Atardecer
by Gibelly
Summary: La historia se centra de nuevo en los vampiros. Esta vez nessie y jacob son los protagonistas. la chica hibrida comenzara a conocer los misterios del amor, una locura total a sus cinco años de edad ya que aparenta ser adolescente.
1. Chapter 1

**El amor es un pensamiento irracional del hombre, y de todas las criaturas pensantes, una manera de vivir para llegar a morir.**

**Aristóteles.**

**Prólogo**

Él lo era todo para mí, sin saberlo. Lo que sentía llegaba más lejos del límite de lo increíble, más allá de lo desconocido y tan inmenso como el espacio, donde la gravedad no existe y que solo se puede flotar y sentirse seguro de no caer. Allí se encontraba él, mi espacio exterior, mi apoyo, la fuerza extraña que me permitía estar segura en medio de la nada, en medio de mi vida que no tenía sentido. Pero que equivocada estaba, al menos en lo de la gravedad.

Pero… ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Un sentimiento o una necesidad? ¿Algo de lo que dependemos? ¿Nos une o nos desune? ¿Tiene que ver con nuestro destino? O es el amor una sensación placentera cuya experiencia es cuestión de azar, algo con lo que una tropieza, si se tiene suerte.

Tenía entendido que amar poseía muchos significados, pero para mí, Nessie Cullen, la palabra "amor" consistía probablemente en la perfección. ¿Pero, cómo un ser perfecto puede amar? ¿Cómo sentir anhelo sin sentir ambición? ¿Deseo sin convertirlo en un capricho? ¿Cómo sentir pasión sin sufrir el ardor del frenesí como la sangre tibia al recorrer mi garganta? No podía existir tal excelencia en los términos del amor tomando en cuenta que cuando amamos reunimos todas las mejores propiedades de las cosas más maravillosas y perfectas que consideramos en el mundo olvidando por completo todo lo demás, sin importar nada en absoluto. Pero si debía existir ese sentimiento puro y real, algo innato en su totalidad, del que sin palparlo saber que tiene forma, sin saborearlo saber que es dulce, que sin verlo saber que está allí.

Ignoraba todo lo referente al amor, pero siempre tuve la certeza que estuvo dentro de mí, buscando salir y expandir sus alas como una mariposa preparada para su primer vuelo. Pero era la necesidad que sentía hacia él la que me atraía más a su cuerpo, a sus ojos, esa mirada. Ahora existía la gravedad, valla que si, solo que en vez de atraerme hacia el centro terrestre toda esa fuerza se confabulaba para conducirme a una sola dirección, a una sola persona.

Él sostuvo su mano con la mía por unos segundos en los que pensé que no iba a poder estar de pie por más tiempo. Solo su pecho caliente, su aliento, sus ojos oscuros, me permitían estar segura de que él existía, que estaba parado frente a mí y que era mío, solo mío, porque así lo exigía todo mi ser. Recorrió su mirada por mi rostro dejando que yo diera el primer paso. De un momento a otro sus brazos bordearon mi cintura atrayéndome a su abdomen perfecto, me sentí segura, confiada y por primera vez no tuve miedo de mis pensamientos ni de las sensaciones imposibles que ahora ahogaban mi delgado cuerpo. Me alcé de puntillas y crucé mis brazos en su cuello llevando mis labios cerca de su oído, me sorprendí de las pocas ganas que tenía mi garganta de emitir sonido alguno, pero hice un esfuerzo y susurré.

-Te necesito.

-Aquí estoy – murmuró en medio de un jadeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Valioso

Mi armario estaba hecho un desastre, toda la ropa descansaba en el suelo formando pequeños montículos en las esquinas de la habitación. Los cajones donde guardaba mis cosas personales y las de aseo estaban a medio abrir. Había pasado casi toda la tarde de ayer haciendo este desorden y aún no encontraba mi pulsera, era mi favorita y había sido un regalo de mis abuelos paternos.

-Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla - me dije a mi misma.

Estuvo aquí la última vez que la vi, en uno de los cajones donde guardaba cosas como esta, dentro de una bolsita de cuero rojo. Caminé por toda la habitación o por donde me permitía la ropa, busqué debajo de la cama, encima de la mesa donde estaba mi computador, en las repisas de los libros, en los cajones de la mesita de noche y en cada rincón de mi dormitorio, pero no tuve suerte.

Resignada por mi pérdida, caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la cama, me senté en el borde y me tumbé hacia atrás, intentando pensar cuál sería la mejor forma de decirle a mi papá que no encontré la pulsera que me regalaron sus padres. Probablemente lo entendería. Leería mi mente, como solía hacerlo algunas veces, pues me daba toda la privacidad que podía necesitar. El sabría que estaba diciendo la verdad. Mi padre era el mejor de todos, muy comprensivo, generoso, Cortez, modesto, en todo caso era mi favorito. Si hubiese tenido que escoger no lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir a su lado, no lo cambiaría por nadie ni por nada, nunca.

Después de unos minutos me levanté de la cama dispuesta a arreglar mi habitación. Me dirige con paso lento hacia mi enorme armario pues era de allí de donde provenía el desastre, fui recogiendo toda mi ropa, mis pantalones de mezclilla, mis blusas y zapatos. Fui poniéndolo todo en su lugar, imaginando cual sería la reacción de Alice si viera toda mi ropa y zapatos finos amontonados en el piso.

Mi armario había sido diseñado bajo los perfectos y escrupulosos gustos de Alice. Desde que nací, siempre había sido una especie de maniquí de tienda de ropa de modas. Me vestía bajo la supervisión de Alice. Al crecer siempre le agradó la forma en que combinaba los colores en mis ropas, esto la hacía feliz así que expandió mi armario hasta convertirlo en una habitación, con montones de percheros y fila tras fila de cajones alargados, donde tenía muchos trajes finos de cachemira y seda que aún no usaba. Toda esta ropa permanecía, muy bien protegida del polvo con bolsas para ropa, justo al fondo de la habitación. Frente a este tramo, estaba la ropa más ligera e informal que usualmente llevaba puesta, mis pantalones de mezclilla, blusas, camisetas, sweaters de cuello alto y chaquetas.

Con un suspiro, eché un último vistazo a mi armario ya en orden. Mis ojos captaron un reflejo de luz cuando encendí la luz del fondo, avancé con paso lento hasta llegar al final de la habitación. A mis pies yacían tres fotografías, me arrodillé en el suelo para tomarlas, suspiré, pues recordaba el día que habían sido tomadas por la cámara de Alice.

Las tomé entre mis manos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la primera. Tendría como un año y medio, estaba sentada en el porche de la mansión junto a jake, los dos reíamos alegremente. Aparté esa foto para ver la siguiente, también recordaba con claridad ese momento, estaba en medio de mis padres, justo detrás estaba mi familia, Emm, Jazz, Rose, Alice, mis abuelos Esme, Carlisle, Charlie y Jake. Frente a mí, había una mesa de comedor y encima un pastel de chocolate y crema con tres desgastadas velas de cumpleaños.

Suspiré.

Me levanté lentamente del suelo y miré la última foto, en ella estábamos Alice y yo frente a la entrada de una tienda. Lo recuerdo bien, nos encontrábamos en Seattle e hicimos muchas compras ese día. Recordé algo en ese instante. En el rostro de Alice se extendía una amplia sonrisa, estuvo muy alegre ese día. De pronto, un leve aroma se coló por mi nariz, una mezcla de chocolate y miel. Conocía ese olor a la perfección, Bella.

-¡Valla!-dijo la encantadora, melodiosa y dulce voz de mi madre – Quedó muy…bien...Tu armario – añadió, mirando cada esquina de la habitación.

- Sí, pensé que nunca terminaría – musité, avanzando hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla - voy a la mansión – le anuncié.

Mientras salía de mi, ahora perfecto armario, hacia mi dormitorio. Con rapidez me dirige a la puerta de la casa y la abrí con brusquedad, aún no controlaba mi fuerza. ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido que cambiar esta puerta? Exactamente…no lo recuerdo, pude sentir a mi madre que me seguía. Miré sus ojos color dorado.

-Ah… ¡no regreses tarde!

-No lo haré.

-Siempre lo haces.

-¡Te quiero!

-Y yo.

-Te veo luego.

-¡Ve con cuidado!

-¡De acuerdo!

Me alejé corriendo. Pasé como un bólido entre los árboles, el aire soplaba en mi cara mientras corría, sabía que mi pulsera estaba en la mansión. Miré hacia arriba, El cielo estaba nublado así que avancé más rápido, mi perfecta visión divisó el río que cruzaba el bosque. Aminoré la marcha hasta llegar a uno de los árboles más cercanos que se extendían ante mí con sus grandes ramajes. El viejo cedro, al que siempre subía, estaba a unos pocos metros por lo que emprendí la marcha de nuevo. Corrí hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de sus ramas y me abalancé hacia la más cercana. Me sostuve con fuerza, usando mis manos para impulsarme hacia arriba con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, escalé utilizando mis manos y pies para subir, abrazada del viejo tronco del árbol.

El río se encontraba a mis pies. Di un impulso y salté. Caí de pié en la tierra con un limpio aterrizaje. Me volví para rodear la casa y me acerqué a otro árbol subiendo con facilidad a él.

Las enormes ramas se extendían hacia una de las ventanas del cuarto de huéspedes del tercer piso, ya había hecho esto antes así que avancé aferrada con las manos, hacia la ventana que estaba gloriosamente abierta. Cuando estuve cerca, salté sobre mi misma y atravesé la ventana sin mucho esfuerzo.

Miré hacia los lados para comprobar que la habitación estaba sola, así que me volví y cerré la ventana de un tirón.

-¡Podrían entrar extraños!- exclamé tirando del seguro y riendo de mi propio chiste.

La habitación de huéspedes normalmente estaba repleta de objetos que tenían un valor significativo para mi abuela que coleccionaba este tipo de cosas de anticuarios, así que tuve mucho cuidado al atravesar la habitación para llegar hasta la puerta. Tanta meticulosidad no hacía falta pues ya sabrían que estaba aquí. La cuna donde solía dormir de bebé estaba cubierta con una sábana en un rincón detrás de la puerta, aún conservaba el color rosado de las barandas y el móvil de corazones y mariposas que tanto me gustaba. Avancé sigilosa para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba solo, así que comencé a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Alice. Corrí a la izquierda y en medio segundo estuve frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi tía. Atenta a cualquier sonido que se produjera, por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría subir. Mi familia tenía, al igual que yo, todos sus sentidos bastante bien desarrollados y el hecho que me hayan ignorado al llegar, quería decir que ya sabían que vendría. Abajo, En la cocina podía oír a mi abuela canturrear. Olía a galletas recién sacadas del horno. Desde el primer piso me llegó el cálido y suave aroma a canela, mi abuelo, se encontraba en su despacho, agucé el oído y pude percibir el ojeo de páginas – probablemente estaría trabajando, siempre lo hacía.

Entré a la habitación asomando la cabeza por la puerta, luego la cerré con cuidado tras de mí. La delicada y perfectamente arreglada habitación, de Alice, me abrumaba cada vez y en las tantas oportunidades que había tenido de entrar en ella. Todo estaba en su lugar y en un extremo orden, era mucho más extensa que la mía, me estremecí ante la idea de tener que arreglarla si fuese la mía.

Avancé hacia la puerta del armario, la abrí y entré con rapidez, a diferencia del mío, su armario era un poco más pequeño. Pero aún parecía una habitación donde fácilmente se podía meter una cama.

-Ahora bien - dije mirando a mi alrededor - Tiene que estar en algún lado.

Había venido hasta aquí con la mera intención de buscar la pulsera, sabía que se encontraba en algún lugar de esta habitación, pues la última vez que la vi fue cuando Alice había venido a casa por las bolsas de ropa usada y vieja, trayendo consigo la ropa nueva. Seguro mi pulsera se había ido por equivocación en una de las bolsas. Rogando porque todavía no las hubiera mandado a la basura, hurgué en la habitación mientras tanteaba en la oscuridad buscando el cajetín de la luz, la encendí dando un suave clic al botón y eché una mirada rápida al fondo.

Empecé a buscar en todos los cajones que había en el tercer tramo en la fila de la derecha, con mucho cuidado los abría y los cerraba de nuevo. Todo este protocolo estúpido, siempre podía entrar y decirle – necesito saber si aquí está mi pulsera, porque desde ayer no la tengo en mi habitación, y estoy casi segura tía, que aquí podría estar – claro podría también, no estar. Alice no estaba en la mansión, por lo que me apresuré imaginando que regresaría pronto.

-Tiene que estar aquí... ¡Vamos Renesmee hay que encontrar esa pulsera!- dije mirando de nuevo a mi alrededor.

Unos bultos negros captaron mi atención desde el fondo de la habitación y me acerqué con la esperanza dibujada en mi rostro. Un grupo de grandes bolsas negras se apilaban en el suelo, algunas abiertas de donde sobresalían mis viejas blusas.

-¡Sí!- dije con voz casi audible. Mis súplicas habían sido escuchadas.

Sonriendo me arrodillé en el suelo y empecé a buscar entre las ropas de una de las bolsas, allí no encontré nada por lo que busqué en la siguiente y en la otra y en la otra. No encontré nada.

-¡No!-dije horrorizada.

La realidad me abrumó, pues aún no encontraba mi pulsera y la verdad es que era muy importante para mí y la necesitaba de vuelta en mi muñeca, no quería que mi abuela se enterara que no la tenía. Me invadió una sensación de desesperación y decepción, definitivamente la había perdido, no lo podía creer. Esa pulsera era muy importante para mí. Era una joya antigua, delgada, con cientos de diamantes brillantes que resplandecían, perteneció a mi abuela Esme desde inicios de 1890 y la tuvo hasta el día en que decidió regalármela a mí, justo cuando cumplí mi primer año.

En ese preciso instante que planeaba mi muerte, percibí con una nota de horror en mi rostro un aroma. Me llegó el efluvio desde fuera con la leve brisa que soplaba desde la rendija de la puerta, una mezcla de…no lo sé, aún no sabía cómo calificar ese espectacular olor, era algo como floral, también tenía algo frutal, quizá, puede ser fresias y lilas, las favoritas de Alice o simplemente ya estaba atontada con ese olor pues Alice mantenía la mansión llena de estas flores. El aroma se coló por mi nariz cuando inspiré. Me giré lentamente aún arrodillada.

-¿Buscabas esto pequeña saltamontes? – dijo Alice blandiendo ante mí, una pequeña bolsita de cuero rojo, que se tambaleaba en su mano. Sonreía de forma pícara enseñando sus perfectos y relucientes dientes.

-De hecho si… ¡pequeña… lagartija! – exclamé alzando mi voz a una octava.

Me arrastré hacia ella, que rompió a reír a carcajadas sonoras, era como un montón de campanillas. Aún arrodillada le quité de las manos la bolsita mientras sacaba la reluciente pulsera.

-Oye… no es mi culpa que dejes todo por ahí – dijo entre risas mientras me hacia un ademán para que me levantara del suelo, tomando mi muñeca para abrochar la pulsera.

- ¡No estaba por ahí!- le dije mientras extendía mi mano para tener una mejor vista de la pulsera ya puesta en mi muñeca.

- Bien, lo siento, fue un accidente – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho… ¡caray! No vivo tan…lejos - Le acusé.

-Pues creo… que deberías verle el lado positivo – dijo tomándome de la mano sacándome de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡No digas! ¿A ver? – musité entrecerrando lo ojos.

-Pues…arreglaste tu habitación… ¿no?- inquirió, mientras reía de nuevo.

- Ja-ja - dije haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

-Sí, vamos. Oye y… disculpa por entrar furtivamente a tu habitación –añadí.

-No pasa nada – respondió sonriéndome amistosamente.

Alice, era en este mundo terrenal, en mi vida, algo así como una especie de amiga. Siempre tuve por su parte hordas de cariño, comprensión, sensibilidad, confianza comunicación y… complicidad para todas mis travesuras por supuesto. Siempre iba de compras conmigo y jugábamos juntas en su computador con su programa de diseño, siempre se mostraba leal y complacida con mi presencia en todo momento. Me obsequió mi primer computador y un sinfín de regalos más que no tendrían significado si no hubiese sido ella la que me los hubiera dado. La quería con locura.

-Lo siento- dije al final.

- No tienes por qué... ya te dije, no pasa nada.

-Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No sé qué haría sin ti – dije poniéndole un poco de drama y sonriendo a la vez.

-Yo estaría perdida si no estuvieras aquí, eres…como esa pulsera – dijo señalando con la vista mi muñeca.

-¿Cómo? – pregunté confundida.

-Tan valiosa como ella…pero mucho, mucho más – musitó con tono serio – Eres mi sobrina.

Salté a sus brazos apretándola fuerte contra mí, Ella respondió haciendo lo mismo.

- Así que…trata de no perderte por accidente – dijo a mi oído aún aferrada a mí.

- Lo prometo– concluí.

Me desprendí de su abrazo mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras.

-Bien… vamos a bajar, Esme te está esperando y Emmett está ansioso por verte.

-Uff que bien, hoy comienzan mis lecciones – dije dando saltitos por el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras. No recordaba que hoy, habíamos quedado Emm y yo para empezar mis lecciones de lucha. Algo que por supuesto, se me estaba prohibido.

- Ness – dijo deteniéndose – ya sabes lo que piensa Esme y Bella de esto – añadió arqueando las cejas.

- Sí, pero - me detuve un segundo para alzar mi mano y tocar la de Alice que estaba a unos centímetros de mi, y pensé – "Ayúdame con esto si, por favor, por favor, por favor" – la miré con gesto de súplica mientras ella sorprendida, empezaba a negar lentamente con la cabeza – "Haré lo que me pidas…por favor, por favor" - sabía que la había agarrado con la guardia baja, pero era mi única opción. Desde hacía semanas que esperaba esto.

Casi nunca utilizaba mi don pues ya me había acostumbrado a comunicarme con palabras, a diferencia de hace un tiempo, que todos pensaron que nunca mas hablaría. Mi don, funcionaba de una forma extraña, y mucho mejor ahora que seguía creciendo, pues casi al mismo tiempo en que pensaba lo que quería decir, en ese mismo instante, al contacto, se transmitía el mensaje, pero solo lo que yo quería mostrar y cuando quería.

Me mordí el labio esperando un sí – "por favor tía Alice…seré tu esclava por veinte años" – lo pensé mejor y corregí - digo, por diez…¡si, seré tu esclava por diez años! Por favor".

Alice pareció meditarlo por unos instantes, luego me miró y sonrió.

-¡Serás mi esclava toda la vida! – dijo en voz baja. Mientras emprendía la marcha de nuevo por las escaleras.

-¡Sí! – dije triunfante.

Mi abuela estaba en la cocina, como lo había previsto, junto a la barra. Sostenía una bandeja de galletas en sus manos que olían riquísimo. Al verme entrar, seguida de Alice, soltó la bandeja dejándola en la barra y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, con esa sonrisa maternal en sus labios, corrí hacia ella, mientras la abrazaba le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola abuela! – dije mientras me desprendía de su abrazo.

-¡Hola cielo! – me respondió con dulzura al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Alice. Mientras yo robaba una galleta de la bandeja que tenia detrás.

-Oye, no te vi llegar – dijo mi abuela refiriéndose a Alice con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja.

-Entré…por la ventana – admitió Alice.

-Yo…también – dije tragando con dificultad al ver que mi abuela me dirigía una mirada significativa – Están deliciosas, mis favoritas – agregué sonriendo.

Mi abuela siempre me complacía con este tipo de cosas, como tartaletas de fresa y almíbar o pasteles de vainilla y por supuesto, mis galletas de chocolate y almendras. Ingería grandes cantidades de comida a toda hora, no importaba cuanto comiera, además de la sangre. El agua no era tan vital, pero siempre tenía que tomarla, hasta ocho veces por semana como máximo. Iba de caza una vez por semana, pero también podía durar hasta una semana entera sin beber sangre, lo cual me hacía sentir orgullosa, a diferencia de los otros miembros de mi familia que no gozaban de esta opción. Mi abuelo Carlisle, mi doctor favorito, me mantenía bajo vigilancia pues algunas veces necesitaba del azúcar en mi cuerpo.

Por eso mi abuela se encargaba de hacerme todo un banquete de postres, a partir de entonces abusaba un poco de la glucosa. La sangre del puma me aportaba todos los nutrientes necesarios para satisfacer mis necesidades humanas, me encantaba cazar pumas, cuando iba con mi padre, éste dejaba el puma para mí, cosa que me hacía sentir culpable dado que a él también le gustaba. Así que a veces me iba de caza con Alice, que se conformaba con los alces y siempre lograba cargarme al más grande de la manada. Pumas o alces, había aprendido a equilibrar mi dieta diaria y dado que era bastante fluida, no me molestaba comer comida humana y mas estos deliciosos postres.

-Aquí tienes corazón – dijo mi abuela acercándome un plato con unas polvorosas galletitas que expedían un delicioso olor.

-¡Gracias abuela!- le dije con fervor. Esto la hacía feliz y a mi estomago también así que no podía pedir más. Pensé, mientras tomaba una y me la llevaba a la boca.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermosa

Mientras masticaba, saboreando cada ingrediente homogeneizado de la galleta, escuche como mis tíos Emm y Rose se acercaban a la cocina, hablaban en susurros y parecía que discutían sobre algo. Sabia de que se trataba.

-¡Oh vamos, Rose! – dijo Emm en voz casi audible.

-No lo sé Emm, a su madre no le gustará y lo sabes – respondió Rose.

En cuanto los vi entrar a la cocina, de manera inconsciente mis ojos se precipitaron hacia Alice que también me miraba, estaba inmóvil, así que le lancé una mirada significativa, casi exigente. Me devolvió una mirada expectante y suspiró al notar mi insistencia. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba buscando la mejor forma de sacar el tema sobre mis instrucciones de lucha. Tomé otra galleta y empecé a masticarla rápidamente mientras mi abuela sacaba más galletas del horno.

-¡Que hay Ness! – dijo Emm sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Venia seguido de Rose.

-¡Que hay tío Emm! – exclamé sonriendo.

-Hola cielo – me saludó Rose acercándose, Me volví para abrazarla, al mismo tiempo le mostré lo que quería que viera. La toqué con suavidad y luego pensé.

-"¡Hola tía rose!, por favor por favor, déjame tener las lecciones de hoy, no me pasará nada, te lo prometo, después me las arreglo yo con mamá, por favor" – pensé.

Me separé de ella alzando la vista, y la miré suplicante.

Alice carraspeó. Me volví para mirarla.

-¿Eh…Esme? – dijo Alice, mientras la miraba con decisión.

-Sí, hija – respondió mi abuela.

-Eh, pues…bueno, Jasper y yo teníamos… pensado ir a pasar unos días al Edén – dijo con cautela.

No es cómo, que si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, es solo que a mi abuela le incomodaba tenerlos fuera de casa. Alice se había ido con Jasper hace como un año y regresaron después de un par de meses, que me parecieron años. Mi abuela les había insistido, casi exigido que regresaran y ellos habían aceptado de buen grado que ya era hora de volver a casa. Recuerdo que los recibimos en el aeropuerto. A mis abuelos no les gustaba tener lejos a sus hijos, esto les producía, diría yo, una sensación de incertidumbre. Mi madre decía que ellos nunca romperían el corazón de Esme al intentar hacer una vida separados de la familia. Así que a veces necesitaban estar solos y hacer un montón de cosas más que ella no quiso explicar.

-¿Al Edén? - preguntó mi abuela algo confundida acercándose a Alice.

Que pretendía Alice, ¿al Edén? Acaso estaba loca, se suponía que me ayudaría con lo de mis lecciones, ¡caray! ¿Es que estaba pensando irse y dejarme aquí? No lo creo.

El Edén era un bosque que estaba en algún lugar de Ginebra en la capital de Suiza. Mis tíos tenían una casa allí, había sido un regalo de mi abuela, así que al casarse fueron a pasar su luna de miel en el paradisíaco bosque.

-Si eh…bueno Jazz y yo queremos llevar con nosotros a Ness y pues a Emm y Rose, claro si ellos…"quieren" – inquirió Alice, lanzándole a Rose una mirada perspicaz, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Sonreí con disimulo y subí la mirada hacia Rose que a su vez me miraba sorprendida.

-¡Perfecto! – dijo Emm y sonrió a Alice triunfante.

-¡Genial! – añadí, también sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices Rose? – masculló Alice, dejando ver sus perfectos y relucientes dientes en una sonrisa pícara.

Rose lo meditó por unos segundos.

-¡Por favor tía…nos divertiremos! – dije en tono de suplica – Además… yo nunca he ido – agregué, Mostrándole una gran sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo.

La verdad, me sorprendió el lugar que había escogido Alice para mis prácticas. El Edén, era en cierta forma el lugar perfecto. Nunca lo había visitado, pues generalmente, íbamos de vacaciones a isla Esme o a Denali. En fin, nuestras vacaciones las pasábamos en lugares donde no tuviéramos que escondernos del sol ni de la gente. Mis abuelos habían sabido escoger los lugares perfectos alrededor del mundo, para pasar con su familia una temporada. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlas todas, el Edén, era uno de los lugares favoritos que aún no conocía. Rose, pareció cavilar por la forma en que vio a Emm quien sonreía alegremente.

Suspiró.

-De acuerdo, está bien – dijo al final.

-¡Perfecto! bueno si van Emm, Rose y Ness no veo que haya problema entonces.- dijo mi abuela, definitivamente mucho mas complacida ahora que íbamos todos.

-¿Y cuando partimos? – pregunté sumamente feliz dirigiendo la vista a Alice.

- supongo que este fin de semana, llamaré a las líneas aéreas. – respondió Alice, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un teléfono celular. Emm y Rose hablaban alegremente sobre nuestro próximo viaje.

-Estupendo… bueno, ya me voy abuela – dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla. – tengo que hacer maletas y supongo que papá ya habrá llegado así que…voy a darles la noticia.

-Muy bien cielo – dijo mi abuela – Dales un beso de mi parte.

- De acuerdo.

-¡Adiós, tío Emm! – Dije pasando por su lado - tía Rose - dije majestuosamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Nos vemos! – dijeron al unísono.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Alice, que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras, aún hablando por teléfono. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas pude entender lo que decía.

-Consigue un boleto para Jake, por favor – le dije al oído. Ella me guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación - adiós.

Pasé por su lado mientras me decía adiós con su mano libre por detrás de la cabeza, empecé a subir las escaleras con intención de salir por donde había entrado.

-¿Nessie? – Me llamó mi abuela desde abajo – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Quiero que salgas por la puerta ¿de acuerdo? no quiero que te lastimes por estar saltando ventanas.

-De acuerdo – dije con fastidio, mientras bajaba de nuevo, pasando por el lado de Alice que aún hablaba rápidamente.

Caminé con paso lento hacia la sala, mis tíos estaban en el sofá frente al televisor haciéndose bromas entre ellos. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

-Bien, por la puerta –eché un último vistazo a mi abuela que estaba limpiando con afán el suelo de la cocina – ¡Adiós!

Pero ya estaba afuera, así que no alcancé oírlos cuando respondían.

Iba corriendo, mientras pasaba por el estrecho paso entre los árboles todo se volvía una cortina verde que se extendía ante mis ojos. Correr me hacía sentir bien, era como una sensación de libertad. El viento soplaba con violencia mientras iba adquiriendo velocidad. A veces sentía que debía correr en vez de caminar, para mi casi carecía de significado, dar pasos para dirigirme a un lugar ya que podía, al igual que los demás de mi especie, hacer las cosas mientras las pensaba sobre todo con mi extraño don, pero también había heredado de mi padre su habilidad para correr a grandes velocidades incluso más rápido que cualquier otro vampiro. Me sentía libre mientras corría, estar en movimiento me daba una sensación de seguridad.

Estaba cerca de la cabaña, debería estar a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia. Me dirige hacia el norte por un sendero estrecho, esquivando los árboles y saltando las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra húmeda. Las nubes ya habían cubierto el sol, el cielo se había tornado de un gris pálido, por lo que deduje que llovería.

Mantuve la vista fija hacia adelante, ya podía visualizar la cabaña, así que apresuré el paso. Un movimiento rápido y silencioso capto mi atención. Algo se movía casi tan rápido como yo entre la espesura del Bosque, me detuve al mismo tiempo que inhalaba profundamente. El efluvio me llego tan rápido como las ondas de sonido, lo que sea que se movía se detuvo al mismo tiempo en que yo lo hice. Conocía ese olor, era una mezcla de madera almizcleña y tierra húmeda. Cerré los ojos e inspire más profundo, Jake, pensé. Era el olor inconfundible del macho alfa de la manada y el que por supuesto yo reconocería a miles de kilómetros de distancia, había crecido con ese olor impregnado en mi cuerpo, ya que, desde mi nacimiento Jake no se había despegado de mí ni un momento. Cuando estaba en su fase lobuna podía reconocer sus pisadas en la tierra, ágiles y delicadas, el batir de su cola y su corazón desenfrenado mientras corría por el bosque. Siempre que estaba cerca de casa, aullaba insistente y alegre, al igual que su dulce voz, eran mis sonidos preferidos.

Suspiré y abrí mis ojos, sabía el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, así que di media vuelta y volví mi rostro hacia los árboles.

- Vamos lobo, ya sal de ahí, ya te vi – exclamé con una sonrisa en mis labios sumamente feliz de que Jake estuviera aquí.

Escuché su risa inconfundible que se filtraba entre los árboles. Pude escuchar sus pasos ligeros sobre las hojas y la tierra, su corazón palpitaba con furia al igual que el mío emitiendo un sonido acorde, acompasado. Lo vi venir hacia mí con expresión sorprendida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya! – dijo mientras me miraba.

-¿Qué? – pregunté sonriendo mientras extendía los brazos hacia él.

No le bastó caminar, así que corrió hasta donde yo estaba y cuando estuvo cerca de mí, pasó sus enormes brazos por mi cintura y me alzó en vilo, dando una vuelta rápida sobre si mismo conmigo en brazos. Pude sentir su pecho ardiendo, como siempre, contra mi piel. Me encontré con su mirada que expedía un brillo excepcional, mientras que me acercaba hacia su mejilla lentamente y le plantaba un beso.

Pude sentir su pulso atronándole los oídos, su sangre subiendo y bajando aceleradamente por las venas y cada partícula de su cuerpo estallando al contacto. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos mientras que su sangre expedía un delicioso olor, un olor que me confundía me atontaba y ponía a prueba mí, no tan estable, naturaleza vampírica. Aún tenía fallas, en cuanto a mi instinto se trataba, pues el olor de la sangre humana provocaba que mi garganta ardiera. Sin querer gemí, pues un fuego abrazador recorrió mi garganta seca.

-Uy – exclamé con voz ahogada.

Jake pareció darse cuenta, al mismo instante en que separaba su cuerpo en llamas de mí, soltándome con ligera delicadeza mientras me dejaba de nuevo en el piso.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Nessie, soy tan estúpido – se disculpó mientras se alejaba de mi unos centímetros.

-No…está bien, no importa – musité mientras me detenía a respirar por unos segundos.

-De verdad…no necesitas que…

-No…estoy bien – exclamé interrumpiéndolo en medio de la frase.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Lo miré avergonzada, una vez más, sus ojos me hipnotizaron de una forma extraña, de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

-Lo lamento - musité desviando la mirada rápidamente, repentinamente avergonzada.

-No tienes por qué solo es cuestión de práctica – dijo en tono persuasivo.

De pronto hizo algo inesperado, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Me tomó del mentón obligándome a devolverle de nuevo la mirada y me besó en la parte baja de la mejilla cerca muy cerca de la comisura de la boca. Su aliento atravesó mis labios entreabiertos pero esta vez fui yo la que reaccionó de una forma extraña.

Un cosquilleo extraño bajó desde mi columna hasta mi estomago para luego alojarse en mi vientre, como mariposas, en forma violenta. Mi respiración se volvió repentinamente acelerada mientras que mi pulso aumentaba. Jake me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él mientras me encerraba en un fiero abrazo. De nuevo sentí su piel arder bajo mis brazos y pecho. Estaba inmóvil, parecía cincelada en piedra, mi primer instinto fue apartarlo.

-Jake, que… - dije mientras apartaba sus manos de mi cintura y lo miraba confundida.

-Yo….

Estaba en trance pues Jake nunca había hecho esto. Parecía bastante avergonzado a juzgar por la expresión de su cara. Razoné por un minuto e intenté que se calmara pues la que había reaccionado estúpidamente había sido yo. Le sonreí mientras me echaba hacia atrás para ver mejor su rostro.

-Jake…

No respondió. Me acerqué de nuevo a él y tome su cara entre mis manos alzando su rostro para que me mirara.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le dije mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara para inspirarle confianza.

Lo miré ceñuda, aún sin repuesta alguna.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo?- esta vez alzo la mirada con interés. Le sonreí – Me gustó.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Mientras sonreía y cubría sus ojos con una mano.

-Lo lamento… de verdad – dijo con la mirada gacha.

- No hay culpa sin sangre – musité utilizando el viejo dicho de mi padre.

Nos miramos de nuevo sonriéndonos el uno al otro.

-En serio… ¿te gustó? – preguntó con cautela adquiriendo una aptitud seria.

Asentí varias veces con una sonrisa en mi boca.

-Tengo que practicar mas…no quiero quedarme como una vampira neófita toda mi vida – admití.

Jake pareció pensarlo y sonrió ante mi respuesta.

-Aunque… - dije pensativamente dejando la frase en el aire.

De nuevo, no sé si por un impulso, me acerqué a él mientras rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello y me aplastaba contra su perfecto abdomen. Me alcé hasta ponerme de puntillas y besé de nuevo su mejilla pero esta vez lo hice lentamente rociando con mi aliento sus labios. Jake pareció atravesar, de nuevo, el trance anterior haciendo que su pulso se acelerara, mientras que su corazón enviaba chorros de sangre hacia su torrente sanguíneo. Mi garganta ardió repentinamente ante el olor dulzón de la sangre. Se me escapó un gemido menos audible que el anterior.

Jake se endureció tensando sus músculos, pero esta vez fue él quien me apartó Pero lo hiso con delicadeza, tomando mis brazos y apartándolos de su cuello. Yo lo miré con gesto de dolor.

-Hay otras maneras… de hacerlo – dijo mirándome.

-Ésta… me gusta – respondí con la garganta seca – No sé porque reaccionas de esta manera…es extraño. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Suspiró.

-Íbamos a la cabaña… ¿no? – preguntó sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

De verdad me había gustado y no podía entender por qué, pero quería que fuera, de alguna manera, por la simple razón de que, tenía que superar mis debilidades vampíricas que tanto me avergonzaban. Pero lo cierto era que me había gustado por el modo en que había reaccionado y que de una u otra forma, esa reacción la originé yo.

-Nessie - dijo Jake mirándome, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Que…Ah sí…la cabaña, vamos.

-Espera – dijo tomándome del brazo y mirándome de los pies a la cabeza - Estás…

-¿Qué?

-No, olvídalo – dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-No, quiero que me lo digas.

-Es solo que…estás…

-¿Sí?

-Estás, hermosa – dijo bajando la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos, no sabía que decir, esto me confundió pues Jake nunca me había dicho tal cosa y de esta forma tan seria.

-Nos…vamos – pregunté con sorna al cabo de unos segundos.

-Claro.

Nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha y corrimos ágilmente por el sendero a toda velocidad.

Bella estaba en la cocina preparando mi parte del almuerzo ya que iría con Jake a cazar por la tarde. Edward estaba en la pequeña salita frente al televisor viendo el canal de noticias al cual no le prestaba ni la mínima atención. Jake entró detrás de mí, pasando directamente a la cocina.

Decidí que lo mejor era decirle a mi padre lo del viaje antes que decírselo a mi madre. Con Edward tenía más posibilidades de un permiso. Así que fui directo al sofá donde mi padre veía el televisor.

-Hola papá – dije rodeando el sofá para sentarme junto a él – Hola mamá – grité desde la salita.

-Hola pequeña – musitó papá mirándome con gesto sospechoso, de seguro ya sabría lo que le diría, o al menos cuales eran mis intenciones.

Toqué el dorso de su mano con mis dedos mientras que en mi mente rememoraba las conversaciones sobre los planes de viaje. El recuerdo se desprendió de mi mente mientras viajaba por mi sistema nervioso y atravesaba la yema de mis dedos en fracciones de segundos.

-"Que piensas" – pensé, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Edward seguía sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, Algo por lo que me sentí sumamente agradecida.

Mi padre nunca había mostrado aversión hacia mis lecciones de lucha, pero siempre respetaba las decisiones de mi madre ya que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia verme luchar. Eché un ojo a la cocina para verificar si Bella estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para notar la conversación no verbal que mantenía con mi padre. Jake le hablaba animado mientras ella removía el estofado.

Miré a mi padre de nuevo mientras él se volvía hacia mí y asentía lentamente guiñándome un ojo, estaba hecho, lo había convencido. Me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo. -"gracias" – pensé.

- Nessie, tu almuerzo está servido – me anunció bella desde la cocina.

-Ya voy – musité.

-Vamos – dijo mi padre levantándose del sofá.

Yo lo seguí mientras me pasaba un brazo por encima del cuello y me despeinaba ligeramente.

-Estofado, mi favorito – inquirí al entrar en la cocina.

Me senté frente a Jake en la pequeña mesa de comedor que estaba en una esquina.

-Sin aderezos, como te gusta – dijo bella sonriéndome.

-Gracias mamá, se ve delicioso.

Jake ya estaba terminando la primera de las dos raciones que deduje, comería.

Comencé a comer rápidamente, mientras alzaba la mirada a momentos hacia mis padres que nos observaban. Jake me miraba de reojo.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia Jake rápidamente entrecerrando los ojos como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

-Bella, mi amor, Nessie se irá al Edén este fin de semana con Alice, Jazz, Emm y Rose – dijo con rapidez.

Me tensé en el asiento mientras intentaba tragar un pedazo de estofado, casi me ahogo a causa de la sorpresa. Empecé a toser con violencia mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que tenía enfrente y empezaba a beber a tragos. Pensé que lo haría de otra forma más persuasiva por eso me sorprendió que se lo soltara de sopetón.

-No lo sabía… ¿Nessie? – dijo bella mirándome con las cejas enarcadas.

-No me lo dijiste – me acusó Jake algo enfadado.

-Pensaba decírtelo ahora – inquirí con un hilo de voz mirando a mi madre con cautela. - Tu irás conmigo – dije desviando la mirada hacia Jake y luego a mi madre.

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza con rapidez.

-claro – afirmó Jake con entereza pero esta vez miró a mi madre.

De pronto todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bella creo que deberías… - comenzó papá.

-Edward no, no lo digas….

-Mamá por favor - le supliqué.

-Nessie, creo que tu madre tiene razón - dijo Jake.

-¡Jake! – exclamé fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sabía que a Jake tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea, porque al igual que mi madre recelaba cuando yo hablaba de mis lecciones de lucha. Así que tanto mi madre como él sabían el significado del viaje. Pero por otro lado estaba la necesidad irrefrenable de Jake de estar conmigo. Le costaba mucho dejarme, algunas veces lo hacía por obligación, pues tenía que dirigir las patrullas de la manada en la Push y en el bosque.

Yo también odiaba cuando me dejaba, a veces lo hacía hasta por dos días. Pero a medida que fui creciendo entendí el porqué de su ausencia. Mis padres tuvieron que explicármelo muchas veces anteriormente dado que siempre terminaba enfadada con él cuando partía.

-Mamá – intenté razonar con ella mientras me levantaba de la silla.

Mi madre seguía negando con la cabeza.

Suspiré.

-Mamá – exclamé de nuevo – Sé que es difícil tomar decisiones en… lo que a mí respecta, lo sé y lo entiendo de verdad – dije tomándola de las manos – Se que les preocupa mi seguridad, pero la verdad es que… vivo rodeada de los depredadores más peligrosos del mundo, ¿qué me podría pasar?

- No puedes comparar… - me interrumpió Jake levantándose de la silla.

- ¡Cierra el pico Jake! – le dije entre dientes.

- ¡Bah! – murmuró algo mas, mientras se sentaba de nuevo y cruzaba los brazos encima de su voluptuoso pecho.

Miré de nuevo a mi madre que estaba inmóvil.

-¡No estás en peligro!

-Pues algún día lo estaré – respondí enfurruñada - Necesito saber…defenderme.

-No lo discutiré – dijo mi madre caminando hacia la salita, yo la seguí mientras que Jake y papá se quedaban en la cocina.

-¡Soy vampira!– la enfrenté una vez que se detuvo en la sala, cruzando sus brazos.

-¡También eres humana!

– no soy igual a ustedes mamá – maticé.

Pareció corresponder a mi pensamiento. Sabía que la mayor debilidad de mi madre era yo, en todos los sentidos. Y al igual que yo, ella también sabia cuales eran las mías. No estaba en peligro y de alguna forma, junto a ellos no lo estaría. Pero era mitad humana, y eso me hacía de muchas formas…vulnerable.

-Velo de esta forma – dije mirándola con aptitud seria.

-No voy a negociar.

-Solo…escúchame – dije – Esto para mi, solo será un hobbie.

Mi madre lo pensó por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

-Un hobbie – repitió.

Asentí mientras sonreía para relajar la tensión que reinaba en la atmósfera. Mi madre sabía que yo tenía la razón.

- Puedes tener otros hobbies – dijo mirándome con sarcasmo.

- Bien…entonces me estás diciendo que podría tomar el nuevo Porsche de Alice y hacer un viaje hasta Port Ángeles y venir de vuelta en el menor tiempo posible.

Se me vino a la mente el nuevo GTR de Alice pues ella sería la única de la familia que me dejaría tomar el auto aunque fuese por accidente.

- ¡Oh no, eso definitivamente no! – dijo mi madre mientras yo rompía a reír.

Pude escuchar que mi padre y Jake también reían, en unos segundos estuvieron fuera de la cocina uniéndose a nuestras risas. Esto parecía ser un sí, así que me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.

Estábamos en mi habitación haciendo las maletas, Bella estaba en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas en medio de mucha ropa sin doblar. La maleta descansaba abierta a un lado, mientras que yo iba poniendo mis cosas personales dentro.

-Ness recuerda llevar tu chaqueta, hace frío allá – dijo mi madre.

-La chaqueta, si – dije haciendo ademán de levantarme para buscarla en mi armario – Aunque sabes que puedo tolerar el frio.

-Llévala de todas formas.

-Te preocupas mucho por mí – musité, ya dentro de mi armario buscando mi chaqueta entre los tramos de la derecha.

-¿No debería? – dijo mi madre desde fuera.

-No.

-Soy tu madre, las… madres se preocupan.

- No deberías preocuparte por una niña de cinco años – dije aún buscando mi chaqueta de cuero preferida entre las demás.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-Nunca te he dado problemas... ¿O sí? - dije esperando un respuesta.

-No verdaderos problemas.

-Umm – dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta que estaba colgada en el perchero - Aquí está.

-Muy bien – dijo mi madre.

Mientras me disponía a salir, mi silueta se reflejó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía justo detrás. Nunca me había detenido a verme fijamente en él desde que Alice lo metió allí. Mi aspecto no era de mucha importancia para mi, pero algo hiso que me detuviera para mirarme estudiando cada detalle de mi cuerpo.

Tenía toda la pinta de una chica adolescente bien desarrollada de quince años. Con una estatura aproximada de uno sesenta, era delgada, mis brazos eran finos al igual que mis piernas. Mi piel parecía tan impenetrable como la de un vampiro y de un color blanco casi traslúcido bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, parecía cálida y suave al tacto. Mi cabello, de un bronce rojizo, caía en cascada hasta mi cintura en unos rizos perfectos. Mi rostro tenía las mismas facciones de mi padre, el mentón, mis pómulos. Mis labios gruesos de un color rosado cubrían mis perfectos dientes blancos como la cal. Observé mis ojos de un chocolate oscuro, como los tenía mi madre antes de convertirse en vampiro, Se reflejaron a través del espejo mientras miraba el tono rosado de mis mejillas.

Me observé de nuevo estudiando cada detalle, no era como mi madre o mis tías Alice y Rose y mucho menos como mi abuela que gozaban de una feminidad perturbadora, pero definitivamente era… bonita. De pronto me llego a la mente lo que Jake me había dicho unas horas atrás cuando nos encontramos en el bosque. "Estás hermosa". Había dicho hermosa, yo no era hermosa al menos no como lo era una verdadera vampira. Esto me había dejado confundida, ¿Jake diciéndome hermosa? Yo nunca le había dicho que él si era verdaderamente hermoso y valla que lo era.

Esto parecía ser la vorágine de toda una horda de sensaciones, al igual que en el bosque, algo extraño recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome aturdida. Realmente le parecía "hermosa" a Jake y esto me hacía sentir diferente, ya que generalmente estos elogios los recibía de parte de mis padres, de Alice y Rose, de mi abuela hasta de mi abuelo Charlie que siempre me decía que estaba muy linda, que crecía muy rápido. Pero escucharlo de parte de Jake sumado a su extraña reacción cuando le besé la mejilla, por supuesto, me desvió hacia nuevas perspectivas que, me hacían pensar…cosas.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche hablando de los planes de viaje hasta que Jake calló rendido en el sofá. Mi madre lo despertó para mandarlo a la habitación de huéspedes donde solía dormir casi siempre. Mañana sería un día largo y me sentía ansiosa así que mi madre me acompañó a mi habitación y allí se quedó, a mi lado, hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

De viaje

La intensa luz del sol traspasó mis párpados obligándome a poner un brazo sobre mis ojos. Supuse que ya sería de día pues la claridad invadía cada espacio de mi habitación. Me retorcí en la cama sacándome las sábanas de encima mientras bostezaba.

Podía escuchar afuera, en la salita, a mis padres hablando alegremente sobre algo, pude escuchar que pronunciaban mi nombre así que deduje que papá sabría que había despertado. Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mi habitación mientras me desperezaba y me sentaba en la cama cruzando mis piernas. Mi madre tocó la puerta, al abrir asomó la cabeza sonriéndome. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo con dulzura.

-Buenos días mamá – respondí mientras se me escapaba otro bostezo.

-Como estuvo la noche – dijo tras darme un fuerte abrazo y sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Muy larga.

La verdad es que se me había hecho eterna pues ya quería que amaneciera. Estaba emocionada con lo del viaje así que esto se me vino a la mente.

-Hoy es el gran día – exclamé en forma cantarina mientras me levantaba y me ponía a dar saltitos encima de la cama.

-Si hoy es el gran día, pero primero debes ir a cazar será un viaje muy largo – dijo mi madre levantándose de la cama sonriendo.

-Oh si, iré con Jake.

-Él salió temprano, fue a la Push a buscar unas cosas.

Me detuve mientras ponía cara de horror, mi madre notó mi desesperación al instante.

-Volverá, dijo que lo esperaras – aclaró mi madre con rapidez.

-Ah, está bien entonces.

-¡Buenos días cielo! – dijo Edward atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola papá, buen día – exclamé mientras saltaba de la cama para abrazarlo.

Me apretó con dulzura mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Pareces ansiosa – dijo Edward sonriendo.

-La verdad es que si – admití – Me voy a bañar.

Mi padre asintió mientras me dirigía al armario para sacar mi bata de baño. Pasé como un bólido entre ellos acercándome a la maleta que estaba en una esquina para sacar mi neceser de aseo pues ya estaba empacado.

-Ya vuelvo – dije mientras les dirigía una última mirada, al salir de la habitación Pude ver que sonreían.

Mi baño fue rápido incluso más rápido de lo habitual. Salí de la ducha y empecé a lavarme lo dientes igual de rápido. Al salir del baño me vestí, me puse algo ligero, mientras que mi madre me ayudaba con mi cabello. Desde pequeña mi madre acostumbraba a peinar mi cabello al igual que Rose y mi abuela, mis rizos eran así de perfectos gracias a ellas.

Jake estuvo de vuelta casi al mismo tiempo en que tomaba el teléfono para llamarlo. Llamó a la puerta con unos golpecitos ligeros.

-Hola Ness – dijo alegremente mientras me abrazaba, yo lo sostuve con más fuerza de la habitual.

-¡¿Qué hay? ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunté con prisa mientras Jake dejaba su equipaje en la salita.

- Si vamos – dijo sonriéndome.

-No tarden, su vuelo sale a las once – dijo mi padre desde el sofá.

-Los acompañaremos al aeropuerto – comentó mi madre desde la cocina.

-Bien, vamos Jake – dije tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de la casa – ¡Estaremos aquí en una hora! – grité desde afuera mientras corríamos a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque.

Nos adentramos bien al sur hacia las profundidades del bosque. Agucé todos mis sentidos, mi olfato me ayudaría a percibir la sangre a kilómetros así que me mantuve atenta. Luego de unos minutos de recorrido me detuve en medio de los árboles cuando ubiqué a una manada de alces. Jake se detuvo a mi lado en silencio. Había cuatro alces, tres hembras y un macho, éste era el alfa y el más grande.

-¿Los tienes? – preguntó Jake a mi lado en voz poco audible.

-Son cuatro – dije casi al mismo tiempo mientras inhalaba profundo para saber el lugar exacto donde se encontraban. – Vamos – añadí.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos más, siguiendo el rastro de la pequeña manada. No quería tardar mucho buscando un puma ya que eran poco mas de las siete y teníamos que llegar al aeropuerto antes de las once para tomar nuestro vuelo.

-¿No vienes? – pregunté a Jake al notar que se agazapaba contra un árbol.

-No – respondió Jake – Estaré aquí.

-Bien.

-Ve por él – exclamó Jake señalando al macho más grande.

Lo miré sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el alce.

Cuando estuve cerca de un árbol me acuclillé y salté hacia él mientras me trepaba por las ramas en silencio. Estuve arriba en medio segundo, el alce estaba justo debajo, la garganta me ardía a causa de la sed. Me concentré en mi presa mientras me preparaba para saltar. Caí en la tierra de pié, en silencio.

El alce me miró al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a correr. Me abalancé hacia él con rapidez mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo tiraba de bruces en la tierra.

El alce comenzó a retorcerse debajo de mis manos de hierro, lastimándose.

-Tranquilo, pequeño – dije en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Lo siento, lo lamento.

El alce dejó de retorcerse al mismo tiempo que ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo partía en un movimiento seco. El chasquido resonó en medio del bosque. Mis dientes traspasaron la piel del alce mientras que la sangre pasaba por mi garganta dulce y tibia disminuyendo el dolor a causa del ardor. En pocos minutos el cuerpo del alce quedó totalmente seco. Me levanté comprobando que mi camisa estaba en perfecto estado, aparté un mechón de pelo de mi ojo mientras miraba a Jake que me observaba desde el árbol. Le sonreí mientras corría hacia él.

-¿Todo bien?- dije acercándome a él sonriendo.

-Todo bien – respondió Jake. Subió su mano hasta mi mejilla para acariciarla.

De nuevo esa extraña sensación, como mariposas, afloró en mi estomago obligándome a acercarme más a él.

-Te lamentas demasiado – musitó señalando el cuerpo inerte del alce – Siempre lo haces – agregó.

Suspiré.

-Lo hago porque le estoy quitando la vida para alimentarme – inquirí bajando la mirada.

-Eso es… muy gentil de tu parte – dijo Jake tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-¿De verdad? ¿No parece demasiado… estúpido? – dije con sorna.

-Tienes que alimentarte Nessie, no es tu culpa – dijo Jake - Lo hemos discutido cientos de veces – añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues si Jake, pero aún me parece que es algo," horroroso" – exclamé haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Algo horroroso es… hacer lo que hacen los demás de tu especie – dijo Jake con cautela.

-No lo niego… pobres humanos inocentes – me lamenté.

-Hay unos que no son tan… inocentes – exclamó Jake.

-Los que beben sangre humana no escogen a sus presas pensando que son buenas o malas – dije mirándolo – Solo matan y ya – añadí.

-Bueno y que hay de tu padre, él entraba en la mente de sus presas para cerciorarse – comentó Jake – Por un tiempo lo hizo – añadió al notar mi expresión.

- Mi padre fue criado por la excepcional y compasiva mente conservadora de mi abuelo – inquirí – pero aún así, tuvo fallas.

-Bien y que hay de Jasper…

-Es diferente

-¿Y Alice?

-Es distinto Jake, Alice y Jasper atravesaron por una… situación, que en ambos casos influyó en las diferentes decisiones que tomaron – exclamé.

-¿Situación?– preguntó Jake arqueando una ceja.

-Situaciones... cada uno tuvo una historia diferente.

-Tendrás que contarme la historia.

-Algún día… cuando no tengamos que tomar un avión – le dije con sarcasmo.

-Maldición el vuelo – exclamó.

-Llegaremos a tiempo – dije con seguridad.

-¿Tienes… mas sed?

-Creo… que si – le dije haciendo un mohín.

-Entonces, ¡adelante!

Casé dos alces más pequeños tomando mis precauciones pues viajaría con más de 300 personas y más de 300 pulsos palpitando en los casi 300 cuellos de los indefensos humanos, provocando en mi garganta un ardor casi irresistible. Confiaba plenamente en mi fuerza de voluntad, desde pequeña podía hacerlo, pero solo con los humanos que siempre estuvieron conmigo, mi abuelo Charlie, Billy y los hermanos de Jake, así que esto sería una prueba.

Ya regresábamos cuando decidí ir por la ruta en dirección a la mansión, corrimos por el bosque esquivando las grandes ramas y saltando las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra húmeda, en unos minutos estuvimos atravesando el río. Cuando estuvimos cerca, rodeamos la casa atravesando el pequeño prado. Frente a la mansión, se encontraban uno tras de otro lo autos en los que iríamos al aeropuerto.

-¡Justo a tiempo! – dije con alegría.

Pasamos al lado de los autos y nos dirigimos al porche de la entrada.

Emm atravesó el umbral de la puerta cargado con cuatro maletas color vino tinto que parecían ser las de Rose mientras me sentaba encima del capó del nuevo Mercedes SRLT color negro de mi abuelo.

-¡Hola chicos! – dijo Emm.

-¡Que hay amigo! – dijo Jake apoyándose de las puertas traseras del Mercedes.

-¡Hola grandulón! – respondí sonriéndole.

-¡Hola grandulona! – exclamó Emm.

-¿Todo listo? – pregunté.

-Sin problemas – respondió abriendo la maleta del auto de Rose, que estaba justo detrás del de mi abuelo, para meter el equipaje.

Mis padres acababan de salir por la puerta seguidos de mis abuelos y Rose quien traía otra maleta más pequeña en la mano.

-¿Nos vamos? – dije saltando del auto.

Corrí hacia mis abuelos para saludarlos. Esme me abrazó mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

-Hola cielito– exclamó mi abuela con dulzura sonriéndome – ¿Estás preparada?

-Sí, estoy ansiosa – respondí sinceramente – ¡Hola abuelo! –le saludé mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-¡Hola cielo!

-Tus maletas y las de Jake están en el auto – dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros– ¿Estás bien? – agregó mirándome a los ojos. Asentí muchas veces sonriéndole.

Mi padre se acercó a nosotras rodeando a mi madre por la cintura al mismo tiempo que me tomaba por el brazo acercándome a él y me daba un abrazo fuerte.

-Hola de nuevo mi pequeña - exclamó mientras me desprendía de su fuertes brazos.

Me volví para saludar a Rose, se encontraba cerca de mí, así que me acerqué a ella.

-Hola tía Rose.

-Hola cielo - dijo mientras metía algo en la pequeña maleta - Parece que esto es todo – inquirió mirándome.

-¿Donde está Al? – pregunté mirando hacia las ventanas de su habitación que estaban en el segundo piso.

-Rose, cielo… ¡ven aquí! – la llamó Emm desde el auto. Ella lo miró.

-Ya viene – musitó mientras se dirigía hacia Emm, volví a mirar arriba.

Alice asomó su pequeña cabeza de duende por la ventana de su habitación.

-Oye… ya, ¡vamos! – le dije mientras le sonreía.

-Ya voy, apártate de allí – dijo haciendo señas con las manos – Voy a bajar.

Me aparté con un movimiento rápido para dejarle el espacio libre. Todos miraron arriba.

-Oh no, por la ventana no – dijo mi abuela lamentándose.

-No le pasara nada Esme – dijo mi abuelo por lo bajo.

Alice sacó su torso por la ventana mientras se impulsaba hacia el vacio. Aterrizó de pié en la tierra limpiamente.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí…podemos irnos – dijo mientras se acercaba pasando un brazo por mi cuello.

- si vamos – dije sonriéndole.

La idea pareció alegrarme lo suficiente, quería ir con los chicos, pero no cabíamos todos en el auto de Rose así que terminé por sentarme junto a Jake en el asiento trasero del auto de papá.

Mi abuelo ya había subido al Mercedes con mi abuela de copiloto. Avanzaron primero para situarse a la cabeza de los demás. En el Nissan, estaban mis tíos con Emm al volante. Este auto me gustaba, su color plateado resplandecía con la luz del sol, era el perfecto modelo del 370z. Mientras que en el nuevo Audi A8 color blanco de papá íbamos mi madre a su lado, Jake y yo.

-¡Aquí vamos! – dije mientras mi padre encendía el auto.

-Los cinturones – dijo Bella mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor.

El rugido suave de los motores resonó entre los árboles. El auto de mi abuelo avanzó primero seguido del nuestro, justo detrás venía el de Rose. Abroché mi cinturón distraída, mirando por las ventanas cerradas del auto. Mientras salíamos del sendero, hacia la carretera, eché un último vistazo a la casa que ya desaparecía en la espesura de los árboles. A mi lado, Jake abrochaba su cinturón mientras me rosaba con sus dedos en el dorso de mi mano. Desvié la vista de la ventana para mirarlo. Jake me sonrió, a su vez le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo tomó Billy lo del viaje? – preguntó Bella a Jake al cabo de unos minutos.

-Pues, aquí me vez – dijo Jake con alegría – Casi me sacó a patadas de la casa – añadió mientras reía.

-¿Qué hay de la manada? – preguntó mi padre sin despegar la vista de la autopista. Jake lo miró con cautela.

-Sabrán que hacer sin mí, no es la primera vez que los dejo.

-¿Instrucciones, no?

-Sí, les dejé instrucciones.

Mi madre y yo oíamos la conversación con interés sin hablar.

-¿En la Push? – preguntó mi padre a Jake como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

-Probablemente en la noche – dijo Jake asintiendo – No lo sabemos – agregó.

-¿Es posible? – dijo mi padre con serenidad.

-¿Qué es posible? – los interrumpí.

-No es nada amor – dijo Edward – Jake cree que anoche estuvo…un visitante cerca de la Push, es todo – dijo mirándola de nuevo para ver su expresión.

Mi madre lo miró por unos segundos.

-¿Eso es posible Jake? – dijo mi madre.

- No lo sabemos…al parecer solo estuvo allí para cazar, los chicos perdieron el rastro cuando se dirigió a la playa – Jake parecía molesto con la idea.

-¿Atravesó el océano? – pregunté intuyendo la respuesta.

- A gran velocidad – exclamó Jake asintiendo – No sabemos si volverá, le dije a Leah que estuviera alerta – agregó.

-¿Qué hay de Sam? – preguntó de nuevo mi padre.

-Pues… tiene a los chicos vigilando la frontera y las inmediaciones de la Push.

-¿No es peligroso para ella? – musité mirando a Jake.

-Sabe defenderse cielo – dijo papá – Es muy buena en eso, es rápida y muy ágil.

- Menos mal que tu estas aquí – dije aún mirando a Jake - No te pasará nada si estas…con nosotros. – añadí bajando la mirada, eso parecía bastante egoísta. Pero estaba feliz que estuviera aquí conmigo fuera del peligro.

-Ness, eso no está bien – dijo mi madre mirándome sorprendida.

-No por supuesto que no, pero la manada sabrá defenderse mejor – dije mirando a Jake buscando apoyo.

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades? – preguntó Jake con aire ofendido.

-No – dije rápidamente – Quiero decir, los chicos sabrían que hacer en caso de que… suceda algo.

-Yo también sabría que hacer – dijo Jake un poco melodramático.

-No si hay vampiras como yo cerca y rondando por ahí – musité con sarcasmo arqueando una ceja.

-Pues los lobos como yo deberían tener miedo – dijo Jake mirándome con una media sonrisa – con vampiras como tú que ni ponzoña tienen. – añadió en modo de broma pero el comentario pareció insultarme.

-Ponme a prueba Jacob, y veremos si resistes una mordida de las mías ahora que mi mandíbula está lo suficientemente desarrollada como para destrozarte en segundos– dije un poco seria pero con tono de burla, Jake sabía que no podría con eso.

-Recuérdame decirte que no sabrías que hacer sin mi – dijo sonriendo ante mi comentario que pareció agradarle repentinamente.

-Lo prometo – inquirí alzando mi mano derecha. Mientras rompíamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Ness creo que este viaje te va asentar bien – dijo mi padre sonriendo, mi madre lo miró, sabía a qué se refería.

-Edward, recuerda que esto es… un hobbie – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado cielo – dijo papá - Eres lo más importante para nosotros – añadió.

-Tranquilos, regresaré sana y salva, no me pasará nada – dije mirándolos con cansancio.

Esto parecía ser un verdadero reto para mis padres, nunca había viajado sin ellos, ni tampoco ellos se alejaban mucho de mí. De verdad que iba a disfrutar mucho estos días.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del viaje al aeropuerto de Washington. De vez en cuando miraba atrás mientras que Rose me saludaba desde el auto o Emm hacia muecas a la vez que yo le devolvía otra, mi vista se extendió hacia atrás donde podía ver a Alice que reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper mientras que este le besaba la frente.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con buen tiempo eran justo las diez. Desabroché mi cinturón mientras aparcábamos en el gran estacionamiento donde había unos cien autos más. Mi padre apagó el motor mientras se volvía hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con caballerosidad, como siempre.

-¡Claro papá! – le dije con rapidez. Miré a mi madre que estaba frente a mí, parecía ansiosa.

Había humanos por todas partes. Como era de esperarse, el dulce olor de la sangre estuvo en unos segundos entrando por los orificios de mi nariz haciendo que un fuego abrazador impregnara mi garganta ahora repentinamente seca. No tenia sed pero esa ligera molestia me hiso dudar. Mantuve mi postura para que mi madre se sintiera segura y no flaqueara en el último momento, pues ya estábamos en el aeropuerto y la verdad es que no me gustaría regresar a casa por una debilidad que podía controlar. Les sonreí.

-Todo irá bien – les dije haciendo un mohín – Solo serán unos días mamá – insistí mirándola.

-Yo la cuidaré – intercedió Jake – siempre lo hago – añadió con seguridad mientras yo asentía en señal de aprobación.

-Lo sé – dijo mi madre.

Mi padre miró a Jake de forma extraña, como si estuviera estudiándolo con la mirada y viendo más allá de su mente. Jake parecía estar suprimiendo cualquier pensamiento que estuviera pasando por su mente, se miraron por unos segundos casi acechándose con la mirada o eso parecía.

-Sabes, que lo sabré – dijo mi padre, esto me hiso volver la mirada hacia Jake, confirmando mi teoría.

-No sé de que hablas – dijo Jake poniendo una mano en la puerta haciendo ademán de salir.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-Pues estas equivocado – dijo Jake, ahora parecía alterado, se inclinó en su asiento totalmente tenso.

-Oigan, que… - comencé confundida.

-Hora de irnos – dijo mi madre chasqueando los dedos para captar su atención.

Abrí la puerta del auto y puse un pié afuera mientras me volvía para mirarlos. Mi madre veía a mi padre y a su vez este veía a Jake. Estaban inmóviles.

-¿Vamos? – dije alzando la voz y arqueando una ceja.

Me miraron sorprendidos, mi padre fue el primero en abrir la puerta, al salir dio un portazo tan fuerte que me sobresalté, mi madre le siguió mirándome con incredulidad. Me encogí de hombros.

Al salir mis tíos esperaban, sabía que habían escuchado nuestra conversación, por lo que al vernos desviaron las miradas. Mi padre sacó mi equipaje del auto dejando el de Jake a sus pies y llevando el mío hasta donde se encontraba el de los demás, Emm puso una mano en su hombro dándole un apretón, papá parecía bastante enfadado por algo que tenía que ver con Jake y también conmigo.

-¿Me perdí de algo? – pregunté a mamá en voz baja.

-No…no lo sé – dijo mirándome de reojo – Tranquila cielo, todo está bien – añadió pero no parecía muy segura de eso. Mis abuelos no se encontraban allí así que esto me distrajo.

-¿Donde están? – pregunté a nadie en particular, al llegar al grupo, mi madre y Rose intercambiaron miradas.

-Tuvieron que ir a otro lugar para estacionar el coche – respondió Jazz al instante. Asentí levemente.

Me volví para comprobar donde estaba Jake. Se había quedado atrás recostado en el auto con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, me miró y luego bajó la mirada. Lo miré ceñuda esperando que lo hiciera de nuevo para hacerle señas.

-No puedo resistir tu emoción Nessie – dijo Jazz. Me volví para mirarlo.

-Pues, pareces mucho mas emocionado que yo – musité dudando.

-Lo estoy – dijo guiñándome un ojo – Pero no más que tú, podría contagiar toda esta gente con esa alegría y optimismo que emanas. – dijo mirando a su alrededor. Le sonreí con desgana, volví la mirada a Jake que estaba aún en la misma posición.

Suspiré.

Me acerqué hacia Edward, pues deseaba saber que pasaba, sabía que no me diría nada pero era mejor intentarlo. Me sonrió al verme, lo rodee con los brazos mientras él me apretaba contra su pecho duro como una piedra.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté escondiendo la mirada en su pecho.

-No pasa nada cielo – dijo en tono serio.

-Entonces por qué…

-Eso es entre Jake y yo – me interrumpió dándome un beso en la frente.

Suspiré de nuevo desprendiéndome de su abrazo.

-Podrías hacer algo con estas emociones tío Jazz – musité mirando a Jazz quien sin decir una sola palabra me sonrió.

Repentinamente todos parecían emocionados, el sabio don de mi Tío desapareció la desazón de todos por lo recientemente sucedido. Comenzaron a hablar entre sí con más alegría, hasta mi padre se unió a las conversaciones.

Aproveché la situación y caminé con paso firme hacia Jake, me detuve frente a él y lo miré.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin mirarme.

Enarqué una ceja mientras me volvía sobre mis pies haciendo ademan de irme. Jake me tomó de la muñeca suavemente.

-¿Qué? – pregunté del mismo modo

. Jake bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento Ness, soy un imbécil – dijo aún sin mirarme.

-Sí, lo eres – musité.

-¿Lo soy?

-¿Quiero que me digas que pasa? – dije tomando su mentón obligándolo a mirarme.

-¡Nessie! – dijo Alice, me volví para mirarla, me hacía señas para que regresara.

-No aquí – dijo Jake tomando mi mano – Nos vamos.

Pasó una mano por mi cuello mientras caminábamos hacia a el grupo que nos esperaba, mis abuelos habían regresado, tomaron las maletas y se pusieron en marcha dejándonos atrás. Jake y yo caminamos con paso lento siguiéndolos hasta la gran sala de espera.


	5. Chapter 5

Odio y confusión

Nos encontrábamos justo frente a la plataforma para abordar el avión. Mis padres despidieron a mis tíos primero para después tomarse su tiempo conmigo.

-Rose, recuerda darle de comer por lo menos dos veces al día – dijo Bella a Rose frenéticamente – y agua, no le gusta tomarla pero tendrás que…obligarla – añadió mi madre haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Claro, Bella tranquila –repetía Rose una y otra vez.

-La carne no la adereces, no le gusta y recuerda que debe dormir – dijo hablando con rapidez – No dejes que coma tantas galletas, y que no suba a los árboles por favor, podría caerse.

De pronto comenzó a hablar mucho más rápido de lo habitual dando instrucciones mientras Rose asentía a cada instante. Yo escuchaba con atención a escasos centímetros de ellas.

-Bella está bien, oye – dijo tomándola de las manos, mi madre se detuvo al instante – Tenemos a Renesmee desde que nació, se perfectamente al igual que tú que necesita, no permitiré que le suceda nada, la cuidaré y la traeré de nuevo, a salvo ¿de acuerdo? – musitó en tono serio.

-De acuerdo – dijo mi madre asintiendo mientras la miraba.

-Bien – dijo abrazando a Rose y después a Emm – adiós chicos.

-¡Adiós! - dijeron al unísono mientras se alejaban para despedirse de mis abuelos. Alice y Jazz se acercaron hacia mi madre.

-Alice, Jazz – dijo volviéndose hacia ellos mirándolos con ansia – se las encargo mucho, sé que esto es ridículo, Rose sabe exactamente qué hacer, porque lo hace igual que yo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero Alice se que tú la protegerás de… confío en ti Alice, completamente y…

-Bella, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, todo estará bien – dijo con seguridad aferrando a mi madre entre sus brazos. – La protegeré con mi vida – añadió mientras me acercaba a ellos con paso lento. Esto parecía ser bastante difícil para mi madre.

-Lo sé – dijo mi madre abrazándola con fuerza, luego abrazó a Jazz – Que tengan buen viaje.

-Ahora…quiero que repitas conmigo – dijo Alice señalándola con el dedo – Nessie estará bien, no le pasará nada.

Mi madre la miró con el ceño fruncido luego asintió.

-Nessie estará bien, no le pasará nada. – dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Lo ves? - continuó Alice sonriendo – ¡Así me gusta! ¡Adiós Bella! – añadió y luego se marcharon.

-Mamá – dije con cautela.

-¿Tienes todo? – preguntó Bella, abrochando los botones de mi chaqueta.

-Todo – dije suspirando con voz cansina – No soy una niña mamá – agregué mirándola.

-Eres mi niña – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Lo sé – le sonreí mientras la abrazaba.

Mi padre se acercó hasta nosotras y nos abrazó, nos apretó fuerte contra su pecho de piedra mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Papá me… ahogas, no…puedo – dije en tono de broma – Respirar – añadí cuando me desprendí de su abrazo.

-Mi princesa – dijo Edward suspirando – Te extrañaremos – agregó.

-¡Ay no papá! no te pongas así, si van a estar lamentándose tanto – dije mirándolos con una sonrisa - Entonces es mejor que me quede.

Me miraron con nostalgia mientras yo ponía una mano en mi frente con dramatismo. Ya todos estaban listos solo esperaban por nosotros observando la embarazosa escena. Me incliné para darles un beso mientras suspiraba.

-Nos veremos en unos días – musité.

-Te amamos – dijo Bella.

-Yo también los amo.

Jake venía hacia nosotros, parecía un poco avergonzado por interrumpirnos, avanzó con cautela sin despegar un ojo de mi padre.

-Ness, debemos irnos – dijo tomándome de un brazo. – Adiós Bella…Edward – añadió sin mirar a mi padre.

-Adiós – dijo papá, creí notar cierta hostilidad en su voz.

-Adiós Jake, ¿cuídala si? – dijo mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo haré.

- Vamos – dije ya habíamos empezado a caminar para encontrarnos con los demás.

Todos se despidieron, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo intercambiando abrazos y besos. Me despedí de mis abuelos y de mis padres otra vez. Mientras avanzaba por la plataforma para abordar el avión.

Me acomodé en los mullidos puestos de primera clase junto a Jake que parecía algo adormecido y cansado, antes que el avión comenzara a elevarse por los aires, Jake ya había entrado en un sueño profundo. Me esperaba un viaje casi de ocho horas hasta Suiza para después dirigirnos en auto hasta el Edén.

Jake roncaba a mi lado parecía realmente agotado, supuse que sería por todo este lío del vampiro que había entrado a la Push, se les había escapado y empezaba a creer que Jake había partido en la madrugada y no ésta mañana como había dicho Bella. Seguro que Sam necesitaría a la manada cerca ahora que no sabían si volvería, Jake tendría que irse a patrullar con los demás haciendo guardias y se ausentaría por muchos días. Esto me angustiaba pues no sabría si estaría a salvo o en peligro. También me preocupaban los chicos, Leah y Seth, sobretodo Seth. Jake estaría más preocupado que yo, tenía una manada por la que velar y había venido a pasar unos días conmigo, esto estaba mal y máxime cuando la gente de la reserva, su gente, necesitaba de su protección.

-Ness, ¿quieres algo? - preguntó Emm desde el asiento trasero, inclinándose hacia mí, señalando la aeromoza que pasaba por los asientos del frente con una bandeja en las manos.

-¿No tienes hambre cariño? – dijo Rose que se encontraba a su lado.

-Eh, quizá un refresco– inquirí – Y eh… unas galletas – añadí mientras me llegaba un olor a galletas recién hechas desde la cocina en el fondo del pasillo.

-Claro – dijo Emm mientras llamaba a la aeromoza haciéndole señas.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la aeromoza regresó poniendo en la mesita que tenía frente a mí una bandeja con un refresco y un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate. Comencé a comerlas con lentitud, por supuesto, no eran como las de mi abuela Esme, fruncí el ceño intentando encontrar el sabor del azúcar, tragué con dificultad mientras tomaba el vaso de refresco y comenzaba a beber a tragos.

-Están horribles – dije moviendo solo los labios mirando a Emm que comenzó a reírse en voz baja

-¿Quieres que pida otra cosa? – preguntó Emm entre risas.

-No gracias, estaré bien – dije volviéndome en mi asiento.

Jake aún dormía profundamente, emitiendo ronquidos sonoros. Rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta el reproductor de música colocando los pequeños audífonos en mis oídos. Mi repertorio era variado pues escuchaba todo tipo de música desde las muy estruendosas y bien movidas hasta las más tranquilas y relajantes. Había crecido con la educación musical, pues mi padre, mi abuelo y mi tía Rose eran buenos músicos, tocaban muy bien el piano, pero yo había aprendido a tocar no solo el piano sino la guitarra y el violín. Sentía atracción por otros instrumentos como la guitarra eléctrica y la batería, sabía tocarlas muy bien, nunca tomé clases solo algunos videos en internet y algunas sugerencias de Emm. Al cumplir los tres años mi padre me había regalado todos estos instrumentos que descansaban en su antigua habitación de la mansión, junto con un mezclador y otros aparatos de sonido que también me había obsequiado Alice quien gozaba de una voz extraordinaria y una perfecta sincronización al tocar el piano, así que tenía prácticamente un estudio de grabación en casa.

La canción llegó a su fin mientras se reproducía la siguiente pista, la nana que me había compuesto mi padre resonaba en mis oídos, empezaba a tener sueño, así que al cabo de unos minutos me quede dormida.

-¡Ness, oye despierta!

La voz de Jake me trajo de nuevo a la conciencia, estaba soñando pero no recordaba nada.

-¿Te piensas quedar aquí, dormilona? – Dijo la animada voz de Alice – ¡Despierta! – agregó revolviéndome el pelo.

-¿Llegamos? – pregunté a media voz abriendo los ojos de golpe mientras me quitaba los audífonos y guardaba el reproductor en mi chaqueta.

-Sí, vamos levántate – dijo Jake ayudándome a levantar del asiento.

Aún adormecida y bostezando, rentamos dos autos que nos esperaban a la salida del aeropuerto internacional de Ginebra.

-¡Bonne nuit! – dijo el señor que rentaba los autos abriendo la puerta para que yo entrara. – ¡Bon voyage! - agregó el hombre.

-¡Merci! – respondí con voz amable.

-¡Jolies femmes!– dijo con asombro mirándonos a Rose a Alice y a mí.

-¡Merci beaucoup! – respondió Rose.

-¿Je sais où ils vont à ces belles dames? – preguntó el hombre posando la mirada en Rose observándola con admiración.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Jake mirándolo con hostilidad. Emm tomó a Rose de la mano mientras le abría la puerta del auto, tras echarle una mirada de advertencia al hombre.

-Quiere saber a dónde nos dirigimos – dije mirándolo, Jake parecía enfadado.

-¡Adentro, Ness! – dijo Emm tomándome del brazo y metiéndome en el auto donde ya estaban Alice y Jazz.

Preferí no mirar a jazz quien iba al volante.

-Monsieur, vous avez une Bonne nuit - dije, Jake subió y se sentó a mi lado enfurruñado.

-Merci – dijo el hombre mientras yo subía la ventanilla del auto.

Emm ya había encendido el coche, mientras avanzaba con lentitud debido al tráfico, Jazz hiso lo propio mientras yo abrochaba mi cinturón. El hombre rodeó el auto con rapidez y tocó la ventanilla cerrada del copiloto donde estaba Alice. Mi tía bajó el vidrio ahumado.

-¿Vous volez? – dijo Alice con amabilidad. Pero sin sonreír.

-¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Jake mirando fijamente al hombre que parecía hipnotizado.

-¿Que desea?…eso dijo – respondí suspirando.

-Caray, no sabía que todos hablaban francés– dijo aún mirando al hombre.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Vega moi, joil dame – dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Alice con gesto poco caballeroso y osado – ¡Belle femme, belle femme!

De pronto todo sucedió muy rápido, Jazz abrió la puerta de golpe saliendo del auto rápidamente. Rodeó el coche y tomó con brusquedad al hombre por la pechera de la camisa con una mano, mientras que con la otra le apretaba el cuello tirándolo en el piso de un tirón.

-¡Jasper, suéltalo! – Dijo Alice saliendo del auto – vamos Jasper, ¡déjalo! – añadió con autoridad.

Emm detuvo el auto saliendo de él mientras corría hasta nosotros, Rose lo siguió igualmente de rápido.

-¡Tía Alice! – Dije intentando salir del auto forcejeando por soltar mi cinturón.

-Nessie, no – musitó Jake tomando mis muñecas.

-¡Déjame Jake! – dije haciendo el esfuerzo por soltarme de las manos de Jake.

-¡No dejes que salga del auto! – dijo Rose a Jake asomándose por la ventana.

-¡No! ¡Jake suéltame, déjame…salir! – dije retorciéndome en sus brazos.

-Tranquila Ness, por favor quédate…quieta.

La gente comenzaba a aglomerarse alrededor mirando la escena, todos parecían realmente sorprendidos, pues nadie se atrevía a acercarse a nosotros.

-Vamos, suéltalo hermano – dijo Emm tomando a Jazz por el brazo obligándolo a soltar sus manos del cuello del hombre que ya estaba azul.

-¡Maldita sea! – Dijo Alice alzando la voz - ¡hazlo Jasper!

Jazz aflojó las manos, aún con el rostro crispado del odio mientras el hombre se retorcía en el piso tosiendo con violencia y agarrando su garganta con las dos manos.

-Vámonos de aquí – dijo Rose. Emm cogió a Jazz por los brazos obligándolo a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Jake conduce! – exclamó Rose desde fuera, al mismo tiempo Jake atravesaba el espacio desde el puesto trasero sentándose frente al volante.

Emm y Rose se alejaron mientras subían a su auto, la gente alrededor se apartó mientras pasaban por el medio. Estaba inmóvil en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, nunca había visto a Jasper perder el control de esa forma, no así, no en mi presencia. Jazz era como un excelente ejemplo de tolerancia, tranquilidad, despreocupación y paciencia, el hecho de que reaccionara de esta manera me hacía pensar que realmente no conocía al verdadero Jasper que se escondía bajo ese cuerpo colosal y esa expresión serena.

-Ness, deja que me siente con Jasper - dijo Alice sonriéndome algo nerviosa. Sin titubear hice lo mismo que Jake y salté al asiento del copiloto mientras abrochaba mi cinturón, Jake encendió el motor avanzando con rapidez entre los humanos expectantes, dejando al hombre tirado en el piso frente a la entrada del aeropuerto.

Empecé a sentir algo extraño, algo nuevo y muy poderoso un sentimiento de odio que se filtraba por mi cuerpo causando espasmos, empecé a sudar frio mientras que mi pulso se aceleraba, mi cabeza comenzó a arder, estaba furiosa de un momento a otro y no sabía por qué, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido. Jake, a mi lado, temblaba con violencia aferrando el volante con sus grandes manos.

-¡Jazz basta! – Dijo Alice desde el asiento trasero – ¡Mírame! mira a Nessie… ¡cálmate por favor! – añadió suplicándole.

Solté un gemido más sonoro que el anterior, Jake me miraba angustiado. Subí las piernas al asiento, las rodeé con mis manos y apoye mi cabeza en ellas, empezaba a sentir mareo y nauseas. Ahora sabía hasta qué punto este aparentemente inofensivo don de Jazz podía dañar a una persona fácilmente, nunca había sentido tanto odio en mis cinco años de vida porque tampoco era algo que sintiera a menudo. Estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo que me parecieron horas mientras nos alejábamos de la ciudad por otro camino hacia el sur de Ginebra. Comencé a ver árboles por doquier, Jake condujo siguiendo el auto de Emm por un camino estrecho, solo se veía la vegetación.

-Jake, detente a la entrada del sendero – dijo Alice con voz nerviosa - Jasper y yo bajaremos aquí – añadió.

Tan rápido como pude me volví hacia el asiento trasero, Jazz descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Alice mientras que ésta le acariciaba la mejilla. Pronto empecé a sentirme mejor ya no tenía nauseas y los espasmos se habían calmado.

-¿Tía que…?

-Jazz y yo bajaremos aquí – repitió de nuevo mirando a Jazz - Necesitamos estar un momento… a solas.

-Pero aún no hemos llegado – dije mirando a los lados para ver si divisaba una casa en algún lado. Solo veía árboles aunque estaba oscuro podía ver a unos metros más allá que se abría paso un camino, como un carretera.

-Jake sigue a Emm, no se detengan hasta que lleguen al Edén – exclamó sin mirarme – Estaremos en casa después de la media noche, no me esperes despierta – añadió mirándome arqueando las cejas.

-Pero…

-Jake aquí, detente – dijo Alice.

Jake detuvo el auto donde le había dicho Alice, la miré como abría la puerta del auto y salía seguida por Jazz que cerró la puerta tras de sí. Me giré en mi asiento dándole la espalda a la ventanilla mientras cerraba los ojos, tras mirar a Jake que parecía aún consternado. Sentí que la pequeña y fría mano de Alice me tocaba la espalda, giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar frente a ella, metió su cabeza por la ventanilla y me besó en la frente.

-¿Volverás? - pregunté bajando la mirada hasta mis manos.

-Claro que lo haré Ness - dijo como si fuera muy obvio mientras me sonreía con dulzura.

-¿Todo está bien? – pregunté alzando la mirada. Sus ojos dulces me observaban con una nota de nerviosismo.

-Todo está perfecto – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Bien, te veré luego.

Miré hacia al frente algo aturdida, Alice corrió hacia el auto de Emm. Rose estaba fuera recostada sobre la puerta, al llegar, Alice la abrazó mientras le decía algo al oído.

-No dejes que Nessie me espere – dijo separándose de ella - y discúlpenme por…

Alice parecía avergonzada.

-Oh, Alice no te preocupes – dijo Rose tomándola de las manos – Él te necesita ahora – añadió bajando ligeramente la voz.

Alice asintió echando un vistazo a Jazz que la esperaba recostado de un árbol, miró hacia nosotros y luego se giró de nuevo hacia Rose, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le entregó lo que parecía ser las llaves de la casa. Pude ver como se alejaba mientras cruzaba el bosque frente a nuestro auto, tomó a Jasper de la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Rose subió al auto, Jake encendió el motor y comenzamos el camino de nuevo.

Suspiré.

Jake me miraba de reojo a cada minuto como si esperara que gritara, llorara o hiciera algún berrinche porque Alice se había ido. Nunca en mi vida estuve lo suficientemente separada de mi familia por mucho tiempo. Cuando salíamos lo hacíamos todos o a veces solo mis padres y yo. Cada año íbamos de vacaciones a diferentes lugares, pero nunca en grupos separados. Ahora empezaba a afectarme que mi madre no estuviera aquí, ya los echaba de menos pero no iba a ser tan patética como para llorar o pedirle a Jake que me dejara subir al otro auto donde estaban los que, por estos días, serian como mis padres. Emm y Rose eran los perfectos padres sustitutos, al igual que mis abuelos, encajaban en el rol, haciéndolo a la perfección como lo hacían mis verdaderos padres.

Alice era como esa persona de la nunca esperas separarte por mucho tiempo, alguien que necesitas más que a nada, lo era todo, pero no estaban, se habían ido y no sabría cuando volverían. Ahora entiendo los miedos de mi abuela cada vez que ellos venían al Edén

Pero no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en echarme a llorar a los brazos de Rose cuando llegáramos al Edén simplemente porque sentía que extrañaba a mi madre y porque aún estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido y asustada por la forma en que Jazz había reaccionado en el aeropuerto y por si fuera poco haber sentido toda esta horda de odio en mi cuerpo. Esto era ridículo así que decidí que lo mejor era hablar. Pero Jake se me adelantó.

-Di algo – dijo desviando la mirada del sendero.

-Algo – dije sonriéndole.

Jake sonrió al notar mi buen humor mientras volvía la mirada al frente.

-Que graciosa – dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-dijiste que dijera…algo.

-Me refería a algo de…algo.

-Bien eh, ¿sabías que el mar muerto tiene diez veces más salinidad que los demás océanos? – dije mirándolo con expectación arqueando las cejas.

-Eh…no lo sabía - exclamó frunciendo el ceño algo confundido – Tampoco sabía que hablabas tan bien el francés – añadió.

Sabía cuatro idiomas porque mi padre y mi abuelo me los habían enseñado. En mi niñez no jugué con muñecas ni otros juguetes solo leía libros, muchos libros. Sabía muchas cosas, más de las que debería saber una niña de cinco años. Mi abuelo decía que no hacía falta que me inscribiera en un instituto pues era bastante inteligente y no necesitaba de grados de instrucción ni en preparatoria y universidades pues sobrepasaba los niveles de estudios académicos exigidos. Pero la escuela aún me llamaba la atención.

-No contaba con el francés dentro de los idiomas que ya conocías – dijo apartando la vista de la carretera para mirarme – Español, Italiano, Alemán, Ruso y… Francés… ¡guau! – agregó sorprendido.

-No hablo alemán.

-¡Caray! pero Carlisle si, el te había estado enseñando… ¿No? – preguntó mientras daba un curva hacia un camino nuevo.

Los árboles se dispersaban a medida que íbamos avanzando hacia un claro, mientras que un lago inmenso se extendía a sus anchas mientras seguíamos aproximándonos hacia lo que parecía ser…

-El Edén – dije mirando a los lados, ignorando la pregunta de Jake – ¿Llegamos?

-Eso parece – dijo Jake suspirando.


	6. Chapter 6

La casa del lago

Nos abrimos paso por un camino estrecho donde uno tras otro, se extendían árboles de cerezos realmente hermosos, que se alineaban por la vereda, de los cuales, caían una por una y en forma lenta haciendo círculos en el aire las flores totalmente blancas que se apilaban al pié de los árboles, cubriendo el suelo de una espesa capa blanca como la nieve.

-¡Hermoso! – dijo Jake parpadeando sorprendido.

-Si hermoso – dije igual de sorprendida que Jake.

Seguimos avanzando por la estrecha vía siguiendo el auto de Emm, que se detuvo frente a un gran arco de madera donde se entretejían matitas verdes que caían en forma de cortina. Justo en medio, con letras de color dorado, decía, "Edén" de las cuales caía, al igual que el arco las matitas verdes.

Emm sacó un brazo por la ventana, abrió el buzón de correos que estaba a unos centímetros y sacó unos sobres color blanco al mismo tiempo que metía de nuevo el brazo y avanzaba. Jake lo siguió, al pasar por el buzón pude ver que decía en letras pequeñas, Alice y Jasper Cullen, y en la parte de abajo en letras más pequeñas decía - nuestro paraíso.

-Nuestro paraíso – repetí pensativamente la frase. Jake rió con ironía mientras yo lo miraba arqueando una ceja a modo de pregunta. – Me gusta – añadí después de unos segundos. Jake rió de nuevo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada.

Emm estacionó el auto en una esquina, entretanto Jake aparcaba el nuestro justo a su lado. Apagó el motor y salimos. Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida.

Justo frente a nosotros había unas escaleras, que conducían hacia un puente de madera construido en un cimiento de piedras. Era bastante alto dado que se alzaba a la altura de los cerezos que allí se encontraban. Las ramas de los árboles se entrecruzaban formando un túnel de espesas flores blancas sobre el puente.

Me encaminé atontada hacia las escaleras, mientras las subía intentaba no pisar las flores de cerezo que se encontraban tendidas en los escalones, eran tan hermosas que estaba mal que las pisara o que las apartara, porque hasta la forma en que habían caído en los escalones era hermosa, Jake venía tras de mí en silencio mirando a su alrededor, Emm y Rose nos seguían sonriendo ante nuestra reacción.

-¿Te gusta Ness? – dijo Rose desde atrás.

-Me encanta…es hermoso – dije mirando el techo de ramas de cerezo de las cuales mas florecitas caían en círculos.

Llegamos al final del puente donde había un enlace de suelo de madera, igual que la del puente que se extendía varios metros formando una superficie.

-Esme construyó la casa encima de estos cimientos de piedra – dijo Rose pasando al frente jugueteando con las llaves que tenía en sus manos. – Es…un porche pero a unos cinco metros de altura. – agregó riendo.

Miré a mi alrededor, pues tal y como decía Rose el porche se alzaba encima de los cimientos. La superficie estaba rodeada por un hermoso diseño de madera, tenía más pinta de un balcón que de porche dado a la altura. Cuatro columnas separadas entre sí, dos a los lados del puente, se extendían hacia arriba sosteniendo el techo, también de madera. Miré a la derecha donde había unas sillas y una pequeña mesita, parecía una salita de estar. Al otro lado guindando del techo había una silla mecedora color blanco para dos personas con hermosos cojines de color lila, el color preferido de Alice.

-¿Entramos? – preguntó Rose en voz baja.

-Sí, claro – dije parpadeando hacia ella.

Justo a los lados de la puerta había cuatro ventanales como los de la mansión, al parecer mi abuela le gustaba demasiado dar luz a las casas que construía.

Rose abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, entramos uno seguido de otro. Al igual que con el puente, quedé impactada al ver el interior de la casa.

-¡Hogar dulce hogar! – dijo Emm tomando por la cintura a Rose para después darle un largo beso en los labios.

Desvié la mirada al instante pues esto me producía incomodidad. Jake me observaba desde atrás mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

- Ven, vamos – dijo tomándome de la mano.

El interior de la casa era un poco mas acogedor, no era de gran tamaño pero definitivamente era hermoso. Justo a la izquierda, la pared tenía forma de medio circulo cubierta de ventanas de cristal, que iban desde el techo hasta el piso, allí se encontraba la salita donde había un sofá color blanco y una mesa de café redonda, encima descansaba un jarrón con hermosas fresias y lilas. El enorme televisor plasma se encendió al mismo tiempo que Emm se recostaba en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Rose.

-Iremos a ver – dijo Jake a mi lado.

Rose asintió sonriéndonos.

La cocina estaba a la derecha, la decoración se basaba más que todo en el gusto de Alice. Estaba empotrada con mármol beige con detalles dorados. Justo en el centro estaba la pequeña mesa de comedor frente a otro ventanal igual de grande con vista al lago. Al verlo me entraron ansias de salir corriendo hacia él.

-¡Vamos a verlo! – dije tomando de la mano a Jake.

-No, espera. Vamos arriba, luego vemos las inmediaciones – exclamó señalando las escaleras que estaban al fondo.

-Bien – dije mientras Jake me tomaba de nuevo de la mano y se volvía hacia las escaleras.

Me detuve frente al rellano pues el pasillo que se extendía hasta el final captó mi atención. Solté la mano de Jake mientras caminaba hacia él. No tenía paredes solo ventanas iguales a las de la salita. Atesoraba una vista espectacular del lago. Sorprendida, eché a correr por el pasillo donde había una puerta de cristal, al notar que Jake no me seguía me volví.

-¿Vienes? Luego vamos arriba - dije mirándolo de forma persuasiva. Sonreí pues sabía que no se resistiría a esa mirada.

- ¡Caray! ¿Cómo es que lo haces? – dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

-¿qué cosa? – pregunté.

Abrí la puerta de cristal y al salir, La brisa sopló con violencia en mi rostro. Definitivamente estaba en el paraíso. Aunque todo estaba a oscuras unos farolitos daban claridad al porche que se extendía horizontalmente hacia otras escaleras pero en forma de caracol.

-Vamos – dije emocionada corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Jake me siguió sin titubear. Bajamos tan rápido como pudimos, hubiera podido saltar pero el jardín que se encontraba debajo me impidió hacerlo. Al llegar lo miré sorprendida.

En medio del jardín había un camino de piedras que sobresalía del suelo algo irregulares. Los tulipanes y las rosas rojas abundaban a un lado mientras que del otro, con hermosos colores en tonalidades blancas y amarillas, se encontraban las fresias.

-Son las favoritas de Alice y las mías también – dije desviando la mirada hacia Jake, que me observaba.

Jake saltó la cerca, avanzó por el camino de piedras y se acuclilló frente a las fresias, tomó una, la olió y luego se levantó. Estuvo frente a mí en medio segundo.

Extendió la flor hacia mí con la mirada seria.

-¡gracias! – exclamé mientras alzaba una mano para tomarla.

Jake fue más rápido pues al mismo tiempo que tomaba la flor de su mano, él sujetó la mía con delicadeza atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Nos miramos por unos segundos en medio de la oscuridad. Jake tomó la flor de mi mano y apartó el cabello de mi oreja donde acomodó la pequeña flor.

-Aquí se ve mucho mejor – dijo a mi oído.

Su aliento rozó mi mejilla obligándome a inspirar casi al instante.

Jake era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Algo había cambiado, quizá la forma en que mi mente y cuerpo reaccionaban, era como si necesitara de él, me había propuesto a mi misma descubrir por qué Jake actuaba de esta forma, pero no lo iba a negar, si lo descubría tal vez no me molestaría en pedirle explicaciones, o tal vez sí, lo haría.

-Vamos al muelle – dije desviando la mirada.

-Si vamos.

Suspiró.

-¿Carrera de aquí al muelle? – dije ya empezando a correr a toda velocidad. Jake me siguió pero sabía que no me alcanzaría, solo en fase podría hacerlo.

Atravesé el campo como un bólido y en unos segundos estuve corriendo encima del muelle. Me detuve al final de éste a esperar a Jake.

Miré hacia el horizonte cerré los ojos y dejé que la brisa fría se colara por los poros de mi piel. Pude sentir a Jake muy cerca de mí, pero no me volví. Abrí los ojos de golpe, pues Jake aún no se acercaba, me giré y allí estaba, sin camisa con sus grandes pectorales y su perfecto abdomen plano, pero duro como una piedra.

-¿Qué haces?

Arqueé una ceja.

-Querías venir al lago ¿no? – dijo con sarcasmo. Ya veía sus intenciones.

-Oh no, no, no Jake no lo hagas.

Jake se acercaba hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. No tenía salida, jake me lanzaría al lago y tenía puesta mi chaqueta favorita. Empecé a desabotonarla al mismo tiempo que me quitaba los zapatos y los tiraba a un lado. Saqué los brazos de la chaqueta de un tirón y la tiré junto a los zapatos.

-Sabes Jake, me encanta esta chaqueta – dije acercándome más a la orilla del muelle.

-Lo sé – exclamó dando un paso hacia mi – y a mí me encanta cómo te queda.

Corrió hacia mí tomándome de la cintura y los dos caímos al agua.

El lago estaba en calma, nadamos por mucho rato bajo el agua pues jake tenía las mismas facilidades que yo para aguantar la respiración.

- Jake debemos irnos – dije al cabo de una hora, o eso me pareció.

-¿Porque debemos irnos? -

Me tomó de la cintura halándome hacia el fondo. Como pude me solté y nadé hacia arriba agitando mis piernas y brazos para impulsarme.

-Porque Rose nos está esperando – dije apartando el pelo de mi cara justo cuando jake aparecía frente a mí – ¿acaso no tienes hambre? – pregunté nadando hasta el muelle.

-Pues valla que si – admitió.

Subimos al muelle mientras yo tomaba los zapatos y mi chaqueta goteando agua por todas partes.

-¿Carrera hasta la casa? – preguntó jake al mismo tiempo que echaba a correr.

-¡Te ganaré!

En unos segundos estuve al frente dejando a jake a unos cuantos metros de mí. Pasé frente al jardín y cuando estuve al pié de la escalera de caracol jake apareció a mi lado.

-Te dije que te ganaría – dije lacónicamente, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Oh, sí –respondió con pesar a mi espalda riendo.

Rose nos esperaba en el pasillo con dos toallas dobladas en los brazos. Con la misma expresión que la de mi madre cuando llegaba a casa con jake llena de lodo. Esto solía hacerlo todas las tardes cuando iba de caza con Jake, me divertía mucho.

-Nessie, estas empapada – dijo Rose envolviéndome en la toalla, tirando la otra a jake. – ¿Tienen hambre? – preguntó mientras me pasaba una brazo por el hombro y me llevaba adentro.

-¡Mucha! – dijimos jake y yo al mismo tiempo.

Comimos en silencio y rápido, Jake compitió conmigo para ver quien terminaba su comida más rápido y por supuesto el me ganó, por una cucharada, cabe destacar y luego subimos a nuestras habitaciones por orden de Rose, para tomar una ducha caliente. En el segundo piso solo había un pequeño vestíbulo con unas cuantas puertas, cuatro para ser exacta.

-Jake, dormirás aquí – dijo buscándolo con la mirada y señalando la primera puerta – dentro están tus maletas…y el baño es ese – dijo señalando la puerta contigua.

-Bien, Gracias Rose – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y tras echarme una mirada la cerró tras de sí.

-Y tú cielo, dormirás en la habitación de Alice y Jazz – dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias tía – dije con nostalgia, pues acababa de recordar que Alice no estaba.

Hubo una pausa.

– ¿volverá? - pregunté buscando su mirada.

-Por supuesto – dijo Rose.

Intenté por todos los medios creerle, no tenía sueño ni estaba cansada pero definitivamente necesitaba un baño para relajarme.

-Intenta dormir – musitó tomándome de los hombros – mañana será un gran día, tus lecciones… ¿recuerdas? Por eso estamos aquí – añadió mientras me besaba en la frente.

Mis lecciones, caray, casi lo había olvidado, pero sin Alice incluso sin ella mis lecciones carecían de significado.

-Lo intentaré – dije bajando la mirada.

-Buenas noches, cariño – dijo mientras veía el reloj de pared antiguo que estaba frente a nosotras. – ¡Buenos días en realidad! Son casi las tres.

- Iré a darme un baño – dije suspirando.

-Bien – dijo Rose – si necesitas ayuda, llámame.

Asentí mientras entraba a la habitación. La enorme cama de dosel con vaporosas cortinas blancas se situaba justo en frente. Miré a un lado donde había un pequeño armario de madera antiguo. Unas cortinas transparentes de color rosado cubrían el único ventanal de la habitación donde había un hermoso diván algo anticuado, del mismo tono de las cortinas, al parecer conservaban algunas cosas de la época en que Alice y Jazz habían contraído matrimonio. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?, no lo sabía exactamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Preguntas y respuestas

Me encaminé hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final, abrí la puerta y entré. Definitivamente estaba en un baño de esta época.

Una ducha con puertas de cristal me esperaba justo al frente. Todo era color blanco con accesorios de plata. Caminé hacia la ducha mientras que un espejo descomunal reflejaba mi silueta al pasar. Un encimero redondo de mármol blanco bien elaborado se situaba en medio de la habitación, encima descansaba un jarrón con muchas fresias olorosas y un montón de velas blancas encendidas. Parecía un spa, me sonreí a mi misma al imaginarme a Alice tomando un baño de espumas con esencias.

El agua estaba tibia aunque para mí, las temperaturas no tenían ningún significado pues siempre me mantenía igual, nunca tenía frio ni calor, eso era lo mejor de ser vampira. Me lavé los dientes mientras inspeccionaba mi cabello, Estaba hecho una maraña, pues lo tenía muy largo y en el lago se había anudado completamente.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras intentaba peinarme con grandes dificultades pues los rizos ya empezaban a tomar forma.

-No… puedo, con… esto – dije entre dientes intentando desenredar los nudos con el cepillo. – No… ¡Ay! ¡Tía Rose, necesito…ayuda! – grité con desesperación.

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente mientras abría la puerta de golpe, dejando el cepillo encajado en mi cabello.

Jake salió al mismo tiempo. Al parecer mi grito de horror lo hiso salir furtivamente de… la ducha.

-¿Qué… que pasa? ¿Qué tienes Nessie? – Preguntó parpadeando bastante alarmado.

Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados, estaba paralizada, encajada en el umbral de la puerta. Unas gotitas de agua caían desde su cabello recorriendo su cuello y hombros hasta llegar a su abdomen desnudo, mientras que la toalla que lo cubría absorbía el agua que descendía hasta su pelvis.

Rose apareció en la entrada de las escaleras con expresión de espanto en su cara.

-¡Jacob! - exclamó entornando los ojos con sarcasmo.

Jake pareció darse cuenta casi al instante, mientras bajaba la mirada ruborizándose por la expresión de Rose. Se volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pude escuchar que maldecía por lo bajo a la vez que emitía un leve – ¡lo siento! – tras la puerta.

Aún pasmada por la escena me dirige a la habitación de Alice sin parpadear. El chasquido de la puerta me sobresaltó al cerrarse, mientras subía a la cama Rose quitó el cepillo de mi cabello con delicadeza sentándose a mi espalda. Estaba realmente asombrada pues Jake nunca se había permitido que lo viera sin más ropa que sus pantalones cortos y algunas veces con camiseta, pero no era el único pues sus hermanos de camada iban siempre igual, dejando a la intemperie parte de sus grandes músculos, hasta Leah exponía su maravillosa figura usando ropa bastante ligera y pantalones más cortos de lo habitual. Tal vez Rose no se había dado cuenta de mi reacción pero me llevó unos minutos salir de mi ensimismamiento cuando me habló a la espalda.

-¿Estás bien Nessie? – preguntó con extrañeza.

-¿Qué? - pregunté al girarme hacia ella – Lo siento tía ¿qué decías?

-No decía nada solo te pregunté si estabas bien.

-Ah.

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy, perfectamente – dije bajando la mirada.

-Umm – musitó, pasando de nuevo el cepillo suavemente por mi cabello.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rogando para que Rose no preguntara nada mas pues al igual que mi madre, solía mentir muy mal. Además no sabría que decirle. Un caudal de nuevas sensaciones afloró en mi cuerpo de forma extraña, las mariposas invadieron mi estomago obligándome a reír. Era chocante mi comportamiento pues no tenía razón de ser. Me iba a volver loca, necesitaba ayuda profesional. Tal vez mi abuelo no haría muchas preguntas si le dijera algún día que necesitaba un diagnostico psicológico rápido por mis reacciones involuntarias en torno a Jake.

De lo más profundo de mi mente surgió una duda que tal vez Rose pudiera aclararme, era la indicada para esto, definitivamente estaba loca si pretendía hacer lo que iba a hacer. Pero de nuevo mi dudoso impulso me hiso actuar mientras que de mi mente se escapaban imágenes. La mayoría era el rostro de Jake. Luego estaba mi padre mirándolo con hostilidad en el aeropuerto y de nuevo aparcería Jake con su hermosa sonrisa. Luego Jake y después…Jake. Decidí que era el momento indicado así que inspiré y luego me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Tía Rose? – pregunté con cautela.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – pregunté en tono serio. Me giré hacia ella para mirarla. Rose vaciló por unos segundos.

-Depende de que tan personal sea - respondió con serenidad arqueando una ceja.

-Pues no es nada del otro mundo – bajé la mirada hacia mis manos – Pero si no quieres responder…está bien, lo entenderé.

Esperé.

Me miró por unos segundos mientras daba golpecitos en la palma de su mano con el cepillo, pensativamente. Se levantó abriendo el cajón de la mesita que tenía a un lado y guardó el cepillo, la seguí con la mirada mientras se sentaba de nuevo frente a mí.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – murmuró.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Sonreí triunfante, eran muy pocas las veces cuando Rose se resistía a darme algo así que aproveché el momento pensando cual sería la mejor forma de hacerle mi pregunta sin exponer demasiado mis motivos. Lo mejor era hacerlo de la manera más simple. Inspiré mientras me preparaba aclarando mi garganta.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de Emm?

Rose se quedó inmóvil ante mi pregunta pues la había cogido fuera de base. No cabía la menor duda que la había dejado sorprendida. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras cavilaba su respuesta que imaginé respondería con mucho tacto.

-Pues…eh, ya conoces la historia, sabes que le salvé la vida – murmuró arrugando el ceño. Asentí varias veces haciendo señas para que continuara. – Básicamente, tardé casi un año en descubrir que estaba realmente enamorada de él.

"Al ver a Emm hubo algo que hizo que me abstuviera de… matarlo. Nessie…esto es bastante subjetivo, quiero decir, no a todas las personas les sucede igual. Le salvé la vida, por supuesto, pero para mí no era suficiente, al menos no en ese sentido. Hay… un proceso que está íntimamente ligado a los sentimientos, por ejemplo, Emm si se enamoró de mí al instante, desde el primer momento en que me miró con sus ojos de vampiro. Me necesitaba y allí estuve yo, luchando contra su rebeldía y su instinto digno de un renacido neófito.

"Aunque ya había agotado todos sus recursos para conquistarme incluyendo el hecho de que intentara por todos los medios hacer a un lado su sed, un día solo me tomó de los brazos y me besó. No supe que estaba realmente enamorada de Emmett hasta ese día que vi con más claridad, que él era todo lo que quería y todo lo que podría necesitar."

Suspiró con la mirada perdida.

-"Así que se sintió orgulloso la tarde que le di el sí. Nos casamos en cuanto Esme tuvo listo los preparativos de la boda. Recuerdo que Carlisle me llevó al altar como el verdadero padre que es, feliz de que por fin Emm y yo íbamos a estar juntos el resto de la eternidad. Aunque hemos celebrado ya dos bodas, cumpliremos casi un siglo de casados y aún lo amo igual como la primera vez. Nunca podría…amar a nadie más.

Suspiró de nuevo, parecía más feliz de lo habitual al recordar su pasado. Nos quedamos en silencio contemplándonos la una a la otra.

-Nessie ¿por qué me preguntas sobre esto? - parecía serena pero intuí que sospechaba algo.

Al igual que yo, ella también me cogió con la guardia baja. Me eché hacia atrás acurrucándome entre las suaves almohadas. Rose se mantuvo inmóvil pero arqueó una ceja con impaciencia.

-Solo es una historia que me gustó escuchar – exclamé cerrando los ojos – Gracias por contármelo tía.

-Umm – murmuró. Aún podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

Esperé.

-¿Nessie? – preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Sí?

-Tiene esto algo que ver con…

La puerta sonó en ese instante con tres golpes secos. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Me salvé en la raya. ¿Tiene esto que ver con Jake? Por supuesto que tiene que ver con Jake, tía Rose. Pero soy una cobarde. No sé ni siquiera que siento - pensé para mis adentros.

-Pasa, Emm – musitó Rose.

Emm abrió la puerta. Tenía un teléfono celular en la mano que extendió hacia mí mientras se acercaba.

-¡Llamada internacional! – dijo con alegría guiñándome un ojo sonriendo.

-¿¡De verdad! - Casi le arranqué el teléfono de la mano mientras lo ponía en mi oído. La voz de mis padres era todo lo que quería escuchar. - Bel… ¿mamá?

-Hola cielo - respondió Bella casi al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo estas corazón?

-Hola mamá…estoy bien. Pensé que no llamarías.

-Te extraño demasiado, y Edward me iba a volver loca si no lo hacía.

-Oh, mama yo… ¡también los extraño!

-¿Cómo va todo? – su voz sonaba alegre aunque algo ansiosa.

-Perfectamente.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Pues, aún no ha comenzado la diversión – alcé la vista hacia Emm que reía por lo bajo.

-¿Y tus lecciones? – preguntó extrañada.

-Esa… va a ser mi única diversión – dije riendo.

-¿Ni siquiera has ido al lago?

-Oh si, hace rato me di un chapuzón con Jake.

-Desearía que intentaras dormir.

-Si estuviera dormida, no hubieras podido hablar conmigo.

-Es cierto, aún así…

-Me alegra que lo hallas hecho – exclamé con sinceridad.

-Lo haré las veces que quieras.

-Gracias mamá.

-¿Y Jake?

-Creo que duerme – aventuré.

-Oh, envíale saludos de nuestra parte.

-¡Claro mamá!

-Cielo, tu padre quiere hablarte.

-Está bien. ¡Adiós mamá!

-¡Adiós hija! ¿Cuídate si?

-¡Lo haré! – le prometí.

-¡te quiero!

-¡Yo también!

Alcancé oír como le pasaba el teléfono a mi padre.

-¿Hola corazón como estas?

-¡Hola papá, estoy bien! – exclamé con alegría.

-Pareces bastante contenta.

-Pues, el Edén es acogedor y el lago es hermoso.

-Sí, todo es hermoso allá.

-Dile a mi abuela que se llevó diez puntos por construir la casa y otros diez por escoger este lugar junto a los cerezos.

-Se lo haré saber – dijo riendo.

-¿Donde están ahora? – pregunté extrañada.

-Carlisle tuvo que viajar a Atlanta por cuestiones de trabajo y por supuesto, Esme se fue con él.

-¡Envíale saludos de nuestra parte!

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te preparas para las lecciones?

-¡Estoy ansiosa papá, no sabes cuánto!

-Puedo imaginarlo. Solo Jasper podría saberlo a la perfección.

-Si…jazz. – dije con nostalgia recordando a Alice y Jasper que aún no regresaban. ¡Oh oh! Emm negaba con la cabeza con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Miré a Rose con horror, me devolvió la mirada con angustia pues había recordado en ese instante el momento en que Alice y Jasper se habían ido.

-¡Nessie! – exclamó mi padre, su voz se endureció.

-¿Si…papá? – dije con la voz quebrada.

-¿Puedes comunicarme con Rose?

-Si…claro, eh… ¿pasa algo?

-No cielo, por supuesto que no – dijo relajando la voz al notar mi tensión.

-Ah.

-¿Te digo algo?

-¿sí?

-Mañana en tus lecciones, utiliza tus sentidos más dominantes. Así podrás envestir a Emmett con facilidad. – dijo para distraerme.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

-Y eres igual de rápida que yo, así que tienes ventaja.

-Bien – dije con voz ronca.

-Muy bien cielo, ahora…comunícame con Rose – musitó con naturalidad.

-Adiós papá. ¡Te quiero!

-¡Yo también cielo!

-Si…eh, ¿tía Rose? – dije buscándola con la mirada.

Le extendí el teléfono mientras Rose lo tomaba y lo ponía en su oído.

-Hola Edward es Rose – dijo mirándome a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

Agucé mi oído, quería saber de qué hablarían.

-Hola Rose, sal de la habitación – dijo mi padre con serenidad.

-Eh…si – Rose me miró de nuevo guiñando un ojo. Salió de la habitación seguida de su esposo.

Me quedé quieta por unos segundos escuchando como bajaban las escaleras. Luego me abalancé en silencio hacia la puerta entreabierta, para escuchar con más facilidad.

-Bien…estoy en el jardín ¿qué pasa Edward? – murmuró Rose.

-Ve al muelle Rose – le ordenó mi padre con la voz tranquila.

-Que…

-Ve, Rose.

Pues qué bien, mi padre no quería que escuchara su conversación con Rose.

Abrí la puerta con cautela y me detuve en medio del pasillo. Ahora tenía que utilizar el sentido más dominante, mi oído.

-Lo siento papá. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

Las ondas sonoras llegaron a mi oído con facilidad. Escuchaba todo, Desde la brisa que movía los cerezos, hasta el crujir de la vieja madera del muelle bajo el lago. Esto parecía ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Estoy aquí – dijo Rose.

-Bien… ¿ha cambiado algo?

-si… bueno eso creo - dijo Rose titubeando.

-¿Estás segura?

- No lo sé - Rose parecía compungida por la forma en que titubeaba al hablar.

Mi padre empezó a murmurar así que se me hizo más difícil percibir sus palabras. Solo podía escuchar a Rose que hablaba con rapidez en tono normal.

-Edward, lo sé… ¡no, por supuesto que no! Pero…debes entenderlo, ¡no es tan fácil! ¿Y bella?... Edward no creo…es complicado – Rose parecía alterada, intenté extender la banda elástica desde mi oído.

-Bien…comunícame con Emm – dijo mi padre que parecía algo enfadado.

-¡Está bien! – exclamó Rose con fastidio – ¿Emmett?

Emmett tomó el teléfono. La brisa entró por los mechones del Pelo de Rose, mientras me llegaba un olor fuerte a chicle, por lo que deduje que ya venía de regreso.

-Hola hermano ¿qué hay?

-Emm…sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Lo harás?

-Claro hermano, pero…no será fácil, Ness…

-Lo sé – dijo – inténtalo.

-Bien.

-Gracias Emm, sabes que es importante para mí. – Dijo con fervor - Oye, ¿cuando crees que regresen?

-No lo sé…Alice no dijo exactamente - Musitó Emm -¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nessie.

-Ella estará bien. Aunque… la extraña.

-Rose también… se le nota preocupada. – dijo mi padre con un suspiro.

-Si regresa…te llamaré.

-Por favor – dijo mi padre.

-Está bien, adiós hermano.

-¡adiós!

Me quedé helada en mi posición. ¿Mi padre quería controlarme? No lo puedo creer, le había dado órdenes a Rose pero mi tía no pareció estar de acuerdo por lo que recurrió a su única, otra opción - Emmett – ¡maldición!... ahora bien, ¿por qué, querría mi padre hacer esto? De algo estaba completamente segura y sabía que se trataba de alguien y aunque casi no logré entender de qué hablaban, todo parecía señalar hacia Jake. Me deslicé hacia abajo sentándome en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada ausente. Permanecí en silencio, confundida, llena de pensamientos incoherentes y recostada lánguidamente contra la puerta de la habitación.

El chasquido de una puerta me sobresaltó al abrirse. Jake apareció frente a mí con expresión confundida.

-Hola – exclamó frunciendo el ceño inspeccionándome con la mirada.

-Hola.

-¿Te echaron de la habitación? – dijo en tono de burla.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Solo estoy tomando aire – dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Me miró ceñudo mientras se acuclillaba, se sentó frente a mí con expresión sombría. Aún tenía la mirada ausente por lo que chasqueó lo dedos para exigir mi atención. Lo miré cansinamente suspirando.

-Te conozco. – musitó con seriedad.

-Yo también.

Esto me hizo reír. Jake se unió a mis risas cubriendo su rostro en sus grandes manos.

-Tonta Nessie, quiero decir, se que te pasa algo.

-Pues qué bien me conoces – murmuré frotándome las sienes.

-¿Nessie?

-¿Jake?

Me miró con fastidio bajando la mirada a sus manos. No quería que siguiera preguntando, ¿además que le diría? – "Jake, mi papá me está controlando – ¡patético!

-Estas enfadada… ¡oh! ¡Ness! – alcé la vista hacia él pues de un momento a otro pareció alterado – Siento lo de antes, nunca quise que me vieras…

-Jake, Jake, Jake oh Jake…no, no hay problema, ¡no pasa nada! – le aseguré para calmarlo.

-Y entonces por qué…

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Entonces por qué creo que estas enfadada?

Me miró expectante esperando una respuesta. Dudé unos segundos mientras cavilaba.

-Bella, te envió saludos. – dije cambiando el tema.

-¡Hablaron! – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

-Ella está bien, me extraña.

Suspiré.

-Y… ¿tu padre? – preguntó con cautela.

No, maldición Jake. Lo miré sin saber que decir. Sabía que no se refería exactamente a mi padre como tal. Me sentí incomoda por lo que subí mis piernas rodeándolas con los brazos para ganar tiempo.

-Eh…Edward está bien, se preocupa… demasiado.

-Que quieres decir con…demasiado.

-Pues…demasiado como que…

-Te controla – dijo sin mirarme.

-No, es solo que…

-No es cierto, no te controla pero tú crees que sí.

Me tensé ante su sinuoso comentario. Pero Jake estaba en lo cierto, estaba segura que mi padre, de alguna forma, me controlaba.

-¿Que mas podría ser? - exclamé alterándome, alzando un poco la voz.

-Solo se preocupa Nessie, no puedes reprochárselo.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunté apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara con violencia. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que perdía el control.

-Nessie, es tu padre tiene derecho a preocuparse. – dijo bajando la mirada.

-Jake, no – me callé y luego lo incité. Empezaba a molestarme – ¡no digas eso!

-¿Decir qué? – Dijo entornando los ojos – Nessie, así era con tu madre, quiero decir…

-¿La controlaba? – Pregunté.

-¡No! – Dijo Jake alterándose por el significado equivocado de su frase – Quise decir que…

-¿Qué? – lo incité de nuevo.

-Solo se preocupa… demasiado – dijo, como si tan solo la idea le pareciera horrorosa.

-No es cierto – dije negando rotundamente.

-Sí lo es – me atajó, luego nos quedamos en silencio y después de unos segundos habló de nuevo - Bueno, si no es cierto entonces… ¿por qué crees que lo hace?

Me retó con la mirada. Arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta. La respuesta estaba frente a mí. Me quedé muda pues no tenía el valor para decirle.

-¿Lo ves? – dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de mi.

Esto me enfureció aún más. Me levanté de un saltó con la mirada fija en Jake, lo miraba con furia. Jake también se levantó, parecía sorprendido por mi reacción. No lo podía creer, como era posible que estuviera de parte de mi padre y compartiendo la misma estúpida idea de "la preocupación impulsiva"

Me molestaba la concepción herrada que tenía Jake cuando debería estar apoyándome. Además de sentirme frustrada porque… maldita sea, Jake – y estaba segura de que así era - había cambiado. Y prácticamente lo negaba en mi cara. Tenía el presentimiento de que se debatía por dentro, pues sabía a la perfección que no era correcto lo que sentía y la única forma de enmendarlo era darle la razón a mi padre y estar de acuerdo con él.

-Tengo mis razones Jake – dije entre dientes.

Jake me observó minuciosamente. Como si tratara descubrir lo que realmente pensaba.

-¿Estaría mal si pensara que tiene que ver conmigo?

Lo sabía. Ahora me lo echaba en cara. Era increíble.

-¿Y aún quieres saber porque creo que me controla? – pregunté con hostilidad.

-No es…eso lo que pregunté – Jake parecía avergonzado.

-Pues entonces quédate con la duda Jake. ¡No tengo porque decírtelo!

-¡No por supuesto que no! pero si piensas que estoy de parte de Edward…

-¡Por supuesto que pienso que estás de parte de él! - iba estallar de la ira contenida.

-Nessie, no es lo que piensas yo…

-¡Jacob! – Jake me miró herido pues era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. – Ya déjalo… ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-¡Ilumíname entonces! – gritó con desesperación.

Me quedé helada. Nos habíamos acercado tanto uno del otro que nuestros alientos se rozaban. Nos fulminamos con la mirada. Quería gritarle, abofetearlo, golpearlo. Estaba destrozándome por la confusión que ahora mismo sentía.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para variar.

-Nessie ¡Lo siento! – musitó. Parecía asustado, por mi reacción. – Nessie…

-No…yo - murmuré apartándome de él.

Definitivamente estaba loca.

-Nessie por favor yo…

-¡Déjala!..Jacob.

Emm había aparecido en el umbral de las escaleras, me había olvidado completamente de mis tíos. Parecía desafiante. Emm estaba siguiendo órdenes, claro.

-Nessie lo siento… ¡Nessie! – repitió Jake ignorando por completo a Emm.

Pero ya había entrado a la habitación. Le estampé la puerta en la cara con un portazo. Luego me giré de nuevo para abrirla con violencia. Jake estaba inmóvil en el pasillo. Emm me miró sorprendido.

-Por cierto Jacob – musité con calma. Enjugué una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla. – ¡No intentes ser como mi padre porque no te queda! – entré de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me descompuse en pedazos. Me abalancé en la cama ocultando mi rostro anegado en lágrimas entre las almohadas. Quería gritar, así que me puse a dar golpes a la enorme cama con los puños de las manos y los pies, esperando que así pudiera drenar la furia y las ganas de ir a golpear a Jake.

-¡¿Estás haciendo un berrinche?

Me quedé inmóvil con la cara aplastada entre las almohadas. La voz de Rose tenía un tono de sorpresa. Se acercó hasta mí sentándose al borde de la cama a la altura de mi espalda.

-No, solo estoy…intentando no matar a ese…lobo.

-¡Oh! ¿Tendría que detenerte?

-Solo si te lo pido.

-Bien. Entonces no lo hagas.

Rose me acarició la espalda luego el cabello. Me volteé para darle la cara.

-¿Escucharon toda esa estupidez?

-Si no hubieras gritado…

-Ya veo.

Giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar de costado. Rose me miraba divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dije entornando los ojos.

-Me parece que deberías dormir, te vez fatal.

Suspiré. No tenía ni pizca de sueño pero no quería llevarle la contraria así que me limité a asentir. Cogió la sábana que tenía a mis pies y la extendió sobre mí.

-¡A dormir! – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y apagaba la luz.

Bostecé.

– Te veremos en un rato – exclamó y luego se fue.


	8. Chapter 8

Recuerdos

Me mantuve pensativa por largo rato en la penumbra. Mis lágrimas habían cesado por lo que mis ojos estaban algo pesados. Intenté conciliar el sueño obligándome a no imaginar cómo estaría Jake. Está bien lo admito, me porté horrible, lo traté aún peor, fui totalmente ridícula y mi comportamiento fue estúpido. Pero aún así, Jake era un necio, manipulador, tonto, idiota y quizá el ser que me quitaría el sueño las siguientes noches. No podía seguir pensando en Jake, no así. No con la necesidad de ver su rostro cuando cierro los ojos, ni intentar mitigar la sensación que invade mi cuerpo al verlo. Cuando me toca, cuando me mira con ese brillo fanático en sus ojos. Su espectacular sonrisa me mantenía en forma cuando quería caerme en pedazos frente a él. Que me estaba pasando. Porque tenía que ser tan complicado. ¿Que era realmente lo que sentía hacia Jake? tenía semejanza con la historia de Emm y Rose.

Ahora bien, estaba en debate la otra cara de la moneda. Había crecido al lado de Jake, Con la visión herrada de que tenía un hermano. Un hermano con el cual compartí mi infancia prematura, los días de playa en la Push, los de invierno en el bosque, Mis pasteles de cumpleaños. Ese hermano protector, cómplice, consentidor de muchas cosas. Ese hermano, que me enseñó a escalar en los árboles y a levantarme cuando caía, y creó en mi, ese sentimiento tan hermoso que nunca podría olvidar. El sentimiento de que pertenecía a este mundo aunque eso fuera imposible. Jake me hiso sentir especial, cuando me negaba a aceptarlo.

Suspiré.

Los ojos me picaban por el cansancio, después de todo tenía casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse por la presencia del sueño.

Aún me sentía incómoda mientras una sensación de ansiedad se encajaba en mi estomago y se alojaba en mi vientre.

Pero ya no podía abrir los ojos. Debían ser un poco más de las cinco según mis cálculos. Poco a poco mis pensamientos se fueron a otro lado, mientras me sumía en la inconsciencia.

Me vi a mi misma caminar entre los árboles llenos de musgo y paracitos verdes. El suelo era irregular bajo mis pies, por lo que empecé a caminar con dificultad mientras me adentraba en un bosque que no reconocí. Llamaba a alguien, pero no alcancé oír a quien. Me veía muy mal, parecía pálida aunque fuera imposible pues mi piel de vampiro no me permitía palidecer ni ruborizarme. Me detuve en medio del bosque, me dio la impresión de que algo mareada, busqué apoyo en el viejo tronco de un pino intentando mantenerme en pié. Luego para mi sorpresa caí de bruces en la tierra.

Alguien se acercaba con rapidez, pronunciaba mi nombre con una nota de desesperación en su voz. De pronto apareció entre los helechos. Maravillada vi como Jake se acercaba a mi cuerpo inerte con expresión sombría. Me tomó en brazos sin dificultad mientras me sentaba en su regazo. Retiró con dulzura un mechón de pelo de mi cara observándome con una sonrisa en sus labios acercando su rostro al mío, y para mi sorpresa vi como besaba esos labios…mis labios. Intenté llamarlo pero de mi boca salían palabras mudas. Confundida por la escena, miré con odio como Jake movía sus labios suavemente, aferrando ese cuerpo entre sus brazos. Grité su nombre con autoridad mientras que de mis ojos caían lágrimas, luego todo se volvió borroso.

Una sensación de cosquilleo en la nariz me trajo de nuevo a la conciencia. No abrí los ojos pero un olor fuerte a fresias y lilas me hiso abrirlos de golpe.

Alice se encontraba a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me quedé inmóvil por la sorpresa. Sostenía en sus dedos índice y pulgar una pequeña pluma blanca, haciéndola girar de izquierda a derecha, la acercó a mi nariz mientras la movía hacia los lados con suavidad.

-Despierta dormilona – dijo en voz baja.

Medio dormida subí mi brazo y le arranqué la pluma de los dedos.

-Deja eso – dije con fastidio cerrando los ojos de nuevo – De da cosquillas.

-Levántate, vamos - dijo quitando un mechón de pelo de mis ojos.

La ignoré y me puse de costado. No estaba enfadada con ella, no mucho.

-Sabes, por un momento pensé - murmuré - Que había despertado en el jardín.

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzada.

Me volví hacia ella bruscamente mirándola ceñuda.

-¿Por qué?

-Siento…haberte dejado.

-Ah – dije en tono indiferente – Está bien.

Reí para mis adentros por la expresión de horror de Alice. Pero me sentí culpable así que le sonreí arqueando una ceja.

-¡Bienvenida Al! – dije abalanzándome hacia ella para abrazarla. Lo hice con fuerza. Alice me envolvió en sus brazos con ternura.

-Pensé que estabas enfadada.

-Lo estoy – dije apartándome de ella. Me senté cruzando las piernas.

-Oh.

-No es cierto – dije riendo con ganas. Alice se unió a mis rizas mientras lanzaba un cojín color rosa a mi dirección, el cual esquivé limpiamente. – ¿Cuando llegaron?

-Hace un rato. – dijo bajando la mirada hasta sus manos.

-¿Donde estuvieron?

-Por ahí.

-Ah.

Nos quedamos en silencio con la mirada gacha.

-Hay…un lugar muy hermoso al otro lado del lago - musitó Alice sin levantar la vista.

-Que más hermoso que esta casa junto a los cerezos.

-¿Te gusta?

Asentí sonriéndole.

-El lugar donde fuimos Jazz y yo, no tiene muchos cerezos, pero es hermoso.

Entendí el significado de la palabra. Por lo que asentí sin preguntar más.

-¿Cómo esta él?

- Estar en el Edén le hace bien.

-Cualquiera estaría bien en este lugar.

Alice me miró con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te extrañé – murmuré.

-Oh Nessie, ¡Yo también! – nos tomamos de las manos mirándonos la una a la otra.

-Te perdiste presentarme tu casa – dije con dramatismo.

-¿Estoy a tiempo aún? - preguntó esperanzada.

-Estas a tiempo de contarme la historia.

-Pensé que Rose lo había hecho.

Sonrió.

-Oh no, eso te lo dejó a ti.

-¿Bien, entonces que quieres saber? - parecía repentinamente animada.

Aún me sentía abrumada por el sueño tan vívido que había tenido, pero no quería desilusionar a Alice y privarla de narrarme la historia del Edén, así que mantuve una expresión normal, pero algo inquieta, pues sabía a la perfección que Alice me conocía demasiado y seguramente había estado hablando en sueños. Siempre lo hago o al menos eso es lo que dice mamá. Lo cierto es que si lo hice y Alice estaba allí, me esperaba una larga y tendida lista de preguntas pues tenía muy claro que no tardaría demasiado en hacerlo.

-Todo, quiero saberlo todo.

-Pues, pregunta - me animó.

-¿Por qué Ginebra?

Alice sonrió ante mi pregunta.

-Jazz y yo vinimos aquí justo después de habernos conocido en filadelfia…

-Pensé que habían ido junto a mis abuelos – la interrumpí mirándola con interés.

-Lo hicimos, pero…

-Oh, realmente pensé que…

Alice me miró arqueando una ceja con sarcasmo.

– lo siento, continúa.

- Al conocer a Jazz tuve mi primera visión, me vi junto a él viviendo con Carlisle y su familia. Había estado esperando esa visión desde que lo conocí

-Oh vamos Alice el abuelo…

-Nessie, cierra la boca intento contarte una historia.

-Lo siento – dije poniendo una mano en mi boca.

Me advirtió con la mirada antes de continuar.

-Bien, aquí solo había ruinas y los cimientos de piedra donde luego Esme construiría la casa. Ginebra siempre me atrajo, de niña soñaba con venir pues su historia y su gente me impresionaban. Todo lo que necesité fue una de mis visiones para saber que aquí sería el lugar perfecto para empezar mi vida con Jasper. Pero aún necesitábamos ir a conocerlos, a mi familia.

"Pues así fue, los conocimos y ellos nos acogieron en su casa, pues Edward "escuchó" en mi mente que todo lo que les había dicho era cierto. Al instante tu padre y yo nos hicimos los mejores amigos y luego él se convirtió para mí en el mejor de los hermanos, al igual que Emmett. Una primavera, reunimos a la familia y les participamos que nos casaríamos y que iríamos a vivir a Suiza. Ya habíamos convivido un buen tiempo con ellos, así que por supuesto Esme y Carlisle como los verdaderos padres que son, nos dieron su bendición."

"Los preparativos de la boda estuvieron a cargo de Rose y Esme. Con la única diferencia de que Rose se había quedado conmigo para ayudarme con el vestido mientras Esme estaba en Suiza con los chicos, construyendo lo que sería nuestro regalo de bodas. Eso lo vi"

Comprendí que había visto absolutamente todo en sus visiones quizá mucho antes de haber escapado de aquel manicomio. Alice suspiró con la mirada ausente, como si los recuerdos de su matrimonio estuvieran rememorándose en su mente. Luego me miró y sonrió.

-Nos casamos justo cuando las flores de los cerezos comenzaban a caer de las ramas. Fue una boda sencilla solo estuvieron la familia de Tanya, Peter, Charlotte, y mi familia.

-¿Estuvo la tía Tanya?

Alice asintió.

Tanya y sus hermanas, Kate e Irina eran primas políticas de mis tíos y mi padre, formaban parte de la familia pues su madre y mi abuelo Carlisle habían vivido juntos un tiempo, fueron como hermanos y al momento de su muerte, la madre de Tanya le pidió a mi abuelo que cuidara de sus hijas. Recordaba a la perfección a una de las hermanas, Irina, pues había sido ella quien acusó a mi familia con los Vulturi de haber creado un niño inmortal. Al ver que no era cierto, la familia real acabó con ella. Pero estaban también Carmen, Eleazar y Garrett, éste último prometido de Kate, que se había unido al clan de Tanya hacia un par de años.

-Entonces se casaron aquí - dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-En el jardín.

-¿Y qué sucedió entonces? - pregunté algo mas sorprendida que antes.

-Pues la boda estuvo muy linda, había fresias y lilas por todas partes, un arco enorme en la entrada lleno de mas flores, por supuesto, hubo un pastel enorme, que no comimos, pero le dio esencia a las fotografías.

Yo parpadeé.

-Foto… ¿¡qué! - pregunté alzando la voz – ¿Tienen fotografías?

Alice parecía complacida por mi reacción. Asintió varias veces con lentitud.

-¿Quieres verlas? – preguntó. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para responder se levantó de la cama y desapareció de mi vista como si se hubiera evaporado. La puerta sonó al serrase. Luego, de nuevo, apareció de la nada frente a mí.

-Por supuesto que… quiero verlo.

-Aquí tienes – dijo poniendo algo cuadrado y envuelto en una fina tela, sobre mis piernas cruzadas.

Toqué la suave tela color blanco rozándola con mis dedos, luego tiré de ella con suavidad. Era un álbum de fotografías. Había visto el álbum de fotos de la boda de Rose y Emmett que eran más antiguas, pues lo tenían en algún lugar de su habitación en la mansión. Alcé la vista hacia Alice que me miraba con expectación.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo mostraste? – pregunté algo ofendida.

-Siempre ha estado aquí, Jazz y yo decidimos dejarlo, siento que le pertenece a este lugar.

Asentí bajando la vista de nuevo. En la portada color azul cielo, escrito en finas letras plateadas decía – Recuerdos - al verlo me sorprendí pues mi álbum era exactamente igual. La miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Son idénticos.

-Pues sí, la última vez que Jazz y yo visitamos Filadelfia pasamos por una tienda y compramos cuatro iguales para navidad.

-Cuatro, por supuesto.

-Uno para Rose y Emmett, el otro de Esme y Carlisle, uno para Edward que ahora es tuyo, y este último.

-Claro.

Abrí el álbum con delicadeza mientras veía la primera imagen. Eran Alice y Jasper el día de su boda, me quedé pasmada ante la imagen. Alice estaba hermosa, el vestido cubría todo su cuello y pecho en un perfecto diseño en tela estampada. El corsé se ajustaba a su cintura dejando ver sus perfectas curvas mientras que las mangas largas envolvían completamente sus delgados brazos hasta sus muñecas, sujetaba un pequeño buqué con una mano, dejando ver en su dedo anular un anillo, que de haber tenido color la fotografía, hubiera resplandecido el pequeño diamante. El velo era tan largo como la cola del vestido y recubría parte de su cabeza, donde reposaba una fina tiara. Jazz se encontraba frente a ella, con un elegante traje de levita de la época, envolvía su diminuto cuerpo en sus fuertes brazos mientras se miraban con ternura.

-¡Guau! – dije mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta? –musitó con una sonrisa enorme.

-Mucho.

Pasé la página donde se encontraban mas fotografías de la boda. Pero una especialmente atrajo por completo mi atención. Mi padre sostenía el brazo de Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras avanzaban al altar. Entorné los ojos y alcé la vista hacia Alice.

-Tu padre me llevó del brazo todo el camino, pero – dijo señalando con un dedo la fotografía que estaba debajo – Carlisle me entregó en el altar.

Observé la fotografía que señalaba, donde mi abuelo la tomaba de las manos y las ponía sobre las de Jasper. Justo al lado, en la página siguiente había más fotografías. Una donde los novios posaban con los padrinos, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte y Rose. En la otra los novios y sus padres. Pasé la siguiente página y las miré con sorpresa, donde estaban Alice y Jazz con sus hermanos y primas políticas, un montón más con todos los invitados y otras cuantas cuando Alice lanzó el buqué, que cayó en las manos de Kate.

Alice rió con suavidad.

-¿Qué?

-Ese momento fue muy gracioso.

-¿Porqué? – pregunté mirando la fotografía donde Kate sostenía el buqué en sus manos.

-Pues imagínate a esas vampiresas intentando apoderarse del buqué. Rose y Charlotte querían casarse de nuevo. Tanya y las chicas eran solteras así que miraban el buqué con ansias incluso antes de pronunciar los votos. Pero Kate fue más rápida. Desde ese día espera su boda y finalmente lo logra.

-Pero aún no…

-Lo vi – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿¡Se van a casar! - dije sorprendida alzando la voz.

Alice asintió varias veces.

- Pero… ¿cuándo?

-Pues aún no lo deciden, el día que lo hagan lo sabré.

-¿Cuándo lo viste?

-Hace unas horas – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Ya deberían haber llamado a Carlisle y a Esme para darles la noticia.

-¿Eso también lo viste?

-Sí, debo decir que fue una visión bastante clara.

-Sorprendente – dije mirando de nuevo la fotografía – Garrett debe estar eufórico.

-No lo dudes.

La sola idea de una boda me producía entusiasmo, aunque Kate y Garrett eran mis preferidos tenía muy claro que mi futuro tío político me tendría como conejillo de indias ahora que sería definitivamente parte de la familia, pues le gustaba hacerme bromas, pero yo no me dejaba tan fácil. Hace un par de años en una navidad que pasamos en Denali, anunciaron su compromiso y me participaron formalmente que sería yo la que llevaría los aros de matrimonio. Me deshice de ese pensamiento pues me opondría totalmente hacer eso, me vería muy ridícula.

Pasé la página donde ya no había mas fotografías de la boda, en su lugar había una pequeña imagen donde se encontraban dos personas un hombre y una chica. La fotografía poseía imperfecciones y no estaba en buen estado, era bastante antigua. El hombre abrazaba a la joven mientras sonreían. Reconocí al vampiro en un instante pues sus rasgos eran inconfundibles. Tenía un rostro hermoso y brazos fuertes, aunque la imagen era blanco y negro su piel brillaba y su tez era bastante pálida en comparación con la chica, que parecía tener un poco más de trece años, con rostro de duende y brazos delgados, tenía el cabello corto hasta las mejillas y llevaba puesta una bata larga. Al pie de la foto decía en letras pequeñas – Dr. S. Malchovick y M. Alice Brandon. Biloxi, 1912. Hospital para niños especiales St Jude.

-Mary… - intenté decir pero de mi boca no salieron las palabras.

Miré a Alice confundida.

- Tenía trece años, el doctor Malchovick fue el que me transformó – Murmuró observando la fotografía.

Esperé.

- Le debo mi antigua vida y ésta a ese hombre.

-Mary Alice – dije en tono serio – te vez muy…humana.

Alice rió con ganas, me uní a sus risas al instante.

-Pensé que no conservabas nada de tu antigua vida.

-La encontré en el bolsillo de mi bata, el día que desperté.

-¿No recuerdas nada? – pregunté en voz baja arqueando las cejas. Alice negó lentamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía la historia de Alice, de niña había sido recluida en un hospital porque creían que estaba loca, el doctor Malchovick estuvo con ella hasta el final y él mismo la trasformó porque corría peligro pues otro vampiro la quería matar.

Pasé la página del álbum con rapidez dando gracias que ese buen doctor estuvo allí, pues no tendría a Alice a mi lado en estos momentos.

Las siguientes imágenes eran a color y con perfecta nitidez, llenaban la primera página y la siguiente. Las reconocí pues yo misma me encontraba en algunas. Recorrí con la mirada las fotografías. En una de ellas se encontraba la familia completa en lo que parecía ser mi fiesta de cumpleaños número uno, mi padre me tenía en brazos mientras bailábamos, a mi primer año parecía una niña de casi tres, tenía puesto un vestido color azul eléctrico con unos zapatos negros brillantes, un lazo adornaba mi cabello recogido que llegaba hasta mi cintura. Junto a esa había otra, Jake me tenía en sus brazos mientras hablaba despreocupado con sus hermanos, fui la única que miró a la cámara.

Observé la siguiente, donde Clare y yo tomábamos un helado sentadas en el sofá de mi abuela. Para ese tiempo Clare era de mi tamaño, pero ella aún no hablaba y estaba aprendiendo a caminar cuando ya, yo hacia estas cosas.

En la otra página, habían mas fotografías de ese día, la siguiente que vi me hiso reír pues recordaba ese momento con claridad. Me encontraba de pie en medio de la sala y en mis pequeñas manitas reposaba el pastel de cumpleaños, justo a mi lado, mi abuelo Charlie me miraba sorprendido, con la boca abierta y haciendo ademan de quitar el pastel de mis manos. Alice rió en silencio a mi lado, mientras observaba la siguiente fotografía. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, uno a cada lado, se encontraban Alice y Jazz, frente a mí, había un paquete enorme envuelto en papel de regalo con un gran lazo.

-La casa de muñecas – dije sonriendo.

-A Jazz le encantó desde que la vio – inquirió mirándome – Y quería regalarte una más grande.

-me encanta.

La fotografía que seguía me hizo reír aun más. Estaba la familia completa recorrí la mirada por sus rostros uno por uno, sonriendo, algunos mirando a la cámara otros no, se encontraban, Billy y Sue, mis abuelos Charlie, Carlisle y Esme. Los de Denali, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar. Haciéndose bromas entre ellos estaban los de la Push, Quil, que sostenía a Clare en sus brazos, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Embry, Sam y su esposa Emily. Por último mis tíos Emm, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Jake y mis padres. Yo me encontraba sentada en medio de la mesa con el pastel de cumpleaños

-Te vez graciosa. – dijo Alice entre risas.

-¿Cómo me dejaron hacer eso? – musité riendo por lo bajo.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Disfrutaste mucho ese día.

En la última página del álbum había una fotografía reciente. Alice y yo nos sonreíamos la una a la otra, tomadas de la mano. Al pie de la página decía - Nessie y Alice. Atlanta - Me sorprendí pues no la había visto antes. Era bastante reciente apenas unos meses, me pareció raro que estuviera aquí pues Alice no venia al Edén desde hace tres años.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-La traje conmigo.

-Ah.

-La puse en el álbum antes que despertaras.

-Claro.

Unos golpes secos en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Alcé la vista mientras inspiraba, el aroma a especias de Jazz que me hizo arrugar la nariz, era un olor muy fuerte pero me gustaba.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, claro tío Jazz.

Cerré el álbum y miré a Alice. Esta me asintió con seguridad.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Nessie?

Jazz apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía un sonrisa en su rostro, algo que me hiso sentir bien y me comprobó que estaba de ánimos después de todo lo que había sucedido.

– Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido en el aeropuerto.

-Oh, no tío jazz. Tranquilo.

Jazz asintió mientras se acercaba. Miró a Alice que le sonreía enseñando sus perfectos dientes.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto, después de todo ésta – le di unos suaves golpecitos a la cama - Es suya.

Se deslizó con un grácil movimiento y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Alice, luego le rozó la mejilla con sus dedos. Intercambiaron una de esas miradas que hacía que desviara el rostro a otra parte y me hacían sentir tan incómoda como fuera de lugar.

-¿Te parece cómoda? – preguntó Jazz apartando la mirada de Alice.

-Si es…es muy cómoda.

-Es perfecta. – dijo lanzándole a Alice una mirada fugaz de complicidad. Sabía la doble intención de la frase. Bajé la mirada hasta mis manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – alcé la vista con rapidez. Jazz me observaba con interés estudiándome con la mirada. Estaba cavilando mi estado de ánimo.

-Pues mejor, ahora que están aquí. – le respondí con sinceridad.

Así me sentía, mejor. Después de todo había extrañado a Alice demasiado. Pero había algo que aún no me dejaba sentir del todo bien y era el hecho de que seguía enfadada con Jake. Sabía que debía tomar la misma decisión de Jazz y pedir disculpas porque hablando a las claras la que había armado bronca había sido yo. Me preocupaba cual sería la reacción de Jake. Imaginé su rostro lleno de confusión e incredulidad, mientras intentaba explicarme – porque tenía que hacerlo – y no confiaba mucho en mis débiles excusas. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿En qué piensas? - la voz melodiosa de Alice me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, los miré mientras tocaba mi cabello con aire distraído.

-Tengo una pregunta – musité. Mis pensamientos tomaron un rumbo diferente.

-Adelante – me animó Jazz.

-Solo siento curiosidad, ¿por qué reaccionaste de ese modo tío Jazz? - lo miré arrugando el ceño. – En el aeropuerto.

Jazz me miró interpelado, entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño mientras abría la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo que la cerraba de nuevo mirando a Alice.

-Quiero decir, estas cosas pasan. No todos los hombres tienen esposas como Alice o Rose y supongo que ese hombre no actuó de forma consciente. Solo digo que, ¿acaso no vio tu cara tío Jazz? Después de todo ese tipo parecía deslumbrado y lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra, y puedo entender perfectamente tu reacción, es tu esposa y todo el asunto este de la "Bonne femme, Bonne femme" a cualquier hombre le habría producido cólera.

Me observaban con aire divertido mientras yo parpadeaba y seguía alisando un mechón de pelo con mi mano.

-Digo…solo es curiosidad – añadí enarcando las cejas.

-Claro Ness, está bien tener curiosidad. – inquirió Alice asintiendo para darme seguridad mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Jazz buscando apoyo.

-Por supuesto – dijo Jazz con rapidez al notar la mirada de insistencia de Alice.

Frunció el ceño.

-Te explicaré, pero debes entender algo primero. Nuestra especie mayormente vive y se guía por instintos. En su totalidad, son fuertes emociones que nos llevan a realizar acciones y reacciones anticipadas, comúnmente muy exageradas, tú lo sabes y aunque lo controlas muy bien siempre existe dificultad, ¿no es cierto? – me miró mientras yo asentía enérgicamente.

-Bien, en mi caso debería ser diferente ya que poseo un don que controla los estados de ánimo en las personas. – continuó Jazz, su voz sonaba tranquila pero había rudeza en sus palabras, por un momento pareció avergonzado. – Pero el mío no es muy fácil de dominar. Ya has presenciado lo que puedo hacer. – recordé el sentimiento de odio que invadió mi cuerpo cuando íbamos en el coche, y la expresión crispada de Jazz. - El odio, la frustración, el miedo y la desesperación son sentimientos y aunque no se pueden incluir en los estados de ánimo son emociones que día a día solemos experimentar y que se pueden controlar. Obviamente no se aplica en todos los casos. Carlisle por ejemplo. Es imposible turbar el estado de ánimo de Carlisle pero aún así, habría apostado que hubiera reaccionado igual que yo.

Me detuve a pensarlo pues no concebía que algo en lo mas mínimo pudiera exaltar la infinita paciencia de mi abuelo. Pero tal vez Jazz tenía toda la razón. En el aeropuerto, me di cuenta de la mirada de advertencia que Emm le había lanzado a aquel hombre cuando miró a Rose. Y la reacción hostil de Jake al subir al coche. No sabía si Jacob encajaba en el rol posesivo- compulsivo que había adoptado Jazz en el aeropuerto, pero de algo si estaba segura, si ese hombre hubiera tocado mi ventanilla, Jake no habría tardado siquiera un segundo en entrar en fase.

-¿Así que todo esto tiene que ver con la naturaleza vampírica? – pregunté. Me detuve a pensarlo mejor y luego añadí – o… ¿eres muy celoso tío jazz?

Esto los hiso reír a carcajadas. Alice cubrió sus ojos con una mano negando con la cabeza y Jazz parecía algo avergonzado.

-A eso quería llegar, hay una semejanza – dijo Jazz entre risas - esto no es solo cosa de vampiros, pues los humanos también padecen del mal de los celos.

-¿y cómo se relacionan entre sí? – pregunté con interés.

-Pues, todos los hombres de nuestra especie fueron humanos – me explicó haciendo gestos con las manos – y siempre quedan experiencias que uno trae a la nueva vida.

Al ver mi cara de confusión se apresuró a explicarme.

-Te lo haré más sencillo, y pondré mi propia experiencia como ejemplo – asentí con rapidez mordiéndome el labio. - Aún era humano cuando vivía en los suburbios de Houston, estábamos en guerra y no había tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el fusil y la pólvora. Como ya sabes, a los diecisiete ya era soldado mayor y tenía muchas influencias. Cuando creces con la idea de que debes servir a tu país no importa nada más. Me dediqué por mucho tiempo a mi trabajo y me olvidé del mundo exterior, incluyendo a las mujeres…luego…me transformaron.

"Cuando decidí que era hora de hacer una vida y tener una familia – se detuvo para mirarme, comprendí al instante lo que quería decir, así que asentí para infundirle ánimo – bueno ya sabes lo que sucedió, era demasiado tarde. Fue un siglo difícil para mí, estuve sin pareja ese largo tiempo y esto contribuyó con mi decisión de abandonar a María, aunque pude haber permanecido a su lado pues ella si tenía intenciones conmigo, pero no lo hice y me resigné a vivir mi eternidad sin otra compañera que la soledad.

"Cuando Alice me encontró, me sentí vivo de nuevo, aunque eso pareciera imposible. Me aferro a ella cada día que pasa y me siento en el deber de protegerla a toda costa, nunca permitiría que nada le pasara porque si no la tuviera… – Jazz miró a Alice mientras la tomaba de las manos – Si no la tuviera ese… ese, sería el fin para mí – Alice le sonrió con ternura y pensé que si pudiera llorar estaría ahora mismo, hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Por eso me comporté de esa forma en el aeropuerto. Pude…sentir, lo mismo que ese tipo. Además de que estaba fascinado y deslumbrado por Alice, la deseaba… - Jazz crispó el rostro con petulancia y cerró los ojos con fuerza – La deseaba de la forma más repulsiva…que pueda existir.

-La miraba de esa forma – suspiré asintiendo– Te entiendo tío Jazz.

-Y debes saber Ness, que esto es algo que entre los de nuestra especie no se perdona.

Lo medité por unos segundos.

-No comprendo.

-Mataría a cualquier hombre, vampiro o no, que intentara quitarme a Alice.

Me limité a asentir pues no alcancé articular palabra. Mi tío parecía avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar pero había algo en su rostro que me hiso estremecer. Tenía muy claro que no estaba bromeando y sabía de sobra que se mostraría protector ante cualquier cosa que amenazara la tranquilidad de su esposa. Por otro lado, no cabía la menor duda que Alice solo tenía ojos solo para él y que era absurda la sola idea de pensar que dejaría ir a Jazz. Hasta sonaba gracioso.

Alice se aclaró la garganta y luego miró a Jazz.

- Supongo que ya todo está aclarado – murmuró mirándome enarcando las cejas – ¿Jazz, podrías dejarnos un momento? – me miró frunciendo el ceño con gesto sospechoso.

-Si claro, por supuesto.

Jazz se levantó de la cama y se fue en silencio, dejándonos solas.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Déjame pensar!

Alice inclinó su cabeza a un lado estudiándome con la mirada, entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera deseando meterse en mi mente. Me recordaba a mi padre cuando me miraba con sus ojos fanáticos, intentando indagar en mi mente, algunas veces fallaba pues tenía una habilidad tremenda para bloquear mis pensamientos, era algo extraño, cerraba mi mente por completo y todos mis pensamientos se acumulaban en mis manos pues de algún modo éstas servían de enlace al exterior.

Por supuesto, siempre existía la posibilidad de que mi mente flaqueara pues hablando a las claras, si Edward hubiera estado aquí, habría bastado con decir el nombre de Jake para que se desatara en mi mente un montón de pensamientos incoherentes, de los cuales estaba decidida a mantener en secreto.

Decidí que lo mejor era mantener a Alice a raya, tenía muy claro que sospechaba algo, pero también tenía de mi parte el beneficio de la duda, que debía aprovechar al máximo. Alice solo podía intuir algunas cosas, pero necesitaba saber exactamente que era.

No tenía muchas opciones para escapar de mi adorable tía. Si intentaba escabullirme volvería a insistir una vez y otra y otra hasta que un día terminara en esta misma habitación soltándole todo lo que albergaba en mi mente y un montón de cosas más incluyendo el hecho de que, de verdad, necesitaba ayuda.

La miré inocentemente y luego dije con voz tranquila.

-¿Y bien?

Alice sonrió con malicia enarcando una ceja.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – musitó con evidente emoción en su voz.

-Si claro.

Suspiré.

-Que…

-Depende, de lo vallas a preguntar – la interrumpí señalándola con mi dedo índice.

Mi tía caviló por unos segundos su pregunta y luego suspiró.

-¿Qué soñaste?

Lo sabía, Alice era increíble.

Hubo una pausa.

-No lo recuerdo –mentí, poniendo mi mejor cara de confusión, pero que mal me salía.

Alice torció el gesto con acritud. Luego negó con la cabeza lentamente con decepción.

-¿entonces por qué llamabas a Jake? – inquirió confundida.

-No lo…

-Recuerdas – Alice terminó mi frase.

-No – murmuré bajando la vista hacia mis manos.

-Parecías aturdida y algo asustada – Alice no había dejado pasar ningún detalle.

-Los sueños son oscuros y confusos – murmuré casi al instante.

-Solo las pesadillas son confusas y oscuras.

-Sí, es cierto.

Fue toda una pesadilla, por supuesto que lo era. Confusa, incoherente, fuera de lugar y… definitivamente perturbadora.

-Tu pesadilla tiene nombre – dijo con gesto sospechoso esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Alice por favor! – dije alzando la voz.

Entorné los ojos y luego me levanté de la cama, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa nerviosa. Entendía perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Se levantó de la cama despacio mirándome con esa sonrisa malévola en su boca.

-Te conozco, eres una Cullen y digna hija de Edward "el astuto" y de Bella la "predecible."

Alice rodeó la cama para llegar hasta mí. De un salto atravesé la cama y aterricé en la madera emitiendo un fuerte sonido. Alice estuvo frente a mí en medio segundo, me sostuvo por los hombros y me miró fijamente.

-Dime – exigió.

- ¿Qué? - Dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza pues su mirada me atravesaba los sesos.

Una voz, afloró en lo más profundo de mi mente, me gritaba con desesperación - ¡Piensa Nessie piensa! Me sorprendí, realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

- Yo no… estoy segura. – dije al fin algo confundida.

- Astuta y predecible - repitió con voz monocorde.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo con cautela, me miraba como un doctor que intenta por todos los medios diagnosticar a un paciente que no se presentó en su trabajo por una simple jaqueca.

-Soy una Cullen y digna sobrina de Alice "la adivina" - dije en tono de burla. – Astuta predecible y adivina. ¡Me gusta!

-No cambies el tema…

-Alice no tengo la menor idea – dije sonriéndole - Tu eres la de las visiones, dímelo tú.

- Sabes que no puedo ver en tu futuro – refutó bajando la vista hacia el suelo – Tampoco en el de Jake.

Recordé que esto le hacía sentir impotente y de alguna forma, inútil.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa, Jake y yo somos los fenómenos.

-Sí, claro.

-Es en serio, Alice – suspiré y luego añadí – Si logro recordar…sabes que te lo diré.

Alzó la vista hacia mí con los ojos centelleándoles de alegría, me sonrió y luego me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte, si antes tenía opciones ahora no me quedaba ni una.

-Ahora deja que tome un baño y bajaré en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien – soltó mi abrazo y desapareció de mi vista.

Suspiré.

Mientras el agua corría por mi cuero cabelludo, reflexioné las palabras de Alice y la forma en que describió a mis padres, Edward el "astuto" y Bella la "predecible." No era astuta, porque si lo fuera no estaría estrujándome los sesos para hallar la forma de entender lo que me pasaba. Mi confusión impedía que las cosas fluyeran en mi mente con facilidad, tenía que encontrar una manera de entender lo que me estaba sucediendo con Jake, por supuesto, que no era para nada astuta porque si realmente lo fuera, no hubiera discutido con Jake de esa manera y seguía sin ser astuta porque no tuve el valor para decirle a la cara lo que estaba pasando. Predecible… claro que lo era maldita sea.

Vestida y peinada como dios manda, Salí de la habitación. Jake ya no roncaba y eso quería decir que había despertado, así que cerré la puerta con cuidado para que no sonara demasiado al cerrarse y avancé por el pasillo hacia las escaleras en completo silencio. No quería que escuchara que había salido de la habitación, no estaba preparada para verlo a la cara, no todavía. Era una total y completa cobarde, pero así tendría más tiempo para pensar en la mejor forma de disculparme.

Con una nota de horror en mi rostro escuché como Jake saltaba de su cama y corría hacia la puerta, intenté escabullirme por las escaleras pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Nessie? – dijo con voz ronca.

Me detuve frente a las escaleras maldiciendo en silencio. Después de unos segundos de valor, me giré lentamente hacia Jake. Se encontraba plantado en el umbral de la puerta con expresión avergonzada, su pelo enmarañado se cruzaba entre sí en diferentes direcciones, aún parecía soñoliento pero su rostro era tan hermoso como siempre.

-H…hola Jake - tragué saliva, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca –Buenos días.

Jake me sonrió con dulzura pero no se movió.

-¡Buen día! – respondió aún con esa sonrisa irresistible en sus labios.

-Yo…eh…voy a…bajar a desayunar. – dije dando media vuelta.

-Sí, eh… – dijo dando un paso hacia adelante – Espera, Ness…

Oh no, aún no por favor, aún no.

-¿Sí? - pregunté con cautela. Luego me giré de nuevo.

-Yo...eh, pues – parecía indeciso – Bueno, yo…que tengas buen provecho – añadió, luego bajó la mirada.

-Gracias…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me volví hacia las escaleras y bajé con rapidez, salté los últimos seis escalones y con un fuerte golpe aterricé en el suelo. Caminé con decisión hacia la sala con una inmensa felicidad en mi pecho, Jake me había perdonado. Bueno, no lo había dicho formalmente, pero podía sentir que así era.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – dije con alegría.

Avancé hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Rose haciendo el desayuno.

-¡Que rico huele! – la elogié tomando una tostada del plato que se encontraba en la barra y mordí una esquina.

-¡Gracias! - musitó Rose.

Salí de la cocina con pasos danzarines. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo con el jarrón de cristal y un montón de fresias, estaba escuchando música con su reproductor. No sé cómo puede soportar todo ese sonido con esos enormes audífonos.

-¡lindas flores Al! – Alice me pasó una pequeña flor sin dejar de mover la cabeza al ritmo de la estruendosa música que sonaba en sus oídos. No sabía cómo se llamaba exactamente la cantante, lo único que tenía claro era la cantidad de pelucas rubias que se ponía. La miré por última vez sonriendo y luego coloqué la flor en el nacimiento de mi oreja.

-Te vez bien – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¡gracias!

Miré hacia la salita donde se encontraban Emm y Jazz viendo el canal de noticias.

-¡Que hay chicos!

-¡Que hay Nessie! – dijeron al unísono.

-¡Nessie, a comer! – anunció Rose.

Me volví hacia la mesa de comedor donde mi tía ya había puesto dos platos rebosantes de comida.

-¡Gracias Rose! – dije con fervor. Luego comencé a comer en silencio.

-¡Por nada!

Mientras masticaba Emm se acercó a la mesita del comedor y se sentó frente a mí.

-¡Hoy es el gran día! – me sonrió animado.

-¿Hoy? – Pregunté incrédula – ¿Qué día es hoy?

Todos volvieron la vista hacia mí, me miraron como si fuera demasiado obvio.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? – preguntó Jazz justo a mi lado. Le extendió una mano a Alice para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Este día es el más importante para ti, recuerdas? – musitó Alice colocando el jarrón lleno de fresias en el centro de la mesita al lado del sofá.

-Pues… - pero no terminé la frase.

Entonces me levanté de la mesa de un salto. Entorné lo ojos mientras los miraba con una sonrisa en mis labios. Por supuesto, hoy es el gran día, la única razón por la que vine hasta aquí, lo que había estado esperando. ¿Cómo era posible que lo olvidara?

-¡Mis lecciones! – grité alzando los brazos dejándolos caer de nuevo a los lados.

-¡Oh, sí! – dijo Emm asintiendo sin dejar de sonreírme.

-¡Voy por mi chaqueta! – les anuncié mientras me volvía hacia las escaleras.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! - dijeron todos a la vez. Me detuve cuando ya estaba lista para saltar a las escaleras y me volví hacia ellos.

-No tan rápido – dijo Emm.

-Primero, lo primero Nessie – musitó Jazz.

-¿No se te olvida algo? – inquirió Alice enarcando una ceja mientras se quitaba los enormes audífonos.

-Tienes que ir de caza - dijo Rose cruzando los brazos.

Al instante una ola de fuego subió hasta mi garganta repentinamente seca. Llevé una mano a mi garganta tragando con dificultad a causa del ligero dolor. No recordaba que debía cazar. No me había dado cuenta de la resequedad de mi garganta hasta que hablaron de ir de caza. Habría podido ignorarlo fácilmente.

-Ah – articulé después de unos segundos.

-De eso hablaba –inquirió Rose.

-Si…voy por mi chaqueta. – me volví y subí las escaleras, en medio segundo estuve arriba.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, escuché como Jake se acercaba a la puerta. Me paralicé y "las mariposas" extraña sensación, que ya empezaba a gustarme, adoquinaron completamente mi estomago hospedándose en mi vientre. Jake abrió la puerta con el pulso atronándole los oídos.

-¿Nessie?

-¿Sí? – pregunté al mismo tiempo. Me volví al momento en que Jake asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

Nos miramos y luego reímos con vergüenza.

-¿Quisierasirconmigodecaza? – las palabras salieron de mi boca atropelladamente. Ni yo misma lo entendí.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Jake sonriendo.

Su sonrisa resplandeciente me inmovilizó de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y luego inspiré profundo.

-¿Quieres… ir conmigo…de caza? – bajé la mirada al suelo esperando su respuesta.

-Claro que quiero ir Nessie - dijo acercándose a mí con cautela. Las mariposas revolotearon de nuevo en mi estomago.

-¡Bien! –logré decir, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. – ya vuelvo.

Abrí la puerta y entré a la habitación cerrando con rapidez tras de mí, obligándome a respirar de nuevo.

-Mi chaqueta – dije mirando a los lados sin lograr concentrarme – ¿Dónde está? Donde…la maleta… sí.

Miré a los lados buscando la maleta. Pero no tuve que buscar demasiado. La chaqueta se encontraba doblada justo encima de la pequeña mesita que había junto a la maleta. Mientras me la ponía me acerqué a la cama y busqué debajo de la almohada mi teléfono celular, presioné una tecla para que se iluminara la pantalla y comprobé si tenía algún mensaje. Tenía solo uno, pero lo ignoré y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero. Por último pasé corriendo al baño y me miré en el espejo.

-Bien – dije acomodando un grueso rizo detrás de mi oreja.

Salí del baño y caminé hacia la puerta con decisión. Inspiré profundo y luego la abrí. Jake se encontraba recostado de la pared al lado de la puerta de su habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Alzó la mirada y me sonrió.

-¿Vamos? - pregunté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vamos – repitió. Extendió una mano para que pasara primero.

-gracias – dije. Luego bajamos las escaleras en silencio.

Al llegar al rellano de la escalera todos alzaron la vista hacia nosotros dos. Con la mirada recorrí sus rostros hermosos hasta lo inverosímil, Emm y Jazz parecían un poco confusos e incrédulos mientras que Alice y Rose nos sonreían.

-Lleven el auto – musitó Alice guiñándome un ojo - regresen cuando quieran - añadió desde el sofá.

Emm la miró ceñudo, como si mi tía nos estuviera enviando a Volterra para hacerle una visita rápida a Aro. Me estremecí ante la idea, pero reí para mis adentros.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Jake asintiendo una sola vez.

-Oye eso no es así. Antes de las seis deben estar aquí – sentenció Emm.

-De eso hablaba – dijo Alice con inocencia.

-De acuerdo – dije.

Sonreí.

-Muy bien – dijo Rose levantándose del sofá. – ¿Llevas tu teléfono Ness?

-Ajá.

-Dime por favor que tienes batería.

-Completa.

-¿El mapa?

-Voy con uno – dije señalando a Jake.

-Aquí - dijo Jake alzando una mano.

Tanto en su forma lobuna, como humana, Jake podía internarse en cualquier bosque aunque no lo haya visitado jamás y fácilmente podía encontrar el camino de regreso. Estaba demás decir, que yo también podría regresar aún sin haber visitado el bosque de ginebra.

-Perfecto.

-También traigo ajo y estacas – dije a modo de burla.

Todos rompieron a reír en sonoras carcajadas. A Jake pareció gustarle demasiado mi chiste pues se sujetaba la barriga mientras reía sonoramente.

-¿Y las balas de plata? - preguntó Alice riendo de nuevo, los demás la imitaron pero este nuevo chiste no pareció gustarle a Jake. Se creía que las balas de plata eran mortales para los licántropos así que las historias cuentan que siempre los cazadores guardaban algunas.

-Que graciosa Alice – murmuró Jake con expresión seria.

-Bah – exclamó Alice entre risas.

-Bien basta de bromas, ¿Jazz? – Rose buscó con la mirada a Jasper que al instante empezó a hurgar en su bolsillo, luego arrojó al aire lo que parecía ser las llaves del auto. Jake las atrapó con un ligero movimiento de manos.

-Conduce hasta el final del sendero – le explicó a Jake.

-¿Qué hay al final del sendero? – pregunté adelantándome a Jake.

-El bosque.

-Claro – musité como si fuera demasiado obvio.

Suspiré.

-Entonces…volveremos en un rato. – avancé hacia la puerta con Jake a mi lado.

-¡Nos vemos! – dijo Jake. Abrió la puerta y se apartó para que saliera primero.

-¡Con cuidado! – gritó Rose.

-¡Nos vemos luego! – grité haciendo un mohín.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del puente, con Jake justo detrás, una vez más quedé ensimismada y deslumbrada por la belleza del paisaje. Los cerezos eran más hermosos aún y seguían cayendo flores de las copas de los árboles. Las mariposas de colores vivos revoloteaban entre las ramas de los cerezos. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas y para mi sorpresa, mientras caminábamos al coche, estuve atenta por si acaso veía alguna.

Apenas fui consciente de Jake, que pasó casi al trote frente a mí. Subió al coche, en el mismo que usamos para salir del aeropuerto y lo encendió. Con aire distraído, caminé hacia el coche que me esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jake cuando cerré la puerta del auto.

-No.

-Bien.

El silencio hiso presencia mientras Jake conducía por el sendero. Podía sentir que me miraba de reojo a cada momento. Me sentí atrapada de nuevo en esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo, estábamos realmente solos y lo estaríamos por unas horas más. Jake parecía más nervioso que yo pues su pulso se aceleró con violencia. Ignoré el olor dulzón de la sangre que corría a gran velocidad por sus venas reclinando la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla, incapaz de decir una palabra.

-¿El ratón te comió la lengua? – preguntó Jake al cabo de unos espantosos minutos.

-No, fue el lobo – respondí sonriendo, pero sin apartar la mirada del cristal.

-Es un lobo bastante osado – musitó Jake en tono serio.

-Suelo meter la pata cuando hablo – dije jugueteando con un mechón de pelo entre mis dedos. – Así que es bueno… que lo haya hecho.

-Si hubiera estado en lugar del lobo…

La frase quedó en el aire.

Lo miré por primera vez y esperé que hablara pero no lo hiso.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-No te habría comido la lengua…por supuesto. – dijo arrugando el ceño.

Volvimos a caer en la tortura silenciosa.

El sendero se iba acortando más y más a medida que avanzábamos. Los árboles se extendían imperantes a los lados del camino. Jake redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser el final, pues la senda quedó reducida a un tamaño que parecía imposible atravesar en auto. Allí donde se terminaba el camino se encontraban más árboles y por supuesto, le seguía la espesura del bosque.

-¡Parece que llegamos! – dije mientras Jake apagaba el motor. Abrí la puerta y Salí. Escuché como Jake cerraba la puerta del otro lado.

Miré a mí alrededor, inspirando profundamente.

- ¿Nadie viene aquí? – preguntó Jake a mi lado.

-No, es un bosque y poco aconsejable merodear por él.

-Sí, ya veo – dijo Jake señalando con la cabeza un cartel pequeño de color verde que decía en letras blancas – "prohibido el paso" - asentí frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, hoy tengo un menú bastante extenso. – dije retomando mi inspección de olor.

-¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Jake con interés inspirando fuerte – Yo huelo a barbacoa de alce y...

- Estofado de oso pardo. – dije arrugando la nariz.

Comenzamos a reír de nuestro propio chiste. Nos miramos el uno al otro entre risas y esas risas quedaron reducidas a tímidas sonrisas. Contemplé a Jake, encogiéndome ante sus turbadores ojos. Luego, fielmente bajamos la mirada. Respiré con dificultad pues la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos me hiso estremecer.

De algún rincón de mi mente surgió de nuevo esa voz, mi conciencia tal vez, se parecía mucho a la voz de la cordura. Me decía de forma repetitiva – ¡reacciona tonta! Al mismo tiempo que le gritaba en mi mente – Bien, ¡déjame pensar! - definitivamente iba a necesitar esta voz de vez en cuando.

-Bien eh…debes - dije alzando la vista de nuevo.

-Si claro…ya voy – musitó Jake casi al mismo instante.

Se apartó de mí unos centímetros mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Los músculos de sus hombros y brazos se retorcieron al mismo tiempo que su abdomen se contraía por el movimiento. Su pecho quedó desnudo pero no me sorprendí pues estaba acostumbrada. De pronto arrojó la camiseta a mi cara para luego caer al suelo.

-Tienes mejores reflejos que eso – dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, solía tenerlos - admití avergonzada.

-Bien, ya vuelvo.

Se alejó de mí y desapareció entre los árboles.

Miré la camiseta de Jake que sostenía entre mis manos y la subí lentamente a mi nariz. Respiré el olor, ese olor que tanto me gustaba. Con aire distraído caminé al coche abrí la puerta y arrojé la camiseta sobre el asiento del copiloto y luego la cerré.


	10. Chapter 10

Amigos

El cuerpo del animal tembló al contacto de mis manos, luego comenzó a retorcerse con violencia luchando por zafarse de mis dedos.

-¡Lo lamento de verdad! - pensé. El oso pardo abrió el hocico enseñando sus grandes y afilados dientes emitiendo un rugido ensordecedor atravesando mis oídos lastimándolos.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? – pregunté mirando al oso de manera perspicaz.

-Bien, ¡Hagámoslo!

Salté sobre mi misma impulsando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, di una voltereta en el aire y caí de pie en la tierra. El enorme oso se incorporó al instante como si nunca le hubiera apretado el cuello con mis manos. Me sobrepasaba en tamaño, con grandes patas y afiladas garras que podrían destrozar a un ser humano en segundos. Un nuevo rugido inundó la espesura del bosque.

-Sí que eres bastante valiente – musité sin perder de vista al oso que avanzaba a mi posición, erguido completamente en dos patas. – ¡Sabes, no era necesario todo esto!

El oso se abalanzó sobre mí al mismo tiempo que le atinaba un porrazo con una mano en el pecho, cayó de bruces en la tierra con un golpe seco.

Increíblemente volvió a levantarse pero esta vez no lo pensó demasiado y corrió hacia mí envistiéndome de nuevo. Caímos al suelo, todo el peso del animal estaba sobre mi cuerpo aplastándome. Sostuve con firmeza su gran mandíbula con las manos mientras forcejeaba para quitármelo de encima.

Jake aulló desesperado, lo vi correr hacía mi con destreza al mismo tiempo que emitía un grito ahogado.

-¡Jake no! – grité con fuerza.

Jake se abalanzó sobre el lomo del oso y comenzó a morderlo. Mientras intentaba sacarme el oso de encima, impedía que dirigiera sus grandes fauces hacia la cara del lobo que ahora rugía con furia.

-¡Jake déjalo, basta! – grité de nuevo con autoridad.

De un tirón me saqué al animal de encima, pero esta vez la bestia calló encima de Jake. Me levanté de nuevo y enterré mis uñas en la piel del oso y lo levanté en vilo para liberar a Jake.

-¡Sal de aquí! – Jake negó con la cabeza arrugando el hocico dejando sus dientes desnudos – ¡Hazlo!

Solté al oso arrojándolo a un lado, pero éste me golpeó en la cara y caí al suelo. Jake aulló de nuevo irguiéndose frente a mí en posición defensiva mientras el oso se acercaba hacia nosotros acechando. Jake me pasó la lengua por la mejilla tímidamente.

-Estoy bien Jake, ¡tranquilo!

Me levanté del suelo desorientada. Caminé hacia el oso con paso decidido y le estampé un manotazo en el enorme pecho. El animal se tambaleó pero no cayó al suelo.

-Bien, ¡ya basta de esto!

Jake, dudoso se apartó del camino con el pelo del lomo erizado. Miré al oso con expresión tranquila y caminé una vez más a su encuentro. Con destreza salté hacia el pecho del oso obligándolo a caer al suelo y con un simple movimiento de las manos le partí el cuello. El chasquido resonó entre los árboles. Jake se sentó sobre sus patas traseras sin despegar la vista de mí.

El oso pardo no figuraba exactamente en mi dieta diaria. Cazaba osos solo cuando iba con Emm, pero solo por diversión. Emm me había enseñado a manejar este tipo de mamíferos pues él sí que tenía experiencia en esto. Recuerdo que me decía que no confiara en los osos pues eran animales que nunca se rendían tan fácilmente y por naturaleza no sentían miedo a nada. Por supuesto cuando era "más pequeña" no podía con uno yo sola así que siempre tuve ayuda.

Emm disfrutaba luchar con los osos antes de beber su sangre, hasta que decidía dejar en paz al animal. Siempre lo observaba con fascinación, imaginándome a mi misma luchando contra uno de ellos por mis propios medios. Un día le pedí a Emm que me dejara hacerlo y casi termino con la cabeza entre las fauces del animal, sin embargo logré derrotarlo sin mucho alboroto. Por supuesto, al llegar a casa nos llevamos un buen sermón por parte de nuestras madres. Emm recibió un buen regaño de mi abuela Esme y yo tuve que escuchar a Bella.

Jake bufó a unos metros más allá. Se encontraba recostado en el suelo reposando su cabeza sobre las patas. Se había alterado demasiado mientras me enfrentaba al oso, no porque dudaba de mí, sino que siempre se mostraba protector cuando íbamos de caza. Cuando cazaba pumas, Jake caminaba de un lado a otro emitiendo suaves rugidos que salían de su pecho. Por eso, a veces, renunciaba a la idea de ir de caza con él, me gustaba hacerlo con Alice o con Emm que nunca se preocupaban, solo interferían si veían al puma o un oso con sus grandes dientes muy cerca de mi cuello.

-¿Aburrido? – pregunté mientras dejaba a mi espalda el cuerpo inerte del oso.

Jake alzó la cabeza moviendo las orejas de un lado a otro.

- ¡Yo sí! – Jake ladró y luego volvió a posar su cabeza sobre las patas delanteras.

-Salgamos de aquí – musité revolviéndole el pelo de la cabeza.

Jake se levantó al instante y comenzó a caminar a mi lado con la lengua colgándole a un lado.

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener una mascota.

Jake ladró con ánimo.

-¿Lo sabías no?– sonreí. Rocé con mis dedos la oreja de Jake. – Aquí está bien. – dije señalando un lugar lleno de matas verdes.

Me recliné contra un árbol, deslizándome hacia al suelo. Jake se recostó a mi lado posando su cabeza en mis piernas. Introduje mis dedos entre la pelambrera del lomo de Jake y comencé a rascarle detrás de las orejas. Un suave ronroneo salió desde su pecho.

-Los gatos son muy aburridos – señalé arrugando el ceño. – Los conejos y los peces…no lo sé…no me llaman la atención.

Jake alzó la cabeza y me miró con aquellos ojos oscuros.

-Los ratones no me gustan, ni las lagartijas – dije mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas – Las aves…nacieron para ser libres y no me dejarían tener un águila en la cabaña. - Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

Sonreí.

-Las serpientes y las arañas son muy silenciosas – agregué jugueteando con un mechón de pelo.

Jake me miró ansioso mientras enumeraba los diferentes animales con mis dedos.

-Los hurones me parecen tiernos, pero…no como mascota – Jake comenzó a jadear con la lengua colgándole a un lado.

-Pero… ¡me muero por tener un perro! - Jake se levantó del suelo y aulló. Era un aullido de alegría y regocijo. Reí con alegría.

-Dicen que los perros son los mejores amigos del hombre – dije sin mirar a Jake que asentía con alegría agitando las orejas. – Bien, yo tengo dos amigos en uno – musité mirando a Jake tocándole la punta de la nariz con mi dedo índice. Jake levantó la cabeza y me pasó la lengua por el dorso de la mano.

-Pero… ¡me gustas más con dos piernas!

Jake se levantó de un salto y corrió en dirección a los árboles desapareciendo entre ellos. Me quedé sentada esperando que volviera mi Jake, el Jake que tanto me gustaba ver. Percibí los pasos acercándose por la tierra seca y el chasquido de las hojas bajos sus pies.

-¡Gracias por… lo de amigo! – dijo acercándose a mí a medio trote. Luego se sentó a un lado rozando mi hombro.

-Siempre te he considerado mi amigo – dije sin mirarlo.

-Pensé….que era más como un hermano. – murmuró con cautela.

Siempre había pensado en Jake como un hermano, por la simple razón de que al nacer él se había mantenido cerca de mí sin alejarse demasiado, no se ausentaba y cada vez que necesitaba ir a la Push por obligación con la manada, me llevaba con él y me dejaba en casa de Charlie y Sue, luego me recogía al caer la tarde y me llevaba a tomar un helado. Pero algo había cambiado, quizá en la forma en que me miraba, o la manera de hablarme. Lo único que se mantenía igual en mí y me atrevería a decir que en Jake también, era el sentimiento de pertenencia, esa necesidad que nos teníamos el uno al otro de estar juntos, de mirarnos, de hablarnos y hasta de tocarnos.

La realidad era que en estos momentos, teniéndolo frente a mí con su hermosa sonrisa y su irresistible mirada, me aventuraba con la idea de quererlo como un amigo, pero con más intensidad.

-Yo…eh…

-No. Está bien – dijo al instante al notar mi expresión – Es perfecto que me consideres tu amigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero acabas de decir…

-Es porque pensé que realmente me considerabas tu hermano.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?

-Para nada, ¡es genial!

-¿Y tú qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Me quieres como una hermana?

Jake lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Siempre me ha gustado pensar en Edward y Bella como amigos, pero definitivamente no como padres. – dijo arrugando el ceño sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Así que…

-Al principio era diferente…

-Sí, lo era – dije al mismo tiempo. Jake me miró al instante con el ceño fruncido. – Lo es…ahora.

-Lo es – murmuró Jake asintiendo.

El silencio hizo presencia, esto me hacia incomodar de manera instantánea así que lo intenté de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado Jake? – Pregunté incapaz de verlo a la cara – ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – añadí con cautela.

Jake enmudeció por un momento mientras pensaba su respuesta.

-Supongo que ahora te vez diferente…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te he visto crecer y de algún modo…te consideré mi hermana…

-Pero todo cambió.

-Sí, todo cambió.

Hubo una pausa.

-Entonces…la diferencia es que, ¿crecí?

-A la velocidad de la luz – dijo Jake asintiendo.

-No lo entiendo. Explícate… Por favor.

-Son muchas cosas Nessie.

-No importa. Dímelo. – le pedí con autoridad. Pero con gentileza.

Suspiró.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Bien, eh…la primera es que crecías muy rápido, pero eso ya lo sabes. – Me miró con cierta vergüenza – se supone que los hermanos mayores siempre…serán mayores.

-Es razonable. ¿La segunda? – pregunté con interés.

-La segunda es que, eras más inteligente que yo…y lo sigues siendo. – arqueó una ceja luego bajo la mirada.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Pues ya sabes, los hermanos mayores, siempre…lo saben todo.

Lo miré como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido.

-Y eso fue lo que te hiso cambiar de idea – dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Jake asintió dudoso.

-Así que… ¿soy tu amiga porque crecí muy rápido?

-Pues…eso creo.

-Entonces debería pensar que Rachel y Rebecca son tus amigas también – afirmé. Esta vez Jake alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las chicas en esto?

-Tiene que ver porque a tu edad las superas en muchas cosas.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Sí.

-¿A ver? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Yo hice lo mismo sonriendo por la imagen que parecía graciosa.

-Mira, las sobrepasabas en estatura – dijo comenzando a enumerar con mis dedos – Y puedo apostar que eres más inteligente que ellas.

Jake parecía confundido intentando entender el significado de mis palabras.

-Al morir tu madre – musité con cautela analizando su expresión – Tuviste que madurar más rápido de lo debido.

Mi voz se desvaneció al ver la expresión de Jake. Podía ver en su rostro que le estaba diciendo la verdad y que tenía la razón.

-Oh, Jake lo siento…

-No, está bien. Tranquila. No pasa nada. Continúa.

Mi voz no regresaba a mi garganta. Intenté hablar pero solo abría la boca varias veces.

-Tras el accidente, Billy no pudo encargarse de nosotros. Estaba…muy deprimido, pero lo estaba intentando.

Asentí con la vergüenza dibujada en mi rostro.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó con una sonrisa para infundirme seguridad.

-Pues…te hiciste cargo de tus hermanas. Tomaste el rol de ellas convirtiéndote en un hermano mayor que tanto necesitaban.

Jake me miró sorprendido con los ojos entornados.

- También te encargaste de Billy después que las gemelas se fueron – murmuré con una media sonrisa. – Además de unirte a la manada como el segundo al mando, el legendario macho beta, y por si fuera poco, tomar las riendas de otra, como el macho alfa.

-Cuidándole el trasero a Leah y Seth. – reímos al unisonó. Esto pareció alegrar más a Jake – Ahora lo entiendo Nessie.

-Ajá.

-¡Rayos es cierto!

-Sí. Yo crecí para convertirme en tu amiga…

-Y yo lo hice por mis hermanas – dijo mirando sus manos.

-¿No te hace sentir orgulloso?

-¡Caray, si!

-Gracias por…ser mi amiga Ness.

-¡Oh Jake!

Mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuello. Jake se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego me abrazó envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos. Nos apartamos con torpeza debido a la posición de nuestros cuerpos.

-No lo sé… si hice lo mejor por ellas.

-Claro que lo hiciste. – refuté mirándolo ceñuda. – Les diste cariño, protección, confianza y buenos concejos.

-Si claro, por un buen concejo Rachel se casó con Paul. – Jake se carcajeó cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos como solía hacerlo siempre, me uní a sus risas nuevamente. – ¡Rayos!

Recordé el día de la boda de Rachel. No estuve allí, era muy pequeña pero vi algunas fotografías donde Jake y Billy sostenían los brazos de la novia y otra donde Paul jugueteaba con la liga y todos los chicos lobos a la espera de que cayera en sus manos.

-¿Tu lo harías? – preguntó repentinamente serio.

-¿Hacer qué?

-No lo sé…pedirme concejos – entendí el doble significado de su frase.

-Supongo que sí.

-Pero… ¿y si no quiero dártelos?

Lo miré con expresión de burla.

-Tranquilo Jake no creo que me case… con el primero que vea.

- Es un alivio escucharlo.

Reímos nuevamente en armonía.

-Ahora mismo quiero pedirte uno.

-¿Un concejo?

Asentí con seguridad. Jake se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Adelante!

Lo pensé por unos segundos y luego dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Lo he pensado muchas veces y pues creo que…

Jake me miró con interés entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad.

- Quiero ir a la escuela.

Jake me miró por unos minutos con los ojos entornados y puede notar un atisbo de decepción en sus ojos. ¿Qué estaría pensando que le pediría? Luego reaccionó al ver mi expresión.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó parpadeando.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Dije que me gustaría ir al colegio.

-Oh.

No sé de donde surgió esa idea. Lo había pensado antes pero nunca consideré el hecho de tener que pedírselo a mis padres y mucho menos esperar un sí como respuesta. Había fantaseado con la posibilidad de ir al colegio, honestamente no lo necesitaba, pero deseaba hacerlo. Mis padres y tíos lo habían hecho, yo merecía las mismas posibilidades.

-¿Realmente quieres ir? – preguntó Jake al cabo de un minuto.

-Creo que si… ¿eso es malo para mí?

-Para nada. Para ti no es malo, lo será para todos esos chicos. – su comentario me hirió.

-He controlado muy bien todo esto. De veras me esfuerzo. –miré mis manos con vergüenza. Sabía que mi estancia en la escuela pondría en peligro la vida de esos chicos si no lograba controlarme.

-no hablo de eso, se que puedes controlarte – rectificó al notar mi expresión - Nessie, eres más inteligente que todos ellos. Los aplastarías.

-Oh.

-¿Lo ves?

-Seré discreta.

-Necesitarás más que discreción.

-Y mi apellido…

-Dirás que eres adoptada.

Mi expresión de horror sobresaltó a Jake.

-Quiero decir…es un pueblo pequeño ya sabes. Todos conocen al doctor Cullen su esposa e hijos.

-Eso sería horrible.

-Lo sé…pero, Edward lo hizo.

-Pero el sí es "adoptado" – señalé.

-Pero se supone que tienen una niña de cinco años – dijo en tono serio.

-Eso solo lo saben los que me conocen – Puntualicé utilizando mi dedo índice - Nadie sabe de mí en Forks – agregué.

-No hasta que entres en la escuela.

-Pero…

Jake tenía razón. ¿Cómo, la hija del menor de los Cullen podría haber nacido hace cinco años y aparenta quince? Era absurdo.

-Nessie, esto es algo muy delicado, que deberás discutir con tus padres. Y ellos harán lo que crean mejor para ti.

-Como no dejarme asistir al colegio.

-Ness… - comenzó Jake en tono persuasivo.

-Lo sé Jake. No aceptarán.

-Nessie – dijo tomándome del mentón – Si eso es lo que quieres…tienes todo mi apoyo.

-¿De verdad? - pregunté tomándolo de la mano. Jake asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Caminamos? – dijo Jake finalmente.

-Sí, claro.

Nos levantamos del suelo y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Jake me hacia bromas mientras nos adentrábamos mas y mas en el bosque.

-¿Nessie puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo haré, si respondes mi pregunta.

-Bien –dijo.

-Pregunta entonces – musité. Jake me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que dijo Edward cuando telefoneó y porque te hiso molestar?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…quería disculparme por lo de antes. No quería gritarte, lo siento. – desvié la mirada hacia los árboles.

-Más bien yo… quería pedirte disculpas a ti.

Sonreí con vergüenza.

-Lo siento de verdad Nessie…

-No Jake. No tienes porque hacerlo.

Suspiré.

-Supongo que… esto pasa entre los amigos.

-Si supongo –concluí.

Caminé entre los árboles mientras pensaba lo que diría a continuación. Jake me seguía de cerca en silencio.

Le relaté lo sucedido, todo lo que me había dicho Edward y lo que había escuchado en su conversación con Rose y Emmett. Jake asentía con lentitud frunciendo el ceño o enarcando las cejas, pero permitió que le contara todo sin interrumpirme.

-¿Entonces de que crees que se trate?

-No lo sé ¡no tengo ni idea! – le mentí.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, lo único que sé es que quiere mantenerme vigilada. – dije con la mirada gacha, pues temía que en mis ojos viera la respuesta.

-Parece que sí.

Jake sostenía en sus manos una ramita seca, la retorció con suavidad hasta que se rompió.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta? - dijo Jake mirándome con curiosidad.

Cavilé por unos segundos. Luego suspiré.

-Edward se enfadó por algo que oyó en tu mente – dije con expresión desinteresada. Pero muriéndome de las ganas por saberlo. – En el aeropuerto.

-Ah.

-¿Y bien? – insistí.

-Nada que deba preocuparte Ness. Mi mente es algo loca, pudo haber confundido…

-Sí, pero algo lo hizo enfadar.

-No estaba enfadado. – lo miré con el ceño fruncido torciendo el gesto. – Solo estaba pensando en ti, solo eso.

Su respuesta me cogió fuera de base. Me quedé mirándolo confundida como siempre lograba dejarme Jake.

-¿Pensabas en mi?

-Pienso en ti siempre, como tú lo haces con tus padres. – admitió sin mirarme.

-¿Como lo hacen los amigos? – inquirí. Necesitaba saber el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Suspiró.

-Si, como los amigos. – dijo como si la palabra "amigos" le causara una gran punzada en el costado.

Mi teléfono celular sonó en mi bolsillo trasero sobresaltándonos.

-¡Oh, oh! – canturreé. Busqué en mi bolsillo el pequeño teléfono. La pantalla cuadrada ya estaba iluminada. Un sobrecito color rosa titilaba insistente. Pulse la tecla para leer el mensaje: "Emm llamará en unos minutos. ¿Sabes qué hora es? Espero que ya estén de regreso. Rose."

Miré mi reloj de pulsera que señalaba las cinco treinta. El tiempo se nos había ido volando.

-Oh, oh - repetí de nuevo Mirando a Jake.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jake. Nos detuvimos en medio del bosque.

-Espera – dije alzando mi dedo índice – Primero déjame contestar esta llamada.

-Que…

-Shh – en ese instante el teléfono volvió a sonar en mi mano y pulsé una tecla para poner el altavoz. – ¿Tío Emm? - la voz de Emm resonó en el aire. Parecía algo enfadado.

-¿Nessie qué hora crees que es?

-¡Tío lo siento! Un oso se llevó todo mi tiempo y luego comencé a hablar con Jake y olvidé…

-¿Cazaste un oso tu sola? – podía imaginar su cara de estupefacción.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Qué tal te fue?

Emm era incorregible.

-¡Excelente! – dije guiñándole un ojo a Jake que me sonrió.

-¿No te hizo daño verdad? – preguntó preocupado.

-Oh no, ¡todo fue miel sobre hojuelas! – inquirí.

-Bien– Me elogió - ¡Regresen ya!

-En seguida– dije con seriedad.

-Bien. Adiós

-Nos vemos en un rato. ¡Adiós! – colgué.

-¡Debemos irnos! – anuncié a Jake.

-Hay que correr –musitó - Estamos realmente lejos del sendero.

-¿En qué momento nos alejamos tanto? – pregunté entre risas.

-No lo sé ¡vamos! – respondió Jake uniéndose a mis risas.

Corrimos por el bosque a gran velocidad esquivando las ramas de los árboles y saltando las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. No me había dado cuenta de lo lejos que estábamos del sendero. Ya casi se ponía el sol entre las montañas y dentro del bosque ya estaba casi oscuro.

-¿Jake? – pregunté aminorando el paso.

-¿Sí? – respondió mirándome.

Comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro, ya que nos encontrábamos cerca de la vereda donde habíamos dejado el auto.

-Serás mi amigo por siempre ¿verdad? – no sé porque dije eso pero necesitaba saber que así era. Toda esta conversación de los amigos me había dejado confusa. Jake me observó con el ceño fruncido. Luego me sonrió con dulzura.

- Seré… lo que tú quieras que sea. Si quieres que sea tu mascota, lo seré. Si lo que necesitas es un hermano pues… ahí estaré. Pero siempre seré tu amigo, por supuesto.

-Oh, Jake. ¡Gracias! – dije sorprendida pero con algo de vergüenza.

-Es mi trabajo – me sonrió de nuevo y siguió caminando.

-¿Tu trabajo? – pregunté torciendo el gesto.

-Cuidarte, protegerte…

Suspiré.

-¿Que no hay nadie que me quiera sin necesidad de usar la palabra "cuidado" como algo fundamental?

-No discutiré eso – negó Jake usando las mismas palabras de mi madre. Lo miré enfurruñada. – quiero decir…yo…

-no es…tu obligación cuidarme. – señalé.

Jake apartó la vista de mi rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Luego volvió a mirarme.

-Aunque quisiera, no podría alejarme de ti. ¿Lo entiendes? – me pareció notar algo de enfado en sus palabras, así que bajé la guardia no quería enfadarme de nuevo con él.

-Eso tendrás que explicármelo luego – dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué siempre hay que explicarte demasiado las cosas? – preguntó reanudando la marcha. Lo sostuve por una mano obligándolo a retroceder. Esta vez me miró contrariado.

-¿Por qué cada vez que intentas decirme algo lo enredas todo? – nos miramos por unos minutos desafiándonos. Era imposible, nunca dejaríamos de discutir.

-Porque…me es difícil… expresarme – dijo reemprendiendo el camino. Lo seguí aún más confundida que antes.

-Me gusta entender a la perfección…la naturaleza de las cosas – musité respondiendo a su pregunta.

Jake bufó.

-Se que no es mi obligación - dijo sin darme la cara.

-Entonces…

-Es solo que…no se…que haría… si llegara a pasarte algo.

Todo se resumía a una sola frase – "no quiero perderte pequeña terca" – sabia que esto era más difícil aún si yo no cooperaba. Pero no quería que me cuidara. Quería, que me quisiera sin temer perderme.

-Jake - murmuré tiré de su mano para obligarlo a que me mirara. – ¡Ven aquí!

Lo atraje hacia mí con sutileza y rodee su cuello con mis brazos alzándome de puntillas, Jake envolvió mi cintura con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza ocultando su rostro en el hueco que había entre mi mentón y mi hombro. Su respiración se volvió forzada, como cuando alguien que intenta reprimir un llanto. Alcé mi mano derecha y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, enterré mis dedos en su pelo, mi columna se arqueó adoptando la forma de su torso.

Jake me aferró con más fuerza contra él, entonces para mi sorpresa, sus labios tocaron mi cuello con ternura en un beso que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza respirando entrecortadamente mientras que una sensación de placer irrumpía en mi cuerpo aumentando los latidos de mi corazón de forma vergonzosa. Automáticamente, apreté mis labios en la parte baja del maxilar inferior de Jake. Mi beso silencioso terminó en un jadeo y con los labios apretados entre los dientes inspiré el delicioso aroma de su sangre. Jake parecía estar en llamas en el mismo momento en que le susurraba al oído.

-Yo tampoco… quiero perderte - dije a media voz. – Y siento que…tengas que…cuidarme…yo… - mi respiración falló y las palabras quedaron en mi garganta. – Quisiera que…fuera diferente, sin miedos…ni dudas que…

-Shh, shh - acalló mis débiles palabras poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios.

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos apoyando su frente contra la mía, abrí los ojos y él me miró como nunca antes, en su mirada había una mezcla de anhelo y confusión, su aliento me embriagó y sentí que mis piernas fallaban, así que lo tomé de la cintura para no caerme. Estaba nerviosa y algo asustada pero extrañamente a gusto allí, donde me encontraba, en medio de la nada y con Jake cerca, muy cerca de mí.

Sus labios rozaron los míos con dulzura.

Reaccionó casi al instante, fue como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón en su cabeza con un ligero "clic" Luego se separó de mí con lentitud, negando con la cabeza gacha. Mis brazos cayeron flácidos a los lados, aún sostenía mi rostro con sus manos nerviosas. Con los ojos cerrados, intenté mantener acompasada mi respiración y mi pulso aumentó al mismo tiempo que mis manos apartaban las de Jake con sutileza. De nuevo esa extraña sensación de placer me invadió cuando al fin, fui capaz de abrir los ojos.

Jake estaba allí, tan hermoso como siempre. Sus ojos, amables y con ese brillo que iluminaba los míos como si se correspondieran. Me observó con un gesto extraño, como si estuviera esperando que lo golpeara o que me abalanzara a su garganta pero también con la esperanza dibujada en el rostro de poder explicarse.

Era incapaz de hablar, de moverme, hasta de respirar. Íbamos en el auto en silencio, un silencio que hacía más duro el recorrido de vuelta a casa. Los árboles se dispersaban ofreciéndole un matiz extraño a mis ojos, los pocos que quedaban, de un color verde intenso se oscurecían a medida que el sol se ocultaba más y mas. A mi lado, Jake parecía estallar de ansiedad. Me miraba de reojo a cada instante y respiraba con dificultad.

Cuando atravesamos el arco que nos daba la bienvenida al Edén decidí que lo mejor era canalizar la falta de expresión en mi rostro y la confusión que reventaba en mi mente, hacia otro lado. Jake estacionó el auto sin decir una palabra, abrí la puerta y Salí corriendo hacia lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Corrí sin mirar atrás, atravesé los cerezos y el campo a gran velocidad, ni siquiera miré a Alice que se encontraba en el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras de caracol, solo corrí con el aire alborotando mi cabello y mis ojos lagrimeando a causa de la irritación por el viento. Atravesé el muelle a gran velocidad y sin más, salté al lago.

El agua golpeó mi cara cuando caí. El lago, ahora de un tono grisáceo por la oscuridad, empapó mi cuerpo y toda mi ropa. Nadé hasta el fondo, utilizando mis manos y pies sin preocuparme ni de respirar. No lo necesitaba. Mi contacto con la realidad se desvaneció bloqueando cualquier pensamiento. Sentía que estaba flotando, pero en el aire. Me dejé llevar por la corriente que me arrastraba hacia el fondo.

Me sentía complacida, satisfecha, pero también asustada y nerviosa, como lo había estado antes que Jake me besara. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, nunca antes me habían besado así que no tenía ni idea que debía hacer a continuación. Tal vez, saltar al lago no era la mejor manera de afrontar la situación pero no quería ver a Jake ni a Alice ni a Rose solo quería estar aquí, en contacto con el agua en lo más profundo del lago de ginebra. Tampoco quería hablar, no sabría qué decir, ni cómo explicarme pues de mi boca no saldría más que palabras incoherentes y sin sentido.

Definitivamente estaba feliz y tal vez algo enfadada por el atrevimiento de Jake, de eso estaba segura, pero podía sentirlo en mi pecho, en mis brazos, en mis piernas y en cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. No había un lugar en mí que no estuviera a punto de estallar de la emoción contenida. No me importaba lo que pensaran mis tíos, tampoco si Emm se lo contaba a mi padre, no me importaba en lo más mínimo si Jake se sentía culpable o no, tampoco quería subir a la superficie, lo que significaba que era una cobarde pero eso tampoco me importaba. Solo me importaba lo que sentía en esos momentos. Solo eso. Después de casi media hora o más, no lo sabía con certeza, una mano fría sujetó mi tobillo impulsándome hacia arriba a toda velocidad, cuando logré zafarme ya estaba en la superficie del lago. Lo primero que visualicé fue el muelle a unos cuantos, demasiados, metros. Luego Rose apareció frente a mí con el rostro crispado del miedo y con el cabello aplastado a los lados de su cara.

-¿Qué crees… que haces? – Me gritó con desesperación – ¡¿Estás bien, maldición?

-¡Estoy bien! – Me apresuré a decir para calmarla – Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? – dije tocando mi rostro parpadeando por las gotitas de agua que comenzaban a caer a mis ojos.

-¡Rayos, lo sé! – dijo Rose enfadada. – ¡Sal del agua! – me ordenó con firmeza.

-Tía Rose…

-¡Sal del agua, ahora mismo! – dijo señalando el muelle.

Asentí con lentitud.

Comencé a nadar con rapidez hacia el muelle que desde mi posición se veía muy pequeño. Podía sentir a Rose justo detrás de mí, nadando en silencio. Nunca la había visto así, al menos no con el cabello todo aplastado en sus mejillas y toda empapada. Estaba enfadada, lo sabía, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Le explicaría luego. Cuando estuviera seca y calmada. Reí para mis adentros.

No había nadie en el muelle esperándonos con toallas calientes y con gestos confundidos por lo que deduje que no querrían enfrentarse a Rose. No en estas circunstancias cuando estaba pasmada por el susto y con el cabello totalmente arruinado. Subí al muelle y comencé a correr hacia la casa. Rose me seguía muy de cerca así que me apresuré a subir por las escaleras de caracol.

Todos, incluyendo Jake que estaba sentado en las escaleras con el rostro contrariado, me miraron cuando atravesé el pasillo de cristal hacia la salita. Alice se encontraba en la cocina, no presté atención a lo que hacía. Emm me miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Jazz fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Necesitas una toalla? – preguntó levantándose del sofá. Tenía la expresión más tranquila que había visto nunca incluso parecía haber estado sonriendo.

-No…estoy bien. Gracias, tío jazz – murmuré.

-Un té caliente bastará – musitó Alice desde la cocina. Se volvió hacia mí con una taza de té humeante en sus manos. – Toma, Bébelo. – me ofreció con amabilidad cuando estuvo cerca de mí.

La tomé entre mis manos y comencé a beber a sorbos.

-Gracias, tía Al.

Todos alzaron la vista cuando Rose entró a la salita. Mis ojos se enfocaron en los grumos verdes del té que se concentraban al fondo de la taza.

-¡Guau, Rose! – dijo Emm acercándose a ella – Te ves…

-Cierra la boca, Emmett – dijo Rose sin mirarlo.

-Vamos, te acompañaré arriba – musitó ignorándola. La tomo por los hombros y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Suspiré.

Miré a Alice y luego a Jazz que a su vez me observaban con serenidad.

-¡Buenas noches! – inquirí dejando la taza de té en la mesita de comedor.

-¡Buenas noches! – dijo Jazz.

-Subiré en un momento – informó Alice guiñándome un ojo.

-Claro – musité con resignación.

Jake aún se encontraba en las escaleras, con el mentón apoyado en una mano. Se levantó de un salto y me miró avergonzado sin saber que decir, abrió la boca para cerrarla de nuevo.

-¡Buenas noches! – murmuré pasando por su lado sujetándome el cabello que goteaba agua por todos lados.

-¡Buenas noches! – logró decir Jake.


	11. Chapter 11

Aprendiz

Subí las escaleras y atravesé el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice y jazz que se encontraba en penumbra y me dirige hacia el baño. Al salir de la ducha, el vapor se desvaneció en cuanto abrí la puerta. Me recosté en la cama y allí me quedé sumergida en mis propios pensamientos.

Jake estaba en su habitación ahora, sentado en la cama sin poder mover ni un musculo. Había notado su expresión hace unos minutos, algo nervioso tal vez y muy asustado. Recordé la escena del beso en el bosque, se dibujó en mi mente con más claridad que cuando estaba sumergida en el lago. Sus manos cálidas sujetando mis mejillas, su pecho muy cerca de mí con la temperatura corporal cerca de los cuarenta y cinco grados, sus ojos llameantes y con ese brillo excepcional del que nunca termino de saciarme. Su sangre, algo prohibido para mí, pero ahora, su aroma podía olerlo con más intensidad que antes obligándome a no inspirar, lastimaba mi garganta causándome un dolor casi irresistible pero aún, deseaba probarla y beber hasta saturarme de ella, colmar todo mi ser hasta perder la noción.

No podía entender como deseaba tanto su sangre en estos momentos. Me vi aplastada contra las sábanas sometiendo mi impulso casi obsesivo de atravesar esa puerta, no me importaba si estallaba en pedazos, también rompería la de la habitación de Jake. Me lanzaría en su cama y me arrojaría directo a su garganta reventando su yugular donde saldría a chorros esa sangre que tanto deseaba probar. El fluido caliente, viscoso y dulce recorrería mi garganta con rapidez. El placer, era lo que más necesitaba sentir, ese placer que se siente cuando la sangre llega al cuerpo. No es como la sangre de los alces o los pumas, tampoco la de los osos, la sangre de Jake saciaría mi sed y bebería hasta la última gota.

Volví a la realidad en cuestión de segundos. Con una nota de horror en mi rostro, por mis inminentes pensamientos, comencé a masajear mis sienes.

-¡Maldición! ¡Qué te está pasando Nessie! - pensé. Cerré los ojos apretando los parpados con fuerza y me recliné entre las almohadas. – no está bien pensar eso…acaso… ¿quieres matarlo? – negué con la cabeza con horror mientras me cubría con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

La sangre humana tenía un significado diferente para mí.

Desde que nací me vi en la obligación de considerarla algo prohibido pero a la vez la estimaba de manera absurda. Mi punto era muy sencillo de explicar pues, si no bebía sangre humana entonces no era una verdadera vampira, fuimos creados para eso, solo que los Cullen tomaron decisiones distintas de llevar la vida. Tampoco podría defraudar a mi abuelo, no así. Pero existía el hecho de que también era humana, mi madre me había regalado eso, entonces si la bebía me vería como un monstruo devorador de personas que no tenia respeto alguno por la vida, un gran conflicto. Lo cierto era que no me molestaba ingerir la sangre de animales, me sentía satisfecha, fuerte, veloz y mis sentidos no fallaban nunca, pero aún así, sentía atracción por la sangre de una sola persona.

Me deshice de ese pensamiento pues era realmente repulsivo. Jake era mi amigo, así habíamos quedado en el bosque, amigos, solo eso. No tenia porque estar enfadada con él, también carecía de sentido estar tan ansiosa y feliz por lo que había sucedido. Tenía derecho a sentirme así.

Suspiré.

Mi teléfono sonó estruendosamente en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama. Me sobresalté al mismo instante en que lo tomaba y lo acercaba a mi oído, pues reconocía ese sonido a la perfección y la canción que sonaba estaba programada para las llamadas entrantes.

-¿Hola? – dije. Mi voz sonaba cansada.

-¡Hola corazón! – la voz de mi abuela Esme resonó en mi oído. Salté de la cama y comencé a dar saltitos de alegría.

-¡Abuela! – Grité.

-¿Como estas cielo? – preguntó entre risas.

-Estoy…bien – musité con ánimo – que bueno escucharte.

-Mi pequeña…yo también me alegro de escucharte.

-Te extraño mucho – dije con sinceridad.

-Yo también te extraño cielito.

-¿Están todavía en Atlanta?

-Todavía – dijo con nostalgia.

-Mamá y papá también llamaron – le anuncié.

-Deben extrañarte mucho.

-Si, así es.

-Edward se ha comunicado conmigo estos días – inquirió con dulzura refiriéndose a su hijo pródigo.

-Eso imaginé – puntualicé sonriendo, pues mi padre también extrañaba a su madre estos días - ¿Te dijo que me encantó el Edén?

-Y también me dijo que me había ganado unos cuantos puntos – reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Veinte puntos – señalé – Abuela…esto es magnífico, una verdadera obra de arte…todo es hermoso aquí.

-Gracias cielo, sabía que te gustaría.

-Alice y Jazz parecen recién casados. Se nota que son muy felices aquí.

-Si…se que quisieran… pasar más tiempo allá – murmuró con nostalgia. Mi abuela tenía claro que sus hijos deseaban con todas su fuerzas volver a vivir en el Edén, pero yo también sabia, que les costaría mucho dejar a su familia y mas a Esme.

-Ellos…son felices…

-Lo serían aún mas…si vivieran en ginebra – dijo con tristeza.

La puerta sonó al abrirse de golpe, Alice atravesó el umbral de la puerta seguida de Jazz, Emm y Rose.

-Disculpa que entre así…podrías… - Alice extendió su mano hacia mí, con el rostro compungido.

-Claro…si…toma – dije acercándole el teléfono. Alice lo tomó con rapidez y puso el auricular en su oído.

-¿Madre? – Alice se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a hablar con rapidez. – Quiero que sepas que sí, soy feliz pero con todos los que quiero junto a mí.

-Oh, Alice…cielo…no quería que pensaras que…

-Lo sé, Esme lo sé, pero mi vida y la de Jasper no tendría sentido si no estuviéramos con ustedes, son nuestros padres y siempre lo serán…

-Alice, hija…

-No…Esme, escucha…el Edén es…tan solo un lugar más al cual iría pero en compañía de los que amo. Quiero… poder disfrutar de eso toda mi vida - la voz de Alice se quebró. Jazz se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Para siempre – concluyó Esme. – Siempre seremos una familia y escucha bien…no importa a donde vallan y tampoco si quieren vivir en ginebra… siempre serán mis hijos.

-Creo que estoy empezando a sentir celos – dijo Emm en tono de broma. Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, incluyéndome.

- A todos los amo por igual Emm - la voz de mi abuela resonó en la habitación. No me había dado cuenta que habían puesto el altavoz.

-¿Y si viviera en filipinas…. con Rose? – dijo Emm con una media sonrisa, inclinándose hacia el teléfono que ahora reposaba en la cama.

-¿A dónde mas crees que iríamos Carlisle y yo? – preguntó Esme con dulzura.

-Bien, ya no estoy tan celoso – musitó Emm riendo de nuevo. Todos lo imitaron.

-Además, no te gusta filipinas – inquirió Esme.

-Es cierto – señaló Rose entre risas.

La escena era realmente conmovedora. Ver a mis tíos allí, con la expresión compungida, extrañando a sus padres, me hiso sentir extrañamente feliz de ser parte de esa hermosa familia, Mi familia. Sabía que el estar lejos iba a ser incomodo para todos. Mis padres en Washington, sus padres en Atlanta y nosotros en Ginebra. Reí para mis adentros pues me parecía gracioso. Parecía una despedida, como si nunca volverían a verse mas, eso y la sola idea de pensarlo me causaba risa, porque hablando a las claras era estúpido siquiera pensar en la posibilidad. Seriamos una familia por la eternidad. Los observé con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras se pasaban el teléfono uno a uno para saludar a su madre y luego a Carlisle.

Pensé en Jake, estaba en su habitación, intranquilo, caminando de un lado a otro, había estado así desde que subí las escaleras, imagino que pensando en lo sucedido. Imaginé que también extrañaría a Billy, sus hermanas, hasta los chicos de la manada, tendría que prestarle mi teléfono para que hiciera unas cuantas llamadas.

-¡El Edén extraña a su creadora! – dijo Emm.

-Tenemos que planear visitar el Edén de nuevo todos - la voz de mi abuelo me sobresaltó.

-Por supuesto, como en la boda de Alice – dijo Rose.

-Bien chicos, me alegra haberles hablado - dijo Carlisle con el insuperable tono sincero de su voz - ¿Alguien podría comunicarme con mi nieta? – alcé la vista y sonreí.

-Claro – dijo Emm – Está aquí.

-¿Abuelo? – dije sonriendo con ánimo.

-Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien.

-¿Las lecciones?

-Eh…pues…

Miré a Rose y a Emm quienes a su vez me lanzaron una mirada fugaz y asintieron al mismo tiempo esbozando una sonrisa amigable. Sonreí con euforia y luego les guiñé un ojo en señal de agradecimiento.

-Las lecciones están en proceso - dije a modo de broma – Mis tíos quieren realizar…algo así como… un ritual de iniciación…

-Sí, haremos un sacrificio – dijo Rose señalándome con su dedo índice, mientras salían de la habitación entre sonoras carcajadas.

-Sí, sacrificarán a alguien y luego comenzaremos…

Pude escuchar las risas ligeras de mi abuela a través del auricular.

-Te sacrificarán… - corrigió mi abuelo entre risas.

-¿Lo harán? – pregunté con una nota de horror en mi rostro.

-¿De veras lo haremos? – preguntó Emm desde el piso de abajo. Mis sentidos no fallaban, aún más, cuando trataban de no hacerse escuchar.

-No, no lo harán – dijo mi abuelo riendo aún más.

-¡Es un alivio! – dije suspirando.

-Bueno cielo, tengo que irme…

-¡Adiós abuelo!

-Adiós cielo, ¡nos vemos pronto!

Suspiré.

Mis padres tampoco tardarían mucho en llamar así que guardé el teléfono celular en mi bolsillo y me dispuse a bajar. Cuando llegué al rellano de las escaleras, todos me esperaban en el pasillo de cristal para salir al campo. La adrenalina que drenaba mi cerebro, rápidamente invadió cada espacio de mi cuerpo en instantes, y casi sin permiso mis extremidades comenzaron a moverse, así que corrí hacia ellos y juntos salimos hacia el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras de caracol. En medio segundo estuvimos atravesando el jardín a toda velocidad. Mi cabello revoloteaba alrededor de mi cabeza en todas direcciones obstaculizando mi visión, recordé a Jake que siempre apartaba un mechón de pelo de mis ojos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Me observaría desde algún lugar del pasillo donde yo no pudiera verlo? Intenté no mirar atrás, ahora tenía que concentrarme.

-Aquí está bien – anunció Emm, mientras nos deteníamos en silencio en medio del campo.

– Renesmee, necesito que observes a tu alrededor – musitó Jazz.

Pronunció mi nombre completo y eso indicaba que estaba hablando en serio. Casi nunca utilizaban mi nombre con todas sus letras, así que asentí y observé en completo silencio.

-El espacio donde te encuentras es de suma importancia en un encuentro masivo – murmuró Jazz que se encontraba justo en frente de mi.

Miré a mí alrededor, me encontraba exactamente en medio del campo, a unos cuantos metros del muelle y a otros cuantos de la casa, pero además de eso el suelo era irregular, algunos árboles se situaban a corta distancia unos de otros con grandes ramas y el viento soplaba fuerte hacia mi cara, algo muy importante, pues mis ojos humanos eran sensibles, tal vez no tan sensibles pero esto podría representar un problema.

-Creo que necesitaras recoger tu cabello – continuó Jazz haciendo señas con sus manos.

-Es cierto. – dijo Alice acercándose a mi espalda mientras tomaba mi cabello entre sus manos y los retorcía. Mi cabello quedó recogido, no sé como, por las hábiles manos de Alice.

-Bien – murmuró Alice tras de mí.

-Sigue observando – intervino Emm con aplomo.

Asentí de nuevo, pero me parecía absurdo, ¿que más debía observar? Los árboles, el muelle, el extenso lago, la casa, más allá el sendero y me encontraba allí, sola y rodeada de…vampiros – pensé.

-Regla número uno – dijo Alice tras de mí. Me volví hacia ella y la miré con cautela. - Nunca, le des la espalda a un vampiro.

Me sorprendí por la forma en que Alice me acechaba con la mirada, no moví ni un músculo y detuve mi respiración para escuchar con atención los latidos de mi corazón y los sonidos a mí alrededor. No tenía miedo, pero estaba incómoda pues tenía otros tres vampiros a mi espalda así que comencé a girar en círculos observando los rostros de los vampiros que me contemplaban. ¿Como pretendía que la mirara sin darle la espalda a los otros tres?

-Como voy a…

-Es precisamente lo que quiero que hagas. Debes enfocarte Nessie, no te distraigas – me interrumpió Alice como si hubiera leído mi mente. – No tienes ocho ojos, pero posees un perfecto sentido auditivo, eso es más que suficiente. Utiliza tus sentidos más agudos, ojos y oídos.

Asentí con lentitud mientras agudizaba mi oído. Esto me hizo recordar lo que mi padre me dijo cuando telefoneó, - "utiliza tus sentidos más dominantes."

Jazz, Emm y Rose se encontraban a mi lado y a mi espalda respectivamente.

Jazz me observaba pero no movía un músculo, Emm hacia lo mismo pero un leve movimiento en el aire me hizo volver la cara hacia su posición. Me concentré en Rose, silenciosa a mi espalda. Mi instinto me hizo girar con lentitud en la misma posición, debía mantenerme en movimiento.

-Regla número dos – señaló Emm – No lo pienses demasiado, si debes atacar hazlo, si debes huir… hazlo, si te superan en cantidad, por favor no intentes acabar con todos.

Eso lo tenía muy claro, pero nunca pensé que debía huir y más aún si me lo decía alguien como Emmett Cullen, que siempre estaba dispuesto a todo y para todos. Asentí de nuevo con seguridad.

-Regla número tres y esto es algo muy básico – intervino Rose – Eres igual de rápida que Edward, no hagas ataques frontales, los de costado serán más efectivos. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí.

Debía utilizar mis sentidos mas dominantes pues estos me ayudarían para un enfrentamiento en masa. No pensar demasiado en las cosas, solo hacerlas, esto era muy al estilo de Emm. Recordé una de las tantas conversaciones cuando era apenas una bebé, generalmente las charlas sobre este tema las hacían en privado o cuando yo no estaba cerca pero siempre mencionaban algo así –"Bella es una gran luchadora "– y otras en las que Emm se quejaba – "Edward y Alice son tramposos, Rose se niega a hacerlo porque se le arruina el cabello y a Esme no le gusta vernos luchar" – definitivamente hablaban de lo que les encantaba hacer. Creo, que después de mi nacimiento dejaron de jugar a matarse. Pero soy veloz y al parecer tengo más oportunidad de sobrevivir si muerdo directamente en el costado del enemigo, ¿y ahora qué?

- Por último, pero no menos importante – dijo Jazz adelantando dos pasos. – Confía en tu instinto – añadió.

Luego se abalanzó sobre mí.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Mis brazos bloquearon el cuerpo de Jazz, pero no fue suficiente. Mi tío se abalanzó sobre mí al mismo tiempo que caía de espaldas en la tierra con un golpe seco.

-¡Te tengo! – dijo victorioso.

-¿¡Q…qué! – Grité - regla número tres, ¡nada-de-ataques-frontales! – dije haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

- No podrás decirle las reglas a…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! - dije poniéndome en pie. – Quiero… intentarlo de nuevo - Jazz me ofreció una mano para que me levantara.

Suspiré.

-¡Canaliza tu fuerza Nessie! – dijo Alice.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? – pregunté con desesperación pues Jazz había comenzado a rodearme de nuevo.

-¡Concéntrate! – musitó Rose.

Entorné los ojos y lo intenté de nuevo. Comencé por detallar la distancia que había entre Jazz y yo, unos cuatro metros. Desvié la mirada hacia el árbol más cercano que se encontraba justo detrás de mí. Por último, intenté hacer lo que Alice me dijo. En mi vida, había tenido que utilizar toda mi fuerza. Algunas veces, cuando utilizaba mi fuerza de verdad no lo tenía que pensar demasiado. Mis actividades cotidianas no necesitaban de tanta energía, claro si no estaba subiendo un árbol o cazando salvajes osos y pumas. Para los humanos, hacer estas cosas sería algo así como, una súper fuerza o fuerza sobrehumana, pero yo, Nessie Cullen, no era humana…no del todo.

-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo tío Jazz – murmuré con vergüenza – Necesito tu ayuda…podrías…ya sabes…

Jazz se irguió de nuevo asintiendo. Con menos inseguridad me sentiría mejor.

-¿No confías en tus habilidades? – preguntó Jazz con voz tranquila frunciendo el ceño, como si la sola pregunta fuera demasiado estúpida y sin sentido.

Me encogí los hombros confundida. Comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se relajaba, la tención de mis músculos desapareció y una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad colmó mi cuerpo en segundos. Mi mente, ahora despejada y bastante clara me permitió reflexionar la pregunta que había hecho Jasper.

Suspiré.

-Aún necesito saber con exactitud cuáles son mis verdaderas habilidades – dije con serenidad – Pero…supongo que confío en mi misma.

Jazz asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó al cabo de un segundo.

-¡Estoy lista! – murmuré. – confiaré… en mi instinto.

Que difícil era confiar en mi instinto cuando tenía frente a mí el vampiro mejor entrenado y con una experiencia admirable que haya conocido jamás. Además de ser mi tío. ¿Cómo debía hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar?

-¡No me digas que tendrás un ataque de pánico y comenzarás a hiperventilar como lo hacía tu madre! – dijo Alice acercándose a mí con el rostro contrariado.

-¡No! – Dije con expresión de horror – ¡Estoy bien!...y…nunca he hiperventilado, ¡ni siquiera sé si eso puede pasar en mi cuerpo! – añadí enfurruñada.

Nunca en mi vida había enfermado antes así que no tenía por qué preocuparme por una suposición de ataque de pánico. Lo peor de todo era que no sentía pánico.

-Bueno – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es pánico, es… extraño – dijo Jazz. Todos giraron el rostro hacia Jazz que ahora parecía estar cavilando en mis emociones. – Es una mezcla de… miedo bizarro, si es que existe ese concepto – señaló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Miedo bizarro? – preguntó Emm confundido.

-Es increíble…siente miedo, pero a la vez tiene la certeza de que es capaz de hacerlo…se siente valiente. – continuó Jazz sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos.

Esto parecía ser más complejo de lo que pensé. Y definitivamente no existía ese concepto.

-¿Estás lista Nessie? – preguntó Jazz. Asentí con seguridad una sola vez – Quiero que hagas todo lo posible… ¡inténtalo! ¿De acuerdo? – añadió, inclinándose ligeramente arqueando su columna.

-Bien – murmuré.

Me sentí acechada de nuevo, pero ya había sido lo suficientemente cobarde pidiéndole a Jazz que interfiriera en mis emociones así que respiré hondo y adopté la misma posición de mi tío.

Rose, Emm y Alice se alejaron hasta dejarnos el espacio libre. Miré fijamente a Jazz sin parpadear pues sabía lo rápido que podíamos desplazarnos los vampiros aún más cuando se era tan ligera. Asentí de nuevo con seguridad arqueando los hombros hacia atrás mientras me preparaba para dar el primer salto.

Esta vez fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue correr. Cuando estuve frente a él, mi cuerpo se movió deliberadamente hacia un lado esquivando las manos de Jazz al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus brazos abrazando el aire. Sorprendida por la fluidez de mis movimientos, me detuve en seco frente a mi tío quien esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. En ese mismo instante, comenzó una especie de danza en la que nuestros cuerpos se desvanecían con cada movimiento, con perfecta sincronía. Además de no poder dejar de pensar en Jake, no sabía lo que hacía, tampoco si lo estaba haciendo bien, de lo único que estaba segura era de mi cuerpo revoloteando, no precisamente como una mariposa, alrededor de Jazz. Me cercioré de lo elemental que era moverse antes de pensar en el próximo movimiento, pues una vez que eludía los brazos de Jazz, reaparecía de nuevo en su espalda y después a su lado. Sin embargo tenía muy claro que él era más rápido. Me impulsé de nuevo hacia adelante y luego rodeé con mis brazos su espalda para luego terminar nuestra danza con mi boca muy cerca de su garganta.

-¡Bien! – murmuró Alice.

-¡Bien hecho Nessie! – Exclamó Jazz eufórico.

-Me dejaste ganar – dije con serenidad

Mis tíos ya se habían acercado a nuestra posición en silencio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Porque es verdad! – Dije riendo.

-¿Estás loca o es simple modestia? – preguntó Alice con una media sonrisa.

-No estoy segura – dije volviéndome hacia Jazz para chocar nuestros puños.

-No solo lo intentaste, lo hiciste muy bien - dijo Jazz con tranquilidad – ¿Por qué piensas que te dejé ganar si hiciste exactamente lo que te pedí que hicieras?

-Quiero intentarlo de nuevo – lo miré suplicante ignorando sus palabras. - ¡Por favor!

-¿Jazz me permites? - intervino Rose a mi lado.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo Jazz sin pensarlo demasiado.

Estaba lo suficientemente emocionada como para hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez quería ganar de verdad. Rose comenzó a hablar mientras yo la escuchaba pacientemente.

-Es importante que no concibas un concepto errado de todo esto– dijo con seriedad. –No es lo primero que se te venga a la mente, sino la conducta que adquieras para la conservación de tu propia vida. ¿Lo entiendes Nessie?

Rose me miró con el ceño fruncido. Asentí con seguridad para infundirle confianza pues parecía estar algo preocupada por este asunto. Mis tíos asintieron en señal de aprobación, de un momento a otro habían cambiado sus rostros alegres y despreocupados a unos serios y casi sombríos.

-Ahora solo es algo divertido que puedes hacer con tus tíos – dijo mirándome con severidad – pero si algún día te encuentras en una situación real, en lo único que pensarás es… en seguir con vida.

Tenía entendido que con mi familia de vampiros y la otra de lobos me mantendría siempre segura, sin nada que pudiera turbar mi vida aburrida, pues eso lo había escuchado de boca de mi abuelo y mi padre, además de la promesa de Jake de que nunca se separaría de mí y me protegería de todo lo que pudiera dañarme. Nunca estaría en una verdadera situación de peligro rodeada de vampiros y hombres lobo. Pero entendía a la perfección el punto que quería dejar claro Rose y es que llegué al Edén con la idea de que podría divertirme unos días, además había convencido a Bella de que debía aprender a hacer esto por mi propia seguridad y supervivencia y así fue como mi madre cedió y me dejó venir. Mi padre, desde un principio supo mis intenciones y la verdadera razón por la que quería venir, solo por diversión, sin embargo estaba seguro, y esto lo confirma, de que mis tíos harían lo correcto. Decidí que lo mejor para mí y para mi familia, más por Bella, era tomar esto en serio.

-Entiendo – dije al fin mirándola a los ojos.

- Acabas de luchar y lo hiciste bien para ser la primera vez y sin que te lo hayamos mostrado primero. – dijo Rose.

-Pero es verdad lo que dices…confié en lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que la mayoría hacemos – intervino Emm sonriendo.

-¿Pero como pensar coordinadamente lo que harás, justo en el momento en que se te vienen encima? – pregunté confundida.

Miré a Rose con incredulidad, pero fue Jazz quien habló primero.

-La experiencia, es lo que mide la capacidad de un vampiro – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rose – Y es la misma experiencia la que nos revela que los de nuestra especie no poseen puntos débiles, al menos no físicamente.

-Solo los destrozas y ya – intervino Emm.

Mis labios se curvaron conteniendo una carcajada pues Emm nunca fue cuidadoso con las palabras, incluso cuando era una niña despotricaba y lanzaba maldiciones. Jake me tapaba los oídos y mi madre le lanzaba miradas de advertencia.

-¡Emmett! – lo reprendió Rose con una mirada significativa.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Emm con una media sonrisa.

-¿No es cierto? – Dije con el ceño fruncido – ¿hay que destrozarlos no?

-Eh…si - continuó Jazz - Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos un talón de Aquiles. ¿Sabes a que me refiero?

Lo que decía Jazz tenía sentido pues la única forma de matar un vampiro era destrozar su cuerpo y luego, como si eso fuera poco, quemar sus restos. En cierto modo no se podía herir o inhabilitar a un vampiro para después matarlo, porque incluso sin piernas un vampiro podía matar.

- Es cuestión de técnica y de saber exactamente dónde y que parte del cuerpo se debe morder – dije sin pensar. – Nuestro talón de Aquiles… somos nosotros mismos – añadí asombrada por mi rápida conclusión.

Sorprendidos, mis tíos me observaron con regocijo.

-¡Excelente! – dijo Jazz tocando mi mentón con el puño de su mano.

-¡Perfecto, cielo! – inquirió Rose con dulzura.

-Eres…increíble – musitó Emm con los ojos entornados.

-¡Esa es mi pequeña saltamontes! – exclamó Alice con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Gracias!- Sonreí con timidez.

-Escucha esto Nessie – dijo Jazz retomando su expresión seria y definitivamente más vehemente – Pelear es muy fácil incluso más fácil de lo que crees…. Para matar necesitas seguridad y una madurez mental para hacerlo. Físicamente, estás preparada.

-¿Entonces todo depende de cómo lo haga? – pregunté enarcando un ceja.

-Es lo más acertado – dijo Jazz asintiendo.

-Técnica… "nada de ataques frontales, los de costado serán más efectivos" – dije con el mismo tono de voz que usó Rose – ¿no, tía Rose?

Todos rieron al unísono.

-¡Efectivamente! - musitó Rose entre risas.

-Solo debes conocer a quién te enfrentas y si sabes exactamente qué hacer todo será fácil. – dijo Alice aún sonriendo.

-¿Y si nunca antes los he visto? – dije confundida.

-No hablo de ese conocimiento en especifico – señaló Alice con serenidad – puedes descifrar como es ese alguien en fracción de segundos.

Esto me confundió un poco, ¿cómo podría conocer a una persona si ni siquiera la he visto antes? Arrugué el ceño y abrí la boca para hablar pero Alice me interrumpió.

-Miradas, expresiones, movimientos, hasta la forma de caminar, por decir algo – dijo con tranquilidad – lo sabrás en ese preciso momento.

-Claro –Dije, pero otra pregunta se formuló en mi mente, esta vez hablé antes de que Alice me interrumpiera de nuevo, anticipándose a mis pensamientos. Típico de Alice - ¿Qué debo hacer en estos casos? Sé que... con vampiros como ellos, llevo todas las de perder – añadí con una sonrisa señalando con mi dedo índice a Jazz y Emm quienes me devolvieron la sonrisa con expresión divertida.

-Pues…Jazz es algo terco y perfeccionista en esta cosas – dijo Alice mirando a Jazz con el ceño fruncido – Supongo que a veces hay que dejar que todo fluya - dijo con la misma expresión. Jazz intentó revolverle el cabello con tal rapidez que no me di cuenta hasta que vi su brazo atrapado en las manos de Alice. Los dos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Emm, no lo piensa demasiado y por lo general hace lo que quiere – continuó Rose observando a su esposo - Si se está divirtiendo, está bien para él. – agregó Rose guiñándole un ojo a Emm quien sonrió con regocijo.

-Y si de verdad nunca lo has visto… ¡sedúcelo! – dijo Emm con tranquilidad. – Supongo que puedes practicar eso con Jake…

-¡Emmett! - Exclamó Rose.

Todos se volvieron hacia él con expresiones sorprendidas. Lo miré divertida por unos segundos curvando mis labios lentamente hasta convertirlos en una sonrisa, imaginándome a mi misma seduciendo a Jake.

Agucé mi oído, necesitaba saber donde estaba, que estaba haciendo. La banda elástica de mi oído, se expandió hasta atravesar las paredes de la casa, buscando cualquier sonido que se produjera en ese momento. La tv estaba encendida, no presté mucha atención a la mujer que hablaba, supuse que Jake estaría en el sofá frente al televisor, pero sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía detrás de la pantalla. Escuché su corazón latir con rapidez, como siempre y su respiración, apresurada. Luego, escuché el crujir del sofá y después los pasos intranquilos y ansiosos, de un Jake preocupado.

-Es una opción - dijo Emm riendo – Cuando se habla de géneros, las mujeres suelen ser bastante letales en estos casos…yo que te lo digo – concluyó guiñándome un ojo mientras chocaba su puño con el de Jazz.

-¿Por decir algo?– dije riendo de nuevo.

-Si, por decir algo. – dijo Emm cruzando los brazos sobre su enorme pecho con la mirada ausente.

-Edward los va a matar, cuando se entere de esto - dijo Rose negando con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Querrás decir…si se entera – dijo Emm soltando una carcajada. Jazz lo imitó, al mismo tiempo que volvían a chocar sus puños.

-No los delataré – dije con seriedad fingida.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vamos! – dijo chasqueando los dedos para atraer mi atención. - ¡hagámoslo de nuevo!

Mis lecciones de práctica culminaron, por este día, y con un final satisfactorio, pues había logrado emboscar a Rose tres veces de las cinco acordadas. En medio de todo esto, descubrí que soy buena para el factor sorpresa y perfeccioné mis movimientos corporales, así como los ataques de costado y lo más esencial, el lugar exacto donde debía morder y al mismo tiempo desgarrar, Costillas y cuello. Jazz me felicitó por lo rápido que aprendí la primera lección y alegó estar convencido de que, con las prácticas de mañana estaría lista, mientras que Emm en un ataque de euforia, no dejaba de hablar sobre las lecciones del día siguiente las cuales serían, Evaluadas y llevadas a práctica por él. Toda esa emoción acumulada, saldría a flote por la mañana pues le había dado rienda suelta a su imaginación al decir que todo debía ser más real, sabía exactamente lo que quiso decir con eso y a juzgar por las miradas fulminantes de Rose y Alice, con frustración y casi con tristeza, cambió drásticamente de idea, por desgracia. Pero luego imaginé que sería más sano para mí que Emm se atuviera al plan inicial, aunque me habría gustado saber qué cosas estaban pasando por su mente en ese momento. El tema del talón de Aquiles me hiso reflexionar sobre mis verdaderos límites, no podía saber exactamente hasta donde podía llegar, pero Alice no dejaba de mencionar que yo misma lo sabría, algún día.

Cuando llegamos a casa, el sol ya se había ocultado dejando la pequeña salita en penumbra. Todos se dedicaron a diferentes cosas. Rose y Alice comenzaron a hacer la cena, mientras que Emm y Jazz platicaban sobre un juego de beisbol, los escuché por un rato, con la mirada ausente. Jake estaba en su habitación más agitado que antes pues justo cuando decidimos volver a casa, había subido casi volando por las escaleras para luego encerrase en su habitación. Pensé en entrar y hablar con él pero no me atrevía a hacerlo, decidí esperar a mañana. Como era de imaginar, no bajó a cenar así que yo tampoco lo hice. Las chicas no me pidieron explicaciones cuando aparté mi plato de comida y me levanté de la mesa dando las buenas noches a todos, tampoco subieron a mi habitación, no solo porque no comí, pues siempre lo hacía, sino también por lo sucedido en la tarde. Después de estar como una hora o más, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Jake y su respiración pausada, no pude contener el cansancio y en cuestión de segundos caí en un sueño profundo.


	12. Chapter 12

Varios intentos

Desperté sobresaltada por un sueño que intenté recordar forzando mi mente. Había tenido sueños antes, pero ahora se repetían constantemente y despertaba sin poder recordar absolutamente nada. Solo imágenes vagas lograba traer desde mi subconsciente donde, generalmente, aparecía Jake o…Jake. Algunas veces me preguntaba por qué sucedía esto, solo veía a ese escultural cuerpo suyo color canela y ese rostro tan hermoso iluminado siempre por una sonrisa brillante. Reí para mis adentros imaginando la expresión de Jake si algún día llegara a saber cómo lo describo.

Automáticamente, presté atención a los sonidos que ahora se producían en la casa. Mis tíos se encontraban abajo, platicando con ánimo y entre risas, pude escuchar que pronunciaban mi nombre algunas veces. Por supuesto, Jake no estaba. Busqué con desesperación algo que pudiera mostrarme su posición. Me incorporé en la cama en silencio mientras prestaba más atención a cualquier sonido, pero no funcionó, donde quiera que estuviera Jake, no hacía el menor ruido. La banda elástica de mi oído se expandió y comencé mi inspección de nuevo hasta que un leve sonido, como de algo que cae al agua, algo así como - ¡glup!- Captó mi atención. Me levanté con rapidez de la cama, tropezando con mis propios pies, pues tenía las sábanas anudadas en las piernas, siempre me pasaba esto. Me recliné sobre la ventana y miré hacia el lago. Algunos árboles dificultaban la visión hacia el muelle, pero allí estaba, cabizbajo y arrojando pequeñas piedras al agua.

Comencé a sentirme ansiosa y tal vez con algo de miedo, mientras me vestía lentamente, mi estomago rugió con furia por el delicioso olor de los huevos revueltos y el tocino. Con toda la cobardía que se pueda sentir hasta llegar a la vergüenza, terminé de vestirme y bajé.

Al llegar al rellano de las escaleras, desvié la mirada hacia el pasillo de cristal y miré de nuevo hacia el muelle, Jake aún se encontraba allí.

-¡Buenos días! – Canturreó Alice al mismo tiempo que me volvía hacia ella con una sonrisa cansina - Umm…quizás no – dijo al notar la expresión de mi rostro.

Suspiré.

-Lleva allí unas cuatro horas – murmuró señalando hacia el lago. Seguí su mirada por unos segundos y luego me giré de nuevo hacia ella.

-¿Acaso me oíste preguntar por él? –le acusé.

Alice negó con la cabeza enérgicamente para luego mirarme con gesto sospechoso. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, con la esperanza de que mi expresión no resultara tan predecible, pero siempre sucedía, así que…

-¿Qué sucede Nessie? – Preguntó en voz casi audible – ¿Qué sucedió en el bosque? –añadió con el ceño fruncido apartando un mechón de pelo que se deslizó desde mi oreja hasta mi cara.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza gacha y expresión de angustia. Lo que me encantaba de Alice era que nunca intentaba saber algo por solo saberlo, siempre estaba dispuesta ayudarme a toda costa, pero no quería meterla en esto, ni a ella ni a nadie más. Mi don me facilitaba "algunas veces" ocultar algunos pensamientos, así que no arriesgaría a Alice contándole todo pues de solo pensar que Edward pueda leer su mente, me hacia estremecer. Y por si fuera poco, Emm se encontraba cerca y no quería agrandar más las cosas.

-No pasa nada, Ally – murmuré mirándola con cansancio.

Alice asintió y luego se volvió hacia la salita donde se encontraban Jazz y Emm.

-Solo tuve una mala noche – dije siguiéndola – Y por Jake no te preocupes tuvimos una discusión sin importancia – dije sentándome en la mesita de comedor.

Quería dejar claro, a los oídos de todos y más a los de Emm, que no había sucedido nada, que no tenía de que preocuparse, aunque eso no fuera cierto.

-¡Buenos días chicos! – dije un poco más alegre mirando hacia el sofá.

Jazz y Emm me saludaron, agitando los brazos, demasiado distraídos mirando el televisor, beisbol, por supuesto. El único deporte que podía distraer de verdad a un Cullen. Me encantaba jugar al beisbol, y siempre veía los partidos con ellos, pero ahora solo tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que haría las próximas veinticuatro horas.

-Hola cielo, ¡buen día! – dijo Rose saliendo de la cocina con un plato en sus manos que puso frente a mí.

-¡Gracias tía! - Me besó en la frente y luego se fue a sentar al sofá junto a Emm y Jazz. Alice estaba frente a mí con la mirada ausente.

-Deberías llamar a Bella – dijo como si no tuviera importancia, creí notar algo de hostilidad en la frase pero no le puse atención.

-Ajá – dije masticando con rapidez sin mirarla.

-Si –musitó suspirando mientras se reclinaba del respaldo de su silla.

Alcé la mirada y la observé por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo haré luego – dije intentando recordar la ubicación de mi teléfono.

-Ajá – musitó con tono indiferente, desviando la mirada.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente en este preciso momento, pero no iba a cambiar de idea, Alice no debía enterarse de esto. Terminé mi comida en silencio, Alice no despegó la mirada de la mesa, ni un momento.

-Iré a lavar los platos – dije después de unos minutos.

Me levanté haciendo mucho ruido para captar la atención de Alice pero aún así, se reusó a verme.

Suspiré.

-¿Me ayudas, Al? – pregunté ya avanzando hacia la cocina.

Escuché a Alice levantarse de la mesa y en silencio me siguió hasta la cocina, donde ya estaba lavando los trastos.

-¿Pasa algo, no es cierto? – preguntó demasiado impaciente muy cerca de mi oído.

-Si…digo – murmuré cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Quiero decir, no realmente, luego te explico ¿Sí? – casi le supliqué con la mirada que no siguiera haciendo más preguntas.

-Bien – dijo mas alegre.

Al terminar, me percaté que solo había lavado mi plato. ¿Dónde estaba el de Jake?

-¿Jake tomó su desayuno? – pregunté sin titubear.

-No lo dudes – dijo Alice tomando el plato de mí mano con el pañito de cocina. – le dijo a Rose que no se molestara cuando ella se ofreció para hacerle los huevos y el tocino – desvié la mirada hacia Rose y luego miré a Alice – Comió y luego salió. – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros. Asentí en silencio por unos segundos.

-Estaré arriba – le anuncié mientras salía de la cocina – llamaré a Bella, para saber como están y luego…

Me detuve en medio de la frase. Era deprimente no saber qué haría luego, y más si Jake andaba rondando por ahí. Alice ya se había sentado en las piernas de Jazz, los dos me miraron esperando que terminara de hablar.

-Estaré arriba – dije sin pensar, ya subiendo por las escaleras.

Encontré el teléfono debajo de la almohada, me senté en el borde de la cama y luego comencé a marcar el número. Mi madre respondió después de dos segundos.

-¿Tenías el teléfono pegado al oído? – pregunté en tono burlón.

-¡Mi cielo! - dijo Bella con regocijo.

-Hola mamá – dije sonriendo.

-De hecho, iba a llamarte – dijo con alegría – ¿Cómo va todo?

-Genial – dije casi sin ganas.

- ¿Te pasa algo?– preguntó mi madre con tono preocupado.

-claro que no.

-Ah.

-Es en serio. ¿Y papá? – pregunté al instante para cambiar el tema.

Mi madre dudó unos segundos, luego respondió con un suspiro.

-Fue a dar una vuelta a la mansión, y a llevar unas cosas.

-¿A llevar unas cosas? – pregunté con la mente en otro lado.

-Algunas compras que hicimos en Port Ángeles.

-Claro.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Viendo el beisbol.

-¿Cómo van las prácticas? – preguntó con ánimo fingido.

Sonreí para mis adentros, Bella aún no superaba lo de mi hobby.

-Lo pase en grande mamá, aprendí defensa personal, con métodos vampíricos bastante buenos– dije a modo de broma. Mi madre rió con dulzura.

-Eso está perfecto – dijo más tranquila.

-Sí, están convencidos de que soy una perfecta luchadora.

-Puedo imaginar – dijo entre risas.

-Si…

-Oye…necesito que le des un mensaje a Jake de parte de su padre. - Dijo con rapidez – Fui a ver a Charlie ayer y me encontré a Billy en el camino, así que…

-S- sí, claro. – musité titubeando.

Claro, se lo haría saber a Jake luego de pedirle a Alice que lo hiciera por mí.

-Bien, esto dijo…"dile a ese muchacho que necesito saber de él" – dijo imitando la voz gruesa y majestuosa de Billy - Y que recordara que tenia padre, ah también dijo…"su hermana está aquí"

-Sí, claro se…se lo diré – dije algo insegura.

-Bien, ¡gracias!

-Por nada…

-¿Renesmee?

-¿Sí?

-¿Todo va bien con Jake?

-¿Por qué habría de ir mal? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé, te noto algo…

-Jake está bien, yo estoy bien, todos estamos bien – mi voz sonó enojada – ¿Por qué algo estaría mal?

-No lo sé Renesmee te conozco demasiado bien, dímelo tú. – Su voz se había atenuado y sonaba algo tensa.

Me mordí el labio inferior. La sangre estuvo punto de subir hasta mí cara, pero solo a punto.

-Está bien, solo discutimos, pero nada más.

-Oh.

Instintivamente, mi nariz captó el aroma de Jake y escuché el sonido de sus pasos amortiguados por la escalera.

-Mamá tengo que irme. Te amo. Los amo. – luego colgué.

Escuché a Jake detenerse en medio de las dos puertas. Me levanté de la cama dejando a mi lado el teléfono y con paso lento me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación. Jake avanzó unos pasos más, mi estomago dio un retorcijón que casi hiso que lo sujetara con mis brazos.

Mi mente analizó con gran rapidez todas las posibilidades. Jake estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, seguramente confundido y con intenciones de tocar mi puerta. Yo, tenía un mensaje que darle y supuse que sería algo bueno para empezar. Pero, qué demonios le diría luego, no me había tomado la molestia siquiera de pensarlo.

Lo escuché suspirar y volver sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación, luego en silencio, entró y cerró la puerta. - ¡no! – pensé al instante.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya tenía una mano en la manilla de la puerta, así que la giré y la abrí de golpe. Pero algo hiso que me detuviera en seco, quizá porque tenía la certeza de que aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo o simplemente era mas cobarde de lo que había pensado. Sin saber qué hacer, paralizada por la confusión, escuché a Jacob aproximarse de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero esta vez la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces. Tan rápido como pude, incluso más rápido de lo inusual, tiré de la puerta con una mano escondiendo mi cuerpo, maldiciendo en silencio.

Unos segundos más tarde Jacob regresó a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo que me hiso sobresaltar.

-¡Cuando quieras! – murmuró enfadado.

Recliné mi cuerpo sobre la pared, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados Intentando calmar mi repentina ira. Realmente deseaba arreglar las cosas pero Jacob siempre lo echaba a perder.

-¡Eres un niño Jacob! – dije sin prestar atención al tono de mi voz.

La puerta de mi habitación sonó al abrirse de golpe. Giré sobre mis pies con el rostro contrariado. Jake estaba plantado en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos entornados. ¿En qué momento salió de su habitación?

-Toc, toc – dijo haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba los nudillos de sus manos contra la puerta -¿Acabas de decir que soy un niño? – preguntó enarcando las cejas.

Nos encontrábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, así que me acerqué más y me alcé de puntillas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si – dije arrastrado las palabras – Eso dije – musité desafiándolo con la mirada.

Jake retrocedió y cerró la puerta de la habitación de golpe utilizando su pie derecho.

-¡Sugiero, que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso! – dijo acercándose demasiado hacia mí. La postura de su cuerpo casi me hiso arquear la columna.

-¡Y yo te sugiero que llames a Billy antes de que se enfade!

Jake contorsionó el rostro y parpadeó varias veces. Como pude alcé una mano y puse mi dedo índice sobre su pecho apartándolo de mí.

Me volví y tomé el teléfono, luego se lo estampé en el pecho con una mano.

-¡Llámalo! –Le ordené – Necesita saber de ti y tu hermana está en la Push.

Jake sostuvo el teléfono por unos segundos y luego habló.

-Como…

-Bella me dijo que se lo había encontrado ayer por la tarde cuando iba de visita a casa de Charlie Y me pidió que te diera el mensaje.

Jake suavizó la expresión. Lo rodee sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, abrí la puerta y luego cerré de un tirón.

Cuando llegué abajo los chicos giraron sus cabezas a diferentes lugares. Se nota que habían estado escuchando todo y que habían esperado impacientes, con la mirada fija en el rellano de la escalera.

Suspiré.

-¿Podemos…podemos comenzar ya con las lecciones de hoy? – pregunté sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Emm se levantó al instante con la emoción aflorándole en la cara.

-¡Claro! – dijo asintiendo.

Rose se levantó del sofá y abrió la boca para hablar pero me adelanté.

-Tía Rose, sinceramente, espero que no te opongas a que Emm tome las lecciones de hoy - dije con fastidio. Rose frunció el ceño confundida – Porque me siento comprometida en complacer las necesidades de mi naturaleza y no precisamente la humana. ¡Quiero aprender a matar! – concluí agitando mis manos con euforia mientras miraba de nuevo a Rose.

Cuando dejé de hablar, o gritar sería más acertado, todos me observaban como si estuviera loca.

-Lo siento… ¿ibas a decir algo Rose? - pregunté titubeando.

-Que...Me quedaré dentro…tengo galletas en el horno. – dijo señalando hacia la cocina.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Me moría de la vergüenza.

-Claro…eh – dije inspirando el delicioso olor de las galletas.

-¡Ya, vamos! – dijo Alice avanzando hacia mí para luego empujarme por los hombros hacia el pasillo de cristal seguidas de Emm y Jazz. – ¿O prefieres seguir jugando a lanzar puertas? – añadió divertida.

-¡Ni siquiera lo digas! – dije con vergüenza.

Nos ubicamos en el mismo lugar donde practicamos la tarde anterior. Al llegar allí, los chicos comenzaron a deliberar sobre la mejor forma de iniciar mis lecciones este día. Intenté no pensar en Jake, pero cuando apartaba de mi mente todo lo que podía distraerme, como recordar lo sucedido en el bosque, de la nada, aparecía Jake sonriéndome y una vez más navegaba en mis pensamientos.

Me concentré en lo que discutían, parecían unos niños haciendo planes para después del colegio, solo que esos planes no incluían jugar en el parque. Emm quería tener nuestra primera lucha en el muelle, sería algo emocionante y como había mostrado indicios de querer hacer algo arriesgado y diferente, supuse que la respuesta a todo esto era –una caída segura al lago, por accidente o no – aunque las intenciones de mi tío eran otras – enfrentarnos en un lugar donde no hubieran muchas alternativas para huir. Alice, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto.

-El muelle me gusta- dije con aire distraído.

Alice me recordó que algunas veces tendría solo una oportunidad para huir y no siempre esto podía suceder, así que debía pensar bien, si ese fuera el caso, maquinar una forma de huida rápida.

-O luchar – concluyó Emm después de que Alice se calló. – Ese es el negocio. Luchar o morir.

Sonaba algo fuerte y en el mayor de los casos, trágico. Pero prefería que dijeran las cosas tal cual y que no estuvieran disfrazándolas por la tonta idea de proteger la niñez que había perdido quizás desde mi nacimiento.

-Emm, no seas tan duro – dijo Alice mirándolo con severidad – Todavía le queda algo de inocencia.

Tal vez sí, pero esa inocencia representaba algo diferente para mí. Jake tenía mucho que ver con esto.

-Es mejor saberlo – inquirí. – ¿Podemos empezar?

-¡Hagámoslo! – dijo Emm ya avanzando hacia el muelle.

Sentí la adrenalina fluir de nuevo por mis venas, mientras avanzaba casi al trote siguiendo a Emm.

-¡Acábalo Nessie! – gritó Alice a mi espalda.

La tarde transcurrió, imperdonable, imponente. No podía creer lo rápido que pasaban los días aquí. Después de varios intentos, de no caerme del muelle, con un gran sentimiento de triunfo derroté a Emm. Todos estuvieron lo suficientemente sorprendidos como para, después de unos segundos en los que pensé que habían abandonado sus cuerpos, empezar a dar gritos de alegría. El hecho era que mi cuerpo era tan liviano, tan diminuto, que me brindaba la oportunidad de moverme más rápido. Jazz y Alice estuvieron en el muelle en medio segundo con la emoción grabada en sus rostros, mientras le hacían bromas a Emm, diciéndole cosas como – "¡quién es el grande ahora!" o "tu sobrina… quien lo iba a creer"- reían con ganas en cada comentario, pero lo más gracioso era la expresión de Emm, quien entre risas, dijo que me había concedido la victoria. Por supuesto, esto no me molestó porque de verdad le había ganado, después de varios intentos, pero lo hice.

-¡Excelente Nessie, excelente! – dijo Jazz

-¡Sabía que lo harías! – dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo. – Mañana podrás contárselo a Edward...

-¿Mañana? – pregunté con rapidez alzando la voz.

-Sí, iba a decírtelo. Esta madrugada llamé a Esme y volverán a casa pasado mañana.

-Bella no me dijo nada – dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Y Jacob tiene que volver…

-¿Jake?

-Él te lo dirá – dijo pasando una mano por mi hombro. – ¿Subimos a empacar?

Eso me hiso recordar algo. Reí para mis adentros.

-¿Al, después de casarse vivieron un tiempo aquí, no?

-Si…como un año – dijo extrañada.

- Tienes un armario pequeño, en comparación con el que está en casa…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno…conociéndote – Dije comenzando a sonreír –para tu luna de miel, no trajiste mucha ropa...

-Y la poca que trajeron, nunca la usaron– dijo Emm soltando una risotada de las suyas.

Alice abrió la boca con los ojos entornados por la sorpresa, mientras que Jazz cubría sus ojos con su mano, por la vergüenza. Luego todos comenzamos a reír al unísono.

-¿Oye Emm y que me dices tú? – Dijo Jazz en tono burlón - New Hampshire, la lluviosa Inglaterra…

Emm se detuvo en medio de una carcajada, con expresión confundida.

- Polonia, Estocolmo, Egipto, o lo que quede de ella…

-Oye amigo…

-Australia…

-¡Cierra la boca, hermano!

Alice y Jazz comenzaron a reír de nuevo, Emm, algo abrumado, comenzó a sonreír de nuevo con la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Qué es todo eso? – pregunté algo perdida. – Digo, se que son países pero…

-Casas – dijo Jazz con una media sonrisa mirando a Emm con sarcasmo.

-¿Casas? – pregunté mirando a Jazz y a Emm respectivamente.

-Pregúntaselo a Emm – dijo Jazz sonriendo.

-Voy a…

-¡inténtalo! – musitó Jazz al mismo tiempo que esquivaba a Emm.

Alice y yo nos apartamos del lugar entre risas mientras jugaban a matarse. Estuvieron largo rato haciendo esto, cuando al fin decidieron que había sido un empate. El tema de las casas, no lo entendí muy bien, pero conocía las intenciones por las que Jazz lo había mencionado.

-¿Ahora si podemos subir y empacar? – preguntó Alice con voz persuasiva.

- Quiero quedarme un rato en el muelle – dije a nadie en particular.

-¡Oh, está bien! – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Repentinamente me sentí triste, no pensé que tuviéramos que irnos tan pronto.

Suspiré.

-Oye, este lugar tiene el poder de dejarte así – murmuró Alice señalándome con la cabeza. Le sonreí con timidez. – Pero puedo asegurarte que volveremos.

-Lo sé. ¡Gracias Al!

-Y…en cuanto a lo de Jake – la miré con rapidez – Todo se arreglará.

Asentí con la esperanza de que todo eso fuera cierto.

-Nos vemos luego – inquirí ya encaminándome de nuevo hacia el final del muelle.

Me quité los zapatos con lentitud, respirando el aire fresco que golpeaba mi cara. Quería nadar un rato para despejar mi mente porque definitivamente había tenido mucho por estos días. Las discusiones con Jake, las evasiones constantes, los sueños, y… el beso, no me dejaban pensar con claridad y mantenían mi cabeza embotada. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y después me precipité al lago. Nadé por mucho rato bajo el agua sin querer subir a la superficie, sin querer enfrentar lo que me esperaba arriba. - "eres una cobarde"- pensé para mis adentros. Me sentía fatal por no saber cómo arreglar las cosas con Jake. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, después de todo Jacob también lo deseaba, pero podía entender cómo se sentía, tal vez avergonzado, perturbado, confundido.

No sabía hasta que punto podía ser tan grave lo que había hecho Jake, ni cuáles serían las consecuencias de todo esto, pero al verlo, al notar su expresión de angustia, podía aventurarme a la posibilidad de que esto iba a generar problemas. No quería estar alejada de Jake pero si eso ayudaba a que todo se mantuviera en secreto, lo haría por él y solo por él, nuestras mentes debían estar limpias, por así decirlo, antes de volver a casa.

Por otro lado, me sentía complacida, podría sonar confuso pero así era, me sentía bien por todas y cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido en el Edén estos días, pero debían quedarse aquí, tal y como había dicho Alice con el álbum de fotografías que nunca había visto hasta ese día – "siento que le pertenece a este lugar"- así tenía que ser.

Después de un largo rato en el que imploraba que se abriera un hueco en la tierra bajo el lago y me tragara, ahora que ya tenía claro lo que haría, definitivamente más tranquila y despejada, comencé a nadar lentamente a la superficie. Tampoco quería preocupar a Rose, no me alejé demasiado del muelle por eso. Al salir del agua, me aparté el cabello, ahora todo anudado, de la cara maldiciendo por lo bajo.


	13. Chapter 13

Si así me lo pides…

-¡Pensé que nunca saldrías de allí!

Mi mente quedó en blanco. La persona que menos esperaba y que tenía pensado ir a buscar, se encontraba allí, sentado a la orilla del muelle y tan insoportablemente hermoso como siempre, me sonrió con timidez para luego bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, avergonzado.

-¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Jake sin alzar la mirada.

- C-claro – fue lo único que pude decir.

La madera del muelle se estremeció cuando me apoyé con las manos para subir. Me senté a su lado en silencio, exprimí el agua de mi cabello con las manos y luego me dediqué a observar las montañas sin saber que decir, Jake tampoco dijo nada así que juntos miramos hacia el horizonte. Las montañas, ya estaban rodeadas por una delgada línea de luz a causa del sol, que ya se escondía detrás de ellas. Por primera vez, el silencio no me molestó.

-Ness, yo… – dijo después de unos largos minutos sin apartar la vista de las montañas - Yo…

Lo miré con expresión de angustia.

-Jake…

-No espera, quiero terminar.

Jake parecía estar intentando mantener la postura a toda costa. De pronto comenzó a hablar a tal velocidad que tuve que mirar sus labios para ver si entendía que era lo que decía.

-Sé que me comporté como un idiota, lo admito, quiero decir…no debí haber hecho eso, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido todo este tiempo, no sabes lo confundido que he estado y mira, lo intento sí, De verdad intento…

-¿Intentas qué? – murmuré interrumpiéndolo.

-Intento sacar… de mi mente lo que pasó – dijo gesticulando con las manos – Pero no puedo, no puedo, te juro que no puedo y por eso soy un maldito idiota que…

-¡Jake, Jake, Jake! – dije con voz severa. No me gustaba que se dijera así. Tampoco quería que sacara esto de su mente, no sé por qué - Escucha yo... lo he estado pensando…

-Has estado pensando que soy un idiota, lo sé...

-No, nunca pensé eso.

-Pues eso es lo que soy…

-Lo que quiero decirte es que…

-Claro ahora piensas diferente, te apuesto que no pensabas igual cuando…

Esto me hiso salir de mis casillas.

- ¡Está bien, eres un idiota! – dije alzando la voz mientras le sostenía el mentón obligándolo a que me devolviera la mirada. -¡mírame!

Jake me miró con ojos heridos.

-No eres ningún idiota – murmuré – Y tampoco tienes que disculparte por…

-claro que tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Te sentirás mejor si lo haces? – pregunté con voz queda.

Jake asintió con lentitud.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté aferrando su cabello con mi mano. Jacob asintió de nuevo pero esta vez me miró con cautela. Le sonreí con timidez.

-Perdóname, cielo – me suplicó con un hilo de voz. – ¡Por favor!

Alzó una mano y acarició mi mejilla sin dejar de mirarme, de nuevo nuestras miradas volvían a sumergirse una de la otra. Mi mano libre se deslizó desde su hombro hasta su cuello, luego hasta la perfecta línea de su mejilla, pero no

Pude resistirlo más y mi cabeza cayó rendida sobre su hombro.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte – dije a media voz – Pero si te hace feliz…está bien, te perdono.

Suspiré.

-Gracias – murmuró apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dije mirándolo nuevamente.

-Lo que quieras.

Esperé unos segundos.

-Por qué… – las palabras se quedaron estancadas en mi garganta.

Jake me miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero con la certeza de la pregunta que le haría.

-No lo sé, solo lo hice – dije negando con la cabeza confundido – lo siento…

-No, está bien.

-Quisiera explicarme pero no puedo.

-Lo sé. Lo hablaremos después. Aquí no. – dije desviando la mirada hacia la casa.

Jake asintió en señal de que había entendido mi intención. Decidí cambiar el tema para evitar la incomodidad.

-Nos iremos mañana – le anuncié con pesar.

-Oh.

Inspiré profundamente.

-Y tú tienes cosas que arreglar, ¿no? – pregunté ahora más serena.

-Supongo.

-La manada – dije más a modo de afirmación que como pregunta.

Jake dudo por unos segundos.

-Seth, le está dando problemas a los chicos.

-¿En serio?– pregunté extrañada. Seth nunca había dado mayores problemas.

-Bueno, no estoy muy enterado aún – dijo con vacilación – lo único que sé es que todo el deber recaerá en mí, cuando vuelva – inquirió con pesar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé ni siquiera que ha estado haciendo ese chico.

Lo miré ceñuda por unos segundos.

-No es tu responsabilidad lo que haga Seth.

-No, La manada es mi responsabilidad.

-No te lo tomes muy a pecho – dije tomando su mano dándole un suave apretón. Jake me miró al instante. – Quiero decir, no sabemos qué fue lo que hizo.

-Pues, si.

Suspiró.

-Cuando dices que todo el deber recaerá en ti – dije haciendo una pausa para formular la pregunta – ¿Lo dices en qué sentido?

Jake acarició el dorso de mi mano con sus dedos tibios. Esto me hacía sentir bien.

-Lo más seguro es que el concejo se reúna – dijo despacio con la cabeza gacha, mirando nuestras manos – Si consideran que lo que hiso Seth estuvo mal, tendré que dar la cara por él.

-Entonces…

-Entonces…no quisiera tener que enfrentar a Seth.

Esto hiso que me incorporara en mi lugar.

-¿Un momento, enfrentarte a él en qué sentido? – pregunté buscándolo con la mirada.

-Seth es una de las personas más básicas y con más cualidades que he conocido, pero es un chico y se deja llevar muy rápido.

Esperé por unos segundos.

-No sé que habrá ocurrido, pero no quiero disgustarme con él.

-Entonces no te adelantes a los hechos.

-Espero que no sea nada grave.

-Todo estará bien – dije para consolarlo.

-Billy te envió saludos – me anunció cambiando el tema. – Y Leah.

-¿Leah? – Pregunté sorprendida.

- Necesitaba informes de la manada así que la llamé ¿no te importa?– dijo con un suspiro.

- No, claro que no. Leah, es una buena chica.

-Sí, lo sé.

Leah no era exactamente mi mejor amiga, pero nos llevábamos bien, muybien a decir verdad. Era la segunda al mando en la manada, por lo que siempre estaba haciéndole bromas a Jake, como: "oye, tú no eres el único que manda aquí" – aunque algunas veces tenía que obedecer – siempre noté cierto respeto entre Leah y Jake. Al fin y al cabo, estos dos chicos eran hermanastros de mi madre y por ende, unos tíos para mí. Pero nunca los había tratado de esa forma, sobre todo por Seth, que podría ser mi hermano.

Me pareció notar a Jake algo ausente y preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, corazón? – pregunté acariciándole el pelo. Jake sonrió con dulzura, luego me miró.

-Solo algo preocupado, nada más – dijo con los ojos cerrados. Me observó por unos minutos y luego me sonrió para darme seguridad.

-¿Quieres hablar? – musité con cautela.

-No creo que sea el momento – dijo quitándole interés.

-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

-Es…Billy – Jake bajó la mirada con la angustia dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Le pasa algo?- pregunté alarmada.

-No se ha sentido bien.

-Oh, no – me lamenté. – ¿Pero estaba bien, no? Quiero decir, antes de venir no estaba así.

-Estoy seguro que está escondiendo algo. – dijo con el mismo tono de angustia.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo sé – dijo con un suspiro – Pero hace una semana llegó muy agotado de casa de Charlie, como si… le fuera difícil respirar. ¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé Jake, no soy médico. – dije con pesar.

-Pero tú leíste todos esos libros de medicina que están en el despacho de Carlisle.

-Pero aún así, necesitaría revisarlo un médico. Tal vez Rose pueda decirte, ella sabe mucho mas de esto que yo, mi abuelo le enseñó todo lo que sabe…

-Escucha – dijo interrumpiéndome - Según Rachel, se siente muy cansado, se le dificulta la respiración y se le sube la presión.

Lo miré con expresión alarmada.

-No lo sé – Dije despacio – puede… que esté sufriendo del corazón.

Jake perdió la postura de su cuerpo, comenzó a negar con la cabeza lentamente, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

-Jake esto es solo una hipótesis, no puedes confiar en lo que dije. No lo hagas. Puede que esté equivocada.

-¿Y si no lo estás? – Preguntó con hilo de voz – ¿Y si Billy realmente está enfermo?

-Él…estará bien. – dije cavilando su expresión. – Es duro, fuerte.

-Nessie, debo pedirte un favor – dijo tomándome de las manos, con los ojos llenos de inquietud.

-Si claro, lo que sea – dije sin respirar. Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Billy Black era una de esas personas de las que nunca esperas encontrar con alguna dolencia física típica de la edad. Lo conocía bien, el padre de Jacob siempre se mostraba seguro y confiado de sí mismo, además de verse en perfectas condiciones de salud.

Jake lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Se que no va a querer visitar el hospital, es muy terco. Pero de verdad me gustaría, no sé…si sería posible que Carlisle lo chequeara – inquirió con pesar. – Crees que podrías…sé que es mucho pedir…

-Por supuesto Jake, claro que si – dije al instante con rapidez – ¿Quieres que lo llame ahora?

-¿En serio? – preguntó parpadeando con rapidez. – ¿No te importa?

-¡Jake! - exclamé algo ofendida por sus dudas – ¿Tienes el teléfono?

-Eh…lo dejé arriba, iré por él – anunció levantándose de un salto.

-Voy contigo.

Jake me tendió una mano para ayudarme y comenzamos a caminar casi al trote por el muelle hacia la casa. Al llegar a la escalera de caracol, Jake se apartó para dejarme pasar primero, anduvimos por el pasillo en silencio, con las miradas gachas, Jake parecía muy preocupado aún. Abrí la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo de cristal. Al llegar al rellano de la escalera, me detuve mirando hacia la salita, donde se encontraban mis tíos.

-Los veo en seguida – les anuncié. Asintieron sin decir una palabra. Luego subí por las escaleras.

Jake ya se encontraba en su habitación.

-Aquí está – dijo cogiendo el teléfono que descansaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

La habitación no era muy diferente a la de Alice y Jazz, solo que más pequeña y sin baño. La cama era igual de grande, y justo encima de esta, a la altura del cabecero, se extendía un ventanal con vista al lago.

Suspiré.

- Perfecto – dije tomando el teléfono de sus manos marcando el número de mi abuelo. Lo puse a mi oído y esperé unos segundos.

-¿Diga? – dijo la majestuosa voz de mi abuelo.

-¡Hola abuelo!

-¡Hola mi pequeña, que sorpresa! – Dijo con alegría – ¿Como estas?

-Todo bien, abuelo – dije esperando a que pasara el momento del saludo.

-¿Cómo van esas prácticas?

-Espero el momento para mostrarte lo que aprendí.

-Pues eso será pronto.

A mi lado Jake parecía estallar de la ansiedad.

-Eh... ¿abuelo? se que estarás ocupado…

-No estoy ocupado ahora, cielo. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Un favor – dije con cautela.

-Espero poder ayudarte. ¿Pasa algo? – de pronto su voz se tornó diferente.

-Es Billy.

-El padre de Jacob – dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta – ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es que ha estado algo enfermo, No se ha sentido bien, tiene dificultad para respirar y se agota muy rápido, la presión se le sube…

-¿Le ha dolido el pecho en alguna ocasión? – dijo con tono de voz clínico.

Miré a Jake quien a su vez negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No – dije mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Con que frecuencia le pasa esto?

-Es reciente – dije con impaciencia.

Mi abuelo suspiró.

-¿Qué opinas? – me preguntó como si le estuviera pidiendo una sugerencia a un colega.

-¿El corazón?

-Es muy posible.

-¿Angina de pecho? – pregunté cerrando los ojos. Jake me miró exaltado.

-Umm, no lo creo– musitó con la voz tensa. – Tendré que revisarlo.

-Era lo que quería pedirte, ¿será posible?

-Cuanto antes.

Jake me miró con la esperanza dibujada en su rostro. Le sonreí.

-¡Gracias abuelo! – dije con fervor.

-Por nada cielo – dijo con dulzura – Cuando regrese lo iré a ver. Dile a Jake que él estará bien.

-De acuerdo. Oye, envíale a la abuela un millón de besos de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

-Bien, ¡adiós abuelo!

-¡Nos vemos pronto! – musitó y luego colgó.

Jake se levantó de un salto de la cama y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias – murmuró a mi oído.

Mis brazos, lentamente, comenzaron a subir desde su cintura hasta sujetar firmemente su espalda y hombros.

-¿Lo ves? Todo irá bien. – dije a media voz.

Me desprendí de su abrazo y nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos.

-¿Estás menos preocupado? – pregunté delineando su mentón con mi dedo índice.

-Todo gracias a ti – dijo tomando mi mano para atraerme más hacia él.

- Y a Carlisle. –agregué atontada.

-Y a Carlisle.

Subió mi mano hasta su cara y la apretó contra su mejilla. Luego bajó la suya y cerró los ojos.

-Esto me gusta – dijo despacio en voz baja. Acaricié su mejilla por unos segundos maravillada.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta? – pregunté confundida. Todo me daba vueltas.

-Esto… Tú. – dijo con la mirada perdida en mi rostro.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a la puerta con rapidez. Abajo, Rose intentaba persuadir a Emm para que no subiera a la habitación.

-¡Tranquilo! – dijo Rose con severidad. Casi pude verla mirando a Emm con aquellos dominantes ojos suyos.

-Creo que... – dije apartándome de él con la mirada gacha.

-Sí, eh…

-Voy a empacar – le anuncié ya dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Sí, yo…yo igual.

Abrí la puerta, sin mirarlo y salí cerrando tras de mí.

Jake volvía a hacerlo, otra vez.

Entré a la habitación de Alice y Jazz frotándome las sienes. Confundida y aún aturdida comencé a empacar lentamente. No quería volver a caer en la misma situación de antes, así que no pensé demasiado en lo que acababa de decir Jake. Sus palabras Carecían totalmente de significado, por ahora, pues aún teníamos pendiente una conversación en la que aclararíamos todo de una vez por todas. Así que hasta que no hablara con Jake, no iba a tomar esas palabras muy en serio. Algunas veces pensaba en mi cordura, pero dudaba de la de Jake, el loco era él, por lo menos ahora.

-Oh, no lo sé Alice – dijo Rose justo detrás de la puerta. – Emm no quiere salir de aquí. – agregó a la conversación que no alcancé oír antes.

-¡Pero hay que ir! – le insistió Alice.

Ignoré las palabras de Rose y seguí empacando. La puerta sonó débilmente.

-¿Podemos pasar Ness? – dijo Rose abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ir a donde? - pregunté sin mirarlas. La puerta se cerró tras ellas suavemente.

-De caza – dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama de un salto – ¡Tenemos que ir de caza! – añadió mirando a Rose.

Rose se sentó al borde de la cama, luego le echó un vistazo a la ropa que faltaba por empacar.

-¿Está todo aquí? – preguntó sin mirar a Alice.

-Sí, solo…

Busqué con la mirada la blusa que había mojado en el lago anteriormente. Ahora seca, la tomé y la doble para luego meterla en la maleta.

-Listo.

-Bien – dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-¡Rose! – dijo Alice alzando la voz para llamar su atención. Alzamos la mirada al mismo tiempo, Alice parecía desesperada. – Siento que Emm no quiera ir, porque quiere quedarse haciendo de niñera, pero tenemos casi una semana sin ir de caza así que si no te importa, mañana quiero tomar el primer vuelo, y eso es a primera hora. Así que, no creo que nos dé tiempo para ir de caza. ¿Vamos ahora si? tengo sed…de verdad.

Alice parecía una niña mientras hablaba, sonreí ante la imagen chistosa. Rose miró a su hermana cansinamente.

-Al, cariño, ¿por qué no vas tú con Jazz? no tengo ningún problema en ir de caza en lo que regresen, será como un relevo. – dijo en tono persuasivo.

-Nos tardaremos demasiado – musitó en tono de súplica – ¡Lo sabes!

-Esperaremos.

-Tú también tienes sed.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Por qué no pueden ir tía Rose? –la interrumpí con voz serena. Rose me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si iremos – señaló Rose mirando a Alice – Pero luego que ustedes regresen. – agregó señalándola con la cabeza.

-No tengo ningún problema en quedarme sola…con Jake.

-Lo sé, cielo…

-Creo que deberían ir, se divierten mucho cuando van de caza juntos – dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Rose dudó por unos segundos.

-Y de verdad creo que deberíamos tomar el primer vuelo mañana –musité sin mirara a Rose – ¿No estás ansiosa de ver a Esme y Carlisle? – eso no era justo pero bastaría.

-Oye eso no es justo, claro que quiero verlos…

-No llegaríamos a tiempo ni para el segundo vuelo – dije interrumpiéndola a mitad de frase.

-¡Es el último día en el Edén! – canturreó Alice.

Rose caviló por unos segundos.

-Vayan a divertirse, yo estaré bien – inquirí sonriendo con seguridad - No saldré de esta habitación.

Rose parecía mas convencida.

-Tu cena… - comenzó Rose.

-Comeré algo después, no voy a morir de hambre.

-La cena, está en el microondas. – dijo Rose terminando su frase.

-¡Sí! – dijo Alice triunfante

Asentí enérgicamente mientras nos levantábamos de la cama para salir de la habitación. Alice me guiñó un ojo detrás de Rose, le sonreí en silencio devolviéndole el guiño. Ya habíamos convencido a Rose, aún faltaba Emm, que se negaba a dejarme sola con Jake, pero sabía que si Rose se lo pedía, él no se resistiría. Ella sabía cómo hacerlo.

Al llegar abajo Emm fue el primero en hablar.

- Rose, de una vez te digo que no iré ¿de acuerdo? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé. Eres demasiado terco. Pero de verdad me gustaría ir. – dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

-Oh vamos Rose, no lo hagas mas difícil. – murmuró Emm rodeándola con sus enormes brazos.

Rose lo miró por unos segundos.

-Está bien – dijo Rose suspirando con nostalgia – Iré sola con Jazz y Alice – añadió encogiéndose de hombros apesadumbrada. La miré fascinada.

Jake me decía muchas veces que tenía un poder de convencimiento muy fuerte, pero siempre se preguntaba cómo lo lograba. Una vez Rose le dijo que eran cosas de mujeres, ahora sé por qué lo dijo.

-Rose - dijo Emm en tono persuasivo. Los hombres también tenían su poder de convencimiento, Rose lo detectó en seguida, así que alzó la vista y habló con rapidez. – ¿Podemos ir Emm? ¡Por favor! Nessie estará bien. ¿Verdad Ness? – dijo mirándome.

-Sí, no me moveré de aquí. – musité.

Emm suspiró.

-Bien – dijo al fin. – Pero con una condición, Renesmee. – dijo en tono serio.

Asentí firmemente intentando no soltar una carcajada. Emm hacía muy mal el papel de "papá sustituto."

-Quiero que te vayas a la cama temprano, y no tienes permiso para merodear por ahí, aunque estés "acompañada" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Sabía a que se refería con lo de "acompañada." – Es muy extraño lo que voy a decir pero…no dejes entrar a extraños.

No podía controlar las ganas de reír, pero me mantuve con la expresión serena, Emm hacia lo mejor que podía.

-¿Mucha gente viene aquí? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie – señaló Emm – Al único lugar al que lleva esta carretera es al bosque y está prohibido, porque es habitado por animales salvajes.

-¿Los alces? – pregunté con sarcasmo enarcando las cejas.

-Los osos, pumas, panteras, serpientes y un montón más – dijo Emm cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Somos el único clan de la zona? – pregunté con interés.

- Sí, pero no nos pertenece. Hay otro clan, los conocemos pero no hablamos mucho con ellos. – dijo Emm quitándole importancia.

Tenía entendido que dos clanes no podían establecerse en un lugar al mismo tiempo, y algunas veces hasta en un país completo. Pero siempre existían los nómadas que viajaban hacia diferentes lugares por una corta temporada pues sabían de la existencia de un clan mayor en el lugar. Suiza era un país relativamente grande para dos clanes y suficiente hasta para tres. Nuestra familia era de Olympia, con la única diferencia de que mis tíos tenían una residencia en Ginebra, pero nunca se quedaban por un largo periodo. Nuestro lugar era en Washington, dentro de un bosque alejado de la civilización y en el cual podríamos quedarnos por un tiempo más.

-¿Crees que vendrán? – preguntó Rose mirando a Jazz con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

Jazz lo meditó por unos segundos, luego miró a Alice.

-No lo creo – dijo Jazz con el ceño fruncido.

-No iremos lejos – dijo Alice dejando su tono de impaciencia. Ahora parecía algo protectora.- sabremos si vienen incluso si se acercan por el lago.

-Pero son inofensivos... ¿no? – preguntó Emm dudando.

-Lo son, pero… no estoy segura Jazz – dijo Alice mirando a su esposo con preocupación.

Paseaba la mirada de uno hacia otro mientras discutían sobre dejarme sola o no con un clan que podría venir de visita.

-Al, no se atreverían a hacerle nada. ¿La conocen recuerdas? – dijo Jazz intentando calmar la tención a Alice.

Esto captó mi atención.

-Espera, ¿me conocen? – dije mirando a Jazz y luego a Alice.

-Por supuesto. – dijo Alice con una media sonrisa. –les enseñamos algunas fotografías.

-Oh, no – dije horrorizada, suponiendo que las fotografías que habían visto los del otro clan, eran las mismas que estaban en el álbum de Alice. – ¿por qué hicieron eso?

-No había ninguna razón para ocultar la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen. Además, Alice no dejaba de hablar de ti. – dijo Jazz sonriendo.

-Muchos saben de tu existencia Nessie, ¿eres la hibrida recuerdas? – dijo Emm en tono burlón.

-Nessie la rara – señalé cruzándome de brazos.

Emm rió por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces no hay problema? –preguntó Rose en tono serio. Siempre tan preocupada como mi madre.

-No lo creo – dijo Jazz negando con la cabeza – pero no quiero confiarme. Será mejor que los vallamos a ver antes que ellos decidan venir a saludar.

-¿Es que siempre lo hacen? – pregunté con vacilación.

-Algunas veces. – dijo Alice un poco más segura.

Suspiré.

- Todo bien, entonces – dije caminando hacia la puerta – No tienen de que preocuparse. Pueden ir de caza tranquilos.

Les sonreí para que estuvieran seguros. Aún indecisa, Rose me besó en la mejilla y salió seguida de Emm y Jazz, Alice me acarició el cabello guiñándome un ojo, luego salió sin decir más.

-¡Que se diviertan! – dije cerrando la puerta con fastidio. Observé por la ventana, como subían al auto.

Después de unos segundos el rugido del motor del auto resonó entre los árboles. Emm tocó el claxon varias veces y luego desaparecieron por el sendero.

Me alegraba la idea de que pudieran salir de aquí. Me habían traído al Edén solo para complacerme, siempre lo hacían pero este lugar resultaba mágico incluso para Emm y Rose y no iba a permitir que dejaran de divertirse por mi y por la tonta idea de no dejarme sola.

Mi estomago rugió indicándome que ya era hora de la cena. Con paso lento, entré a la cocina para encender el microondas donde Rose había dejado un delicioso omelette. Esperé unos minutos mientras se calentaba, luego tomé un par de platos y tenedores y los llevé a la mesa.

-¡Jake, la cena! - grité volviendo a la cocina para sacar la bandeja de metal del microondas.

Jake apareció en medio segundo en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Deja te ayudo! – dijo tomando de mis manos la bandeja caliente para llevarla a la mesa.

-¡Gracias! – musité. Jake me sonrió con dulzura. – ¿quieres una soda?

-Sí, claro.

Me volví hacia el refrigerador y lo abrí.

-¡Guau!

El refrigerador estaba repleto de cosas, algo que me pareció raro pues no habíamos parado en ningún supermercado para comprar suministros de comida. Todo este tiempo aquí, y me hacía esta pregunta justo ahora.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Jake a mi espalda.

-¿Cómo es que todo esto llegó aquí?

-¡Guau! Esto sí que es bueno. – dijo tomando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y crema que había a la vista. -¿Quieres un poco? – me ofreció.

-No gracias, se lo que puedes hacer con uno de esos. – dije recordando las muchas veces que caí en sus bromas. Siempre terminaba con la cara llena de crema de pastel.

-No te haré nada. Ya no caes en mis bromas como antes. – dijo acercando el trozo de pastel a mi boca.

Lo miré con gesto sospechoso por unos segundos y luego, sin dejar de mirarlo mordí el pastel con lentitud.

-¿lo ves? – dijo Jake observándome.

-¡Está bueno! – dije masticando con rapidez.

-Tienes un poco de…

-¿Qué?

Jake alzó una mano con cautela y con su dedo índice retiró el resto de la crema que había quedado en mi labio inferior.

-Eh…gracias – dije bajando la mirada hacia mis manos.

-Por nada, ¿cenamos ya?

-Claro.

Comenzamos a cenar en silencio con sonrisas en nuestros labios. Jake me lanzaba miradas divertidas a cada momento haciendo gestos con su cara para hacerme reír, tal y como lo hacía siempre.

-A veces se me olvida que no tienes cinco años – dijo Jake sin mirarme al cabo de unos minutos.

De nuevo el tema de la edad que tanto me disgustaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dije con naturalidad fingida. Arrugué el ceño sin dejar de mirar mi plato.

-Es solo que sigo haciendo estas cosas para ti – musitó suspirando. – incluso ahora

-A mí me gusta.

-Antes lo hacía para que comieras.

-Y para que hablara – añadí sonriendo.

Mi mente retrocedió hace un par de años atrás cuando Jake hacia maromas y todo tipo de cosas para lograr que tomara mi desayuno, solo para hacerlo más divertido y a la vez interesante. Ahora encuentro demasiado interesante comer varias veces al día. También lo hacía cuando mi madre se lo pedía pues a Bella le preocupaba que no hablara lo suficiente ni si quiera para llamarla o llamar a mi padre.

-A veces, siento que has cambiado– dije con lentitud cavilando su expresión.

Jake bajó la mirada con vergüenza, sabia a lo que me refería.

-¿Tan diferente soy ahora? –preguntó confundido.

-No, eres mejor – me apresuré a decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Jake jugueteando con el tenedor entre sus dedos.

-Me gustas ahora que puedo discutir contigo, enfadarme, hablarte de nuevo, quizás golpearte…

Jake me miró con una ceja enarcada y expresión divertida.

-¿Y que había antes que te gusta menos que ahora? – preguntó sonriendo.

Esperé unos segundos.

-Bueno ya no andas correteando detrás de mí, entre otras cosas– dije con expresión pensativa – Aunque ya no me cantas cuando duermo, extraño eso…

-Es porque… ya no duermo contigo – dijo Jake algo sorprendido.

-Solía quedarme dormida justo después de ti. – Dije sonriendo con timidez – Cada noche.

-Lo sé. – dijo Jake esbozando una sonrisa. – ¿Pero si querías que cantara para ti de nuevo por qué no me lo dijiste?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

Mi niñez, fue relativamente corta pero pude disfrutar de algunas cosas típicas de la edad, como mis noches de sueño en brazos de mi madre o mi padre, las siestas con mi abuelo aunque este no durmiera, pero siempre se quedaba inmóvil hasta que despertaba, todas mis travesuras consentidas y por supuesto las demasiadas veces que Jake me llevaba a la cama y allí se quedaba rendido, primero que yo, pero al menos lograba que cantara mi nana.

No sé en qué momento esto dejo de suceder, pero podría decir que pasó desde que no dormí más en la cama de mis padres justo en medio de ellos, cuando cerré por primera vez la puerta de mi habitación y cuando Jake comenzó a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, todo eso sucedió cuando me hice adolescente, sin serlo realmente.

-No lo sé – dije al final negando con la cabeza contrariada.

Jake asintió con lentitud con la mirada gacha.

-Lo haría de nuevo si así… lo quisieras – dijo Jake después de unos segundos.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Sí?

-Claro que si Nessie – dijo Jake con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz. Luego tomó mi mamo extendida sobre la mesa y me dio un leve apretón para luego sonreírme.


	14. Chapter 14

El último día

Después de lavar los platos junto a Jake, subí a la habitación de Alice y Jazz para tomar un baño. Me encontré a mi misma pensando en pedirle a Jake que cantara para mí esa noche, después de todo era el último día en el Edén y quería pasarlo junto a él. Todos estos recuerdos me hicieron extrañar más lo que hace un tiempo tuve, pues quería sentir de nuevo esa sensación de seguridad que los brazos de Jake me daban, además de la dicha que representaba para mí volver a escuchar su voz cantando mi nana. Estaba convencida que esta vez sería diferente porque además de ya no ser una niña, no podía ver a Jake igual que antes.

Al salir de la ducha, lavé mis dientes y me desenredé el cabello, lanzando maldiciones, como siempre. Me senté en la cama esperando el mejor momento para entrar a la habitación de Jake, quien acababa de salir de la ducha. Impaciente y quizá algo nerviosa, comencé a caminar en círculos por la habitación, atenta a cualquier sonido que se produjera en la habitación de enfrente. Mientras, pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerle mi petición a Jake, no sería tan difícil pues ya él me lo había ofrecido. Pensé en llamarlo pero me pareció muy estúpido, era algo así como – ¿Jake puedes venir a cantar mientras duermo? – definitivamente no haría eso, Tampoco tocaría su puerta con la sábana entre mis manos para que me diera un lugar en su cama.

-¿Qué hago? –murmuré a nadie en particular aún sin dejar de dar vueltas.

Los nervios ya estaban en su tope pues comencé a respirar entrecortadamente y podía escuchar el corazón de Jake latir con toda su fuerza dentro de su pecho. Lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez, era una cobarde y si tardaba mas en tomar una decisión nunca atravesaría esa puerta.

Con un suspiro salí de mi habitación, atravesé el pasillo y con decisión abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jake. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero mi perfecta visión ubicó la silueta de Jake en la cama, boca arriba con los brazos en la cabeza. Se tensó al verme, pero no se movió ni dijo nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos mientras avanzaba hacia la cama. Subí a gatas con lentitud, Jake estallaría en cualquier minuto así que recliné mi cabeza en su pecho con delicadeza y suspiré con alivio, ya lo peor había pasado.

-"¿_Puedo dormir contigo_?" – pensé con seguridad apoyando mi mano libre en el pecho de Jake.

Jake besó mi frente con labios dulces y algo nerviosos aferrando su brazo en mi espalda. Bien, eso era un sí.

-"_Disculpa por entrar así a la habitación, es que pensé que si_…"

Jake rió despacio, pero no habló.

-"¿_Qué es tan gracioso_?" – pensé aún con mi mano en su pecho.

-Nada.

Lo miré ceñuda. Jake comenzó a acariciar mi brazo con sus dedos, el roce me hiso estremecer, pero de placer.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunté con impaciencia.

-No es nada Renesmee, es solo que desde hace mucho que no te tenía en mis brazos, fue una risa de alegría.

-No es cierto, siempre estoy abrazándote.

-Quise decir, desde hace tiempo que no dormía contigo.

-Oh.

-¿Quieres que comience a cantar ya? – Preguntó con nerviosismo fingido – No sé como saldrá ahora, no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Quieres deshacerte de mi tan rápido como para empezar a cantar ya y solo para que te quedes dormido primero que yo?

Jake me miró alarmado.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! – su expresión cambió un poco. Si antes parecía feliz ahora lo estaba más. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Eso era una buena pregunta, porque si no quería dormir entonces debí pensar antes qué haría en ese caso. Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Hablar, quiero hablar.

-Hablemos entonces – dijo Jake sonriendo – Elige un tema.

Fruncí el ceño. Tantos temas que podríamos discutir y yo solo pensaba en uno. Lo mejor sería no sacar a colación el tema de lo sucedido en el bosque eso podría incomodar más a Jake.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Jake.

-El calentamiento global, eso puede ser un buen tema para… - mi voz se desvaneció ante la expresión de Jake, medio divertido medio confundido.

-Bien…eh – musitó Jake con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no, creo que no…

-Claro, lo que quieras – dijo Jake al instante.

-¿Quizá, la fauna? – pregunté perdiendo la paciencia por mi falta de concentración. – Hay mucha fauna en el bosque de Ginebra y yo solo cacé un oso y…

-Claro, pertenezco a la fauna salvaje – dijo Jake chasqueando los dedos, como si lo que se me había ocurrido era una gran idea.

-Jake solo habla, di algo. Lo que sea. – dije con algo de angustia.

-Bien eh…cuando lleguemos a casa ¿podrías ir conmigo a ver a Seth?

Mis ojos se detuvieron en los suyos llenos de satisfacción y algo de confusión. Jake era increíble, ¿cómo podía manejar tan fácilmente mis momentos de locura y hacerlos sencillos con tan solo decir una palabra? Sonreí, ahora más tranquila pues el tema del bosque no llegó muy lejos a pesar de mis intentos por no hablar de ello.

-Claro que si – dije asintiendo.

-También puedes ir a la reunión del concejo, si quieres – dijo con cautela.

-¿En serio? – Pregunté con interés – creí que las reuniones solo eran para los miembros de la tribu, los ancianos y las manadas y más cuando se discuten estas cosas.

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Entonces como es que podré ir?

-Porque lo digo yo – dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros.

-Po entiendo, ni siquiera pertenezco a la tribu y soy una - me callé en el mismo instante en que Jake ponía expresión de enfado.

Así como a mí me incomodaba el tema de mi edad lo mismo pasaba con Jake cuando hablaba sobre mi especie y más si me comparaba de esta forma con su familia. Para él yo era una Quileute más.

-Soy el alfa de la manada.

-¿Sam también lo es, no? – pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-En cierta forma, si.

-Pero tú eres el único y verdadero alfa.

-Y eso me da privilegios. Soy un Black.

-¿Qué clase de privilegios además de llevarme deliberadamente a la reunión del concejo?

Jake dudó por unos segundos.

-Muchas cosas más.

-¿Cómo qué? – insistí.

-Confórmate con saber que puedes ir conmigo cuantas veces quieras.

Arrugué el ceño mas confundida que antes.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Carlie…

Lo miré con enfado. Jake sonrió ante mi expresión.

-No me llames así. – dije enfurruñada. Jake rió aún más fuerte - Así me dice el abuelo Charlie y no me gusta para nada.

-A mí me gusta.

Lo miré ceñuda intentando disimular una sonrisa. Me apoyé del codo para impulsarme hasta la altura de su rostro y hablé con determinación, pero mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-A mí no.

-Lo siento pero a mí sí.

La proximidad de nuestros rostros me hiso retroceder.

-¿Por qué no solo me dices Nessie? – alcé mi mano hasta su cabeza y enterré mis dedos en su pelo. – Fuiste tú quien me llamó así desde que nací.

Jake comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el estomago con su mano libre.

-¡No! – Grité riendo con ganas – ¡Jake no!

Nuestras risas se unieron en perfecta armonía.

-¿Te rindes?

Jake seguía moviendo sus dedos en mi estomago.

-¡Jake…no!

-¡Ríndete entonces!

Intenté zafarme de sus manos pero solo logré que me cayera encima todo el peso de su cuerpo. La mano libre de Jake sostuvo mis muñecas hacia arriba, una a cada lado de la cabeza. Las risas cesaron. Un cosquilleo que ya conocía, bajó desde mi columna hasta mi vientre. Podía sentir su respiración forzada, su diafragma subía y bajaba encima de mi pecho. Nuestros rostros quedaron a un centímetro de distancia y nuestras miradas se encontraron furtivamente con intensidad.

-Me…rindo – dije a media voz al cabo de unos segundos.

Sin dejar de mirarme, Jake soltó mis muñecas con lentitud.

-No te rendías tan rápido. – dijo posando su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

Me quedé en la misma posición, inmóvil, Mirando hacia el techo. Nos quedamos en un silencio profundo por unos segundos. No sabía que pasaba por la mente de Jake en ese instante pero estaba segura que la mía estaba en blanco.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo por unos minutos. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran nuestras respiraciones y afuera el sonido del movimiento de las aguas del lago.

-La pasé bien aquí – dije con seguridad.

-Igual yo– dijo Jake. Pude notar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Algo de lo que quería hablar con Jake se me vino a la mente en ese instante.

-Jake quería hablarte de algo.

Jake me miró con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de sospecha.

-¿Qué será? – preguntó con cautela.

Esperé unos segundos pensando en la mejor forma de formular mi frase.

-Estos días…eh, bueno – mi voz sonó áspera – Sabes lo que ha pasado estos días.

-Lo sé –musitó Jake bajando la mirada.

-Bien yo…

No quería herir sus sentimientos pero como no hacerlo si lo que le pediría le partiría el corazón. Tenía que buscar una solución para esto, ahora mismo.

-Mira Jake, he intentado mantener a Alice fuera del radar, no ha insistido demasiado y no creo que lo siga haciendo, pero igual, creo que lo mejor es que nadie sepa nada.

Jake alzó la mirada con expresión incrédula.

-¿No ha insistido en qué? – Preguntó arrugando el ceño – ¿Qué es lo que nadie debe saber?

-Tú lo sabes Jake.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en los suyos. Jake cayó en la cuenta al instante en que supo de lo que estaba hablando.

-Oh – dijo bajando la vista de nuevo.

-Escucha sé muy bien cómo controlar mi mente pero necesito proteger la tuya, mi padre no debe saber nada…

-¿Espera, me estás diciendo que soy débil de mente?

-No dije eso Jake.

-Entonces qué…

-Solo creo que no podrás mantener esto fuera de tu mente.

Jake parecía avergonzado.

-Claro que podré – señaló con aplomo.

-No, no podrás.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Bien, sé que no soy en lo único que piensas pero creo lo mejor es…

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? - su expresión se tornó sombría.

-Pero es cierto, a lo mejor estoy exagerando.

Me incorporé y me senté cruzando las piernas. Jake se irguió para recostarse en el cabecero de la cama con la misma expresión.

-Nessie últimamente he pensado que ha sido un error pensar en ti demasiadas veces, eso me ha traído algunos problemas con Edward, pero creí que a ti te gustaba.

-¿Gustarme? Yo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme realmente? porque creo que la única forma de evitar que tu padre se entere es que no vaya más a tu casa. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Mi postura se fue al diablo al escuchar las palabras de Jake, pero de mi boca no salían más que palabras mudas. Llegué a imaginar que Jake había estado pensando en lo mismo, pues era exactamente lo que quería decirle.

-¿No quieres verme mas, después de que volvamos? – musitó Jake ejerciendo presión en sus palabras.

- No, solo no quiero que vuelvas. –puntualicé con seguridad. Jake me miró con ojos heridos – Pero si no te molesta, entonces quisiera ser yo la que te visite.

Bajé la mirada hasta mis manos. Estaba aturdida pero aliviada por lo que acababa de pedirle.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Jake suavizando la expresión.

-Que… si no te importa, prefiero ir a la Push a verte. – dije con vergüenza.

Jake me observó por unos segundos analizando mis palabras. Aproveché esos segundos de silencio para aclarar algunas cosas.

-Nunca quise que pensaras que me molesta o me incomoda que pienses en mí, yo también pienso en ti y no creo que sea algo malo, me gusta que lo hagas. Lo había estado pensando, pensé demasiadas veces en la mejor forma de mantener a mi padre y a todos fuera de esto, y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor es que no te acerques por allá – lo miré con cautela para ver su expresión, Jake tenía el rostro sereno – pero nunca pensé en no verte mas, eso lo dijiste tú y no entiendo cómo puedes pensar tal cosa si es imposible para mi estar lejos de ti. – Me detuve un segundo para tomar aire – Quiero…seguir viéndote, pero en la Push.

Al terminar, Jake me miró con ojos dulces.

-Lo siento Nessie, lo siento tanto, de verdad. No quería que esto sucediera, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, ni siquiera lo planeé, y siento que las cosas hayan tomado este rumbo.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo. Estuvimos así unos minutos, en silencio, Jake me aferró entre sus brazos escondiendo su rostro entre los mechones de mi cabello, bañándolos con su aliento.

-No hay nada que lamentar. – dije con determinación al terminar nuestro abrazo. – Así que no quiero oírte más decir lo siento. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido – Jake sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa con afecto.

-Quiero pedirte algo más.

-¡Oh, no! – dijo Jake con expresión de miedo.

-Solo quiero que me digas por qué el pensar en mi te ha traído "algunos" problemas con mi padre.

Enarqué la ceja a modo de pregunta.

Jake lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Ya conoces a Edward, se cree que es el único que puede hacer algo por ti.

-¡Jake! – Lo reprendí con suavidad – Sabes que eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es. Él es el único que puede pensar en ti, hablar contigo, protegerte, llevarte a cualquier lugar, traerte de vuelta, hacer tu comida, hacerte regalos y cree de verdad que serás su pequeña bebé para toda la eternidad.

-¡Jake! – esta vez alcé la voz, no era justo lo que decía. – Tiene todo el derecho. Es mi padre. – añadí. Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos y algo se me vino a la mente en ese instante.

-Jake tú… ¿no estarás celoso, verdad?

-Claro que no, el celoso es él – dijo a la defensiva – ¿Que no te das cuenta?

-Pues, no lo sé.

-Tu padre está celoso de mí, porque ahora tú quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo.

-¡Oye, eso tampoco es cierto! – Dijo sorprendida de que Jake llegara a esa conclusión tan acertada - bueno…no del todo.

Jake enarcó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me gusta estar contigo pero eso no quiere decir que con Edward no sea igual.

Tal vez mi padre se mostraba un poco a la defensiva en lo que a Jake se refería, pero siempre me pareció algo muy normal. Entendía a la perfección la aptitud de Edward, pero se me hacía difícil imaginar a mi padre como un padre distante y recio, algo que por supuesto iba contra todas las leyes de un Cullen. Fui criada bajo los conceptos de amor, la confianza, comunicación y la armonía familiar, a pesar de lo que éramos, mi abuelo forjó demasiado bien los lazos que unían nuestro vinculo. El mejor ejemplo que seguía mi padre era el de mi abuelo Carlisle, los dos eran buenos padres, pero Jake tenía razón en algo, Edward estaba celoso de él.

Había algo más, algo que impulsaba a Edward a mantenerse siempre alerta y a la espera de que algo sucediera en cualquier momento, Algo que pasaría inevitablemente. ¿Pero que podría ser? Jake no pudo haber planeado besarme en el bosque ni siquiera antes de decidir venir al Edén pero podía imaginar que mi padre lo había sospechado.

Suspiré.

-Tal vez tengas razón Jake, ¿pero porque habría de estar celoso? ¿Por qué ahora?

Jake bajó la vista por unos segundos escondiendo su mirada de la mía.

-Tu padre es muy complicado. El no quiere entender que ya creciste, que no eres una niña, que ya puedes tomar tus propias decisiones y hacer lo correcto sin tener que pedir opinión de nadie.

-¡Gracias Jake! – Dije entornando los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Por el cumplido.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que digo es la verdad.

-Creo que para ellos es más difícil aceptar que ya no soy una niña.

-Lo sé – dijo Jake con asintiendo con lentitud.

-Pero sería más fácil para mí serlo.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-A veces pienso cómo habría sido si mi cuerpo no hubiera sufrido este crecimiento acelerado – dije con vergüenza – Tal vez ahora Rose estaría dándome de comer en la boca con una pequeña cucharita o tu estarías arrugando el rostro cada vez que te mordiera y tal vez estaría en los brazos de mi padre.

Jake tomó mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Lo siento – dijo Jake a media voz con el rostro compungido.

-Te dije que no dijeras eso.

-¡Lo siento! – dijo Jake al instante. – ¿Pero como podrías ganarle a esa mente tan brillante que tienes? Eso sí que sería raro, una niña de cinco años que sabe cuatro idiomas, toca varios instrumentos y es mas lista que cualquier otra niña de su edad.

Bajé la mirada con vergüenza.

-¿Supongo que tengo que aceptarlo, no? – dije desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal.

-Pensé que lo habías hecho desde hace un tiempo – dijo Jake a modo de pregunta.

-Estoy segura que no puedo cambiar las cosas y que debo seguir con mi vida.

-Eso es suficiente, para una persona como tú.

-¿Y cómo soy yo?

-Inteligente, muy inteligente.

-Vaya Jake, hoy has estado elogiándome demasiado – dije sonriendo.

- Todo lo que he dicho es cierto –musitó tocándome la nariz con su dedo índice – Pero si pudiera elogiarte de verdad, no lo haría de esta forma.- agregó buscándome con la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo harías entonces? – pregunté apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

Jake rió por lo bajo con la cabeza gacha, como si se estuviera burlando de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Asentí arrugando el ceño– ¿Solo por curiosidad, como lograrás que tu padre te de permiso para verme en la Push?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida haciéndome olvidar todo el lio de los elogios.

-Creo que…tendrá que hacerlo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá.

-Ilumíname entonces porque no creo que tu padre lo apruebe – inquirió Jake con una media sonrisa.

-No lo sé – dije negando con la cabeza. Realmente no lo sabía - Pero tendrá que guardarse todas sus palabras para cuando regrese de la Push cada día, también puedo escabullirme…sé hacer eso.

Jake comenzó a reír, me uní a sus risas de complicidad por unos segundos en los que pensé que estábamos ideando el plan perfecto.

-Te irás directo a la Push en lo que bajemos del avión. – dije entre risas tímidas.

Jake se calló al escuchar mis palabras.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó ensimismado con el ceño fruncido – ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero decirle esto a Edward sin anticipaciones y con un poco más de tiempo – dije señalándome la sien con el dedo índice.

-Ah. – Dijo Jake suspirando mientras bajaba la mirada hasta sus manos-¿cómo haremos eso?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Alcé mi mano hasta su rostro y la puse bajo su mentón para que me devolviera la mirada.

-¿Estás listo? – pregunté con suavidad sonriendo en la oscuridad.

Jake alzó la vista al instante y tomó mi mano con la suya.

-¿Tu lo estás?

Asentí al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba de nuevo hacia Jake. Abrió sus brazos y me envolvió en ellos con algo de torpeza. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho caliente y al instante el sonido de su corazón, latiendo con furia, golpeó mis oídos. Comencé a acariciar su abdomen con mis dedos, Jake hiso lo mismo en mi cabello. Después de unos segundos empezó a tararear mi nana, hacía pausas entre nota y nota como si no estuviera seguro de estar haciéndolo bien.

Suspiré.

No tenia sueño para nada, pero no necesitaba ganarme una discusión con Jake, estaba intentando evadir cualquier cosa que nos llevara a eso y más porque estaba convencida de lo fácil que se nos daba ahora discutir por cualquier cosa. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para que Jake no se encontrara directamente con mi padre cuando bajáramos del avión, tal vez exageraba pero no podía imaginar otra escena tan incómoda como ese día en el aeropuerto y eso que Jake me había aclarado el por qué mi padre se mostró tan duro al escuchar sus pensamientos, no quería imaginar si se enteraba entonces que Jake me había besado. -Bueno, solo fue un besito, casi no sentí sus labios. - Reí para mis adentros con vergüenza por el juego de palabras que acababa de utilizar. Jake seguía tarareando mi nana, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cerré mis ojos para apreciar con más detalle ese hermoso sonido que salía desde su pecho. Un sentimiento de añoranza me invadió por completo, era como si volviera a ser una niña, pero con más sentimientos encontrados y definitivamente más consiente de ellos.

Supe el momento en que Jake se quedó dormido, pues su voz comenzó a atenuarse hasta convertirse en un susurro. Sonreí en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logré. Mis tíos ya debían estar de regreso pues ya había pasado un buen rato desde su partida. Jake comenzó a roncar, alcé la mirada y lo observé por unos minutos. Se veía relajado y sereno, perdido en sus sueños y con la mente en ese lugar donde podía encontrarse tranquilo, libre de todas sus preocupaciones. Supuse que estos días, en este lugar, le habían concedido eso, el poder sentirse de alguna forma alejado de lo que realmente tendría que afrontar cuando volviéramos.

Lo había disimulado muy bien pero aún le preocupaba, que el vampiro que había entrado a la Push, pudiera regresar. Además de la responsabilidad con la manada y los problemas que al parecer estaba causando Seth al concejo. Sentía miedo por Billy y su estado de salud, pero ya no iba a tener que dejar la Push para estar conmigo, yo le facilitaría eso, ahora podríamos pasar más tiempo en la reserva y cerca de Billy si fuera necesario cuidarlo y no tendría que guardarse ningún pensamiento para no molestar a mi padre.

-Todo irá bien Jake, lo prometo – susurré.

Jake ladeó la cabeza a un lado y aferró su brazo a mi espalda como si no quisiera dejarme ir, pronto comenzó a roncar de nuevo. Bien, ahora sí que no podía moverme, no quería molestarlo, pero necesitaba liberar el otro brazo, que ya comenzaba a adormecerse. Intenté moverme a un lado pero el brazo de hierro de Jake me mantenía unida a su torso como si estuviera pegada a él.

Suspiré.

Después de unos minutos, el sonido de las llantas de un coche desplazándose por el sendero, llegó a mis oídos como un susurro. Quizá les faltaban algunos kilómetros por recorrer, pero sabía como conducía Emm, así que me apresuré e intenté de nuevo zafarme de Jake.

-¡Demonios! – dije en voz baja.

Jake se movió con lentitud y luego alzó su cabeza mirándome aún adormecido.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó somnoliento.

-Nada, sigue durmiendo. – dije sonriéndole empujándolo con mi mano, suavemente, para que se recostara de nuevo.

Recliné mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo, esperando que volviera a dormirse. Como lo había imaginado, Emm estuvo en menos de lo que esperaba estacionando el auto afuera. Jake comenzó a roncar de nuevo, lo que quería decir que ya estaba sumergido en sus sueños.

Abajo, la puerta de la casa sonó al cerrarse y con horror escuché los pasos de Alice aproximarse hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué hace allí? –murmuró Rose siguiéndola.

-No lo sé. – dijo Alice en voz baja.

Supuse que hablaban de mí.

-¡Alice, ven aquí! – Susurró Rose.

Alice abrió la puerta en silencio y asomó su pequeña cabeza.

-¡Alice, ayúdame a salir de aquí! – dije mirándola haciéndole señas con la mano libre.

-¿Cómo llegaste allí? – preguntó en tono de burla.

-¡Shh! Lo despertarás – dije con un hilo de voz – Larga historia.

-¿Quieres que te lo quite de encima? – preguntó avanzando hacia la cama.

-¡No, no, no!

-¿Qué hago?

-Solo…dame tu mano – dije buscándola con la mirada.

Alice extendió su mano hacia mí procurando no tropezar la cama.

-Espera – dije tomando la mano de Jake con delicadeza para liberar mi cuerpo. Con lentitud, la puse en su pecho y esperé unos segundos. Jake no se movió, así que aproveché, me volví par tomar la mano de Alice y me impulsé hacia un lado y salté de la cama sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Salgamos de aquí – dije moviendo los labios. Alice asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio. Tras echarle un último vistazo a Jake cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Me volví hacia las escaleras donde Alice me esperaba con expresión divertida.

-¿Que fue todo eso? – preguntó ya bajando las escaleras. – Ah, no me digas, se quedó dormido primero que tú cantando la nana.

-Y mi brazo se adormeció – concluí apretando mi brazo con la otra mano. – ¿Cómo estuvo la cacería?

-Divertida. Lo mejor de todo es que ya no tengo sed.


	15. Chapter 15

Ángeles o Demonios

Al llegar al rellano de la escalera miré hacia la salita donde Emm me esperaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, por supuesto. Rose estaba apoyada en el sofá a su lado, acariciando su hombro, con expresión serena. Alice salió disparada hacia el porche donde estaba Jazz sentado en la mecedora, esperándola. Me acerqué hacia ellos con paso lento y me senté junto a Emm, sin mirarlo.

-Estoy enfadado – dijo con la mirada ausente.

-lo sé – dije al instante – Lo siento, tío Emm sé que me dijiste…

-En realidad no te dije nada.

Lo miré confundida.

-Me dijiste que…

-No hablo de eso, es que no te pedí que vieras el partido de beisbol por mí – dijo en tono serio. – me lo perdí.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré con alivio. Rose rió por lo bajo.

-Ah. – dije con un hilo de voz. – Estoy segura que harán una repetición del partido.

-Te recompensaré por eso Emm – dijo Rose tomándolo del mentón, luego le plantó un beso en la boca.

-Eso espero señora Cullen, eso espero – dijo divertido mientras le devolvía el beso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido y caminé hacia la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y con una sonrisa en mis labios tomé un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Llevaré uno de estos para comer en el avión – dije a nadie en particular mientras mordía un pedazo.- No quiero comer esas galletas de nuevo.- añadí arrugando el gesto.

Cerré el refrigerador y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj que había justo encima. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Creí que era más temprano.

-Jake podrá dormir un par de horas más. – dijo Rose a mi espalda.

-Sí, le hará bien descansar un poco antes de regresar – dije mientras me giraba hacia ella.

-¡Rose! – dijo Alice desde el porche. – ¿Puedes venir?

-Claro – dijo Rose volviéndose hacia la salita.

La seguí en silencio hasta la puerta y observé cómo se acercaba hacia Alice. Mis ojos se dirigieron más allá del sendero principal que daba la bienvenida al Edén, hacia las profundidades del bosque, escuchando el sonido que producían los insectos al caminar silenciosamente por la tierra o sigilosos por los troncos de los árboles.

-¿A qué hora salimos? – preguntó Alice. No alcancé escuchar de que hablaban – No quiero regresar sin haberlo saludado antes.

-¿A qué hora sale el primer vuelo Rose? – preguntó Jazz mirando a su hermana.

-A la una en punto. Dijiste que querías irte en el primer vuelo –musitó Rose mirando a Alice.

-Pues si pero…

-Está bien Alice, ¿quieres que lo llame para decirle que venga más temprano? – Preguntó Jazz acariciándole la mejilla.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana Jazz…

-Al, si quieres cambiar nuestro vuelo puedo llamar…

-No, Hay que estar allí a la una – dijo Alice con seguridad.

-Bien – dijo Rose encaminándose hacia la puerta de nuevo sin antes pasar una mano por el cabello de Alice.

Me acerqué sigilosa hacia ellos, mientras Rose pasaba por mi lado sonriéndome con dulzura, y me senté en una de los sillones frente a Alice y Jazz.

-¿A quién quieren despertar a esta hora? – pregunté mirando a Alice que parecía acongojada.

- A Theodor – dijo Jazz sin despegar la mirada de Alice.

Enarqué una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Es el hombre que cuida el jardín de Alice – musitó Jazz alzando la mirada.

-¿Es humano? – pregunté al instante en que escuché la palabra "hombre."

-Lo es – dijo Jazz. – ha dedicado toda su vida al jardín y viene algunas veces para echarle un vistazo a la casa.

-Sabe lo que somos – dije mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Sabe que somos "algo" pero no podría decir qué somos en realidad – dijo Alice con naturalidad pero con nostalgia en su voz – nos ha guardado el secreto por años, es un viejito muy sabio y bastante amable.

Esto no me sorprendió en absoluto. Crecí sabiendo quienes eran los pocos humanos que estaban al tanto de lo que éramos, pero nos temían demasiado como para hablar siquiera de ello. En isla Esme, dos brasileros un hombre y una mujer, nunca pregunté sus nombres, bastante sombríos y raros, nos observaban con expectación y algo de miedo cada vez que íbamos de vacaciones. Desempeñaban el mismo trabajo que Theodor. Algunas veces los llegué a ver observándome y susurrándose entre sí.

Estaba también el hombre que se encargaba de falsificar todos los documentos de la familia, ya sea para actualizarlos y traerlos con nuevas fechas, desde pasaportes, actas de nacimiento, licencias para conducir, tarjetas de crédito y las cuentas de los bancos. A este último, Jasper le pagaba muy bien y no era para menos.

Así que en algunos casos el precio del silencio era una buena suma de dinero, mientras que en otros, el miedo y la intimidación representaban un factor clave para mantener nuestras identidades bajo perfil. Aunque me costaba imaginar a Alice amedrentando a un anciano.

-así que el señor Theodor es el que mantiene el jardín tan de hermoso – dije al fin. - y fue el mismo que llenó el refrigerador de comida.

Jazz y Alice asintieron al mismo tiempo. Supuse que le habían dicho que me gustaba el pastel de chocolate y crema.

-Claro, por eso al llegar, la casa estaba como nueva y las fresias estaban frescas en los jarrones…debí imaginarlo. – dije arrugando el ceño, como se me pudo haber pasado por alto.

-Sí, Nessie es encantador. –musitó Alice suspirando.

-¿Entonces no podré conocerlo?

-No lo creo– dijo Alice.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. El aire soplaba con furia, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se movieran de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo. Alice reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Jazz y este pasó su brazo por encima de su cabeza para abrazarla.

Jake seguía roncando arriba, el corazón le latía despacio, como lo hacía siempre cada vez que dormía. Escuché como rodaba sobre su costado, hacia el lugar donde debería haber estado yo. La palma de su mano tanteó hasta subir a la almohada y luego volvió a bajarla y luego la subió de nuevo. Percibí, con una sonrisa en los labios, como alzaba la cabeza de la almohada buscándome en la oscuridad. Su corazón se aceleró mientras que su respiración se volvió menos pausada.

-Será mejor que subas antes de que le un ataque de pánico - dijo Jazz al mismo tiempo que me levantaba del sillón de un salto.

-¿Nessie? – dijo Jake.

Atravesé la sala sin mirar a Rose y a Emm y en medio segundo estuve arriba. Abrí la puerta con suavidad y entré.

-Estoy aquí– dije en voz baja para no aturdirlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

- Abajo, con los chicos – le anuncié mientras subía a la cama de un salto para recostarme a su lado.

-Oh, ya están aquí.

-Sí, y partiremos en unas horas. –Jake puso cara de poco amigos – ¿Cómo estuvo la siesta?

Jake esperó unos segundos.

-Siento haberme quedado dormido – dijo con sinceridad.

Reí con suavidad, Jake se unió a mis risas algo avergonzado.

-No te golpeé en la cabeza porque te veías cansado.

-¿En serio?

Jake apartó con sutileza el mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi ojo y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste? – continuó él.

-Ya te dije, te veías cansado.

-Sí pero…prometí no quedarme dormido.

Me eché a reír. Jake cerró los ojos.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Demonios. Creí que lo había hecho.

-Por lo menos llegaste mas lejos de lo habitual – comenté.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Pues...mejor de lo que pensé.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Pensaste que lo haría mal?

-Claro que no Jake, quiero decir…

-Está bien, está bien.

-Casi había olvidado lo bien que lo hacías.

Sonrió.

-¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo? – articulé con los labios.

-¿Y por qué tú no lo haces? – protestó.

-Porque no lo necesito. No, por ahora.

-Umm.

Jake bostezó abriendo mucho la boca.

- Vamos sigue durmiendo, solo te quedan unas pocas horas – lo insté.

Hice ademán de levantarme pero Jake me sostuvo por la muñeca.

-Quédate – susurró.

Se hizo una gran pausa.

-Por favor – dijo soñoliento.

No le contesté. Me recosté a su lado de nuevo y puse mi mano en su pecho caliente. Jake la tomó con la suya y allí la dejó, justo en su corazón que empezaba a latir un poco más lento.

Cerré mis ojos y con un suspiro, dejé que el cansancio se apoderara de mis párpados y lentamente fui cayendo en un hoyo oscuro. Lo último que escuché fueron los ronquidos de Jake.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Mi garganta ardía. Me llevé una mano al cuello y allí la sostuve por unos segundos intentando tragar, pero allí no había saliva sino un fuego abrazador que subía desde mi esófago.

Me aparté de Jake sin hacer ruido, casi podía sentir el sabor de su sangre en mi boca. Observé desesperada la silueta de Jake esperando encontrar el motivo de mi sed, la sangre. Pero allí no había nada, No era Jake.

No podía ser posible…tal vez el haber estado así con Jake, pegada a su cuerpo mientras dormía, había causado mi sed. Pero… ¡Claro que no!…antes había dormido con él, esto era más fuerte… humanos, dos de ellos. Pensé.

Se estaban acercando pues el olor se hacía más y más fuerte a medida que avanzaban.

-¡Es Theodor! – escuché decir a Alice desde la sala.

-¿Quién es la niña? – dijo Jasper a su vez.

Se hizo una pausa.

-No lo sé.

Así que era Theodor y venía con una niña.

Volteé para mirar a Jake. Dormía como un bebé, en la misma posición con la que se había quedado dormido. El sol profería un rayo de luz que se colaba por el ventanal y caía sobre la cama haciendo una forma extraña en las sábanas. Aún aturdida, me senté en el borde de la cama y apreté los labios, mientras mi cuerpo asimilaba. Solo tardó unos minutos para que el ardor se aminorara, estaba allí latente pero podía soportarlo.

Empecé a levantarme con cuidado para no despertar a Jake.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Jake perezosamente.

-Al baño – dije en voz baja haciendo un mohín – Quédate en la cama.

Jake murmuró un "ajá" y luego Salí. Entré directo a la habitación de Alice y Jazz. Me di un baño rápido, luego me vestí y bajé.

-Buenos días – dije pasando directo a la cocina.

-Buenos días – respondieron al unísono.

Parecían demasiados distraídos como para mirarme solo mantenían la vista fija en la puerta.

Abrí el refrigerador y lo inspeccioné por unos segundos. No me apetecía nada aún así que solo tomé la jarra de agua y bebí a tragos directamente de ella. El líquido recorrió mi garganta refrescándola, pero no lo suficiente y tampoco ayudó el hecho de que Theodor ya empezaba a subir las escaleras del puente. Puse la jarra en su lugar y cerré el refrigerador.

Me apoyé del arco de la cocina y esperé.

Rose y Emm se levantaron del sofá mientras que Jazz se situaba detrás de su esposa.

-¡Oh Theodor, que gusto verte! – dijo Alice con una sonrisa radiante al abrir la puerta. – ¡Pasa por favor!

Alice se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Theodor entró con dificultad, era de bajo tamaño, pero el arco que formaba su columna lo hacía ver más bajito. Tenía los ojos y las comisuras de la boca cubiertas de arrugas al igual que sus manos, en donde sostenía un bastón. Su pelo, blanco como el algodón solo cubría la parte baja de su cabeza pero allí llevaba un gorrito, bastante antiguo. Su vestimenta era igual de antigua, una camisa a rayas y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¡Señora Cullen, el gusto es mío! – dijo el anciano con majestuosidad tomando la mano de Alice con sutileza para luego besar el dorso. Me sorprendí del tono de su voz, no parecía la de un anciano.

Jazz se aproximó hacia el anciano con un movimiento grácil. Al verlo, Theodor bajó la mirada y apretó el viejo bastón contra su pecho.

-¿Theodor como has estado? – musitó Jazz situándose junto a su esposa.

-Señor Cullen - lo saludó Theodor bajando la cabeza, como haciendo una reverencia, sin dejar el mismo tono de majestuosidad de su voz, pero sentí algo diferente, temor quizá.

-Ya conocías a mis hermanos – dijo Jazz extendiendo un brazo hacia Emm y Rose quienes sonrieron amablemente mientras asentían en señal de aprobación.

-Claro que si, un honor volverlos a ver – dijo Theodor haciendo la misma reverencia.

-¡El honor es nuestro! – dijo Rose sonriendo con dulzura, a veces me recordaba mucho a mi abuela Esme – ¿qué podemos ofrecerle?

-¡Oh, gracias pero no quisiera molestar! – musitó Theodor con vergüenza.

-¡Pero no es molestia! – Dijo Alice al instante – ¿Rose, por favor podrías hacerle un té de hierbas? De las que están en el jardín.

-Por supuesto – dijo Rose poniéndose en marcha.

Cuando Rose pasó frente a mí, me sonrió y luego desapareció por el pasillo de cristal. Cuando volví la mirada de nuevo hacia el grupo, sentí el peso de los ojos de Theodor observándome con asombro.

-Oh, lo siento no sabía que tenían una… visita – dijo Theodor con la mirada seria.

- No Theodor, es mi sobrina – dijo Alice riendo con dulzura – Ven aquí cielo – me llamó.

Me moví con torpeza y me acerqué hacia Alice con la mirada gacha. No solía ser tan tímida pero tampoco acostumbraba a saludar a muchos humanos.

-Theodor ella es Renesmee – le dijo Alice mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlo! – dije con perfecta educación.

-¡El gusto es mío, preciosa niña! –Clavó la vista en mis ojos cuando le extendí la mano– ¡Eres tan hermosa como tu tía! –Añadió tomando mi mano y para mi sorpresa beso el dorso como lo había hecho con Alice.

- ¡Oh, valla gracias! – dije forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Y tan hermosa como tu madre! La señora Rosalie y el señor Emmett deben estar muy orgullosos – dijo Theodor desviando la mirada hacia Emm.

-No es nuestra hija Theodor, aunque nos encantaría. –dijo Emm sonriendo.

¿Que había hecho pensar a Theodor que era hija de Rose y Emm?

Sonreí.

-¿Recuerdas a Edward, mi hermano? – Intervino Alice.

Theodor la observó sorprendido por unos segundos como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Renesmee es hija de Edward y su esposa, Bella – dijo Alice cavilando la expresión de Theodor.

Theodor volvió a mirarme pero esta vez lo hiso examinando cada detalle de mi rostro como si fuera imposible lo que Alice acababa de decirle. Luego, sin más, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Claro, pero… ¿cómo es que no lo vi antes? Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Pero tu madre debe ser tan hermosa como tú – me dijo Theodor con los ojos cargados de admiración.

Sonreí en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias! – susurré.

Aquel hombre seguía sin poder quitarme la mirada de los ojos. Era como si no pudiera comprender el hecho de que yo estuviera allí, ser la hija de ese "algo" que él suponía que éramos y más aún que no tuviera los ojos color dorado como todos lo demás.

-Mi tía Alice...me habló de usted – dije para romper el incomodo silencio – Me dijo que cuida del Edén y el…jardín – dije bajando la vista. – Es muy hermoso…el jardín - sonreí todavía incomoda.

-¡Oh, gracias señorita Renesmee! – dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia la puerta.

Mis ojos siguieron el trayecto de su mirada.

Una niña pequeña, debía tener unos cinco o seis, asomó su cabecita por la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su cabello castaño rizado se deslizó a un lado de su hombro. Cuando me miró entornó los ojos de un negro intenso con asombro y luego se llevó sus manitas a la boca sorprendida.

-Katherine, pequeña te dije que esperaras afuera – dijo Theodor con suavidad acercándose a la niña para tomarla del brazo – Disculpe señora Alice. Ella es mi nieta.

-No hay problema Theodor – dijo Alice inclinándose hacia la niña – Hola Katherine, yo soy Alice.

La niña la miró y volvió a poner la misma expresión de asombro y sorpresa pero esta vez sonrió con timidez.

-¡Abuelo, se parece a el ángel! – dijo con euforia tirando de la mano de su abuelo para atraer su atención.

-¡Katherine, saluda a la señora Alice como se debe! - la reprendió Theodor.

-No se preocupe Theodor, no es necesario…

-¡Hola señora Alice! – dijo la pequeña con timidez, luego se cubrió la cara con el brazo de su abuelo.

-Hola Katherine– dijo Alice sonriéndole – Él es Jasper, Emmett– dijo señalando con su dedo índice a su esposo y a su hermano quienes la saludaron agitando las manos – Y ella es Renesmee – dijo al final acariciando mi cabello.

-¡Hola Katherine, que bonito nombre tienes! – musité tras sonreírle.

La niña me miró con la confusión escrita en sus pupilas.

-Tú también te pareces a un ángel solo que no…

-¡Katherine! – Theodor se inclinó a su lado y le susurró algo al oído. Le habló en francés. La niña asintió y salió corriendo hacia afuera con el cabello hondeándole por todos lados.

Tuve el impulso de seguirla, pero me detuve y lo pensé mejor. En ese momento apareció Rose con una bandeja de plata donde llevaba una taza de té y un plato con galletas.

-Rose – la llamé con un susurró mientras me acercaba a ella – ¿Hay más de estas en la cocina? – dije señalando las galletas con la cabeza.

- Las dejé en el envase que está encima de la barra.

Me limité a asentir, luego caminé hacia la cocina con la mirada fija en la madera del piso. Al llegar a la barra, tomé el envase saqué algunas galletas y las puse en un plato que tenía cerca. Luego saqué un vaso de la repisa y me acerqué al refrigerador. No había leche pero si mi preferido, batido de fresa. Tomé la jarra y llené el vaso hasta arriba. Cerré el refrigerador con el pie y tomé el plato con las galletas. Al salir eché un vistazo al grupo. Theodor estaba sentado en el sofá con la taza de té en las manos sin la menor intención de tomarlo, podía ver en su cara que se sentía intimidado e incomodo. Tenía los ojos llenos de miedo. Estaban platicando así que aproveché la distracción y caminé hacia la puerta. Sentí la mirada fugaz de Jazz, pero no me volví, en cambio seguí caminando hasta salir de la casa.

Miré a los lados buscando a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño.

-Katherine – la llamé cuando mis ojos la ubicaron. Estaba sentada en la mecedora pero sus piernas eran tan pequeñas que no daban al piso. Hacía grandes esfuerzos por moverla pero sin resultados. –Katherine, te traje galletas y un batido de fresas.

La niña me miró por unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada hasta sus piernitas, entonces una sonrisa pasó por sus labios de repente.

-Solo me gusta la fruta – dijo sin alzar la vista. – Pero creo que me quedaré con las galletas.

-Bien, entonces yo me quedo con el batido y tú con las galletas – añadí rápidamente.

La niña no parecía dar signos de querer hablar demasiado así que tendría que hacerlo yo. Solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – esperé unos segundos, pero no se movió ni dijo nada.

-Te puedo ayudar a moverla – dije en tono divertido señalando la mecedora con la cabeza. Usé las palabras mágicas, pues Katherine sonrió y luego me hizo espacio para que yo me sentara.

– Toma, están deliciosas. Te van a gustar. – dije mientras le extendía el plato.

Katherine lo tomó entre sus manitas, aún sin mirarme y la puso encima de sus piernas.

-Gracias – murmuró.

Me llevé el vaso a la boca para ver si Katherine se animaba y lograba comer las galletas, pero esto no sucedió en cambio solo me miró con gesto confundido.

-No es lo que se supone que debería beber un ángel – señaló.

Me limité a seguir bebiendo para no intimidarla de nuevo.

-Y tampoco comen galletas.

-¿Ah no? – le contesté con una sonrisa dejando el vaso vacio a un lado– ¿Y entonces como se alimentan…los ángeles?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Me gustan las historias de ángeles.

La niña me miró atónita.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una historia?

-Pues no lo sé.

Realmente no lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía por qué me causó curiosidad el que Katherine le haya dicho a Alice que se parecía a un ángel, si realmente estaba muy cerca de parecerse a uno. No, ella ya es uno, pero podía decir lo mismo de Rose, también de mi abuela, mi madre, mi padre y de todos los vampiros que conocía. Todos ellos parecían tener las mismas características que un ángel, solo que sin el sentido celestial. Pero había algo más que atrajo mi atención y fue la razón principal por la cual me vi impulsada a hablar con Katherine.

La niña esperó por unos segundos. Luego tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca.

-¿Podrías…contármela?

-No debo – dijo negando con la cabeza enérgicamente – No puedo.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad – Las historias son muy lindas bueno, solo algunas.

-Sí, solo algunas – coincidió.

Ahora sí que tenía curiosidad. ¿De qué se trataba aquella historia de la que Katherine no podía hablarme?

-Mira, se de algunas historias – no podía creer que iba a decir esto– Y no son precisamente…bueno, no creo en ellas.

Katherine alzó la mirada con vacilación.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que perteneces de alguna manera a esas historias? –comenzó.

-Depende de la historia, claro– musité – ¿Quién te contó la tuya?

La niña desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, como si estuviera comprobando que no había nadie y luego me miró con ansiedad. Entonces, tomó el plato de galletas y lo puso a un lado, se impulsó hacia arriba y acercó sus labios a mi oído, pero solo a un centímetro de mí, sin tocarme ni un pelo.

-Los ángeles escuchan. Ahora mismo lo están haciendo. – murmuró.

Ahora comprendía todo con más claridad, pero Katherine solo dijo algo que ya sabía, los ángeles de los que hablaba eran mis tíos. Pero era cierto, ellos estaban escuchando todo, incluso si también prestaban atención a las palabras de Theodor que ahora mismo les estaba explicando que hace un año había tenido que volver a hacer la cerca para extender el jardín.

-Estoy segura que están lo suficientemente distraídos como para prestar atención – dije en voz baja.

Katherine lo pensó por unos segundos y luego las palabras le salieron disparadas desde sus labios.

-Los ángeles de los que te hablo son muy antiguos, mi abuelo…mi abuelo dice que algunos tienen miles de años, pero siempre se ven iguales, no importa cuánto pase el tiempo, siempre se verán así.

-¿Como…como son? – le pregunté con voz entrecortada.

-Son jóvenes y hermosos. Pero no tienen alas como los verdaderos ángeles.

-Entiendo.

Me quebré la cabeza tratando de decidir cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para formular la pregunta qué quería hacerle, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

-No todos los ángeles son buenos, algunos son muy malos, ellos habitan en la oscuridad y son fuertes, son como la piedra. – continuó.

Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Miré a Katherine, no parecía asustada para nada, pero recreaba la historia en sus ojos como si fuera real, como si en verdad creyera en ella. Lo sentía en sus palabras.

-¿Crees en las historias? ¿Incluso si la historia que te estoy contando pueda ser cierta?

-¿Tú crees en ellas? – contesté con otra pregunta, perpleja y confusa. Como podría decirle que no creía, si estaba íntimamente ligada a esa historia en particular. "La de los vampiros"

-He estado muy cerca de creer que no, pero algunas veces me siento convencida de que…los ángeles de la oscuridad, si existen.

"Ángeles de la oscuridad" excelente combinación de palabras. Katherine no parecía la típica niña que creía en el horripilante monstruo del armario o en las hadas fantásticas que rociaban polvos mágicos a la gente.

Inspiré profundamente.

-Cuando viste a Alice dijiste que se parecía a un ángel. ¿No es así? ¿Es el mismo ángel de la historia? – le solté en voz baja.

-Mi abuelo la describe igual – comentó.

-¿Katherine puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La niña asintió con cautela.

-¿Cómo podría reconocer a los ángeles buenos y a los malos?

Observó con atención mi rostro durante unos segundos.

-El color de sus ojos – susurró.

-¿Qué color? – mi voz sonó áspera.

-Los ángeles malos tienen los ojos, rojo carmesí – susurró con los labios cerca de mi pelo.

Yo parpadeé.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Conocía muy bien a los de los ojos color rojo carmesí pero…no podía ser una coincidencia. ¿Acaso Theodor, en planes de entretener a Katherine o quizá asustarla, le contó una historia que era real? Y sumado a eso, la trajo al lugar donde podía darle crédito a la historia que le había contado, mostrándole a los ángeles. No, no podía ser cierto. La sola idea me producía espasmo.

-¿Y los buenos? – dije al final.

La niña sonrió con ironía y miró a través de la ventana. Mis ojos siguieron el trayecto de su mirada y se posaron del otro lado del cristal donde mis tíos hablaban animadamente con Theodor, quien parecía igual de desconfiado que al principio – ¡Bueno no es como si no lo supiera!- me dije a mi misma – los buenos eran los Cullen, claro a menos que este hombre conociera también al clan de Denali - muy considerado de su parte.

-¿Que comen? – preguntó Katherine repentinamente.

-Vegetales, somos vegetarianos – contesté. Pero solo yo sabía el doble significado de mis palabras.

Sonreí.

-¿Bromeas?

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué el color de tus ojos no es como el de ellos? – añadió con impaciencia.

-Es algo de familia – dije lo primero que me ocurrió.

La niña me miró mas convencida, pero visiblemente mas confundida que antes.

-¿De quién heredaste el color de tus ojos? – preguntó dubitativa.

-De mi madre.

-¿Pero…es un ángel?

- Sí, es un amor – bromeé – Pero cuando se enfada…

-Mi madre también se enfada cuando mi abuelo me cuenta estas historias.

-¿Lo ves? – Coincidí – Son historias. Solo historias.

Hizo un sonido de disgusto.

-Sí, creo que sí. – dijo al final.

No sé por qué estaba intentando convencer a esta pequeña, que la historia que le había contado su abuelo solo era una "historia"… pero la realidad le golpeaba los ojos de forma evidente. Comenzaba a Sentir cierta hostilidad hacia Theodor. Por un momento me sentí como una niña de cinco años. Con la diferencia de que nunca me contaron historias de terror, yo era parte de una.

-¿Quieres ir adentro? – pregunté.

Katherine negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Bien, entonces yo llevaré esto.

Tomé el vaso que tenía a mis pies y me levanté. Katherine levantó el plato sin antes tomar las galletas en un puño, luego me lo entregó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Gracias!

-Por nada – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entré directo a la cocina sin mirar a los lados. Theodor me miró de reojo y luego su mirada pasó fugazmente a la ventana donde se veía claramente el cabello de Katherine sentada en la mecedora.

Rose había hecho nuestro desayuno así que había dejado un ligero desorden en la cocina. Coloqué el plato de galletas y el vaso que traía en las manos en el fregadero y comencé a lavar los trastos. Mientras lo hacía puse mi atención en la conversación que estaban teniendo afuera.

-Bien, Theodor – dijo Jasper – Desde que llegamos Alice no ha dejado de insistir y es que quiere que…

-Theodor me encantaría que pusieras unas cuantas macetas de flores, en las escaleras de acceso a la casa. –lo interrumpió Alice incapaz de contenerse.

-Claro que si, señora Cullen – dijo Theodor riendo – ¿Qué flores quiere en las macetas?

-Eh…geranios, me gustan los geranios. ¿Qué dices Rose?

-Se verían hermosas – dijo Rose.

- Entonces serán geranios – coincidió Theodor.

-Bien, las lilas y dalias, si las siembras en grupos los colores contrastarán mejor – masculló Alice – Las quiero Theodor – añadió en tono suplicante.

Sonreí. Alice nunca dejaría su afición por las flores.

-Claro que si, será un placer.

-¿Algo mas, cielo? – preguntó Jasper.

-Creo que no – respondió Alice en tono pensativo.

-Entonces eso es todo– musitó Jasper – Eh…bueno, me gustaría que sembraras rosas blancas, las favoritas de Esme.

-Así será señor Cullen.

-Perfecto. Aquí está el dinero que necesitas para todo esto.

Terminé de lavar y comencé a secar los platos con un pañito. Luego los guardé en su lugar. Salí de la cocina con la mirada ausente y caminé hasta las escaleras y me senté en el primer escalón.

-Y aquí tienes – dijo Jazz tomando otro sobre del sofá, más abultado. – Es el pago por este año y el siguiente.

Jasper extendió el sobre pero Theodor no lo tomó.

-No puedo aceptarlo señor Cullen.

-Oh, vamos Theodor – intervino Alice – Te lo mereces, tener el jardín tan hermoso como está, necesita mucho trabajo, y tú lo has hecho excelente, por todo este tiempo. Acéptalo, por favor.

Alice tomó el sobre de la mano de Jazz y lo extendió hacia Theodor.

-Por favor, complázcala Theodor, o no podrá vivir con la conciencia en paz – intervino Emm a modo de broma.

Todos rieron al unísono, menos Theodor.

-Señora Alice, este ha sido mi único trabajo durante muchos años, su jardín es mi vida, y ver crecer esas flores, y que usted este feliz por ello es mi única compensación.

-Lo sé Theodor, pero entienda que el Edén es un lugar mágico para mí, es muy importante y usted ha cuidado de él por mucho tiempo, así que mi compensación será que usted acepte el dinero y…

Alice se separó de jazz y tomó otro sobre más delgado del sofá.

-Aquí tiene un bono por navidad.

-Oh, no señora Cullen, eso sí que no lo aceptaré – musitó Theodor retrocediendo.

- Le podrás comprar regalos a Katherine, estoy segura que le encantará.

Hubo una pausa.

-Por Katherine – insistió Alice al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Theodor y ponía el sobre en la palma. Este tembló al contacto.

-Muchas gracias pero con esto tengo suficiente, señora Alice, perdóneme pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Theodor le devolvió el sobre a Alice.

-Bueno, está bien Theodor, pero no olvides comprar regalos para navidad a Katherine.

-Lo haré señora. – Theodor sonrió un poco más cómodo.

-Y por favor, no me digas señora. Dime solo, Alice. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – concedió él – Entonces, no quisiera quitarles más tiempo y supongo que tienen un vuelo que tomar.

Alice extendió la mano hacia Theodor y este la tomó con delicadeza y de nuevo, besó el dorso.

-¡Adiós Theodor!

-Adiós seño… Alice.

Jasper le dio la mano a Theodor quien la estrechó enérgicamente.

-Señor Jasper – musitó haciendo una reverencia.

-Adiós Theodor. Gracias por todo.

-No tiene por qué agradecerlo señor. Gracias a ustedes.

Theodor se volvió y miró a Rose y a Emm.

-Señora Rosalie, señor Emmett - dijo haciendo otra reverencia incapaz de mirar Rose a los ojos – Un placer haberlos visto.

-Adiós Theodor – dijo Rose sonriendo. Emm asintió una sola vez.

El anciano dirigió la vista hacia mí sonriendo gentilmente.

-Señorita Renesmee, un placer haberla conocido.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia el grupo.

-El placer fue mío, señor Theodor – extendí mi mano y el la tomó con sutileza y beso el dorso.

-Envíele mis más sinceras felicitaciones a sus padres por tan hermosa niña. Aunque la señora Esme y el señor Carlisle deben estar muy orgullosos por su primera nieta.

-Se lo haremos saber a Edward y a Bella Theodor – dijo Alice mirándome - Y en cuanto a los orgullosos abuelos... pues sí, vaya que lo están.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

Sonrió.

-Entonces no les quito más tiempo.

Jasper se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Theodor salió primero seguido de Alice y Jazz, seguramente incomodo por tenerlos justo detrás. Me adelanté, quería despedirme de Katherine así que salí.

-¿Nos vamos abuelito?

Katherine corrió hacia Theodor y le tomó de la mano.

-Despídete Kathy.

-Adiós – dijo agitando la mano.

-Adiós Katherine – dijeron Alice y Jazz.

-Adiós Renesmee, gracias por las galletas – dijo la pequeña buscándome con la mirada.

-Adiós pequeña.

Los observamos atravesar el puente y luego bajar las escaleras.

Inspiré profundamente.

-Bien, creo que también es hora de despedirnos – dijo Jazz a mi lado – Del Edén.

Alice asintió con la mirada ausente con la nostalgia grabada en sus ojos. Jazz la tomó por los hombros dándole un leve apretón.

-Nessie, ve a despertar a Jake – masculló Jazz.

-Sí.

Entré de nuevo a la casa arrastrando los pies. Debía despertar a Jake ahora para tomar nuestro desayuno para luego dejar todo limpio y arreglado.

Suspiré.

Me detuve al pie de las escaleras y grité.

-¡Jake!

-Aquí estoy – dijo alarmado apareciendo en el umbral de las escaleras.

-Si lo sé. Vamos, hay que desayunar.

Hicimos todo rápido. En medio de bromas comenzamos a comer y nuevamente competimos para ver quien terminaba su comida más rápido, por supuesto Jake alegó que me había ganado porque según él había masticado y tragado su último bocado primero que yo. Rose y Alice se encargaron de limpiar la cocina y los chicos de la sala y el porche. A Jake y a mí nos enviaron a las habitaciones para hacer las camas.

-¡Terminé!- grité a Jake a través del pasillo. Las puertas de las dos habitaciones estaban abiertas completamente -¡Yo gané, yo gané!

-¡¿Bromeas? – gritó Jake agitando sus brazos.

-No, yo gané. Lo siento Jake, lo siento – jadeé entre paroxismos de risitas.

-¡Pero si acababa de terminar! – dijo señalando con una mano hacia la cama.

El sonrió con ganas.

Tomé mi maleta, que descansaba junto a la puerta y salí de la habitación cerrando tras de mí. Jake también sacó la suya y cerró al salir. Nos encontramos en el pasillo, todavía riendo, y bajamos por las escaleras.

-Llevaré estas al auto – dijo Jake tomando nuestras maletas – Te espero abajo – añadió antes de salir.

-Bien.

Me volví hacia la cocina, solo Rose estaba allí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias cielo. Ya casi termino. – contestó Rose.

-Nessie – me llamó Emm.

Cuando me giré, algo pasó volando frente a mí, dando volteretas en el aire, a toda velocidad, estiré un brazo y lo tomé con rapidez por encima de mi cabeza.

-Un regalo de navidad –dijo Emm señalando el sobre de dinero que tenía en las manos, el mismo que no había aceptado Theodor - Buena atrapada – me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias. Con esto podré comprarme un auto. A Bella le encantará saber que tú me diste el dinero – inquirí con sarcasmo.

La sonrisa de Emm se desvaneció.

Imaginé a mi madre regañando a Emm. Aunque la idea de comprar un auto sonaba atractiva, a Bella no le haría gracia. Mis tíos solo podían obsequiarme regalos verdaderamente caros solo en navidad o en mi cumpleaños y aunque mi madre siempre protestaba por ello no permitía que me dieran dinero. A mí tampoco me llamaba la atención esto –y eso que tenía una cuenta a mi nombre en el banco – pero nunca lo utilizaría dado que no estaba autorizada para retirarlo – claro…solo si no decidía comprar un deportivo. Pero estaba muy lejos de siquiera apreciar la idea, así que…

-¿Todo listo chicos? – dijo Rose.

-Si

-Sí, ya vámonos – musité.

-Oye Nessie…puedes tirar el dinero donde quieras – dijo Emm por lo bajo.

-Seguro.

-No le digas a tu madre que yo te lo di.

-Claro.

-Ni que pensabas comprar un deportivo con eso.

-Perfecto.

Hizo una mueca.

-¿De verdad ibas a comprar un deportivo?

-No.

-Oh, entonces te regalaré uno…

-Emm, no le prometas esas cosas– saltó Rose en tono de desaprobación.

-Si, por favor no lo hagas – mascullé con poco entusiasmo.

-Tranquila, eres mi sobrina preferida. Si no puedo comprarte un auto te daré otra cosa – susurró Emm al pasar por mi lado.

Sonreí con ganas.

Rose cerró con llave al salir de la casa. Luego bajamos para encontrarnos con los demás.

-Al auto chicos, vamos – nos instó Jazz cuando llegamos.

No pude evitar el impulso de mirar hacia atrás. Jake me tomó de la mano y me impulsó hacia adentro de uno de los coches. Cuando cerró la puerta, en seguida busqué la manilla para bajar el cristal de la ventana.

-Extrañaré este lugar – dije con la mirada perdida.

Tres puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo emitiendo un golpe seco.

-¿Están listos? – preguntó Rose acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Emm carraspeó.

-Cinturones, por favor.

Jake y yo nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad, que sonaron con un "chic" al cerrarse al mismo tiempo. Un suave ronroneo proveniente de los autos llenó la calma y el silencio del Edén, mientras el auto se desplazaba hacia el sendero, dejando atrás el arco que daba la bienvenida, observé, con un matiz extraño la paleta de colores que se convertía en un borrón a medida que Emm aceleraba.

Las ventanas cerradas y a oscuras de la casa, El túnel de flores que había sobre el puente, los cerezos y el lago. Todo esto disparó en mí un sentimiento de añoranza y ahora entendía por qué le costaba tanto a Alice despedirse de este lugar.

-Pero…ella lo sabe – miré hacia a un lado y me crucé de brazos – Y eso es horrible.

Rose me miró por el retrovisor con una media sonrisa. Emm giró el auto a la izquierda siguiendo un nuevo camino.

-Nessie, los niños son fáciles de manipular en estas cosas. A esa edad creen que todas las historias que les cuentan son ciertas.

-Sí, pero esta historia en particular no cuenta, Tía Rose, la niña está segura que somos unos "ángeles" y su abuelo se encargó de mostrárselo. A que cree que está jugando ¿acaso no sabe que somos peligrosos?

-Tú no matarías ni una mosca – dijo Jake con tono de burla.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Espera – dijo Emm apartando la vista de la carretera – ¿Estás molesta porque la niña cree saber lo que somos o porque Theodor le contó una historia?

Hubo una pausa.

- Una historia que sencillamente podría no ser cierta – añadió Rose.

-Pero…

-No le des más vueltas Nessie. Mira, lo más seguro es que Katherine lo olvide.

-¿Pero y Theodor qué? – Farfullé con impaciencia– No la hubiera traído si él tampoco creyera nada de esto. ¿No es así?

-Theodor nos ha guardado el secreto por años – contestó Rose.

-¿Si, y entonces por qué se lo contó a su nieta? – Se hizo una pausa corta – De alguna forma él quiso que ella lo supiera todo, así no estuviera seguro de lo que realmente somos. ¿Quien le contaría algo así a su nieta? ¿Que logra con eso? ¿Asustarla?

Hubo otra pausa.

-¿Nessie, déjalo si? – dijo Jake con suavidad.

-Está bien, pero díganme algo – Jake me miró con resignación – ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que Katherine lo olvidará? ¿Como saben que la niña no se lo contará a sus hijos y a sus nietos?

-No se atreverían a divulgarlo – dijo Rose después de un minuto. – No te preocupes cielo, nunca lo harían.

La seriedad de sus palabras me detuvo.

-De eso se encarga Alice, lo ha hecho desde siempre – dijo Emm.

Arrugué el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Alice lo vería.

Asentí.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? – preguntó Rose reclinando la cabeza a un lado para mirarme – Nadie lo creería. Solo nosotros tenemos el poder de descubrirnos.

Asentí de nuevo.

-Theodor solo nos utilizó para darle credibilidad a su historia, independientemente de si, era para asustar a la niña o no, es algo que no podrá demostrar y con el tiempo Katherine lo olvidará.

- Y que pasa si, todo lo que dices, quiero decir, lo de descubrir nuestras identidades, ¿qué pasa si fallamos en eso?

Rose lo pensó por unos minutos.

-Pues…no hemos fallado en siglos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasará ahora?

-Solo, temo por Katherine – dije mirando a través del cristal de la ventanilla.

Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de esa idea. De lo que pudiera pasarle a Katherine si ella, o alguien de su familia llegaran a decir algo de nosotros.

-¿Quien se encargaría de eliminarlos? – pregunté súbitamente siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Rose se volvió con el ceño fruncido. Jake me miró al instante y Emm fijó su vista en el retrovisor.

-¿De qué hablas?– dijo Rose en voz baja.

-Ya sabes, si ellos llegaran a decir algo, quien…

Pero no pude terminar.

-Nessie no es necesario hablar de esto – dijo Emm sonriéndome a través del espejo retrovisor – Tú no debes preocuparte por eso. Hemos estado bien por siglos, nuestra especie se ha mantenido bajo perfil, dudo que algo cambie ahora.

Comencé a quejarme.

-Escucha – dijo Emm alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar – Todo va a estar bien.

Asentí enfurruñada.

El camino de vuelta al aeropuerto se hizo rápido, con la diferencia de que no hablé más en todo el transcurso. Estaba lo suficientemente aturdida como para hacerlo, aunque me sentía más segura con las palabras de Emm, no dejé de pensar en el tema ni un minuto.

-Merci – dijo Emm, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, donde un señor nos recibió para llevarse los autos rentados.

Emm le entregó las llaves del coche al hombre y luego sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unos cuantos billetes y se los entregó.

-Bon voyage – se despidió y luego se fue.

Nos encontramos con Jazz y Alice después de unos minutos para abordar el avión. Mientras esperábamos, un grupo de gente se nos quedó mirando cuando pasó por nuestro lado. Supongo que ofrecíamos una imagen bastante fuera de lo común, sobre todo por mis tíos, quienes iban envueltos en gruesas chaquetas de viaje y lentes oscuros.

Cuando tocó nuestro turno de subir, Jake me tomó de la mano y me puso delante de él para que pasara primero, Emm y Rose iban detrás y Alice y Jazz justo en frente.

El capitán dio la bienvenida a sus pasajeros en francés y luego lo hizo en inglés. Después de unos segundos la azafata comenzó a dar las instrucciones de seguridad.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jake a mi lado cuando el avión comenzó a elevarse.

-Ajá – recliné la cabeza a un lado para mirarlo.

El me sonrió.

Entonces, la conversación que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, me llegó a la mente. Tomé su mano y pensé:

-"¿Y_a tienes alguna idea par cuando bajemos del avión?"_

Jake sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré.

_-"Siento tener que hacer esto."_

Me sonrió para que no me preocupara.

-"_Podríamos hacer otra cosa, estoy segura que…"_

Jake me dio un leve apretón en los dedos y luego volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-"_Bien, pero no sé ni siquiera que vamos a hacer."_

Enarcó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-"¿_creías que lo había pensado?" _- Jake bajó la vista hasta nuestras manos.

-"_Está bien. Tranquilo. Ya pensaré en algo."_

Las siguientes horas me reventé los sesos intentando pensar en lo que haríamos. Pero no se me ocurrió nada. Parecía una verdadera hazaña pues era casi imposible que mi padre y Jake no se encontraran cara a cara en el aeropuerto. ¿Pero cómo íbamos a lograr que eso no sucediera?

Logré mantenerme despierta todo el viaje. Al igual que Jake, me sobresalté cuando el piloto habló de nuevo por el micrófono desde la cabina, anunciando a todos que tendríamos un aterrizaje forzoso por una tormenta eléctrica que estaba azotando en ese momento.

Abrochamos nuestros cinturones, tal y como lo indicaron y esperamos.

-Que bien, solo esto faltaba – se quejó Jake.

Miré por la ventanilla y allí solo encontré neblina, no se veía nada más, salvo que el cielo se iluminaba por los constantes relámpagos.

El avión comenzó a descender con una fuerte turbulencia. El porta equipajes, que se encontraba encima de nuestras cabezas, se abrió y de allí salieron volando algunas maletas pequeñas y bolsas de los pasajeros, causando alboroto en algunos y en otros murmullos de pánico. Otro movimiento fuerte sacudió el avión mientras que el piloto pedía calma, asegurando que ya nos encontrábamos sobre la línea de aterrizaje y que estaríamos a salvo.

-¿Estás bien, Nessie? – preguntó Jake a mi lado con la cara crispada de la angustia.

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Jake asintió y tomó mi mano, apretándola con fuerza.


	16. Chapter 16

**Territorios**

Cuando por fin aterrizamos en la pista, que nos permitieron quitarnos los cinturones, los pasajeros comenzaron a levantarse en tropel movidos por el deseo de salir rápido. Las azafatas, pedían calma intentando poner en orden a la gente que se atropellaba en el pasillo.

-no encuentro mi mochila – dijo Jake a mi lado, hurgando con la mirada en todo lados.

-vamos Jake, hay que salir – dije. Me encontraba de pie en el pasillo.

Una mujer, pasó casi al trote por mi lado y me tropezó, intentando pasar primero que todos los demás, lanzando maldiciones.

-¡Oiga! – protestó Emm mirando a la mujer.

-Nessie, adelántate, te veo abajo – dijo Jake.

-No, yo…

-Ve, Nessie – me ordenó.

Bufé.

-Vamos – dijo Rose tomándome del brazo mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo.

Miré por encima de mi hombro, pero Alice y Jazz se encontraban detrás por lo que no pude ver a Jake de nuevo.

Fruncí los labios.

Me encaminé por el pasillo escoltada por mis tíos, quienes iban con las expresiones serenas y tranquilas, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Volví la vista hacia atrás varias veces para ver si localizaba a Jake en el tumulto que se aglomeró en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Un grupo de personas, que se encontraban a unos pasos de nuestra posición, comenzó a quejarse y les reclamaban a las encargadas del protocolo, quienes llevaban el uniforme reglamentario del aeropuerto, la devolución inmediata de las cosas que habían perdido dentro del avión, pero entre esas personas no estaba Jake.

Inspiré profundamente.

-Todavía está dentro– murmuré.

-Que desastre. Rose, será mejor que nos movamos – dijo Alice.

Entonces, el aroma de Jake se desapareció y lo suplantó otro más fuerte, chocolate y miel.

-¡Mamá, papá! – dije mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el aroma.

Mis padres aparecieron entre el gentío, que ya comenzaba a dispersarse, unos hacia la salida otros se quedaron en la sala de espera. Caminé hacia ellos seguida de mis tíos, quienes ya habían conseguido nuestro equipaje.

-Oh Renesmee, cielo – dijo mi madre cuando me encontré con ella y la abracé- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien mamá, tranquila – le aseguré.

-Estaba muy asustada – dijo besándome en la frente.

-Tranquila, tranquila.

Mi padre me abrazó, cuando estuve fuera de las garras de Bella.

-¿Todo está bien? - preguntó en tono serio.

Asentí abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Mi madre abrazó a Rose y después a Alice, luego hizo lo mismo con Jazz y Emm.

-¿Pero…dónde está Jake? – preguntó mi madre.

Mis ojos llamearon en dirección a mi padre, quien también fijó la vista en mí.

Los puños de mis manos se cerraron al instante en que mi madre pronunció el nombre del lobo, luego los metí en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta en un intento de pasar desapercibida.

-Se tuvo que quedar, perdió su mochila – dijo Emm.

Mi madre frunció el ceño y luego asintió.

-¿Nos podemos ir? – Hubo una pausa y todos me miraron – Estoy cansada y tengo hambre.

Mi estomago rugió en ese momento, algo bueno.

-¿Pero…y Jake? – dijo mi madre mirando hacia la puerta, donde todavía quedaban algunos pasajeros.

-Cogerá un taxi – dije sin darle mucha importancia - Además tiene prisa, Billy ha estado enfermo, se irá directo a la Push.

-Sí, Charlie me dijo – dijo mi madre asintiendo.

-Bueno vamos, quiero llegar a casa.

-Estás segura, que no quieres esperar…

-Sí.

Mi madre no insistió aunque puede notar cierta confusión en sus ojos. Mi padre no apartó la vista de mí hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento y guardó mi equipaje en el auto. Una vez que estuve dentro, me acurruqué en los mullidos asientos traseros del Aston Martin de mi madre y cerré los ojos dejando que el cansancio le hiciera justicia a mi insistencia de salir rápido del aeropuerto.

Iba medio dormida medio despierta, escuchando a ratos la conversación que mantenían mis padres, en voz baja, sobre lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto, pero sin darle mucha importancia. A veces, Sentía a mi madre que tomaba la manta que me cubría para acomodarla entre mi cuello y el mentón.

Todo el tema del aeropuerto me hizo recordar a Jake. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá conseguido un taxi rápido que lo llevara a la Push? ¿Y su mochila? Seguro la encontró en algún lado. Tenía que llamarlo para saber si llegó bien. Si, lo llamaría al llegar a casa, no tendría que esperar demasiado para verme, se lo había prometido.

La conversación de mis padres tomó otro rumbo, ahora hablaban de unas cosas que le habían comprado a mi abuela Esme y que debían llevarlas a la casa grande. ¿Acaso habían hecho alguna remodelación? Lo más seguro era que habían cambiado los sofás o algún otro mueble. Sus palabras empezaron a escucharse menos nítidas, lejanas e ininteligibles, luego caí en un sueño profundo.

La carretera dejó de ser lisa debajo de las llantas, ahora parecía más irregular y rocosa. El olor a tierra húmeda y vegetación impregnó el coche y supe que estábamos en casa.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé en el asiento.

-¿Llegamos? – pregunté alisándome el cabello.

-Aún no. Ya casi, cielo – dijo mi padre mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-Mmm.

Comprendí que había captado el olor pero a kilómetros de distancia. Pero otro aroma en particular estaba cerca, incluso dentro del coche. Mi estomago rugió.

Me abalancé hacia adelante, entre los asientos, y busqué con la mirada lo que emanaba ese aroma, estiré un brazo y tomé la bolsa que se encontraba entre la pierna de Bella y la puerta del coche.

-Iba a preguntarte si querías comer algo – dijo Bella riendo. Mi padre se unió a sus risas.

-No hace falta, mami – dije llevándome a la boca un montón de papas fritas directo del envase. Luego tomé la hamburguesa doble y le di un mordisco.

-¿Cuándo llegarán los abuelos? – pregunté después de unos minutos.

Ya me había terminado la hamburguesa y solo me quedaban algunas papas.

-En unas horas más, esta lluvia retrasó los vuelos – dijo mi padre con la mirada perdida - Alice acaba de ver eso.

Asentí llevándome una papa a la boca.

Mi padre bordeó la línea del sendero que conducía hacia la mansión, una vez que estuvo frente al porche de la casa, apagó el motor y sacó la llave del contacto. Salí del coche con fastidio y cerré la puerta con el pie. Emm llegó unos segundos después pero no estacionó el auto detrás del nuestro sino que abrió la portón del garaje y avanzó lentamente hasta dejarlo dentro, la puerta se cerró una vez que Emm hubo apagado el motor.

Mi padre tomó mis maletas y las llevó, mi madre y yo lo seguimos a través del umbral de la puerta. Nada había cambiado en casa, salvo que unos nuevos sofás, como lo había predicho, se encontraban en la sala en forma circular. Eran menos casuales que los anteriores, estos parecían más elegantes por el cuero color crema que los cubría.

-Son hermosos – dijo Rose desde la cocina.

-¿Te gustan? – preguntó a la vez mi madre.

-Muy al estilo Esme – mascullé.

-Le van a encantar – musitó Alice tocando con delicadeza uno de los gruesos cojines.

-La mesa del comedor está mucho mejor. En Port Ángeles no tenían el color que quería, así que tuvimos que decirle al vendedor que nos la cambiara por este – Dijo mi madre señalando hacia el comedor - Desde luego, está mucho mejor.

Miré hacia el lugar donde había estado aquella mesa cuadrada, de madera, de diez asientos, donde algunas veces tomé mi almuerzo rodeada de Jake, Seth, Leah, Embry y Quil. En su lugar, se encontraba una hermosa mesa redonda de mármol, del mismo tono del sofá, que descansaba sobre un pedestal del mismo material pero en forma de curvas, los asientos eran plateados, con piel color negro.

-Bella, está perfecto – masculló Rose.

Mi madre sonrió.

-Me gusta, muy al estilo Rose – musité.

Todos se carcajearon al mismo tiempo.

-Nessie, deberías ir a casa pareces cansada. ¿O prefieres dormir en mi habitación? – preguntó Alice analizándome con la mirada.

Bostecé abriendo mucho la boca.

-Eso fue…muy al estilo Bella –inquirí enarcando una ceja.

Todos rieron de nuevo.

-Puedo dormir donde sea, no me importa.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Muy al estilo Jake – dijeron Emm y Alice a la vez.

-Muy bien – los elogié.

Rose y Emm subieron las maletas a su habitación, Jazz hizo lo mismo y Alice se quedó hablando con mi padre, al parecer ellos irían a recoger a mis abuelos al aeropuerto a eso de las seis. Yo los escuchaba con atención desde el nuevo sofá mientras mi madre pasaba por mi lado varias veces arreglando cosas aquí y allá. Entre lo más nuevo que puede notar, eran los portarretratos, la alfombra de la entrada, incluso había nuevos cuadros en las paredes.

-Me voy a casa – les anuncié levantándome del sofá.

Tomé mi maleta y caminé hasta la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe cielo? – preguntó mi madre desde las escaleras.

-No, está bien, será mejor que te quedes. Los veo en un rato.

Me despedí con un gesto de la mano y salí de la casa.

Comencé a correr dando grandes zancadas esquivando las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, atravesé el río de un salto y me adentré en el bosque. Cuando visualicé la cabaña empecé a reducir la velocidad hasta caminar, bordeando el lindero principal que iba en dirección a la casa. Me encontraba en la parte de atrás, así que abrí de un tirón la ventana de mi habitación, pero lo hice demasiado fuerte, por lo que el cristal estalló en pedazos en mi mano.

-Maldit…demasiado fuerte.

Bufé.

Solté los restos del cristal de mi mano tirándolos en la tierra y tomé la maleta y la lancé dentro, luego introduje mi torso por la ventana y aterricé en el piso de mi dormitorio.

-Bueno, es mejor que la puerta – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Me tiré en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Me fastidiaba estar sin hacer nada, así que me levanté y salí de la habitación. Caminé hasta llegar a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y tomé la jarra de jugo que tenía cerca y bebí directamente de ella. La palma de mi mano empezó a latir bajo el frio contacto del vidrio. Dejé la jarra en el refrigerador y giré el dorso de la mano con que había partido el vidrio. Una fina línea roja cruzaba de un extremo a otro mi piel.

-Genial – farfullé.

Metí la mano bajo el agua, en el fregadero, y la dejé allí por unos segundos. Luego tomé un pañito y sequé la herida.

-Solo es un rasguño.

Salí de la cocina, aún mirando la herida y me encaminé hacia la sala. Bordeé el sofá, me senté y luego prendí la tv. Pasaba los canales con rapidez sin ni siquiera detenerme para ver lo que estaban dando, igual, nunca miraba los programas, solo los partidos de baseball. Me detuve en uno de los canales, esos donde solo hablan del mundo animal, está vez un hombre, un biólogo, estaba dando una breve explicación sobre el comportamiento de las hienas y lo peligrosas que podrían llegar a ser cuando están juntas, incluso para los leones, estás representan un verdadero problema. Entré las explicaciones de aquel hombre y las imágenes que ofrecían de muestra, la palabra "manada" captó mi atención.

Me levanté del sofá y corrí hacia mi habitación, una vez que estuve allí, rebusqué en los bolsillos de la maleta y tomé mi teléfono celular. Marqué el número y puse el auricular a mi oído.

-¿Diga?

-¿Rachell? – pregunté asumiendo que era la hermana de Jake.

-No, es Rebecca, ¿quién habla?

-Ah, hola Becky – la saludé. Entonces recordé que la hermana de Jake había llegado hace unos días – Habla Renesmee.

- ¿Nessie?

-Si –musité.

-Disculpa, es que casi nunca escucho tu nombre real – dijo riendo.

-Sí, es cierto. En la Push me conocen más como Nessie.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Eh…bien – dije con impaciencia – ¿y tú?

-Excelente. Llegué hace unos días, espero verte por aquí.

-Sí, claro.

-Supongo que llamaste para hablar con mi hermano.

-La verdad, si.

-No está. Hace rato que salió.

-¿Salió? – repetí con decepción.

-Sí. Se fue con Los chicos.

Hubo una pausa.

-Solo…quería saber cómo llegó – dije con la voz apagada.

- Ya sabes que perdió su mochila en el aeropuerto, estaba un poco enfadado, pero por lo demás, bien.

-¿no pudo conseguirla?

-No lo sé Nessie, apenas escuché lo que dijo, entre tanto alboroto– masculló - Todos sabían que llegaría así que en vez de ir al aeropuerto decidieron encontrarse aquí.

-Oh.

-Le diré que llamaste.

-Por favor.

-Bien, adiós.

-Adiós – colgué.

Me senté en la cama con la mirada perdida. ¿Jake se había ido con los chicos sin telefonearme siquiera para decirme que había llegado? Me acurruqué en la cama con el teléfono aún encerrado en mi mano y allí me quedé por largo rato.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve así, ensimismada, pero pasaron algunas horas cuando decidí Salir de la cama. Tomé un baño y me vestí, en ningún momento me separé del teléfono, que seguía sin sonar. Constantemente le lanzaba miradas furtivas, mientras ponía la ropa sucia en la lavadora, incapaz de retener la ansiedad. Pero Jake aún no llamaba.

Mi madre no apareció en las siguientes horas, y no iba a hacerlo. Alice y mi padre ya debían ir camino al aeropuerto para recoger a mis abuelos, demasiado ansiosos para esperar una hora más.

La herida de mi mano ya había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo quedaba una fina línea rosa abrillantada, lo que quería decir que los tejidos de mi piel se estaban regenerando. Entonces recordé que había dejado pedazos de vidrio en el jardín y esquirlas de cristal en el piso de mi dormitorio. Tomé el bote de basura y volví a mi habitación para recoger el cristal hecho añicos. A continuación, salí hacia el jardín, por la puerta de la cocina y tomé los restos de vidrio, ahora empantanados por la lluvia y el barro, los lancé al bote.

Antes de que pudiera volverme, escuché unas pisadas que se acercaban vacilantes desde el sendero hacia el porche de mi casa, entré corriendo por la cocina y atravesé la sala hasta la puerta y la abrí de golpe.

Leah se detuvo a medio camino del sendero.

-¿Leah? – pregunté pensando que era alguien más.

Tuve que haber identificado su aroma, así me hubiera evitado la decepción. No, no era Jake.

Sonreí para tantear el terreno. Leah me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola Nessie…yo eh, solo pasaba por aquí.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Vamos, entra.

-Parece que te llevaste un buen susto al escucharme. – dijo sin moverse. Su mirada era cautelosa.

-Sí, es que pensé que era…no importa.

-¿Quien, Jake?

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Es muy obvio? – pregunté con una sonrisa tímida.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tampoco me esperabas a mí.

-No vienes mucho por aquí.

Leah clavó la mirada en la tierra.

-¿Vas a entrar? Estoy haciendo muffins.

Leah me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Le sonreí al instante. Me devolvió una sonrisa amable.

Entré a la casa sin mirar atrás, directo al horno. Los muffins estaban casi listos, los había hecho para entretenerme y mantener la vista y las manos lejos del teléfono. Escuché a Leah entrar con pasitos tímidos a la sala.

Leah parecía más incomoda a diferencia de Seth, quien solía entrar y salir de mi casa y de la mansión a su antojo, muy cómodo e indiferente a cualquier comentario de Leah quien obedientemente esperaba en el porche o a escasos centímetros de la casa, a que ellos salieran. La tensión vampiros-lobos no había disminuido en Leah y desde luego tampoco en Sam y su manada, pero había respeto en aquel tema que nadie se atrevía a discutir desde hace ya hace unos años. Leah tampoco se atrevía a cuestionar las decisiones de Jake aunque fuera la segunda al mando de la manada.

Saqué la bandeja del horno y la puse en la mesita de comedor de la cocina. Leah se acercó y se apoyó en la barra.

-Están calientes. Aunque creo que a "ustedes" – dije refiriéndome a la manada y sus ya conocidas mañas al comer – no les importa mucho cuando se trata de comida.

Leah tomó un panecillo, lo acercó a su nariz, lo olió y luego le zampó un mordisco.

-Está bueno– comentó.

-Gracias.

Inspiré profundamente.

Se me fueron las ganas de comer los muffins, hasta de probarlos, al parecer estaban muy buenos.

-¿Puedo tomar otro? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza la bandeja.

-Los que quieras – dije empujando la bandeja hacia ella.

-¿No vas a probarlos?

Miré la bandeja con gesto pensativo. Entonces tomé uno y lo puse cerca de mí. Luego empujé la bandeja hacia Leah con el brazo.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí? – Pregunté mordisqueando el panecillo – Siéntate, por favor.

Leah se sentó en la silla apoyando las manos en la mesa y yo me senté frente a ella.

-Gracias– masculló – Pues…cumplía mis rondas, ya sabes, La rutina.

-Creí que la rutina era en la Push.

- Sigue siendo ahí. Pero desde hoy yo peinaré estos bosques cada día. Seth se quedará en la Push por las tardes, no le gusta mucho la idea pero tendrá que hacerlo y Jake lo relevará por las noches.

Así que Jake, había enviado a Leah a cuidarme ya que él no podía hacerlo, por lo menos se había atenido al plan original de no venir por aquí.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Pero…por qué?

-Ya sabes cómo es Jake. Desde que supo lo del fulano vampiro que se metió en la Push dio nuevas órdenes.

Leah no parecía muy convencida de eso. Y desde luego, tenía razón.

-Pero eso no es necesario. Es absurdo.

-Yo sólo sigo órdenes hermana.

Sonreí.

-¿Y qué hay de Embry y Quil? – dije refiriéndome a los amigos preferidos de Jake.

-Ellos también se quedarán en la Push. Hay mucho que cubrir allá.

Lo medité por unos segundos.

-Eso es…necedad de Jake.

-Lo sé –dijo al instante.

La miré con expresión divertida.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-¿La verdad?...no quiero estar en la Push.

Eso me pareció extraño.

-¿Por qué?

-Las manadas tenemos algunas…diferencias – Dijo discurriendo la última palabra - No sé cómo lo soporta Jake.

-Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Leah me observó por unos segundos.

-Desde que dividimos la manada, hace cinco años ya, Sam se ha vuelto un poco "territorial"

Seguía sin entender.

-Explícate –le pedí.

-Cuando Jake decidió tomar la voz del alfa y cuando nosotros resolvimos unirnos a ella hubo un cambio y es que era inevitable, ahora que lo pienso, que Jake reclamara su derecho como alfa.

-Y Sam se volvió un poco territorial – afirmé.

-Y Jake ha hecho lo mismo de este lado de la frontera.

Entorné los ojos. Sabía todo el cuento de la frontera con los vampiros y los lobos, pero Jake nunca me había dicho demasiado, así que yo tampoco le di importancia.

-Pero tranquila, no es nada grave. Jake solo pretende cuidarte, pero sigue siendo el único alfa de la Push y su padre el jefe del concejo. Eso no cambiará.

-Tengo entendido que poseer un territorio significa que siempre habrá alguien que quiera apoderarse de él. Algo así como pasa con las hienas y lo leones.

Leah arrugó el ceño.

-No...Necesariamente. Nadie quiere apoderarse de los territorios, no hay ningún tipo de tregua, solo que Sam, bueno…él y sus cosas.

Soltó una carcajada repentinamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas de leones y hienas? – preguntó.

Me uní a sus risas. Leah era realmente agradable.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte de todas formas, además prefiero estar contigo a estar rodeada de esos idiotas.

Se detuvo a mitad de frase.

-Espero que no sea nada territorial – le dije curvando mis labios en una sonrisa.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento. Lo que quise decir es que no me parece divertido estar con los chicos, aunque crecí junto a ellos. Jake me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera así que…aquí me vez.

-En eso es lo que estoy, eres la segunda al mando. No tienes que hacerlo.

-Prefiero acatar órdenes. Vas a tener que aguantarme hasta que Jake…

-Puedes venir cuando quieras – la atajé repentinamente emocionada.

Leah se rio e hizo una mueca a la vez.

-Gracias.

-Por nada.

Supe en ese momento que la iba a pasar mejor que bien con Leah. Siempre me pareció extraña, algo solitaria y con la cabeza en su propio mundo, pero eso yo más que nunca lo respetaba y ahora sentía que teníamos cosas en común. Y no por el hecho de que fuéramos dos especies distintas, sobrenaturales, sino porque sentía que tampoco pertenecía a este mundo aunque mi abuelo me haya dicho todo lo contrario. Recuerdo que una vez, antes de tomar mi siesta, en esos momentos cuando lo quería saber todo y hacía muchas peguntas, mi abuelo Carlisle me había dicho que teníamos un lugar aquí, que no importaba si éramos diferentes, yo debía saber que algún día encontraría algo a lo que aferrarme a este mundo y cuando lo hiciera, que luchara por ello así como él lo había hecho al encontrar a su familia. Supuse que a Leah le pasaba exactamente igual.

-¿Oye, estas ahí?

Leah estaba agitando las manos frente a mis ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Sigo aquí.

Se levantó y luego me miró.

-¿Puedo tomar un poco de leche?

-Toda la que quieras.

En ese preciso instante Jake volvió a tomar poder de mis pensamientos. Tenía que preguntarle a Leah donde estaba. No haría demasiadas preguntas. ¿O sí? – ¿Qué más da? – había decidido plenamente confiar en Leah. Ojalá ella pensara lo mismo de mi.

-Jake no llegará hasta el anochecer – dijo Leah a mi espalda, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Me giré hacia ella con rapidez. Estaba apoyada del refrigerador, observándome, con un vaso de leche lleno hasta la mitad.

-¿A donde fue? – pregunté incapaz de contenerme.

Leah se encogió de hombros.

-No lo dijeron. Me invitaron…pero es obvio que estas salidas son solo para ellos. Tan idiotas como son, lo más seguro es que ahora estén el playa.

Asentí. No quería seguir preguntando. Jake tenía derecho a divertirse con sus hermanos.

-Está bien – dije con voz áspera.

Suspiré profundamente.

-¿Seth está con ellos?

Leah se acercó de nuevo al comedor y se sentó.

-No es tan estúpido como para hacer eso. Ahora mismo está en casa de Charlie, probablemente pegado a mi madre como si fuera su sombra. Cobarde.

-Es un chico – dije con la mirada perdida.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Le espera una buena bronca. Si es que se atreve a salir.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – pregunté con timidez.

Leah lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Digamos que, abusó un poco de su libertad –admitió.

-¿Cómo así?

-Seth se ha vuelto una especie de "latín lover" en la reserva de los Makah – hubo una corta pausa – Con las chicas de los Makah.

La última frase la dijo haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿Y eso es grave?

Una arruga le cruzó la frente.

-Son tribus distintas, con sus propias…creencias y estilo de vida distinto. No somos muy diferentes, pero tenemos algunos secretos. Secretos que el concejo debe proteger, y secretos que creen que Seth divulgó.

-¡Ay dios! En qué lío se metió Seth.

-Y tiene otros cargos. Se hará una reunión privada para discutir eso. Yo, sinceramente, prefiero no ir.

Apretó los labios.

-Jake me dijo algo de eso.

-Eso supuse – dijo asintiendo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Eso es…malo?

-¿El qué?

-¿Que lo haya hecho?

-No, en absoluto. Pero tú y solo tú puedes saberlo.

-No puedo divulgarlo – afirmé.

-Exacto.

-También me dijo que me llevaría ese día.

Leah asintió de nuevo y bajó la mirada. Parecía muy preocupada.

-¿Crees que lo haya hecho? – pregunté finalmente refiriéndome a su hermano.

Alzó la vista.

-No.

-¿Y por qué te preocupa entonces?

-¿Se nota demasiado? – murmuró con vergüenza.

Esperé.

-Quiero creer que no. Pero si lo hizo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa si lo hizo?

-No podrá volver a la reserva. Y Jake tendrá… tendrá que despedirlo de la manada.

Fruncí los labios.

-siempre puede venir aquí. Este territorio – reí con ironía – Es de los vampiros. De este lado no tendrá problemas. Mi padre lo aprecia demasiado y ni hablar de Bella.

-Gracias Nessie.

Leah pronunció mi nombre con serenidad, como si no le incomodara en absoluto hablar de los "secretos" de la manada, como si yo no fuera una vampira. Eso me hizo sentir más segura.

-No importa lo que diga el concejo. Ustedes también tienen una familia aquí.

Leah me sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Entonces mi teléfono sonó estruendosamente desde el sofá.

-Oh, es hora de irme – dije mientras corría hacia la sala.

El mensaje era de Emm: "media hora Nessie"

Me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y fui de nuevo a la cocina. Me encontré a Leah a medio camino por la sala.

-¿Eh…no te molestaría ir a una pequeña reunión de bienvenida?

Me dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. Vamos.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero Leah no se movió. Me volví.

-¿Pasa algo?

Hubo una pausa.

-Es que no se si deba ir – titubeó.

-Oh, vamos Leah. Solo será un ratito – le animé.

Lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Está bien.

-Perfecto. Entonces vamos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, llegué a casa "caminando" – hace bien de vez en cuando – pensé. Fue rápido, Leah daba unas buenas zancadas, pero sus movimientos no dejaban de ser lobunos y muy elegantes. Íbamos hablando animadamente por el camino, riendo y haciendo chistes.

Al llegar, la puerta estaba abierta, tomé la muñeca de Leah, que se había quedado paralizada en la puerta, y la arrastré hacia adentro. Todos volvieron las miradas cuando pasamos a la sala.

-Aquí estoy familia.

Mis tíos, y mi madre, saludaron amablemente a Leah y esta les respondió con una sonrisa.

-Leah pasó por la casa, hice muffins y partí el cristal de mi ventana.

-Lo sé – dijo mi madre con desapruebo.

- Y me hice esto –dije.

Alcé la palma de mi mano, donde estaba la herida.

Todos sonrieron con ligereza. Todos menos mi madre.

-Nessie debes tener más cuidado –musitó.

-Lo siento mamá es algo que aún no puedo controlar.

Bella negó con la cabeza resignada.

-¿Bien que les parece si jugamos póker mientras esperamos? –intervino Emm dando una palmada.

-Claro – me animé.

-¿Qué dices Leah?

Leah se sobresaltó pero mantuvo la postura. Sonrió y asintió.

Jugamos por parejas, Emm y Jazz, Leah y yo. En la primera ronda los chicos nos ganaron pero en la segunda triunfamos nosotras.

-Deberías venir más por aquí Leah – dijo mi madre acariciándole el hombro con dulzura. Leah no se inmutó.

Sonrió.

-De hecho, le estaba diciendo a Nessie que me verá por aquí más seguido.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ahora Jake cambió los planes y envió a Leah a hacer sus rondas aquí, por las tardes – dije adelantándome.

Leah me sonrió.

-Oh, pues muy considerado de parte de Jake pero, cariño, no es necesario – dijo mi madre frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso mismo le dije yo. Pero Leah, no importa, ya sabes cómo es Jake. Tienes que hacer lo que diga. Tienes que acatar las órdenes del alfa.

-No tengo pensado cambiar de planes Nessie – comentó Leah en tono divertido.

-Jake pensaba decírselos por la mañana. Espero que no tengan ningún problema. Igual solo seré yo la que estará por aquí. – dijo Leah con timidez.

-No. Claro que no hay problema. – dijo mi madre en seguida.

-Embry, Seth, Quil y Jake se quedarán en la Push. – continuó Leah.

-¿Jake? – preguntó mi madre extrañada.

Leah me miró al instante dubitativa, luego miró a mi madre.

-Bella, prefiero que Jake les explique a ti y Edward por qué tomó esta decisión, igual se preocupa demasiado por Nessie, ya sabes – Leah enarcó las cejas.

Bella asintió como si supiera a la perfección a que refería Leah.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Dónde está Jake? en el aeropuerto tampoco lo vi.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Pero quería pensar que nadie, en la sala, lo había notado.

-Los chicos también le dieron una bienvenida – dijo Leah al instante.

-Claro – dijo Bella asintiendo.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta cuando las llantas del coche de mi padre pisaron el sendero.

-¿Son ellos? – susurró Leah.

Asentí y me levanté del sofá. Mis tíos y mi madre ya estaban en el porche.

Leah parecía querer hundirse en el sofá cuando la miré.

-Creo que me voy –me anunció.

Eso me entristeció.

-Vendré por la tarde, mañana – dijo al notar mi expresión.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro.

Se levantó y me siguió hasta la puerta.

Finalmente estaban aquí. Atravesé el porche y me encontré con mis abuelos justo cuando salieron del auto, mi padre y Alice cerraron las puertas al mismo tiempo.

-Mi pequeña – chilló mi abuela cuando la abracé.

-Te extrañé mucho, abuela – le dije a la vez.

-Yo también, cielito.

Mi padre y Alice llevaron las maletas adentro justo cuando vi que saludaban a Leah de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho mis tíos.

-Aquí estás – dijo mi abuelo cuando lo abrasé a él. Me dio un beso en la frente.

Le di un apretón más fuerte.

- Que bueno que están aquí.

Los chicos empezaron a saludar a sus padres entre abrazos mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

-Hola Leah, que bueno verte por aquí. – dijo mi abuela con dulzura cuando la vio.

-Hola señora Esme…Doctor – los saludó Leah bajando la mirada.

-Hola Leah. ¿Vas a pasar?

-Gracias, pero… tengo que irme. Ya es hora – masculló.

-Oh, será entonces en otro momento.

-Claro. Bueno…adiós – se despidió Leah.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Entraron a la casa. Mi madre le pasó una mano por el cabello y le sonrió.

-Adiós Leah.

-Nos vemos.

Luego nos dejó.

-Te puedo llevar – le dije cuando me miró. Señalé el auto de mi padre. Aunque no fuera precisamente ese el que quería conducir. Evité mirar al garaje donde estaba el Porsche de Alice.

Leah cayó en la cuenta.

Sonrió.

-Po, no puedes– dijo con naturalidad - Nos vemos mañana.

-Pero…

-Tus abuelos acaban de llegar.

-¿A qué hora vienes?

-No lo sé – dijo comenzando a correr.

Se despidió con una sonrisa antes de volver la mirada al bosque. Luego, se irguió y saltó a una distancia de diez metros desde la posición donde desapareció su cuerpo, Su ropa estalló en mil pedazos, En su lugar había una loba gigante, color gris. Me dedicó una mirada y luego desapareció en la oscuridad. Los faroles del porche se encendieron a mi espalda iluminando la entrada. La luz llegaba hasta el bosque pero solo irradiaba los primeros árboles.

Sonreí.

Leah estaba haciendo su última inspección antes de irse, tal y como lo hacía Jake cada noche, escuchaba sus pasos ligeros sobre la tierra mientras olisqueaba a todas direcciones. Entonces comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas hacia el sur, sin antes emitir un sonoro aullido en señal de despedida. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía la certeza de que Leah y yo seríamos grandes amigas.

-Nessie, será mejor que vengas.

La voz de mi padre sonaba divertida, pero no había prestado atención a la conversación que mantenían animadamente dentro. Cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta vi que mi familia se encontraba en la sala, todos volvieron la mirada hacia mí.

-Aquí estoy – mascullé.

Me senté a los pies de mi abuela y ésta comenzó a alisarme el cabello.

-Toma cielo – dijo mi abuelo tomando un paquete pequeño y cuadrado, de la mesita de café, que extendió hacia mí.

-¡Gracias abuelo! – dije entornando los ojos cuando lo tuve en mis manos. Era un aparato de videojuegos.

-Ábrelo ya – dijo Emm que parecía estar más ansioso que yo.

Le saqué la banda de seguridad y lo abrí. El aparato no era como los demás que tenía. Este era más pequeño y de un color rosa brillante, mi preferido

-¡Guau! – dijo Emm.

-Es perfecto, gracias – inquirí mirando el videojuego.

-No están en vente aún en Europa pero logré conseguir "dos" de estos. Si Emm… también trajimos uno para ti.

Emm se levantó del sofá de un salto.

-¡Sí! – gritó con euforia.

Todos se carcajearon.

Emm era lo más parecido a un niño cuando recibía los regalos en navidad.

Él también retiró la banda de seguridad y sacó el aparato de la caja, este de un color gris plomo. En seguida nos pusimos a jugar, no necesitábamos leer el manual de contenido para saber cómo funcionaba pues ya teníamos experiencia con este tipo de cosas.

-Tienen un montón de consolas de videojuegos arriba, Carlisle – dijo mi madre leyendo el manual, mi padre hacía lo mismo con el que había en la caja de Emm.

Mis abuelos comenzaron a repartir los regalos que les habían traído a los demás, no vi exactamente que eran pues no aparté los ojos de la pantalla ni un segundo.

-Quiero este – dije señalando la pequeña pantalla táctil a uno de los miles de juegos en la lista. Las carreras de autos eran generalmente, lo único que jugábamos.

-Quiero el Porsche – dijo Emm al instante.

-Bien, me quedo con el Lamborghini – dije con fastidio.

-No puedes conducir un Lamborghini – comentó Emm a modo de burla.

-Ya lo veremos. Si pierdes la carrera, es mío.

-Hecho – dijo Emm.

Hubo una corta pausa.

-Francia –musitó Emm después de unos segundos refiriéndose al país en el que se iba iniciar la carrera.

-ésta la escojo yo – dije sonriendo.

-Bien.

Recorrí la mirada la lista interminable de países con sus diferentes ciudades, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tokio – decidí al final.

Los demás se pusieron a nuestras cabezas para observar la carrera mientras que mis padres y abuelos se enzarzaron en una conversación.

Jugamos por un buen rato. Las muñecas acabaron doliéndome pues el videojuego tenía sensor de movimiento por lo que teníamos que moverlo de aquí hacia allá, el auto respondía a esos movimientos mientras corría a casi 200 kilómetros por hora en las calles de Tokio. Le gané a Emm la primera carrera, pero él me ganó en la segunda. Para la tercera decisiva tenía mis dudas y fueron ciertas, Emm ganó dos carreras de tres y tuve que cederle mi auto de mala gana. Luego jugaron Emm y Jazz, Emm le ganó dos tantos a Jazz, luego Emm y Alice, quien le dijo que lo acabaría en las tres carreras, salió victoriosa y se quedó con el Porsche y los otros autos. Después, Rose se enfrentó a su hermana y terminó por ganarle quedándose con todos los autos al final.

El resto de la noche transcurrió como siempre, agradable, tranquila y con muchos temas de conversación. Toqué el piano, una nueva melodía que mi padre me estaba enseñando. Me tomó un buen rato perfeccionarla, pero lo seguí intentado hasta que la sincronización de los tonos sonó más acorde. Mi abuela me hizo la cena mientras mi madre le platicaba sobre lo que había sucedido en el aeropuerto. Cuando me senté a la mesa todos me acompañaron mientras comía.

-Tendrías que verlo Esme, los tulipanes son hermosos – dijo Alice con emoción refiriéndose a las flores del jardín.

Hablamos de nuestra estancia en el Edén, pero por alguna razón los chicos evitaron hablar sobre mi comportamiento esos días, cosa que les agradecí de todo corazón. Mi padre parecía estar más emocionado por saber cómo me había ido con las prácticas. O lo disimulaba muy bien o era demasiado bueno como para estar al pendiente de la conversación y a la vez escuchar los pensamientos de los chicos en busca de algo sospechoso.

-Y Nessie terminó por aplastarlo – dijo Jazz chocando el puño de su mano contra la palma de la otra.

Todos rieron.

-Claro que, no hice mi mejor jugada – se defendió Emm.

-Si claro – dijo Alice divertida.

-Lo hicieron bien chicos. Buen trabajo – dijo Edward elogiando a sus hermanos.

-No hay de qué - dijeron todos a la vez.

Mi padre me miró.

-Hija, estoy orgulloso de ti, se que lo hiciste excelente. Te felicito – dijo con sinceridad dándole un apretón a mi mano

-Gracias papá – le sonreí. – Pero no me atrevería a enfrentar de nuevo a los chicos, creo que acabaría demasiado agotada como para intentarlo.

Se carcajearon.

-Lo hiciste bien – dijo Alice con seguridad.

-Mejor que yo en mi primera vez –intervino Jazz.

Rose asintió con una sonrisa de afecto.

-Está bien está bien, me ganaste allá pero soy mejor que tú en las carreras.

-Eso te lo concedo. Pero recuerda que…seré tu sobrina "preferida" para la eternidad.

Emm chocó los puños conmigo, luego me guiñó un ojo. A mi lado mi padre sonrió disimuladamente, leyendo nuestras mentes por supuesto, mientras mi mente rememoraba la conversación que tuvimos Emm y yo sobre el deportivo que me regalaría.

-¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó mi madre desde la cocina.

-Que tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para ganarle a Emm en las carreras de autos – concluí.

Las risas estruendosas de Emm debieron haberse escuchado en la Push. Para ese momento todos reíamos en armonía viendo a Emm retorcerse de la risa.

La diversión no terminó ahí. Después, Emm se puso a bailar hip hop, lo hacía bastante bien, pero ¿qué no hacen bien los vampiros? A él se les unieron Rose y Alice cuyos movimientos dejarían a cualquier bailarina frustrada y muertas de la envidia para toda la vida. No era raro verlos haciendo esto, siempre bailaban, y más la música que en su momento significaba lo mismo como la nuestra en estos tiempos. Le di gracias a dios por no haber nacido para esa época - sin ánimos de desacreditar la música de los cuarenta - y es que los ritmos de ahora son tan contagiosos que hasta a un vampiro le haría bien soltar pierna por un rato. Yo también me uní al grupo de baile.

Cuando decidimos volver a casa, estaba lo suficientemente agotada y con sueño. Nos despedimos en el porche y luego comenzamos a correr hacia nuestra casa, mis padres, muy cerca de mí por si acaso me estampaba contra un árbol en la cara, ya que llevaba los ojos casi cerrados. Cuando llegamos, mis padres me dieron las buenas noches y me fui a la cama casi en seguida. No supe exactamente el momento en que me quedé dormida.


	17. Chapter 17

Algo nuevo

A la mañana siguiente tuve que salir a cazar. Encontré un alce, uno grande, eso fue suficiente por este día. Mis padres se habían quedado en casa así que aproveché para pensar en Jake todo lo que no había podido por el día de ayer. Estaba segura que no vendría a explicarles a mis padres sobre los nuevos cambios en las rutinas, pero aún me quedaba esperar a Leah para preguntarle cómo estaba el lobo sobreprotector, porque no podría llamarlo, tendría que esperar estar a solas, y eso era prácticamente imposible, solo sucedía algunas veces, como en esta ocasión. Me pregunté si Rebecca se habría acordado de decirle a Jake que lo había llamado. De pronto recordé que llevaba mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lo saqué y marqué a su casa.

Me detuve en medio del bosque y esperé.

-¿Diga? – contestó Billy.

De pronto recordé que Billy había estado enfermo y que tenía que decirle a mi abuelo que lo fuera a revisar. Se lo había prometido a Jake.

-Hola, Billy es Nessie.

-Oh, hola cariño.

-¿Como estas? Jake me dijo que estas un poco enfermo.

-Si ya sabes, a esta edad se empiezan a saldar cuentas.

-Todo estará bien Billy.

Me preguntaba si Jake le habría hablado sobre el chequeo que le haría mi abuelo.

-Gracias cielo, aunque hoy me siento realmente bien. Jake me dijo que el doctor Carlisle vendría a verme.

-Eh…si – dije con vergüenza – Estaba pensando, si no hay inconveniente, que mi abuelo lo valla a ver hoy.

-Claro Nessie. Te lo agradezco. Y al doctor Carlisle también.

-No hay de qué, Billy.

-Bien, supongo que viene el momento que me preguntas por Jake – dijo a modo de broma.

-Lo siento – dije riendo.

Billy se unió a mis risas.

-No ha llegado aún. Está con los chicos.

-Oh. Si, bueno, es que…pensé que ya había llegado, Pero…

-¿Quieres que lo valla a buscar?

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-No, pero puedo ir a buscarlo.

-No, gracias Billy - fruncí el ceño - no te muevas de allí. Yo espero que regrese ¿Está bien? No vallas por él, donde quiera que se encuentre.

-¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó.

-Sí, sí. Tranquilo. Lo llamaré luego.

-Bien, adiós Nessie.

-Adiós.

¿Donde se supone que estaba Jake? desde ayer por la tarde se había ido con los chicos y no regresaba aún.

Me recliné contra un árbol, con la mirada perdida en la espesura de los árboles, jugueteando con el teléfono entre mis dedos. Ojala Billy no se atreva a salir de la casa a buscar a Jake, mi voz no sonó tan desesperada como para que el padre de Jacob saliera de la tranquilidad de su casa para ir por su hijo. ¿O sí? aunque Billy hubiera dicho lo contrario, pude notar que respiraba con dificultad, él no se encontraba bien.

De pronto me encontré marcando el número de mi abuelo Carlisle.

-¿Hola?

-Hola abuelo, buenos días.

-Hola mi pequeña ¿como estas?

Necesitaba ir al grano.

-Genial. ¿Oye, estás en casa? – pregunté sin titubear.

-No cielo, voy camino al hospital ¿pasa algo?

De pronto recordé que hoy era día de trabajo para mi abuelo.

-No, todo está bien. ¿A qué hora llegas?

-No lo sé cielo. Pero creo que – hubo una pausa, supuse que estaba consultando su agenda mental – Por la tarde solo tengo unas cuantas consultas, llegaré antes de las tres.

Asentí para mí misma.

-Mmm, ¿tendrás tiempo para ir a ver a Billy?

-Claro que sí, iré de regreso del hospital.

-Gracias abuelo.

-Por nada cielo.

-Nos vemos entonces.

-Está bien. Adiós

-Adiós, abuelo.

Bien, ahora me sentía más tranquila. Cumplí lo que le había prometido a Jake y aunque lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, me sentía enfadada porque él, no había cumplido la suya. Al menos no que yo lo hubiera escuchado. Ahora bien, no sabía exactamente el por qué de la tardanza de Jake pero tampoco podía darme el lujo de esperar.

Parpadeé.

Me reí de mi misma. Eso último fue estúpido –"no podía darme el lujo de esperar"- ¿y que se supone que iba a hacer? Esperar…obvio.

Suspiré.

-Ya basta Nessie, debes…debes – murmuré.

Fruncí el ceño y miré hacia los árboles.

Algo se había precipitado hacia mí de forma casi imposible, solo alguien demasiado "ágil" y definitivamente no humano, podría pasar de un lado a otro con tal velocidad. Alguien como...

Inspiré profundamente.

-¿Leah? - Pregunté con una media sonrisa.

Leah rió y se asomó entre los árboles.

-¿Te asusté? Últimamente lo hago.

-Debo estar más… atenta.

-Debes, acostumbrarte a mi olor – dijo cuando estuvo cerca de mí.

-Sé cuál es tu olor.

-No estabas segura de eso hace un minuto.

-No tardé demasiado en reconocerlo.

-Apuesto a que si hubiera sido Jake el que hubiese pasado como una bala, incluso así, lo habrías reconocido. ¿No es así?

Bajé la mirada.

-Definitivamente no era Jake. Y podría reconocer tu olor a kilómetros de distancia.

-Lo sé – dijo riendo amablemente – ¿Como estas?

-Bien.

Leah chocó su puño en mi hombro con suavidad.

-Acabas de salir de fase ¿no?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-¿Cómo es que te pones la ropa tan rápido?

-Mucha práctica.

Sonrió.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó mirando a los lados poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Lo pensé por unos segundos.

-¿Hiciste tus rondas?

-Vengo de ello ¿por?

Me mordí el labio.

-¿Podríamos quedarnos un rato por aquí? Digo… ¿Jake no te dio órdenes estrictas? Quiero decir…acaso no te dijo algo así como, "no la dejes salir de casa" o "no la apartes de tu vista"

Leah me estudió con la mirada por unos segundos.

-La verdad, sí.

Maldije por lo bajo.

-Pero, soy la segunda al mando ¿recuerdas?

-Ajá, Pero él lo sabrá. Estarás en problemas.

-No me importa.

Caminó hacia el árbol más cercano, lo tocó por unos segundos y luego me miró.

-¿Entonces, que quieres hacer? – preguntó con repentino ánimo.

-No lo sé, mi vida es un poco aburrida.

-Sí, claro.

-No, es verdad, cada día es un poco más de lo mismo.

Sin Jake será más aburrido aún – pensé para mis adentros.

-¿Y qué haces para pasar el día?

-Eh, bueno, por las mañanas leo un par de libros, mi padre me enseña algunas lecciones, subo a un árbol cercano y allí estoy por un rato.

Leah frunció el ceño.

-En las tardes voy a la casa grande y toco el piano o el violín, luego subo al techo del ático, bueno…allí solía subir con Jake y conversábamos, solo conversábamos.

Suspiré.

Leah enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y por las noches?

-Por las noches, tocan las consolas de videojuegos con Emm, internet, programas de diseño con Alice, el ajedrez con Jasper y algunas veces me toca estar en el garaje con Rose – me mordí el labio.

Daba la impresión que Leah no estaba familiarizada con ninguna de estas actividades.

-Bien…las lecciones, ¿en verdad las necesitas? – dijo negando con la cabeza respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

-Mi madre dice lo mismo, pero es cosa mía, yo…es para matar el tiempo ¿sabes?

-Está bien. Lo del piano y todo eso me gusta. Desde que eras una niña, solía escuchar como tocabas. Lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y todas esas cosas que haces con tus tíos, me parece perfecto, pero más aún lo del "garaje"

-dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Sonrió.

-¿Te gustan los autos, eh? – dije curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

- No puedo entender por qué no los usas. Tus autos son geniales.

-Corrección – dije levantando mi dedo índice – No me dejan usarlos. Y tampoco son míos.

-Da igual. ¿Le haz preguntado a tu padre si puedes conducir alguno?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-La única que me dejaría conducir es Alice pero no la metería en problemas por un simple capricho.

Leah entornó los ojos.

-En ese garaje hay seis hermosos caprichos – dijo separando cada palabra.

-Una vez, robé el Aston Martin de Bella– dije en voz baja.

Leah me miró con excitación.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Casi llego a la Push, fui a buscar a Jake.

-¿Casi? – Preguntó con desesperación – ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Tuve que detenerme y volver. Fue emocionante, iba a casi ciento ochenta, mi padre iba justo detrás de mí.

-¡Guau!

Leah se quedó pensativa durante un minuto, como si estuviera ponderando algo.

-Tienes que divertirte más Nessie – dijo al instante.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

Leah sonrió agradecida por el plural que acababa de utilizar.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué dices tú? – musitó.

Discurrí esa pregunta mientras Leah, en silencio, esperaba impaciente.

-Me pregunto si…

-¿qué?

La miré con la emoción escrita en mis ojos.

-Vamos a la mansión – dije al instante.

-Claro – inquirió Leah sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Leah echó a correr hacia el sur en dirección a la mansión. La seguí adaptándome a su paso, pues no había entrado en fase. Mi mente maquinó todo en ese instante. Si llegaba por el sur hacia donde estaba el sendero principal mis padres captarían mi olor, pero si me acercaba por el norte llegaría directo a la mansión, por detrás, pero tendría que correr más.

-Leah, es mejor que vallamos por allá. – dije señalando hacia mi izquierda.

-¿Por qué?

-Mis padres.

-Rayos – murmuró.

Cambiamos de dirección y seguimos hacia el norte, por donde se veía claramente la carretera.

- Entra en fase, yo te seguiré, así borraras mi rastro – le anuncié.

Leah asintió y sonrió.

En ese mismo instante, un enorme lobo gris apareció en lugar de Leah. La vi apresurar la marcha entre los árboles, los esquivaba limpiamente y parecía que conociera de memoria la forma en que estaban ubicados. Esperé unos minutos y a continuación salí tras ella a trote rápido, a solo unos metros por detrás y a unos doscientos metros al sur. El follaje se hizo realmente espeso mientras avanzábamos por la pendiente.

Seguimos adelante, ya podía escuchar los autos, mientras pasaban a máxima velocidad por la carretera. Comencé a aminorar la marcha, ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca y no me atrevía a ir más lejos. Si alguien estaba en casa tendríamos tiempo de volver por nuestro camino antes de ser detectadas, además, el viento soplaba a nuestro favor.

Me detuve finalmente e inhalé profundo.

Leah olisqueó algunas hojas secas en el suelo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi posición.

-Despejado – dije en voz baja haciendo señas con los dedos índice y medio de mis manos. Por un momento me imaginé a mi misma como parte de un escuadrón de rescate dando una señal para allanar algún lugar. Reí para mis adentros.

Cuando por fin decidí que ya era seguro unirme a Leah, de inmediato corrí a su lado. Hice un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mansión y comenzamos a desplazarnos de forma simultánea.

Llegamos cerca del costado occidental de la casa, una vez que visualicé las ventanas del ático, corrí mas fuerte y bordeé la casa de atrás hacia a delante. Leah me seguía muy de cerca.

-Espera aquí – le dije.

Subí a uno de los árboles y me sostuve de una de las ventanas del tercer piso, la abrí con toda la meticulosidad que me fue posible y entré.

El estudio de música, que en realidad era la antigua habitación de mi padre, estaba totalmente iluminado, pues un rayo de sol irrumpía directo por la ventana. Casi al trote, me dirige hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí al vestíbulo.

Cuando estuve en las escaleras, me sostuve de la baranda del costado e hice una pirueta en el aire y aterricé en las escaleras del segundo piso, casi al instante hice lo mismo para caer esta vez en las del primer nivel. Me apresuré hacia la salita, y corrí hasta la puerta que daba al garaje, pero antes me detuve para coger la llave del Audi de mi padre que se encontraba en la mesita donde guardaban las llaves, sin antes echar un vistazo a las que faltaban.

El Mercedes de mi abuelo no estaba, tampoco el Nissan de mi tía Rose. ¿A donde habrían ido? La llave del Porsche de Alice brillaba a través de las demás, directamente hacia mis ojos, parecía más grande que todas las que allí estaban y misteriosamente tentadora, como si tuviera una nota pegada que decía: "tómame"

Mientras me debatía entre las llaves del Porsche y las del Audi, podía escuchar a Leah, afuera, caminar de un lado a otro a la espera.

- Lo siento papá, ya conduje este – pensé luego de unos segundos.

Dejé las llaves del Audi en la mesita y salí corriendo a través de la puerta que daba al garaje. Al entrar, le di al botón del cajetín y el auto sonó haciendo eco. Las luces traseras titilaron iluminando por unos instantes la hermosa pintura del Porsche, abrí la puerta y entré.

Volví a apretar otro botón del cajetín para abrir el portón del garaje. Éste comenzó a elevarse lentamente hacia arriba, mientras sucedía eso, metí la llave en el contacto y encendí el motor. Pisé el acelerador y salí despacio del garaje, Leah ya estaba en su forma humana para cuando estuve completamente fuera. Me sonrió con entusiasmo y luego subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Guau! – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír – ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Claro que si, vamos.

Hubo una pausa.

-Mi primer capricho – dije haciendo un mohín.

Pisé el acelerador de nuevo y Salí hacia el sendero escondido que conducía a la carretera. A medida que aceleraba sentía la adrenalina fluir en mi cuerpo. ¿Que podía ser más emocionante que algo que tenía prohibido hacer? Miré a Leah de nuevo y esta me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Tu primer capricho dices? – musitó Leah.

-Ajá.

-¿Cómo es que éste es tu primer capricho y aún no te han complacido?

-Nunca les he pedido nada a mis padres. Sigo pensando que el dinero es solo…dinero, algo que no me interesa en lo absoluto, así que lo que hagan con él, no es de importancia para mí.

-Eso es bastante sincero de tu parte Nessie.

-Lo único que he pedido es un auto. Ni siquiera uno nuevo, no me importa como sea. Cuando se llevaron el viejo Volvo de mi padre, unos días antes le había preguntado si podía quedármelo, pero…ya sabes la respuesta.

-Edward te dijo que no – dijo como afirmación.

-No fue él, fue Bella.

-Ella es la jefa.

Reí.

-Valla que sí.

-¿Por qué nunca hiciste esto con Jake? quiero decir, lo de escaparte.

-¿Nos estamos escapando?

-Creo que si– dijo leah enarcando las cejas.

-No me importa. Pero tú…

-No te preocupes por mi – dijo restándole importancia.

Sostuve las manos firmemente en el volante, mientras salía hacia la carretera. Esta vez pisé el acelerador sin contemplaciones. La vía estaba despejada de peatones y de autos, así que conduje más tranquila.

-Jake es más o menos igual a Bella, él… ¿sabes? Siempre he tenido la impresión que algunas veces lo pensaba, quiso hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Solo que yo no caía en la cuenta. Si lo hubiera sabido, entonces tal vez, ahora, tendríamos una especie de hoja de vida, por todas las veces que nos habríamos fugado.

-Puedo dar fe de ello, Nessie – dijo Leah mirando a través del cristal de la ventana.

-¿De verdad? – dije apartando la mirada de la carretera.

-Sí, en varias ocasiones lo sopesó, pero siempre terminaba cayendo en lo mismo. Su lealtad hacia tu padre, es pura y verdadera.

-¿Por eso nunca lo hizo?

-Eso creo.

-Debió habérmelo dicho – dije con la voz repentinamente áspera.

-¿Tu lo habrías escuchado?

Me quedé en silencio mientras pensaba una respuesta.

Si Jake me hubiera pedido alguna vez que nos escapáramos de casa, fuera por una aventura o no, definitivamente lo habría hecho. Pero resulta que él era incluso más leal, que yo, a mis padres. Eso era absurdo, debería ser al revés. Amaba a mis padres, pero Jake…Jake era especial. Ahora mismo necesitaba estar con él.

-No lo habrías hecho – dijo Leah respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-¿Eso es malo?

-¿Para él o para ti?

-Para él, por supuesto –maticé.

Una arruga le cruzó frente.

-Solo hay una cosa por la que Jake se arriesgaría a hacerlo –la conversación tomó otro rumbo – Lo daría todo por complacerte. Claro, Solo tienes que pedírselo.

Ahora entendía por qué Jake hacía todo lo que yo decía. Nunca fui mandona, pero siempre me pareció extraño verlo hacer cualquier cosa para mi agrado y satisfacción. Antes, no lo había considerado de esa forma, pero al parecer a mi licántropo favorito le encanta hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio perdidas en nuestros pensamientos. Cuando decidí observar la carretera de verdad, íbamos en dirección a la Push.

-Allá vamos. Estaba segura que ibas a Port Ángeles – bromeó Leah.

-caray, lo siento – dije reduciendo la velocidad – ¿Quieres ir allá?

-No, no. Está bien, vamos a la Push. Solo que…bueno ya lo verás.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso de "ya lo verás"? pisé el acelerador y seguimos hacia la Push.

-Ve directo a la playa, ellos están allí.

-¿Ellos?

-Sí, todos están.

-No creo que hayan ido a ver el atardecer ¿verdad?

Leah sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya lo verás – repitió.

No insistí. Pero deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible.

El olor a agua salada me indicó que ya estábamos cerca de la playa, aunque no necesitaba oler el mineral para saberlo porque conocía este trayecto como la palma de mi mano. Mientras bordeaba el camino, ya se veía claramente la playa, me pregunté cual sería la reacción de Jake al verme, porque Leah había dicho, "todos están", tampoco ella me habría hecho bajar de saber que Jake no se encontraba ahí. Lo único que me importaba era buscarlo y primero que nada exigirle una respuesta, él tenía que decirme por qué no se había comunicado conmigo estos días.

Estacioné el auto en un lugar fuera del alcance de la arena, Alice me lo agradecería luego.

Leah señaló con la cabeza hacia un grupo de gente que se encontraba en el lado oeste de la playa, donde los árboles empezaban a aglomerarse. Una vez fuera del auto, caminamos con paso lento hacia el grupo. Nadie nos había visto llegar, puesto que se encontraban en pleno jaleo.

-Valla – dije para mí misma.

-Te lo dije.

Cuando estuvimos a unos metros del bullicio Leah bufó a mi lado.

-¿Qué?

-Esos de ahí – dijo señalando con la cabeza disimuladamente a un grupo numeroso de gente que hablaban animadamente entre ellos. Estaban algo alejados de los que tenían el alboroto – Son los Makah.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Son raros, se creen los mejores en todo.

El grupo de los Makah nos observó cuando pasamos por su lado. Eran un montón de chicos y chicas de piel canela y rasgos muy parecidos a los Quileute. Leah les lanzó una mirada fulminante cuando los dejamos atrás y pude notar que uno de ellos golpeó con el codo al que tenía a su lado y luego nos miraron con precaución.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó uno de los chicos.

- Es Leah, su madre es miembro del concejo, es preciosa, lástima que sea de los Quileute. Es la única hembra del estúpido grupo de Sam – respondió el que estaba a su lado.

-Si, ella es perfecta, pero no hablaba de la chica Quileute sino de la otra, la de cabello rizado.

-Ella es de los fríos – dijo a modo de broma otra voz, una mujer, que se unió a la conversación.

-¡Calla, Tairoma! no debes hablar de ellos en territorio Quileute, ya sabes lo que han dicho los últimos años.

Leah me dio un leve codazo para atraer mi atención.

-A veces pienso que lo haces por gusto.

-¿Hacer qué? – dije al instante volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

-Eso, lo que acabas de hacer, quedarte así, muda y como si estuvieras en estado de trance.

-Estaba escuchando una conversación – me defendí.

-Oh, eso es lo bueno de tener los cinco sentidos desarrollados. ¿Qué dicen esas plagas? – dijo Leah echando una mirada rápida al grupo.

-Pues, les gustas – dije entronando los ojos – y se lamentan porque perteneces a otra reserva y no a la suya

-¿Qué más? –exigió Leah ruborizándose.

Me eché a reír.

-Pues nada, creen que yo soy una de los fríos y parece que todos ellos saben sobre los lazos entre lobos y vampiros.

-¡claro que lo saben! Esos…

Leah se alteró de un momento a otro. Definitivamente se veía muy graciosa.

-ah, y también dijeron que eres "la única hembra del estúpido grupo de Sam"

-¡Ja! Que mal informados están. Me pregunto si dirían lo mismo con mi puño en sus…

-Hola tía Leah, hola tía Nessie - Nos saludó Clare agitando su mano mientras corría hacia nosotras.

Sonreí.

-Hola Clare ¿Cómo has estado? – dije cuando la chica se lanzó hacia mí rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura.

Me sorprendí pues Clare ya me llegaba a los hombros.

-Bien. Qué bueno que vinieron.

-Hola moustrito – dijo Leah atusándole ligeramente el cabello.

-Se perdieron ver a Quil y a Embry bailar.

-Sí, imagino que se robaron el show – dijo Leah con sarcasmo.

-Y los aplausos de todos – intervine utilizando el mismo tono socarrón.

Nos carcajeamos.

-¿Oye, Seth no ha aparecido por aquí? – preguntó Leah mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Seth? Que va. Pero Sue acaba de llegar.

-Mmm.

-Bueno, las veo luego – anunció Clare.

-Adiós – dijimos Leah y yo a la vez.

La observé alejarse hacia la orilla de la playa donde se reunió con Carrie, su mejor amiga desde el jardín de infancia. Me pregunto donde estarían ahora Quil y Embry quienes no se despegaban ni un segundo de estas niñas.

Seguimos nuestro camino, mientras nos abríamos paso entre la gente que ahora bailaba. Inclusive, los Makah se animaron y se unieron a la pista de baile.

-Hola Leah – dijo Brad, el primo de Paul – hola…hola Nessie.

Brad me observó con los ojos entornados.

-Hola Brad – respondió Leah.

-Hola – dije con timidez.

Justo después nos encontramos Kenya, otra chica de la reserva que en las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarme con ella siempre me miraba de la misma forma. Nos saludó con amabilidad pero visiblemente incomoda.

-no entiendo porque aún me mira así – dije en un murmullo.

-no le hagas caso Nessie – dijo Leah.

No pararon los saludos, toda la reserva estaba allí. Calie, Sammy, Ferb, estos amigos de Seth. Algunos primos maternos de Emily y sus sobrinas, los tíos de Paul, incluso la familia de Adrien y Brady estaban allí, todo estaban. Entonces nos conseguimos a Cole y Dean, otros chicos de la reserva que había conocido antes en alguna ocasión que bajé a la Push con Jake.

-Hola chicos – los saludó Leah.

-Hola preciosa – le respondió Cole - ¿Nessie… eres tú o estoy alucinando? – preguntó sorprendido cuando me miró.

Cole era un tipo bien agradable, siempre hacia bromas y estaba de buen humor. Su amigo Dean era un poco más callado pero era de esos que en cualquier momento te puede hacer soltar una carcajada.

Sonreí.

-Hola Cole. No, no estás alucinando. ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

-Pues, bien… ¡Guau! Cuanto has crecido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi?

-Mmm, en navidad creo.

-Hace ya casi un año – dijo como si hubieran pasado años.

-No te vemos mucho por aquí.

-Sí, es que…bueno yo…

-No sale mucho de casa – dijo Leah.

-Sí, no salgo mucho – admití.

-Deberías venir mas a la Push a tomar sol Nessie, estás muy pálida – intervino Dean a modo de broma.

-Dean, gracias por el cumplido – bromeé.

-Por nada.

-Valla valla, miren quien llegó a la tierra de las leyendas – dijo una voz que no reconocí.

Nos volvimos. Un tipo alto de piel cobriza y cabello largo se aproximaba hasta nosotros con el rostro complaciente y algo de presunción, nos miraba como si estuviera seguro que su aparición sorprendería a los presentes. Luego me di cuenta que había dicho aquella frase para presentarse a si mismo. Detrás, venían dos chicas que lo seguían muy de cerca.

-Señores –los saludó sosteniendo la cabeza en alto – Leah.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego le guiñó un ojo. Leah enarcó una ceja con sarcasmo pero no dijo una palabra.

-¿Nessie, me recuerdas? Soy Steve – dijo con altivez como si fuera alguien muy importante.

Lo miré por unos segundos.

-Lo siento, no – mentí.

Lo había visto antes pero nunca me acerqué a él demasiado, Jake no me lo permitía y tampoco es que yo quisiera entablar con él una buena conversación.

Los labios de Leah se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Como vez Steve, dejaste de ser alguien importante, aunque déjame aclararte que antes tampoco lo eras. No sé qué te crees para venir aquí después de tanto tiempo y aparte querer que te celebren. Dejaste la reserva, ¿hace cuanto ya…tres años? – dijo Cole fulminándolo con la mirada.

Steve rio con altanería.

-Cierra la boca Cole. Todo el mundo sabe que te morías de envidia cuando me viste salir de la casa de los Black aquella tarde.

Cole bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Eres un idiota. Me das asco Steve, no mereces siquiera que el concejo te conceda una audiencia, no debiste haber regresado – saltó Dean.

-¡Tú te callas!– dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice justo en la frente.

-¡Oblígame! – lo retó Dean dando un paso adelante. Cole lo sostuvo por un brazo para detenerlo.

-No vale la pena Dean. Déjalo.

Steve rio más fuerte.

-Tú, aquí, no tienes un lugar. ¿Sabes que deberías hacer? Regresar a la ciudad y pudrirte de ella, porque aquí nadie quiere volver a escuchar tus malditas promesas. Recuerda que tu padre no está aquí y tampoco vas a poder esconderte bajo la falda de tu madre esta vez – le dijo Dean retándolo con la mirada.

La sonrisa de Steve se convirtió en una mueca de odio. Luego se le lanzó encima.

-Basta – exigió Leah.

Dean y Steve quedaron a unos centímetros de separación. Leah sostuvo a Dean por un brazo y Cole por el otro mientras que por mi parte, estampé una mano de piedra en el pecho de Steve obligándolo a retroceder. Este me miró sorprendido.

-Sabes Dean, venia en son de paz, pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión, ahora más que nunca me quedo.

-Inténtalo entonces, a ver qué pasa – refutó Dean.

-¡He dicho que basta! – dijo Leah empujando a Steve hacia atrás.

Hubo una pausa.

-Chicos, nos vemos luego – dijo Leah con severidad mirando a Cole y a Dean.

Eso era un "lárguense de aquí, ahora mismo" pero más decente.

Los interpelados miraron a Leah con el ceño fruncido y luego asintieron una sola vez.

-Adiós Nessie, cuídate.

-Adiós, nos vemos – respondí.

-Adiós – dijo Dean sin dejar de mirar a Steve.

Luego se marcharon.

-Y tú – dijo Leah mirando de nuevo a Steve – espero que tengas una buena razón para querer regresar, porque si no la tienes entonces seré yo misma la que te saque a patadas de la Push. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Steve intentó tragar saliva.

-Lo…lo que tu digas Leah.

-Que bien. Nos vemos el día de la audiencia entonces. Y por favor no llegues tarde porque sería la segunda cosa que hagas mal. Vamos Nessie.

Leah me tomó del brazo y me empujó hacia adelante para que caminara.

-Idiota - murmuró.

-¿Que fue todo eso? – pregunté mientras avanzábamos entre el gentío que al parecer no se dio cuenta de la escena.

-Alguna vez creí que gente como él merecía la pena que estuviera aquí, pero ya ves, es una basura. Su padre, era amigo de los Black, pero siempre fue ambicioso, quería ser lo que ahora es mi madre, o el viejo Ateara y el viejo Uley, quería ser más que solo un miembro del concejo, quería ser el jefe. Por supuesto, no le correspondía en absoluto, ahora me doy cuenta que ambicionaba más de lo que podía tener. Su hijo Steve, era visiblemente diferente, no le importaba nada de esto. Pero al morir su madre, cambió y de una forma que ni te imaginas. Luego al poco tiempo, murió su padre y el quiso hacer lo que este no pudo. Y empezó de la misma forma en que lo hizo el viejo Steve, cuestionaba las decisiones del concejo, dentro de toda su locura, una vez propuso deshacerse de los…vampiros – dijo mirándome con cautela, yo asentí para que continuara – Recuerdo que ese día, Jake estaba en su límite, no pudo resistirse más y entró en fase a centímetros de su cara, aún no me explico cómo es que no lo mató. Al día siguiente, decidió irse y Billy le dejó el camino libre.

Me quedé en silencio digiriendo todo aquello.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Cole en todo esto? – pregunté después de unos minutos.

- Esos dos eran muy amigos. Cole, hacía todo lo que Steve le pedía. Dicen que Cole decidió no ir con él pero ansiaba hacerlo.

-Claro.

-¡Nessie, Leah! – nos llamó una voz conocida.

Quil apareció entre el tumulto seguido de Embry, haciéndonos señas.

-¡Guau! No puedo creer que estés aquí. No lo podía creer cuando Clare me lo dijo –musitó Quil.

Chocamos los puños cuando estuvimos cerca.

-Dame esos cinco Nessie – dijo Embry alzando la palma de su mano que choqué un el aire.

-¿Como están chicos? – pregunté.

-De maravilla.

-Mejor no podíamos estar.

-Ya veo.

-Leah, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí – dijo Quil a modo de broma.

-Muy gracioso.

-Si lo soy.

-¿Oye Nessie no te importa que te deje con estos dos? Necesito ir a hablar con mi madre unos minutos – inquirió Leah al instante.

-No hay problema – Leah les echó una mirada de advertencia a los chicos y luego se fue.

-Vamos Nessie, los chicos están allí – dijo Embry señalando a un grupo a su espalda.

-Está bien, vamos.

Mientras avanzábamos Carrie y Clare llegaron corriendo hasta nosotros con un montón de piedritas en las manos que les mostraron.

-Mira Quil, hay miles en la orilla - dijo Clare.

-Hola Nessie – me saludó Carrie tomándome de la cintura como lo había hecho Clare.

Clare le mostró las piedras a Quil.

-Están hermosas Clare. Oye, ya basta de estar en la orilla, Se está haciendo tarde.

Clare puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo es la orilla Quil, no nos pasará nada ¿verdad Carrie?

-Si, además ya no somos unas bebes – musitó Carrie.

-Carrie, quédate donde yo te vea ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Embry intentando ser severo, pero lo hacía tan mal como Emm cuando intentaba utilizar el tono de voz de mi padre.

-Oh, vamos – se quejó la niña.

Los chicos empujaron a las niñas para que caminaran y yo los seguí de cerca. Cuando llegamos al grupo noté que allí estaban todos, junto a la barbacoa. Sam, Emily, Paul con Rachel y Rebecca, los del concejo, incluyendo a Billy quien parecía bastante animado. La manada estaba completa pero mis ojos no dejaban de buscar frenéticamente a Jake, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Los saludé a todos, uno por uno.

-¿Cómo has estado preciosa? ¿Tus padres como están? ¿Y el doctor y su esposa? ¡Estas hermosa! ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte! Que gusto nos da que estés aquí, bienvenida.

Respondía a cada saludo una y otra vez, además de tener que aguantar la mirada de todos sobre mí, observándome. O eso creía yo. Una vez Jake me dijo que nunca se acostumbrarían a mí. Aunque pasaran años.

Lo busqué con la mirada por unos minutos cuando estuve libre de abrazos y saludos, pero no tuve éxito.

-¿Quieres tomar algo Nessie? – preguntó Sam con amabilidad.

-No gracias, estoy bien. ¿Sam, podrías decirme dónde está Jake?

Sam señaló con la cabeza a la orilla de la playa.

-Ha estado así todo el día. ¿Sabes que le pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que sí.

Me alejé del grupo con la mirada fija en la silueta de Jake. Estaba sentado en la arena, a escasos metros de la orilla, mirando en dirección al mar. La música dejó de ser estruendosa, ahora solo se escuchaba una especie de eco. Me acerqué sigilosa, lo más que pude y cuando estuve a su espalda, la voz de una niña, balbuceando, me detuvo.

Jake sostenía la manita de la niña mientras esta intentaba tocar con la otra la arena que tenía en sus pies. La niña alzó la mirada y me observó por unos segundos.

-Tía nezy – sonrió.

-¿Que dices pequeña? – dijo Jake atrayéndola hacia él.

La niña luchó por apartarse de Jake para poder mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa? – Musitó Jake besando su mejilla – ¿Quieres ir con tu mamá?

-Tía nezy – repitió.

-Dice, tía Nessie. Está claro – dije a su espalda.

Jake se volvió al instante y entornó los ojos con estupefacción. La niña extendió los brazos hacia mí, la tomé y la alcé en vilo.

-Hola Jake – dije mientras besaba a Sophi.

El licántropo se levantó de un salto sin poder decir una palabra.

La niña luchó en mis brazos para zafarse, quería que la dejara en la arena otra vez.

-Está bien Sophia. Ya voy.

La puse en la arena y sumamente complacida empezó a tocar los granitos con los dedos de sus pies esbozando una sonrisa. Jake no apartó la mirada ni un segundo de mí.

Entonces, de pronto me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besarme una y otra vez en el cuello, en la mejilla, en la frente, en la nariz, tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-No puedo creer que este aquí – dijo entre beso y beso.

Lo apreté fuerte contra mí, olvidándome de todo, hasta de la niña que tenia a mis pies.

Inspiré profundamente.

Una de las cosas que más deseaba hacer era oler su aroma. La garganta me ardió, pero eso no me importó. Me alcé de puntillas y lo besé en la mejilla. Jake me sostuvo en el aire y bañó con su aliento mi cabello mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro. Era una sensación inexplicable.

Cuando terminamos de hacer nuestro reconocimiento físico, Jake me bajó lentamente y tocó mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-Te he extrañado demasiado.

-Y yo – dije sujetándolo fuerte por el cabello – no sabes cuánto.

Jake me besó en la frente.

-Te iba a llamar pero…

Bajé la mirada y me solté de su abrazo.

-Déjame explicarte por favor –suplicó tomándome de las manos de nuevo.

-No he dicho nada.

Enarqué las cejas.

En ese momento llegó Rebecca.

- Siento interrumpirlos chicos. Le toca la cena a Sophi.

-Claro.

-No te preocupes Becky.

Jake la alzó y se la entregó a su madre.

-Dile adiós a los tíos – dijo Rebecca mirando a su hija ya en brazos.

La niña sacudió la mano y luego sonrió.

-Nos vemos luego, cielo – dijo Jake.

Yo le lancé un beso. Luego se alejaron.

Nos sentamos en la arena, uno al lado del otro, muy pegados. Jake jugueteó con los dedos de mi mano mientras se preparaba para hablar. Esperé con paciencia, deseaba escucharlo pero para oír su voz nada más.

-Becky llegó hace unos días. Trajo a la niña. Está hermosa ¿verdad?

-Si – dije con una sonrisa pues tenía razón. La sobrina de Jake era muy hermosa.

-Bien – dijo suspirando – Primero cuéntame que pasó cuando dejaste el avión. ¿Cómo fue que Edward no se dio cuenta?

Si Jake no me hubiera dado un apretón en la mano, me hubiera hundido más en su mirada, sin atreverme a salir a la superficie y no habría podido salir de allí, de sus hermosos ojos que me observaban con un brillo fanático.

-Mmm, supongo que estaba cansada y bastante hambrienta. Eso fue lo que les dije, pero era cierto. Mi madre no insistió demasiado y mi padre no me quitó el ojo de encima hasta que subimos al auto, aún allí me miraba por el retrovisor. No sé cómo no se pasó las señales de tránsito.

Jake sonrió.

-Llegamos a la mansión, estuve allí por un rato y luego me fui a casa. Lavé la ropa, te perdiste mis muffins y a Leah devorándolos por completo – continué.

Jake puso cara de vergüenza.

-Lo siento –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Oh no, Leah es perfecta. Lo que no es perfecto es la situación en la que nos encontramos tú y yo.

Jake frunció el ceño con una media sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es esa situación?

-Te explico. Sucede que, decidimos que no irías mas a casa, a cambio enviaste a Leah y eso está perfecto, Leah me gusta, ¿pero sabes que es bastante malo, para ti? Haberla enviado solo para que me vigilara – Jake besó el dorso de mi mano mientras sonreía – tú, no sé qué te crees, pero te sugiero que le digas a Leah, lo antes posible, esta misma noche, que las "ordenes" de vigilancia están anuladas. Por tu bien, Jake. Además, hice la única cosa que de verdad te hubiera molestado y me habrías reclamado- que espero que no lo hagas- de no ser porque tenías un día sin verme. Un record ¿no?

-¿Cual es? – dijo Jake sin apartar la boca del dorso de mi mano.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Me escapé.

La sonrisa de Jake, que había mantenido hace unos segundos mientras hablaba, se desvaneció. Me devolvió la mirada con los ojos entornados y la expresión cargada de horror.

-Que tú…que... ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Asentí con lentitud.

-Me escapé de casa, con Leah.

-¿Nessie como pudiste hacer eso? ¿Estás loca? Leah va a tener que escucharme.

-No, no, todo fue mi idea ¿de acuerdo? No la metas en esto.

-¿Qué? Ahora la defiendes como si fueran muy amigas.

-Es mi amiga Jake, tú mismo provocaste eso.

-Nessie…

Jake parecía estar al borde de la desesperación.

-Ya te dije lo que querías saber, te dije la verdad. Ahora te toca.

Jake dudó por unos segundos pero luego suspiró con resignación.

-¿Recuperaste tu mochila?

-Sí. Después de un buen rato. Luego llegué aquí y los chicos ya tenían preparada una especie de bienvenida. Casi tuvieron que llevarme a rastras. Llegué en la madrugada y me gané toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la cama. Cuando desperté Rebecca me pidió que la llevara a Port Ángeles, y allí nos quedamos un buen rato, pues Sophi quería visitar todas las tiendas de peluches que veía – se detuvo y sonrió – Billy me dijo que habías vuelto a llamar, pero en ese preciso instante Sam solicitó una reunión de las manadas y ahí me enteré de lo que aparentemente acusan a Seth. Hoy estuve todo el día ayudando a preparar las cosas para la fiesta. Te juro que cada vez que intentaba tomar el teléfono tenía que llevar algo a casa o hacer otra cosa. Me quedé cuidando de Sophi…Me quede dormido – dijo con vergüenza - No sé si me crees Nessie, pero…

-Está bien Jake, tranquilo. Te creo – dije con sinceridad.

Comenzó a besar mi mano de nuevo negando con la cabeza como si esa simple explicación no fuera suficiente.

-Tus padres ya deben estar por venir, tengo que…

-Ya estuvieran aquí – lo interrumpí.

Me detuve a ponderar ese asunto por un segundo. Desde que escapé con Leah de casa, no me había preocupado por pensar en mis padres. Desde luego que tardé demasiado en regresar a casa, lo más seguro es que hayan ido a la mansión y por supuesto, el Porsche de Alice, no estaba. Más claro que el agua no podía estar, ellos sabían dónde me encontraba porque eso era obvio. Lo otro era que, ni siquiera me habían llamado. Entonces recordé que mi teléfono estaba en la cajuela del auto, probablemente con diez llamadas perdidas.

-¿Por qué crees que no han llegado?

-No lo sé.

-Llámalos – dijo Jake.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me van a obligar a regresar y yo no quiero irme – admití con pesadez.

-Nessie…

-Jake no empieces. Solo dime algo – Jake fijó la vista en el mar – ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

Jake dudó por unos segundos. Estaba debatiéndose entre dejar que me quedara y llevarme de regreso.

-Te llevaré a casa.

Bufé.

Solté mi mano de la suya y me levanté de un salto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa. ¿No es a donde quieres que vaya?

-Yo te llevo – dijo con la voz áspera.

-No. Traje el auto de Alice, puedo regresar sola – dije entre dientes.

-¿¡El Porsche! – dijo alzando la voz.

-Se me había olvidado decírtelo. Me escapeé de casa en el auto de Alice. ¡El Porsche! – dije acentuando la última palabra.

-Pero...

Caminaba con brusquedad dando fuertes pisadas en la arena. Estaba realmente molesta con Jake. Donde estaba eso de: "Él haría todo por complacerte" – sí, claro. ¿Quién entendía a Jake? Ahora quería echarme a los tiburones, unos bien molestos de seguro. También, sentía culpa por haberlo puesto en esta situación, claro que él tampoco tenía la culpa de mi decisión. Fui yo la que decidí venir, sin permiso de mis padres, fugándome de casa en el auto de mi tía, el cual había querido conducir desde que lo trajeron del concesionario de Atlanta. Sabia decisión.

A partir de ahora no sabía si volvería a entrar siquiera en el garaje de la casa. Por otro lado, me sentía feliz de haber visto a Jake, en verdad lo necesitaba, aunque solo hubiéramos hablado por unos minutos. ¿Que mas podía pedir? El intentaba hacer las cosas bien y eso no se lo podía reprochar, más bien yo lo estaba echando a perder.

Lo miré de reojo. Caminaba con la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido. Conocía muy bien esa expresión. Era la que siempre ponía cuando quería hacer todo lo contrario a lo que su razón y su instinto le exigían.

Llegamos al auto. Sin decir una palabra abrí la puerta del copiloto y tomé mi celular del cajón.

-¿Qué haces? – me atajó Jake.

-Voy a llamar a Bella para decirle que estoy aquí y que voy de regreso.

Marqué el número y puse el auricular en mi oído.

-Espera – dijo Jake.

Bordeó el auto y cuando estuvo del otro lado abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó cerrando con un suave y delicado golpe.

Sonreí.

Colgué y arrojé el teléfono celular al cajón.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar por unos minutos? – me pidió.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó con sorpresa fingida.

-No, Jake estoy muy complacida por tu caluroso recibimiento. Que por cierto, ya es una despedida – musité con sarcasmo.

Bajó la vista hasta sus piernas y colocó las manos en el volante, apretándolo con fuerza.

-¿Te importaría si vamos a otro lugar? – dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí para que le entregara la llave del coche.

-A mi casa tal vez – respondí.

Rebusqué en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la entregué.

-No hagas esto más difícil ¿sí? Intento hacer lo mejor para ti.

-Pues lo estás haciendo muy mal – me quejé.

Jake sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó.

-No me importa.

Me miró con cara de resignación.

-Sí, lo que sea – musitó divertido.

Metió la llave en el contacto y encendió el motor.

Condujo por la misma carretera pero luego se desvió hacia otro lugar. Un nuevo camino.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté cuando estacionó el coche en un claro.

-No te importa – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Apagó el motor y salió del auto.

-¿Vienes? – Preguntó abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Extendió la mano hacia mí para ayudarme a bajar del coche.

Miré su mano extendida por unos segundos y luego lo miré a él. A continuación salí del coche y cerré de un portazo.

-De acuerdo – murmuró metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Escúpelo ya, Jake. Tengo que regresar a casa.

-Nessie por favor, intento explicarte por qué necesito que entiendas lo importante que es para mí hacer las cosas bien contigo.

-¿Qué cosas necesitas hacer bien? – Dije perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Desde cuándo tienes que preocuparte por hacer bien las cosas conmigo Jake? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Digamos que no quiero tener problemas con Edward – dijo con seguridad.

-¿Eso es todo?

Asintió pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa.

-Jake, No pretendas que me convenciste con eso. Tienes que ser mas explicito. No quiero que por "esto" me prohíban verte de nuevo.

Jake bajó la vista. Fue bastante rápido al asociar la palabra "esto" con lo que había sucedido en el Edén pues no lo había mencionado. Mi licántropo era muy listo.

Me había mantenido firme los últimos días en la decisión de que mi padre no se podía enterar de lo que había pasado en el Edén por lo que "esto" lo mantenía muy seguro en mi cabeza.

-¿A ti? – Hubo una pausa - En todo caso prefiero mil veces que me lo prohíban a mí y no a ti.

-¿Por qué? Es igual ¿no?

-Pues si pero…tú te puedes escapar y desafiar las órdenes de tu padre, en cambio yo…

La frase quedó en el aire.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Jake prefería estar preso en la Push sin poder verme a que yo lo estuviera en mi casa. Para eso había solo una explicación y es que era necesario tanto para él como para mí que nos siguiéramos viendo. Solo que yo tenía más oportunidades de hacerlo.

-Llamé a Carlisle. Dijo que vendría a eso de las tres. ¿No hay problema verdad? Digo, por lo de la fiesta – articulé cambiando el tema.

Jake me miró horrorizado llevándose una mano a la cabeza chocándola en su frente.

-¡Demonios, lo olvidé! – dijo entre dientes.

-Está bien, todavía tienes tiempo para cancelar la cita ¿quieres quo lo llame ahora mismo? – pregunté sacando el teléfono de mi bolsillo.

-¡No, no! Definitivamente Carlisle tiene que revisar hoy a Billy, esto no puede esperar.

Asentí mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Gracias Nessie – dijo con sinceridad mirándome con aquellos ojos suyos de los que no podía escapar.

-No hay de qué. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.

Jake sonrió y me acarició la mejilla. Sus dedos tibios casi me queman cuando los rozó en mi pómulo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación.

-Entonces será mejor que – lo pensó por unos segundos – Regreses a casa.

Bueno era de esperarse. Igual tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Te veré mañana? – pregunté repentinamente ansiosa.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó la frente.

-¿A qué hora quieres que venga? – pregunté.

-Enviaré a Leah por ti – musitó.

-Puedo venir sola.

-Después que haga sus rondas, que pase por ti – dijo dándome otro beso rápido en la frente.

-No es necesario.

-Leah tiene que darme informes hoy, aunque siempre es lo mismo – musitó ignorándome.

Suspiré.

-Sinceramente no sé por qué el empeño en este asunto. Eso que haces, por lo que envías a Leah, eso está de más. Puedo cuidarme sola y por si no te parece poco los ocho vampiros que tengo en casa…

-Es su trabajo – me interrumpió.

-No. Es el tuyo – refuté.

Jake abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?

-No quiero discutir Renesmee. ¿En qué quedamos en el Edén? – inquirió.

Me encantaba cuando decía mi nombre completo para calmarme.

-Está bien. No te lo reprocho, me conformo con venir a verte – dije alzando las palmas hacia arriba.

Jake frunció el ceño y puso cara de horror cuando miró la delgada línea rosa en la palma de mi mano. En seguida la tomó entre sus manos y delineó la cicatriz con su dedo índice.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – casi gritó, solo casi.

Cerré la mano en un puño y la solté de golpe, luego la metí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Partí el vidrio de mi ventana –dije encogiéndome de hombros – nada grave.

-¡Nada grave! – repitió Jake con enojo.

-No me pasó nada – dije con fastidio.

-Nessie…

Se quedó en silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza. Si hubiera podido leer su mente, en este preciso momento estaría lanzando maldiciones y lo más seguro, culpándose a sí mismo por mi "pequeño accidente."

Esperé.

-Nessie debes tener más cuidado ¿si esta vez fue tu mano que será para la próxima? ¿El brazo completo?

Si se lo proponía, Jake, podía llegar a ser más pesado que mi padre y hasta la propia Bella. Pero me hacía sentir bien que se preocupara tanto por mí. Desde luego que no era lo mismo si los regaños y las quejas provenían de mis padres. Pero igual tenía que callar y aguantarlas.

Jake resopló con desaprobación. Tomó mi muñeca y la sacó de mi bolsillo y con su mano libre comenzó a abrir mis dedos hasta que dejó al descubierto la cicatriz. A continuación, se llevó mi mano hasta su boca y la besó, luego otro beso, otro y otro.

Alzó la vista.

-Quiero que te mantengas completa – dijo entre besos – no me gusta que te lastimes ¿de acuerdo?

Eso me gustó mucho. Un cosquilleo, ya conocido, afloró en mi estomago.

-Entonces deberías cuidarme mucho más – logré decir en medio del embotamiento que había en mi cabeza.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero si tu no me ayudas…

-Te prometo que tendré más cuidado la próxima vez – musité embobada.

-De acuerdo.

- Aquí – me quité la chaqueta y señalé mi antebrazo, donde había una vieja cicatriz, que por cierto, había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, podría pasar por un simple rasguño. – aquí también me lastimé, ¿recuerdas?

Era increíble cuan osada me estaba comportando, pero no me importó.

Jake sonrió con suficiencia. Tomó mi brazo y luego tocó con sus labios donde había estado antes la cicatriz.

-Y aquí – señalé con el dedo mi hombro – fue cuando me dejaste caer del árbol.

-Como olvidarlo.

En realidad eso nunca pasó. Si Jake en verdad me hubiera dejado caer de ese árbol aún estaría culpándose y mi padre le habría partido un hueso como mínimo. Pero eso fue lo que dijo Jake cuando volvimos a casa y todo por no hacerme sentir mal pues había sido yo la que perdió el control y calló de más de ochenta metros de altura.

Jake acercó sus labios a mi hombro y me besó por un largo momento con lentitud y delicadeza.

-¿Así está mejor? – preguntó cerca de mi oído.

Asentí sin poder decir una palabra. No podía hacerlo.

Era imposible que quisiera más. Quería sentir sus labios por más tiempo pero en mi boca. Tal y como había pasado en el Edén aunque ese beso haya sido solo un roce. Me sentí fatal por anhelar eso ¿pero que mas podía hacer? ya no había marcha atrás, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Pero tenía que hacerlo, para cuando llegara a casa, mis pensamientos volverían a estar bajo llave. Por supuesto, hasta que volviera a estar junto a Jake.

-Debes irte – susurró en mi oído antes de separarse de mí.

-Si – fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?

-Claro.

-Pide permiso para venir mañana ¿sí? – musitó.

-¿Y si no me dejan? – dije a la vez.

-Si no te dejan…entonces escápate de nuevo, pero deja al menos una nota.

-Lo haré – dije con euforia.

-Esa es mi chica – me elogió.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.


	18. Chapter 18

Banca rota

Conduje a casa por la misma carretera de siempre, solo que esta me pareció más larga y más sola de lo común. ¿Dónde estaban los autos? Quizá, si estaban allí solo que yo no me di cuenta o no presté atención a nada en particular más que el final del camino que se hacía más y más extenso. Pero eso estaba bien, me dio la oportunidad de pensar y reflexionar antes de llegar a casa.

Un montón de sentimientos comenzaron a salir a flote y solo porque vi dudar a Jake con una mano en la puerta del auto y la otra en mi mentón, observándome con añoro como si nunca fuéramos a vernos más. ¿En verdad creía que no regresaría? ¿O solo quería dejarme claro que no quería separarse de mí y le costaba mucho más de lo que podía imaginar enviarme a casa? O definitivamente yo estaba imaginando todo aquello. Quería pensar que no. Intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos. Lo primero que tenía que pensar eran mis excusas al llegar a casa y es que no tenía demasiadas, solo una: mi licántropo. Pero siempre hacen falta otras dos para darle peso a las palabras y máxime teniendo padres superdotados y para mas colmo vampiros, que todo lo oyen, que todo lo saben, que todo lo suponen, que todo lo intuyen y aún mas, siempre terminan teniendo la razón porque son muy listos y observadores. De eso tenía que cuidarme, "eso" tenía un nombre o nombres: "mamá y papá." Caray, que difícil era esconder algo es esta familia.

Por ese lado no tenía muchas salidas, no me quedaba más remedio que decir la verdad y aguantar el sermón, no es que me gustaba estar en esto, pero también tuve la culpa por fugarme de casa con Leah y aparte, llevarme el auto de Alice, ¡El Porsche!..Dios, que auto, solo los cielos saben cuánto necesitaba conducirlo. Alice no representaría un problema, probablemente me diría algo así como – "¿qué tal estuvo?"- pero que no esté Edward cerca, ahí ponía su mejor cara de regaño – "Nessie, que irresponsable eres, definitivamente yo no te enseñé eso"- cuando había sido ella misma la que me había instruido en ese asunto. Recuerdo el día que mi papá se enteró que mi tía me había estado enseñado a abrir autos y desconectar la alarma de seguridad y solo porque yo tuve la grandiosa idea de pensar, solo un segundo, en hacer lo mismo al auto de mamá. Por supuesto, el estaba demasiado cerca y no tuve tiempo de encerrar bajo llave ese pensamiento. Ese día se armó la bronca.

Reí para mis adentros.

Lo segundo que mas me preocupaba era si en verdad tendría el valor para escapar de casa otra vez, no podía pensar en grande pues probablemente me castigarían y no tendría oportunidad de salir, pero eso era precisamente lo que no quería Jake. Él quería que yo tuviera libertad para hacerlo de nuevo, pero estaba decidida a regresar a la Push y no por cumplir mi promesa sino porque necesitaba verlo. No sabía exactamente cómo iba a lograrlo pero algo se me iba a ocurrir. Tenía toda la tarde y noche para pensar en eso, claro no abiertamente, pues mi papá estaría allí. Jake se había mostrado poco convencido pero tenía esperanzas y eso me hace pensar en lo mucho que conocía el carácter de Edward.

Cuando comencé a alejarme de Jake y del claro a donde me había llevado a hablar por "unos minutos" sentí como unas cuerdas elásticas, se alargaban y se alargaban sin romperse, sin deteriorarse o dar indicios de no poder mas con la presión, solo se extendían a medida que avanzaba. Era como si estuviéramos unidos por ella uno a cada lado y que salían de cada parte de mi cuerpo y todas con un firme propósito, mantenerme unida a una sola persona, Jacob.

No tenía una respuesta para las preguntas que empezaban a formularse en mi mente. Quise no ponerme ansiosa pero eso era difícil, casi imposible de lograr. Lo único que me hacía sentir más segura era el hecho de que tenía la certeza de que si yo no iba a la Push por Jake, él mismo vendría por mí, lo conocía demasiado. Ahora bien, algo que aún me inquietaba era que las reacciones de Jake seguían siendo las mismas, era algo que, al igual que todo lo demás no podía explicar. Es como, El corazón se le acelera con violencia cuando me encuentro muy cerca de él, se le estremece el cuerpo cuando lo acaricio y siempre, sé que es así, intenta mantener la postura. Algo así me sucedía a mí también, sus ojos eran mi perdición y tener que recordar cuando me besó me hacía sentir…

…ignoraba los motivos por los que se atrevió a hacerlo, pero sentirme especial…eso era ridículo. Después de todo no era la única a la que Jake había besado…debía suponerlo. Mis pensamientos volvieron a mi lobo. Pero en quien más si no era él, era en lo único que quería pensar. ¿Qué diría Jake de todo esto? alguna vez tenía que preguntárselo, nunca me quedaba con una pregunta atascada en la garganta. ¿Qué pensaba él de mí? Que era una niña inmadura. No, Jake no era así. Probablemente estaría tan estancado y confuso como yo. Entonces recordé que todavía teníamos una conversación pendiente, la que dejamos al aire en el Edén por miedo a que mis tíos lo escucharan. Tenía que haber una explicación para que Jake procediera de esa forma. Solo los novios se besan ¿no? Solo entre una pareja puede haber tal confianza para hacerlo y no sentirse tan incómodos.

Emm y Rose, por ejemplo. Eran la pareja ideal para exponer este asunto, siempre se la pasaban besándose y acariciándose, claro que, tomaban sus precauciones cuando yo estaba cerca. No se les ve mal, son esposos y se quieren, pero a diferencia de ellos, Alice y Jazz eran más reservados, eso se lo guardaban cuando iban de caza juntos. O mis abuelos, definitivamente esta era la pareja que más se abstenía de hacerlo, primero por sus hijos y luego con mas ahínco porque tuvieron una nieta. Mis padres igual, aunque algunas veces los sorprendí dándose uno que otro besito. Eso me hacía sentir segura de que su relación era irrompible, no había forma que ese enlace se deteriorara.

El punto era que Jake me besó y no me explicó el por qué. Era como que a un niño le pongan un siete en una prueba de matemáticas cuando estudió el cuestionario y se lo sabía de arriba abajo, pero su profesor no le explicó en donde había fallado. No era el mejor ejemplo que tenía pero algo así era. La cosa es que, necesitaba saber por qué motivo no saqué un diez en esa prueba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Siempre preguntaba tantas cosas? Al parecer sí. Mi madre no se salvó que le preguntara ¿por qué? Yo había nacido si era imposible que un vampiro pudiera tener hijos. La respuesta de ella fue desde luego mejor que el silencio del profesor de mate, ella dijo – ¿el hecho de que te tenga en mis brazos no te basta? – desde luego que sí.

Por lo pronto me dediqué a mirar a la carretera. Ya estaba cerca de casa, eso me hizo sentir un cosquilleo producto de los nervios. Atravesé el sendero oculto, ahora por una fina capa de niebla, mientras lo hacía sentí que mi estomago se retorcía y eso que no tenía hambre.

Adentro estaban todos. Se encontraban en la sala, esperándome. Abrí el portón de la cochera y metí el auto dentro intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, pero los latidos de mi corazón me traicionaban. Apagué el auto y salí.

La puerta que daba a la sala estaba abierta por lo que la punzada en el estomago se acentuó. La atravesé con decisión y caminé al encuentro de los tiburones furiosos.

Allí estaban, cuando entré a la sala, todos voltearon a verme y cuando digo todos es porque Leah también estaba allí.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? – pregunté extrañada.

-Tengo algunos atajos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya está aquí – murmuró mi padre al teléfono, luego colgó. Supuse que era mi abuelo con quien hablaba.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Muy bien jovencita tienes algo que decirle a tu tía? – preguntó mi madre con severidad señalando con la cabeza a Alice.

Yo parpadeé.

Alice se encontraba en medio de Emm y Esme en el sofá y justo en los posa brazos, a cada lado, estaban Rose y Jazz. Edward estaba de pie junto a mi madre y Leah. Los miré uno a uno con una sonrisa de inocencia, pero se desvaneció por la tensión que había en la sala. Entonces clavé la vista en Alice.

-Tía Alice, lo siento. No debí haber tomado tu auto sin permiso. Pero no le pasó nada, lo traje sano y salvo. Yo…lo siento de verdad – dije con sinceridad.

Le lancé la llave que tenía en las manos y esta la atajó con un rápido movimiento. Me miró herida, eso le había partido el corazón, supuse. Así era Alice. Dirigió la vista a mi madre con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, abrió la boca para refutar pero luego la cerró.

Bajé la vista a la madera del suelo.

-Despídete. Vamos a casa – ordenó mi madre.

Suspiré lentamente.

En silencio, me acerqué al sofá y besé en la mejilla a mi abuela seguida de mis tías. Alice me guiñó un ojo cuando pasé por su lado. Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír. Choqué los puños con Emm y Jazz. Este último utilizando su don a toda máquina.

-Puedes irte Leah. Gracias – dijo mi madre.

Mi mente gritó ¡No! Por lo que mi padre volteó a verme en seguida como si lo hubiera gritado en voz alta.

-Todavía tengo que hacer mis rondas – dijo Leah en voz baja.

-Leah, no es necesario. En verdad, vete a casa.

-Lo siento Bella pero tengo órdenes que cumplir – inquirió con decisión.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

Mis padres se despidieron de los demás y salimos de la casa para ir la nuestra.

Comenzamos a correr por el bosque, yo me atrasé solo un poco para acompañar a Leah, pues esta no había entrado en fase. Mis padres nos adelantaron.

-Te fuiste sin decirme nada – susurró Leah después de unos segundos.

-Lo siento. ¿Donde estuviste?

-Hablando con mi madre. Justo después que te fuiste llegaron Charlie y Seth.

Demonios, mi abuelo Charlie. Se me había olvidado por completo que estaría allí.

-Los busqué por todos lados y luego me encontré a Jake y me dijo que te habías ido.

-Vaya, si que eres veloz. Con atajos o no. Y eso que el Porsche de Alice es rápido.

-Gracias.

Sonrió.

-Por nada.

De pronto recordé algo.

-¿Oye Leah, no sabes si mi abuelo revisó a Billy?

-Sí, de hecho cuando me encontré a Jake, llevaba a Billy a casa para que el doctor lo viera.

-Ah.

Corrimos en silencio lo que quedaba de camino.

Mis padres ya estaban en casa cuando entramos por el umbral de la puerta. Mi padre leía el periódico en la mesita del comedor, esto lo hacía para no tener que enfrentar a Bella.

–Nessie – me llamó mi madre.

-Yo espero afuera – me dijo Leah al instante.

Asentí y luego pasé a la cocina. Me senté en la mesa frente a mi padre.

-No te voy a preguntar dónde estabas porque eso ya lo sé – comenzó Bella.

-Bella, disculpa…Edward – dijo Leah apareciendo de golpe – no toda la culpa es de Nessie, yo estaba con ella cuando…

Leah bajó la mirada al suelo sin saber que decir. La observé divertida. Estaba saliendo en mi defensa, eso se lo agradecí con toda el alma.

-Está bien Leah. No hay problema. Yo lo sé – intervino mi padre quien ya no leía el periódico, sino nuestras mentes.

Leah asintió sin intenciones de seguir diciendo una palabra y se retiró.

Sonreí.

-¿A ver? ¿Cómo hacemos esto? – Dijo mi madre sentándose en la mesa – ¿Alguna vez he tenido que regañarte? – añadió tocándose el cabello con gesto pensativo.

-Mmm, no.

-Dame un solo motivo para no hacerlo ahora Nessie – dijo en voz baja.

Hubo una corta pausa.

-Tienes una hija cinco años. Encerrada en el cuerpo y la mente de una adolescente. Soy hibrida y tengo solo una excusa que dar – señalé.

Mi madre cerró los ojos intentando mantener la paciencia que le sobraba en estos casos. Luego los abrió y miró a mi padre como queriendo decir - "Así es tu hija. Es idéntica a ti. Resuélvelo."

-Dínosla – dijo mi padre.

-Fui a la Push porque fue…lo primero que se me ocurrió. En realidad fue Port Ángeles, pero no sé cómo pasó. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos…no necesito hacer esto papá.

-Sigue – dijo él.

-Pues es eso…es todo lo que tengo que decir. Bueno además de…lo siento – dije mirando a mi padre – lo siento – esta vez miré a mamá – ¡lo siento Leah, por haberte metido en esto! – grité por encima de mi hombro.

Leah respondió con un "no hay problema" desde el porche de la casa.

-Dos cosas – dijo papá elevando dos dedos de su mano cuando volví la mirada hacia él.

Era el momento de la verdad. Estaba acabada. Me iba a castigar, me iba a castigar. Mi padre observó a mamá por unos segundos y esta le respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

-Uno, tienes un teléfono, por favor contéstalo.

Asentí es esperando el veredicto final - "vamos papá dilo de una vez" – pensé.

Edward rio.

-Y dos, estarías castigada si hubieras tomado la dirección que escogiste primero.

Respiré aliviada. Me levanté de la mesa y los abracé a los dos.

-Gracias. Si hubiera sabido esto me quedo un poco más en la fiesta.

-Si hubieras llegado tarde también estarías castigada –musitó papá.

-Claro.

Se hizo una gran pausa.

-Así que tengo prohibido ir a Port Ángeles – afirmé.

Mi madre se levantó y siguió cocinando mientras papá le ayudaba aquí y allá.

-¿Seattle? – aventuré.

-No – dijo mamá.

-¿Canadá?

-Definitivamente, no – dijo papá.

Di un suspiro.

-Estaré afuera con Leah – les anuncié.

Me levanté de la mesa y salí al porche donde estaba mi amiga. Ella mi miró cuando me senté a su lado.

-Y bien ¿qué tal te fue? – preguntó.

-¿La verdad? Fue algo raro. Te juro que esperaba el estallido de la bomba atómica.

-Así que, todo bien. ¿No te castigaron?

-No.

-La verdad es que, en la Push tienes familia. De vez en cuando tienes que visitarnos.

-Gracias Leah.

Reímos las dos.

-Creo que es hora de hacer mi trabajo – dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Oh, no – me quejé.

-Tranquila, volveré.

-No patrulles ahora. Hazlo por la noche.

Leah rio con nerviosismo.

-No lo sé Nessie, mañana tengo que reportarme en cuatro patas. Jake verá esto.

Recordé que en fase lobuna los lobos podían oír los pensamientos de la manada y solo así, en cuatro patas como dijo Leah, el jefe de la manada podía ejercer la voz del alfa sobre los demás, si fuera necesario. Y no es que en forma humana el peso del jefe no tenía significado, así era cuando mas debían obedecerlas.

Pero aún así no me importó. Ahora que tenía a Leah aquí no iba a permitir que unas patrullas innecesarias estropearan eso.

-Yo me las arreglo con Jake. ¿O él te lo ordenó?

-Mmm, pues me lo pidió de forma decente.

Bufé.

-Volveré enseguida. En realidad, me esmero en esto por las noches.

-De acuerdo –acepté de mala gana.

Cuando ya había saltado las escaleras del porche se volvió.

-Más rápido que inmediatamente.

Solté una risotada.

-Eso espero. ¿Oye, te quedas a cenar?

-Claro.

-Bien.

Leah chocó un puño conmigo y luego salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Fue increíble lo aburrida que me sentí tan pronto Leah se fue. No era totalmente seguro que llegara a tiempo para la cena pues el perímetro, el cual había sido marcado por Jake un tiempo atrás, era bastante extenso. Sin embargo me relajé y entré a casa.

Había un fuerte olor a carne. Me acerqué a la cocina y hurgué en las cazuelas para ver que se estaba cociendo allí. Era de saberlo, el especial de mamá, carne Strogonoff.

-¿Viene el abuelo Charlie por casualidad? – pregunté tomando la paleta con la que mi madre removía y la metí dentro de la sartén para probar un poquito.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios saboreándome.

-Esto está…buenísimo.

-Estarán aquí a eso de las siete – dijo mi madre desde la salita.

Ella y mi padre estaban sentados frente al televisor, abrazados.

-Voy a darme un baño entonces – anuncié.

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación, tomé mi neceser de aseo y me fui a la ducha. Al salir del baño, me vestí y me arreglé el cabello. Mientras recolocaba el brazalete que me había regalado Jake con el símbolo Quileute, de eso ya hace cinco años, en mi muñeca, nunca me lo quitaba sino para bañarme., Me percaté que en la cama había un sobre sellado con mi nombre en una de las esquinas. Lo tomé y lo olí. El aroma pertenecía a mi padre, él lo había traído, pero en mi vida había recibido un correo ni siquiera cuando hice un montón de pedidos a la librería de Port Ángeles, esos los recibió mi abuelo en el hospital pues esa fue la dirección que posteé. Nunca dábamos la dirección real de nuestra residencia.

Me encontré a mi misma hurgando en mi mente, intentando recordar si había hecho un pedido a la librería este mes. Claro que no, tampoco era tan olvidadiza. De hecho nunca olvidaba nada, salvo el cumpleaños de mi madre pues esta lo prefería así.

Tomé el sobre y salí de allí.

-¿Papá, donde conseguiste este sobre? – dije al entrar a la salita.

-¿Nessie, hija me ayudas a poner la mesa? – dijo mamá desde la cocina.

-Si claro. Dame un minuto.

-Me lo entregó Emm. Dijo que era para ti – musitó Edward levantándose del sofá.

-Lo abriré luego entonces – dije mirando el sobre con intriga.

Esperé.

-¿Te dijo de que se trataba? –inquirí.

-No, nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Nessie – me instó Bella.

Me sobresalté.

Avancé hasta la cocina seguida de mi padre y me puse a sacar los platos, que le había regalado Charlie a mi madre el día de su boda, de la alacena y los llevé a la mesa.

-¿Cuando te lo entregó? – pregunté.

-Esta tarde cuando regresaron de Seattle.

-¡Estaban en Seattle! –repetí pronunciando la frase como si fuera una palabrota.

Alice nunca iba a Seattle sin mí.

-Tú estabas en la Push – dijo papá respondiendo a ese pensamiento.

Mientras deslizaba el mantel blanco encima de la mesa mi padre me ayudaba a poner los platos y los cubiertos en perfecto orden como siempre.

-¿Qué será? – murmuré para mí misma.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

-Ahora mismo.

Tomé el sobre y rompí el sello de seguridad de un tirón. Y saqué un papel blanco bien doblado del fondo. Era un comunicado del banco de Washington. Leí con rapidez toda la nota.

Entorné los ojos y puse cara de horror.

-¡Ay cielo santo! – solté.

Releí de nuevo para asegurarme.

-¿Que sucede?

Mis padres mi miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Alguien robó dinero de mi cuenta bancaria – dije contrariada.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí. Es un comunicado del banco donde dice que yo hice un retiro de… ¡demonios! ¡Setenta y tres mil dólares!

Alcé la vista.

-Yo no hice esto. No saqué del banco setenta y tres mil…Lo juro – dije al notar la expresión de mis padres.

-No, por supuesto que tu no. ¿Pero Emm? – preguntó mi madre haciendo ademán para que le entregara el papel.

-Tiene más dinero en su cuenta bancaria quela que hay en esta – señalé.

-Pero aquí dice que fuiste tú quien lo hizo – dijo mi madre paseando sus ojos por el comunicado.

-Mamá, te digo que yo no fui.

-Está bien cielo, tranquila.

-¿Para que querría el dinero que hay en esta cuenta? - pregunté señalando con la cabeza el papel que ahora sostenía mi padre.

-¿Quien más puede sacar el dinero de Nessie? ¿Alguien más además de ella?

Yo parpadeé.

-Un momento. ¿Puedo sacar mi dinero del banco? – dije a voces.

Olvidé en ese instante todo lo que siempre había pensado en contra del dinero. Mi auto se iba allí. Rayos. ¡Mi auto se fue al demonio! Y siempre pude ir al banco y retirar el maldito dinero. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo supe?

-Solo tú puedes hacerlo, con una autorización – aclaró Edward.

Los dos me miraron con gesto sospechoso.

-¿Quien puede firmar esa autorización?

-Alice, por supuesto – contestó papá.

-Por supuesto – dijo mamá por lo bajo.

-¿Nessie recuerdas haber firmado algo?

Puse a trabajar mi mente todo lo que pude. La única forma de que yo firmara algo es que haya estado inconsciente o muerta. Pero como eso aún no ha pasado entonces lo que me quedaba era que este papel haya sido falsificado y quien mejor para hacer eso que mi linda tía Rose. Era experta en falsificaciones, así que todo encajaba. Le había pedido un auto a Emm, no directamente pero se lo dejé saber así que él lo tomó como la responsabilidad propia de un tío consentidor. Le pidió ayuda a Alice y esta por supuesto no se negó. Con Rose representaba una verdadera hazaña pedirle algo que ella no considerara correcto pero de alguna forma la chantajearon. Mi tía falsificó mi firma como si yo estuviera autorizando a Emm para sacar esa cantidad del banco además de la firma de Alice que es al parecer la única que puede autorizarme a mí para hacerlo. El plan resultó bastante gratificante.

Mi padre asintió para sí mismo mostrando estar de acuerdo con mi suposición.

- Aclaramos esto después. Charlie estará aquí en unos minutos – musitó papá.

Mi madre volvió a la cocina y papá salió al porche. Ya el abuelo debía estar cerca.

Guardé el papel de nuevo en aquel sobre y lo tiré en la mesa del café.

-_Setenta y tres mil malditos dólares. Esto es una locura_ – pensé

-Nessie – me reprendió Edward.

-Lo siento papá. Es lo único que tenía. Nunca les he pedido dinero, pero como tampoco me dejan trabajar creo que mil dólares será mi única esperanza. Tendré que ahorrar. ¡No sé cómo! pero lo haré. Mañana mismo le pediré trabajo a mi abuelo. Lo que sea, no me importa.

Mientras hablaba mi padre me observaba con el ceño fruncido y con el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Lo ves, Bella? Es como tú.

-¿Tan terca como yo?

-Muy terca.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es en serio. Mañana voy a pedirle trabajo a mi abuelo – dije enfurruñada.

Mis padres rieron por lo bajo desde la cocina. Eso me hizo perder la paciencia así que fui hasta donde se encontraban dando grandes zancadas. Cuando estuve frente a ellos los fulminé con la mirada.

-No vas a trabajar de ninguna manera – dijo mi padre con tranquilidad.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

Bufé.

-¿Y por qué no? – mi voz se elevó a una octava.

-Baja la voz cielo – dijo mi madre.

-Lo siento. Pero es verdad lo que estoy diciendo.

-Lo hablaremos después corazón. Ya están aquí. – dijo mi padre acercándose a la puerta.

-Genial. No está lista la cena todavía – musitó mamá.

La puerta sonó antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más. Mi padre era el que estaba más cerca así que la abrió en seguida.

-¿Charlie como estas? – dijo mi padre dando un paso atrás para dejar pasar a mi abuelo.

-¿Como está mi yerno preferido, ah?

Se abrazaron fraternalmente.

-¿Y mi nieta? ¿Dónde está mi hermosa nieta? – dijo el abuelo buscándome con la mirada.

-Aquí estoy abuelo – corrí a abrazarlo.

-Mírate cielo. ¡Estas hermosa!

-Tú también te vez bien – dije guiñándole un ojo.

Me abrazó más fuerte.

-Hola Sue, entra por favor – dijo mi padre desde la puerta.

-Hola Edward.

Sue llevaba en sus manos una cesta de pan y un pastel.

-Déjame te ayudo.

Edward, tan caballeroso como siempre, le quitó de las manos la cesta de pan y el pastel y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Hola Sue – la saludé desde la prisión de los brazos de mi abuelo.

-Hola preciosa.

Me sonrió.

-¿Sabes? eres tan hermosa como tu madre. Claro te pareces mucho a Edward pero definitivamente los ojos de Bella es lo más hermoso que he visto y por supuesto tu los heredaste. Cuando eras una bebé…

Sonreí.

-¿Mis ojos no te gustan ahora papá? – dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina. – Hola Sue.

Mi madre la abrazó.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola hija, le estaba diciendo a mi nieta que…

Mi madre enarcó una ceja.

-Claro que tus ojos son hermosos ahora. Ven aquí mi cielo.

Mi padre la abrazó y le besó la frente.

-Hola papá.

-Charlie por que no me das esa botella – dijo mi padre acercándose a nosotros.

-Claro.

Charlie se le entregó.

-Es un Bordeaux. Traído de Francia.

-¿Y dónde quedaron tus cervezas? – preguntó Edward leyendo la etiqueta de la botella.

-Pues me he vuelto un gran catador de vino. Dicen que es bueno para el corazón.

-No te vuelvas un gran catador de vinos papá. Todo en exceso hace daño.

Rieron todos al unísono.

-Tranquila cielo. Soy un hombre duro todavía.

-Seguro. ¿Por qué no se sientan? Tengo que terminar en la cocina. No los esperábamos tan temprano.

-Yo te ayudo – se ofreció Sue.

Mi madre y Sue se fueron a la cocina mientras el abuelo se escarzaba en una conversación con mi padre acerca de vinos. Al parecer mi padre sabía mucho de este tema.

Afuera, en el bosque, algo se movió muy rápido entre los árboles. No podía ser Leah. Se acababa de ir.

Inspiré.

-Seth – murmuré con una gran sonrisa.

Justo cuando me disponía a salir de la casa Seth apareció por el umbral de la puerta sacudiéndose el pelo mojado y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y mi sobrina? ¿Dónde está mi hermosa sobrina? – preguntó usando el mismo tono de Charlie abriendo los brazos.

Cuando me abrazó me alzó en vilo y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso – dije propinándole un puño en el hombro.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde para la cena porque la verdad es que estoy muerto de hambre.

-Mi madre la está terminando ahora – anuncié.

Seth caminó hasta la salita y saludó a Edward chocando su puño con el de mi padre.

-¡Hola amigo!

-¡Que hay hermano!

-Oye Nessie, que bueno que estas aquí – dijo pasando un brazo por encima de mi hombro.

Sonreí.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá.

Entramos a la cocina donde el olor a carne era más fuerte. A mi lado Seth inspiró sonoramente.

-Huele delicioso – dijo.

Mi madre estaba removiendo la carne y Sue se encontraba sentada en la mesa picando el pan en rodajas.

-Al fin llegas – musitó Sue.

Seth le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrazar a mi madre.

-Hola hermanita.

-Hola fortachón. Qué bueno que viniste – mi madre le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Si… ¡qué bueno! – dijo Seth mirando la carne con los ojos entornados.

Bella sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Siempre tengo, Bella. Pero creo que hoy más que nunca.

-Puedo imaginar. ¿Oye por qué no trajiste a Jake?

Entorné los ojos.

-Eh, bueno…

Seth desvió la mirada hacia mí pidiendo apoyo. Él estaba aquí porque de seguro las calles de la Push y hasta su propia casa era más insegura que el bosque alejado de la civilización de Forks. No le convenía para nada encontrarse con Jake. Reí para mis adentros.

-Seguro se quedó con Billy. ¿Te dije que el abuelo Carlisle lo fue a revisar hoy? Tengo que llamar a Jake para que me diga cómo le fue – musité.

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

-¿Billy está bien?

-Ah estado un poco enfermo Bella – dijo Sue negando con la cabeza apesadumbrada.

-Oh – Bella bajó la vista – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Nessie?

-Lo olvidé. Lo siento – me lamenté.

Hubo una pausa.

-Vamos afuera Nessie – inquirió Seth.

-Sí, claro.

Seth y yo salimos al porche y caminamos hacia el bosque en silencio.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tu madre? –preguntó repentinamente.

Caminé un poco más para alejarme del lindero de casa. Solo si prestaban mucha atención mis padres lograrían escucharnos. Seth, sin decir una palabra me siguió y esperó paciente hasta que me detuve en un árbol.

-Digo, no es que esté feliz pero le doy gracias al cielo que no está por aquí. Sin embargo y es bastante curioso que Jake no haya venido. Conociéndolos es bastante extraño que estén separados, él debería estar aquí. ¿Se pelearon?

-Sí, lo dejé estropeadisimo ni siquiera pudo entrar en fase – musité con sarcasmo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no está aquí? – preguntó poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-Ese no es tu asunto.

Hubo una pausa.

- ¿Pero si tú sabías que el vendría que haces arriesgando el pellejo?

-Soy un valiente – dijo inflando el pecho.

-Si Jake estuviera aquí, serías tú el que no iba a poder entrar en fase.

-Ni que lo digas. ¿Lo sabes todo, eh?

Bajé la mirada avergonzada y asentí.

-Está bien. Ya todos lo saben.

-¿Lo hiciste realmente Seth?

-Espera, no todo lo que dicen es cierto. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Dudé un momento.

No sabía demasiado pero tampoco iba a dejar mal a Jake diciéndole a Seth que él me lo había dicho. Eso no estaba bien.

-Solo que tienes problemas.

-¿Jake te lo dijo, verdad?

-Solo me dijo que estabas en problemas.

-Y no dijo nada acerca de…

Se detuvo.

-¿Acerca de qué? – lo insté.

-No es nada Nessie. Solo pensé que él te lo había dicho.

-Cuando me habló de eso no estaba muy enterado del asunto.

-Claro.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-También me dijo que podía asistir a la reunión.

-Genial – dijo con ánimo fingido.

-Si te parece más cómodo no iré.

-No es eso Nessie. Puedes ir, no hay problema.

Asentí.

Seth tomó la rama que sobresalía del tronco del Cedro y la arrancó.

-¿Ibas a pedirme algo Seth?

El chico me miró con vergüenza.

-¿Como lo sabes?

Me encogí de hombros.

Suspiró.

-Nessie me da mucha pena pero, necesito que me prestes dinero.

-¿Cuánto?

-Se que no debo hacer esto pero en serio lo necesito. Jake me matará si se entera.

-Solo dime cuanto necesitas Seth.

-Solo…mil dólares. Te prometo que te los voy a pagar.

Carraspeé.

-Está bien. No hay problema. El dinero no me importa en absoluto. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

Hice una rápida revisión mental de mi cuenta en el banco. Por si acaso se me ocurría darle a Seth algo que no tenía. Tenía que volver a casa para verificar el saldo restante pero estaba segura que todavía me quedaba algo de dinero.

-Lo necesito para pagar otra deuda – dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Seth en que andas?

-Lo sabrás luego.

-Está bien. Vamos a casa.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña la mesa estaba servida pero nadie estaba sentado en ella. Todos se encontraban en la cocina platicando y riendo.

-¡Tengo hambre! – dijo Seth a voces.

-Ya casi Seth – dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

-¡No me dejes morir de hambre Bella!

-No lo haré. Aguanta un poco más.

Mientras esperábamos que se terminara de hacer la cena, Seth y yo terminamos jugando en la consola de video juegos que me había regalado Emm hace un tiempo. El se interesó por un juego de combate y me derrotó todas las veces que jugamos. Al final tuvimos una buena competencia, nada más y nada menos que con mi abuelo. Era chistoso verlo jugar, parecía un niño. La mini consola que me había obsequiado Carlisle fue a parar en las manos de Seth y no la dejó ni un momento hasta que Charlie se la arrebató de las manos. Justo cuando mi madre terminó se servir la comida Leah tocó la puerta.

-¿Llegué muy tarde? – preguntó respirando con dificultad por la reciente carrera.

-Justo a tiempo – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí desde la mesa.

-Te dije que estaría aquí para la cena – me dijo.

Comimos haciendo alboroto por todo. En cada comentario que decía Seth, cada cosa que inventaba Leah rompíamos a reír. Los adultos abandonaron la mesa y se reunieron en la salita para continuar sus conversaciones donde nosotros no pudiéramos molestar.

-Son un montón de niñas. Ya los quiero ver pidiendo súplicas – dijo Seth metiéndose un trozo de pan en la boca.

-¿Como tú la primera vez hermanito?

Leah y yo nos carcajeamos.

-Oye eso no es cierto – se defendió el lobo.

-Así que por eso fue la barbacoa en la playa. Para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos lobos – afirmé.

-Ajá. Una estupidez la verdad – musitó Leah.

-A mi no me hicieron ningún tipo de celebración y eso que era el más joven de la manada.

-Y yo la única mujer. Eso era suficiente motivo para hacer la fiesta del año.

-Fueron días difíciles. No había tiempo para esas cosas – Seth tornó su expresión sombría.

-¿Que sucedió entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que disparó la fiebre lobuna? – pregunté con interés.

Leah bajó la mirada y Seth hizo lo propio desviando sus ojos a otro lugar.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Oh, vamos chicos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Seth dudó por un segundo.

-Un ejército de vampiros – matizó.

Leah lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por supuesto.

-Fueron los mejores días de mi vida Nessie, te juro que haber combatido con tu padre fue lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que soy lobo. Bueno además de tu nacimiento – dijo con una sonrisita.

-Idiota – murmuró Leah.

-Así que peleaste junto a mi padre – concluí.

Esto no me sorprendió en absoluto. Aún no sabía muchas cosas sobre mi madre cuando era humana pero esto era algo más que siempre había sabido. La unión de los clanes enemigos sucedió porque la especie en común, los vampiros, provocó que estos se aliaran para combatir juntos y ese era el motivo por el cual ahora estaba sentada junto a la mesa con Leah, Seth y mi cercanía con Jake se hacía más y más fuerte.

-Fue emocionante. Lo fueras visto, acabó con esa pelirroja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y yo por supuesto maté a su compañero – dijo con una risita de suficiencia.

-¿Y tu Leah?

-Yo estuve con los demás. Con tu familia y los otros de la manada. Sam era el alfa.

Imaginé todo aquello. Mi mente dibujó imágenes en mis ojos: Mi padre matando a la pelirroja, Jake junto a sus hermanos de camada en aquel lugar junto a mi familia y la horda de vampiros furiosos.

-¿Y así fue que acabaron con todos aquellos neófitos? – pregunté.

-¿Cómo sabes que eran neófitos?

-Bueno solo unos neonatos serian lo suficientemente estúpidos para enfrentarse a unos vampiros más experimentados. Y supongo que tampoco contaban con la astucia de los lobos.

-Fue la mejor época de mi vida – dijo Seth con la mirada perdida.

-Pero…si se unieron nuevos chicos ¿Cuál vampiro despertó la trasformación de estos?

-Buena pregunta – inquirió Seth.

-¿Recuerdas el vampiro que entró a la Push? – musitó Leah

Asentí.

-¿Creen que fue él?

-Aunque eso no implica el hecho. La transformación de los lobos se dispara por la presencia de vampiros, pero he llegado a pensar que no es totalmente necesario que uno pise la Push para que suceda el cambio en los chicos – inquirió Leah.

-¿Qué? – dijo Seth torciendo los labios.

-¿Dices que los nuevos estaban mutando desde mucho antes?

De pronto la conversación se tornó interesante.

-Es lo que pienso.

-¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé. Pero así sucedió con los demás.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté confundida.

-Claro. Es lógico ¿no?

-Explícate.

Seth paseaba la mirada de una a la otra con los ojos tan desorbitados que pensé que se iban a salir de sus cuencas y caer en el plato.

-Con la pelirroja azotando Seattle y toda su bandada de estúpidos sucedió la transformación de mi hermano y la mía. Esto pasó mucho antes de la batalla y mucho antes quizá de que estuviéramos enterados de lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Dices que Colin y Brady son la clave de las mutaciones genéticas de la licantropía? ¿Qué eres, científica? – se burló Seth.

-Su transformación ocurrió antes de que llegaran los otros clanes amigos de tu familia Nessie y antes de que tu madre se convirtiera en vampira – dijo La loba sin mirar a su hermano.

-Espera no asistí a esa clase como es que…

-Cierra el pico Seth – le ordenó Leah.

-Así que… ¿estás diciendo que mi nacimiento activó el gen a largo plazo?

Leah sonrió en señal de afirmación.

-Seth se transformó a los catorce y Jake a los dieciséis.

-¿Tiene que ver con la edad? – preguntó Seth intentando llevar el hilo de la conversación.

-Quiere decir que los chicos, los nuevos, serían licántropos de una u otra forma.

Leah chasqueó los dedos.

-A eso quería llegar. Por supuesto, nuestra camada es tercera generación. Eres hibrida, si en realidad existe eso de que nos transformamos debido a los vampiros, entonces tú provocaste la última fiebre y no el vampiro fulano como pensamos. Y por supuesto les tocaba a los nuevos entrar al club de los pulgosos.

-Demonios – dijo Seth cayendo en la cuenta.

-¿Y como es que tardaron cuatro años en transformarse? – pregunté.

-Es la magia y todo el cuento este de las leyendas de la tribu. No eres totalmente humana Nessie pero hay parte o la mitad de los vampiros en ti. La única explicación que encuentro para la tardanza es por tu condición. Nessie la rara.

Sonrió con amabilidad.

-Rayos – musitó Seth.

-Pero entonces Sam… –me detuve a mitad de frase.

Leah asintió.

-¿Sam tendrá nietos lobos? – preguntó Seth.

Las dos lo miramos al instante, quizá pensando lo mismo. "cállate Seth"

Si todo eso era cierto Sam había sufrido la transformación por el regreso de la familia de mi padre y porque ya estaba predicho que él sería un licántropo puesto que los Cullen vivieron en Forks hace muchas décadas, mucho antes de que Billy o su tatarabuelo naciera, ya había lobos en la Push. Lo sabía por las leyendas. Además, los Cullen no fueron los únicos en llegar al pueblo.

-¿Yo retrasé el cambio de los nuevos?

-Claro que esto es una simple suposición. El vampiro que entró a la Push hace una semana pudo haber sido el culpable – aclaró Leah.

-Esta conversación me dejó aturdido. Creo que comeré un poco mas – dijo Seth.

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Los hermanos Clearwater y yo salimos al porche a seguir nuestra conversación después que Leah me ayudó a lavar los trastes y el desastre que había dejado mi madre en la cocina. A decir verdad todo este tema de la licantropía me interesó demasiado. No sabía que solo los nietos legítimos, de los lobos, sufrirían la transformación quien sabe cuando en alguna etapa de su vida. Claro, si los vampiros seguíamos aquí o si llegaban nómadas al pueblo. Eso podía tardar años. Y que solo los nietos varones o machos como dijo Leah, se convertirían en lobos.

Esto me puso a pensar pues la chica era la única hembra de la manada y se supone que solo los machos portan el gen. No quise preguntarle sobre eso, noté su expresión incomoda cuando salió el tema a colación. Dentro de todo, había un montón de cosas más que nunca me había puesto a pensar con determinación y parte de esas cosas tenía que ver mucho con las leyendas de la tribu. Leyendas que no tomé en cuenta las veces que Jake me llevaba a las fogatas. Cuando le expuse esto a Leah me dijo que había un par de leyendas que solo se contaban en ocasiones especiales. Supuse que no necesitaban hablar de ello por lo que cambiaron el tema casi a la fuerza.

El abuelo Charlie, Sue y sus hijos partieron tarde de casa. Leah vendría por la mañana para acompañarme a la Push cosa que aún no le había participado a mis padres. A Seth le prometí su dinero para pasado mañana pues tenía que ir personalmente a retirar el dinero ahora que estaba enterada que podía hacerlo por mí misma.

Al despedir a los invitados, mis padres se fueron a su habitación y yo me quedé en la salita jugando con la consola de videojuegos y terminando de comer lo que quedaba del pastel de Sue.

De pronto recordé que tenía que pedir "un permiso."

Me levanté del sofá y caminé con rapidez hasta el dormitorio de mis padres. La puerta estaba abierta. Edward estaba leyendo un libro recostado en la cama y mi madre reposaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa, perdida en las páginas de su libro favorito.

-¿Puedo pasar? - pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Claro cielo – dijeron al unísono.

Caminé hasta la cama y me lancé en medio de los dos. Mi padre cerró el libro para dedicar toda su atención a mí.

-¿Leyendo cumbres borrascosas de nuevo? – pregunté.

-Es un clásico – dijo mi padre.

-Catherine y Heathcliff, ¿un Amor imposible, eh? – dije tomando el libro de la mano de Edward.

-Siempre te ha parecido una historia fascinante – dijo mamá acariciando mi cabello.

-Ella amaba a Heath, lo dejó ir.

-Él sufrió mucho– dijo papá.

-Se amaban y aún así no hicieron nada, pero dependían uno del otro –dije suspirando.

Mi padre sonrió.

-Son personajes atormentados por el amor y la venganza – concluyó mamá.

Suspiré.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

-Mañana Leah vendrá por mí. Iré con ella a la Push.

Me quedé helada en mi posición esperando una respuesta.

-¿Puedo ir verdad? – murmuré.

Alcé la vista y ellos me devolvieron la mirada que habían estado sosteniendo entre ellos durante unos segundos sopesando aquellas palabras.

-Jake me invitó a la reunión del concejo. Le dije que si así que…

-¿Es una cita? – preguntó papá.

-¿Una cita?

Fruncí el ceño.

Me había invitado a la reunión, nunca dijo tenemos una cita o que vendría por mí a casa, cosa que de todas formas no iba a hacer.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó papá.

-Él está ocupado.

-¿Entonces no es una cita?

-¿Que quieres decir con que es una cita? – pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

Mi madre le lanzó una mirada a su esposo que de tener rayos láser le hubiera traspasado la cabeza. Mientras tanto seguía sin entender el significado de la "cita."

-Está bien. Puedes ir Nessie – musitó Bella.

La miré al instante dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿De verdad?

Mi madre asintió.

Dirigí la mirada a Edward quien parecía estar debatiéndose por dentro pero asintió y sonrió.

-¡Gracias! Les prometo que volveré temprano – dije saliendo de la cama de una salto.

Antes de salir de la habitación les lancé un beso y ellos volvieron a su lectura.

Esa noche dormí relajada. No hubo sueños incoherentes y sin sentido solo colores y formas extrañas. Me levanté temprano y me di un baño para ir a casa de mis abuelos. Papá salió antes que despertara así que imaginé que estaría en la mansión por lo que pude pensar sin restricción alguna. Hoy me vería con Jake en la Push, por fin. La espera se había convertido en algo a lo que le empezaba a temer. No quería estar lejos de Jake por más tiempo del que fuera necesario. Despertar temprano, desayunar, ir a la mansión a arreglar un "asunto" relacionado con un dinero, esperar a Leah y tomar la carretera a la Push, todo esto sucedía en un lapso de dos horas según mis cuentas y no necesitaba retrasarme ni un segundo, tomando en cuenta que amaneció lloviendo a cantaros, la carretera estaría mojada, iba a tardarme media hora si respetaba las normas de velocidad. Al terminar mi desayuno, pedí prestado el auto a mi madre y esta me lo concedió feliz aunque con cara de quien no quiere la cosa recordando mi última excursión sobre ruedas en el Porsche.

-Ten cuidado cielo – dijo Bella.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo – le di un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Corrí a toda velocidad por el bosque y en menos de un minuto estuve atravesando el rio. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta pero al llegar al porche toqué con los nudillos asomando la cabeza por el umbral.

-¡Buenos días! – canturreé.

Mi padre y Emm giraron sus cabezas en mi dirección. Emm esbozó un sonrisita de las suyas. Entonces recordé por lo que había venido a la mansión además de buscar el auto.

-Emmett Cullen – vociferé.

Emm carraspeó.

-Tío Emmett Cullen - corrigió - de Rosalie.

Suspiró.

Avancé hacia la salita donde se encontraban los vampiros y rodeé el sofá sin despegar la mirada de mi tío.

-Padre – saludé.

Edward sonrió.

-Tío Emm – dije con una vocecita – ¿dónde diablos metiste ese dinero? Te dije que era para comprar mi mald… ¡mi auto! – Miré a mi padre – lo siento papá, se supone que te enterarías de otra manera pero lo sabías desde hace un tiempo ya. Ese dinero era para mi auto. No le digas nada a mamá, ella es más feliz si cree que no me interesa comprarlo.

Emm se carcajeó.

-Tu madre es más feliz cuando se traga tu desinterés por los autos veloces. En realidad ella lo sabe.

Esperé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Desde que nací mostré simpatía por los autos y por la velocidad, lo llevaba en la sangre.

-¿Tío Emm, Puedo saber en qué invertiste ese dinero?

-En realidad, solo lo tomé prestado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Te lo pagaré – dijo Emm poniendo cara de drama.

-De acuerdo.

Besé a papá en la mejilla y choqué los puños con Emm. No estaba enfadada para nada. Del que menos debía quejarme era de mi tío Emm que nunca perdía oportunidad para obsequiarme algo, pero ese dinero era la única esperanza que tenia para comprar mi preciado y único capricho.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de la abuela Esme de donde provenían las carcajadas sonoras de Alice y las risitas alegres de Rose.

-¡Buenos días! – dije abriendo la puerta tras tocar.

-¡Buenos días! – dijeron mis tías y la abuela al unísono.

Caminé a través de la habitación pasando frente a la gran cama, mi abuela estaba sentada de espaldas en su escritorio, pasé los brazos por su cuello y le di un beso en el pelo que tenía un olor riquísimo y la suavidad de cada hebra de cabello se unían con armonía en los mechones de rizos suaves. Esme besó mis manos y luego se giró para abrazarme.

-¡Buen día abuela!

-Buen día mi niña – dijo con dulzura.

Cuando terminó nuestro abrazo me abalancé en la cama para saludar a mis tías.

-¿Como están chicas? – pregunté acostándome en medio de ellas.

-Bien.

-Muy bien.

-¿Por qué se reían tanto? – musité.

-Es que nos estábamos imaginando a Garrett con el traje de novio. Tan solo verlo tan formal me da mucha risa, después de todo no es su estilo – dijo Rose.

Entonces recordé que Garrett y Tanya ya debían haber informado sobre su matrimonio a mis abuelos.

-¿Ya saben que día se van a casar? – pregunté.

-En un mes. Tenemos que irnos a Denali para arreglar todo.

Parpadeé y me incorporé en la cama.

-¿Cuando se van?

-El fin de semana.

-Pero…la boda es en un mes – musité – ¿Por qué tienen que irse tan rápido?

- Ya sabes cómo es Tanya, quiere que todo salga perfecto en la boda de su hermana y hay mucho por hacer. El vestido quiere que lo diseñe, como lo hice con el de tu madre. Rose y Esme se encargarán de la decoración y tú – Alice me tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice – Te irás a Denali con tus padres una semana antes.

-¿Todavía tengo que llevar los aros de matrimonio? – pregunté con fastidio.

-Nessie, cielo. Esto es muy importante para Kate y Garrett. Quieren que seas tú la que lo haga – dijo Esme sin despegar la vista de sus planos.

-¿Si abuela pero no crees que me veré muy ridícula haciendo esto?

Salté de la cama y tomé un cojín del sillón colocándolo encima de mis manos, simulando tener los aros, luego, como si fuera la marcha nupcial al altar, caminé poniendo mi peor postura con la cabeza gacha y dando pasos lentos y para nada elegantes.

Se carcajearon.

-Tendrás que practicar un poco – dijo Esme.

-Tu vestido será hermoso, de un tono rosa. El mismo color de la decoración.

-¿Rosa? – saltó Rose – Pensé que sería champagne.

-A ella le parece mejor rosa.

-Oigan no soy un mueble ¿por qué tengo que ir del mismo color de la decoración?

Alice miró a Rose pidiéndole apoyo.

-Ella quiere que vayas de rosa – matizó Rose.

-No iré de rosa – dije negando con la cabeza.

-Oye no soy la que se va a casar – se defendió Alice – Kate es la que toma las decisiones.

Esme rio despacio.

-Nessie estoy segura que te va a encantar el vestido. Cuando lo veas no te va a importar si pareces la mesa del pastel – dijo Alice con una sonrisita de culpa.

Entorné los ojos con rabia.

Mis tías se carcajearon de nuevo con ganas. Miré el cojín que aún llevaba en las manos y sin pensarlo demasiado lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la cama donde Alice y Rose se retorcían de la risa. Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a Alice, esta lo arrojó hacia mí con más velocidad y el cojín salió disparado de nuevo pero lo esquivé de un manotazo que terminó por romper la fina tela. Un montón de plumas volaron en el aire en todas direcciones cayendo en espiral en la alfombra del piso.

-Fue ella – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo señalándonos con el dedo la una a la otra.

-Ahí quedó otro cojín – se lamentó mi abuela.

Mi padre entró a la habitación seguido de Emm quien tenía la expresión llena de emoción de seguro pensando en una próxima batalla de almohadas.

-Oh, Emm estamos en zona de guerra – dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-Tendré que cuidarme.

Edward besó a Esme en la mejilla, tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-Las batallas terminaron por hoy – dijo Rose en tono de advertencia.

-Descuida amor te protegeré.

-Mejor cuídate tú hermanito, la última vez no te fue muy bien – dijo Alice a modo de burla refiriéndose a nuestra última lección de lucha.

Sonreí.

Emm frunció el ceño.

-Está bien tío, te concederé la revancha.

-Más te vale.

Hubo una pausa.

En Denali sería perfecto organizar una batalla. Mientras mamá está ayudando a las chicas yo estaré intentando matar al grandulón.

Papá sonrió.

-¿Como es mi vestido? – pregunté repentinamente desviando la mirada de mi padre.

-Lo verás pronto – dijo Alice.

-¿Puedo verlo ahora?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿No está terminado? – pregunté.

- Lo está.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo verlo?

-Ya lo verás.

-Sí, claro un día antes de la boda ¿no? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-O cinco minutos antes de la boda – dijo Rose.

-No es justo – dije encogiéndome de brazos.

-Confía en mí. Te quedará precioso.

-Ni siquiera has tomado mis medidas. He crecido los últimos meses.

-Desde luego que sí. Tengo el diseño mas no el vestido.

-Por supuesto.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es hacer unos ajustes y enviarlo para que lo elaboren.

Fruncí el ceño con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde?

-Seattle.

Alice no parecía tener la mínima intención de seguir adelantando mas nada sobre mi vestido para la boda de Kate y Garrett. La boda en la que haría el ridículo completamente. No me entraba en la cabeza el afán que tenían los novios por que fuera yo la que llevara los aros en la ceremonia. En las películas estas cosas las hacían niños pequeños, en la vida real, fuera de la ficción, los niños llevaban los aros.


	19. Chapter 19

Acuerdos

De pronto recordé que Leah vendría por mí en cualquier momento.

Bajé a la sala con mi padre y mis tíos. Esme se quedó arriba terminando algunas cosas en los planos en los que llevaba trabajando desde hace poco, ignoraba completamente el contenido. Mi madre llegó a la mansión casi al mismo tiempo que Leah.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo Leah saludando con una mano desde la puerta.

Mi familia respondió al mismo tiempo el saludo.

-¿Qué hay? – la saludé.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro.

Me levanté del sofá y tomé las llaves del auto de mamá.

-No tan rápido jovencita – dijo Bella desde el sofá.

Leah y yo nos detuvimos a medio camino. Me volví para mirarla.

-No regreses tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Y conduce despacio ¿sí?

-Seguro.

-Saludos a Sue de nuestra parte Leah – dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Claro.

Nos despedimos con un gesto de la mano y subimos al auto que ya estaba estacionado afuera. ¿En qué momento lo sacaron de la cochera? Necesitaba estar más atenta a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Me estaba convirtiendo en una vergüenza para los vampiros.

Conduje a la Push lo más rápido que pude impulsada por el deseo de ver a Jake. Él estaría en su casa, con Billy, también podía estar en la playa o en el bosque con sus hermanos.

-¿Donde crees que esté Jake? ¿Te dijo donde iba a estar? – pregunté.

-Tú tienes más probabilidades de saber donde puede estar que yo de salvarme de la reunión del concejo hoy.

Leah bajó la vista.

-Creo que iré a casa de Billy. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

-No, está bien. De todas formas tengo que entregarte en sus manos – dijo riendo.

Hubo una pausa.

-Todo saldrá bien Leah.

Leah me miró y asintió no muy convencida.

-Gracias.

Aparqué el auto frente a la casita roja y bajamos. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Jake salió disparado de la casa y corrió hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando estuvo cerca rodeó mi cintura y me alzó en vilo.

-¡Viniste!

-Te lo prometí.

Jake tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente luego, como si eso fuera poco, besó mi mejilla dos veces. Nos miramos por unos segundos interminables. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y lo abracé fuerte, Jake respondió de la misma forma.

-¿Que pasó ayer? Por lo que veo no te castigaron ¿o sí? ¿No te habrás escapado de nuevo? Nessie…

-No, no me castigaron – dije interrumpiéndolo.

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, casi tuve el impulso de ir hasta allá.

-Qué bueno que no lo hiciste – dije.

Me besó la frente de nuevo.

-Te juro que por poco me da un infarto cuando tu padre llamó a Carlisle para preguntarle si estaba contigo, menos mal que ya ibas en camino Nessie y que yo estaba en casa cuando el doctor llegó.

-Sí, menos mal. Leah llegó antes que yo.

Miré a donde se encontraba la chica, medio escondida, en completo silencio.

-Hola Leah – dijo el lobo poniendo su mentón encima de mi cabeza.

Me sentí culpable. Nos habíamos olvidado completamente de la presencia de Leah.

-Hola Jake – respondió en un murmullo.

-Gracias por ir a casa de Nessie ayer.

-No me lo agradezcas, lo habría hecho de todas formas.

La chica nos sonrió con pesar y luego caminó hasta el porche de la casa y se sentó en el primer escalón.

-¿No se puede hacer nada por Seth? – dije separándome de Jake sin dejar de mirar a Leah.

-Estoy intentando hacer todo lo posible – se lamentó.

-Eso no es suficiente.

Jake se reclinó de la puerta del auto y me atrajo hacia él pasando un brazo por mi espalda.

- Tienes que hacer algo, ella lo está pasando muy mal.

-Lo sé.

Desvió la vista hacia el porche, luego me miró.

-Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia la casa.

-¿Y Como está mi Beta? – dijo Jake medio sonriendo cuando pisamos el porche.

Leah se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sin novedades?

-El perímetro está limpio, No hay rastros recientes de humanos ni de vampiros en el área. Todo está bien.

-No hablaba de eso Leah, aunque gracias por hacerme el favor.

-Por nada – murmuró sin mirarlo.

-Vamos Leah, todo irá bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – dijo Jake

Leah rió con sarcasmo.

-Es a mi hermano al que van a juzgar hoy.

-Oye también es mi hermano. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que ese chico significa para mí? – dijo Jake con enfado.

-Jake…

-¿Si tanto significa para ti por qué no lo ayudas? – respondió Leah.

Jake abrió la boca pero la cerró de nuevo con frustración.

-Dejarás que Sam tome la decisión, porque tú no quieres ser el jefe y porque no te importa lo que le pase – Leah estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡No tengo la culpa Leah! – se defendió Jake.

-Por supuesto que no.

Leah enjugó una lágrima silenciosa que cayó por su mejilla.

-Leah, te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos. Pero debe ser Sam el que tome esta decisión, no yo.

Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Nos vemos luego – dijo reprimiendo otra lágrima.

-Leah, espera – dije casi al instante.

La loba se detuvo pero no porque quisiera sino por mi mano que sostenía su codo.

-Tranquila Nessie. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que lo es, ustedes son mi familia. Jake dile que todo estará bien, por favor.

Lo miré con ojos suplicantes. Jake bajó la vista sin poder decir nada.

-Hará todo lo que pueda. Te lo prometo Leah – solté.

-Nos vemos luego – repitió.

Solté su codo y esta salió disparada hacia el bosque. La observé mientras atravesaba los árboles y luego casi al momento entró en fase.

Jacob se acercó a mi espalda en silencio.

-No puedo creer que la hayas dejado ir así.

-Vamos adentro ¿sí? Está empezando a lloviznar y no quiero que…

-Jake prométeme que harás algo, por favor ¡por favor!

Me volví y lo miré fijamente mordiéndome el labio.

-Te lo prometo – dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias

Suspiré.

-Vamos.

La pequeña llovizna se convirtió en seguida en una violenta precipitación así que corrimos hasta la casa, la puerta estaba abierta así que pasamos casi al trote goteando agua por todas partes. Todos voltearon para mirarnos.

-¡Hola todos! – dije paseando la vista por el sofá.

-¡Hola Nessie! – Billy fue el primero en saludarme.

Caminé hacia el padre de Jake y me incliné para dejar que besara mi mejilla.

-Tu abuelo estuvo aquí. Me encontró en perfecto estado de salud.

Jake hizo un sonido de reprobación.

-¿De verdad? Cuanto me alegro Billy.

-Cielo santo Nessie, ¿hasta dónde vas a dejar que crezca tu cabello? – dijo Rachell desde el sofá, a su lado estaba Paul.

-Eh…

¿Estaba tan largo? Pasé un brazo por mi cuello y traje todo el cabello hasta mi hombro. Lo miré y fruncí el ceño. En verdad necesitaba un corte, si esperaba un poco mas llegaría más abajo de la cintura.

-Creo que tienes razón Rachell.

Se echó a reír.

-Menos mal que viniste Nessie. Así mantienes a Jake ocupado – intervino Paul.

Se carcajearon, incluyéndome.

-¡Cállate Paul! – Jake pasó por mi lado pero antes se detuvo para susurrarme al oído – Tu cabello se ve hermoso.

Bajé la mirada para esconder mi risa nerviosa. Jake tomó mi mano y me llevó con él a la cocina donde Rebecca se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo.

-Hola Becky.

-Hola Nessie – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Sophi se encontraba en una silla para bebés mordiendo algo. Jake le besó la frente con dulzura. Se notaba que la había extrañado todo este tiempo, después de todo tenía casi dos años sin ver a su hermana y sobrina.

-¿Como están tus padres Nessie? – preguntó la hermana de Jake.

-Bien.

-No los vi el día de la barbacoa.

-Es que…vine sola.

Jake no despegaba la mirada de mí. Podía sentir sus ojos, hermosos, reclamando todo la atención. Yo también deseaba mirarlo pero Rebecca se instaló en una conversación.

-Menos mal que estás aquí así Jake dejará a Sophi por un buen rato. Ya mi padre empezaba a quejarse de no poder tenerla aunque sea por unos minutos. Cuando Jake escuchó tu auto casi deja a Sophi en el piso por las prisas de ir a verte.

-¡Oye, eso no es cierto! – se defendió Jake.

-Claro que lo es. Eres la única que ha podido despegar a Jake de Sophi, Nessie.

Sonreí.

-¿Quien va a querer despegarse de ti, ah? – dije acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

-Tía nezi – dijo la bebé.

Rieron.

Mientras jugueteaba con las manitas de Sophia, Jake me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía una rara expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos eran la única cosa que lo hacía parecer consciente y cercano. Jake no dejaba de observarme con un brillo frenético en su mirada. Por un momento lo imaginé cuando tuviera hijos. Sería un padre excepcional, el mejor. Sin olvidar lo afortunada que sería aquella mujer con la que él decidiera tenerlos.

Esa mujer debía ser buena, cariñosa, sensible y honesta. Alguien que lo amara de verdad, que lo hiciera feliz y le fuera fiel para toda la vida. Una mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos, formas y maneras porque él lo merecía. Podría ocuparme de ello, se harían filas y filas interminables de mujeres en cola para entrevistarse conmigo y ninguna cumpliría con los requisitos y condiciones para obtener la dicha de quedarse con mi Jake, de llevárselo de mi lado, de mi vida. Y sí, consagraría mi eterna existencia para intentar hallar a esa muchacha que yo considerara a duras penas, la mejor. También debía ser bonita, pues Jake era hermoso, hasta lo extremo del ridículo. Además tenía que ser experta en el arte de la cocina, a mi lobo le encanta comer y por ninguna razón iba a permitir que, esa joven que yo aprobara, no supiera cocinar. En fin, esta mujer debía cumplir con mis propios requerimientos para pretender a Jake como su esposo y como el padre de sus hijos.

Me sentí estúpida.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho. Me sentí fatal al pensar en eso. Nunca antes me había preocupado por el día en que Jake tuviera que irse para hacer su vida. Tener hijos, casarse, tal y como lo había hecho su hermana. Sentí rabia por la infelicidad que eso me produciría y celos por esa mujer que se llevaría a mi Jake. Pero esto tarde o temprano pasaría y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Absolutamente nada.

Bufé.

Al parecer notó mi expresión por lo que frunció el ceño. Giré la cabeza y lo miré. Jake desvió la mirada hacia la ventana donde se veía el taller y entonces devolvió sus ojos a los míos. Caí en la cuenta al instante y asentí.

-Ya volvemos Rebecca – dijo apartándose de la barra.

-Bien.

Le sonreí a la niña y me despedí con la mano de Rebecca, quien no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada cargada de satisfacción a su hermano. Este le sonrió y supe en seguida que Becky se había dado cuanta de todo. Incluyendo las miradas que habíamos estado intercambiando Jake y yo.

El taller estaba como siempre, solo que mas abandonado que antes. Jake se la pasaba muy poco en este lugar pues dedicaba su tiempo solo para estar conmigo.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí tenias unos pocos meses. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ajá, cuatro meses – suspiré - Mi bici, mi pobre bici.

Él rió con suavidad.

-¿Cuántas veces la reparamos?

Jake se reclinó de su viejo auto y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con gesto pensativo.

-Unas cuatro…

-Ocho veces – terminé la frase.

-Ocho veces antes que diera el último suspiro.

Me dejé caer en una de las sillitas que había allí y estiré las piernas recordando las tardes felices que pasaba junto a mi familia, con mi bici y Jake corriendo detrás de mí.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunté.

-En el mismo lugar en que la dejaste – señaló un rincón con la cabeza.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia el lugar que me había indicado.

-No puedo creer que aún la tengas – musité.

Me incliné sobre el bulto cubierto por una desgastada tela llena de polvo y la tiré a un lado. Allí estaba, con las ruedas desgastadas, los pedales idénticos y la pintura roja dejando ver un leve rastro de óxido en los tubos. La cesta donde tantas veces llevé flores para mi madre. Mi bici o la "mini Ducati" como le gustaba llamarle Emm.

-¿Por qué habría de tirarla?

Jake se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mi hombro.

Sonreí. Eso se sentía bien.

-Es basura – dije titubeando.

Bajé la mirada.

Recordaba con exactitud el día que Jake había llegado a casa, después de una larga espera, con la bici en sus manos. Un enorme lazo, amarrado por él y una plaquita que decía mi nombre que luego instalé en uno de los manubrios. Casi en seguida me vi a mi misma en este mismo taller con cara de desolación y Jake con la bici destrozada entre sus brazos.

-_Te compraré otra – decía Jake una y otra vez intentado sacar de mi cara esa expresión de tristeza que tanto lo asustaba._

_-No quiero otra Jake. Quiero esta. _

_-Mi Nessie, no te pongas triste. Puedo repararla de nuevo._

_-Las cuerdas están desgastadas Jake y estas – dije dándole un golpecito a las rueda_s_ – ¿cuántos parches mas tendremos que ponerle?_

_Jake me besó la mejilla como tantas veces._

-_Si la pones de nuevo en marcha no tardará demasiado en caer en pedazos._

_Frunció los labios. Siempre buscando una solución a todo._

_-¿Quieres tirarla?- preguntó cerca de mi oído._

_Sacudí la cabeza._

_-Podemos dejarla aquí, si así lo prefieres._

_Sonreí y asentí._

_Jake me acercó una tela blanca y tras echarle un último vistazo a mi querida bicicleta arrojé la manta sobre ella. _

_-Vamos a casa Jake – dije con nostalgia._

_Jake me alzó en brazos y salimos del taller dejando atrás mi primera y única bici._

-¿Basura? – Preguntó entornando los ojos – Amabas este pedazo de lata.

Se echó a reír.

-Este pedazo de lata me dio momentos muy felices. No es de ninguna forma basura. Solo que lleva un buen tiempo aquí.

-Ese día me pediste que no la tirara.

Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y delineé su mentón con mi dedo índice. El lobo se estremeció. Ya empezaba a oscurecer por lo que el taller quedó en penumbra y nuestros rostros, muy cerca el uno del otro, quedaron iluminados por un rayito de luz proveniente del farol que se filtraba por una rendija.

-Es parte de mí, de los dos.

-Lo sé.

-Por qué no la reparas para Sophi. Ella está creciendo y estoy segura que tendrá un gran maestro. Como lo tuve yo.

Le sonreí.

-Por supuesto que sí. Lo haré en cuanto pueda.

Me sentí mal por él. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto en que pensar y demasiado por resolver. Imaginé que, por el tiempo que se quedara su hermana y su sobrina, le dedicaría toda su atención y reparar mi vieja bici para Sophi les vendría bien a los dos.

-¿Sabes que pienso? – pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-Que Sophi crecería sumamente feliz si pasara más tiempo contigo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Lo único que puede desear una niña es tener un tío consentidor y divertido que le enseñe a montar bici, como tú.

-¿Crees que sea un buen tío?

-Claro que sí.

Sonrió.

-También serías un buen padre.

Me miró al instante.

-¿Un buen padre?

-¿Nunca has pensado en tener una familia? – musité repentinamente.

Jake carraspeó.

-Quieres decir, familia como…hijos…

-Una esposa.

Jake dudó por unos segundos.

-Lo he pensado, si.

Pude notar sinceridad en sus palabras pero por alguna razón su expresión se tornó sombría. Otra punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Puedes decírmelo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? 

Esperé.

-¿Tú…te has preguntado lo mismo?– Jake parecía ansioso.

-¿Yo?

Asintió.

-Nunca.

Jake bajó la mirada.

-No me veo en un futuro próximo ni lejano con esposo e hijos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-¿Ni siquiera alguien con quien compartir? – dijo con desesperación.

-Comparto con mucha gente.

-¿Quiero decir, alguien con quien quieras estar…ni eso?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Jake?

Se tensó a mi lado.

Unos golpes metálicos nos sobresaltaron, provenían de la entrada. En ese momento, Leah asomó su cabeza por la puerta del taller.

-Siento interrumpir. Es hora Jake – dijo con una voz áspera.

-Dame un minuto Leah. Enseguida estaremos allí.

Leah desapareció y Jake volvió la mirada hacia mí. Esto me pareció extraño pues tenía una reunión importante, ¿En ese momento que podría ser más urgente que ir por la defensa de Seth?

-Nessie, quisiera que tuviéramos un momento para hablar de esto. Aún tengo muchas cosas que aclararte y de verdad quisiera hacerlo porque no sé si tendrás tiempo después.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La boda de Kate.

-Eso será en un mes.

-Perfecto.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Que pasa Jake?

-Te lo explicaré, lo prometo. Ahora vamos…

-Espera – lo sostuve por la muñeca.

-¿Todo está bien?

Afuera se empezó a escuchar un murmulló de voces y pasos de personas que caminaban aquí y allá por el porche.

-Solo quiero explicarte lo que sucedió en el Edén.

-Me besaste – afirmé para darle a entender que sabía de lo que me hablaba.

-Quiero explicártelo.

Lo comprendí en ese instante.

Asentí.

Jake me tomó de la mano para salir juntos del taller.

-Una cosa más – se detuvo y habló en voz baja – Todo lo que digan allí a ti no debe importarte ¿De acuerdo? Sea lo que sea.

-De acuerdo – dije no muy convencida. ¿Qué habrá querido decir Jake con eso?

Cuando salimos visualicé un grupo de gente que se encontraba fuera de la casa, sentados en sillas, comiendo y hablando entre ellos. Cuando llegamos allí supe que se trataba de la familia de Jake que había salido de la casa pues era allí donde se realizaría la audiencia y donde imaginé que no podrían estar.

-Hola Nessie, hola Jake – Dijo Emily desde una de las sillitas. En sus brazos estaba Sophi, mas dormida que despierta.

-Hola Emily – respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya están dentro? – preguntó Jake dándome un apretón en la mano que sostenía con fuerza.

-Solo falta Seth.

-¿Dónde está?

-Leah fue a buscarlo – dijo señalando el bosque.

Jake me miró con frustración.

-Genial. Ahora falta que Seth no se quiera presentar – murmuró apartándome del grupo y de la claridad de los faroles que iluminaban la estancia.

-Debe estar muy asustado – musité.

-Espero que esto sea rápido.

Imaginé a Seth como un reo de la edad media quien después de su audiencia y sentenciado a muerte caminaba hacia la guillotina, personificada por Sam, para su ejecución. Estaba segura que Jake haría algo.

-¡Jake! – Susurró una voz en la oscuridad – ¡Nessie!

Jake y yo nos volvimos y vimos a Leah hacernos señas desde la parte trasera del taller.

Con discreción caminamos hacia ella rogando porque Emily o Rachell no se hayan dado cuenta. Al llegar, nos encontramos con la chica y con Seth.

-Hola chicos – dijo mirando con cautela a Jake.

Les sonreí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Todo el mundo espera por ti allá adentro.

-Lo sé, oye amigo esto es difícil para mí – dijo en tono divertido.

Por extraño que pareciera Seth no parecía para nada asustado más bien estaba sonriente y bromista.

-Seth – dijo Jake en tono de advertencia.

-¿Solo escucha algo si?

-Vamos Jake escucha lo que tiene que decirte – le ordené.

Jake me fulminó con la mirada.

-Bien. ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, no he entrado en fase desde que regresé de la reserva de los Makah, pero necesito que tú sepas mi versión de la historia.

-Seth sabes que eso no va a funcionar.

-Espera Jake – dijo Leah.

-Lo que necesito es que entres en fase ahora y veas lo que sucedió.

-Eso ya lo hicimos, solo un montón de porquerías y no creas que no vi lo de la fiesta en la playa…

-Oye, Oye – lo interrumpió Seth ruborizándose.

-¿Que pretendes Seth?

-Solo quiero que mires algo en particular, por favor, solo será un minuto.

Jake indeciso, miró por encima de su hombro al grupo y luego miró a Seth.

-Vamos allá. – Dijo señalando los árboles - Leah quédate con Nessie.

Los vimos desaparecer en la oscuridad y mi perfecta audición me indicó que tan pronto estuvieron cubiertos entraron en fase.

Pude distinguir una aroma diferente, muy distinto al de Seth y Jake o de Leah que se encontraba a mi lado con la mirada nerviosa. Inspiré más profundo para identificar esa persona que se encontraba en el bosque además de los chicos.

-No están solos –dije en un susurro.

Cuando decidí avanzar hacia la dirección donde Seth y Jake se encontraban Leah me detuvo tomándome del brazo. La miré extrañada.

-Hay alguien…

-Lo sé.

Se escuchó un leve gruñido por parte de Jake y mis ojos se detuvieron en los árboles.

-Tranquila – dijo Leah.

-¿Que están planeando?

-Ya lo verás. Espero que funcione.

Después de unos minutos los chicos regresaron, Jake un poco mas esperanzado y como si nada hubiera pasado entramos a la casa. En la salita todo estaba normal, salvo por la expresión de Sue quien parecía estallar del nerviosismo. En el sofá de la esquina se encontraban los miembros del concejo, el viejo Quil, El viejo Sam y Sue quien sostenía la mano de Billy.

-Empecemos con esto – dijo Seth quien le lanzó una mirada a su madre cargada de inquietud.

-Yo voy de salida – dijo Leah casi al instante haciendo ademán de salir.

-De hecho, Leah – Jake la miró. La chica se detuvo – Tú te quedas. Ella es hermana del chico y la segunda al mando de la manada – añadió mirando a los demás.

Jake me sostuvo de la mano con decisión.

-Y Nessie viene conmigo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sam – Creí que lo que se diría aquí sería confidencial.

-Claro que lo es, pero me parece justo que al menos una representante de la familia Cullen esté aquí y más cuando hay información "confidencial" que tiene que ver directamente con su especie – dijo Jake pronunciando la última palabra con incomodidad.

-No hablo de Nessie – dijo Sam y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Se produjo un murmullo entre los miembros del concejo cuando una chica, de aspecto joven y con una melena negra que le caía por las mejillas, entró a la sala. Por sus facciones supe de inmediato que se trataba de una chica de la reserva. Seth le hizo señas para que entrara pero la chica se quedó estancada en la puerta.

-¿Quien es la chica? – preguntó Billy.

Seth se aclaró la garganta pero fue Jake quien habló primero.

- Es Alehya. De la reserva Makah.

Se tornó un silencio que casi aturdía.

La muchacha paseó la mirada por los miembros del concejo, cuando miró a Seth torció el gesto con pesar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mí pero los apartó al instante como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo. Ese aroma que percibí afuera pertenecía a esta chica.

-Bienvenida Alehya, nos complace tenerte aquí – dijo Billy con amabilidad.

-Gracias.

La chica clavó la vista en el piso.

-Jake sabes que ella no puede estar aquí – intervino Sam.

-Lo único que pido es que la chica esté aquí y que les explique lo que pasó. De otra forma tendré que pedirles que pospongan la fecha de la audiencia – dijo Jake en tono serio.

Sam asintió una sola vez.

-De acuerdo Jake, primero informemos a los demás miembros de la tribu lo que sucedió – dijo Billy alzando la voz – Y agradezco mantener la calma hermanos.

Billy miró a Seth.

-Sabemos Seth lo que ha estado sucediendo desde hace unos meses hasta la fecha, sin embargo tengo la impresión de que no estamos enterados del todo. Eso nos lo explicaras luego. Ahora se pronunciaran los cargos por los cuales se te acusa. ¿Sam?

Todos dirigieron la mirada al entonces miembro jefe de la tribu. Seth bajó la vista y esperó.

-Se te acusa de revelar los secretos máximos de la tribu a una chica de los Makah, Alehya. De compartir anécdotas que ponen en riesgo la identidad de tus hermanos de camada, los licántropos – Todos escuchábamos en silencio mientras Seth cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada vez que Sam hacia una pausa – También por mostrarte en fase lobuna a un hombre y por descuidos imperdonables en el perímetro establecido.

-¿Qué? – saltó Jake incapaz de contenerse.

Me aferré de su mano. Jake me miró y luego rodeó mi hombro con su brazo.

-Tranquilo hermano – dijo Seth.

-Jake por favor, deja que Sam termine – dijo Billy con voz imponente.

-Es mi perímetro y mi manada Sam, no puedes acusar a Seth de descuidar el perímetro cuando Leah es la que está a cargo de él – musitó Jake ignorando a su padre.

-Jake tú estabas de viaje cuando esto sucedió. En suiza, con Nessie. Y Leah no estaba a cargo.

Jake abrió la boca y luego la cerró. No podía refutar pues era cierto lo que decía Sam. Jake estaba conmigo en Suiza para ese entonces. Una punzada de culpa atravesó mi estomago, con razón Jake me había dicho unos minutos antes que no tenía por qué importarme lo que dijeran aquí.

-Del chico me encargo yo – dijo Jake con severidad.

-Soy el jefe de la tribu y como tú no te opones a eso, Hermano, entonces seré yo el que tome las decisiones. Tú no estabas pero Leah sí. Ella es la responsable de Seth y la segunda al mando.

-No metas a Leah en esto. Ella seguía mis órdenes.

Seth dio un paso adelante.

-Sam no soy un niño, y me hago totalmente responsable de mis actos. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. Fui yo el que decidió ir.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste allá, Seth? – dijo Sue, pero no hablaba su madre sino una miembro del concejo.

Seth no se atrevió a mirarla por vergüenza.

-No voy a negar los demás cargos por los que se me acusa, pero si tengo una razón por la cual procedí de esa forma.

Miró a Alehya.

Otro murmullo de voces se produjo en la sala mientras Billy miraba al viejo Ateara con incredulidad.

-Habla muchacho – lo instó Ateara.

Hubo una pausa.

-Eh…Steve, lo recuerdan. Si, Steve estuvo hace unos meses en la reserva de los Makah y creo que hizo más que yo en unas semanas de lo que se me acusa a mí en meses. Probablemente sea lo mismo pues la chica, Alehya me lo dijo.

-Maldito - murmuró Leah.

Otro murmullo de voces.

-De Steve nos encargaremos después – intervino Sam.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo Leah con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Que tiene que ver la chica en esto? – preguntó el viejo Uley.

-Pues ya saben, Steve causó revuelo más que yo, cabe resaltar, en los Makah. Enamoró a Alehya y luego se fue, Ella ya lo sabía, además de crecer con la leyenda el idiota ese le confirmó la historia, solo que no tenía como probárselo.

Todos miraron a la joven.

-Fue entonces cuando vi al vampiro, está bien, desobedecí las órdenes de Leah pero creí que lo mejor sería revisar mi propio perímetro, así que fui yo solo. Su Tío – me señaló con la cabeza – Jasper, me escuchó y salió en mi defensa. Corrimos tras él y el muy cobarde huyó. Fue entonces cuando entró a la Push y creemos que luego se fue a la reserva de los Makah buscando no se qué.

Así que lo poco que supe de ese día que el fulano vampiro entró a la Push no fue totalmente cierto puesto que solo me enteré de una pobre versión "disfrazada" por parte de Jake. Ahora todo encajaba, un día antes de irnos al Edén, Jake tuvo que irse de casa en la mañana antes que yo despertara, supuestamente para hacer las maletas cuando en realidad estaba con Seth y Leah peinando el perímetro, luego se dirigieron a la Push. Así que me escondieron la mitad de la historia, tanto así que no me contaron la parte donde Jasper entraba en acción. Por supuesto mi madre estuvo más tranquila al saber que no estaría aquí con ese vampiro suelto y Jake alegó haber "dejado instrucciones" a la manada. Y yo, no me di cuenta de nada, que idiota.

-Todo eso pasó después de mis visitas a la reserva Makah.

Seth bajó la vista.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? – dijo Billy.

-Fue un error, estábamos en una de esas fiestas y llegó un tipo que se llevó a Alehya a rastras hasta su casa, los seguí. Este hombre comenzó a – se detuvo y se mordió los labios con odio – Yo intervine y comenzamos a discutir, luego el me pegó y comenzó una pelea. Allí se destrozaron muchas cosas, que debo pagar se lo prometí a la chica. Entonces ese hombre me apuntó con una escopeta y a mí no me quedó más remedio que entrar en fase. Eso es todo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y luego Billy se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien Seth…eh, fue muy valiente de tu parte salvar a esta chica ¿pero tienes alguna forma de demostrarlo?

Seth asintieron a la vez.

-Yo lo vi. El me lo mostró – dijo Jake – ¿Quieren más pruebas o prefieren hacer hablar a la chica? – añadió señalándola.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces – Jake miró Alehya – Puedes irte, gracias por estar aquí.

-Yo solo quería decir la verdad de lo que sucedió – musitó Alehya.

-Claro, en verdad te lo agradezco.

La chica salió de la casa sin atreverse a mirar a Seth ni este a ella.

Seth respiró con alivio, igual que Leah.

-Pero aún así debes pagar por lo que has hecho. Salir de tu perímetro, con un vampiro extraño cerca es un error grave, lo sabes ¿verdad? – dijo Sam que parecía incómodo.

Seth se tensó.

-Lo sé.

Hubo una corta pausa.

El silencio se impuso en la sala mientras Sam pensaba en la sentencia de Seth.

-Deberás quedarte bajo mi tutela, en la Push y en mi manada – dijo acentuando la última palabra – Y espero Jake, que tampoco te opongas a eso.

Jake perdió la postura de su cuerpo.

-Es imposible, no podemos coordinarnos si no oigo los pensamientos de los demás – Dijo Seth con expresión de horror.

-Tendrás que cooperar y tú sabes cómo – continuó Sam.

-No puedes obligarme…

-Yo no, pero Jake si – Sam miró a Jake – Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, lo dejo en tus manos, pero no tardes demasiado.

Jake no dijo una palabra. Su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra.

-¿Qué significa eso? – dije a media voz cerca del oído de mi lobo.

-Tengo que darle la orden como alfa para que abandone la manda, lo demás queda de parte de Seth – me dijo Jake en un susurró.

Sam continuó.

-Quedarás bajo estricta vigilancia y por ningún concepto abandonarás tu perímetro. No podrás ver más a Alehya, lo que quiere decir que tienes prohibido visitar la reserva de los Makah y harás guardias cada noche mientras que por la mañana te encargarás del entrenamiento de los nuevos, hasta que se cambien las rutinas.

Seth asintió una sola vez.

Sue parecía más tranquila, pero Jake y Leah parecían compartir los mismos pensamientos en ese momento.

-¿Todos…están de acuerdo? – Dijo Sam con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Billy?

-Sí – dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Ateara?

-Sí.

-¿Uley?

-Sí.

-¿Sue?

Hubo una pausa.

-Sí.

-¿Jake tu lo estás?

-Solo tengo una petición que hacer – musitó Jake.

Sam arrugó el ceño.

-Lo que quiero es que expandas un poco más "tu sentencia" y no hablo de tiempo sino de espacio, de área, para que Seth pueda ir a casa de su madre en Forks y a casa de Nessie, su familia. Entonces así estaré de acuerdo.

-¿Sam? – preguntó Billy observándolo.

-De acuerdo – murmuró.

-Bien, todos están de acuerdo con la decisión tomada el día de hoy – Todos miraron a Billy -Desde esta misma noche Seth se encargará de realizar su primera tarea importante, el entrenamiento de los chicos y su riguroso seguimiento por ser estos muy jóvenes, imprudentes e impulsivos. A partir de mañana Jake tendrás unos días para darle la orden a Seth a menos de que este decida abandonar la manada por voluntad propia. Esto es todo.

Seth salió disparado de la sala seguido de Leah. Jake tomó mi mano y casi me arrastró hasta la puerta sin despedirse y sin darme la oportunidad a mí de hacerlo. Cuando salimos todos nos miraron extrañados. No supe a donde se fueron Leah y Seth, pero Jake y yo íbamos en dirección al auto de mamá.

-Sube – me ordenó.

Sin ánimos de decir una palabra subí al auto.

-¡Maldita sea! – dijo golpeando el volante con una de sus manos.

Me sobresalté.

Jake condujo por la carretera en silencio con los labios contraídos y el ceño fruncido.

-Detente Jake – dije con suavidad después de unos largos minutos en los que solo lo miraba de reojo pensando que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Jake dio un suspiro y detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera.

-Todo es mi culpa – dijo pegando la cabeza del volante.

-Claro que no – le aseguré.

-Ahora Seth tendrá que irse de la manada, por mi culpa y no pude hacer nada ¡nada!

Jake estaba al borde de la desesperación. Nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Que hubiera sido peor? – pregunté.

-Ya es bastante malo que tenga que obligar al chico a abandonar la manada.

Puse cara de horror.

-¿No estarás exagerando Jake?

-Créeme que no.

Bufó.

-¿Y…como crees que esté Billy?

-Probablemente igual que Sue, o como yo. Estoy preocupado por él Nessie. No dejó que entrara a la habitación cuando Carlisle lo revisó. Sé que está enfermo, lo sé. Pero no entiendo el empeño por aparentar que no tiene nada es…

Se frotó los ojos.

-Tienes muchas cosas ahora en la cabeza, no puedes abarcar todo al mismo tiempo, vas a explotar un día de estos – dije en tono de angustia.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a juguetear con mis dedos.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí, así recogerás los pedazos.

Jake me miró y luego curvó los labios en una sonrisa intentando parecer gracioso pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho. Aún se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer más por Seth.

-Ven aquí – dije atrayéndolo hacia mí para consolarlo.

El se reclinó en mi pecho y suspiró.

-La última vez que dijiste eso te besé. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Me estremecí.

-Ajá – dije débilmente.

No sé por qué recordé una de esas películas de romance adolescente que pasaban en la tv, las típicas historias de amor. Todo comenzaba tras una mirada ¿amor a primera vista le dicen? Luego venía el gran reto de pedirle a la chica una cita, y entonces el primer beso. El beso del que todas se enamoran y con ello también del chico. Pero es solo una forma de expresión corporal que muchos se atreven a catalogar como la base de toda relación, como el principio de un todo, no es que pensara lo contrario, besarse también es símbolo de amor pero llegué a creer que el beso que me dio Jake pudo no significar demasiado para mí si no hubiera un montón de sentimientos en medio, ni significativas sensaciones inexplicables. De lo contrario le hubiera devuelto el beso sin remordimientos y hasta le habría pedido que lo hiciera de nuevo pero solo por hacerlo.

Ignoraba el placer de un beso pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano me iba a rendir y complicaría más las cosas si terminaba pidiéndole a Jake que me besara porque, hablando a las claras, ni yo entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en mi mente, tampoco quería llegar a conclusiones precipitadas antes de siquiera saber lo que se paseaba por la cabeza de Jake.

Mientras iba de vuelta a casa en el auto de Bella, Jake tuvo que volver de inmediato posiblemente para evitar una pelea entre Leah y Steve, en mi mente se deslizaron algunas preguntas y es que me estaba acostumbrando a regresar a casa por esta misma carretera con la cabeza llena de interrogantes, pero si de algo servía, entonces lo iba a hacer tantas veces fuera necesario. Fuera lo que fuere, algo y digo "algo" porque debía existir un motivo, Jake se mostró impaciente y ansioso por "aclararme" algunas cosas, cuando estábamos en el taller. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirme? ¿Y por qué bastaría el tiempo antes de irme a Denali? La boda, había dicho, eso pasaría en un mes pero regresaría de nuevo o es que él pensaba que me iba a ir con los novios a la luna de miel.

Una vez más la carretera se hizo extensa pero no bastó para responder a mis preguntas y dudas. No era tan simple como pensar en una excusa por escaparse de casa, ahora debía meterme en la mente de Jake e investigar en cada recoveco por una respuesta.

Me asustaba la forma en que lo veía, siempre ansioso, algunas veces nervioso. Me hubiera encantado poder decirle que todo iba a estar bien que no tenía por qué sentirse así, tan a la espera de que algún día suceda algo o dejara de suceder.

Él iba a estar muy sensible esta semana, tenía a partir de hoy unos días, una semana como máximo para despedir a Seth de la manada, obligarlo a irse con Sam y eso era horrible. Solo la voz del alfa y su peso en una orden podría hacer que Seth, con todo y su temperamento, se marchara. Leah iba a estar enojado con él desde luego, ella lo culpa por no tomar el mando siendo el jefe de la tribu dejando que Sam lo haga por él. Pobre mi Jake, cuando lo vi desaparecer entre los árboles de regreso a casa me sentí terrible, culpable por no haber hecho lo suficiente para que se sintiera mejor porque, por si fuera poco, mi "ven aquí" tampoco es que lo dejó mas aliviado. Y yo con mis pensamientos extraños no lo ayudaba demasiado.

Sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de regresar por el camino e ir hasta donde él se encontraba, abrazarlo fuerte y decirle cosas alentadoras, cosas lindas como él lo hacía conmigo cuando lo necesitaba, pero yo no lo hacía tan bien como él, Acariciarle el cabello, la mejilla y dejarlo descansar en mis brazos porque sabía que a él le gustaba, permitirle por unos segundos olvidar todo y dejarlo dormir muy cerca de mí. ¿Pero unos segundos bastarían? ¿O serían tan rápidos como lo que tarda en derramarse un vaso de agua o caminar de un lugar a otro? bueno, eso se aplicaba directamente a mí considerando que soy vampira y que lo puedo hacer en una fracción de segundo. ¿O serían tan dulces como un beso silencioso, los segundos que transcurrieron cuando Jake me besó?

Eso bastaría, aunque estaba dispuesta a hacer lo imposible por hacer sentir bien a Jake, la idea de besarlo refulgió en mí como el sol cuando inunda con su brillo las copas de los árboles.


	20. Chapter 20

Un lugar donde empezar

A la mañana siguiente fui a desayunar a la mansión porque ni Edward ni Bella estaban allí cuando desperté y yo no era precisamente alguien con muchos dotes en la cocina. Mientras que mi familia entera gozaba de ese fabuloso don, una vez más, yo era una vergüenza para mi especie con solo una receta, fácil y para nada elegante, en mente "los benditos muffins." Nunca supe exactamente como aprendí a hacerlos, lo que sé es que después de muchos asquerosos intentos logré un regular resultado, a decir verdad los muffins tampoco eran mi fuerte. Tenía que pedirle a mi madre que me enseñara a cocinar, no es que ella nunca lo haya intentado conmigo, es que yo jamás le presté atención, lo que hacía era comer en mis clases.

Mi abuela, una vez más, me complació y me alegró el día con mis favoritos, hot cakes de manzana. Mientras masticaba, escuchaba con atención las barbaridades que decía Emm, al encargado de los trajes de boda de los chicos, por teléfono hasta que Esme le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que dejara de hacerlo.

Emm colgó sin dejar hablar a aquel hombre.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunté engullendo un pedazo de aquella maravilla.

-Se supone que el traje del novio debía estar listo este fin de semana para la prueba final – musitó lanzando el teléfono al sofá con tal fuerza que rebotó y salió disparado al suelo.

-¿No lo está? – dijo Esme alarmada.

-Claro que sí, solo que debía ser blanco, no gris y blanco.

Me eché a reír.

-Ya te pareces a Alice.

Emm se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor frente a mí con cara de frustración.

-Por lo que escuché, lo tendrá listo para mañana mismo ¿no? – preguntó Esme.

Mi tío asintió.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse Emm.

-Alice me va a matar – se lamentó.

-Y luego irá por aquel pobre hombre – dije a modo de burla.

Emm suspiró.

-Te dije que no permitieras que Alice te metiera en esto. ¿Te lo dije o no?

Mi abuela rió con suavidad desde la cocina.

-Por lo menos no soy yo el que va a llevar los aros.

Se levantó de un salto y puso las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y comenzó a caminar tarareando la marcha nupcial.

Fruncí los labios.

-Prefiero eso a ser un diseñador amante de lo espiritual. Como estuvo eso de "prefiero el azul eléctrico, inspira vida" – musité usando su mismo tono de voz.

Emm se detuvo en medio de su parodia.

-¿Que dijiste? Creí haber escuchado hablar al mantel de la mesa de los novios Esme. ¡Oh no! Eres tú Nessie – bromeó colocando una mano alrededor de su oreja.

Resoplé.

-Basta chicos. ¿Nessie terminaste el desayuno? – dijo Esme.

-Ya casi.

Le saqué la lengua a Emm y me levanté de la mesa con el plato en las manos. Lo dejé en la barra de la cocina y salí de nuevo para hacer las paces con mi tío, me interesaba hacerlo.

-Oye tío Emm – Emm me miró con una sonrisa triunfante - Sé que todo saldrá bien con…el traje de Garrett y…en fin. ¿Me prestas las llaves de tu auto? De todas formas ya Rose me dio permiso así que…

-No, no, no – dijo Emm alzando su dedo índice – Puedes hacerlo mejor Nessie.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tío Emm, los trajes para la boda quedaron excelentes, se que te esforzaste y pusiste empeño para que quedarán dignos de una boda de alguien de la familia. Garrett te va a amar después que lo vea y va a querer vestirse más formal a partir de ese día y solo por tus brillantes diseños, que sé que sacaste de internet – Emm carraspeó – Quiero decir, solo copiaste algunas ideas, lo demás es autentico, es tuyo. Alice ha hecho un buen trabajo y sé que está orgullosa de ti. Logró contigo algo que conmigo todavía quiere.

Dije esto último con toda la sinceridad. Los diseños de los trajes de los chicos y el novio quedaron geniales para la boda y Emm tiene una imaginación bastante buena. En comparación conmigo, Alice no pudo sacar de mí ni una sola opinión para mi vestido, todo me parecía bien y eso que aún no lo había visto. El mío aún estaba en Seattle junto con el vestido de la novia y no lo vería hasta el día antes de la boda. Al parecer, las medidas que cuidadosamente me había tomado Alice esta misma mañana antes de irse de caza con mi madre y Rose, concordaban según ella de una forma impresionante con las medidas con las que había trabajado su sastre favorito, el mejor para ella y no lo dudo, alguien que sea capaz de hacer un traje sin medidas exactas sirviéndose de una fotografía debía ser un genio. Así que tenía la esperanza de verlo esta misma semana pues pensaba que me harían la prueba final como a los chicos pero no, ahora esperaría hasta dentro de tres semanas como mínimo.

Emm sonrió.

-¿Algo mas, pequeñuela?

Suspiré.

-Sí, podrías, por favor, darme las llaves del Nissan? – sonreí.

-Mmm…

-Tío Emm – lo insté.

-Dime que soy…

-¡Sí, eres el mejor tío del mundo!

Corrí a abrazarlo.

-¡Así me gusta!

Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y me las entregó.

-¿A dónde dices que vas?

-A Port Ángeles. Debo sacar el dinero para Seth lo antes posible.

-Bien – asintió.

Mi abuela se encontró con nosotros en la sala.

-Es muy generoso de tu parte ayudar a Seth cielo – me sonrió.

-Gracias abuela – le besé la mejilla – Ya me voy.

Choqué los puños con Emm como siempre y salí disparada hacia la puerta de la cochera.

La mañana estaba oscura y pronto empezaría a llover pero tenía que ir primero a la Push por Jake.

Leah no había hecho sus rutinas de ayer por la noche, imaginé que tendría problemas para comunicarse con Jake. Iba a tener que decirle que no fuera tan dura con él, pues hizo lo que pudo y si la chica no coopera entonces…no tomaría medidas tan drásticas con Leah pero la haría entrar en razón.

Suspiré.

-Ella también debe sentirse tan mal o peor que Jake – me reprendí a mí misma.

Fijé la vista en la carretera por un segundo por si acaso, ya conducía igual que Alice, pero no había muchos autos y como siempre libre de peatones, de vez en cuando se veía uno que otro transeúnte vagando quien sabe a dónde. Ya casi llegaba a la Push cuando visualicé a lo lejos la silueta perfecta de Jake, su aroma se coló por el compresor de aire acondicionado, pero solo un olfato como el mío sería capaz de olerlo a tal distancia. Mi cuerpo reaccionó como siempre, el cosquilleo extraño en el estomago y los latidos alterados de mi corazón se acompasaron con los de Jake, a medida que me acercaba los oía con más fuerza.

Detuve el auto a su lado y bajé el cristal ahumado de la ventana.

-¿A dónde puedo llevarlo joven? – pregunté con seriedad fingida.

Jake sonrió pero me siguió la corriente.

-Iría a cualquier lugar con usted hermosa señorita.

Nos echamos a reír.

Jake bordeó el auto y subió con rapidez. A continuación tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente con dulzura.

-Te extrañé – musitó.

-Yo también – dije a media voz.

Encendí el motor de nuevo y conduje en dirección a Port Ángeles.

-¿Cómo es que sabías que vendría por ti? – pregunté.

-Bueno, estaba seguro que vendrías – sonrió con timidez.

-¿Jake, desde cuando estabas esperándome allí?

-A quien le importa Nessie.

-¡Oye, a mi me importa! – dije enojada.

No podía creer que Jake haya dicho aquello. ¿Es que acaso no le había mostrado lo suficiente que me importa demasiado?

-Solo estuve allí unas horas, nada más.

-¡¿Unas horas? – vociferé entornando los ojos.

Jake sonrió.

-Jake no quiero que… vuelvas a hacerlo ¡Tú debes esperar que vaya por ti! ¿De acuerdo?

Sin decir nada me tomó del mentón sin aparatar mi rostro de la carretera y besó mi mejilla. Ya me estaba gustando enfadarme más seguido si Jake seguía respondiendo de esta forma.

-No te enfades.

Inspiré.

-No estoy enfadada – maticé.

Tomó mi mano y le dio un leve apretón. Jugueteé con sus dedos por largo rato, mientras conducía, hasta que por fin llegamos. Aparqué el auto cerca del banco y bajamos.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí – dije con emoción respirando el aire fresco.

-¿Qué te parece Port Ángeles? – dijo a modo de broma.

-He venido otras veces, con mi madre – me defendí.

Port Ángeles no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que vine, normalmente veníamos por las tardes cuando el sol ya no brillaba pero ver la ciudad en plena luz del día fue maravilloso. Aún no había llegado el nubarrón gris que procedía de Forks así que aproveché al máximo el sol.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó Jake.

-Sí.

El gerente del banco me recibió como imaginé que lo hacía con mi familia. En ningún momento apartó la vista de mí mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina central, Jake tampoco se separó de mi lado ni un segundo. Mientras firmaba el talón de retiro y otras cosas pertinentes, a mi lado, Jake comenzó a intercambiar una especie de miradas con el gerente, un hombre bien parecido, miradas que no eran para nada agradables.

-Y bien, señorita Cullen, tiene que firmar este otro –colocó otro papel delante de mí.

-Claro.

El gerente se levantó muy despacio sin aparatar la vista de Jake y salió de la oficina casi al trote.

-¿Jake, que te pasa? – susurré clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

-Nada, no pasa nada – volvió la vista a la puerta.

El interpelado regresó con un sobre en sus manos color gris y lo puso delicadamente en mis manos.

-Mil dólares en efectivo. Gracias por haber venido. Su familia siempre será bien recibida.

-Eh, si…bueno gracias. Vamos Jake.

-Adiós, señorita Cullen.

-Adiós Pratt – le di la mano y él la estrechó.

Jake pasó un brazo por mi cintura y abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar primero. Al salir volvió la vista y asintió una sola vez.

-¿Adiós Pratt? – dijo con sorna mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Bueno así se llama ¿no?

Bufó.

-Vamos Jake, no siempre he sido tan formal.

-Ese tipo te estaba mirando como un idiota, casi se le cae la baba ¿No te diste cuenta?

-Si me di cuenta y también vi como lo mirabas tú.

-Es un imbécil – dijo entre dientes.

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago al escuchar como Jake maldecía por lo bajo al gerente. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y la mirada gacha. Me gustaba que sintiera pertenencia por mí, tuve el impulso de preguntarle si estaba celoso pero no aguantaría la risa y además lo incomodaría sin necesidad. Me bastaba con saber que odiaba a aquel hombre por mirarme de ese modo. Evité no compararlo con el del aeropuerto y agradecí con el alma que papá haya desistido de la idea de venir, después de convencerlo que podía hacerlo sola, pues leer la mente del gerente no lo iba a mantener mucho tiempo en el asiento de la oficina.

Nos detuvimos frente al auto y nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Me puse a analizar la sensación de libertad que producía en mí el observar aquellas calles y a los lugares a los que podría ir con Jake antes de tomar el camino de regreso a casa. No tenía ganas de volver y por la expresión de Jake estaba segura que él tampoco.

-Quieres ir a algún lugar.

-Claro vamos – dije a la vez con la emoción escrita en mis ojos.

Nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

-Conozco un lugar. Es un pequeño parque…

-Lo que tu digas – lo interrumpí maravillada.

Otro cosquilleo se apoderó de mi estomago que casi tuve que apretar los labios.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

-¿Quieres conducir? Llegaremos más rápido.

-Claro.

Subimos al auto con Jake al volante y condujo a aquel lugar al que, según él, había visitado en una sola oportunidad. Era la primera vez que estábamos solos, solos de verdad fuera de casa y lejos de los ojos de mis padres de los de Emm o Rose, Billy o Rebecca. Me sentí extraña, nerviosa y se me hacía imposible mirar a Jake, no entendía por qué pero supuse que era porque estábamos pensando lo mismo o porque estaba mal escaparnos de nuevo. ¿Nos estábamos escapando? Si, nuevamente vacilé en tomar el teléfono y llamar a Bella para avisarle que nos habíamos desviado para ir a un parque, pues la orden fue clara, "regresen al terminar en el banco" pero primero debía atender mis propias ordenes, "Haz todo lo que quieras."

Me sentí rebelde, pero eso no era precisamente un sentimiento del que estuviera orgullosa, pero si el serlo me daba tiempo para estar con Jake a solas entonces no había nada que perder. Nuevamente me enfrentaría a mis padres, me castigarán, esta vez lo harán, estaba segura. Jake era mi verdadera inquietud, seguramente estaría debatiéndose por dentro, sintiéndose culpable pero no iba a permitir que titubeara, si el quedarme callada todo el camino lo hacía pensar que yo estaba segura de lo que hacíamos entonces mi boca no se iba a abrir de nuevo hasta que pisáramos el parque.

Tenía la corazonada que íbamos a pasar un buen rato, no lo quería arruinar diciendo estupideces, le iba a alegrar el día a Jake. Se lo merecía, aunque fuera por unos segundos…

-Aquí es – dijo Jake al cabo de unos minutos.

Miré por el cristal de la ventana mientras Jake buscaba un lugar donde estacionar el auto. La gran parte del lugar estaba cubierto de césped de un verde intenso con numerosos árboles que ofrecían sombra a sus visitantes y sus mascotas. Una variedad de flores y arbustos rodeaban la pequeña placita con una fuente, era simplemente hermoso. Este lugar me encantó más de lo que imaginé, más que cuando Jake me preguntó si quería ir a otra parte. Mi lobo sí que sabía a la perfección todo lo que me gustaba.

Dejamos el auto en un lugar cercano y caminamos por el césped hasta encontrar un espacio cubierto de arbolitos que nos proporcionaban sombra. Fascinada de aquel lugar me senté en el césped y recliné la espalda del tronco del pequeño árbol, Jake se sentó a mi lado apoyando los brazos de las rodillas.

Suspiré.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó.

-Este lugar es hermoso – dije sin dejar de mirar a todas pates – ¿Cómo es que nunca me trajiste?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No salíamos mucho de casa, ya sabes, de la Push a casa de Charlie, de allí a tu casa, de tu casa a la mansión, de la mansión al bosque, de caza…

Se echó a reír, lo imité.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que es ser un vampiro – dije riendo.

-Si, Nessie la rara.

-Ajá.

Reímos de nuevo.

-Esta es la parte humana que me gusta, porque también eres humana Nessie, aunque sea una parte de ti – dijo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cuál es mi parte humana que te gusta?

-La parte en la que te escapas para ir a una fiesta robando un auto, o en la que desafías las ordenes de tus padres para venir a un parque – hubo una pausa - La parte en la que sonríes al ver el sol. Me gustaría que fueras más humana y que dejaras de pensar por un tiempo como una vampira.

Entoné los ojos.

-¡Wow!- sonreí sorprendida – Se te olvida la parte en la que hago todo esto por ti.

-Entonces, me encanta lo humana que eres cuando estás conmigo. Yo también me siento así.

Bajé la vista.

-¿Hablas en serio? – pregunté con seriedad.

Asintió.

Me quedé pensativa escuchando las risas alegres de una niña que jugueteaba con su cachorro, tenía una pequeña pelota en sus manos y la arrojaba a un lugar mientras su perrito sumamente feliz corría tras ella agitando las orejas. Sonreí también, alegre de ver a aquella pequeña disfrutar tanto bajo el sol, corriendo para intentar alcanzar a su mejor amiga, lo supe porque llevaba un cordón rosa alrededor de su cuello peludo del cual pendía una placa dorada. Jake me miraba de reojo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No me habías dicho que me prefieres totalmente humana – inquirí con suspicacia.

-¿Lo dije? – preguntó medio divertido.

-No, pero algo me dice que así es. ¿Por qué?

Esperé.

-No te ofendas Nessie, lo menos que quiero es hacerte molestar.

-Está bien – dije con intriga.

-Tienes una larga vida por delante – se detuvo cavilando mi expresión – Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendes cielo – añadió con cautela.

Él bajó vista avergonzado.

-Entonces quiero que me ayudes a entenderlas – murmuré.

Jake alzó la vista al instante y me dedicó su ancha sonrisa. Entonces lo abracé.

-Tengo una larga vida y muchas cosas que entender, solo espero que estés allí para verme caer, soy una humana muy torpe.

-Estaré donde tú quieras que esté, siempre – añadió.

-Y quiero volver a este lugar más seguido.

-Suena como si ya quisieras regresar a casa.

-¡No! Aún no quiero irme – aclaré.

Sonrió.

En realidad no quería regresar, con solo pensar que tenía que dejarlo me producía espasmos. Ya no podía soportar estar separada de Jake.

-Entonces creo que tengo algo que "explicarte" – dijo la última palabra con vacilación.

¡Si, por favor! – grité en mi mente pero esas palabras no llegaron a mis labios. En cambio me relajé y puse expresión de no saber de qué me hablaba. "Cualquier cosa menos incomodar a Jake."

-¿Qué cosa? – vacilé.

-Sabes de qué hablo.

-No la verdad n…

-Te besé en el Edén porque…

Mi respiración se aceleró.

-Jake no tienes por qué hablar de esto.

-Quiero hacerlo – protestó.

Desvié la mirada y apreté las yemas de los dedos en su mano.

-_¡Terco! – pensé._

Jake entrelazó nuestros dedos ignorando mi pensamiento.

-¡_No quiero escucharlo!_

_-_Déjame hacerlo – me suplicó.

No pude impedirle a mi mente que trajera ese recuerdo de las profundidades donde lo mantenía bajo llave. Una vez que lo liberaba era demasiado difícil llevarlo a su lugar, pero no me molesté demasiado en evitarlo, dejé que Jake disfrutara ese momento en el edén, de nuevo, a través de mis dedos.

Rememoré todo, hasta los árboles del bosque de Ginebra los veía con claridad, luego me vi a mi misma de pie frente a Jake, este sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos - Me besó, no lo podía creer. Aquellos ojos, hermosos. Ahora me encontraba inmóvil y confundida en el auto, de regreso al Edén. Todo se llenó de agua, pues recordé que me lancé al lago completamente vestida. ¿Cómo me sentí? Abrumada, nerviosa, confundida, feliz, emocionada, enojada, triste, acobardada. Me vi a mi misma en la ducha, eso lo obvie con rapidez. Luego recordé la suavidad de las almohadas cuando me recosté en la cama de Alice y Jazz. El cálido aroma de la sangre de Jake, mis impulsos de ir a probarla, solo un poco – ¡Maldita sea! Eso se me escapó – Pero volvió de nuevo…Su sangre, dulce sabor prohibido, la bebería completa hasta la última gota – "¡No, no, no!" ¡Olvida eso Nessie! - Recordé las lecciones, ¡esas que te perdiste Jake! y luego mi sueño, el sueño en el que lo vi besarme, pero no, esa no era yo, solo que se parecía a mí. ¿Cómo pudiste besar a otra Jake?

-Suficiente – dije a media voz.

Separé los dedos de su mano y parpadeé.

-Eso fue… ¡eso fue genial Nessie! – dijo Jake que parecía estar saliendo de un trance mental.

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres – reí.

-No sabía que estimabas tanto mi sangre – bromeó.

Torcí el gesto y bajé la vista odiándome por haberle mostrado ese recuerdo a Jake.

-Está bien Nessie, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-Esa es la parte de los vampiros que odio y tú también – me sentí triste repentinamente.

Jake lo notó y su expresión cambió de un momento a otro. Vi a un Jake desesperado por remediar lo que había dicho.

-Nessie, no te odio, cielo yo te…

El dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente de la nada y yo sabía por qué.

-Ansío tu sangre cada día no se cómo lo soporto – me detuve a respirar pues mi esófago ardía – Pero cada vez que estas cerca mi garganta arde, es algo que no puedo evitar Jake lo siento, lo siento tanto. Para mí a veces es mejor ser vampira, soy muy débil como humana, no soy buena para nada ni para nadie.

Sollocé.

-Oh, no, Nessie no llores por favor.

Me envolvió en sus brazos.

-No llores. ¡Shh, Shh! no llores mi cielo.

Qué horror, yo debía tener problemas de depresión de algún tipo sicópata, ahora resulta que a la que deben consolar es a mí. ¿No era al revés? ¿Cómo es posible que esté llorando? No eres una bebé Renesmee. -¡Maldita sea!- me sequé las lágrimas y cerré los ojos.

Dejé que Jake me consolara todo lo que quiso, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

-Déjame aclararte tres cosas – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Escucha, primero: No me importa y escucha bien, no me importa en absoluto que quieras, desees, anheles, añores mi sangre, te la daría completita feliz…

-¡Jake no digas eso! – dije alarmada.

-Es la verdad. Segundo: Eres vampira, eso no se puede cambiar pero lo puedes arreglar ¿cómo? Tú familia y tú son un verdadero ejemplo. ¿Quien además de ustedes se ha atrevido a conformarse con la sangre de animales? – Me tomó de las manos – Y tercero: no te odio, jamás podría odiarte, eso es imposible, tampoco eres débil. No quiero escuchar que digas eso de nuevo. ¿Está claro?

Asentí.

-Te quiero Jake – dije a media voz antes de lanzarme hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Yo también mi Nessie – me tomó del mentón – Y algo más, eres buena en muchas cosas, Eres buena para todos y para…mí.

Eso terminó de alegrarme. ¡Jake había dicho que era buena para él! pero…Un momento, ¿Jake acababa de decir que era buena para él? ¿Pero buena en qué sentido? ¿Cómo podía ser yo buena para Jake si en lo que pensaba, cuando estaba con él, era beber su sangre? ¡No! Eso no puede ser, es inadmisible, Jake no puede pensar que soy buena para él de ninguna forma, claro que no. Esto iba a sonar horroroso, terrible incluso para mí que no era completamente humana pero prefería mil veces ser buena para otro, estar cerca de otro, humano o no, antes que seguir poniendo la vida de mi lobo en riesgo, no podía perderlo de ese modo.

Sentí asco de mi misma.

-Jake yo no puedo ser buena para ti, ni para ningún otro – dije casi sollozando por lo que había pensado antes.

Jake crispó el rostro.

-¿Pero qué dices? – Me aferró fuerte – ¿¡Renesmee que diablos!

Se levantó y clavó la vista en otro lado.

-¿Jake? – susurré.

Él no contestó.

Me levanté despacio en silencio y caminé hacia él, entonces lo abracé con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en su espalda.

-Lo siento.

Comencé a llorar.

El dolor en mi pecho aumentó, tanto así que me sostuve con fuerza de su camisa para no caer.

-No te enfades, por favor – dije entre sollozos.

Jake se giró y me envolvió en sus brazos como nunca antes.

-Aunque tú no lo creas eres mejor para mí de lo que piensas – sus ojos estaban enrojecidos – No estoy enfadado mi Nessie, solo que me duele escuchar lo que dices.

-Pero es la verdad…

-No sigas – dijo besando mi frente.

No importaba cuanto lo dijera, siempre pensaría así.

-Pero soy una vampira – murmuré escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-Mitad vampira y no te quiero por lo que eres sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo – dijo con decisión.

Negué con la cabeza

-Me haces feliz Nessie, entiéndelo.

Esas palabras me quebraron en mil pedazos.

-_Tú también me haces feliz Jacob Black_ – _Pensé, apretando los dedos en su ancha espalda_.

Era el momento para los segundos que tanto había esperado. ¡Al diablo con todos! ¡Al diablo con la vida! si nunca iba a poder estar con él, si algún día de todas formas Jake tendría una familia entonces no tenia que perder. El había dicho claramente "me haces feliz Nessie" eso me bastaba y sobraba. Todo mi cuerpo reclamaba los labios del lobo, quería sentir eso que aún no experimentaba y quien mejor que Jake. Al demonio con las malditas películas de romance adolescente, ¿Quien dice que para besarse hay que estar bajo la condición de un "sí quiero ser tu novia"? él también me hace feliz, esto era lo que quería y lo iba a hacer, solo que no sabía por dónde empezar, sin olvidar un importantísimo detalle, no sabía besar. Alcé la vista y lo observé por unos segundos analizando su expresión, los dos estábamos igual de asustados, al menos el sabía lo que se le venía encima. Soy hija de Bella Cullen la predecible, en mi cara estaba dibujada toda una confusión y en la de él, ni hablar.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello y lo acerqué a mí con suavidad y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que intentaba apreté mis gruesos labios en los suyos.

Divina sensación.

Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó o mejor dicho, se accionó como una bomba. Un calor casi alarmante, para mi frío cuerpo, recorrió mis venas hasta llegar a mi corazón calentándolo de forma instantánea. Moví los labios con suavidad sin saber lo que hacía. Jake se volvió una piedra pero luego colocó una mano en mi nuca para atraerme más a su cuerpo en llamas, no me importó, lo abracé, lo abracé fuerte con los latidos del corazón a mil por hora y mi garganta casi chamuscada por el fuego que me producía el aroma de su sangre. Nuestros labios se movían con sincronización, con lentitud, ¡oh cielos, sus labios! que dulces y deliciosos eran, que delicados y calentitos se sentían. Mi primer beso, ese beso que tanto había añorado desde que regresamos del Edén y no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Gloriosos segundos.

Cerré los ojos, no quería mirar a Jake por vergüenza, aunque él no hizo nada para detenerme, se que lo tomé desprevenido. Tomó mi mentón y lo alzó, lo mantuvo así por unos segundos pero no abrí los ojos.

-Abre los ojos – me ordenó con dulzura.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Se acercó a mí y esta vez lo sentí con más intensidad, con más deseo, sellando así con un tierno beso, mi más íntimo y anhelado secreto.


	21. Chapter 21

Comprensión

Conduje en dirección a la mansión lo más rápido que pude, ni Jake protestó por mi aumento de velocidad cuando el reloj del Nissan de Rose marcaba casi las seis. Dejé atrás a Port Ángeles pero no lo que había sucedido allí pues lo llevaba impreso en la memoria, como si me lo hubieran grabado con fuego. No quería imaginar lo que iba a suceder cuando llegara a casa pero estaba segura de algo, esta vez sería así, por naturaleza estaría castigada por el resto de mi vida y sin la esperanza de morir. No era inmortal pero al paso que iba, con la sobreprotección, viviría unos largos siglos. Pero eso no era tan malo si Jake estaba a mi lado. A partir del momento en que lo besé comencé a emprender un viaje de esos cuando las personas no saben a dónde ir y suben a un tren sin un rumbo fijo, con la única diferencia de que ese tren llegaría a algún lugar ¿Cuál sería? No podía saberlo ahora, pero mi pasaje de ida se llamaba Jacob Black.

Ahora bien, por los momentos no podía hacer conjeturas y locas hipótesis, como que moriría al pisar mi casa o que me torturarían hasta decir la verdad, puesto que en lo único que podía pensar era que Jake, desde que salimos de Port Ángeles, no había dejado de insistir en acompañarme hasta el umbral de la puerta, mientras que yo le repetía una y otra vez que no era necesario. Simplemente era suicidio. Pero como no llegamos a un real acuerdo, éramos buenos para eso, ni él ni yo hablamos en todo el camino. Si mi padre decidía matarme, eso estaba bien pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Jake y persuadirlo de irse directo a la Push hasta que las aguas volvieran a su cauce, cosa que nunca pasaría pues me esperaba la mayor de las broncas. Las presunciones de mi muerte prematura no eran ciertas, mi padre nunca se atrevería a tocarme un pelo y ni hablar de Bella pero no podía decir lo mismo de Jake. Si no era mi padre el que lo golpeaba sería Emm o Jazz y solo por ahorrarle el gesto a Edward de hacerlo él mismo.

Mi nerviosismo aumentó cuando entramos a la ya conocida carretera de Forks, me sudaban las manos, pero al parecer a Jake no le importaba ni un ápice la cercanía que había de la mansión ni las hienas, esta vez eran hienas, furiosas que nos esperaban en casa y eso me producía cólera, era más terco que una mula pero él solo quería estar conmigo y solo bastó con que lo dijera y en la forma en que lo hizo para dejarme sin armas. Reduje la velocidad y con toda la decisión aparqué el auto a la orilla de la carretera.

Jake me miró.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – pregunté con gesto de súplica.

-No insistas Nessie, te acompañaré a casa.

No contesté pero mi expresión lo dijo todo.

-Nessie entiéndeme si, no puedo dejarte sola.

-¿Y- por–qué- no? – dije marcando cada palabra con frustración.

-No quiero hablar de esto de nuevo. Vamos, enciende el auto.

Traté de controlarme pero no pude.

-¡Solo será un minuto Jacob Black! – dije alzando la voz.

Jake me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Bajé la vista.

-Lo siento ¡Caray!

-No te enfades.

-Yo no…

Me daba pavor herirlo con las estupideces que decía pero si la única manera de hacerlo regresar a casa era poner mano dura entonces estaba decidida a hacerlo. Pero eso, para mí, era imposible, que fraude.

Mis dedos pasearon por su mano hasta llegar a su enorme brazo.

-Lo que hice hoy fue algo nuevo para mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a montar bici? – Él asintió – ¿Y que después que aprendí a hacerlo no quise dejarlo? Me siento así en este preciso instante.

Sonreí con vergüenza.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de montar bici ahora – dije con ironía pero con sinceridad.

Tenía muchas ganas de besarlo en ese preciso instante pero tenía algo igual de importante que hacer, regresar a casa primero.

Jake cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

-Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo y me alegra que estés conmigo aquí y ahora, pero te suplico Jake, vete a casa, vete a casa cielo. Te prometo que estaré bien.

Él bajó la vista con expresión herida.

-Mírame – lo tomé del mentón para que me devolviera la mirada – Desde que llegamos del Edén no he dejado de pensar en lo que pasó y vivo con la incertidumbre de no saber si mis sueños me traicionan, Si papá por casualidad estuviera demasiado atento y lo escuchara en mi mente…no se qué haría. Creo que Bella lo sospecha pero no paso demasiado tiempo en casa como para que mi madre se dé cuenta que en verdad sucede algo.

Mientras hablaba, Jake parecía estar en blanco.

-Yo te besé hoy en aquel parque, fui yo la que tuvo la valentía de hacerlo esta vez, por favor, déjame tener el mismo valor para afrontar las cosas tal y como son. Permíteme Jake que resuelva este enredo que hay en mi cabeza y afrontar yo sola lo que me espera en casa con mis padres. Ya no soy tu bebé Nessie, ahora soy tú Nessie ya crecida, adolescente y más imprudente que antes.

Reímos.

-Sabes que no me arrepiento de haberte besado – me gustó cómo sonó aquel juego de palabras – Por lo menos sabes que me van a castigar, aunque eso no serviría de nada, igual me escaparía para verte.

-No tienes que escaparte. Yo iría por ti.

La idea sonaba atractiva.

-Corro más rápido que tú.

-Corro igual que tú cuando estoy en fase.

-Te dije que me gustabas más con dos piernas. No puedo besarte cuando estas todo peludo – dije con timidez.

Jake me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo mi Nessie? – dijo rozando sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Creo que… ¿besarme? – dije a media voz ya cerca de sus labios.

Lo tomé del cuello con mi mano y lo atraje hacia mi apretando mis labios en los suyos y con más seguridad que antes me abrí paso en su boca. Besar no era tan difícil cuando no era yo la que hacía todo, tomando en cuenta que aún no era una experta. Jake se tensó al instante y parecía incómodo, pero no me importó.

Nuestros labios resonaron en el silencio cuando me separé de él jadeando. Mi garganta me escocía.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos mientras yo me recobraba de aquel beso que cada vez se hacían mejor.

-¿Como le vamos a llamar a esto Nessie? – preguntó en un susurró apoyando la cabeza del asiento como si no pudiera con el peso.

Mi mente no daba para más, estaba agotada con solo tener que pensar en todo lo que me esperaba a partir de hoy. Pero mi respuesta le daría a Jake un rayito de luz y a mí también.

-Lo llamaremos…te veo mañana Jake.

Suspiré cerca de su boca.

-Yo lo llamaría…Te espero pronto.

Su sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos oscuros como siempre sucedía que estaba alegre y mi respuesta pareció desilusionarlo.

-No esperarás demasiado. Te lo prometo – aclaré al notar su expresión.

Asintió con la mirada gacha.

Mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuello, lo abracé fuerte por unos segundos esperando que lo hiciera sentir mejor y no peor, pues no era un abrazo de despedida, o si, al menos por este día. El respondió a mi abrazo, pero me dio la impresión de como si quisiera que me quedara.

-¿Puedes hacerme el favor de llevarle esto a Seth? – dije cuando nos separamos hurgando en el cajón del auto. Le di el sobre con el dinero.

-Lo haré.

-Gracias – dije.

Me miró por última vez y abrió la puerta del auto. En ese preciso instante, de mis labios salieron las palabras que había querido decirle desde un principio.

-Te quiero Jake.

Él se volvió y me abrazó de nuevo pero esta vez mi corazón sufrió un desgarrón cuando Jake habló o mejor dicho, cuando hizo el intento.

-Déjame acompañarte, por favor es lo único que te pido.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-Vete a casa. Estaré bien.

Le di un leve empujoncito para que terminara de salir del auto.

-Yo también te quiero.

Lo vi salir del auto con la cabeza gacha pero le sonreí para que sintiera seguridad y para que él mismo estuviera seguro que yo lo estaba. Echó a correr cuando encendí e motor del auto, en menos de un segundo el enorme lobo canela suplantó la escultural figura de mi Jake.

Suspiré.

Me tenía que preparar para lo peor y no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado que hacer. La mansión se encontraba casi a doscientos metros y era más tarde de lo que podía imaginar para darme el lujo de pensar excusas pobres y para nada creíbles. Llegué al sendero escondido en el bosque y estacioné el Nissan frente a la mansión.

La puerta, abierta como siempre.

No quería perder tiempo así que asomé la cabeza por la puerta y saludé a mi familia. Mis padres, por supuesto no estaban.

-Hola abuela, abuelo, chicos, ¿cómo están? – todos se encontraban en el sofá con gestos de preocupación. Pero lo que parecía más frustrada era Alice.

-Oh gracias al cielo Nessie – dijo la abuela. Ella y el abuelo se levantaron del sofá y vinieron hasta mí.

-Estoy bien.

Esme me abrazó.

-¿Donde estuviste? – Preguntó Carlisle.

-En Port Ángeles. Les explico mañana, si sobrevivo esta noche.

-Tus padres…

-Sí, lo sé – la atajé - Tía Rose gracias por prestarme tu auto – añadí mirándola por encima del hombro de Esme.

-No hay problema.

-¿Alice está bien? – pregunté antes de salir.

-Estoy bien – dijo.

-Bien.

Le entregué las llaves a mi abuela y sin mirar atrás eché a correr por el bosque a toda velocidad. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi casa el corazón me dio un salto que casi se salió de mi pecho. Abrí la puerta y vi a papá parado en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados. Mamá saltó del sofá cuando me vio.

-Hola papá. Hola mamá.

Bajé la vista.

Resultaba aterrador mirar la expresión de mis padres y mas la de Edward. No me atreví ni a moverme puesto que mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis manos, todo mi cuerpo parecía una gelatina. Traté de no pensar en nada, dejar mi mente en blanco pero era como intentar llevar agua en una cesta de un cuenco a otro. Los vivos recuerdos de Port Ángeles paseaban una y otra vez en mi mente, no podía detenerlos.

-Esto es – mi padre se detuvo en medio de la frase – Inaceptable, Renesmee Cullen – añadió con severidad.

Tragué saliva.

-Eres mi hija y la única que tendré para toda mi existencia, pero no toleraré esto por segunda vez.

-Papá yo…

-No quiero escucharlo – dijo con enfado.

-Edward – Dijo mamá en voz baja.

-Estás castigada – continuó Edward ignorando a su esposa.

-De acuerdo.

-Quiero que entiendas lo importante que es para nosotros el tenerte, pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

-Está bien, lo entiendo – dije en voz baja – Pero no me pasó nada.

-No es el caso Renesmee – Dijo con desesperación – No eres vampira, eres una niña humana, entiéndelo. No puedes…simplemente no puedes aventurarte al mundo de esa forma tan imprudente, tú y Jake. Allá afuera no es lo mismo que la tranquilidad del bosque Nessie, no sabes defenderte y no creo que Jake se transforme en un lobo gigante en medio de toda esa gente. Recuerda que aún estás bajo los ojos de Aro. Tú madre y yo no soportaríamos que algo te pasara. Si algo como esto sucediera no tardaría demasiado en ir a Volterra a buscarlo así muriera en el intento.

-¡Edward no digas esas cosas! – lo reprendió mi madre

Eso me dolió en lo más profundo de mí ser. En mi mente, de una forma clara y como si hubiera sucedido ayer, rememoré la terrible situación en la que se encontró mi familia la última vez que Aro nos visitó. Pudimos haber muerto. Mi padre tenía toda la razón. El hecho de que era yo la única de la familia que podía exponerse al sol no significaba que podía abusar de eso porque aún seguía siendo la depredadora más peligrosa del mundo, aunque fuera a medias y mi familia llevaba oculta casi un siglo sin ningún tipo de problemas. Lo único que podría llamarse una "amenaza verdadera" residía actualmente en lo más profunda de las calles de Volterra a la espera de algún acontecimiento para darle el más grande provecho.

Rose me lo había dicho en el auto cuando veníamos de regreso de Ginebra, "Solo nosotros tenemos el poder de descubrirnos." Mi visita a Port Ángeles fue una verdadera imprudencia y a decir verdad, yo tampoco hubiera permitido que Jake se mostrara a los ojos de los humanos si perdía el control, aunque los Vulturi eran buenos en lo de no llamar la atención, probablemente habrían esperado que regresara a casa para imponer sus leyes, pero eso hubiera sido peor, mi familia estaría en riesgo y todos pagaríamos por la imprudencia del año llamada,"La pasé demasiado bien contigo Jake." Pero esa era la verdad, lo que hice estuvo mal, pero disfruté de ello.

-Sabes que Aro buscaría la más mínima cosa para usarla en nuestra contra – dijo mamá con la voz suave.

-Lo sé.

-¡Y Jake también lo sabe, mejor que nadie! - Dijo papá.

-Él no tuvo nada que ver, ya yo estaba pensándolo cuando…

-¡Eso es irrelevante! – mi padre estaba furioso.

Eso me enfureció a mí también.

-No soy una niña, ustedes me ven así pero no lo soy – casi grité.

-No...

Se detuvo a mitad de frase.

-Hibrida, Renesmee, hibrida. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Quise hablar pero cerré la boca.

-Jake va a tener que escucharme…

Reaccioné al instante.

-¡No! Él no tuvo la culpa papá, todo fue idea mía. ¡Mía!

Edward respiraba con furia y su mirada casi me traspasaba los sesos. Si todo este tiempo estuvo eludiendo mis pensamientos, ahora estaba intentando saberlo absolutamente todo pero había algo que estaba mal.

Edward volvió la mirada a Bella con rapidez. Mi mamá frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza una sola vez. Me acababa de perder la conversación más importante de mi vida. ¿Qué le había dicho mamá? No lo sabía. Todo había pasado muy rápido para ponerme a analizar aquellas miradas y la negación de mi madre pero estaba segura que el don de Bella me estaba protegiendo en este momento por lo que mi padre no podía leer mi mente.

En vez de enviarme a mi habitación como era costumbre, un Edward furioso se dio media vuelta y pasó frente a mí con paso acelerado saliendo por la puerta de la casa, dejándonos solas a mí y a Bella. Desobedecí las órdenes. ¡Está bien! estoy castigada, me voy a mi habitación. ¿Alguien podría decirme eso?

Mi madre, visiblemente desencajada por la situación observó la puerta por unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada sonriendo.

Parpadeé.

-Siempre quise ver esto – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Mi madre bordeó el sofá y se sentó poniendo una mano a su lado dándole un golpecito al cojín invitándome a hacerlo también. Hubiera preferido que me gritara igual que Edward y me enviara de una vez por todas a mi habitación pero me produjo curiosidad lo acababa de decir.

Caminé con pasos atropellados hasta el sofá y me senté a su lado con nerviosismo. Mi madre siempre había sido el lado opuesto a papá, ella reaccionaba de forma instantánea mientras que mi padre, siendo más cerebral, pensaba las cosas de manera mas...paciente. Pero dudé a partir del momento en que vi a mi padre perder los estribos de esa forma, así que resultaba toda una odisea ver a Bella retomarle la palabra a su manera.

-Cuando éramos novios le resultaba muy difícil dejarme sola, mi seguridad lo era todo para él y como también era humana entonces podrás imaginarte. Hasta arrestos domiciliarios a manos de Alice y más.

Sonrió.

Recordé entonces la conversación que tuvimos Jake y yo en el Edén que terminó más bien en discusión. Había dicho que mi padre me estaba controlando al igual como lo hacía con Bella, en ese tiempo yo no lo quería creer, por eso mi sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de mamá. Era cierto.

-¿Te controlaba? – pregunté con timidez.

Se me hacía incómodo hablar con mamá sobre su pasado y más de su pasado amoroso pues era algo que aún yo misma no experimentaba y las veces que lo llegué a pensar siempre me pareció totalmente efímero.

-No – se echó a reír – No me controlaba. Lo que pasa es que nuestra situación fue distinta.

Yo era una débil humana que no era más que una carga para su familia y para él, además de resultar un peligro para mi permanecer con tu padre. En ese tiempo, necesitaba realmente la seguridad que me brindaba Edward cuando yo me oponía totalmente.

-¿Qué clase de peligros ma'? – Pregunté atónita.

-Un humano y un vampiro nunca han podido tener una relación estable. Simplemente no pueden convivir en un mismo espacio. Teníamos nuestro propio Karma en aquel tiempo.

-¿Los Vulturi y la pelirroja?

-Ajá. Pero había algo más, ¿puedes imaginar qué? – preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Seguía siendo humana.

Me miró con dulzura pero sus ojos eran infalibles. En su mirada pude notar que estaba reviviendo su vida pasada otra vez, pero conmigo.

-Mmm – dije a modo de comprensión.

Me acarició el cabello. Me acerqué más a ella y recosté mi cabeza en su brazo libre.

-Lo único que necesité para ser feliz con tu padre, siendo humana, era saber que él me amaba tanto como yo, lo demás no importaba. Claro, hasta el día que supe que venías en camino. Después, eras tú y él.

La abracé fuerte.

-Ahora comprendo por qué papá se puso así de molesto. Pero no sabía que tuviera antecedentes.

Nos echamos a reír.

-Le teme a lo que pueda sucederte así como le temía a lo que me pudo haber pasado a mí.

-Soy su nuevo Karma – dije sonriendo.

-El Karma más importante que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas cielo. Eres lo único que tenemos. Entiéndelo un poco.

-Podríamos achacarle ese mal a papá por los años – dije a modo de broma.

-¿Que mal?

-Lo celos. Papá también está celoso de Jake.

Mi mamá parpadeó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, ya no es lo mismo su relación con Jake. Ahora desconfía de él cuando está conmigo.

-No es que desconfíe de él corazón, las cosas han cambiado un poco.

-¿Que pudo haber cambiado mamá? Jake sigue siendo el mismo conmigo…

Me quedé en el aire.

Eso último no era para nada cierto, Jake si había cambiado y me lo llevaba repitiendo desde hace un buen tiempo, solo que sin saber exactamente el por qué. Así que Bella también se había dado cuenta, igual que papá al igual que toda mi familia. Que ingenua.

-Nessie, hija – me tomó de las mejillas clavando su mirada maternal en mis ojos – No sé lo que sucedió en aquel parque pero sabes que – Se detuvo – ¡Diablos! – Bajó la vista sin saber que decir.

-¿Madre? – dije buscando sus ojos.

-Nessie quiero que confíes en mi ¿sí? No es fácil ser adolescente, yo viví eso, y ten por seguro que por la mente se te van a pasar muchas cosas cielo, cosas buenas y malas. Pero aquí estoy yo, eres mi hija y aquí estoy para lo que necesites mi cielo.

Me quedé helada.

-Cuando naciste no me preocupé por este momento, en lo único que pensaba era tenerte en mis brazos y besarte, abrazarte fuerte cuando no estabas con Rose o Esme cabe destacar – Rio con nerviosismo – Pero en realidad, momentos como este nunca se me pasaron por la mente. Ver a tu padre así, me hace recordar lo mucho que sufría en silencio cuando era humana y la incertidumbre que le producía el día a día.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inocentes, me dolía ver a mamá así.

-Mamá…

Nos abrazamos.

¿Hasta que punto había defraudado a mis padres? ¿Cómo podía ser yo tan cruel? Mi madre casi muere por darme a mí la vida y mi papá, después de tantas cosas que pasó junto a ella antes de mi nacimiento, puede que hayan encontrado la felicidad después de eso, ¿para qué? ¿Para que venga su propia hija y les arruine de nuevo la vida haciéndolos pasar por lo mismo? Eso no debía ser.

Abracé fuerte a mi mamá.

Quería complacerla, decirle todo, todo. No soportaba ver a mis padres sufrir por mis estupideces de niña pequeña. Quería ser grande, grande verdad y hacerle frente a las cosas porque me tocó vivir esta vida como una híbrida, adolescente y niña. Mi mamá me pidió que le tuviera confianza, ¿por qué no? Mi madre, mi padre y mi familia entera eran al fin y al cabo en quienes yo podía confiar. Sobre todo mi amiga, Bella, mi madre, mi todo. La amaba, con toda mi alma, por darme la vida, por arriesgar la suya al tenerme, por haber sido tan grandiosamente valiente por querer a mi padre con todo y su condición y especie, por su madurez al tomar su rol de madre aún siendo una adolescente inexperta, por haberse arriesgado a amar sin condición al hombre que hoy es mi padre y que amo incondicionalmente tanto como a ella y por brindarme la oportunidad de crecer a su lado y con tan hermosa familia y por de alguna forma, haber puesto a Jake en mi camino aunque haya sido por accidente.

Jake. La razón de todo. Mi Jake, cuanto lo quería. De nuevo, volvía a sentirme culpable por mis sentimientos y lo que eso podía significar luego, para mí y para mis padres. Para Jake.

-Una tarde, en el Edén, Jake me dio un beso. Esta tarde, en Port Ángeles, besé a Jake, mamá.

Suspiré.

Fueron los mejores atardeceres de mi vida.


	22. Chapter 22

Incertidumbre

Ya no era un secreto. Al menos no para Bella…por ahora.

En cualquier caso, mi más íntimo y anhelado secreto, hubiera perdurado en incógnita por más tiempo si no hubiera sido por el sentimiento de culpa que me embargó, por lo que aún no perdía la inocencia de niña aunque ya no la tuviera en esencia. No me costó más que un llanto incontrolable el haberle soltado todo a Bella cual confesionario, mi sacerdote fue ella, solo que no me envió a rezar un montón de oraciones a mi habitación, me dejó arruinarle su camiseta con mi llanto hasta que me calmé, llenándome de besos y abrazos constantes para consolar mis lágrimas.

No entendía el origen de aquel sollozo que salía desde mi pecho afligido y tampoco comprendí la expresión de mamá al contrale lo que había sucedido tanto en el Edén como en el parque esa tarde. Fue una mezcla de asombro y sorpresa pero lo más confuso de todo fue una media sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios que no intentó disimular. Con mucho cariño en sus palabras y con un tacto tremendo me dijo que no había cometido un "pecado de muerte," que no debía sentirme mal ni tampoco estar avergonzada ni apenada con ella porque era mi madre. Agregó que debía sentirme segura de mi misma y entender que esto no era tan sencillo como respirar, luego me dio un beso en la frente.

Estaba asustada por el rumbo de las cosas, me di cuenta entre gimoteos, que a los cinco años no entendía absolutamente nada de la vida, cuando quería pretender saberlo todo y hasta de más, pero a la vez, la adolescencia me mostró de forma sencilla lo que se me avecinaba. Lo que quería decir todo esto, era que estaba preparada para un cambio. Un cambio sentimental, una trasformación mental y física. Ya no me sentía igual, por lo menos no con Jake, otras veces me dije a mi misma y me repetía que el lobo estaba cambiado pero no me puse a analizar por un segundo que mi "cambio sentimental" conllevó a que pensara diferente sobre él, una cosa llevó a la otra, no lo ponía en duda, tan solo pensar en Jake me producía un montón de sensaciones meramente físicas. De repente y de forma fugaz recordé lo que me había dicho Jacob aquel día en el bosque cuando le pregunté, qué era lo que había cambiado, todo lo que había pensado era cierto, el dijo – "Supongo que ahora te vez diferente."

Mi madre no me pidió más explicaciones y se lo agradecí con el alma puesto que trataba de centrar mi mente pero sin resultados óptimos. Mientras me preparaba para dormir aún con los ojos enrojecidos y los párpados hinchados me hice una pregunta que, de haber sido mejor, ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza y menos en ese momento que al parecer cualquier cosa que se tratara de Jake me hacia querer llorar de nuevo. Primero: ese beso fue algo nuevo para mí, algo que no había experimentado y que por ende me sorprendió el efecto que me produjo, ese cosquilleo que ya dominaba, le avisaba a mi cuerpo y a mi cerebro que era Jake a quien tenía cerca de mí, era una especie de conexión inmediata con mis sentidos, aroma-olfato y ahora gusto-labios, sus labios. Pero eso me sucedía cada vez que pensaba en él como me estaba pasando ahora, esa presión en la parte baja de mi estomago que me hacia suspirar.

Por otro lado, Jake era hermoso, demasiado hermoso, guapo y eso era algo que hasta un ciego lo podría notar, ahora me doy cuenta por qué siempre había "chicas" a metros a la redonda de Jake cuando estábamos en la Push, observando, a la espera ¡Rayos! Aunque, si me gustaba el licántropo, no era por aquellos bien formados pectorales ni por sus enormes brazos y su abdomen perfecto y duro como una piedra, se trataba de la combinación perfecta entre su escultural cuerpo y su forma de ser, tan dulce, atento, amable, hermoso, caballeroso, consentidor…De la melodía que se escuchaba a mí alrededor cuando en su rostro había una ancha sonrisa y unos ojos oscuros brillando de alegría o de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con su aliento bañando mi cabello. Lo viva que me hacía sentir cuando me decía que me quería y ahora que lo había besado, ese sentimiento, se clavó en mi pecho, en ese músculo vital que latía dentro de mí con euforia cada vez que recordaba sus labios junto a los míos.

La pregunta o las preguntas: ¿Cómo sabía yo, que ese beso significó lo mismo para mí que para Jake? ¿Hasta qué punto mi atrevimiento de esta tarde afectó nuestra relación de amigos? Porque le había dado luz verde a Jake y no me iba a importar besarlo cuantas veces él me lo pidiera porque lo besaría feliz, si él me lo pedía claro está. Y si no, de todas formas lo haría. Pero si en cambio, fuera distinto y Jake sintiera todo lo contrario, mi desilusión sería tal que no tardaría un segundo en desplomarme en pedazos, simplemente eso destruiría mi ilusión. Ahí el por qué de mi llanto.

Me recosté en mi cama con lágrimas queriendo desbordarse de mis ojos. ¿Cuándo vería a Jake de nuevo? Estaba castigada, mi papá estaba enfadado conmigo y con Jake ni hablar. Más allá de lo que hice, más allá de que les desobedecí, al fondo de todo esto, con poca certeza me pareció notar algo de hostilidad en el asunto. Había algo más, de más peso, ¿pero que era? ¿Qué podía ser? Analicé el asunto. Empecé por descifrar la base de todo el problema. Si tenía que ver directamente con Jake, las probabilidades de que algo haya sucedido antes de mi nacimiento, eran enormes.

Tal vez un roce o algún mal entendido. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue pensar en Rose, era la que se llevaba un poco "diferente "con Jake, pero si eso significaba los constantes chistes pesados que se hacían entre ellos o las burlas con las que se saludaban, entonces no servía de nada poner el ejemplo, no se llevaban tan mal pero no era lo mismo que con Alice quien no veía el momento en que Jake pisara la mansión para jugar en la consola de videojuegos, pero la verdad era que él tenía forma de analgésico gigante para ella. Los dolores de cabeza de mi tía por mi presencia ya no eran tan terribles, a veces casi ni lo notaba pero Jake la mantenía "ciega" y eso para ella era maravilloso pero a la vez la hacía sentir vulnerable.

Mi abuela Esme lo idolatraba, lo creía un hijo más, una de las cosas que también irritaban a Emm, pero de buen modo. Jasper, eran amigos y mi tío siempre se mostró agradecido de que "alguien" pudiera mantener a Alice intacta de dolor. Sonaba grotesco pero así era. Mi abuelo, Carlisle, ni hablar, gran amigo de los Black además de ser el doctor de la manada, le tenía un gran aprecio. Edward y Jake siempre tuvieron una buena relación, casi fraternal si no hubiera otra palabra más exacta con que describirlo, al menos a mis ojos.

Bella, se llevaba mejor que bien con Jake pero podía decir lo mismo de mi padre, hace unas semanas.

Parpadeé en la oscuridad.

Hace unas semanas. ¡Claro! Ahí estaba la clave de todo.

Me incorporé en la cama con lentitud.

Todo esto comenzó la noche en que Jake se quedó en casa, una noche antes de irnos al Edén. Pudo que Jake, inconsciente de todo, haya visto es sueños algo que hizo que papá se enfureciera, algo como nuestro beso. ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Cuando le pregunté a Jake sobre lo que había sucedido en el aeropuerto había dicho muy seguro de si mismo - "Nada que debas preocuparte Ness, mi mente es algo loca" y luego dijo – "solo estaba pensando en ti." Pero papá le había dicho con una mirada casi amenazadora cuando estábamos en el auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto – "sabes que lo sabré" - En cierto modo lo supo.

Un vacio aplastó mi estomago. Me sentí nerviosa de nuevo pero respiré con calma para que mamá no se diera cuenta. ¡Papá lo sabía! Siempre supo que iba a suceder en el Edén, por eso las llamadas constantes, las que presenciaba y que contesté yo misma y las que no cuando dormíamos en la madrugada. Por eso todo el enredo, papá realmente estaba celoso desde mucho antes y con razón el afán de acompañarnos al banco. ¿Sería posible que Edward supiera lo que me traía entre manos? ¿O también mis sueños me descubrieron? Pero no recordaba haber soñado estar besando a Jake. Maldición, tenía que explicárselo, merecía saber la verdad como se la había contado a Bella. Entonces recordé que se había ido de la casa furioso.

Eso me entristeció.

Mi madre tocó la puerta de mi habitación sobresaltándome.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó.

-Claro que si mamá – dije.

Bella abrió la puerta y me sonrió al pasar. En seguida la hice espacio en mi cama para que se acostara a mi lado. Cuando estuvo cerquita de mí la abracé y recliné mi cabeza en su pecho donde debió estar un corazón latiendo, pero allí no había nada, solo hielo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor.

Comenzó a alisarme el cabello con una mano.

Por un momento pensé que mamá me haría las preguntas que dejó al aire anteriormente, cuando lloraba en sus brazos, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio. Pero el silencio no era mi amigo.

-Los he defraudado mamá – dije abrazándola con fuerza.

-Claro que no Renesmee, no quiero que vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa, ¿de acuerdo? – me reprendió.

Una arruga le cruzó la frente.

-¿Papá lo sabía todo, no es así?

Mamá frunció los labios y luego asintió.

No importaba como se había enterado de todo, el hecho era que, lo que pasó, pasó y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. De igual forma, le debía una explicación.

-¿Donde crees que esté papá?

Suspiró.

-En la mansión, posiblemente con Esme tal y como estamos tu y yo.

-Sí, eso pensé.

Imaginé a la abuela consolando a papá en el sofá de la salita.

-¿Crees que la está pasando mal?- Comenté.

-Estará bien.

La miré con desesperación.

-Debo hablar con él mamá, lo que menos se esperaba era que yo le mintiera.

Mi madre comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Dale tiempo, tu padre va a estar bien. Te lo prometo. Por lo pronto, a dormir.

Se levantó y me cubrió hasta el cuello con la sábana.

-Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches mi cielo.

Me dio un beso y salió de la habitación.

Necesitaba ir de caza, mis ojos se estaban resecando demasiado, parpadeaba más de lo normal y mis ojos ya no eran chocolate sino café oscuro. Sin mencionar el ardor de mi garganta.

Medio dormida, escuché cuando Alice llegó al rato sin Jazz. No me moví. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más que no fuera mi padre y seguramente Alice venía con noticias que quería decirnos a las dos. Escuché cuando entró a la casa en silencio, imaginé que mamá le había hecho señas de que ya estaba dormida.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó mamá

-No lo sé, no he pasado por allí. Se veía furioso Bella. ¿Qué le pasa?

Hubo un silencio.

-Nessie – dijo a media voz.

-Oh.

Otro silencio.

-Llegaron las invitaciones – dijo Alice después de unos segundos cambiando el tema.

Se sentaron en el sofá y escuché como Alice sacaba de su bolsa lo que serían las invitaciones de la boda de Kate y Garrett.

-Están hermosas.

-Sí, hay una sorpresa más, léela. – dijo Alice.

-Esme y Carlisle Cullen – se detuvo – Tienen el honor de invitarlos a la fiesta de compromiso de sus sobrinos Kate y Garrett.

Leyó lo que seguía en silencio.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Alice

-¿Fiesta de compromiso?

-Ajá. Nos iremos antes de lo pensado a Denali, ahora hay que hacer los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso también.

Suspiró.

-Que bien. Eso esta magnifico Alice – dio mamá sin ánimo.

-Bella – dijo Alice con cansancio por su falta de interés.

-Alice, no es un buen momento.

-Bella, mi amiga, ¿qué sucede con mi sobrina?

Mi madre se incorporó en el sofá y después de unos segundos habló con desgana.

-Jake y Nessie…

La frase quedó en el aire.

Mi madre se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió al porche. Alice se levantó despacio y la siguió, se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-Vamos Bella, sabías que esto pasaría – musitó Alice.

-Pero no tan pronto.

-Sí, ya sé que es tu bebé.

Alice le dio unas palmaditas a mi madre en la espalda.

-No hablo de eso.

-Sé que esto no se trata de ti Bella, pero Edward, para él es difícil, lo sabes.

-¡Shh Shh!

-Solo, deja que las cosas pasen como deben ser. Nessie es muy lista. – dijo Alice ignorando a mi madre.

-No sé qué hacer. .

-Pues deja que lo piense un poco más, le vendrá bien.

-Es lo único que espero. La fueras visto, la pobre estaba echa toda un confusión, no soporto verla llorar Alice.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Qué hay de Jake?

-No tengo idea, supongo que se comunicará con Nessie en cualquier momento o hará el intento.

-¿Edward, lo sabe? – preguntó Alice con cautela.

Entonces Alice lo sabía todo también, a estas alturas, en la mansión, también debían estar enterados. Supuse que mi madre asintió puesto que no habló.

-En estos momentos es cuando más deseo ver el futuro – añadió Alice dando un suspiro.

-Es mejor no saber – dijo Bella.

La incertidumbre es el terreno de todas las posibilidades, no cabía duda.

Papá no volvió a casa esa noche. Me quedé despierta hasta tarde esperando que llegara. Quería explicarle todo y pedirle disculpas pero no apareció. Alice se fue a altas horas de la madrugada, no hablaron mas del tema, solo se pusieron a platicar sobe los nuevos preparativos y el próximo viaje a Denali. Caí rendida después de luchar contra mis párpados, no pude más, el cansancio me venció.

No dormí bien, Jake, Jake, Jake, fue en lo único que pensé. Me levanté temprano para ir de caza porque fue lo primero que pensé al abrir los ojos. Me di una ducha y me vestí sin ponerme a elegir lo que usaría, hoy no me importaba, ya no. Jake ocupó mi mente en segundo lugar, de no haber sido por el ardor que subía desde mi esófago, pero lo que más me preocupaba era que el aroma de papá no se mezcló con el de mi madre al filtrarse por mi nariz por lo que caí en la cuenta casi en seguida que papá no había regresado, peor aún, ni siquiera había venido mientras dormía.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré a mamá poniendo mi desayuno en la mesa.

-Hola mamá, buenos días – dije sin ánimo.

-¡Buenos días! – contestó.

Me senté en la mesa sin la menor intención de comer. Solo tomé el vaso de jugo y bebí a tragos. Mi madre me observó por un segundo con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesitas ir de caza – concluyó.

-Sí, ya sé que estoy horrible.

Sonrió.

-Volveré en seguida – dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Espera, Nessie – dijo.

Me detuve. Llevaba la mirada gacha y sin expresión.

-¿Sí?

Mi madre caminó hasta donde me encontraba y me entregó un papel que sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Lo trajo Leah esta mañana. Me dijo que no te despertara así que…

Miré el papel con angustia pero con un atisbo de esperanza. Era simple, apenas un pedazo de hoja y una frase. Mis ojos, actuando como una cámara, captaron lo que decía aquel papel, caí en la cuenta al instante. Con un leve movimiento guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Un reporte, el perímetro, ya sabes. Gracias mamá.

No muy convencida Bella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Está bien – dije con naturalidad.

Mientras corría por el bosque con el deseo de beber la sangre de cualquier alce que se atravesara por mi camino, recordé, con una punzada en el estomago, que llevaba una nota en mi bolsillo y que había intentado por todos los medios evitar cualquier atisbo de emoción en mi rostro al ver lo que decía. La nota era de Leah. Me detuve cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la casa y la saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y releí.

**Nessie**

**A doscientos kilómetros al sur, está despejado. **

**Leah. **

**-**Doscientos kilómetros – repetí releyendo el papel.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. Leah quería que fuera hasta allí, pero estaba castigada. Era la misma dirección que habíamos usado cuando me escapé a la Push para ver a Jake "tomando prestado" el auto de Alice. Eso estaba muy cerca de la carretera, aunque el viento estaba a mi favor. Si papá estaba en la mansión no había probabilidades que percibiera mi presencia en el lugar, pero si descubría a Leah…no, ella sabía por dónde ir. Conocía el bosque mejor que nada y no arriesgaría su pellejo y tampoco el mío. Deliberé.

Miré al sur, con los pies preparados para el primer arranque, pero antes, debía decidir si iba a ir o no. Me estaba alejando de la casa pero técnicamente seguía en el bosque, de caza, no había alces cerca así que me dirige más al sur como otras veces, la nota de Leah fue un reporte del perímetro, así que me la encontré en el camino. Todo listo. Solo esperaba que valiera la pena arriesgarme de nuevo, quería noticias de Jake.

Como una bala, eché a correr en dirección al sur con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. Al llegar reconocí el olor de Leah quien me esperaba sentada al pie de un árbol con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, alzó la vista y respiró con alivio.

-Te tardaste – dijo con angustia.

-Lo siento – dije respirando a bocanadas – Corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-Casi creí que se habían dado cuenta de todo, por un momento pensé que Edward iba a venir y no tú.

-Bien, aquí estoy ¿qué sucede? – la insté.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti – sonreí – De parte de Seth.

La sonrisa de mis labios desapareció, Leah enarcó una ceja.

-Y de parte de Jake.

Alcé la vista, la sonrisa en mis labios se hizo más ancha. Leah también sonrió.

-Dime.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

-Seth me dijo que te dijera…gracias.

-Ajá… ¿y Jake? – dije con serenidad fingida.

-Jake dijo que, todo estaba bien, que te extrañaba y que no olvidaba lo mucho que te gustaba andar en bici. ¿Significa algo para ti? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Sonreí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas errantes.

-¿Nessie? ¿Por qué diablos lloras? – musitó buscando mis ojos.

Enjugué las lágrimas que se desbordaron de mis ojos. Sentí una alegría inmensa, y una paz interior, pero el vacío seguía allí.

-Estoy bien. ¿Es todo?

-También dijo que, no te sintieras mal y que no desobedecieras las órdenes de Edward, "quédate en casa," dijo.

Asentí asimilando aquellas palabras. Jake quería que me quedara en casa, que no desobedeciera a mi padre y que no me sintiera mal. ¿Cómo no?

-Gracias Leah.

-Por nada. ¿Nessie, segura que estas bien?

-Dile a Jake que estoy perfectamente ¿sí? Y que también lo extraño.

-Lo haré – dijo.

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Eso no la convenció en lo absoluto pero no insistió.

-Está bien – dio un chasquido en el aire cambiando de expresión - Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Su sonrisa fue más ancha.

-¿Ah sí? – pregunté abriendo los ojos por completo.

-Ya vuelvo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, se internó en el bosque de nuevo, no llegó muy lejos. Lo siguiente que escuché fue un jadeo y el resonar de patas que golpeaban las ramas húmedas del suelo.

Esperé con impaciencia.

Al minuto Leah apareció entre los árboles. A su lado y con cautela se sentó un hermoso perro blanco con toda la elegancia de un Lobo, porque era una lobo, esa raza podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar, o eso creía, enorme y con un lazo color rojo demasiado grande colgado del cuello.

No lo podía creer.

Leah se inclinó sobre el animal y le susurró al oído – "Es ella." Por lo que lanzó un ladrido y se levantó del suelo moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Entonces echó a correr agitando las orejas y el pelaje color blanco. Sonreí y me incliné para abrazarlo, cuando llegó hasta mí, casi caigo de espaldas cuando el lobo se alzó en dos patas y comenzó lamerme las mejillas y el cuello a modo de saludo, no podía creer lo enorme que era.

-Hola pequeño - Dije rascándole las orejas.

-Pequeña, es hembra y es tuya. Es un regalo de Jake – dijo Leah atusándole la melena del cuello.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos con sorpresa.

-¿Es mía?

-Ajá.

-¿De parte de Jake? – el corazón se me arrugó.

De nuevo, observé a la loba que tenía a mis pies con la lengua cayéndole de un lado y jadeando a la espera de que le dijera algo más o que le regalara otra dosis de "rascaditas" detrás de las orejas. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules dignos del brillo que expedían. Me la había enviado Jake y era un regalo de su parte.

-Es una Alaska Siberiano y es una cachorra, solo tiene ocho meses.

-¿Ocho meses? – Dije con estupefacción – Pues es muy grande para tener solo ocho meses.

La loba ladró con ánimo.

-Pero eres muy hermosa.

-Viene con esto – dijo Leah sacando de su bolsillo un papel doblado.

Me lo entregó.

-Es de Jake.

La sostuve en mis manos con nerviosismo.

-Ya me voy. Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa.

-Claro que si, gracias, muchas gracias. Por favor dile a Jake que me encantó – la abracé - Ah, también dile a Seth que se cuide.

-Claro. Nos vemos – musitó cuando nos separamos.

-Adiós – dije.

-Hasta luego Nessie, adiós…

Miró a la loba.

-Necesita un nombre – dijo señalándola con la cabeza.

Lo pensé por unos segundos y observé a mi cachorra. Su pelaje brilló cuando un rayo de luz atravesó los árboles. Parecía nieve. ¡Claro! Nieve.

-Nieve. ¿Suena raro? – dije con emoción.

-Nieve – dijo Leah – Me gusta.

-Entonces dile a Jake, que Nieve y yo lo estaremos esperando ver pronto.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias Leah – dije con sinceridad a mi amiga.

-Por nada. Todo estará bien Nessie.

Asentí con la mirada gacha.

Leah echó a correr hacia la carretera en dirección a la Push, esperaba que llegara pronto para decirle a Jake lo mucho que me había gustado su sorpresa. Ojalá Leah le mintiera un poquito acerca de mí, que le dijera que me vio perfectamente para que no se preocupara. Al menos me alegré por mi nueva mascota, mi cachorrita hermosa, Nieves.

Necesitaba ir de caza, ahora mismo.

-Vamos pequeña, quiero que conozcas el bosque y tu nueva casa.

Echamos a correr por el bosque, Nieve corría bastante rápido, algunas veces se detuvo para olisquear una que otra rama y marcar allí su territorio, mientras la observaba encantada recordando como Jake hacía lo mismo cuando me acompañaba en el bosque.

Un alce pasó cerca de nuestra posición en silencio. Siguiendo sus instintos, Nieve se puso en guardia y como toda una protectora se colocó delante de mí a la espera, con las orejas completamente hacia arriba. Pero mi instinto era más fuerte.

-Quédate aquí – dije con la garganta ardiendo.

Cacé dos alces, por hoy estaba bien. Nieve se había quedado completamente inmóvil mientras me observaba saltar sobre mi presa, pero al parecer eso no la inmutó, en cambio, cuando me acerqué para acariciarle el lomo se levantó del suelo y movió la cola cerrando los ojos de satisfacción. Aquel lazo grandísimo dificultaba un poco la cosa así que se lo quité en seguida. Ella me pasó la lengua por la mano.

-De nada. – dije sonriéndole.

En lugar del lazo, había un grueso cordón de terciopelo azul haciendo juego con sus ojos, y una plaquita dorada en forma redonda. La tomé y observé. Era el símbolo Quileute o más bien el símbolo de la manada igual al tatuaje que llevaban los lobos en el brazo.

-Eres una Quileute – dije.

Giré la plaquita y entonces vi que también estaba grabado, a la perfección, el símbolo de los Cullen, igual al de mi gargantilla.

Sonreí de satisfacción.

-También eres una Cullen – le guiñé un ojo.

Nieve agitó las orejas.

-Vamos a casa – concluí.

Pero antes debía hacer algo importante. Saqué la carta que me había entregado Leah y la desdoblé con manos temblorosos, Respiré hondo y leí.

**Mi Nessie:**

**Una vez me dijiste que me preferías con dos piernas, y que ya no ibas a besar mi hocico peludo. Aquí te envío una pequeña grande amiga para que puedas recordarme al menos cuando estoy en cuatro patas, dejo su nombre a tu decisión. Espero que te guste tanto como a mí, es muy inteligente, tiene instinto de caza y valentía. Te protegerá como si fuera yo. Muéstrale el bosque y hasta dónde puede llegar en los límites del terreno. Te cuidará siempre. **

**No sabes cuánto te extraño… **

**Él que te quiere y desea volver a ver.**

**Tu amigo, Jake.**


	23. Chapter 23

Nieve

Sonreí releyendo aquellas palabras y saciándome de ellas como si fueran la sangre misma. Llevé la hoja a mi nariz e inspiré profundo. El aroma de Jake, una mezcla de madera y vegetación húmeda, y aunque se unía con el olor de Leah podía saber que era reciente, apenas unas horas.

Le di la vuelta al papel automáticamente y allí encontré una frase, unas pocas palabras. Leí.

**Ese beso, dulce sensación que dominó hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Te quiero.**

Sentí un ramalazo de electricidad en mi columna.

La carta de Jake me dejó triste, pero feliz a la vez. Lo de "Tu amigo Jake" me sonó tremendamente ajeno a nosotros, extraño por lo que había pasado la última vez que estuve con él y diferente ahora que había sentido el éxtasis de su boca, de sus labios. Amigos, era simplemente una palabra que no llevaba el más mínimo significado, era mejor que solo hubiera puesto su nombre, de esa forma el denotar de sus palabras hubiera cambiado. Lo decía por la distancia que había percibido en su carta, como si fuera una despedida, si no era eso, entonces Jake le estaba dando demasiado crédito a su "Como le llamaremos a esto" entonces así y solo así me asustaba el " Te veré pronto Nessie" y acompañando eso, su fingida sonrisa. Un te veré pronto no me hacía feliz, pero me había enviado a Nieve para que me cuidara aunque eso también podía constatar que su regreso era lejano. Me sentí repentinamente mal. Pero en compensación a eso, lo que significo para él, el beso que le di, me hizo entender de una vez por todas que yo también había sentido lo mismo y que, como él, yo también lo quería, de más.

Suspiré.

Había algo más que me tenía intranquila y fue la trascendental conversación que tuvieron Bella y Alice cuando esta fue a llevarle las invitaciones a casa mientras yo dormía - "Sabías que esto pasaría Bella"- ¡Qué diablos! - "si, pero no tan pronto" – definitivamente me volvería loca con tantas cosas, ahora también debía concentrar mi mente en algo más. Si mis especulaciones eran total y sin duda alguna, ciertas, entonces tenía una conversación pendiente con Bella. ¿Ella sabía que pasaría…Qué? Algo muy sustancial e importante me había perdido de esa conversación cuando ya estaba realmente dormida, porque Alice era tan insistente como la alarma de un auto robado y creo que me quedaba corta. Probablemente le dieron rienda suelta al diálogo una vez que sintieron que empecé a hablar en sueños.

Me apresuré por el bosque, no quería tardar más tiempo. No deseaba violar los términos impuestos, aunque no acordados, de mi previo castigo. No hubo una hora establecida para el toque de queda, era ridículo no salía a ninguna parte, pero aún así los límites de las horas de caza siempre estuvieron estipulados, una hora o dos, sin tardanza, en medio del bosque, cerca de casa, sin rebasar el perímetro y un montón más que mamá le agregaba, cosas como, "mira bien por donde corres." Si era Alice, me salía con un sermón estrictamente fashionista, "Cuida que tu blusa no se arruine, costó una fortuna." Sonreí.

Nieve comenzó a olisquear a mi lado, estábamos frente a la casa cuando empezó a ladrar.

-Nieve, no – le dije.

Le acaricié el lomo.

-Es tu nueva casa, ¿lo ves? Vamos.

La tomé del cordón de su cuello para hacerla caminar y juntas entramos a la casa. La loba pasó como un bólido por mi lado hacia la habitación de mis padres.

-Oh, no.

Eché a correr.

-Está bien, ¡viene conmigo! – dije a modo de aviso.

Cuando entré a la habitación, mi madre se encontraba frente a Nieve rascando sus orejas

A una distancia que cualquiera hubiera pensado que la perrita era rabiosa.

-Nunca me gustaron los perros – admitió.

-Solo Jake.

Mi madre me miró al instante como si lo que dije hubiera sido algo significativo.

-Es broma – señalé.

-Oh.

Con una nota de nerviosismo me sonrió.

-Se llama Nieve – dije con cautela.

-Es muy linda.

-¿Se puede quedar verdad?

-Claro, siempre quisiste tener una mascota.

-Gracias mamá.

-No hay problema.

Me puse de rodillas y comencé a rascar la barriga de Nieve quien movía la cola con entusiasmo.

-¿Donde está papá? – dije recordando al instante que faltaba alguien en casa, mi padre.

-En la mansión.

-Estuvo aquí – dije inspirando. El olor se desprendía con intensidad de la camisa de Bella.

-Hace un rato.

-¡No me esperó! – dije con una nota de horror.

-Tranquila, dijo que vendría por la noche a menos que quieras…

-Iré a la mansión.

-Que agallas.

Alcé una ceja.

-Nunca he sido cobarde – alardeé.

-Lo sé – dijo con un suspiro.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Como estuvo el encuentro con Leah?

Parpadeé.

-Que…

Bella alzó una ceja.

-Bien – dije con naturalidad – De hecho ella fue la que trajo a Nieve.

Pues sí, mi madre era muy observadora pero a simple vista la nota de Leah fue reveladora. No me importó.

-¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuando ella sabe que te gustan los perros, especialmente esta raza? porque yo no hubiera traído una loba desde luego. Un pequinés tal vez, ¿Hay uno más pequeño?

-Chihuahua.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad, fue un regalo de Jake – dije analizando su expresión.

Mi madre entornó los ojos.

-Claro, Maldito egocéntrico – dijo con simpleza.

-¡Mamá! – protesté.

-¿Qué?

-No le digas así a Jake.

Sonrió.

-¿Que le dirás a tu padre? – preguntó.

-Que la cachorra morirá en la calle si no la dejamos aquí – le contesté instantáneamente.

-¿Cachorra dices?

-Tiene ocho meses – dije sonriendo.

-Eres enorme – dijo mamá mirando a Nieve.

Mi madre no hizo más preguntas, como siempre se las reservó esperando que yo le soltara lo demás en cualquier momento, pero no había nada que decir. Me di un baño y al salir vi que Nieve ya había encontrado un lugar donde dormir la siesta, mi cama. Estaba demasiado cómoda y en un sueño profundo por lo que la dejé que descansara, había corrido mucho por hoy aunque estas razas estaban hechas para correr kilómetros y kilómetros a través de la nieve. Ayudé a Bella a hacer mi almuerzo y luego comí desesperadamente apoyada de la barra de la cocina. Estaba lista para ir a la mansión.

-Estoy lista.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Emm se va a burlar de mí y Rose se va a volver como loca hablando pestes del "Can" alias "Fido" que besé.

- Por Rose no te preocupes, siempre ha sido así. ¿Sabes que creo?

-¿Qué?

-Que serían más felices si se golpearan el uno al otro en vez de saludarse.

-Mamá francamente…

-Es broma – me interrumpió.

Imaginé un puñetazo de los de Rose en el abdomen de Jacob. Me estremecí.

Se carcajeó.

-¿Siempre se han tratado así?

-Siempre – señaló.

-¿Pero por qué?

Mi madre se encogió de hombros.

-Rose no es mala es solo que…Es Rose.

Alcé una ceja a modo de pregunta.

No había terminado de asimilar aquella explicita descripción acerca del comportamiento de Rose para con Jake, cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la casa, goteando agua por todas partes, la lluvia se acentuó más de un momento a otro y casi no supe que él se acercaba.

-Cielo, que bueno que llegas – dijo mamá.

Edward me miró y sonrió. La gloria.

-Hola papá.

-Hola hija.

Caminó hasta Bella y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca.

-¿Alaska siberiano? – dijo al ver a Nieve.

Me giré. Nieve había salido de la habitación a ver quien había llegado a casa.

-Se llama Nieve – musité con cautela – Ella…mamá dijo que se podía quedar – puntualicé.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Edward dirigiendo la mirada a su esposa.

Bella asintió.

-Pues bienvenida Nieve, es un ejemplar hermoso…Lobo – dijo esto último con aspereza.

Tragué saliva.

-Es…es una regalo de Jake.

Hizo una mueca.

-¿Un regalo?

-Sí.

-¿Un regalo a cuenta de qué o por qué? – preguntó con altivez.

-Edward – lo reprendió Bella.

Él alzó un dedo.

-Porque quiso. ¿Acaso que para hacer regalos hay que estar de cumpleaños? No lo creo y si no estás de acuerdo entonces dile eso a mi abuela, o mejor aún a tu hermana Rosalie. Quería arreglar las cosas papá pero no voy a pagar por tus prejuicios, Nieve es mía, la quiero y se queda. Lo siento.

Le hice señas a Nieve para que me siguiera y salí de la casa con pasos firmes.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Edward.

La lluvia me empapó por completo y a Nieve. Mientras corría escuché con atención lo que dijeron a continuación.

-Estoy reviviendo una escena muy conocida – dijo Bella.

-Ni lo digas.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó mamá ignorándolo.

-Ya déjalo.

Mi madre rio.

Corrí hasta llegar a los árboles más cercanos, estaba furiosa y no ayudaba que tuviera a Nieve a cuestas. Podía enfermar. Regresé casi en seguida por donde me había ido, pero a medio camino pisé un charco y salpiqué lodo por todas partes.

-Genial.

Cuando llegué, pisoteé el porche con tanta fuerza que las columnas de madera resonaron bajo mis pies. Abrí la puerta y entré casi al trote. Mis padres estaban en la misma posición que los había dejado.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Edward de nuevo.

Me detuve.

-Pues…estoy castigada, no tengo muchos lugares a donde ir, así que… ¡me voy a mi habitación! – dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Arrugó el ceño.

-¿Y a donde hubieras ido si no? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Lo pensé. Papá me estaba provocando. Y parecía disfrutar de ello.

-A la Push, seguramente a besar un lobo por ahí– dije enfatizando cada palabra con arrogancia. Eso no le iba a gustar. Reí para mis adentros.

-Renesmee – me advirtió.

Los dejé en medio de la sala y en cuanto entré a mi habitación cerré de un portazo.

Nieve ya estaba instaladísima en mi cama.

-¡No! – dije llevando las manos a mi cabeza.

Mientras cenaba, masticaba con toda la lentitud posible la carne de res, más lento de lo normal, pensando en nada porque eso era lo que más le incomodaba a Edward, que mi mente estuviera en blanco y vacía porque de lo contrario pensaría en Jake. Seguía enfadada por lo despectivo que fue al hablar de Jacob y de su regalo sin motivo y él estaba realmente pasmado por lo que había dicho antes de encerrarme en mi habitación. Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había dicho de la boca para afuera, de todas formas iría a la Push a besar a Jake en cuanto estuviera liberada del castigo.

-¡Renesmee, basta! – dijo Edward desde el sofá.

Sonreí.

Le molestaba la idea de que, cuando ya no estuviera castigada, fuera a visitar a Jake a la Push. Mi padre se levantó del sofá haciendo mucho ruido.

Me sobresalté.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Me encogí de hombros y empujé mi plato de comida, ya no tenía hambre.

-¿Quieres hablar? – pregunté enarcando las cejas.

-Si es la única forma que dejes el berrinche está bien ¡hagámoslo! – Resolvió.

Me levanté de la mesa y lo miré con fijeza.

Bella, en silencio se acercó a la escena con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y aspecto confundido.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo? – dijo paseando la mirada de uno al otro.

-Un momento Bella, tengo que aclarar algunas con Renesmee.

-¿Por qué no empezamos por tu reciente actitud hacia Jake papá? Aclárame eso – musité.

-Te besó contra tu voluntad en el Edén…

-Eso es algo entre Jake y yo y no me besó contra mi voluntad.

Resopló.

-Entonces estaba jugando sucio porque no sabias lo que se traía entre manos.

-No es así. Él…simplemente lo hizo – musité.

-Aprovechó que estaban solos para besarte, porque no ibas a tener alguien cerca que te defendiera. Tengo derecho a protestar, soy tu padre, fin de la historia.

Parpadeé.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

Tenía mis propias hipótesis pero si papá me lo aclaraba, eso estaría bien.

-Oh vamos, no es como si no lo supieras ya – caminó con frustración frente a mí.

Arrugué el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Jake no te lo dijo?

No contesté.

-Esa madrugada…

-Edward – le advirtió Bella.

Él la ignoró.

-Jake tuvo una singular conversación conmigo antes de irse, en la cual, me aseguró que le gustabas y que él a ti también, por lo que deduje que en el Edén estaba probando hasta que punto eso podía ser cierto, ya veo que se llevó un chasco.

-¿Qué dijo qué?

-Edward basta ¡Ya basta! no puedo creerlo – dijo Bella mirándome con angustia.

-Yo…

Me quedé en shock. Casi tuve que sostenerme de la mesa para mantener el equilibrio. ¿Que Jake me estaba probando? ¿Qué él me gustaba? No. Eso no podía ser verdad. Me había prometido que nada estaba pasando entre él y Edward, que olvidara lo del aeropuerto y ahora resulta que todo era mentira porque mi padre también me había mentido. Todos lo hicieron.

Continuó.

-En sueños visualizó ese beso, lo enfrenté, le dije que si lo intentaba me iba a enterar de cualquier manera y lo mantendría vigilado porque no podía hacer mas estando aquí – Empecé a negar con la cabeza – Desde luego que me desafió, que bueno que no me lo encontré en el aeropuerto.

-Como…

-Emmett… ¿crees que no se dieron cuenta de nada, hija?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dije alzando la voz.

-Nessie, hija.

-¡Ya déjalo mamá!

Tenía las mejillas encendidas de la ira que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Me mintieron! – Miré a Bella –Jake también me mintió, todos lo hicieron. ¿Por qué?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba furiosa.

-Intenté decírtelo Nessie – insistió Bella.

-Pues… que buen intento – dije sin ganas.

Bella estaba frustrada. Fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

-Nessie, siento que todo haya resultado así.

-Está bien.

Una lágrima se desbordó de mi ojo derecho.

Lo sopesé por unos instantes.

-Pero no está muy lejos de ser cierto - dije clavando la mirada en la mesa.

Sonreí.

Edward dejó de mirar a Bella para mirarme a mí como si estuviera especulando en mi mente.

-Jake estaba intentando decirme algo, quiso explicármelo y de verdad sentí su frustración en el parque y en el Edén.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó papá que de pronto se volvió precavido.

- Me gusta – dije con naturalidad - No me había querido dar cuenta de eso.

-No.

-Sí.

Suspiré

-¡Jake realmente me gusta!

Edward respiraba con furia.

-Gracias papá – Le sonreí – Gracias por hacerme ver realmente lo que era.

Mi padre no cabía en sí de lo molesto que estaba, quiso hablar pero me adelanté.

-Gracias por aclarar mis dudas y por decirme lo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Jake me gusta, me ha gustado desde…yo que sé – articulé con la mirada perdida.

-No confundas las cosas Renesmee.

-No lo estoy haciendo papá porque tú me aclaraste todo. Jake no iba a ser capaz de decírmelo, claro que no, por eso la obstinación con lo de "hacer bien las cosas contigo" "no quiero tener problemas con Edward" – tarareé parodiando la voz de Jake - Papá, ¡Le acabas de ahorrar el trabajo!

Edward parecía ensimismado.

-Le parezco hermosa, él mismo me lo dijo cuando estábamos de caza antes del viaje a Suiza. En el Edén también intentó decírmelo y en la Push, la última vez.

Bella dirigió la mirada a mi padre quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Por eso estás molesto, estás celoso de Jake, porque me besó y me regaló a la personificación de él mismo, la cachorra… y por lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros…

-Renesmee – dijo Bella.

-Papá…

"_Jake me gusta, me gusta y ya no se puede hacer nada_" – pensé.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Papá mírame y dime por favor que eso es lo que te molesta realmente.

Él rehusó mirarme.

-Ya, Nessie. Es suficiente. Vete a tu habitación – dijo mamá en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

Asentí dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

-Espera Nessie – dijo mi padre antes que me diera la vuelta.

Esto parecía prometedor. Me detuve y lo miré secándome las lágrimas del rostro.

-Siéntate, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió. Nieve, que había estado esperándome en la puerta de mi habitación, se movió automáticamente y se desparramó en el piso a mi lado.

Suspiré.

-Es una raza muy posesiva – inquirió refiriéndose a Nieve – Pero son grandes protectores.

Jake había pensado exactamente en eso. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Yo más bien diría que, pensó en regalarte a Nieve porque así suplantaría su ausencia.

-Entonces no lo hubiera hecho – Repuse en voz baja.

No servía de nada tener a Nieve si él que realmente me importaba no se hallaba cerca.

Papá rio con amargura.

-Supongo.

-Da lo mismo si me hubiera regalado un barquito de papel, el lío sería el mismo.

Edward se sentó en la silla frente a mí mientras que Bella, incapaz de decir algo mas, retiró el plato de comida que había dejado intacto en la mesa.

-Más allá de eso, quiero pedirte disculpas. No quiero parecer un padre que solo se preocupa porque su hija cuando se va a un parque por ahí con alguien.

Levanté un dedo.

-Ese alguien es Jake. ¡Jake, papá! Es de la familia, son amigos, y no hablo precisamente de la alianza vampiros-lobos. Jake no es cualquiera.

-Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Bella nos observaba desde la barra de la cocina.

-¿Te molestó que haya ido a ese parque con Jake?

-No.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Te molesta que lo haya besado?

-No.

-Interesante. Entonces te molesta que él me haya besado a mí – dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Edward no titubeó.

-Sí.

Rechiné los dientes.

-Te gusta solo porque te besó primero.

-Eso no es cierto – respondí inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué entonces?

-Eso…es algo que no voy a hablar contigo. Es privado. Aunque estés de fisgón en mi mente todo el día, nunca sabrás por qué me gusta Jake.

Me dejó pensativa, pero no iba dar brazo a torcer frente a Edward.

-Sí que eres terca, Renesmee.

-¿Soy terca porque no te quiero decir nada? – solté.

-¿Aceptas mis disculpas o no? – dijo Edward para cambiar el tema.

Asentí.

Bella carraspeó tras de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Yo también te debo una disculpa. Sé que debí haber pedido permiso, lo siento. Mi "seguridad" es lo primordial para ustedes – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Y al parecer, lo único que les importaba también, pensé.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Estas equivocada Nessie, muy equivocada. A nosotros nos importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, ¡Eres nuestra hija! No entiendo tu actitud – papá parecía herido.

Bajé la vista. ¡Rayos! No quise decir eso, o mejor dicho, no quise pensar en eso.

-De acuerdo – intervino mamá – Chicos, esto realmente no me gusta. Nessie vete a la cama, Edward tu y yo, vamos a hablar, pero no aquí.

Me levanté despacio y caminé hasta mi habitación.

-Buenas noches – dije.

-Buenas noches – dijo Bella.

No alcancé a ver a Edward pero ya se había levantado de la mesa tomado de la mano de mi madre. Los escuché salir de la casa y alejarse hacia otra dirección que no era la mansión.

Me sentí mal. Mis pensamientos se estaban volviendo cada vez más torpes y necios. Mi intención nunca era hacer sentir mal a mis padres pero Edward, él era algo sumamente difícil. Con todo y eso seguía enfadada con él y mi castigo iba de lo mejor considerando que cada día más aumentaba mi sentencia.

Jake se las tendría que ver conmigo. Tarde o temprano le haría frente y allí me iba a tener que decir todo, todo. Ningún besito ni caricia iba a detenerme. Estaba furiosa y él lo iba a pagar caro por mentiroso. Aunque los motivos por los que mintió estaban claros, Edward como plato principal, no veía el por qué de su silencio. Si lo que le preocupaba era mi padre entonces simplemente, con tan solo abrir la boca, lo hubiera entendido. A estas, no estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido esa madrugada pero un poquito de confianza no hubiera hecho mal.

Ahora que había quedado claro que Edward estaba realmente celoso y con mi reciente descubrimiento de que Jake gustaba de mi y viceversa, podía dormir tranquila con la única "pequeña inquietud" de no saber cuando volvería a ver a Jake. Probablemente, pasado mi castigo, mi furia habría terminado ya y con total seguridad se me olvidaría por completo este embrollo.

Si me acercaba demasiado a sus labios, olvidaría hasta mi nombre.


	24. Chapter 24

Sobre ruedas

Los siguientes tres días de mi castigo transcurrieron de una forma casi inverosímil. Una semana de castigo para Edward era"suficiente", y una semana de castigo para todos los demás miembros de mi familia, era totalmente "innecesario." Pero nadie dijo nada. Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra, solo Esme. Con su hermoso rostro y su sonrisa maternal, ese día en la mansión, le había pedido a Edward que no fuera tan duro conmigo. Mientras, Jake, se hacía más fuerte e imponente en mis pensamientos, a cada momento sentía la necesidad de pensar en él y eso, a mi padre, lo tenía fuera de sus casillas. Menos mal que Bella, con sus palabras para calmarlo y sus saliditas nocturnas "de Caza" relajaban la tensión de mi padre y hasta las disipaba. Ellos no me iban a mentir a mí, a su hija, tenía muy claro en qué consistían esas escapadas. ¿Era posible que lo hallara tan natural y tan normal? Eso no me incumbía, solo los veía entrar a la casa juntos riendo y jugándose entre ellos, y se daban cuenta que estaba despierta hasta que prestaban atención a mi respiración o Edward leía mis pensamientos.

Bella sabía que aunque yo no quisiera ni fuera mi intención molestar a papá no iba a dejar de pensar en Jake. Su escudo estaba sobre mí las veinticuatro horas del día y eso me hacía sentir aliviada. Aunque mi madre también me había pedido que no fuera tan dura con él, lo cual acepté de buen grado, imaginé que así aprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer las paces por lo que le prometí suprimir solo algunos pensamientos de Jake para que pudiera quitarme el escudo y así papá "oyera" en mi mente sin que yo pensara en el lobo a propósito, cosa que hacía a veces para molestarlo, aunque eso fuera innecesario.

Leah no apareció durante esos días, supuse que por orden de Jake, pero ansiaba tener noticias de él o al menos saber que estaba bien por medio de otra nota. Las llamadas estaban restringidas para mí, pero no porque Edward me lo impidiera, precisamente por él no lo hice. No quería problemas.

La mañana posterior a nuestra discusión había logrado mantener una conversación con mi padre por más de veinte minutos. Bastante afectiva, lo normal. Estaba interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo, eso quería decir que todo estaba bien y me había sonreído. Mi lección estuvo fluida la noche anterior y me hizo un montón de preguntas sobre la genética y la importancia que tenía para los nuevos descubrimientos científicos.

-Estuviste excelente Nessie, muy bien hija.

Me sonrió con afecto, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía orgulloso.

-Gracias papá. No lo haría sin ti, eres un excelente tutor.

-Y tú una excelente estudiante.

Pensé entonces como sería si asistiera a algún instituto. Imaginé un día cualquiera de faena académica, después de aprobar un examen de cálculo o biología, con emoción llegaría a casa a mostrárselo a mis padres y a mi abuelo porque el médico de la familia era él.

-¿Lo has considerado alguna vez? – preguntó papá mirándome con curiosidad.

-Una vez. Pero no solo había pensado en ir al instituto, también en lo que eso podría significar para todos.

Papá asintió como si entendiera lo que quería decir.

-Quizá, en unos años, lo puedas hacer.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que si Nessie, es tu derecho.

Sonreí luego lo abracé.

Las cosas estaban mejor de lo que pensaba. ¿Papá lo había entendido? ¿Sería posible que Bella lo hiciera entender de alguna forma? Deseaba que fuera así.

En la mañana había desayunado cereal porque eso era lo único que quedaba en casa, por la noche iríamos al supermercado a hacer compras. Bueno, el plural estaba de más.

Alice estaba eufórica porque ya se acercaba el viaje a Denali, los boletos de avión ya estaban comprados y los closets de todos en la mansión estaban prácticamente empacados. La atmósfera en la casa era de fiesta, de celebración, la apática era yo. Me había dado cuenta que era la única que no había visto las invitaciones así que tomé la nuestra y vi que solo había tres nombres, Edward, Isabella y Renesmee Cullen, eso quería decir que Jake no estaba invitado.

-Jake no está invitado mamá. Pensé que ya lo habían superado – me quejé esa tarde refiriéndome a las de Denali.

Me sentí triste.

-De todas formas Jake no iba a poder ir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No, no lo sé Nessie, pero algo me dice que es mejor así.

Fruncí los labios.

-¿Crees que papá lo haya aceptado?

Bella lo pensó.

-Él está seguro de poder soportarlo.

Mi madre no estaba muy segura de ello pero me sonrió y fue el empujoncito que necesitaba para hacerle una pregunta que había estado retumbando en mi cabeza.

-¿Es malo que me guste?

-No. Por supuesto que no. Pero tu padre lo ve terrible porque…es tu padre.

-¿Y tú como lo ves?

Me sonrió.

-Está bien para mí si tú te sientes bien.

-Me siento perfectamente.

Bella me acarició el cabello y luego asintió para inspirarme confianza. A mi madre le parecía bien que me gustara Jake, eso quería decir que no tenía por qué sentirme culpable. Edward, era diferente, con papá podía sentir que lo que estaba sintiendo por Jacob lo hería. Él podría soportarlo, pero no aceptarlo.

Mi vestido por fin había llegado a casa, bien doblado en una bolsa negra para que yo no pudiera verlo. El de la novia era simplemente hermoso, algo totalmente extravagante y exótico, muy típico en los gustos de Kate. Era color champagne con un súper escote, obra de Alice, en la espalda. Miles de cristales y perlas estaban incrustados en la falda y a la altura de la cintura. El velo era tan largo como la cola del vestido.

-¡Lady Key! – dije.

Todos rieron.

Los trajes de los chicos y el novio habían quedado mejor de lo que había pensado. Cien puntos para Emm, quien orgulloso de si aplaudió cuando los sacaron de las bolsas donde venían para verlos.

-Son una maravilla Emm – dijo Esme igual de impresionada que los demás.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Alice no dejó pasar a Nieve., después de una llamada al aeropuerto para notificar el ingreso, de una mascota por parte de la familia Cullen, al avión, Malamute de Alaska, había dicho. Lo cual me pareció raro. Tuvo la gran idea de buscar la vestimenta apropiada para la loba. Sinceramente, Nieve no necesitaba todo aquello, pero Alice le consiguió luego un chaleco muy tierno en una tienda para perros en Seattle.

Más tarde, a papá le pareció bien acompañarme a ir de caza, y para mi sorpresa, en el bosque me levantó el castigo luego de decirme algunas cosas.

-Gracias papá – dije con la mirada gacha – Siento todo lo que pasó.

-Solo…trata de facilitarme todo esto ¿si? – titubeó.

-Lo haré.

Hubo una pausa, alcé la vista.

Tenía una expresión extraña, como si quisiera decirme algo pero a la vez algo se lo impedía.

-¿En verdad te gusta? – dijo haciendo un mohín.

Sonreí.

-Está bien no me lo digas, lo sé.

-Papá, el hecho que Jake me guste no quiere decir que mañana me iré con él.

Me miró con expresión de horror.

Me eché a reír.

-Está bien, está bien. Mira, todo este asunto es un poco complicado, cualquier duda, la mas mínima, házmelo saber o a tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi padre quería terminar el tema lo más rápido posible.

-No tengo dudas, pero… gracias papá.

Nos abrazamos.

-No hay problema – dijo no muy convencido.

-¿Odias a Jake? – pregunté al instante.

Frunció los labios sopesando mi pregunta.

-No hasta que te guste demasiado como para que te vayas con él.

-Papá – dije con vergüenza.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Jake me gusta – dije con seguridad.

Suspiró.

-Te gusta en verdad, te gusta demasiado – dijo con incomodidad.

Hice silencio y no insistí. Era verdad, Jake me gustaba demasiado pero no por eso las cosas iban a cambiar, lo de "amigos" había quedado muy claro, al menos para él en su reciente nota.

-Sí, pero solo eso – dije con una extraña sensación de pesar.

Después de mis suministros prudentes de sangre y los de papá, quien insistió en cazar después que yo lo hice, regresamos a la mansión donde había un gran alboroto cuando llegamos. El auto de Alice estaba afuera, estacionado frente al porche, y el aroma de Jazz bastante reciente en el lugar.

-¿Donde estaba Jazz? – pregunté.

-Buscando un permiso.

Me hizo ademán para que lo siguiera sin decir más que un "Vamos." abrió la puerta de la casa y me dio paso.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan! – dijo Alice.

Todos se encontraban en la salita. Al vernos intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

-Sí, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué pasa? – musité.

Alice me tomó del brazo y me alejó de Edward para llevarme con los demás.

-¿Te levantaron el castigo? – dijo en un susurro.

-Sí.

-Sin ningún tipo de condiciones…

-Alice – dijo Edward en tono de advertencia.

-Está bien – dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Que sucede tía Alice?

-Tenemos un regalo para ti – dijo Rose con ligera emoción.

-¿Un regalo? – repetí.

Miré a Bella que no parecía muy alegre como los demás, eso quería decir que mi regalo me iba a encantar.

Esperé.

-¿Quien recibe regalos después de un castigo?

-Al parecer solo tú Nessie – dijo Emm.

Mi tío se acercó y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Un regalo anticipado de navidad? – intenté adivinar.

-No, los regalos de navidad son aparte – intervino Jazz quien le entregó un sobre en las manos a Emm.

-Este es un regalo viejo. Quiero decir, un regalo que nos hubiera gustado regalarte antes.

-No entiendo – dije.

-¿Te refresco la memoria? – dijo Emm - Algo que quieres, con toda el alma.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Jake.

-Pues…

Forcé la mente. Algo que yo más quiero… Jake y solo eso, pero no creo que el chico se haya dejado poner un lazo de regalo en el cuello y mucho menos venir a casa. Sonreí para mis adentros. Lo otro que más quería era un auto pero eso era imposible de…

Mi padre sonrió.

-¡Un auto! – Dije con un hilo de voz – Lo que yo mas quiero es un auto.

Emm miró a Alice y esta a su esposo, todos se miraron a la vez, menos Bella, con sonrisas en sus labios.

-¡No puede ser! –Dije a voces – ¿Es en serio?

Emm me lanzó algo que atrapé en el aire. Por la textura, supe que era de metal, por la forma, desde luego eran unas llaves, las llaves de un auto.

-¿Son mías?

Me asintieron con sus rostros resplandeciendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! – grité dando saltitos – Gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!

Los abracé uno por uno con la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas. Los quería con locura.

Rose carraspeó.

-Bueno, no hubieras podido conducir ese auto sin el permiso de Edward – dijo.

Me detuve y lo miré.

-¿No hubiera?

Edward se acercó a mí y sacó algo cuadrado y pequeño del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sostuvo en sus manos un instante y luego me lo entregó. No sé por qué todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, por un momento mi respiración se detuvo.

Aquello que sostenía con mis dedos era nada más y nada menos que mi permiso de conducir.

-Jazz me hizo el favor de ir a buscarlo – dijo Edward con timidez.

Corrí a abrazarlo.

Extendió sus brazos y me alzó en vilo.

-Gracias papá.

Cuando me bajó estaba sonriendo, yo lo imité.

Lo único que podía permitirme andar en auto era tener mi licencia, y mi padre me la había dado, o mejor dicho, me había dado el permiso para tener el auto y conducirlo. ¿Esto era acaso una tregua? ¿O una manera de pedir disculpas? Lo que fuera, mi padre hizo como que no me escuchó y siguió sonriendo. Pero ahora todo el mundo miraba a Bella.

Me sobresalté.

Se me había olvidado algo muy básico y fundamental en todo esto.

-¿Me…dejas conducirlo? – dije con cautela.

Ella me miró con fijeza.

-Solo te pido una cosa – dijo con seriedad alzando el dedo de su mano.

Asentí.

-Intenta conducir con prudencia – cada palabra sonó clara y separada.

No era una advertencia, era una orden, una condición. La misma que siempre le inquietó a Bella con el tema de los autos. Asentí más que conforme.

-Perfecto – susurró Alice a mi espalda. Fue un susurró que todos escucharon.

-De acuerdo, mamá. ¡Gracias!

La abracé.

-Donde debes meter esas – dijo Emm señalando las llaves – Está ahora mismo en la cochera.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Está aquí? ¿¡En serio!

Sin antes mirar a mis padres, quienes asintieron para que continuara, eché a correr por la sala y atravesé la puerta que conducía a la cochera. Los únicos autos que allí se encontraban eran los de Rose, Edward y el de Bella, uno a cada lado. Busqué con la mirada impaciente y lo vi. Allí estaba, en toda su gloria, un hermoso Chevrolet Camaro color rojo, lo supe porque era el auto que siempre había querido, el que siempre vi en las revistas cuando aún no estaba a la venta.

Parpadeé.

Rodeé el auto sin dejar de observarlo con emoción y abrí la puerta. Por dentro, parecía tan cómodo como la tapicería del Porsche o del Audi, la diferencia estaba detrás de los asientos traseros donde, como lo había visto en las revistas, estaban dos grandes bajos y otros más pequeños. El sonido debía ser increíble. Recorrí el volante con mis dedos paseándolos por la circunferencia y luego toqué los pequeños botones del tablero superior. Olía a cuero, mucho. Mis ojos se fueron directo a los rines, eran enormes y los neumáticos parecían ser más grandes de lo que imaginé, con antirresbalantes. Era increíble.

Suspiré.

Tal vez no me lo merecía, después de todo lo que había pasado, papá me había compensado de alguna forma y ¡de qué forma! Me embargó un sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Emm.

Me volví.

Mi familia me había concedido unos minutos con mi nuevo auto, pero supuse que no se aguantaron más. Se encontraban apiñados en el umbral de la puerta. Emm se mordía el labio con impaciencia.

-Es de este año – caminó hacia el Camaro y le tocó la pintura brillante con los dedos.

-Tío Emm, me encanta – dije con sinceridad.

Él sonrió.

-Rose le instaló los bajos para el sonido, y los antirresbalantes – dijo dándole unos golpecitos con la punta del zapato a los neumáticos – Fueron idea de Bella, ya sabes.

Bella me sonrió con angustia.

-¡Gracias mamá! – Le concedí – Es una grandiosa idea.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Le creí.

-Está perfecto, gracias a todos. Yo… – miré mi auto sin poderlo creer aún – No sé qué decir.

-Mmm quizás…Yo conduzco – dijo papá.

Todos rieron incluso Bella.

-¿Alguien quiere ir de compras? – Pregunté – ¡Yo conduzco!

-Yo si – saltó Alice alzando la mano con emoción.

-Me apunto – dijo Emm.

Lo que quería decir que Rose y Jazz iban también. Pero no cabíamos todos y mis padres quedaban por fuera.

Los miré.

-Papá, mamá…

-Está bien cielo, ve a dar un paseo – dijo Edward – Nos quedaremos haciendo las maletas.

Los chicos ya estaban en el auto.

-¿Las maletas?

-Sí, mañana nos vamos a Denali.

Yo parpadeé.

-¿Mañana? – repetí.

-Tenemos una fiesta de compromiso y una boda que atender ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Alice desde el asiento del copiloto.

-No pensé que fuera tan rápido. Claro que sabía que sería estos días pero, no tan pronto.

No tan pronto.

Mientras conducía en dirección al supermercado más cercano de Port Ángeles, los chicos mantenían una conversación bien entretenida, en la cual preferí no intervenir, por mi propio bien. Habían estado charlando sobre sus vidas pasadas y lo poco que recordaban de ellas y casualmente, decidieron tocar el tema de sus bastantes bien "antiguos pretendientes."

Escuché con atención.

-Cuando estaba recluida en St Jude, pasé más de cuatro años allí y crecí con mis compañeros de terapia, hubo un chico que desde el primer momento que llegué a ese lugar no me quitó la mirada de encima ni por un segundo – frunció los labios – El pobre estaba loco, a diferencia de mi que estaba más lúcida a pesar de las drogas que me administraban, pero aún así, se enamoró de mi. Él me lo dijo una vez, ese día, antes de nuestro tratamiento, también me dijo algo que me hizo dudar de su salud mental. Lo recuerdo bien "mientras más digas que no estás loca, mas lo pareces."

-Parece lógico – dijo Emm en tono pensativo.

-¿Que drogas te ponían Alice? – dijo Rose. Al instante puso a trabajar su conocimiento médico.

-Fenobarbital – respondió con la mirada perdida.

Rose entornó los ojos.

-Luego lo encontraron sin vida, le habían drenado toda la sangre – suspiró – En las cocinas.

-¿El chico te gustaba? – preguntó Emm con el ceño fruncido.

-No – dijo observando a Jazz con una sonrisa.

Hubo una pausa.

-Tuve un novio, en la escuela - comenzó Rose - Eso antes de que mi padre se enterara y me enviara a Londres a una escuela para chicas. Él realmente me gustaba pero ya saben, no era bien recibido en casa.

-¿Te gustaba? – saltó Emm.

Rieron.

-Me trataba bien – se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me lo dijiste Rose – le reprochó Emm

-No necesitabas oírlo. No tenía importancia. Lo olvidé en poco tiempo, nunca nos comunicamos así que cuando regresé, se había casado. No me importó.

-Parece lógico – dijo Jazz.

Esta vez sonreí. No importaba cuan seria fuera la conversación, siempre lograban sacarle el lado cómico a todo.

-A Nessie le gustan morenos –insinuó Alice con una sonrisita, al cabo de unos minutos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es porque no ha visto mundo – intervino Jazz.

-Aún así, le seguirán gustando morenos.

-Si lo dices por Jake…

-Lo digo por él de hecho, si. – me interrumpió con naturalidad.

Suspiré haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Te gusta o no? – preguntó Emm que no parecía muy cómodo.

-Sí, si me gusta. ¿Eso parece lógico?

No respondieron, así que desvié la mirada de la carretera para mirarlos.

-¿Y bien? – exigí.

-Si, por qué no – dijo Rose con simpleza.

-Claro – coincidió Alice.

-Ya casi llegamos – dijo Emm con el ceño fruncido.

Compré todo lo que necesitaba, mucha comida en realidad y algunas cosas más que llevaría a Denali. Todavía no caía en la cuenta de que mañana subiríamos a un avión. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Jake, tanto que decirle, pero al parecer eso tenía que esperar. Pero lo extrañaba tanto. Evité pensar en la idea de ir a buscarlo a la Push porque eso no estaría bien, las posibilidades, además, eran remotas. Tal vez la distancia y el tiempo que estaríamos separados nos ayudaría a ambos, no estaba segura de pensar en otra cosa, bueno, también en el día de la boda para cuando haga el ridículo frente a todos con unos aros en las manos.

El regreso a casa fue más rápido. Despedí a mis tíos en la puerta dándole las gracias de nuevo y corrí hasta la cabaña. Al entrar, Nieve me saludó como si tuviera tiempo sin verme. Mis padres estaban en su habitación platicando.

-Buenas noches – dije después de unas horas cuando estuve lista para dormir.

-Buenas noches – respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces mañana…

-Mañana nos iremos en el tercer vuelo de la mañana – dijo mamá.

-De acuerdo.

Esa noche tuve un sueño.

Estaba conduciendo mi auto, iba en dirección a la Push. Lo estacioné y me aproximé a la playa. Cuando lo vi, a Jake, corrí hacia él con la ansiedad atascada en el pecho. Él caminaba cerca de la orilla con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Lo noté apesadumbrado.

-¡Jake! – lo llamé.

A diferencia del otro sueño, mi voz salió estridente y cargada de añoro. Él se volvió y me miró. Una sonrisa de alegría apareció en su boca, pero no estaba feliz.

-Volviste – dijo cuando me acerqué.

Me detuve frete a él.

-Te extrañé tanto – lo abracé.

Pero él no reaccionó. Solo se quedó allí, de pie, con los brazos flácidos a los lados.

-Tardaste demasiado – dijo a mi oído.

Subió sus manos y las puso en mis hombros separándome de él.

Me sentí confundida.

-Te dije que iba a volver – dije a media voz.

Jake miró el mar.

-Tardaste demasiado – repitió.

-Jake…

-¡Papi, papi!

Unos niños, se encontraban a unos metros de distancia saludando con la mano a nuestra dirección. Con el ceño fruncido miré a Jake y este les devolvió la mirada a los niños con una sonrisa.

-Mis hijos – me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los míos ya estaban inundados de ellas – Me esperan.

Mi respiración falló y mi cuerpo cayó en las profundidades de un túnel oscuro.


	25. LIBRO 2

LIBRO 2

**JACOB BLACK**

**"La primera vez que te vi, no te conocí, te encontré"**


	26. Chapter 01

**EL BOTIQUIN DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS NO SIRVE DE NADA, ¡DEMONIOS! SI EL REMEDIO ERES TÚ ¿PARA QUE QUIERO CURARME? **

Mi vida, ahora dependía total e irrevocablemente de ella. De esos ojos que me permitieron nacer de nuevo, pero dentro de ellos. De sus labios y de la suave textura que tuve la dicha, al fin, de sentir sobre los míos. Pero antes que todo lo demás, mi rayito de luz, con su misterioso don para hacer ver lo que siente y lo que piensa, porque de otra manera no me hubiera atrevido a dar el primer paso, con su insoportable belleza y toda su inteligencia, ella, solo ella, la razón de mi vida y la única con el poder de arrebatármela, la dueña de mi ser, de mi espíritu y de toda mi anatomía, Renesmee.

El sonido de las olas llegó de nuevo a mis oídos poco a poco, como si estuviera volviendo a la realidad, pero es que pensar en Nessie me alejaba de todo lo que podía ser auténtico o real. Cuando estaba con ella, no podía diferenciar si era de día o de noche, si estaba en un lugar o en otro, pero siempre me encontraba feliz a su lado. Feliz y seguro de mi mismo. Pero ella no estaba. La razón de mi vida no se encontraba a mi lado. El sol comenzaba a salir apenas. Imponiéndose presuntuoso y riéndose de mí, por haberme dado un día más sin ver a Nessie. Me dolía, me devoraba por completo el no estar con ella. Me sentía desdichado y completamente solo. Hubiera preferido no sentir, ni vivir ¿Para qué? No tenía sentido el día a día, levantarme temprano con la monotonía de siempre, nada era importante si no la podía ver, ni tocar. La espera era lo peor, siempre aguardando su llegada, a que de una vez por todas suceda algo, que Nessie me insinuara y dejara ver sus sentimientos, pero no. Me estaba matando. ¡Oh dios! Su piel, tan suave y delicada, pero a la vez fuerte e impenetrable. ¿Pero si me iba de este mundo quien la cuidaría? ¿Quién velaría por su existencia? Esa, era una tarea, mía y solo mía. Aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

Recordé cuando apenas era una niña. Mi niña bonita. Llena de preguntas sobre la vida, y de interminables dudas. Nunca esperé que creciera tan rápido, a sabiendas de su acelerado desarrollo, pero eso fue una bendición. Aún seguía lamentándome por Quil y Embry, pero los envidiaba por la tranquilidad que les profería el que las niñas supieran todo sobre la imprimación. A diferencia de mí, que preferí guardármelo aunque Nessie, con su corta edad lo hubiera entendido a la perfección incluso si se lo hubiera confesado el mismo día de su nacimiento. El mismo día que vi en sus ojos una línea de tiempo, mi vida con ella en pocos segundos. Lo había visto con claridad, como si fuera una película donde pasara todo en cámara rápida, como un flash back de mi propia vida junto a ella.

La imprimación con todo y su poder, no bastaba para mí. Por más que sintiera que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, no era suficiente. Ansiaba como loco que Nessie se enamorara de mi, que de una vez por todas empezara a sentir lo mismo que yo sentía por ella. Deseaba gritarle al mundo que la amo y que ya no aguanto más tener que solo verla, sin poder tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta que mi corazón estalle en mil pedazos dentro de mi pecho. Mis sentimientos hacia ella se encontraban allí latentes, pero necesitaba que Nessie descubriera los suyos por si misma sin tener la imprimación como base. Todo el mundo tenía terminantemente prohibido, sobretodo su familia, de hablarle a Nessie del tema. A Edward siempre le gustó la idea de mi decisión sobre mantener en secreto lo de la impronta y dejar que Nessie lo entendiera algún día por sus propios medios, pero ya veo que no se esperaba el vuelco total que fue, de hecho, antes de tiempo.

El beso, el tormento divino de mi tranquilidad. No había dejado de pensar en eso desde que pasó. Era totalmente masiva la forma en que ese recuerdo copaba por completo mi mente a cualquier hora del día, hasta soñaba con ello. Cuando despertaba volvía a recordarlo con anhelo temiendo olvidarlo aunque eso fuera imposible. Ese Beso tímido y dulce, nunca perdí las esperanzas, pero estaba dejando que las cosas tomaran su rumbo por la mejor vía. Sus labios fueron los mejores que he probado y nunca cambiaría de idea.

Ese beso me había dejado sin armas, además de que me tomó desprevenido, me hizo imaginar muchas cosas, un mundo totalmente nuevo y en el que solo Nessie y yo podíamos vivir. Solos nosotros, sin vampiros ni hombres lobos, ni siquiera con los humanos. Un lugar donde mi Nessie y yo pudiéramos vivir y ver crecer nuestro amor como una semilla o como lo hacen los niños. Pero no la iba a obligar, ni siquiera seguir presionándola para que me dijera lo que siente, si eso no existía en ella, yo no podía hacer nada.

Nessie no era como las demás chicas, como Kim, Emily o Clare, ellas sienten que es con Jared, Sam y Quil con quienes deben estar. Pero Nessie era diferente, no sabía si era por su condición, de estar entre una especie y otra, ser vampira y humana a la vez. Las chicas humanas no tenían opción, estaban perdidamente enamoradas y atadas a ese sentimiento, pero Nessie, ella podía decidir. Eso lo había descubierto hace poco, cuando la vi dudar en el Edén el día en que la besé. Su confusión me tenía aterrado, pero no iba a luchar. La amaba demasiado para hacerlo.

Caminé unos pasos más, esta vez alejándome de la orilla de la playa para que el agua congelada no me empapara los tenis, con la mirada perdida en los minúsculos y numerosos granos de la arena casi blanca. Siempre me pregunté cuantos miles de millones de granitos podría tener solo en el puño de mi mano, contarlos sería difícil, casi imposible de hacerlo pero mi cabeza solo tenía tiempo para contar los días que faltaban para ver a Nessie.

Una maldita boda no podía durar tanto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se prolongaría mi agonía? ¿Dos días? ¿Una semana? ¿Un endemoniado mes? Si, lo más probable era que Nessie estuviera en Denali todo un mes. ¿Pero sería suficiente para ella? Este mes, sería de lo más esencial para nosotros, un mes que le brindaría a Nessie reflexionar todo de forma paralela. Era egoísta si pensaba que regresaría completamente enamorada de mí pero no sé porque sentía que sería decisivo, que ella tendría una nueva visión al regresar. Lo que fuera, de igual forma, yo sería siendo el mismo, seguiría sintiendo lo mismo porque eso nunca cambiaría.

-Te amo Nessie – susurré.

Cuando decidí dar la vuelta para volver a casa, un aullido desgarrador cruzó el viento. Venía del bosque.

-Seth – dije reconociéndolo al instante.

Eché a correr en dirección a la espesura. Lo primero que se me pasó por la mente fueron los nuevos. Seth no había podido controlarlos ni un poco desde que se los encargaron como parte de su deber y es que los chicos eran unos rebeldes, pero el lobo perdía los estribos cada vez que lo hacían enfadar.

Atravesé los árboles como una bala, lo más rápido que me permitían las piernas hacerlo. Enfadado por la grave interrupción que acababa de hacer Seth o los chicos o lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo allí. Me ponía de malas cuando esto pasaba, no terminaba de desprenderme del rostro de mi Renesmee.

-Todo por el deber – musité.

Un nuevo aullido resquebrajó la tranquilidad con la que me aproximaba a los chicos, esta vez me sentí asustado. Los nuevos no habían dado mayores problemas hasta el día en que se les había permitido entrar en fase, pero los últimos días se comportaban muy agresivos y sin control. El primer episodio ocurrió hace dos noches, cuando sucedió la primera riña. Uno de los chicos terminó con un brazo enyesado, Seth pudo salir ileso, pero igual de estropeado que los demás. Eran tres y parecía un batallón en guerra. No estaban de acuerdo en nada, discutían por todo y lo peor era que dos de ellos no se llevaban bien. La situación no era para nada parecida a la temporada en la que Sam nos entrenaba y eso que Paul era un verdadero caso.

Cuando estuve listo, relajé el cuerpo y dejé que el fuego subiera desde mi columna hasta el cerebro. El fuego abrazador recorrió cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo y entonces, sucedió el cambio. Comencé a correr con más rapidez dejando que mis hábiles patas de lobo se desplazaran entre los árboles.

Leah también estaba en fase.

_**¿Qué sucede?**_

_**No lo sé. Supongo que mi hermanito está en problemas de nuevo.**_

_**¿Estás cerca?**_

_**Voy detrás de ti. **_

_**Nos vemos allí.**_

El alboroto se escuchaba a unos metros de distancia, desde donde pude percibir con mi maravillosa audición que los lobos estaban luchando.

Leah me alcanzó en pocos minutos. Corrió muy cerca de mí, a mi derecha, nunca se le olvidaba su lugar.

_**¿Donde habías estado?**_

_**Por ahí, con un a amigo.**_

_**¿Con un amigo, Leah?**_

_**No te importa. Concéntrate en echarme en cara que soy la beta de la manada. No creas que no lo escuché.**_

_**No es mi problema que te metas en lo que no te importa.**_

_**Idiota.**_

Sonreí para mis adentros.

_**Me encanta que seas la beta de la manada, así te encargarás de todo.**_

_**No haré siempre lo que me pidas, imbécil, recuerda que soy tan libre como el viento.**_

_**Si, si. Oye gracias por enviarle la nota a Nessie. Aunque no fue tu mejor movimiento.**_

_**¿Y cómo diablos creías que la iba a sacar de esa casa si estaba con Bella?**_

_**No lo sé Leah, se supone que eres la beta. Tienes las segundas mejores grandes ideas.**_

Leah se lanzó a un lado y me empujó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Casi al instante me levanté y apresuré el paso soltando carcajadas en mi mente. La loba me enseño los dientes.

_**Ya casi llegamos.**_

_**¿Crees que sea Will? **_

_**¿Quién es ese?**_

_**¡Rayos! ¿Jake, no sabes sus nombres?**_

_**No.**_

Era cierto, no los conocía, en sus formas lobunas al menos. Pero no me importaba.

Cuado llegamos lo que vi me dejó estático. Dos de los lobos se encontraban uno encima del otro, revolcándose en el suelo, con sus mandíbulas entrelazadas como si fueran leones furiosos emitiendo sonoros rugidos que salían de sus gargantas, creí ver sangre en unos dientes.

_**Maldita sea, ¡basta!**_

Leah se lanzó hacia ellos.

_**¡Leah espera!**_

Un rugido salió desde mi pecho. Leah se detuvo.

Los otros dos lobos, incluyendo a Seth, intentaban detenerlos, pero se enredaban entre mandíbulas, patas y enormes cabezas de lobo. Aquello parecía una jalea de mango con diferentes tonos de colores. Corrí hacia ellos enterrando las patas en el suelo para coger impulso. Mi tamaño los sobrepasaba así que tomé a uno de los chicos, el que estaba intentando ayudar a Seth, por el cuello, enterrando mis dientes allí donde no podía lastimarlo y lo lancé a un lado. Cuando cayó al suelo sonó con un golpe seco, Leah corrió a ayudarlo.

Me volví, después de cerciorarme que estaba bien metí el hocico entre los chicos, lo mismo hizo Seth, intentando aparatarlos. Pero eso no era suficiente.

_**¡Eres un maldito Jaden! **_

_**¡Ya basta, ya basta! Lo van a lamentar.**_

_**No es tu problema Seth.**_

_**No me…**_

_**¡Es suficiente!**_

Emití un rugido tan fuerte que los chicos, se detuvieron en el acto y me miraron. La escena parecía divertida.

_**Demonios es Jake.**_

_**Se los dije.**_

_**Ya cállate Alan, tú cobarde…**_

_**¡Dije que es suficiente!**_

Los chicos se separaron entre gimoteos y suaves rugidos.

Leah corrió a revisar a su hermano, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

_**¿Se encuentra bien Leah?**_

_**¿Seth estás bien?**_

_**Estoy bien, estoy bien. Oigan solo pedí una ayudita, por qué no le dijeron a Quil o Jared que vinieran también, o a Sam y Paul. ¿Por qué no a todos? hubiéramos hecho una fiesta y todos estarían burlándose de mi sin…**_

_**No seas mal agradecido Seth, tu hermana estaba cerca.**_

_**¿Si claro y tú dónde estabas?**_

_**No es tu problema. **_

_**Dime donde…**_

_**Seth, viejo, déjalo ¿sí?**_

_**No te metas Jake.**_

Leah soltó un rugido y se apartó de él. Me acerqué a los chicos quienes parecían bastante agotados y destartalados.

_**¿Ustedes están bien?**_

_**Si.**_

_**Si.**_

_**¿Y tú, te lastimé?**_

_**No, Jake. Tienes buena mandíbula, pero gracias.**_

_**Por nada.**_

Leah se nos unió.

_**Muy bien cachorritos. Escuchen algo y escuchen bien con esas grandes orejotas que tienen un alcance de varios kilómetros, así que sáquenle provecho y oigan bien lo que les voy a decir. Ya es la tercera vez en esta maldita semana que USTEDES lobos, se les ocurre la maravillosa idea de armar jaleo, y eso, grandísimos idiotas no lo vamos a tolerar… **_

_**Leah… **_

_**Espera Jake, déjala. Mira como los tiene, embelesados. **_

…_**Así que ténganlo por seguro que mi paciencia tiene un límite y créanme que no soy tan adorable como Seth. Si a mí me da la gana de arruinarles el jueguito lo hago, porque puedo ser yo la que tome las riendas de todo esto.**_

_**Leah, gracias pero lo tenía todo controlado.**_

_**Sí, claro.**_

_**Por supuesto.**_

_**Esto no es un maldito juego. Los necesitamos, el pueblo los necesita y aún tenemos que cuidarles el trasero porque no pueden mantenerse controlados.**_

Mientras Leah hablaba los chicos casi tocaban la tierra con sus cuerpos sin atreverse a mirarla.

_**Se los dije.**_

_**Cállate Alan.**_

_**Todo es tu culpa imbécil, idiota.**_

_**¿Mi culpa? Empezaste tú.**_

_**Solo te pisé Will, nada más.**_

_**Oigan chicos, ya basta. Me quiero ir a casa.**_

_**¡Que te calles Alan! **_

Decidí intervenir. Este chico, Alan, me gustaba y no iba a permitir que le hablaran de ese modo. Está vez detallé el color de sus pelajes. Alan parecía ser el menor, no menos de doce años, era de un color más claro que el mío pero en la parte baja de su estomago, hasta sus patas traseras y la cola, era en color crema. El otro chico, el más rabioso Will, era gris plomo y Jaden tenía la cola blanca y su cuerpo era color marrón, no estaban muy lejos de los catorce.

Will, estaba muy alterado y respiraba con furia.

_**Oye amigo, cálmate ¿quieres? Observa como tienes a Alan. Chicos, recuerden que nos mantenemos en contacto por medio de nuestra mente colectiva, tal y como te sientes tú, estás haciendo que los demás lo sientan. No pueden controlarlo aún, pero deben poder intentarlo. Tienen que coordinarse ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Yo haré lo que sea. Esto no lo soporto.**_

_**¡Oh vamos Alan! Eres un niño…**_

_**Oye, deja al chico en paz. **_

_**Tienes a un defensor Alan, y mira quien es nada más. El jefe.**_

Comenzó a reírse.

Un nuevo rugido salió desde mi pecho.

_**Escúchame bien niño, no necesito esto. Hace ya varios años que no tengo por qué preocuparme por controlarme, y no tengo por qué hacerlo ahora, ¿lo entiendes? Ni tú ni yo queremos esto, así que coopera porque si tú pierdes los estribos yo también se hacerlo.**_

El chico retrocedió.

_**¿Estamos o no de acuerdo?**_

_**De acuerdo.**_

_**¡Oh si!**_

_**Ese es el verdadero espíritu del alfa. Bien dicho Jake.**_

_**No hay problema.**_

_**Leah está buenísima ¿no? **_

_**Oye, tú desgraciado.**_

_**¡Seth no!**_

Seth se lanzó de nuevo a la garganta de Jaden.

_**Otra vez no.**_

_**Esto promete ser bueno.**_

_**Ya cállate, ¿pueden ayudar?**_

_**Oyeron eso. Parece un auto.**_

_**Seth ¡ya basta!**_

Seth lanzó un rugido al viento y cuando sus dientes estaban justo en la cara de Jaden un aroma se coló por las aletas de mi nariz. Un aroma inconfundible. Todo el mundo quedó paralizado. Mis ojos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía aquel olor. De pie junto a un árbol, se encontraba Nessie, paralizada con los ojos entornados y expresión de horror y frente a ella un Will totalmente llevado por sus instintos, mostrándole los dientes y a punto de atacar.

_**¿Qué hace aquí?**_

_**Oh no.**_

_**Nessie, cielo no te muevas.**_

Entonces recordé que ella no podía escucharme.

_**La chica es vampira, puedo olerla.**_

_**NO WILL, QUEDATE DONDE ESTÁS.**_

_**Tranquilo, viejo, tenlo por seguro que esto va a quedar en la historia. **_

_**No, espera…**_

No me había dado cuenta de lo lejos que me encontraba de Nessie y lo mucho que se había alejado Will de nuestra posición. Los nervios me aniquilaron, era una sensación asesina.

_**WILL, QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS.**_

_**Jake no. El no te está escuchando. Ya no.**_

_**Jake…**_

_**Leah, Seth, encárguense de los otros. **_

_**No, Jake. Si avanzas, el también lo hará. Le puede hacer daño.**_

_**¡Háganlo!**_

Ellos obedecieron y se movieron hacia los otros dos chicos quienes también parecían deseosos de entrar en acción. El cuerpo de Will se convulsionaba de la adrenalina que sentía. Tenía deseos de mostrar sus habilidades y de una vez por todas matar al que creía su enemigo, Alan y Jaden también lo sentían. Eso no ayudaba.

_**Sáquenlos de aquí, ahora.**_

_**No te voy a dejar solo. **_

_**En absoluto, no.**_

_**¡Maldita sea!**_

Podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Nessie, del otro lado. Deseaba que no moviera ni un musculo pues Will estaba dispuesto a atacar ante cualquier movimiento.

_**Nessie, cielo, no te muevas por favor. Tú lo sabes, tú sabes cómo es esto. Por favor, quédate allí, quédate allí.**_

¡Demonios! como me gustaría que me oyera. Esto no podía ser real. ¿Qué es lo que hacía Renesmee aquí?

-¿Oye, estas bien? – dijo Nessie mirándolo.

_**Mejor que bien preciosa.**_

_**Muy mal, muy mal.**_

_**¿Cómo le dijo? ¿Preciosa?**_

_**No.**_

_**Yo creo que sí.**_

_**No.**_

_**MALDITA SEA, le acaba de decir preciosa a Nessie…**_

_**Calma Jake, tranquilo. Nessie está en peligro. Eso es más importante que tus celos.**_

_**Un movimiento en falso y…**_

_**Ni lo digas…**_

_**Que empiece la acción.**_

_**¡Cállate!**_

_**Jake has algo, por favor.**_

_**Esto no está nada bien, nada bien.**_

_**¡DETENTE WILL!**_

_**Esto de ser lobo me encanta cada día más.**_

_**¡Cierra la boca Jaden!**_

_**¡¿Pueden callarse maldita sea?**_

_**Lo siento Jake.**_

_**¡Bah!**_

Nessie me observaba con preocupación. Si le pasaba algo me iba a morir. Tenía que alejarla de él. Will era muy joven y muy fuerte y la sobrepasaba en tamaño. Comencé a desplazarme despacio hacia un lado, de modo que pudiera estar entre ellos. Will también avanzaba, despacio, sin mirar a los lados, solo a su objetivo.

Entonces Nessie dio un paso adelante.

_**¡NOOO!**_

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Will se lanzó hacia ella con la mandíbula abierta enseñando sus grandes fauces, con horror vi como sus cuerpos se encontraban y se golpeaban el uno al otro, el grito ahogado de Nessie me petrificó pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, incluso si corría demasiado rápido para interponerme, el cuerpo de Will salió disparado por los aires y dio contra un árbol, luego cayó al suelo, pero se incorporó casi al instante.

_**Oh, qué bien, quieres jugar ¿no?**_

Will desnudó los dientes.

_**Ella no, pero yo sí.**_

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, liberando a la bestia que había en mí. Nessie era mi punto débil pero también el motivo por el cual mataría hasta a un miembro de la manada. Me estrellé contra su cuerpo y con toda la furia contenida le mordí el cuello inhabilitándolo, el luchó por unos segundos enterrando las garras y los dientes donde podía pero al final no pudo moverse más, yo era más fuerte y más viejo.

Lo siguiente que recordé fue que Leah y Seth intentaban detenerme.

_**Déjalo Jake, lo vas a matar.**_

_**Vamos hermano, suéltalo. **_

_**Hazlo Jake, por favor.**_

_**¡Déjenme en paz!**_

-Jake, cielo, vamos, déjalo ya, estoy bien. Mírame.

Nessie se desplomó en el suelo frente a mí. Parecía asustada.

-Por favor, vamos a casa – me pidió.

Sinceramente, si Nessie no me hubiera pedido que parara, hubiera matado al chico. Aflojé los dientes y dejé que el cuello estrangulado de Will se resbalara hasta que cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-Creo que lo lastimé – Nessie miró el cuerpo de Will arrugando el ceño con gesto de preocupación – Una costilla tal vez.

_**Nessie te aseguro que con Jake tuvo más que suficiente.**_

_**¿Leah, puedes encargarte de esto?**_

_**Claro.**_

_**Voy a matar a Seth. **_

Me abalancé hacia el chico que tenía toda la pinta de haber visto un espanto.

_**Que haces, NO…**_

_**POR QUÉ NO SE LOS DIJISTE ¿POR QUÉ?**_

_**Lo siento, lo siento**_.

Mis patas estaban sobre el pecho de Jake.

_**Rayos, Seth. ¿No les dijiste que Nessie estaba con él?**_

_**¡Se me pasó, lo olvidé!**_

_**¿LO OLVIDASTE? DEMONIOS SETH. **_

_**¿Es tu chica?**_

_**¿La chica está contigo?**_

_**Pero es vampira...**_

_**¡Cállense todos!**_

-¿¡Jacob que haces!– musitó Nessie enterrando los dedos en mi cuello peludo tirando hacia un lado.

Miré a Seth con ganas de matarlo. Estaba furioso. Me separé de él y corrí a los árboles en dirección a casa.

_**Sígueme Nessie.**_

Como si me hubiera escuchado, me siguió y corrió a mi lado. En unos minutos estuvimos en mi casa. Nessie abrió la puerta con la llave que estaba perfectamente guardada bajo la alfombra de la entrada, Nessie siempre supo la ubicación de la misma. Abrió y me dejó pasar. No había nadie. Corrí a mi habitación, nunca había intentado pasar por la puerta de mi habitación en fase así que hice lo que pude y entré, apenas cabía en el reducido espacio.

Relajé mi cuerpo de nuevo, a pesar de lo tenso que me sentía, el fuego abandonó mi cuerpo. Estaba sudando y temblaba de ira. Intenté calmarme, Nessie me esperaba afuera. Busqué algo que ponerme, mis pantalones estaban sobre la cama, me los puse con torpeza inspiré profundo y salí.

Ella estaba apoyada contra la pared del pasillo esperándome. Con la cabeza ladeada a un lado y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. La observé detalladamente. Estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que la vi. Su hermosa figura estaba envuelta en un abrigo grueso de viaje y su cabello rojo broncíneo resplandecía como siempre.

Me sonrió.

-Hey – dije.

Caminé por el pasillo y me coloqué frente a ella, muy cerca.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimó verdad? – pregunté examinando su cuerpo.

Entonces Nessie me abrazó.

-Estaba tan asustada Jake. Te juró que no lo vi venir, te lo juro. Sé que siempre me has dicho… sabía que era uno de los nuevos pero…

-Hey hey, Nessie – la tomé por los hombros buscando su mirada – Tranquila, no fue tu culpa.

-Jake…

-Seth no les dijo que estabas conmigo, fue su culpa. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Pero yo…

-Solo estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado…

-¡Está bien! solo intento decirte que estás herido, cielo santo.

-¿Qué? - dije casi al mismo tiempo.

-Jake estás sangrando.

-¡Oh no! Quédate donde estas, buscaré un paño. No respires Nessie.

Ella se echó a reír. Su sonrisa me mataba. Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Ven acá.

Me tomó de la mano, al contacto me estremecí, y me llevó al sofá.

-Siéntate ahí. Ya vuelvo.

Me dejó en la sala y fue a la cocina.

Estaba demasiado cansado para protestar, no había dormido bien. Hice una inspección rápida a mi cuerpo, tenía rasguños en mi brazo izquierdo. En mi pecho había una gran línea roja, de allí venía el escándalo. Siempre pensé que la sangre llamaba mucho la atención. Lo cierto era que parecía profunda, me escocía.

Nessie volvió unos segundos después con un pañito en sus manos y un poco de agua en un envase. La observé cómo se sentaba a mi lado, su abrigo ya no estaba.

-No es necesario – dije con una voz débil.

-¡Shh shh! Recuéstate, esto dolerá un poco.

Nessie puso una mano en mi frente y la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás. No opuse resistencia. Estaba frito.

Cerré los ojos.

Sentí su cabello suave y sedoso caer sobre mi pecho y abdomen. Inspiré profundo y el aroma, dulce y delicado, me embriagó. No necesité relajarme pues ya Nessie me había ahorrado el trabajo.

-¿Estás listo?

-La verdad…

Una sensación de ardor me hizo abrir los ojos al instante y con un grito de dolor me retorcí en el sofá. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco, si Nessie estaba allí para calmarme, eso estaba bien.

-Lo siento, lo siento – dijo con desesperación.

-Estoy bien – mentí con un hilo de voz.

Ella se sonrió un poco y siguió con el trabajo. La segunda vez no me dolió tanto pero sentí que se me entumecía la herida y comenzaba a punzar.

-Demonios – dije antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tengo que suturarla, es muy profunda.

Eso no parecía una gran idea dado que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría Nessie conmigo, necesitaba cada microsegundo para estar con ella y una simple herida no iba a arruinar el momento.

-Ya vuelvo.

-No.

Ella frunció los labios.

-Da igual si coces la herida, ¿por qué no la dejas así? O por qué mejor no me besas, así sanará más rápido.

La miré. Renesmee me devolvió la mirada clavando en mí sus ojos redondos achocolatados. Sus ojos siempre me parecieron un punto fijo de descanso, de alegría, podría morir dentro de ellos y no saberlo.

-Eso no lo haré ahora – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Besarte. Tengo que suturar una herida.

Medio sonreí. No sé por qué comencé a sentirme débil y con mucho sueño. Pero no podía derrumbarme ahora. Nessie estaba aquí.

Ella se levantó y volvió a la cocina.

-¿Donde tienen el antiséptico? – musitó.

-Aquí – dije.

La escuché volver sobre sus pasos hasta la sala.

-¿Donde?

Como pude me incliné y tomé su mano y la halé hacia mí. Nessie cayó sobre mí pecho. Sentí dolor pero no dije ni pío.

-Jake, te voy a lastimar.

La apreté fuerte con mis brazos ignorando el dolor punzante de la herida de mi pecho. Solo ella me importaba.

-Pero Jake…

-Bésame ¿sí? Por favor.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que tuve que alejarme un poco para verla mejor. Nessie abrió la boca para refutar y luego la cerró. También cerró sus ojos y luego dio un largo suspiro.

-Jake – comenzó en voz baja.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa Nessie. Lo siento.

Moría de vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en voz alta cuando ni siquiera estaba en fase? Aparté la mirada a otro lado y sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-Jake…

Sin titubear la miré.

-Luego nos encargaremos de esto – dijo derrotada.

Un cosquilleo sacudió mi estomago.

-Lo que tú digas.

Busqué su boca con desesperación. Con anhelo. Encontré sus labios al mismo tiempo que Nessie lanzaba un suspiro que me hizo estremecer. Ella, en un intento por estar más cómoda, separó sus rodillas apoyándolas del sofá, una a cada lado de mis piernas. La sostuve por la cintura separándola un poco de mí pero ella se encontraba aferrada con sus manos en mi cuello como si no fuera suficiente la poca distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos. Como era de esperarse, nuestros labios se retorcieron con furia llenos de pasión, de fuego, de un "cielos, al fin" era tan así que casi dolía besarla. Me abrí paso en su boca, buscando mi lugar en ella pero nuestras respiraciones se volvieron un jadeo incesante en el que nuestros alientos se cruzaron el uno al otro mezclándose en nuestras bocas. Mi labio inferior quedó atrapado en sus dientes y allí supe que ya no existían límites. Una de mis manos subió hasta su cuello y allí la sostuve, atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, la necesitaba cerca, más cerca. Esa sensación en la parte baja de mi estomago me embargó y que bien me sentí en ese momento, Nessie parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo. El dolor en la herida me mataba, pero seguí besándola. Me dolía demasiado, pero la besé más aún. Hasta que ella misma soltó un gemido.

-Espera – susurró entre mis labios

Nessie se separó lentamente de mí poniendo sus dedos en mi boca.

Para ese momento comprendí que nuestro beso fue más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, pudo haber sido peor, en tal caso no lo habría podido resistir mas pero de aquí en adelante tendría que evitar los besos demasiados largos con Renesmee. Si es que había más de ellos. La observé, ella se veía conflictuada, indecisa pero definitivamente igual que yo, igual de culpable. Con lentitud bajó de mis piernas y las cruzó al sentarse en el sofá, no se alejó de mí, pero giró la cabeza a un lado y en ese instante me encontré mirando hacia la dirección opuesta a la que Nessie había visto. Estuvimos así por un largo minuto. Sin decir nada, sin palabras en la boca, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos y en nuestra culpa.

Me sentí embotado, quizá un poco mareado.

-Necesito saber…dime si – Nessie titubeó – Dime si estarás aquí cuando regrese.

Me miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Nessie claro que si, por qué…

-No importa. Necesitaba estar segura que al volver estarás aquí.

-Te estaré esperando – dije con firmeza.

No sé por qué sentí un alivio tremendo y una emoción indescriptible en mi pecho cuando Nessie me tomó de nuevo por las mejillas y me atrajo a su boca. A pesar de la torpe posición en la que se encontraban nuestros cuerpos, mi mano terminó por caer en el cuello de Nessie sintiendo el magnetismo que emanaba. Sus besos fueron más dulces.

Esta vez fui yo el que la separó sutilmente de mí.

-Eso quiere decir que ya te vas – dije acariciando el contorno de su mejilla.

-Volveremos pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto?

-No lo sé – confesó.

Reclinamos la cabeza del sofá al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Mis dedos juguetearon con los suyos con lentitud, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía puesto que toda mi atención se centraba en el rostro de Nessie. Luego llevé su mano a mi boca y besé el dorso.

-Lamento que no puedas venir – se quejó - No lo entiendo es que creí que pensaban diferente.

-No te preocupes. No hay problema.

-En su defensa puedo decir que van a tener algunos invitados "chupasangre". Nadie conoce a los lobos además de ellas y nosotros.

-Eso creo. ¿Cómo está Nieve?

Ella me miró y sonrió.

-Está de lo mejor. Está empezando a ganar fuerza y tamaño. Sus ojos ya no son tan azules, creo que ahora son más oscuros, como color almendra Jake, es extraño ¿no? La cachorra es inteligente y duerme en mi cama, no puedo hacer nada para sacarla de allí pero me acompaña a todos lados, ama a Emm y a Bella…es simplemente – suspiró – Gracias Jake, Nieve es muy importante para mí. En serio gracias.

-Al menos conocerá unos cuantos vampiros.

-No le quitaré el ojo de encima.

Sonreí.

-¿Jake? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si?

-¿Donde la conseguiste? – inquirió con curiosidad.

Asumí que hablaba de Nieve.

-Un chico la iba a mandar a la perrera. No sabía siquiera su raza ni su edad. Me dijo que era una Alaska siberiano pero yo, luego descubrí que era una Malamute y que apenas tenía ocho meses. La traje a casa y en la primera que pensé fue en ti.

Recordé el día en que la traje, no se despegó de mí un segundo.

-¿Como sabes todo eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Son perros originarios de la zona ártica y es una de las razas más antiguas, desde los perros de trineo. Billy me dijo que fueron criados por una tribu llamada Mahlemiut.

Nessie entornó lo ojos.

-Fueron utilizados en la segunda guerra mundial para llevar heridos y también en grandes expediciones al círculo polar, así que pueden aguantar mucho frio y peso – continué.

-¿No es una loba? – preguntó incrédula.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Ja! Papá tendrá que escuchar esto. Alice fue la única que acertó.

Ignoraba el significado de aquellas palabras pero me hizo recordar algo.

-¿Ness, como han marchado las cosas con Edward?

Había estado pensando en eso desde que la dejé en la carretera el día del parque. Edward no era fácil pero me costaba creer que las cosas resultaran tan mal como para preocuparme. Aunque Bella estaba de intermediaria, con todo su temperamento y terquedad que perfectamente heredó Nessie, seguramente y si no me equivocaba, los padres de Renesmee debieron haber tenido un cruce de palabras en cualquier momento. Imaginé a Bella apoyándome porque ella sabía que esto sucedería a pesar de haber sido tan pronto.

Ella transformó el rostro en una mueca.

-Mejorando. Aún no acepta que me gustas.

No había terminado de recuperarme del "mejorando" cuando esas palabras chocaron contra mí como si me hubiera estrellado con un iceberg en pleno océano pacifico. Nessie lo notó, se dio cuenta de lo congelado que me habían dejado aquellas palabras, que además de ser un enorme cubo de hielo, también parecían ser una inmensa llamarada de fuego, un fuego que calcinó mi pecho. Era ese tipo de calor espontaneo acompañado de escalofríos y un sudor frío inexplicable que me recorrió el cuerpo. Además de haberme tocado la tecla, lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que lo creí cierto. "aún no acepta que me gustas, aún no acepta que me gustas." ¿Le gusto? Eso había dicho. Entonces, como hormigas en tropel cuando se dirigen hacia su hormiguero, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago que subió hasta mi garganta y me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-Así que, imagino, que tampoco acepta que tú también me gustas – me atreví.

Otro cosquilleo.

Nessie bajó la vista, avergonzada. Que hermosa se veía cuando parecía tímida, ruborizada. El color de su cabello contrastaba perfectamente con el color de sus mejillas. La observé, detallé con más aprecio el contorno de su mentón, sus labios, mi perdición, se torcieron cuando comenzó a morderlos con ansiedad.

-Bella dice que mejorará con el tiempo – murmuró.

-¿Eso dice tu madre, eh? – dije alzando su rostro con mi mano para que me mirara.

¡Cielos! Sus ojos, que hermosos.

Tomé un mechón de pelo ondulado que le sobresalía y lo acerqué a mi nariz. Inspiré profundo y me embriagué de ese dulce perfume. Nessie sonrió cuando dejé caer el mechón de mi mano rebotando contra su mejilla.

-Cereza – dije.

-Cerezas, son las que tendrás que buscar cuando vuelva. Me debes una explicación. – musitó con suavidad.

-Pues, no es temporada de cerezas, pero las buscaría hasta debajo de la tierra.

Se echó a reír.

-Puedo decirte lo que sea, ahora. – dije con decisión.

-No ahora.

Me miró con ojos dulces y una sonrisa que me atravesó el pecho.

-Pareces cansado. Por qué no duermes un…

-No quiero dormir. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que es lo que debo explicarte? – la interrumpí queriendo que me hiciera la misma pregunta que necesitaba tanto responderle.

-No es necesario. Ya lo sé todo.

Me sentí decepcionado, pero de mi mismo. No, ella no podía saberlo todo. No sabe que la amo, no puede saber que me muero por ella. Renesmee, No puedes saber el daño que me hace que solo pretendas ser mi amiga cuando yo deseo ser más que eso para ti. No lo sabes porque soy un maldito cobarde que no puede confesarte su amor.

Asentí.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, cuando vuelva, tendrás que tener cerezas para mí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya te vas?

Su rostro se entristeció.

-Es tarde. Debo tomar un vuelo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunté sin esperanzas.

Nessie rio con melancolía.

-Quédate. Descansa ¿sí? Hazlo por mí.

Suspiré.

Nos levantamos del sofá y la acompañé afuera. En el umbral de la puerta me detuvo con una mano y me abordó. Nuestros labios, de nuevo, se retorcieron con dulzura. No me bastó tenerla a la altura de mi mentón así que la tomé de la cintura y la alcé en vilo. Nessie me besó como si llevara años y no días haciéndolo. Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello cual coala, no quería dejarla ir. Separó su boca de la mía mirándome a los ojos y esta vez escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y el mentón.

Estuvimos así, abrazados, por largo rato.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho – dije a media voz.

-Yo también – sentí sus labios moverse en mi cuello con dificultad.

Cuando la dejé en el suelo, me sentí desdichado.

-Ya me voy. Iré directo al aeropuerto.

-De acuerdo – dije con la mirada gacha.

Sentí sus ojos clavados en mí. Vi como llevaba su mano a la cabeza y la enterraba en su cabello, después de un segundo, se escuchó un leve desgarrón.

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunté horrorizado cuando me entregó un mechón de pelo en la mano.

-Es para ti.

-Nessie que…

-Tómalo. Quiero que lo tengas.

Me sentí totalmente mal. ¿Hasta qué punto hacía sentir mal a Nessie como para que tuviera que arrancar un mechón de su cabello? Yo no tenía nada que darle y no es que no hubiera hecho lo mismo. Me había cortado el pelo recientemente. Lo tomé con meticulosidad, como si fuera algo sumamente delicado y lo era. Para que no se dispersaran en mi mano, le hice un nudo en la parte superior donde habían sido desgarrados.

-Nos vemos Jake – me acarició la mejilla y luego comenzó a alejarse de mí.

No podía dejarla ir así.

-Espera.

Nessie se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

Rebusqué en mi bolsillo con desesperación rogando porque estuviera allí lo que buscaba. No encontré más que la tira de cuero con que amarraba mis pantalones al tobillo cuando entraba en fase. No sabía exactamente que estaba buscando pero me sentí exasperado al no tener nada que darle a Nessie.

-Yo…

Ella tomó el cordón de mi mano y lo observó por un segundo. Luego sonrió y me miró.

-Me llevaré esto y esto otro – dijo dándome un beso rápido en los labios.

-Espera ¿quieres llevarte eso? – dije recobrándome de aquel beso.

-Sí.

-Pero es una simple tira de cuero, está sucia y…

-La quiero – dijo con firmeza.

Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y luego me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Me la pones? Por favor…

Me extendió la tira con una sonrisa radiante.

Sin decir nada y hacer más que su voluntad, tomé su mano y e hice una especie de diseño rápido y la puse alrededor de su muñeca. No me había fijado en su vestimenta. Llevaba puestos unos zapatos de tacón fino y un vestido muy pegado a su cuerpo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, no tuvo ningún daño previo al ataque de Will, parecía intacto. Hasta ese momento no me había detenido a observar con detalle lo madura y mujer que se veía Nessie.

-Gracias – dijo.

La escena era extraña pero me pareció hermoso el momento, especial. Era como una especie de intercambio de objetos simbólicos, como parte de una promesa.

Nessie me dio su mano y con la otra libre tomó el mechón de cabello. Lo observó de la misma forma con que había mirado la tira de cuero, luego hizo una trenza y la amarró en mi muñeca dándole varias vueltas. Se veía extrañamente hermoso.

-Gracias. Se ve precioso.

-Cuídate ¿sí? – dijo.

La abracé queriendo morir en ese instante.

-Tú también.

Nuestros ojos se detuvieron en los del otro por unos segundos, diciendo adiós. Un adiós silencioso y desgarrador, que si llegaba hasta nuestras gargantas dolería aún más. Era mejor callarlo. Entonces, Lentamente se alejó de mí, hasta que se perdió de vista entre los árboles y otra vez, me sentí el hombre más infeliz del mundo.


	27. Chapter 02

**Salvados por un ángel, maldecidos por el cielo… ¿¡Qué diablos pasó ahí!**

-Vamos viejo ¡anímate! Lo pasaremos bien, eso te lo prometo – decía Seth a cada instante.

Ya se parecía a un zancudo cuando te zumba cerca del oído, lo espantas y vuelve a zumbar tan insistente que terminas aplastándolo contra algo. Pero no le podía hacer eso a mi hermano. No si alguien me lo impedía. Aún le tenía ganas a Seth desde lo ocurrido en el bosque con Nessie, si algo le hubiera pasado por su culpa y su "lo olvide, lo siento" ahora estaría rogando por su vida. Estaba enfado y él lo sabía, no se por qué diablos se esmeraba tanto en hacer las paces conmigo si tenía claro que nunca le perdonaría su grave error. Después del sermón que le di cuando fui hasta su casa no le habían quedado más ganas de hablarme, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo de más.

-Te dije que no Seth – dije con tranquilidad pero las palabras salieron empujadas desde mi garganta.

Seth frunció los labios.

-Amigo estás mal. Escucha esto, "Nessie va a regresar" – intervino Paul alargando la última frase abriendo mucho la boca.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Estaba cansado que me repitieran lo mismo.

-Lo sé – murmuré manteniendo la paciencia.

-Mira, creo que deberías salir de casa un rato y comer algo quizá, pero tienes que divertirte un poco ¿de acuerdo?

-Seth no…

-Espera. Escúchame – dijo cuando comencé a incorporarme.

-Me largo.

-¿Te vas? ¿Eso es todo?

Me detuve en medio de la sala. Esto era insólito, ya no podía estar ni en mi propia casa, ellos debían irse y dejarme en paz, solo, como quería estar.

-¿Prefieren irse ustedes?

Seth se desplomó en el sofá resoplando. Paul siguió mirando el televisor pero Quil se levantó y me hizo señas para salir. Quería estar solo, no necesitaba sermones pero igual saldría de casa con o sin él. La fiesta en la playa era el tema de conversación de todos en la Push, últimamente se estaban organizando muchas de ellas pero no tenía ganas de ir. Las últimas dos semanas la había pasado mal, sin saber de Nessie ni de su regreso, era como estar ciego, o como si faltara una parte indispensable en mi cuerpo, ¿el corazón? pero era inútil que los chicos intentaran razonar conmigo, simplemente estaba sumido en una depresión que no me dejaba ni respirar. Cada vez que recordaba a Nessie sentía una presión en el estomago que a veces me costaba esconder.

-¿Hermano, que te pasa? Tú no eres así – comenzó Quil mientras caminábamos a ningún lugar.

Suspiré.

-¿Que es lo que está mal? Quiero decir, sé que Nessie…

Mi rostro se contorsionó. El pareció notarlo así que dejó la frase en el aire.

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero debes salir adelante, Nessie está viva, habla y anda como cualquier otra persona.

-Eso lo dices porque Clear siempre ha estado a tu lado, no puedes saber cómo me siento – la frase sonó vacía y sin expresión.

-Sé cómo te sientes, somos hermanos Jake, ¡caray!

Sabía lo que quería decir porque los chicos estaban artos de mí. Cuando entrabamos en fase no hacía otra cosa más que pesar en Nessie y eso era algo agobiante para ellos. Pero no me importaba pues mi único consuelo era recordarla, recordar sus besos, aunque me hiciera daño saber que ella no sentía absolutamente nada por mí.

Me detuve y lo miré.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de que Clear no quiera estar contigo cuando sea mayor? - pregunté.

Quil frunció el ceño con la expresión herida. Clear era un tema delicado para él, así como lo era Nessie para mí.

-Sabes que eso es imposible Jake, la magia nos une.

-Pues esa magia no tiene el mismo efecto en nosotros. No puedes saber cómo diablos me siento porque no tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo en este mismo instante – Casi grité.

Quil bajó la vista.

-Explícamelo – pidió.

Seguí caminando dejándolo atrás, pero él me siguió.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues creo que deberías drenar todo eso, te estás inflando como un globo Jake, vas a explotar un día de estos. Debes dejarlo salir.

Quizás tenía razón pero si de algo servía el que a cada momento me dijeran que era tan terco como Nessie, lo cual me gustaba, entonces por qué no solo se acostumbran a ello y me dejan en paz con mi terquedad.

-Gracias, de verdad Quil pero – no quería sonar demasiado dura con él – Necesito estar solo.

Lo miré.

-En verdad te agradezco que te preocupes pero necesito pensar y no puedo con toda esa música en la playa.

-¿Extrañas la playa tan sola como lo era antes eh?

Sonreí sin ganas.

-¿Vendrás?

-Lo intentaré ¿de acuerdo? – mentí.

El sonrió y luego chocamos los puños. Me volví para seguir mi camino pero Quil me detuvo tomándome del bazo.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿sí? La luz está allí, solo que debes saber donde encontrarla.

Me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias amigo.

Mientras me alejaba de mi hermano que solo intentaba ayudar, no pude evitar sentir rabia. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Acaso era tan mal tipo para que tuviera que pagar una condena como esta? La condena de sus ojos redondos y achocolatados cuando me miraban, la condena de sus labios, de su cuerpo. Mis ojos se humedecieron, esto me pasaba últimamente, por eso mi insistencia en estar solo. Si quería llorar podía hacerlo sin que nadie me viera, sin que nadie sintiera lástima por mí, y sin testigos que pudieran hablar demasiado y que esto llegara a los oídos de Nessie. No me avergonzaba llorar por ella, por Nessie, es la única por la cual lo he hecho.

Seguí caminando sin tener un lugar exacto al cual llegar, a ningún lado en particular porque a donde fuera escucharía su risa contagiosa, distinguiría su aroma o sus pasos acelerados corriendo por el bosque. ¡Demonios! Sabía que Nessie estaba en Denali, que se encontraba bien pero al parecer no soportaba estar tan lejos de ella y sumado a eso el hecho de no saber qué cosas le estarían pasando por la mente en ese instante, si estaría pensando en mi, en los dos. Mi vida se resumía en eso, me estaba consumiendo la incertidumbre, el no saber.

Por fin, llegué al lugar al que siempre terminaba visitando. Caminé frente a la casa de Nessie y me senté en las escaleras del porche. Oculté mi rostro con las manos reprimiendo las ganas de llorar pero mis ojos estaban desbordados. El dolor en mi pecho era muy fuerte para lo débil que me encontraba. Solo me quedaba el consuelo de nuestro último encuentro. Miré mi muñeca y acaricié el mechón de pelo que Nessie había desgarrado de su cuero cabelludo, Luego lo llevé a mi nariz e inspiré profundo. El mismo olor, aun intacto se filtró por mi nariz como el aire fresco. Entonces me calmé.

En medio de mi aturdimiento escuché que alguien se estaba acercando. Me levanté despacio y miré a todos lados. ¿Quién podría ser? Sea lo que sea o quien sea, no tenía permitido danzar por estos lados. Cuando estaba listo para entrar en fase, solo por si acaso, Leah apareció entre los árboles.

-¡Jake! – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

La miré como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia. Ella avanzó y se detuvo frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – contesté secando rápidamente el rastro de lágrimas de mi mejilla.

-Oye a-migo – dijo separando la sílaba - Recuerda que tú mismo dijiste que…

-Si lo que sea.

-Si lo que sea. ¿Iras a la fiesta? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

Suspiré.

-¿Si, estoy verdaderamente ansioso por ir, no lo notas? – inquirí con hostilidad.

Leah se quedó mirándome con la expresión ofendida.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo Jake? – Preguntó – No tengo la culpa que todo esto te este pasando, ni yo ni tus hermanos. ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto te está matando? No puedes simplemente andar furioso con todo el mundo como si tuviéramos la culpa que Nessie este confundida con sus sentimientos hacia ti, por te lo digo, esa chica te adora Jake, te quiere, pero tú no has hecho lo mejor para estar con ella, ¿por qué? Pues por la estúpida idea de "dejar que ella decida", eso es ridículo, ahora te lo digo y si pretendes que todo mejore con tu actitud estas equivocado porque si alguien ha sufrido he sido yo, y mírame. No es lo peor que te ha pasado. Nessie volverá y cuando lo haga tú grandísimo idiota le dirás lo que sientes, le confesarás todo hasta lo que pasó entre Bella y tú, que la imprimaste y que no puedes vivir sin ella sino por ella, para que todo esto se acabe y tu vuelvas a corretear por ahí agitando la cola como lo hacías antes ¿captaste? – añadió chasqueando los dedos.

Parpadeé.

-Acabas de decir – me detuve sin poderlo creer – Acabas de decir que… ¿pretendes que le diga lo que pasó entre su madre y yo? ¡¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Estás demente? ¿Quieres que la pierda de esa manera tan estúpida?

-Estúpido eres tú Jacob, ¿cómo le vas a ocultar semejante cosa, ah? Pensé que se lo dirías, no hoy ni mañana pero pensé que serías sincero con ella.

Apreté lo puños de mis manos.

-No puedo traicionarla de ese modo.

-Eso quiere decir que vas a dejar que esto siga en secreto. ¿Jake no has pensado que quizá sea mejor para los dos que le digas todo lo que sientes?

-No sería más sencillo – refuté.

-¡Pero no te queda otra opción! – dijo con impaciencia.

-Si la hay.

-¿Está es tu opción? ¿Quedarte solo? Sin el amor de tu vida, sin la mujer que amas y sin la misma mujer que algún día tendrá tus hijos. ¿O qué? ¿Eso tampoco se lo has dicho?

-No se lo he dicho porque no sabe lo de la impronta, Leah.

-Pues has un pequeño esfuerzo Jake, por ti, por ella, que es inocente de todo lo que está pasando.

-No está lista.

-¿¡Cómo diablos lo sabes! – dijo en voz alta.

Me detuve por un segundo a respirar. Necesitaba apoyarme en algo, me senté de nuevo en las escaleras y sopesé lo que me estaba diciendo Leah. Ella se acercó y se sentó cerca de mí.

-¿Jacob, la amas?

-¡Claro que la amo!

-Entonces no tienes por qué esperar más. Entrégate Jake, estoy segura que Nessie está lista.

-¿Pero qué pasará con Edward?

Leah lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Al diablo con él.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil.

-Tiene que comprender que amas a su hija y que ella nació para estar contigo, la magia Jake, la magia.

-Entonces al diablo con la magia porque no ha funcionado.

-Maldita sea – dijo Leah con serenidad y fastidio a la vez, como si estuviera tratando de razonar con un niño pequeño.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-La necesitas, pero debes darle un empujoncito. Jake, las flores no crecen por si solas, hay que cuidarlas, regarlas, cortarle las ramas secas y todo eso para que pueda ser frondosa y hermosa.

Flores, muy acertada comparación, mi Nessie era tan hermosa como una flor.

-Así mismo pasa con el amor, él nace, pero debes alimentarlo, llenarlo de sentimientos, de caricias de cariño, de besos. De palabras bonitas – Me dio un puñetazo amigable en el hombro – De sinceridad.

-Estás muy poética. ¿Que estas tomando? – sonreí.

-Es en serio Jake.

-Lo siento.

Bajé la vista avergonzado. En mi vida Leah me hablado así.

-No te derrumbes porque Nessie aún no te lo diga, pero sé que es si, ella te ama Jake. Eso está escrito quizá desde antes que tú nacieras. Eres el único lobo que ha imprimado a una Hibrida.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo grandioso, quiero decir, lo de la impronta fue lo máximo pero mira lo que eso ha significado para mí y para ella. Quizá por eso es imposible que todo funcione bien.

-No todo cae del cielo Jacob.

-Lo sé. Pero pensé que mi vida iba a ser mejor después de…

-Hey, hey, no hace falta recordar el pasado – me interrumpió.

-Quiero decir, eso está más que olvidado, lo que hubo entre Bella y yo, que de hecho no fue nada, pasó solo por…

-La magia. Ella iba a traer al mundo a la mujer de tu vida. – dijo sonriéndome.

Asentí.

-¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso de todo esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Que lo puedes hacer, que tienes con quien hacerlo. Tienes por quien luchar. Eso te mantiene alejado del pecado.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunté.

-Al parecer soy la única de la manada que puede hacer lo quiera mientras no tenga un objeto de impronta que me ate completamente a sus sentimientos y que no pueda ver otra cosa que no sea a esa persona y todo lo demás que ya tu sabes, bla, bla.

Enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente el pecado del que hablas? – mi voz sonó demasiado baja. Estaba intentando mantener el hilo de la conversación.

Se encogió de hombros mirando al frente como si estuviera imaginándolo.

Tal vez estaba un poco despistado, ido o lo que sea, pero eso no significaba que no supiera de qué hablaba Leah. Lo había visto en su mente pero nunca pensé que se atrevería a confesármelo de esa forma.

-Creo que por eso soy la única hembra de la manada – comentó.

-No creo que hayas nacido para "eso" en particular – dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-Tal vez no, pero es característico de las lobas abrirse paso en medio de una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

-Eso suena como uno para todos y todos para uno – solté.

No pude controlar la risa, así que solté una carcajada de las mías. Leah me estaba hablando de una forma como nunca lo había hecho. No parecía avergonzada para nada, más bien se le notaba que disfrutaba de ello.

-¿Quién es el chico? –pregunté entre risas.

-Los chicos – suspiró mirándome divertida – No viven por aquí. Son de la ciudad.

No daba crédito a mis oídos.

-¿Estás con dos a la vez? – pregunté sorprendido.

Leah alzó su mano y blandió los dedos índice medio y anular frente a mis ojos.

-¿Tres?- Dije sin poderlo creer.

Ella se rio.

-No sé tú Leah pero no estoy de acuerdo con esa clase de pecado. Recuerda que hace un mes tu hermano tuvo una audiencia con el concejo por este mismo asunto y la verdad no quisiera…

-Oye, lo sé – me interrumpió – No son de los Makah.

Mi expresión se relajó un poco. No soportaría que algo parecido ocurriera con Leah, ella era la beta y sabía a la perfección los problemas que se tornarían a mí alrededor si esta vez fuera la chica quien tuviera que abandonar la manada. La beta no podía irse, era como si una madre abandonara a su familia. La relación alfa-beta nunca debía fracturarse, se crearía una especie de ruptura en la línea de la manada y allí vendrían más problemas con la coordinación y podría ser un problema hasta con las nuevas generaciones. A pesar de que en una oportunidad fui el beta de la manada, Sam, en ningún momento pudo ignorar que yo era el verdadero alfa y el jefe de la tribu, por lo que fue más fácil conectar de nuevo luego de haber tomado mi posición en la manada.

Sin embargo, era difícil decirle a Leah que no lo hiciera. Fuera con chicos de los Makah o de la ciudad, no tenía corazón para prohibírselo, pues estaba dándole la cara al mundo y tomándole la contraria a su naturaleza o para lo que en realidad había venido al mundo, ser solo una loba. Alguien incapaz de despertar la impronta en ningún hombre. Si la única forma que ella tuviera un rayito de felicidad era "experimentando" entonces con qué cara le decía que lo tenía terminantemente prohibido.

Suspiré.

-Leah, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, discreción y si te hace feliz entonces, está bien, hazlo, pero ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Lo sé, Jake.

Arrugó el gesto. Quizá estaría pensando lo mismo que yo, esto era verdaderamente incómodo.

-Si lo vieras de otra forma, tal vez…

-Sí pero el pecado sigue siendo el mismo.

Alcé mi mano y le enseñé los tres dedos, tal y como lo había hecho ella. Luego solté un resoplido.

-Olvídalo. Tienes a Nessie, Ella será tu único pecado.

-No veo a Nessie de esa forma – maticé.

-Antes no.

-Ni ahora – dije entre dientes.

-Oh, vamos Jake.

-¿Como estas tan segura? – pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tal vez no lo sientas en este momento porque estas sumido en el dolor. Pero cuando vuelva, mas crecida y definitivamente mas mujer ahí si pensaras en lo que te estoy diciendo.

-No tengo por qué discutir esto contigo.

-Es inevitable que pase. Algún día tendrás que hacerle el amor – dijo ignorándome por completo.

-¿Déjalo quieres?

Me levanté del suelo de un salto, estaba furioso con ella. ¿Qué le sucedía? Leah no era así, al menos no hasta que se convirtió en la mujer más dura que había conocido.

-Dime una cosa Jake. Dime que nunca se te ha pasado por la mente, y no me mientas, soy tu hermana y he estado en tu cabeza desde que Nessie nació. Soy la beta ¿recuerdas? Tengo las segundas mejores grandes ideas. Tengo la segunda mejor psique colectiva.

-¡Basta Leah! no tienes derecho a meterte en mi mente, no tienes derecho siquiera a hablarme de esto…

-Lo vez – me interrumpió – Eres tan cerrado como el capullo de una mariposa.

-¡Bah!

-En cambio, mi vida es un desastre – suspiró con la mirada perdida ignorando mi enfado – He buscado y buscado por todas partes a alguien, el indicado para estar conmigo, pero no existe ese hombre, ¿y qué me queda? Seguir buscando, pero a ti se te está yendo la vida en tanta espera, en decidir – rio con amargura – Yo decidí, no me lo estás preguntando Black pero aprendí, a los golpes, pero lo hice. No pienso seguir malgastando cada segundo. Ya no.

Era incómodo hablar con una mujer de su vida amorosa, o este caso, la vida no amorosa. Pero tenía razón.

-Pero tu…tu...

Ella alzó una ceja intuyendo mi pregunta.

-No me he acostado con miles de hombres Jake. Solo he estado con uno de ellos, pero no es tu problema y ni se te ocurra contarle esto a Seth porque te mato.

-Descuida no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas. Es capaz de solicitarte una audiencia y solo para que te prohíban verlos.

-Para terminar – se levantó también – Piensa que eres el más afortunado de todos, Nessie está en la cúspide de la edad adulta y sabe tomar decisiones, no tienes que esperar tanto como Quil y Embry.

Asentí con la mirada gacha.

-Oye, no quiero saber que estas de nuevo por aquí sin entrar en fase.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero otro lobo que tampoco estaba en fase me detuvo.

-A partir de mañana me pasearé por aquí – le anuncié.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Hasta que llegue Nessie, luego puedes volver al trabajo.

-De acuerdo – asintió.

La brisa fría de la noche comenzó a mover los árboles. Ya era hora de irme.

-Voy a entrar. ¿Oye no tienes una fiesta a la que acudir?

-Sí, pero y tu ¿no vas?

Otra vez, es que acaso no lo nota o es que ando sonriente y animado.

-No tengo ganas de ir, Leah.

-Vamos, Jake distráete un poco, no quiero que piensen que el alfa está perdido.

-Estoy perdido Leah.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-A Nessie no le gustaría verte así, ella es muy animada y siempre le han gustado las fiestas de la Push

La miré con mala cara.

-No pienses que con eso me vas a convencer.

-Ni lo estoy intentando. Vamos, entremos en fase, te acompañaré.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No, gracias. Lárgate, ahora.

-Iré contigo – insistió.

-Leah estás empezando a molestarme de veras.

Se echó a reír.

-Hago lo que puedo. Vamos, entremos en fase ahora. De regreso iremos a la playa y sonreirás y comerás un poco.

-Con que eso tramas ¿no?

Leah corrió hacia un árbol y en unos segundos ya había entrado en fase. Luego, Soltó un ladrido en mi dirección.

Bufé, no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Corrí hacia uno de los árboles más cercanos y casi al instante el fuego abrazador subió desde la columna hasta mi cerebro. Un segundo después Leah irrumpió en mi mente.

_**La noche es joven Jake. Te reto a una carrera de aquí al perímetro.**_

_**Estoy de guardia ahora. **_

_**Eres patético Jake.**_

Las risas de Leah sonaron en mi mente. Se estaba burlando de mí. Echó a correr y yo la seguí olvidando que debía trotar, olisquear, y rasgar. Mi instinto de competencia era más fuerte. Nadie podía retarme, era muy sensible a ello.

_**Veamos que puedes hacer Clearwater.**_

Corrimos a la par por muchos minutos mientras nos aproximábamos al perímetro. Deseché de mi cuerpo cualquier rastro de mi humanidad, ahora era un lobo. Leah siempre había sido la más rápida entre Quil y Seth, pero yo seguía siendo mejor que ella, mis patas eran más grandes. Casi escuchaba la tierra tronar bajo nosotros mientras corríamos a toda mecha por el bosque, hacía saltos para esquivar las raíces y Leah se golpeaba contra los troncos de los árboles para ganar impulso.

Cuando decidí fijarme bien a mí alrededor, donde nos encontrábamos, perdí velocidad y Leah se adelantó.

_**Adiós, Jake.**_

_**Leah espera.**_

_**¿Qué sucede, te cansaste?**_

_**Nos alejamos demasiado, regresa.**_

_**No inventes…**_

_**¡Ahora!**_

Eso fue una orden. Me detuve a esperarla visualizando el espacio a mí alrededor.

_**¿Corrimos por cuánto tiempo?**_

_**Algunos muchos minutos.**_

_**Tenemos que regresar, ahora mis…**_

Un ruido casi filoso atravesó la espesura frente a nosotros. Fue tan rápido, que el sonido que hizo no concilió con el fugaz paso entre los árboles de aquel espectro blanquecino. Mis ojos lo buscaron con nerviosismo, pero no logré encontrarlo. En cambio, mi nariz, me decía que aún seguía ahí, que el aroma asqueroso que desprendía su vetusto cuerpo estaba cerca, a la espera.

Me preocupaba la forma en la que pudiera terminar todo esto. Leah estaba realmente feliz de poder hacer algo, que según ella "valiera la pena en su maldita vida" pero no tenía nada de gracia la situación tan poco complicada en la que nos encontrábamos y solo porque se me había ocurrido la gran idea de aceptar una carrera hasta el perímetro a estas horas de la noche. Pero fue en ese preciso instante cuando dejó ver su cuerpo entre el paso apresurado de los árboles. Su enorme silueta se encontraba escondida entre los helechos y las ramas secas, jugando con la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Que demo… **_

_**¿Qué demonios es eso?**_

Me encontraba tan furioso que las palabras, en mi mente, sonaban tan agrias como las jaleas de naranja de Rachell.

_**Nos está rodeando.**_

La loba desnudó los dientes con ferocidad.

Me quedé atento a cualquier movimiento que se produjera a nuestro alrededor, no iba a dejar que nos sorprendiera, éramos dos y con eso bastaba y sobraba para acabarlo. Aunque me inquietaba de sobremanera la idea de que nuestro huésped tuviera otros "amiguitos."

_**Los huéspedes son otros, Jake.**_

Insinuó Leah después de olisquear en dirección al objetivo. La verdad era que nos encontrábamos lejos, muy lejos de lo que sería nuestra área.

_**Jake, esto no está bien. ¿Es lo que creo que es?**_

_**Silencio Leah no puedo escuchar con tus…**_

No había terminado de hablar cuando una voz melosa, sinuosa y retorcida me interrumpió a mitad de frase. Se coló en mi mente tan fácil como el agua por los hoyuelos de un colador.

_**¿Se les ha perdido algo? **_

Leah saltó y al mismo tiempo nos pusimos en guardia hurgando con la mirada a los lados. Mis dientes quedaron al descubierto con gesto de amenaza mientras que de mi pecho salía un rugido asesino. Leah no parecía conservar la misma paciencia que yo por lo que comenzó a moverse a mí alrededor al asecho, fijando la mirada donde se había producido la voz.

_**Tranquila.**_

_**Estoy tranquila.**_

_**No, no lo estas. **_

_**Jake, no me presiones. Esa cosa acaba de hablarnos. ¿Cómo pretendes que esté tranquila cuando esa cosa acaba de hablar en nuestras mentes ah?**_

_**Calma.**_

_**¡Estoy calmada! **_

_**Sí, claro.**_

_**Jake, solo alguien de nuestra misma especie es capaz de leer nuestras mentes cuando estamos en fase y por si fuera poco meterse en ella como si fuera invitado especial para hablar de las películas que están de moda.**_

_**Lo sé.**_

Que difícil era hablar con Leah cuando se encontraba sumergida en lo más profundo de su instinto, en esas aguas turbias y peligrosas pero en calma. Era una sensación irrefrenable a la que, sin tener elección, nos veíamos obligados obedecer. Era como tener nuestro propio alfa dentro, cuya orden era hacer exactamente lo que se debe y no lo que se quiere, aunque lo que se deba hacer no sea lo correcto. Aunque Leah estaba en lo correcto. ¿Ahora que con qué diablos nos enfrentaríamos?

_**¿Nunca les enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? **_

Esa voz nos sorprendió de nuevo.

_**Me sorprende que se atrevan a venir hasta aquí.**_

Cada palabra sonaba clara y separada, lo más cercano a una amenaza.

Los sonidos se producían en todas partes pero eso no incapacitaba la certeza de mi objetivo.

_**A la izquierda Leah.**_

_**Bingo.**_

_**Espera, no te muevas.**_

El extraño de la voz, continuó.

_**¿Cómo es que El legítimo Taha Aki y la **__**Hē'e**__** de la manada se encuentran tan lejos de casa? Tan a expensas del peligro. Tan solos.**_

Rio con ironía.

Aquella frase me turbó. Leah comenzó a tener una especie de espasmos corporales. Su cuerpo temblaba pero se mantenía firme y en guardia.

_**¿Estás bien?**_

_**No sé qué me pasa, no puedo controlarlo Jake.**_

_**Aguanta Leah.**_

No sabía qué hacer, tenía a mi lado a Leah convulsionándose y casi a unos metros de distancia a un fulano lobo que no sabíamos ni de donde había salido.

_**¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?**_

_**No.**_

_**Ma'heo'o.**_

Murmuró Leah.

_**¿Qué significa?**_

El lobo rio de nuevo.

Poco a poco y con un sigilo nada normal se fue acercando hasta nuestra posición dejándose ver por completo. Mis ojos se entornaron cuando ese enorme animal se detuvo frente a nosotros. No era un chico, tampoco un hombre, era un anciano, lo noté por su voz y por la majestuosidad con la que se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, algo que a Seth le hubiera producido mucha gracia para variar.

Su pelaje era de un blanco platino y brillaba con la luz de luna. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el día que bromeábamos sobre el color de nuestros pelajes en las fogatas de la Push, según la historia, cada color definía la jerarquía y el espíritu de cada miembro de la manada pero hasta ahora ninguno incluso Leah, la única hembra, había adquirido el color del imperio o como lo llamaba Sam, el emperador plateado. Solo uno conocido, además de este, el legendario Taha Aki y solo podía ser…

_**Sí, mi hermano Taha Aki, tu tátara abuelo. **_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**¿Su hermano?**_

_**¿En realidad no sabes quién soy eh?**_

Esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Mi tátara… tío abuelo? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? El primer hombre lobo conocido fue Taha Aki.

_**¿Acaso, no les enseñaron cultura general?**_

El enorme lobo ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

_**A Ka' Wi, para servirles.**_

_**Gracias. Un placer conocerlo. Nos vamos.**_

_**¿No se quedan? **_

Justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Leah se clavó en el suelo como si sus patas no funcionaran. Sentía, a través de ella, el peso de sus palabras como si A Ka'Wi fuera el alfa, tal y como sucedía con los demás miembros de la manada cuando obedecían con sólida fijación la orden de su jefe.

_**Levántate Leah.**_

Le dije.

_**Jake…no…**_

_**No puede. Porque yo no se lo permito.**_

La serenidad de sus palabras fue como un balde agua fría para mí.

_**Le pido, por favor que la deje. Por favor.**_

_**¿Les aturde mi presencia?**_

_**No queríamos molestar. Solo pasábamos por aquí.**_

_**¿Pasaban por aquí? Me han ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarlos. Estaba por visitar mi antigua tierra.**_

_**Solo queremos irnos, por favor.**_

_**Oh, Leah querida, lo sé. Pero lastimosamente, yo no puedo dejarlos ir. **_

_**¿Qué es lo quiere?**_

El miedo invadió mi cuerpo, nos habíamos servido en bandeja de plata y diamantes. Lo que fuera que quisiera este anciano me preocupaba de sobremanera. Leah seguía tendida en el suelo y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

_**¿No es demasiado obvio, Black?**_

"_**Leah levántate, ahora"**_

Escondí aquella frase allí donde mi mente no podía ser ultrajada. Algo que como alfa podía hacer, pero Leah estaba tan aplastada por la orden de A Ka'Wi que no podía escucharme.

_**Quiero estar de vuelta. Tomar lo que por ley me pertenece y limpiar las asquerosidades que dejó Taha Aki. Incluyéndote.**_

"_**Leah, ¿estás bien? tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Puedes levantarte?"**_

El anciano rio.

_**Muy bien Black, eres tan bueno como lo era tu tátara abuelo, pero no tan experto como lo hubiera querido. Me sorprende, la **__**Hē'e ¿tu beta? Leah, sí que eres guerrera. Deberías estar arrastrándote del dolor. Impresionante. **_

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. No podía quedarme y ver nuestras fatales muertes. No era mi hora, no lo era para ninguno de los dos.

"_**¿Leah, puedes escuchar lo que digo?"**_

_**S-si…**_

"_**CUANDO TE DIGA, TE LEVANTAS Y ECHAS A CORRER POR EL BOSQUE"**_

Cada vez más el enorme lobo se acercaba enseñando su filosos y amarillentos dientes. Tenía pánico por Leah y ella estaba igual o peor que yo. Me interpuse entre ella y A Ka'Wi, protegiendo a ésta del ataque que ahora mismo estaba planeando el lobo. Necesitaba sacar a Leah de allí. En el preciso momento en que A Ka'Wi se lanzó hacia nosotros grité en mi mente lo más fuerte que pude, dándole el mismo peso y la misma fuerza a mis palabras.

_**¡CORRE, ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN LEAH CLEARWATER!**_

Impresionantemente Leah se levantó del suelo y echó a correr a medias hacia el bosque. Casi al instante mi cuerpo fue impactado con una fuerza tremenda contra un árbol, mis costillas sonaron al contacto con la madera y luego caí al suelo golpeando mi cabeza.

_**Tú vienes conmigo.**_

A Ka'Wi se lanzó en dirección a Leah como un bólido Al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba recuperarme del fuerte golpe que me había dejado sin aire en los pulmones. Cojeando, corrí lo más rápido que pude detrás de ellos intentando alcanzarlos por todos los medios. No quería imaginar lo que le haría a Leah. Los aullidos de la loba se escuchaban terroríficamente en medio del silencio de la noche.

_**¡CORRE LEAH! **_

Me cegaba el pánico, en ese momento evité pensar demasiado en Nessie, pero era ineludible que su rostro se transformara de la nada en mi mente. ¿Qué le pasaría si yo faltaba? ¿Estaría segura a partir de ahora? Ya era demasiado tarde. Por un instante pensé que A Ka'wi se había detenido, quizá demasiado atento a lo que estaba pensando, pero seguía su carrera frenética tras Leah.

_**¡ERES MIA, ERES MIA!**_

_**¡NO!**_

Entonces los visualicé. Frente a mí, como dos rayos en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, pasaron los lobos. Debía detener a A Ka'Wi y permitir que Leah pudiera escapar. Envestí al anciano y con todas mis fuerzas enterré los dientes en sus patas traseras haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

_**¡Jake!**_

_**¡Corre, vete!**_

El antiguo, clavó los dientes en mi cuello. Solté un grito desgarrador. Sentía que mi cuerpo era una marioneta, y A Ka'Wi era el que la movía a su antojo a todos lados. Mis articulaciones me fallaron pero no me rendí. De pronto Leah salió de la nada, tan feroz como solo una loba enfadada podía llegar a convertirse. Los rugidos y el particular sonido que producía el choque de nuestros dientes, la lucha por nuestras vidas, vidas inocentes, me produjo coraje y con una fuerza tremenda que saqué de no sé donde logré sacármelo de encima sin antes darle un buen mordisco en las costillas que traquearon al igual que las mías.

A Ka'Wi soltó un rugido.

_**¡Corre, vamos Leah!**_

Tal vez, por obra y gracia del cielo, A Ka'Wi no nos siguió sino que se quedó observándonos cual psicópata deja ir a su víctima sin antes darle un previo aviso.

_**Me verán de nuevo. Júrenlo. No se les ocurra pasear solos por aquí de nuevo, ni por ningún lugar. Leah, tú serás mía, solo mía y Black… envíale mis saludos a Renesmee. **_

Sentí un vacio en el estomago, me sentí morir.


	28. Chapter 03

Holaaa a todas (os). GRACIAS! por sus comentarios. lamento no haber escrito antes, pero prácticamente soy automática con estas cosas, subo el documento, lo edito, y lo publico. todo así de rápido! XD. Mil gracias de nuevo, me siente muy emocionada por sus comentarios tan interesantes y atractivos.

Este capi es un poco básico, no se si llamarle así! perO si sé quieren saber mas DE DOS PERSONILLAS POR AHÍ jejeje pero paciencia chicas. lo bueno se hace esperar!

Con cariño, Gi.

PD: espero sus coments, ya saben que pueden decir lo que sea, lo que quieran! gracias.!

Mía, te veo por allí! ;)

* * *

**¡¿Y A ESTO COMO LO LLAMAMOS?**

Leah dio unos pasos más y se desplomó en la tierra fría del bosque de la Push cuando por fin logramos llegar y allí comenzó a gemir. La miré por unos segundos intentando soportar su llanto, me desesperaba verla así. No sabía cómo se encontraba físicamente pues no habíamos parado de correr ni un segundo desde que dejamos atrás a A Ka'Wi. Los oídos aún me retumbaban del dolor, casi podía sentir la sangre agolpándose en mis tímpanos, las costillas rotas y los rasguños del cuerpo me dolían hasta el punto de querer soltar el llanto.

Era imposible mermar el recuerdo de las últimas palabras del anciano, eso dolía más que mis costillas reventadas.

_**Leah, cálmate ¿sí?**_

No entendía por qué le estaba pidiendo que se calmara después de todo lo que nos había pasado. Nunca había visto algo similar.

_**¿Estás herida?**_

Pregunté, golpeándola con mi hocico delicadamente por el hombro para verla mejor pero un dolor punzante me atravesó el pecho. Me dolía respirar, así que me tumbé en el suelo, a su lado y relajé el cuerpo y la espalda, no estaba listo para salir de fase pues sentía que las costillas me bailoteaban cada vez que me movía. Leah siguió llorando.

_**¿Estás herida?**_

_**Mi p-pierna**_.

_**Estarás bien, pediré ayuda. **_

Las risas, la música y un montón de voces se escuchaban claramente así que supuse que entre toda esa gente que bailaba y disfrutaba en esa fiesta en la playa estarían los chicos. Me incliné un poco y solté un aullido que salió de lo más profundo de mi cuerpo rogando porque alguno lo escuchara. Eso bastaría.

_**Necesitamos ayuda.**_

Caí en la tierra sin más fuerzas, tal vez no estaríamos seguros pero el anciano no se atrevería a pisar la Push con once lobos cerca. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que pudiera acabar con todos.

Cerré los ojos.

Esperé unos minutos más aguardando la llegada de alguien pero no aparecieron por allí. Cada vez respiraba más lento, Leah había dejado de llorar, lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo de voces, la música, el sonido de las olas.

_**¿Jake? ¿Eres tú?**_

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y vi la tenue luz que provenía de las farolas de la playa. Entonces comprendí que me hablaban en mi mente.

Apenas pude escucharlo, su voz de niño asustado.

_**¿Alan?**_

_**Estoy de guardia. ¿Oye, estas bien?**_

_**No, ayúdanos por favor.**_

_**Voy en camino Jake. **_

Miré a Leah. No sabía si estaba inconsciente o tan adolorida como para no pensar en nada, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

_**¿Ella está bien?**_

_**No lo sé. ¿Leah?**_

_**Está desmayada. **_

_**Apresúrate Alan. **_

_**Ya voy, ya voy.**_

El chico llegó unos segundos después visiblemente mas asustado. Inspeccioné a Leah con la mirada. Su cara estaba en calma, pero de sus ojos se deslizaron unas lágrimas que desaparecieron luego en los pelos de su hocico peludo.

_**Demonios, ¿qué sucedió?**_

_**Larga historia.**_

_**Aquí voy, mi primer aviso de ayuda. **_

Alan soltó un aullido tremendo. Si no lo escuchaban a él con semejante alarido entonces estaban realmente sordos y se las verían conmigo luego. Entonces, a los pocos segundos un conjunto de bramidos provenientes de algún lugar me hicieron relajar los músculos. Mis hermanos venían por nosotros.

_**Vamos en camino Jake. Aguanten.**_

Sam, Quil y Seth se unieron en mi mente. Ellos corrían muy rápido hacia nosotros.

_**Gracias Alan.**_

Fue lo último que dije antes de caer rendido.

Renesmee, ¿Cómo estarás mi cielo? Te extraño, te necesito.

Fue lo primero que pensé. Me di cuenta que estaba despierto y no soñando porque Sophi no dejaba de llorar. Me reventaba oírla llorar, me desesperaba no poder ayudarla cuando lloraba de esa forma. ¿Dónde diablos andará Becky? Casi la escuché diciendo lo mismo que repetía cada vez que Sophi hacía esto – "Los niños lloran lágrimas, no sangre. Es normal que lloren demasiado, lo que pasa es que la tienen malcriada. Tu más que nadie Jake"- Al diablo con todo eso. Tuve el impulso de levantarme para irla a buscar como siempre lo hacía cada vez que mi sobrina lloraba pero un dolor tremendo me paralizó y no solo el dolor que me quebraba, sino las vendas apretadas que sujetaban mi torso entero hasta la cintura. Estaba molido. Fui abriendo los ojos con lentitud, la luz me lastimaba las pupilas. ¿Acaso era de día? Cuando los abrí completamente, me di cuenta que no era la claridad de la mañana la que me fastidiaba, sino el bombillo de mi habitación que estaba encendido, la luz blanca y fría que siempre me pareció acogedora, ahora casi quemaba. El reloj de pared indicaba que eran menos de las tres treinta de la madrugada.

Escuché voces, muchas, afuera. Billy estaba allí y Sam. También estaban Rach, Becky, Paul y Los chicos, Collin, Brady y Alan. Buen chico. Tendría que agradecerle por lo que hizo. Si no hubiera sido por él, quizá nos hubieran encontrado peor y al día siguiente. Entonces Leah se me vino a la mente. ¿Cómo se encontraría? Pobre, no quisiera saber qué cosas le habrá hecho ver A Ka'Wi como para lograr aterrorizarla de ese modo.

Suspiré.

Quise subir un brazo y cubrir mis ojos con él, pero también estaba inmóvil y sujeto a mi pecho con mil vendas. ¿Cómo era posible que utilizaran tantas cosas y tan solo para tener que retirarlas un día después? No estaba tan grave como la última vez, momento que no quise recordar, pero Carlisle solo había fijado los huesos de mi cintura por unos pocos días, luego retiró las vendas completamente, los huesos ya estaban soldados.

Reí con amargura.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y media y seguía ansiando que Nessie estuviera aquí. Probablemente acariciándome como solo ella lo sabe hacer, o besándome. Nuevamente recordé sus labios, sus ojos. Sonreí. Me gustaba pensar en ella de ese modo. Hermosa, inteligente, terca pero sobre todo la mujer a la que mas amaba en este mundo. ¿Cuándo regresará? Era una pregunta que me hacía millones de veces. Ahora mismo la necesitaba, necesitaba ori su voz, sentir su piel, sus manos, todo en realidad porque solo ella podía darme todo. Un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió. No estaba bien sentirme mal sintiéndome ya peor, pero era difícil caer en la cuenta de la realidad.

Arrugué el gesto.

Tenía que levantarme. Debía resolver este asunto de mi "ancestro vengativo" antes que todo resultara peor. No quería darle más vueltas pues mis pensamientos tomarían otro rumbo y no quería pensar en eso. Debía ponerme en pie lo antes posible. Observé la puerta cerrada de mi habitación y luego miré mis condiciones físicas para levantarme de la cama, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no me permitía siquiera moverme de donde estaba. Solté un bufido con enfado. Lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez me apoyé del codo de mi brazo bueno, pero la punzada en el costado me tumbó. Entonces escuché que alguien se acercaba.

-Por lo menos unas tres semanas para que sane, como mínimo – dijo el doctor Gerandy cuando abrió la puerta – Claro, si es que no intenta levantarse de la cama – añadió mirándome con desaprobación.

Luego hizo ademán con ambas manos para que volviera a recostarme.

-Amigo, tienes cuatro costillas fracturadas y una fisura generosa en tu húmero. Es mejor que guardes reposo.

Billy entró después.

-¿Jake como te sientes, hijo? – preguntó con la expresión preocupada.

Hice como si estuviera analizando mi condición como si fuera un simple rasguño y luego sonreí.

-En dos días estaré como nuevo Billy, no te preocupes.

Gerandy rio.

-¿Dos días? Le estaba comentando a tu padre que mínimo tres semanas para que sane y se suelden completamente tus costillas.

Billy sonrió no muy convencido, pero sabía de lo que hablaba. Si Carlisle estuviera aquí, me habría permitido levantarme siquiera y dándome tres días para estar en perfectas condiciones. Si Nessie estuviera aquí, no me habría permitido levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Me mataba extrañarla tanto.

-Probablemente te sientas un poco mareado y confundido por los sedantes. Pero te apliqué morfina para el dolor, te dará sueño en unas horas y dormirás tranquilo toda la noche – inquirió el doctor al notar mi expresión de dolor.

-Gracias doctor. Muchas gracias – dijo Billy.

-Por nada Billy. Ahora debo ir a ver a tu sobrina, Leah.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunté al instante.

-Se partió el fémur – dijo confundido - No lo entiendo. Parece que se hubieran encontrado con un oso gigante y este los hubiera aplastado. ¿Cómo es que dicen que pasó?

Me miró extrañado.

Miré a mi padre a la vez sin saber que decir pues no sabía que versión de la historia le habían dado al doctor.

-Ellos, cayeron de un árbol. Cosas de chicos. Vamos Gerandy, te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

-Bueno. Adiós Jake. Cuídate.

-Adiós doctor, gracias.

Nada de esto podía esperar un segundo más. Tenía que levantarme de la cama de alguna forma. Necesitaba reunirme en este mismo instante con el concejo pero no podía traerlos a todos a mi habitación. Comencé a levantarme despacio utilizando como apoyo mi brazo bueno, dolía, pero conseguí sentarme en el borde de la cama. Lo demás fue fácil.

Salí de mi habitación dando traspiés, mis piernas estaban adormecidas y pesadas imaginé que producto de los sedantes que ya estaban abandonando mi sistema nervioso. Cuando salí a la sala todos voltearon a mirarme.

-Sam podrías – él me miró con atención – Solicito una reunión con el concejo. Ahora mismo.

-Jake no me parece – musitó Becky desde la cocina.

-Sam podrías ir por el viejo Uley y Ateara. Deja a Sue con Leah. Le informaremos luego – dije ignorando a mi hermana.

Sam asintió una sola vez y Salió rápidamente de la casa acompañado por Quil.

-Ustedes, vayan por los demás. Todos deben estar aquí. – dije observando a los chicos quienes en seguida se pusieron en marcha y salieron en busca de los otros.

Billy estaba mudo frente a mí.

-Becky – me volví para mirarla – Tú y Sophia se van mañana de regreso a Hawái a pri…

-No iremos a ningún lado - dijo con expresión de extrañeza.

-Es lo mejor.

-Estaremos bien, de verdad.

-Becky…

-No, Jake. Billy me necesita y tu también. Mírate.

-Pero…

-Soy tu hermana mayor Jacob y si digo que me quedo así será.

Sentí rabia.

-No lo entiendes – dije conservando la paciencia.

-Créeme que no – dijo con sinceridad – Pero estaremos bien.

Resoplé.

-Estaremos bien Jake – repitió.

-Solo…no salgan de casa.

Asintió y luego dio media vuelta y siguió en lo suyo en la cocina.

De algún modo iba a hacer que se fueran. No están seguras, claro que no.

-Todos deben estar por venir Jake – dijo Billy con la voz áspera – Pero antes debo decirte algo.

-Adelante.

Mi padre parecía preocupado, pero suspiró y movió la silla de ruedas hacía el sofá. Luego me invitó a sentarme cerca del él. Hice lo que me pidió y me senté con cuidado en el sofá.

Lo miré. En sus ojos no había rastro de ese Billy, el Billy de las historias frente a la luz de una fogata. Había frialdad y miedo en sus ojos. Algo que me sorprendió.

-La historia de los fríos – se detuvo - Siempre fue la más escuchada de todas. A través del tiempo, cada vez que me tocaba contarla, solo veía las caras de miedo de los más chicos que se estaban iniciando en la adolescencia y en la licantropía. Pero cometimos un grave error.

Bajó la vista.

-Hay una parte de la historia que decidimos ocultar los que una vez nos enteramos por casualidad. La historia de la tribu no está, de algún modo, bien contada. Mi abuelo, fue el último en confesarnos a los que hoy somos miembros del concejo, la verdadera historia del pueblo, lo que en verdad sucedió antes que los fríos llegaran y desataran su masacre.

Decidí que era mejor poner toda mi infinita atención a lo que Billy me iba a decir pero Nessie no dejaba de aparecerse en mi mente mientras mencionaba la palabra "fríos."

"- A Ka'Wi, el único hermano de Taha Aki, era el mayor, fuerte y valiente. Profesaba la paradójica idea de que su espíritu había sido bendecido por los dioses ancestros en el momento de su nacimiento. Kanira, que significa Semilla, lo trajo al mundo rodeado de curiosidades, que en aquellos tiempos, si no sabían de su procedencia los tildaban como maldiciones. Kanira o Kara como le decían, fue la única mujer capaz de traer al mundo a los dos hombres que algún día se convertirían en lobos.

Mis ojos estaban como platos. No podía dar crédito a sus palabras.

"El embarazo de A Ka'Wi se mantuvo en secreto hasta el día que Kara dio a luz, y solo porque el padre del bebé nunca apareció. Unos aseguraban haberlo visto. Otros simplemente preferían guardárselo. Pero ese hombre nunca apareció. El chico creció con grandes habilidades para la caza y la pesca que era como sobrevivían en tiempos de crisis y así fue ganando jerarquía en la tribu. Kara volvió a casarse y después de un tiempo tuvo a su segundo hijo. Los hermanos parecían llevarse bien, eran los preferidos de la tribu y de su madre que los adoraba, pero el padre de Taha Aki no podía soportar que A Ka'Wi fuera más que su propio hijo o que él mismo. De allí vinieron las peleas, los celos y discusiones por parte del hijo mayor de Kara y aunque Taha Aki era muy pequeño aún y no entendía de jerarquías ni le importaba el poder, siempre tuvo fe en su hermano. Pero esa fe se vio derrumbada tras una riña que le costó la vida a su padre. Todo el mundo en la tribu silenció su muerte."

"Después de un tiempo, Kanira murió en misteriosas circunstancias, una tarde la encontraron a orillas del rio. A Ka'Wi cayó en una depresión por la muerte de Kara, dejó de cazar para la tribu y se sumió en el ciego dolor de la depresión. Entonces, huyó incapaz de soportar un día más el lugar donde había crecido su madre. Taha Aki, quizá no bendecido por la fuerza y la valentía, pero si consagrado con el don de la sabiduría y el perdón, terminó por ser el mentor de la tribu, era más que un mentor, era la perfecta imagen de un verdadero jefe. Entristecido por la pérdida de su hermano, envió guerreros a buscarlo, pero sin resultados."

"Después de unos años cuando todo parecía estar bien, A Ka'Wi regresó. Su hermano lo recibió con los brazos abiertos sin hacerle preguntas sobre su partida, era demasiado bueno para reprocharle el haber dejado la tribu. Les presentó a su esposa e hijos pequeños y le dio un lugar a su lado. A Ka'Wi, le confesó a su hermano que mientras estuvo ausente descubrió que poseía el don de abandonar su cuerpo en espíritu y que la primera vez fuera de su cuerpo había logrado introducirse en el de un gran lobo blanco. La tribu Cheyenne le llamaba Ma'heo'o."

-¿Qué significa? – pregunté recordando que Leah había dicho lo mismo en nuestro encuentro con A Ka'Wi.

-Espíritu Sagrado – dijo Billy.

Espíritu sagrado, para variar.

-Pero el ansia de poder – continuó – Y la envidia de ver que su hermano estaba rodeado de amor, de una familia y de una buena posición, lo llevaron al borde de la locura. Más aún cuando descubrió que Taha Aki también podía abandonar su cuerpo en espíritu, decidió alzarse contra él, lo retó, le pidió que lucharan como lobos y que solo el mejor lograría quedarse con el titulo de jefe, con la tribu y como A Ka'Wi estaba convencido de ganar, le juró que si perdía, le quitaría también a su esposa. Taha Aki por supuesto no aceptó pero siempre había querido demostrar sus dotes de lucha, así que por unos días incursionó en la duda, hasta que aceptó.

"A Ka'Wi terminó por ganarle la batalla a su hermano, por ser más fuerte y experimentado en la lucha, dejando a Taha Aki adolorido y casi al borde de la muerte. Pero al volver al pueblo, su gente le dio la espalda y con odio lo señalaron como asesino, esta vez recordándole fríamente que él mismo había matado al padre de Taha Aki. Decidieron irse de donde estaban pues no veían razón para quedarse si no estaba su jefe Taha Aki. Se llevaron con ellos al moribundo, lo cuidaron y esperaron que sanara para que volviera a tomar su puesto y así llevar de nuevo la armonía a la tribu. A Ka'Wi, al verse solo decidió volver alegando estar arrepentido, pero su hermano, haciendo lo contrario a la primera vez, lo condenó al destierro y lo envió lejos, impidiéndole regresar a casa y a su propio cuerpo quedando así como un lobo derrotado y maldito para siempre."

Billy no podía mirarme a los ojos.

Me quedé en silencio analizando aquel retacito de historia, tan corta pero tan primordial e importante.

-Cómo es que ha pasado tanto tiempo y ustedes, "los miembros del concejo" – lo dije como si fuera una palabrota – Nunca nos dijeron nada. ¿Por qué Billy?

-Fue un grave error. Lo siento hijo.

-¿Ahora qué pasará? – pregunté con enfado.

-Debemos proteger a Leah, él vendrá por ella y no descansará hasta que la tenga – musitó con pesar.

-¿Pero… por qué?

-¿Jake, nunca te has preguntado la razón por la que tenemos a una única "Hembra" en la manada?

-No, nunca – admití.

Billy suspiró.

-Las líneas genéticas se vieron fragmentadas hace muchos siglos cuando sucedió esto. Está claro que Leah representa un punto muerto genético para la licantropía, pero según la historia, esta mujer debía ser adorada y hasta venerada. Cosa que Kara nunca supo o le ocultaron. Jake – dijo como si fuera algo grande alzando los brazos – Leah es una segunda Kanira, es más fértil que la tierra arada, es capaz de sustentar una progenie numerosa de lobos, pero solo con aquel que active su sistema – Billy se detuvo - Que podría ser cualquiera.

Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva.

Ahora entendía el experimento de "una para todos y todos para una" Leah no intentaba vivir en "el pecado" estaba lidiando con él para conseguir a ese alguien que pudiera embarazarla. Alguien que, como había dicho Billy, activara su sistema. Mi mente retrocedió hace cinco años cuando por una vez Leah estuvo de acuerdo con Rosalie en cuanto el nacimiento de Renesmee. Ahora me doy cuenta de las cosas que se atrevería a hacer una mujer para tener hijos.

-¿Espera, me estás diciendo que A Ka'Wi la quiere para procrear? – dije con asco.

No lo podía creer.

-Es…lo único que se me ocurre Jake.

-Ella lo sabe.

-Solo a ella se lo confesamos una vez, si.

Con razón, Leah reconoció en seguida al Ma'heo'o.

-No entiendo algo Billy. Si el padre de A Ka'Wi activó el sistema de Kanira, entonces el padre de Taha Aki… ¿también?

-No necesariamente. El padre de A Ka'Wi puedo haberlo hecho.

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba eufórico con lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero era ese tipo de euforia por la que podría salir corriendo. Esto daba miedo.

-Hay que proteger a Leah pero…

Lo pensé por unos segundos.

-¿Y si a Ka'Wi no es ese hombre? – pregunté.

-A Ka'Wi es el Ma'heo'o y Leah la Hē'e de la tribu Jake, ¿qué te dice eso? ¿Y qué importa? De todos modos hay que protegerla, no esperes que dejemos que se la lleve.

-Eso está claro papá pero – insistí - ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Leah pueda tener los hijos de A Ka'wi?

Billy me miró con la respuesta en sus ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-¡Maldición! – dije entre dientes.

-Todo puede pasar Jake, yo solo estoy lanzando flechas a ver a cuál de ellas atino. Puede que lo que te digo no sea del todo convincente pero sé las razones por las cuales A Ka'Wi volvió y no es precisamente a tomar el té.

Hubo una pausa.

La expresión de Billy se parecía mucho a una que nunca olvidaría. Era la misma expresión cuando nos dijo a mis hermanas y a mí que mamá ya no iba a estar más con nosotros y que solo íbamos a ser nosotros cuatro. Era atemorizante recordarlo y aunque seguía doliendo, no era para nada comparado con el miedo que empecé a sentir. Si A Ka'Wi había regresado para reclamar su lugar que le fue quitado hace tanto tiempo, eso quería decir que no venía agitando una banderita blanca sino con toda la intención de eliminar al que se le atravesara a sabiendas de que nosotros, como miembros y protectores para la tribu, íbamos a oponer resistencia contra lo que fuera. Esto era peor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Billy – dije mirándolo con fijación – Dime que sucede, por favor.

El miedo volvió apoderarse de Billy. Sus manos se enroscaban con nerviosismo en su camisa y temblaba con ligereza. No pude evitar pensar lo peor.

-Papá – me incliné como pude y lo tomé de las manos – ¡dímelo!

Billy inspiró profundo y luego tragó saliva.

-Solo el jefe verdadero de la tribu y el alfa de la manada podrá enfrentarse con A Ka'wi.

No necesitó decir más.

Me quedé en silencio procesando aquellas palabras. "Solo el jefe verdadero de la tribu y el alfa de la manada podrá enfrentarse con A Ka'wi." Lo único que podía mover eran mis párpados pues los ojos se secaban con rapidez. Todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo. Sabía que no tenía opción, tenía que asumir mi puesto en la tribu. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo acepté y ahora me toca hacerlo para salvar la vida de todo el pueblo? de mis hermanos, de mi padre. De la mujer que amaba.

-¿Qué pasará con Nessie? - Alcancé a decir – ¿Papá que sucederá con ella?

Lo miré.

-Jake, ahora solo debes concen…

Se detuvo en seco y me observó con los ojos como platos.

-Tú…tú no le habrás mostrado a Nessie a ese anciano – se detuvo y me miró con precaución – ¿verdad?

Mi vida se fue en aquella pregunta.

Llevé el brazo bueno a mi cabeza y comencé a halarme el pelo con rabia, sentía impotencia y ganas de llorar. Nessie no, por favor, Nessie no, Nessie no. Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-Oh, Jake –se lamentó Billy con la voz quebrada.

Hasta ese momento no me había querido dar cuenta que por más que yo no hubiese querido, Nessie hubiera aparecido en mi mente. Pensaba en ella consciente e inconscientemente. A Ka'Wi había estado atento la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvo allí a cualquier cosa que pasó por mi cabeza en ese instante.

-Debemos decírselo a los Cullen – me informó con la voz apagada.

-Iré por ella ahora mismo – me levanté de un salto ignorando el dolor en mi cuerpo.

-¿A Denali?

Caminé cojeando hasta la puerta pero Billy se me adelantó.

-Espera Jake, ¿piensas correr hasta Alaska en ese estado?

-¡Está en peligro! – vociferé.

Becky me observaba desde la cocina con el rostro crispado del miedo.

-Jake, se que la amas, pero debes…

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer papá – dije poniendo la mano en la puerta.

En ese instante tocaron desde el otro lado, se oía el murmullo de gente. Abrí la puerta de golpe y mis hermanos me devolvieron las miradas con desaprobación.

-Gracias por recibirnos en la puerta Jake – dijo algo divertido Paul – Muy cortés de tu parte.

-¿Qué haces levantado Jake? – preguntó Seth tomándome del codo con delicadeza. Los demás comenzaron a entrar.

Me llevó al sofá y me obligó a sentarme.

-¿Como está Leah? – pregunté.

-Acaba de despertar – musitó.

Intenté zafarme de los brazos de Seth, tenía algo que hacer.

-Debo ir por Nessie Seth.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado, ellos ya están aquí.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Qué bueno que están aquí, mi hijo…tiene algo que decirles – comenzó Billy.

Todo el mudo me miró pero yo parecía estar en otra parte.

-¿Jake? – dijo papá.

Seth me dio un codazo en el costado para que reaccionara pero preferí ignorarlo. Los Cullen estaban aquí. Nessie está aquí. El alma regresó a mi cuerpo.

-Yo…

Los miré a todos sin saber que decir. No sabía cómo hacer esto. Pero más allá de tener que tomar mi posición y darle una explicación a mis hermanos, Renesmee era lo único que me importaba ahora. No podía concentrarme si sabía que estaba aquí, a solo unos kilómetros de distancia.

-Lo siento – dije levantándome del sofá – Discúlpenme, lo siento.

-Jake…

-Lo siento papá, pero tienes una historia que contrales primero. Los veo mañana a primera hora chicos. – me despedí con un mano y abandoné la sala.

Caminé despacio a mi habitación, entré y cerré tras de mí. Allí, a oscuras me senté en el borde de la cama y respiré con calma y profundo, intentando así concentrarme. Mi respiración se hizo más rápida y el corazón casi se salía de mi garganta. Estaba a punto de explotar. No sabía si sentirme feliz por su regreso o sentirme aterrado. ¿Que era peor? ¿Tenerla tan cerca o tan lejos? Acaso había alguna diferencia. Mi Nessie seguía estando en peligro.

Debía ir por ella.

Pero… ¿cómo hacía eso? Afuera había un montón de gente y seguramente me impedirían salir de casa. La única solución era…miré a un lado y estudié con detalle aquel cuadrado bloqueado por un vidrio de cristal. La ventana. Iba a ser difícil salir con las costillas rotas pero…lo que sea por ella.

En el preciso momento cuando me disponía a salir sonó la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Maldición! – dije entre dientes.

-¿Ibas a salir por la ventana Jake? – preguntó Sam a mi espalda.

Me volví con lentitud sacando despacio mi torso del marco. La habitación se iluminó.

Sam rio.

-Muy típico de un enamorado. Escaparse por la ventana a ver a su amante ¿no? Por cierto, Nessie está aquí, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Nessie no es mi amante – dije moviéndome con dificultad pues una de las vendas quedó atrapada en el alfeizar – ¿Me ayudas?

Sam se carcajeó de nuevo. Se acercó hasta mí y tiró de la venda de mi brazo dejándome libre.

-Ni siquiera es mi novia – dije con la voz áspera.

-Vamos Jake, no seas tan negativo. Algo bueno debe pasar.

Lo miré casi ofendido.

-Algo bueno. Si claro – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Olvídalo ¿sí? No saldrás de aquí. Nessie, ahora debe estar dormida, en paz. Sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. Déjala descansar por unas horas más.

Me senté en la cama molido.

-Tú también necesitas descansar Jacob. Tienes que recuperarte, no desaproveches el tiempo que se tomará A Ka'Wi para regresar.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, el necesitará más que su propia fuerza y entereza para enfrentarse a los licántropos.

-Sam, ese tipo es espeluznante. ¿Qué te hace pensar que se dará su tiempo? – inquirí.

-No lo sé, pero mientras esperamos…recupérate ¿sí?

Mi mente se desvió a otra cosa.

-Dijiste "esperamos" – negué con la cabeza – No hay un "esperamos" seré yo quien…

-Eso no lo decidiremos ahora Jake – me interrumpió - Además, necesitas estar en tu forma lobuna para tomar tu posición como alfa.

-Pero no para tomar la del jefe de la tribu – me acerqué a él y lo tomé de cuello fraternalmente – Sam…

El rostro de Sam se contorsionó. Esto debía ser sencillo, tal y como había sucedido cuando tomé mi puesto como alfa de la manada. Solo debía sentirlo, sentir la grandeza que me profería tener a cargo una responsabilidad tan grande y arrastrar con ella la línea estrecha que me unía con Taha Aki.

-No Jake.

-Exijo el derecho…

-No lo consentiré Jacob – dijo tomándome del brazo.

-Que me fue otorgado desde mi nacimiento...

-No es el momento.

-Ahora mismo.

Lo miré con fijación. Nuestros ojos quedaron conectados por unos segundos en los que sentí que nuestras pupilas se dilataron hasta tomar la forma del iris. Lo dejé desprenderse de ese sentimiento de pertenencia poco a poco. Solo faltaba algo.

-Prometo – suspiré – Juro proteger la tribu pase lo que pase y cuidar de ustedes por sobre todas las cosas como una vez lo hizo Taha Aki. Quiero Sam, que confíes en mí y me des la oportunidad de hacer lo que debo siendo alfa y jefe de la tribu Quileute. Yo Jacob Black, asumo con total responsabilidad los buenos y malos tiempos que se avecinan.

Sam asintió una sola vez.

-Tienes…tienes mi aprobación – dijo.

Abracé a mi hermano.

-Ve y ten hijos con Emily Sam. Es una orden.

Se echó a reír.

-Gracias Jake. Muchas gracias. – Dijo con alivio – Pero no creas que estas solo. Tienes a tus hermanos que al igual que tú, harán lo que sea por la tribu.

-Lo sé.

Acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

Sam y yo hablamos por un par de minutos más y antes de irse me hizo acostarme en la cama. Luego cerró la puerta de mi habitación tras apagar la luz. Decidí dejar para dentro de unas horas más mis ganas de ir a ver a Nessie. La verdad era que necesitaba dormir un poco.

Suspiré.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. A partir del momento en que decidí tomar mi palabra como el jefe de la tribu, se creó una especie de idea, si se podía llamar así, que debía hacerme responsable por mucha gente, era el jefe ahora. Le había quitado un gran peso de encima a Sam, pero estaba seguro que él habría hecho lo mismo por mí.

Alcé mi brazo bueno en la oscuridad, afortunadamente era allí donde Nessie había amarrado su mechón de pelo, así que lo llevé hasta mi nariz e inspiré profundo y cerré los ojos deseando que las horas pasaran rápido.

* * *

Quizá quieran saber... La tribu cheyenne.

El nombre de cheyenne provenía de Sha Hi´yena, "pueblo de una lengua extranjera". Los franceses les llamaban los "Perros".Los cheyenne provenían de lo que ahora es Minnesota Central, pero emigraron al oeste a fines del s. XVII, estableciéndose a lo largo del río Cheyenne. Vivían en casas de tierra y cultivaban. Los ojibwa los echaron en 1770 y emigraron a las praderas.

Los conflictos aumentaron con la matanza de hombres, mujeres y niños pacíficos por parte del ejército de E.E.U.U. en 1864 (Sand Creek). Custer los derrotó en Washita en 1868. Aliados con los sioux oglalas, hunkpapas y santees, se vengaron en Little BigHorn (25 de junio de 1876).

Tras su rendición en 1877 fueron reubicados por el gobierno en el Territorio Indio (Oklahoma), donde sufrirían hambre y enfermedades. Actualmente quedan entre 5 y 6000 cheyennes, ubicados en una reserva de Montana y otra en Oklahoma con los arapahoes. El idioma forma parte de la familia de las lenguas algonquinas y es uno de los pocos idiomas algonquinos de las praderas que desarrolló características tonales. Los idiomas más próximos al cheyenne son el arapaho y el ojibwa (chippewa).

Algunas palabras y/o nombres son originarios de la tribu como lo es Ma'he'o o Hē'e que significan "espiritu sagrado y hembra" respectivamente. Otro de los nombres mas comunes en la tribu son Kanira y A Ka'Wi.


	29. Chapter 04

**Los personajes de la saga pertenecen en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y el desglose de algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la misma.

* * *

**

Holaa chicas como estan? espero que muy bien! XD

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está, AL FIN, el capitulo que le sigue a esta historia.

Gracias por sus coments.!

Con cariño Gi.

* * *

**AHORA PUES, SON VÁLIDAS LA FE, LA ESPERANZA Y EL AMOR; PERO LA MAYOR DE ESTAS TRES ES EL AMOR**

A pesar de mis débiles intentos por conciliar el sueño, las energías y mis ganas insoportables de atravesar la pared de mi habitación y salir corriendo en busca de Nessie, no pude pegar ojo. Las horas, sin embargo, pasaron muy rápido y en menos de lo que esperaba, un rayo de sol irrumpió a través de la ventana. Me quedé tendido en la cama, consiente del tenue dolor en mis costillas y brazo, escuchando a Billy hablarle a Sophi y todo para que la pequeña soltara unos balbuceos comiquísimos intentando imitar a su abuelo. Los ojos me escocían, y de un momento a otro comencé a sentir los párpados más pesados de lo normal, más de lo que, estando en condiciones menos críticas, hubiera esperado. ¿Acaso tenía que levantarme? Si, debía hacerlo, pero el cansancio se apoderó de mi como el miedo a quedarme dormido y que algo sucediera mientras yo estaba en cama. Ese pensamiento me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, me froté los párpados y bostecé abriendo mucho la boca, luego tiré de la sábana que me cubría para desprenderme de su suavidad.

Entonces recordé que tenía algo más que hacer.

Intenté levantar la cabeza de la almohada, los chicos me esperaban para reunirme con ellos, pero me sentía mareado y desequilibrado. Me dolía la columna y con extrañeza noté que mis muñecas y rodillas también, así que no tuve más remedio que sucumbir. Cerré los ojos rendido, esto era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, esperé que el cansancio se apoderara de mi cuerpo. En mi mente no paraban de aparecerse de la nada imágenes vagas de A Ka'Wi, de Leah retorciéndose de dolor y de Nessie. Me estremecí.

Por extraño que pareciera veía a Renesmee sonreír con su contagiosa sonrisa y sus hermosos labios y mirándome con aquellos ojos brillantes. Tenía que aguantar un poco más, necesitaba descansar, dormir, aunque sea unas horas antes de ir a verla. Nessie no necesitaba verme en estas condiciones, con seguridad se asustaría al verme así, con las ojeras casi en las mejillas. Supuse que me veía terrible, para empezar porque no había comido bien, o al menos no como siempre lo hacía, el pelo me había crecido un poco más el último mes y ni hablar de un rastro de barba que había dejado salir, al fin. Los sonidos empezaron a oírse profundos, lejanos y la claridad que atravesaba mis pesados párpados ya no molestaba, en su lugar, un túnel profundo y oscuro. Poco a poco fui cayendo en él hasta que sin saber en qué momento, me quedé dormido.

No sabía si estaba soñando pero percibí de manera muy vaga que alguien entró a la habitación, los pasos fueron silenciosos, tímidos. Intenté abrir los ojos pero se me hizo imposible. Ese alguien se acercó a mi cama, me percaté de forma no tan clara que se inclinó sobre mí pero no me tocó. Entonces, el túnel oscuro volvió a sumergirme.

-Jake, despierta hijo, despierta.

Billy me daba ligeros golpecitos en el brazo para que despertara. Sentí que había dormido muy poco y que el sueño que había tenido había sido hace unos pocos minutos. Qué extraño, hubiera jurado que alguien estuvo allí.

-¿Que sucede papá? – pregunté con voz débil sin abrir los ojos.

-Levántate, debes comer algo. Vamos.

-Pero si no he dormido nada Billy.

-Jake, son las tres de la tarde.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Bromeas?

-No.

-Pero sentí que dormí como – me detuve – Una hora o dos.

-Se que estas cansado hijo, pero el doctor Gerandy dijo que tenías que comer. Te puedes deshidratar.

-Pero quiero seguir durmiendo Billy – maticé.

-Mmm, Entonces…le diré a Nessie que vuelva mañana.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Billy me miró con una sonrisa sarcástica esperando mi reacción.

-¿Nessie estuvo aquí? ¿Cuándo? – pregunté.

-Por la mañana.

-¿Pero que dijo papá? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –pregunté con enfado.

-Ella no me lo permitió. Dijo que cuando despertaras la fueras a ver.

Sonreí.

-Voy ahora mismo – dije inclinándome.

-Oye, despacio – me previno.

Como de costumbre, salté de la cama, pero el dolor punzante en mis costillas me recordó que hoy no debía levantarme de ese modo.

-Auch – dije sujetándome el torso con la mano buena.

Billy se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Hijo, te pareces tanto a mí. Cuando tu madre y yo éramos novios, no podía esperar un día para verla. Los chicos me decían que me tenía embrujado y Charlie me hacía bromas como – "Oye Billy, ¿cómo es que esa chica se enamoró de ti?" – añadió con la mirada ausente.

Suspiró.

-Tu madre era hermosa, inteligente, más que yo. La extraño mucho hijo.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y le di un leve apretón.

-Yo también la extraño papá.

Hubo un silencio.

-Jake, tú y Nessie nacieron para estar juntos.

Lo miré.

-¿Por qué seguir esperando? Oye, sé que no debo meterme en esto pero, ¿no crees que Nessie ya esta lista?

-¿Lista para estar conmigo? – pregunté con melancolía.

Asintió.

-No estoy listo para mantenerla a mi lado papá. Ahora menos, con A Ka'Wi cerca.

-Pero estoy seguro que ella querrá estar contigo.

-No la voy a poner en peligro, es suficiente con que A Ka'Wi sepa que – las palabras se fueron de mi garganta – Ella es la mujer que amo.

-Jacob, hijo – me tomó de las manos.

En sus ojos pude ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y el afecto con el que un padre preocupado le habla a su hijo.

-No la pierdas de esa manera. Nessie es maravillosa y…

-Yo quiero estar con ella pero…

-¿Pero qué? No parecen cosas tuyas Jake, eres un Black. – dijo con aplomo.

Medio sonreí.

-Jake, no quisiera tener que decir esto pero lo haré – inspiró – No sabes por cuánto tiempo podrás estar con ella, no intentes martirizarte porque no es justo para ella ni para ti. Conquístala Jake. Si no lo haces vivirás en la agonía por siempre.

-Pero y si ella no quiere…

La frase quedó en el aire.

-¡Por dios Jake! a veces piensas unas cosas…

Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Suspiré.

Era ridículo lo que iba a hacer, no era un niño ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera, alguien como mi padre. Leah ya lo había hecho pero nunca dejó de incluir su idiota, tarado, imbécil, en sus frases tanto mentales como verbales. Decidí tener confianza en mi padre que veía que estaba sufriendo, de otra manera no se hubiera tomado la molestia para decirme aquello. Él me creía más fuerte, pero no lo era.

-¿Papá, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que si hijo – dijo con una mirada fraternal.

-Bien aquí voy. Nessie no es una Quileute, no de las fáciles. Ya no odio tanto a Paul por imprimar a Rach pero estas chicas cayeron muy rápido a los brazos de los fortachones.

Frunció el ceño.

-¡Jacob! Recuerda que Carrie y Claire son unas niñas aún. Y Rach no es ninguna fácil…

-Oye, oye, creo que no me entendiste. No hablaba de eso.

-¿Entonces?

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí.

-Papá quise decir que Nessie no es tan – me detuve buscando la palabra adecuada. No podría llamarla "fácil" aunque lo fuera – Asequible, no es tan corriente como las demás.

-No te sigo hijo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es mitad vampira, mitad humana Billy. ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en eso? ¿Que el único de la manada haya imprimado a una de los…fríos? ¿Y que ese sea yo?

Mi padre parecía absorto en mis palabras pero no tan convencido. Frunció los labios y me miró con ojos aturdidos.

-¿Y eso qué? – preguntó.

-No es que yo sea especial ni nada por el estilo pero comprenderás que no poseo el don de la adivinación – me acerque a él – No sé si Nessie quiere algo conmigo. Ella es…difícil de entender.

-¡Oh vamos! – soltó Billy echándose hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?

-¡Claro que esa chica quiere algo contigo! – bramó.

Bajé la vista avergonzado.

-Hijo, se que algo importante pasó entre ustedes cuando fueron a ese lugar, al Edén. Y el día que partió a Denali, lo vi en tus ojos, lo pude ver a pesar de tu expresión de dolor. Lo sigo viendo. Esa chica te besó, en mi sofá. Estuvieron allí. Lo sé. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

-Papá – dije con vergüenza.

-¿O me lo vas a negar?

-No pero…

-Entonces, ve por ella amigo. Conquístala. Si dices que se hace la dura, entonces ponle mano dura. Eso funciona.

-No hablo de eso, claro que en algo tienes razón…

-Tengo razón en todo, podré ser un viejo pero no se me olvidan las tácticas.

-De acuerdo pero, es que ella…ella no lo sabe. No sabe lo que siente.

-Entonces muéstraselo tú.

-Ya lo he intentado todo papá.

-Pues eres malo en eso.

Lo miré con aire ofendido.

-Me siento humillado ¿sabes?

Rio.

-Si quieres que Nessie sea tuya, entonces debes hacer algo mejor que "intentarlo todo."

-¿Que sea mía? – pregunte alarmado.

-¿Dónde está el espíritu del macho Jake? – preguntó divertido dándome con el puño en el hombro.

-Papá – dije horrorizado.

-No eres un niño, sabes de lo que te hablo.

-Desgraciadamente, si.

Rio de nuevo.

Mi padre tenía razón, esto no tenía por qué esperar más, yo no iba a aguantar más de todas formas. Iría por Nessie ahora mismo.

-Ve por ella.

-Tienes razón – me levanté.

-Ese es mi muchacho.

-Iré a su casa ahora mismo, no me importa Edward, nadie en realidad. Pero primero tengo que quitarme esto.

Forcejeé un poco con las vendas de mi torso y tiré de ellas. Luego me saqué la férula del brazo.

-Eso hijo, oye, date una ducha primero ¿sí?

Me detuve y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que fue un placer hablar contigo.

Se dio la vuelta sonriendo y salió de mi habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, ¡gracias! – grité cuando cerró la puerta.

Fui corriendo al baño y mientras me duchaba, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Me parecía a un niño en su primera cita, acobardado pero a la vez dispuesto a pedirle a la chica que amaba que fuera al baile con él. No me era fácil concentrarme, las cosas no dejaban de ser un poco confusas, pero si no lo intentaba, si no me lanzaba de lleno entonces me lamentaría para toda la vida. Si es que A Ka'Wi no resultaba tan bueno como para matarme. Preferiría la muerte antes que estar sin Nessie.

Después de casi una hora, Salí del baño, ahora totalmente renovado, definitivamente limpio y para mi gusto sin un rastro de las terribles ojeras. Me vestí con más lentitud puesto que, con cada movimiento, aparecía el dolor de nuevo en mis costillas. Estaba listo para ir a ver a Nessie.

Sin despedirme siquiera, salí corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, Becky me lanzó una mirada cargada de diversión. Alcancé a escuchar a Billy decir en medio de un suspiro - "el amor, que apasionante es." Era apasionante cuando no tenía el corazón desbocado y los nervios de punta. Mientras conducía por la carretera y me acercaba cada vez más a Nessie, no dejaba de pensar en abrazarla y besarla. Subí a la camioneta de Billy y aceleré sin mirar atrás.

Mientras conducía, la adrenalina comenzó a fluir en mi cerebro, no supe si era porque iba a ver a Nessie o porque creí en algún momento que saldría disparado a máxima velocidad. Aparqué la camioneta a un lado de la carretera y me interné en el bosque. No pude evitar mirar desenfrenadamente a los lados, atento a cualquier movimiento y preparado para entrar en fase en cualquier momento. Cuando visualicé la casa de Nessie, corrí lo más rápido que pude y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al saber que allí dentro se encontraba ella, la razón de mi existencia.

Quizá estuvo esperándome todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta, o quizás me había escuchado, pero mientras me aproximaba hacia la casa, la puerta de la misma se abrió y Nessie apareció en el umbral. Nos miramos por unos segundos, con sonrisas de anhelo en nuestras bocas.

-Jake – leí sus labios.

Los dos echamos a correr en dirección al otro. Me sentí vivo de nuevo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Abrí los brazos y cuando llegó a mí, la abracé tan fuerte que pensé que soltaría un gemido de dolor, pero en su rostro había una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos, lo mejor de tener que mirarla a la cara, me devolvieron una mirada felicidad.

La apreté contra mi pecho, era una sensación que me gustaba sentir. Mi corazón iba a estallar pero de alegría, no podía creer cuanto la había extrañado. Soñé con este momento desde que se fue y ahora, verlo hecho posible, me hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tomé sus mejillas rosadas con mis manos y rocé mis dedos en ellas. Se me había olvidado lo suave que era.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí – murmuré observándola con fascinación.

-Ni yo.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo. Nuestros rostros tan cerca, respirando el mismo aire, nuestros labios exigiendo los del otro, y el deseo. Sonaba extraño y tal vez malo, pero sentí deseos de su boca y hasta de su cuerpo en ese instante. No estaba bien pensar eso. Es normal sentir deseos por alguien que jamás se ha tocado, pero llevaba un poco más de un año dándole demasiada importancia a lo que sentía cuando tocaba a Nessie. O cuando ella me tocaba. Conmovía mis sentidos por completo.

Me acerqué a su boca despacio rozando solo un poco mis labios en los suyos.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Oh Jake! dime por favor que fue lo que te pasó. Esta mañana cuando te vi casi me muero – dijo mirándome donde hubieran estado mis vendas – ¿Por qué no tienes las vendas?… ¿Jake? ¿Te las quitaste?

La observaba en silencio mientras hablaba.

-Estoy bien.

-Jake que…

Una brisa fría hizo estremecer a los árboles.

-Vamos adentro.

Asintió sin dejar de mirarme.

Nos tomamos de la mano y entramos a la casa. Estaba caliente allí producto de la chimenea que lanzaba chispas a todos lados. Nieve salió de algún lugar, dio un ladrido amistoso y corrió a saludarme.

-Hola pequeña – dije sin dejar de mirar a Nessie.

Al parecer eso no le gustó a Nieve por lo que se apartó de mí casi rezongando del disgusto.

-¿Donde están tus padres?

Ella frunció el ceño como si mi pregunta no tuviera lugar.

-En la mansión. Están…cerca.

-No lo suficiente – dije mirando a los lados.

Si A Ka'Wi decidiera venir a dar un paseo y por mala suerte encuentra sola a Nessie, probablemente para cuando llegaran Edward y Bella…No quería imaginarlo.

-No puedes quedarte sola, en ningún momento.

-Acabo de llegar de la mansión, pensaba arreglarme para ir a tu casa – su voz se volvió súbitamente precavida - ¿Billy te dijo que fui a verte?

-Sí, me dijo.

Ella bajó la vista asintiendo para sí.

Sentí la necesidad de mirar por la ventana así que me acerqué a la que tenía más cerca, la de la cocina, y miré a través del grueso cristal. Todo estaba en calma afuera. Cerré la cortina y salí de nuevo a la sala. Nessie me esperaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con Nieve justo a sus pies.

Las dos me lanzaron una mirada helada.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté minuciosamente.

-Yo también te extrañé Jake – murmuró tras un instante con la voz apagada.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá con la expresión herida.

Maldita sea, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Debería golpearme cada vez que hiciera estupideces como esta. Billy y Leah tenía mucha razón. Ella estaba allí, queriendo decirme muchas cosas, contarme quizá como la pasó en Denali, abrazarme o…Y yo pensando en ir a ver a las ventanas. Que idiota era.

-Nessie yo…

-Sí, sé que me extrañaste también. ¿O extrañabas tener que cuidarme?

Me acerqué al sofá y me senté a su lado. Ella no me miró.

- Pensé seriamente en ir a buscarte a Denali.

Ella suspiró.

Necesitaba algo mejor.

-¿Puedo hacer esto de nuevo? – pregunté.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo en voz baja.

-Esto…

Me levanté y me coloqué frente a ella, luego le extendí mi mano. Nessie me miró con gesto divertido pero no dudó y me dio su mano. Se levantó y esperó.

-Se supone que acabo de salir de casa de Billy así que tú…

Ella rio.

-Jake, no tienes que hacer esto por mí.

Parecía avergonzada.

-Nessie, Extrañé cada momento, cada suspiro y todos los segundos y los minutos contigo – la tomé del cuello – No sabes…lo terrible que fue para mí este mes, lo único que me hacía sentir bien era esto – le señalé con la cabeza el mechón de pelo que estaba sujeto en mi muñeca.

Una sonrisa flameó de nuevo en su rostro.

-No soy nada si no estás conmigo y no quiero perderte. Perdóname si algunas veces te hago pensar que solo me preocupa tu seguridad, porque no es así. Es que es tan difícil nuestro mundo…

Ella asintió.

Algo me llamó la atención en su cabello recogido en un moño. Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó.

-Es mi idea o…

-¿Qué? – dijo Nessie mirándose a sí misma – ¿Que tengo? – añadió.

Me acerqué más a ella sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba impresionado. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta cuando la vi? Nessie estaba realmente hermosa, más hermosa de lo que ya era y…muy desarrollada maldición. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y ladeó la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad. Yo la imité.

Se echó a reír.

-¡Jake! – dijo.

La tomé de los brazos y me acerqué de nuevo a su boca. Nessie no se movió, solo cerró sus ojos con un rastro de esa sonrisa que me mataba en sus labios. – "Voy por ella Billy Black" – pensé. Sonreí con ironía silenciosamente y luego, la besé.

Nessie me sonrió con dulzura, acariciándome la frente con sus dedos, mientras rascaba la barriga de Nieve del otro lado. Nos encontrábamos los tres recostados en el sofá de la salita murmurando cosas en el placentero silencio que reinaba a nuestro alrededor. Habíamos estado intercambiando miradas, esas miradas cómplices que tanto me gustaban, tomados de la mano y jugueteando con nuestros dedos. Mi cabeza reposaba en un cojín y este sobre las piernas de Nessie, ella había insistido en que debía descansar un poco, pero yo no tenía ganas de hacer eso, no era tan fácil concentrarme y estar tranquilo cuando estaba en los brazos de Nessie.

Me sentía en el paraíso, pero tenía una mejor forma de describir cómo me sentía en ese instante. Era como volar o flotar, sobre una nube, no…sus brazos. Mi pensamiento flotaba a su alrededor, si quería correr sobre el agua, lo hacía, si quería sonreír lo haría sin motivo alguno, si quería sentir que todo estaba bien, Nessie me daba la fuerza absoluta para que así fuera. Todo resultaba tan fácil cuando la veía a los ojos, cuando la tocaba, cuando sus labios me rozaban, era la mejor sensación que había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar jamás. Pero de nuevo, ese cielo azul donde me encontraba dio un vuelco y ahora parecía más oscuro, más denso. Todo no estaba bien. Esa era la realidad.

Me incorporé en el sofá. La columna me dolió un poco mientras enderezaba la postura de mi cuerpo. Nessie arrugó el gesto al ver mi expresión de dolor mientras hacia el intento por parecer que nada sucedía. ¡Demonios! Como dolía. Su brazo, que había posado sobre mi abdomen, cayó flácido sobre su pierna cuando me senté por completo en el sofá.

Bajó la vista cuando la miré.

Nieve alzó la cabeza y la dejó caer en la pierna de Nessie exigiendo su atención.

-¿Entonces? – musitó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó o debo obligarte a hacerlo?

-¿Debo tener miedo?

-Uy, si.

Reímos al unísono.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-No importa.

Eso me produjo curiosidad. Si Nessie y su familia habían llegado la misma noche del ataque, entonces probablemente nos hubieran escuchado a Leah y a mi mientras huíamos de A Ka'Wi. Y Seth me había dicho que los Cullen ya estaban allí cuando apenas regresamos.

-¿A qué hora llegaron? – pregunté.

-No cambies el tema Jake – la miré con el ceño fruncido.

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco y luego soltó un resoplido.

-Casi a las dos de la madrugada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Si te digo todo esto, prometes confiar en mí?

Asintió.

-¿Y prometes no asustarte?

Ella me devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, pero a la vez queriéndome decir que no necesitaba mencionar eso.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo ¿qué sucede?

Suspiré.

-Resulta que…tengo un tátara tátara tío abuelo – dije intentando parecer natural – Y casualmente… casualmente nos lo encontramos anoche y…hablamos, bueno no es que nos pusimos a charlar sobre lo mal que se vestían en su época. En realidad no conversamos mucho…él, bueno, él… no fue muy amigable que digamos.

Nessie se quedó mirándome sin expresión en la cara.

-Es un lobo – dijo al fin.

-Sí – dije sorprendido por su rápida conclusión.

-¿Tu tátara tío abuelo dices?

-Sí.

-¿Y él te hizo esto? – preguntó con la voz contenida.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, no puedo prometerte no asustarme porque…la verdad – comenzó a respirar con dificultad – La verdad es que esto no está bien Jake, no me pidas que no me preocupe tampoco… ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Hey, lo prometiste.

En su rostro había un atisbo de miedo, era difícil descifrar aquella expresión, a la vez confundida, pensativa y nerviosa. Me quedé mirándola esperando una respuesta.

-Supongo que tu tátara tío abuelo…bueno él – se cruzó de brazos – ¿Jake? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que es un anciano de casi trescientos años?

-¿Es una locura no? – dije con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Parpadeó.

-Oh no – se lamentó.

-Nessie no pasa nada…

-Por dios, no…

-Todo está bien, todo estará…

-Jake él te hizo esto – me señaló con un dedo - ¿Por qué?

-Él tipo es un poco territorial. Ya sabes, cosa de lobos.

Me miró con angustia y luego se levantó del sofá de un salto y me dio la espalda. Yo hice lo mismo lentamente temiendo que explotara de los nervios en algún momento.

-Dijiste "nos lo encontramos" – dijo sin volverse – ¿Quien mas está herido?

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Seth? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Leah – dije con la voz apagada.

Nessie llevó una mano a su frente con preocupación.

-Ella está bien…

-¡¿Acaso eso importa? – Explotó – ¡Mira los que les hizo! Cielo santo…

-Está bien, está bien, ven aquí.

La envolví en mis brazos.

-Calma ¿sí?

Ella me apretó con sus brazos ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. El contacto de sus labios en mi piel, a través de su camisa, me hizo estremecer.

-¿Por qué ahora? – se lamentó – ¿Por qué?

La llevé al sofá y me senté junto a ella, muy cerca y sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento Ness. Más bien creo que, se tomó mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que suceder así Jake?

Me sentí confundido, al parecer no estábamos hablando de lo mismo. Decidí seguirle la corriente.

-No lo sé, Nessie. No todo es tan fácil ya ves que si no son vampiros, serán los lobos.

Ella continuó.

-Quiero decir, maldición esto sí que es un problema, ¿pero cómo puede haber tanta interferencia entre nosotros?

Tragué saliva.

-¿Entre nosotros? – Hice una pausa para sopesar sus palabras sin poder evitar sonreír un poco - Nessie no son… una interferencia.

-Trabas, adversidades es lo mismo ¿no? Da igual – musitó alzando su brazo.

No creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Renesmee enfadada por las dificultades que han surgido entre nosotros? Esto sí que era nuevo y emocionante.

-Nada puede interponerse entre nosotros Ness.

La tomé del mentón.

-Nada en este mundo puede separarnos ¿de acuerdo? – insistí.

-¿Qué hay de tu tío el que intentó matarlos? ¿O me vas a mentir de nuevo Jake? me vas a decir que todo estará bien y que no pasa nada ¿no es cierto?

Fruncí los labios.

-No, te diré que jamás y escucha bien ¡Jamás! voy a permitir que algo te pase.

-Yo no importo.

-Claro que sí.

Bufó.

-Algo se me ocurrirá. Te protegeré cielo, no te pasará nada.

-¿O sea que, de verdad, estamos en problemas?

Puse mi mejor cara de despreocupación. Pero la verdad era que nada de eso era cierto, no le podía decir a Nessie la magnitud de las cosas y todo lo que implicaba tener a A Ka'Wi tan cerca.

-¿"Estamos"? no, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Ni tú ni tu familia.

Se separó de mí con brusquedad poniendo mala cara.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No – maticé.

Se levantó.

-Ellos pueden ayudarnos Jacob – dijo en voz alta.

Me puse de pie.

-Lo sé, y de verdad aprecio que quieras ayudar – intenté tomarla de la mano pero ella se rehusó – Escucha, por favor. No peleemos ¿sí?

Con lentitud fui atrayéndola de nuevo a mis brazos.

-No quiero que te pase nada Jake.

-Shh…lo sé, mi Nessie.

-Entonces…

No dejé que terminara la frase. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y empecé a besarla. Básicamente, lo estaba deseando desde que terminé de besarla la última vez, siempre queriendo estar cerca de su boca y su cuerpo, encontraba a Nessie…irresistible. Me sentía seguro si ella también lo estaba, y conmigo, nada le pasaría. Yo no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – susurró cerca de mi piel.

Sonreí.

-Olvidemos todo por unos minutos. O mejor, hasta que me vaya. ¿Sí? – le pedí.

-Que bueno eres para hacerme olvidar, la verdad, no recuerdo lo que te iba a decir.

Atrapé su labio inferior con mi boca disfrutando de esa sensación.

-Puedo hacerte olvidar muchas cosas cada vez que me lo pidas.

Rio con suavidad.

-Seguro me haces olvidar de más y quizá algún día me despierte y no te recuerde.

Alzó una ceja con sarcasmo.

-Serías lo último que olvidaría – musitó al notar mi expresión.

-De acuerdo, hazme olvidar que dijiste eso.

-No sé si lo haré mejor que tú pero…

Otra vez mis labios quedaron aprisionados en su boca. Sentí su lengua rozar mis mejillas y cada recoveco de mi boca. Definitivamente olvidé todo por completo, Nessie era increíble y me sorprendía cada vez más su serenidad. Eso me hacía sentirme confiado por lo que tampoco evité el placer de sentir sus mejillas con mi lengua. Que intensidad la de nosotros.

Los dos suspiramos cuando al fin decidimos darle paso al aire en nuestras bocas y pulmones.

-Está oscureciendo – dije al mirar por la ventana.

-¿Ya te vas?

Su rostro se volvió triste.

-Tengo que patrullar – dije igual de triste.

-No me enfadaría tanto si me dijeras que te vas a descansar. ¿Pero a patrullar Jake? ¿Toda la noche?

-Está bien, toda la noche no. Pero tengo que revisar el perímetro.

No deseaba discutir con ella, así que mejor era estar de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo.

Nos levantamos del sofá y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la puerta.

Esto no podía quedar así. ¿Todo este tiempo y pensaba perder esta noche también? Siempre lo estuve posponiendo, pero hoy no. Me volví hacia ella antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Nessie quieres ir a algún lugar mañana? No lo sé, quizás la playa o…el parque. No lo sé.

Me sentí avergonzado.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios rojos.

-¿Es una cita? – Clavó su mirada perspicaz en mis ojos – ¿Como amigos?

-Eh, sí, bueno no…no lo sé…como lo desees.

Asintió pensativa.

-Una cita entonces. El parque está bien.

Me sentí glorioso.

-Pasaré por ti mañana temprano.

-Estaré lista a las diez.

-Bien.

-Sí.

-Entonces…adiós.

-Nos vemos mañana.

A partir de ese momento las cosas iban a ser más fáciles, me sentía realmente dispuesto a enamorarla, ahora que sabía que ella deseaba estar conmigo también. Todo lo que antes me había parecido imposible ahora se veía más cercano y tangible. Lo que tenía que hacer era seguir los concejos de mi padre, y el de Leah, no necesitaba ser su novio para sentirme realizado, si a ella le parecía más cómodo besarnos sin ser vistos, a solas y disfrutaba de ello, entonces eso también me parecía bien. Pero de alguna u otra forma Nessie debía saber lo que sentía por ella, porque si no lo sacaba de adentro iba a explotar. Mientras la besaba, la amaba más, la deseaba más. Era como si hubiese esperado por ella mucho tiempo, y que ese tiempo se haya retribuido de la mejor forma. Decirle ahora que estaba enamorado no arreglaría las cosas, tampoco serviría de nada que le confesara la impronta y menos aún si decidía ser tan valiente como para contarle lo que sucedió con Bella, pero temía que se enterara por alguien más que no fuera yo.

Nessie me despidió en el umbral de la puerta después de un largo beso y un abrazo fuerte. Me hubiera gustado esperar que sus padres llegaran pero era mejor salir de allí antes que se armara la bronca. Me pidió entre beso y beso que fuera por ella en lo que el sol saliera, que olvidara los de "estaré lista a las diez." Mi ansiosa Nessie. Al salir de allí, como de costumbre inspeccioné el área. Todo parecía estar bien, por los momentos, solo se escuchaba la tranquilidad del bosque, el sonido de los animales y mis patas en la fría y húmeda tierra. Olisqueé, rasgué y corrí, buscando tan solo una señal de A Ka'Wi. Tal vez una huella que me permitiera saber si había regresado por el mismo lugar que por el cual apareció y aunque no llegué tan lejos como cuando estuve con Leah, le dejé bien claro a A Ka'Wi que no podía atravesar esa parte del bosque. Él sabría como reconocer un territorio marcado, ellos mismos habían inventado eso. Pero el miedo pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, cuando regresé, me detuve cerca de la carretera, esperando que Bella y Edward al fin decidieran ir a casa. Ya estaba oscuro, cuando a través del bosque y como dos balas, pasaron los padres de Nessie.

Entonces, pude salir de fase más tranquilo.

Al día siguiente temprano fui a recoger a Nessie a su casa. Edward me abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, pero igual lo saludé quizá más formal de lo que acostumbraba. No venía por su hija para ir a una noche de historias a la luz de una fogata, venía por ella porque teníamos una cita y la llevaría al parque. Existía una gran diferencia entre estas dos cosas.

-Hola Edward, buenos días.

-Pasa.

-Estoy bien.

-Como quieras.

No me atreví a sostenerle la mirada por un segundo más. Así que me limité a sonreírle estúpidamente.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Jake – dijo dándome un abrazo – ¿Como estas?

-Bien.

Ella me sonrió con picardía.

-Nessie, Jake está aquí – dijo Bella mirando por encima de su hombro hacia el pasillo.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Dame unos minutos Jake!

-¡De acuerdo! – medio grité.

-¿Quieres comer algo antes de irte?

-Déjalo Bella, seguro comerá palomitas de maíz en el camino – dijo Edward mirándome con arrogancia.

Ella lo miró con desaprobación.

-Gracias Bella, pero Beck me hizo tragar los huevos revueltos y el tocino antes de venir – le sonreí – Y descuida Edward, eso no es precisamente lo único que voy a "morder" hoy.

Su expresión se contorsionó, caminó despacio hacia mí con gesto amenazador y me miró con fijeza. Sus ojos quemaron mis sesos.

-Cuida tus palabras lobo. Recuerda que es a mi hija a quien te llevas.

Esta vez, clavé los ojos en los suyos de la misma forma. Me reventaba que pensara que no podría cuidar de Nessie y más aún, que creyera que él podía dirigir su vida de esa manera. Nessie me pertenecía más de lo que él podría querer o imaginar incluso. – "Lo sabes" – pensé.

Enarqué las cejas.

-Te voy a matar Jacob Black – dijo irguiéndose frente a mí.

-Edward, ya basta ¿sí? – intervino Bella separándonos.

-Entonces dile que se deje de esos pensamientos porque me enerva tener que…

-"Edward, sabes que nunca le haría daño a tu hija, ¿podrías entender eso?" – Lo interrumpí con mi mente – "La amo y lo sabes…solo dame la oportunidad de demostrárselo. ¡Déjame hacerlo por favor!"

Él vaciló al escuchar mi mente.

-"Se que esto es difícil para ti pero… ¿no has pensado lo complicado que se ha hecho todo esto para mí? Nessie no es la Bella que se enamoró perdidamente de ti con solo decirle unas cuantas palabras. Ella es diferente, es… difícil y hermosa. Lo único que puedo ofrecerle es mi vida Edward, y las ganas de amarla cada día."

Él viró el rostro a otro lado.

-"Lo siento amigo, pero la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir. Haré lo que sea para estar con ella, con o sin tu… bendición."

Esto último lo hizo mirarme de nuevo.

Su expresión cambió un poco, no dejó de ser hostil y aprehensiva pero había allí un atisbo de confianza. Nos miramos por unos segundos más hasta que un ladrido de parte de Nieve me sobresaltó. Bella nos miraba mordiéndose los labios y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su jean.

Entonces, Nessie salió de la habitación con la correa de la Malamute en mano y un pequeño bolso en la otra. Sonrió al verme.

-Estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Edward fugazmente.

-¿Pasa algo papá? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No. Todo está bien. – le lanzó una sonrisa muy disfrazada.

-De acuerdo – dijo Nessie separando las silabas un poco.

Caminó hasta donde me encontraba y me empujó fuera de la casa.

-Oigan., Los amo – dijo mirando a sus padres - Volveremos temprano.

-¡Cuídense! – musitó Bella.

-Adiós – dijo Edward.

Hubo un silencio mientras todos nos mirábamos totalmente incómodos.

-De acuerdo. ¡Vamos Nieve!

-Adiós – dije mirando a los padres de Nessie.

La cachorra salió corriendo y nos esperó ansiosa entre los árboles mientras Renesmee daba una última mirada a sus padres que se encontraban en la puerta de la casa.

-Nos vemos – dijo antes de tomarme del brazo y darse la vuelta.

Nos miramos con complicidad cuando echamos a correr por el bosque hasta la carretera. Nieve desapareció de mí vista en un instante pero Nessie no parecía muy preocupada por su ausencia, más bien se veía confiada y divertida. Cuando llegamos a mi auto, la cachorra nos esperaba sentada frente a la puerta trasera. Agitó la cola cuando nos vio.

Casi al mismo tiempo nos detuvimos, solo bastó una intensa mirada y nuestras bocas ya se habían juntado. Retorcí mis labios en los suyos saciando las ganas que ya tenía de besarla desde antes de ir a buscarla. Seguido de eso, con la respiración entrecortada, nos dedicamos una mirada.

-¿Al parque?– preguntó.

-Si – dije casi suplicando.

Nieve ladró con insistencia esperándonos en el asfalto, donde los autos, pasaban volando de vez en cuando.

-Que lista es – dije – ¿La dejas hacer esto seguido?

Ella sonrió extrañada.

-¿Bromeas? Nieve es impresionante. Cuando estábamos en Denali salía de casa de Tanya y volvía cuando se le antojaba. La primera vez que lo hizo me asusté, porque se había escapado, pero volvió. Es muy inteligente.

-Wow – musité.

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta del auto, Nessie me tomó del brazo y me hizo volverme hacia ella.

-El hecho de que todo haya sido tan formal hoy, que casi de asco, no quiere decir que ya no puedas volver a casa como lo hacías antes. ¿De acuerdo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es en serio. Sentí ganas de vomitar cuando le dije a papá, "Oye tengo una cita con Jake mañana" – inquirió torciendo en gesto.

-¿Como lo tomó?

-Bueno…ya sabes. No lo celebró, pero no me hizo una escenita.

Rio.

-Ya vámonos – dijo entre risas.

-Oye espera – fruncí el ceño – Nessie tu cabello…

-Ah, ¿te gusta?

Tomó la liga que lo sostenía y tiró de ella. Lo tenía distinto, un nuevo corte y liso además. Se le veía hermoso. Lo había notado antes pero entre tantas cosas que nos habíamos dicho la noche anterior, había olvidado comentarlo.

-Me encanta – dije impresionado.

-Que bien – dijo visiblemente satisfecha – Quería que fuera así.

Me sentí glorioso, triunfante. Estaba enamorado de la chica que tenía frente a mí. Enamorado, enamorado, enamorado. Qué bien se oía. Mi corazón iba a estallar de la alegría al interpretar sus palabras.

El viaje a Port Ángeles no pudo haber sido mejor. Cuando llegamos al parque, respiré de nuevo el aire de libertad que soplaba a nuestro alrededor. Era definitivamente distinta la forma en que pisé la grama del parque sin el menor sentimiento de vergüenza o de culpa. Por fin podía decir que estaba con Nessie sin ningún tipo de problema, sin llamadas telefónicas furiosas ni con la preocupación de volver rápido a casa. Éramos solo ella y yo, como dos chicos normales que deciden ir a pasar un bonito día al parque y por supuesto Nieve que no dejaba de ladrar para que la soltaran.

-Ya voy, ya voy. No seas impaciente Nieve.

La cachorra salió corriendo cuando Nessie la liberó, dando saltos juguetones con la lengua de medio lado. Corrimos tras ella varios minutos, persiguiéndola por el parque. Ella nos esquivaba limpiamente, cada vez que nos acercábamos daba zancadas y ganaba varios metros hasta que Nessie volvía a estar tras ella. Aunque mi sistema óseo no se encontraba en condiciones, lo hice bastante bien considerando que la chica que tenía frente a mí casi volaba y ni hablar de Nieve.

-¡Vamos Nieve! ¡Vamos pequeña, corre! – musitó.

Nessie se veía tan feliz, tan serena y natural. Era como si nunca la hubiera visto así. Sonreía con alegría y mientras jugaba con Nieve, mis ojos no dejaban de mirarla con fascinación. Recordé entonces que no era el hombre más infeliz del mundo, sería ahora el ser más afortunado y con más ganas de vivir que muchos. Deseé en ese instante nunca haber reclamado mi derecho como jefe, quizá no debí abandonar la idea de seguir adelante con mi vida hasta que las cosas se arreglaran. Pero nada de eso lo podía cambiar. Un encuentro cercano, marcaría mi vida para siempre. A Ka'Wi, era la única persona que no me permitía tener una visión buena y feliz de mi futuro con Nessie, ni siquiera Edward. Ahora me daba cuenta que su padre era del que menos me debía sentir amenazado, solo deseaba que su hija nunca fuera lastimada, pero muy bien amada y eso era lo que yo mas quería en este mundo. Hacer feliz a la mujer que ahora acariciaba a su cachorra frente a mí, esa mujer de la que estaba enamorado y que amaba más que a mi propia vida. Quizá por eso arriesgué tanto al hacerle mi petición a Sam. El anciano lobo me había retado a muerte, lo pude oír en su mente desgastada, pero poderosa. Ya no había marcha atrás. Me quedaba esperar, y esperar con la angustia y la incertidumbre de su llegada. Por lo pronto me dedicaría a una sola persona. Renesmee.

Sonreí.

-¿Jake estas bien? – preguntó Nessie a unos cuantos metros frente a mí.

El cabello suelto se le veía hermoso producto de los rayos de sol que irrumpían sobre ella. Era como una diosa mitológica, de esas que salen en las revistas del zodiaco, llena de una luz celestial a su alrededor. Mi diosa emanaba una luz extrañamente cobriza.

-¿Jake? – repitió.

Parpadeé.

-Estoy bien.

-Oh lo siento. Te tengo un poco olvidado – se levantó y tomó a Nieve por la correa casi obligándola a avanzar – ¿No es cierto?

Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de hacerle señas a la cachorra para que se sentara. La tenía muy bien entrenada.

-¿Estás bien?– dijo de nuevo.

-De hecho…si, me siento un poco desplazado por la canina pero, eso se puede arreglar.

Me acerqué a ella despacio.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá.

Me dio un beso en los labios con dulzura.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-¿Nessie?

Había estado mirando el sol que se filtraba a través de las ramas del árbol que teníamos justo encima. Se sentía bien y más si estaba tomado de su mano.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te fue en Denali?

Suspiró.

-Estuvo bien. Las fiestas de vampiros son muy animadas. Son como las de la Push.

Reí pero ella no parecía tan convencida.

-Claro, si no son Quil o Embry quienes bailan.

Nos carcajeamos al unísono.

-Estuvo bien – su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Por qué creo que no te creo?

-En serio, estuvo bien – se encogió de hombros - No llevé los aros de matrimonio.

La miré sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

-Era una sorpresa. Se suponía que al llegar iba a practicar en medio de las sillas que estaban en el gran salón. Pero Kate y Garrett – se detuvo – Ellos se veían bien ¿sabes? Felices – suspiró -Me pidieron que tocara el piano para ellos. La marcha nupcial.

-¡Genial!

-Edward me enseñó las partituras el mismo día. Él quería que lo hiciera Rose ya que ella fue la que tocó el piano en su boda así que estaba orgulloso que yo lo hiciera en la de Kate. Fue pan comido.

No estaba feliz con lo que decía. Más bien, parecía que al recordarlo le produjera mucha incomodidad.

-¿Y tu vestido? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

-El vestido estaba hermoso, me hubiera gustado que lo vieras.

-Me habría gustado verlo en tu cuerpo. Ese vestido no sería el mismo si no lo hubieras usado tú.

Sonrió sin ganas.

-Gracias Jake.

La tomé del mentón y la besé.

-¿Dime qué pasa? –susurré luego.

-Nunca la había pasado tan mal en Denali. Es que…te extrañé demasiado.

Sonreí cerca de su boca.

-Fue el peor y más largo mes de mi vida.

-Estamos de acuerdo.

-Pero ya estamos juntos ¿no? Es lo que importa.

-Si – sonrió más contenta.

-¿Quieres un helado?

Mientras tomábamos el helado y luego de que Nessie le haya hecho bromas al vendedor preguntándole si tenía helados de proteína para mí, paseamos a Nieve por la fuente donde también había muchos niños con sus mascotas. Nos sentamos muy juntos en uno de los bancos probando los sabores de nuestros helados. El de Nessie era de cereza y el mío de café y avellanas.

-Me gusta – dije cuando le regresé el suyo.

-A mí también me gusta este. ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, me gusta.

Una pareja de chicos, jóvenes, estaban frente a nosotros besándose muy distraídamente. A su lado un perro que debía ser de alguno de ellos, lamía con satisfacción el vaso con el helado que debía ser del chico.

Nos reímos juntos.

-¿Que normales se ven verdad? –preguntó Nessie.

Bajé la vista.

-Como si…no existiera mas nada en el mundo que los pudiera molestar en este momento. Son solo ellos dos.

-Y el perro disfrutando su helado.

Se echó a reír.

-¿Sabes Jake? así me siento yo cuando estoy contigo.

-¿C-como? – titubeé.

-Así – dijo señalando con la cabeza a los chicos.

Los miré. Los tortolos aún se besaban. El chico la tenía tomada de la mano y ella de su cuello. Se les veía feliz y a su alrededor una burbuja de jabón los mantenía allí unidos, completamente inmunes a los sonidos que se producían en su cercanía y fundidos en la pasión de ese beso. Eso era lo que yo podía ver, o lo que deseaba ver. Estaban enamorados.

La miré.

-Ya veo. Se ven muy…muy…

No pude terminar la frase. Ella sonrió con la mirada perdida en la escena de romance que ofrecían los chicos mientras que un cosquilleo afloraba en mi estomago, obligándome a sonreír.

Ella me imitó.

-Se ven bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, claro que si – dije con seguridad.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Cuál crees que sea su historia? ¿Todos tienen una no?

Fruncí los labios.

-Él es un buen chico de pueblo.

-A ella le encantan los días soleados.

-Él creció junto al mar.

-Ella, es un poco indecisa.

-Él parece seguro de ella.

-Está confundida.

Nos miramos.

-Pero también está segura de quererlo – dijo al instante sin despegar la mirada de mi.

-Se le ve más confundida que segura.

Bajé la vista a mis manos.

-No yo… - Sonreí para mis adentros - Ella tiene firmeza en sus sentimientos. Es…mírala – dijo con un nerviosismo que intentó disimular.

Hice lo que me pidió.

-¿No parece segura? – preguntó señalándola de nuevo.

-Tal vez, él no puede demostrarle todo lo que siente.

Respiró con dificultad.

-Entonces está perdiendo el tiempo. Debería hacerlo.

Hubo una pausa. Era demasiado obvia nuestra conversación.

-Él está enamorado de ella. Pero no sabe lo que ella siente. Míralo, ¿no lo parece?

Nessie me miró por unos instantes con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que marcaba la incredulidad. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Más bien creo que ella está demasiado enamorada de él pero no sabe como decírselo.

Los dos miramos a los chicos de nuevo que se levantaron del banco y se fueron tomados de la mano a otro lugar. Ahí se iba nuestra historia. Sentí como si todo dependiera de esos dos chicos, pero no porque se pareciera precisamente a nuestra situación.

-Entonces creo que…ella debería confesarle todo – concluí.

Nos quedamos en silencio asimilando aquella conversación. Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor, pero no podía ignorar mis sentimientos. Acababa de confesarle a Nessie que estaba enamorado de ella y… ¡Cielos! ella también estaba enamorada de mí. ¿Lo sabía? Si, lo sabía. Estos chicos no parecían para nada enamorados, primero porque sus ojos habían permanecido abiertos mientras la besaba y ella hacía muchas pausas entre beso y beso, visiblemente incómoda. Tal vez, apenas se conocían y no sabían nada de ellos. ¿O por qué no? El chico solo buscaba una aventura y no le importaban los sentimientos de ella. Eso se veía a leguas y por si fuera poco, su teléfono no paró de sonar en ningún momento.

-Bueno – suspiró – Creo que ahora solo quedamos tú, yo y…

Miró a los lados.

-¿Nieve?

-¡Oh, oh!

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó con la mirada nerviosa.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento.

Nessie se levantó de un salto.

-¡Nieve! – la llamó.

Miré a los lados en busca de la cachorra pero no había rastro de ella.

-Jake – dijo Renesmee con la voz contenida. – Perdimos a nieve. La perdimos.

-No no. Escúchame, la encontramos ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió.

-¿Puedes olerla?

-Hay más de cuarenta perros aquí Jake.

-Muy bien. Inténtalo ¿sí?

Caminamos por todo el lugar, tomados de la mano, siguiendo el efluvio de Nieve. Mirando a todos lados para ver si conseguíamos, entre los demás, un montón de pelo marrón claro.

-Por allá. – dijo al fin Nessie señalando a su izquierda.

Echamos a correr y cuando pasamos al hombre de los helados y el de los globos la encontramos.

Nessie respiró con más tranquilidad.

-Aquí estas – dije al pasar la cerca.

-Nieve me diste un gran susto. Oye estás castigada, espero que tengas una buena…

La cachorra se encontraba junto a otro perro, hermoso y de color dorado, lamiendo las sobras de un helado que se había derramado en el piso. Parecían muy felices de haberse encontrado para compartirlo. Nos miramos con sorpresa y luego comenzamos a reírnos.

-¿Y…Cuál es la historia de ellos? – pregunté abrazándola.

-Creo que…a ella le gusta.

-Y a él definitivamente le gustan las morenas.

-Sí, eso es obvio – musitó sonriendo con alivio.

Sin esperar más, tomé a Nessie de la cintura y busqué sus labios, ellos también me buscaron. Nos besamos por un largo minuto, sin importar más nada, ni la gente que se detenía a vernos, ni el viento que alborotó su cabello. Nuevamente se parecía a afrodita, una de las diosas más hermosas del Olimpo, con aquel hermoso brillo en su cuerpo. Y no sabía por qué seguía hablando de los dioses, pero si sabía que la amaba y que necesitaba estar con ella. Nessie por su parte, reacia a tocarme, tal vez por miedo a que su don me lo dijera todo, solo dejó que la abrazara mientras ella sostenía los puños firmes en mi espalda.

Al caer la tarde decidimos volver al auto. Nieve, estaba agotada, así que se desparramó en el asiento trasero y luego empezó a roncar. Nos gustaba mirar el atardecer, así que esperamos, al igual que otras personas más, que el sol se ocultara. Me recliné en el parachoques de la camioneta de Billy y Nessie muy decidida se colocó de espaldas a mí, dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Con mis brazos cubrí los suyos que descansaban cruzados en su pecho. Comenzaba a hacer frio.

-Gracias por este día Jake – dijo mirando al horizonte, allí donde el sol comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Cuando quieras.

-Siempre quiero.

Sonreí ocultando mi boca en su cabello.

Había un silencio extraño, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera las mascotas ladraban o gemían de satisfacción mientras sus dueños les rascaban la pansa. Había una gran omisión de palabras en todo el lugar. Mientras, la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse imponente, cubriendo con un manto azul oscuro de terciopelo la inmensidad del cielo.

-Que hermosa vista – susurró Nessie incapaz de hablar más duro.

-No tanto como la mía.

El último atisbo de luz se diseminó frente a nosotros delineando la perfección de su cara. Los músculos de su rostro se extendieron dando paso a una sonrisa silenciosa. Sus manos tocaron mi piel abriéndose a través de mis nervios hasta a mi cabeza, dejando que me introdujera en ella y me cerciorara de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante allí. Luego se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en mi cuello. Las palabras salieron de su boca como un susurro del viento, muy cerca de mi oído.

-Te necesito.

-Aquí estoy – dije sin respiración.

A partir de ese momento decidí estar enamorado para toda la vida de Nessie. De amarla irracionalmente sin importar que o quienes, de aprovechar cada de segundo para estar con ella y besarla y abrazarla mientras tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Como dijo Napoleón I, y esto lo había leído una vez en uno de los libros de Nessie, "La victoria pertenece al más perseverante." Y aunque Nessie no era un premio, me sentía como el guerrero, que después de ganar una ardua batalla, regresa a casa para ver de nuevo a su amada.

Mientras saboreaba sus labios, Nessie me mostró todo lo que no había querido decirme en una sola palabra. "Te amo." Le hubiera dicho que yo también la amaba pero tenía los labios ocupados. "Lamento no haber dicho esto antes. Que idiota fui." Tú no Nessie, yo si fui un total y completo idiota. "Quiero estar contigo."

-Y yo mi cielo – dije entre sus labios.

La espera, las desilusiones, los malos días, lo que no tenían sentido alguno, los buenos y los que me gustaba olvidar, el miedo a fracasar, a perderla, tenían ahora una razón de ser, porque comprendí que un viaje de mil millas comienza con el primer paso.

* * *

**Chiks, aquí les dejo un fragmento de la historia, que al igual que muchas otras, dejamos en el olvido. Esto nunca fue considerado para ningún capitulo, solo es algo que escribí y que una vez pensé editar. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Enarqué las cejas a modo de pregunta. Jake notó mi expresión así que se encogió de hombros.

-¿por qué lo dices? – pregunté de nuevo usando el tono desinteresado.

-creo que necesitas una amiga.

Lo miré con expresión de horror.

-oye, creo Alice es encantadora, pero te lleva un montón de años.

Entorné los ojos con la incredulidad dibujada en mi rostro.

-eh…y Rose es algo así como una segunda Bella, creo que…

-espera, espera un momento – dije alzando una mano en el aire para detener sus palabras -¿qué tienen que ver Alice y Rose en esto? – pregunté confundida.

-bueno que no se ofendan – dijo mirando hacia la casa con cautela – pero son tus tías y las mejores amigas de tu madre.

-¿y?

-son grandes Nessie, y tienen sus propios asuntos.

Definitivamente no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que intentaba decirme. ¿Qué quería decir con que, necesitaba una amiga?

-no entiendo que quieres decir y espero que de verdad sepas lo que dices a menos que quieras enfrentarte, en vez de un lobo rebelde, a dos vampiresas furiosas.

Jake vaciló por unos segundos pero sin dejar su expresión serena.

-intento decirte que Leah entendería mejor tus problemas y estará más disponible…

-¿qué te hace pensar que mis tías o mi madre no? – lo interrumpí algo ofendida.

-Leah tiene prácticamente tu…

-¿tamaño? –sabía cuál era su intención.

Jake contorsionó el gesto avergonzado.

-por lo menos aparentan la misma edad.

-¡Jake! - dije perdiendo la paciencia – ¿quieres que me haga amiga de Leah?

-te haría bien.

-¿por qué?

Jake vaciló por unos segundos, con la mirada gacha.

-ella necesita…necesita tu ayuda.

-no soy la indicada.

-ella no necesita que lo seas.

-¿que necesita entonces?

-Nessie, solo digo que deberías intentar hacer una amistad, algo contemporáneo te vendría bien.

-¿podrías dejar de llamar viejas a las chicas?

Jake parpadeó varias veces antes de lanzar una mirada furtiva a la casa.

-yo no dije eso – dijo en voz baja.

-oh, sí – dije asintiendo con una media sonrisa.

-escucha…

-está bien, ¿qué pasa con Leah?


	30. LIBRO 3

Libro 3

**NESSIE**

**Dicen por ahí, que lo que la vida te da, te lo quita.**

**¿Es posible que haya una excepción para mí?**


	31. Chapter 001

**Los personajes de la saga pertenecen en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y el desglose de algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la misma**

* * *

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicas como están? una inmensa disculpa por no haber actualizado, de verdad que pensé que esto seria muy facil cuando acepté mi trabajo y ahora con las clases mmm es complicado!

Pero aqui estoy, gracias al cielo y a todas mis nueve musas (Calíope, Clío, Erato, Euterpe, Mélpomene, Polimnia, Talía, Terpsícore y Urania)! (si es que existen) XD

Todos creemos en una locura...! así como yo creo en las musas y en que algún día un hombre (parecido a Edward Cullen) se interponga entre una camioneta y yo para salvarme la vida, ustedes también pueden hacerlo.

Este capitulo es muy complicado, pero cual no lo es? espero que no quieran asesinarme luego de leerlo, ni que terminen por odiar a uno que otro personaje por allí...!

Una vez mas, quiero agradecerles por leerme y comentar.! eso siempre será de gran ayudita para mi.!

Se les quieres lectoras.!

Con cariño Gi.

* * *

**¿Qué es más difícil? Vivir o…vivir sin él.**

-Gracias por este día Jake.

Otro atardecer más junto a mi Jake. El astro rey comenzaba a descender lentamente, dominando por completo la panorámica vista que ofrecía en el cielo. Me ponían sentimental las puestas de sol, no sabía por qué, pero me sentí feliz en ese momento de saber que, mi repentina emoción, la pudiera vivir cada vez que quisiera, con el hombre que amaba. Entonces así, no me inquietaba tanto que al llegar la tarde sus brazos terminaran donde siempre deseaba que estuvieran. Mi cuerpo agradecía eso, y yo también. Con toda el alma.

-Cuando quieras.

-Siempre quiero – dije con sinceridad.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando ocultó su rostro en mi cabello.

Estaba disfrutando realmente el momento. Era como si nunca antes me hubiera sucedido algo similar, y aunque si pasaron esos detalles repetidas veces, sentía como si cada uno fuera único y con una carga de emoción, de pasión y locura, mucho más intensas que la anterior. El sol dio su último suspiro y se ocultó dejándonos casi a oscuras.

-Que hermosa vista – dije maravillada.

-No tanto como la mía.

Sonreí.

Si Jake me hiciera delirar con su voz más que con sus labios, estaría ahora viendo Ángeles, hadas, ninfas y luciérnagas bailando una dulce melodía en medio de un jardín lleno de flores hermosas y un lago cristalino. Acaricié la piel de sus brazos con mis dedos y sucumbí ante la poderosa y omnipotente razón de que lo amaba, que me estaba muriendo por él, ya no podía ocultarlo más. No podía seguir ignorando por más tiempo el verdadero significado de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus abrazos y sus miradas apasionadas. No podía seguir dándole la espalda a lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en ese momento y de lo que antes nunca quise darme cuenta. Amaba al hombre que estaba junto a mí y siempre lo supe. Ese amor fue creciendo y se fue intensificando cada vez que me acercaba más y más a la adolescencia. Cuando ya no podía mirar su cuerpo sin desear tocarlo, cuando ya me hablaba y no podía evitar observar sus labios en cada movimiento, cuando me dejé llevar por el pánico del primer momento, del primer beso, cuando en Denali lo había extrañado con todas las ansias que pude aguantar dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando ya ni me importaba lo que pensara mi propio padre.

Estaba enamorada.

Él lo era todo para mí, sin saberlo. Lo que sentía llegaba más lejos del límite de lo increíble, más allá de lo desconocido y tan inmenso como el espacio, donde la gravedad no existe y que solo se puede flotar y sentirse seguro de no caer. Allí se encontraba él, mi espacio exterior, mi apoyo, la fuerza extraña que me permitía estar segura en medio de la nada, en medio de mi vida que no tenía sentido. Pero que equivocada estaba, al menos en lo de la gravedad.

Pero… ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Un sentimiento o una necesidad? ¿Algo de lo que dependemos? ¿Nos une o nos desune? ¿Tiene que ver con nuestro destino? O es el amor una sensación placentera cuya experiencia es cuestión de azar, algo con lo que una tropieza, si se tiene suerte.

Tenía entendido que amar poseía muchos significados, pero para mí, Nessie Cullen, la palabra "amor" consistía probablemente en la perfección. ¿Pero, cómo un ser perfecto puede amar? ¿Cómo sentir anhelo sin sentir ambición? ¿Deseo sin convertirlo en un capricho? ¿Cómo sentir pasión sin sufrir el ardor del frenesí como la sangre tibia al recorrer mi garganta? No podía existir tal excelencia en los términos del amor tomando en cuenta que se ama reunimos todas las mejores propiedades de las cosas más maravillosas y perfectas que consideramos en el mundo olvidando por completo todo lo demás, sin importar nada en absoluto. Pero si debía existir ese sentimiento puro y real, algo innato en su totalidad, del que sin palparlo saber que tiene forma, sin saborearlo saber que es dulce, que sin verlo saber que está allí.

Ignoraba todo lo referente al amor, pero siempre tuve la certeza que estuvo dentro de mí, buscando salir y expandir sus alas como una mariposa preparada para su primer vuelo. Pero era la necesidad que sentía hacia él la que me atraía más a su cuerpo, a sus ojos, esa mirada. Ahora existía la gravedad, vaya que si, solo que en vez de atraerme hacia el centro terrestre toda esa fuerza se confabulaba para conducirme a una sola dirección, a una sola persona.

Él sostuvo su mano con la mía por unos segundos en los que pensé que no iba a poder estar de pie por más tiempo. Solo su pecho caliente, su aliento, sus ojos oscuros, me permitían estar segura de que él existía, que estaba parado frente a mí y que era mío, solo mío, porque así lo exigía todo mi ser. Recorrió su mirada por mi rostro dejando que yo diera el primer paso. De un momento a otro sus brazos bordearon mi cintura atrayéndome a su abdomen perfecto, me sentí segura, confiada y por primera vez no tuve miedo de mis pensamientos ni de las sensaciones imposibles que ahora ahogaban mi delgado cuerpo. Me alcé de puntillas y crucé mis brazos en su cuello llevando mis labios cerca de su oído, me sorprendí de las pocas ganas que tenía mi garganta de emitir sonido alguno, pero hice un esfuerzo y susurré.

-Te necesito.

-Aquí estoy – murmuró en medio de un jadeo.

Me acerqué a él y en palabras mudas que salieron desde mi pecho le pedí que me besara. Era como si me hubieran puesto "mute" con un control remoto. Pero más que mi incapacidad de seguir hablando, fue la cobardía la que hizo presencia en mi cuerpo inhabilitándome por completo. De igual forma lo miré, rogando que mis ojos hablaran por si solos, que le dijeran lo que no me atrevía a confesar en palabras.

Sin embargo…

-"Te amo" – dije en mi mente.

Eso era lo más acertado que podía decir en ese momento. Quizás siempre lo pude haber dicho, pero era un "Te amo" con muchos significados, íntimos y sentimentales que cambiaron mi forma de pensar en los últimos dos años de mi vida que pasé con Jake. Sentía, en ese momento, que era la única persona por la que pudiera decir aquellas palabras con tanto fervor y aunque solo eran unas simples letras, no dejaba de invadirme un sentimiento extraño y masivo cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Jake me dejaba claro que correspondía a ese sentimiento. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido. Solo lamentaba no haber tenido las agallas de haberlo dicho antes, pero podía remediarlo, tal vez no repetiría – Te amo- cada diez veces por segundo pero sí tenía otra forma de decirle a Jake que lo amaba, lo que dijera o pensara no era suficiente para explicar lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. No había una mejor forma de describir todo un futuro con él, toda una vida, así quería que fuera, los dos juntos por siempre porque no comprendía ni anhelaba un mundo en donde no pudiera estar con Jake y aunque él sabía que lo adoraba con todo mí ser, solo podía decir una cosa.

-"Quiero estar contigo."

-Y yo mi cielo – dijo silenciando mis labios y pactando nuestro amor con un beso.

…

-Dilo de nuevo ¿¡Que tú y Jake qué! – gritó Alice.

-¡Shh! Cierra la boca tía Alice – dije horrorizada.

-No lo puedo creer – canturreó Rose lanzándole una mirada sarcástica a su hermana.

-De acuerdo no la agobien ¿sí? – declaró Esme.

-Sí, no me agobien.

Mi madre entró a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí lanzando su teléfono celular a un lado.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté.

-Tu padre viene en camino.

Sentí una presión en el estomago.

-¿Y? – dije con impaciencia.

-Él ya lo sabe Nessie – dijo mamá con expresión de horror.

-¿Se lo dijiste Bella? – chilló Rose.

-No, claro que no. ¿Acaso oíste que le dije algo Rosalie?

-¡Bueno ya! – Dije levantándome de la cama – Iré a hablar con Jake. Y ustedes, se quedan aquí.

-¿Que haremos con Edward?

-Yo le explicaré todo.

No sé por qué tenía el presentimiento de que algo, bueno o malo iba a suceder.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y caminé a la salita donde me esperaba mi novio. Desde que llegamos a casa, Jake se había mantenido con el firme propósito de explicarle todo a Edward pero por un milagro de dios, los chicos se habían ido de caza por la tarde al bosque de Olimpia y por los momentos no regresarían hasta dentro de unos escasos treinta minutos. En cambio las "nenitas" como les decía Emmett, excluyendo a su madre, se habían reunido en mi casa para platicar de quien sabe qué cosas en una tarde fría donde ni té podían tomar. Me hubiera gustado llegar y decirle solo a mi "Madre" y no a las que se peleaban por serlo, que Jake y yo ya éramos novios. Fue como – "mamá, tías…abuela, Jake es mi novio." Como me hubiera gustado habérselos dicho por separado, tantas preguntas y expresiones al mismo tiempo me iban a volver loca. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad, quiero decir…en serio? Y un ligero resoplido de Nieve que descansaba a mis pies, feliz de verme. Todo fue muy rápido, llegamos, abrí la puerta, Jake casi se muere de vergüenza pues entramos tomados de la mano y en medio de un beso, las miradas sorprendidas de mis tías mi abuela y mi madre. ¿Cómo le decía que había gente en casa? no pude pensar bien en ese instante ni anteriormente, además, mi boca estaba ocupada.

-Lo siento – fue lo que dije.

No me di cuenta hasta que ya estábamos dentro. Lo demás, no fue más fácil pero menos complicado, no hizo falta decirlo con todas sus letras pero Alice parecía no terminar de comprender el significado de "somos novios." Mamá ya lo esperaba, Esme ni hablar y Rose no dejaba de lanzar miradas terroríficas hacia la puerta de mi habitación. "¿Qué hacemos?" decía una y otra vez como si se tratara de una película de terror donde las criminales escondían el cuerpo se victima en el armario de la habitación mientras escuchaban las sirenas de los policías acercarse.

-No es para tanto – decía por enésima vez.

Gozaba de muy poco tiempo para convencer a Jake que regresara a casa, pero es que era tan terco. Todo había resultado muy lindo en el parque, como para echarlo a perder con una discusión. Ya estaba hecho, éramos novios y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera papá lo iba a cambiar. Pero por otro lado me encantaba que Jake insistiera en quedarse, me hacía sentir valiente y segura aunque mi lobo no se sintiera igual.

-¿Cielo, seguro que quieres quedarte? Viene en camino – pregunté sentándome a su lado.

Asintió mirándome con expresión segura.

-Todo va a estar bien – me aseguró – ¿Estamos juntos en esto no?

-Siempre – dije dándole un beso en los labios.

Entonces oí que con rapidez se acercaban por el bosque.

Inspiré profundo.

-Aquí vienen – susurré levantándome del sofá. Jake me imitó.

Nieve salió corriendo de mi habitación seguida de las chicas que parecían más nerviosas que yo. Les pedí calma con un ademán de manos y nos quedamos en silencio esperando que hicieran su aparición por la puerta.

Jake me tomó de la mano y le dio un leve apretón.

La puerta se abrió y mi padre seguido de sus hermanos y mi abuelo entraron en tropel por el umbral de la puerta riendo y hablando entre sí, goteando agua por todas partes. Todos nos miramos en silencio.

-¿Reunión familiar? – preguntó Emmett en tono burlón.

Mi mirada captó la de mi padre quien no despegaba los ojos de nuestras manos unidas.

-Así que es cierto ¿no? – preguntó Edward sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo Jake dio un paso adelante y asintió.

-¿Que somos novios? Si, es cierto Edward.

Mi padre le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y luego me miró. Yo asentí.

-Supongo que ya lo sabías…

-Cierra la boca Black – soltó Edward.

-¡Papá!

Me solté con brusquedad de la mano de Jake y avancé hacia él.

-Ahora es mi novio y si no te molesta…

-Nessie – murmuró Jake.

-Y si no te molesta – dije ignorándolo – Espero que de ahora en adelante no le hables de ese modo. Papá…es parte de mí ahora, siempre lo ha sido porque lo amo y muero de vergüenza por decirlo frente a ustedes pero por si no se han dado cuenta soy una mujer, que piensa y siente diferente. No sé cuantas veces he dicho esto pero es cierto. Necesito que lo aceptes, tú y los que piensen igual que tú – añadí lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Emmett, luego a Jazz y por último a mi abuelo.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Le pedí, le supliqué con la mirada que lo entendiera porque estaba decidida a salir de esa casa con Jake si se ponía muy difícil.

-Edward, la amo viejo.

Dio un paso adelante.

-Nunca le haría daño, porque es lo más importante en mi vida como lo es Bella para ti.

-No compares.

-¿Qué hace mejor tu amor hacia Bella que el mío hacia Nessie? ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia Edward? ¡Dímelo! ¿O acaso crees que no la puedo amar como tú a tú esposa?

Repentinamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mi padre lo miró con rabia.

-Creo que nosotros no vamos – dijo Rose haciendo señas a los demás para que se movieran.

Todos se fueron sin decir una palabra mientras que mi padre y mi novio se retaban con la mirada. Bella se acercó a mi espalda con sigilo.

-Yo sé si cual es la diferencia. El problema es que tú no quieres admitirla. Yo nunca le mentí a Bella.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No – dijo Jake con un hilo de voz – Sabes que no lo hice porque quise.

-Pero lo hiciste Jacob.

-Edward por favor – le pidió mamá.

-¡Como te hago entender que haría lo que fuera por ella! Es mi vida y tú lo sabes maldición, sabes lo de la maldita impronta. Lo sabes todo. ¿Esto era lo que querías? pues que ella lo sepa no va a hacer la diferencia ¿Si lo aceptaste desde el principio porque ahora no puedes? ¿¡Por qué maldita sea!

-¿Qué? – pregunté incrédula.

Jake salió disparado hacia la puerta, la abrió de golpe y salió corriendo. Lo seguí sin titubear dejando a mis padres en medio de la sala.

-¡Jake regresa! – le pedí.

-¡Vete a casa!

Todo estaba completamente oscuro e inundado de agua que caía con fuerza sobre los árboles. Estaba confundía por lo que acababa de pasar. Y asustada. Jake no dejaba de correr alejándose de mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? – Enrosqué mis brazos en mi cuerpo protegiéndome del frio aunque no valiera la pena – ¿No quieres una novia problemática con un padre celoso no es así?

Jake se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de mí.

-Está bien. Entiendo perfectamente que te hayas aburrido de todo esto, pero te amo – el cielo se iluminó seguido de un poderoso trueno – Te amo y ya no creo que eso se pueda arreglar, pero… ¿qué se puede arreglar en mi? – reí con amargura.

-Vete a casa Nessie.

-No.

-Es peligroso estar aquí.

-No me importa.

La lluvia nos tenía completamente empapados.

-Me pediste que fuera tu novia y acepté, ¿ahora que somos? ¿Ahora qué quieres que sea?

Mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que bañaban mi cara.

-Podemos hablar después – vino hasta mí y me tomó de los brazos – Estás empapada, mírate. Vete a casa ¿sí?

-No quiero hablar después. ¿Que mas tengo saber? Dímelo Jake por favor, ¡ahora! – mi voz sonaba débil.

Consciente de la lluvia, los tormentosos truenos de la noche y teniendo claro que muchos oídos estaban escuchándonos le exigí a Jake con mi mente y mis manos en su piel que me lo dijera todo.

-¿Por qué papá dice que me estas mintiendo?

Lo miré fijamente estudiando su expresión. Jake estaba asustado, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero se acercó a mí y con un fiero abrazo me llevó a sus labios. Nos besamos con furia. No sé porque sentí más ganas de llorar.

-Te amo – dijo tomándome de las mejillas – Necesito que lo sepas. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y nada hará que eso cambie. Ni lo que haya pasado antes, ni ahora va a cambiar eso, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que eres mi mundo, mi esperanza y mi vida entera, y no puedo ni quiero…vivir sin eso.

-¿De qué me hablas Jake? yo también te amo…

Algo andaba mal.

-¿Que sucede?

-Antes que nacieras yo…yo – eran lágrimas las que empezaron a caer de su rostro no agua de lluvia – Amé a tu madre. Estaba enamorado de Bella Nessie.

Mis brazos cayeron flácidos a los lados. Por un momento creí que mi respiración se había paralizado y que toda el agua que caía a mí alrededor y en mi cuerpo había traspasado mi piel inundando mis venas ahogando mi sistema.

-No – dije con la voz contenida.

Jake intentó tomarme de los brazos pero me sacudí con fuerza.

-No, no.

Busqué apoyo de un árbol, repentinamente me sentí mareada y con nauseas, el dolor en mi pecho no desaparecía, quería recostarme en algún lugar. Mi cabeza era muy pesada ahora para que mi cuerpo la soportara. Jake se acercó a mí de nuevo pero le dejé bien claro que no quería que se acercara. Por su seguridad más que por mi rabia.

-¿Que pasó entre ustedes? – le exigí.

-Tu padre la había abandonado. Intenté ayudarla a salir de su maldito encierro mental. Parecía enferma Nessie, no sabes lo mal que eso me ponía…

-¿Y por qué no solo la ayudaste y ya? Tenías que enamorarte de… ¡mi madre Jacob! ¡MI MAMÁ!

-Yo…

Bajó la vista.

Rompí a llorar. Me sentía traicionada, engañada como a una niña. Caí al suelo llenándome por completo de barro. Jake hizo lo mismo arrastrándose hacia mí con dificultad pues sus pantalones mojados le impedían hacerlo con mas movimiento. Lloré descontroladamente por unos minutos, no había nada en este mundo, ahora, que pudiera consolarme.

-Bella estaba mal, yo solo…

-No me importa la maldita historia – dije quitándome el cabello mojado de la cara – ¿Dime que pasó entre ustedes? Y será mejor que lo escupas todo Jacob Black porque te juro que esta será la última vez que tú y yo hablemos.

-Nessie, por favor – intentó tocarme.

-Déjame – dije entre sollozos.

Jake me miró con ojos heridos.

-¿Por qué Jake? ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – Sollocé – ¿Por qué me partes el corazón de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué! – grité.

-Nunca fue mi intención herirte cielo.

-Suéltame. No me toques – dije de nuevo apartando sus manos de las mías.

-Nessie, por favor…

-Papá tenía razón Jake. Con sus celos… Siempre lo supo también. Y mi madre…en quien yo confié todo…mi vida…es un desastre. Todos me mintieron, de nuevo. No sabes cómo deseo… en este instante nunca… haber nacido.

-No digas eso.

-¿Y por qué no? – Reí con amargura – Hubiera sido más… fácil para ti seguir con la farsa. De no haber nacido, nunca me hubiera sentido tan asqueada…de odio hacia ti… porque – alcé la vista y lo miré – Te odio. A ti y a todos los odio.

Jake lloraba de dolor, pero yo también lo estaba haciendo. Así que estábamos a mano.

No dejaba de llover y mi mente ya no podía razonar como un apersona normal.

-Solo…dime algo más – le dije con frialdad - ¿La besaste?

-No hagas esto Renesmee por favor.

-¿Lo hiciste?

Jake asintió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Asentí para mí misma y me levanté con lentitud. Ahora no sabía a dónde ir, porque a casa no lo haría nunca más.

-No te quiero ver más nunca en mi vida Jacob – dije llorando.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡No te importa maldita sea! – Solté – Voy a un lugar donde ni tu ni nadie me pueda encontrar.

-No, Nessie ve a casa…

-No es una gran idea Jake. Mejor ve tú y diles que…no me sigan.

-Es peligroso Ness…

-¡Se cuidarme sola!

Lo miré por última vez. Mi corazón estaba hecho trozos.

-¿Sabes qué Jake? – Dije sin poder controlar el llanto - Te amo y creo que nunca podré amar a nadie más como te amo a ti. Porque, creo que ya no vale de nada decirlo pero…me hubiera gustado pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, toda mi vida, pero ya ves…lo bueno siempre dura poco.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, por favor – me pidió.

Me tomó de las manos y esta vez no pude apartarlo. Dejé que me abrazara porque yo también quería sentir su cuerpo, su calor, aunque fuera por última vez. Lloramos los dos, con agonía. Mis ojos ya no daban para más, los sentía hinchados y adoloridos, pero no tan adoloridos como lo estaba mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi mente. Mis manos aferraron su cabello con dolor y rabia porque eran los sentimientos que tenia presente en ese instante.

-Perdóname.

Tomó mi rostro y buscó mis labios, también dejé que me besara. ¿Era tan débil? Si lo era. Moví mis labios con lentitud entre los suyos sin darle importancia al agua que se filtraba en nuestras bocas. Con desesperación lo besé, para nunca más sentir esa sensación tan placentera y extraña que me ofrecían sus labios y su cuerpo junto al mío.

-No te vayas no…

-Estaré bien Jake. Vete a casa.

-No, Nessie, no.

-Adiós – susurré.

Con todas mis fuerzas eché a correr por el bosque, lejos de casa, lejos de mi amor. Lejos de donde creí que algún día sería feliz con esa persona que me hizo sentir el amor por primera vez.

-Te amo Jacob. Te amo.

* * *

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado! y para compensar un poco todo esto les dejo otro pedazito del baúl de los recuerdos!

**Nota:** este capitulo lo escribí escuchando una canción muy linda y comiendo galletas "oreo" (un montón de ellas) se llama Ain't no Way de Aretha Franklin!

Aqui se los dejo.

Se les quiere un monton!

Bye!

Actualizaré pronto, no se pierdan, cuídense y lean mucho.!

* * *

Rio por lo bajo.

Sentí ese ya familiar cosquilleo.

-Que por cierto, y si no tienes inconveniente en explicármelo ahora, debo decirte que me gustó – dije esto último con timidez.

Jake parpadeó.

-¿En serio? – dijo con los ojos llenos de extraña emoción.

-A cualquier chica le gusta ¿no? El primer beso.

Vi desaparecer cualquier rastro de emoción en sus ojos.

-Claro. Pero a mí no me importa el primer beso de cualquier chica.

Las mariposas de mi estomago inundaron mi garganta.

Reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma, si te gustó? – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Se hizo una gran pausa mientras pensaba en lo que diría. Ese beso Provocó en mí una extraña sensación que aún no lograba descifrar, no tenía un nombre para lo que sentía por el que fuera mi hermano, mi amigo.

Al ver que no respondía abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Me asusté. Todo fue extraño para mí, pero me di cuenta que no es necesario sentirme así. Te conozco desde que nací Jake y por extraño que parezca ese beso no tiene por qué ser algo de lo que debamos escondernos siempre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Nessie?

Di un suspiro.

-Bueno no fue un gran beso.

-Pero dijiste que te había gustado.

-Por supuesto.

-No lo entiendo– farfulló. Se veía cansado.

-Digamos que tendrías que hacerlo de nuevo y mejor para estar más segura de que fue un beso verdadero. Un primer beso.

Se echó a reír.


	32. Chapter 002

** La saga pertenecen en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

* * *

holaaaaa chicas como están? mmm espero que bien. Lamento no haber podido publicar, si ya se que fue bastante tiempo. Mil disculpas, en serio.

Bueno espero que les guste.

Mil gracias por leer y mil gracias a las chicas que pusieron Atardecer como historia favorita.

Un Besoooo, cuidense y lean mucho!

**"LA MOTIVACIÓN**** ES LO QUE TE HACE EMPEZAR, EL HÁBITO ES LO QUE TE HACE CONTINUAR"**

* * *

**La visita**

Después que crucé la frontera de los Makah, ya no sabía a dónde mas ir.

Aún escuchaba los gritos de Jake a mi espalda pidiéndome que regresara, era doloroso, pero mientras más me lo pedía mas aceleraba el paso. Hubo un momento en que deseé que él continuara corriendo, que me hubiera alcanzado y me hubiese obligado a volver a casa.,

Pero ahora estaba sola, completamente sola y con el corazón hecho mil pedazos. Me había alejado ya lo suficiente de casa como para que pudieran rastrearme aunque mi olor estaba fresco, caían carámbanos del cielo y lo más seguro era que mi efluvio desapareciese por completo en pocos minutos. Jake, tampoco podía acercarse a la frontera de los Makah. Recuerdo que en una ocasión me había contado que eran tan celosos con su tribu como lo eran ellos en la Push, pero no conocía a nadie allí así que lo mejor era esconderme en algún lugar.

Mientras me adentraba más en "su bosque", preferiría llamarlo así, evitaba pensar demasiado en las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos minutos, probablemente porque no quería que las partes rotas de mi corazón se astillaran aun mas, entonces tendría una especie de viruta allí dentro. Pero… ¡demonios! Que difícil era no recordar sus palabras, que atravesaron mi cerebro como balas, fulminando todo a su paso. "Amé a tu madre. Estaba enamorado de Bella Nessie." ¿Por qué?... era la única pregunta que pasaba por mi mente. Estaba dolida, confundida y lo peor de todo es que era con mi madre. ¿Cómo es que Jake estuvo enamorado de ella? Eso me parecía absurdo y… asqueroso. Pero mas allá de eso, de lo que pudo haber sucedido antes de yo nacer, me hacía añicos la vida que todos lo sabían, todos siempre lo supieron y no se atrevieron a confesármelo. Ni siquiera Bella, en quien confié todo… esta, sería la segunda vez en mi maldita vida que sentiría el odio con tanta fuerza en mi cuerpo. Era el sexto pecado capital en carne y hueso. Pero no sabía a quién dirigir esa ira. Eso también era asqueroso.

La ira que sentía se quedaba corta en la escala, pero también sentir odio me ponía del otro lado de la balanza. Ira y odio, en este caso la balanza estaría más alta en la ira y más baja en el odio, pero luego se iba a poner peor. El odio, quedaría en segundo lugar ahora si contaba del diez al uno, en este caso estaría en diez, pero la ira descendería un poco mas…hasta el cinco quizá.

Reí.

Maldita sea, no me podía engañar. No odiaba a mi madre, ni a Jake, ni a nadie. Me odiaba a mi misma por lo débil que era, lo estúpida y débil e inocente que siempre fui. De otra manera, mis padres o Bella en este caso, me lo hubieran dicho antes. Pero eso no justificaba su farsa y su mentira. Claro que me sentía engañada y traicionada por los seres que más quería en mi vida pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que seguía amando a Jake y esos seres seguían siendo mi familia, mis padres. Lo amaba con locura pero dolía. Todo era tan irreal, no podía creer todavía lo que había oído. ¿Pero Jake? ¿Acaso era la razón por la que mi tía Rosalie lo odiaba tanto? No, eso no era posible. ¿Entonces mi padre estaba celoso de Jake por esto? está bien, eso ya me lo había planteado y según lo que pude entender, mi padre estaba furioso con Jake porque él no me había sido honesto. ¿Pero como demonios iba a serme honesto contándome precisamente eso? Que confundida me encontraba, odiaba estar así y mas porque desde esa tarde mi mente parecía entender todo a la perfección. Esa tarde le había dicho "si" a mi novio. ¿Y donde quedaba lo de "la imprimación"? ¿Qué demonios significaba? Creí haberlo escuchado alguna vez, en uno de esos días de fogata. Ahora me arrepiento no haber prestado demasiada atención y no haber obligado a Jake que me lo explicara.

Bufé.

Sentía tanta confusión ahora que se me había olvidado seguir llorando. Caminé por una hora más en medio del irregular suelo lodoso del bosque Makah, totalmente empapada y ya empezaba a tener hambre pero me pareció estúpido pensar en cazar justo ahora cuando me encontraba fuera de mi territorio, siempre me gustó pensar que no me pertenecía puesto que en la Push eran muy meticulosos en cuanto a esto, que hasta pánico me daba alimentarme de los animales de su bosque. Así que continué caminando hasta que llegué a un claro. Vacilé entre los árboles buscando con la mirada algo que me indicara que estaba en peligro, pero en peligro de ser vista, porque claro está, los humanos de ese lugar no me podrían hacer demasiado daño, aunque quisieran.

Adelanté unos cuantos pasos, me di cuenta que me encontraba frente a un arrollo en el cual aguas tranquilas y silenciosas atravesaban una pequeña ladera hacia lo que parecía ser la aldea de los Makah.

Parpadeé.

Por mucho tiempo creí que era un lugar diferente, algo muy parecido a las casitas de madera en la Push, frente a una playa y una inmensa vegetación arbórea. Pero lo que estaba viendo no era para nada un pueblecito, claro que en la Push aun conservaban algunas reliquias de sus antepasados. Intenté no acercarme a la claridad de las fogatas crepitantes que estaban a una distancia, me acurruqué detrás de un remolque abandonado totalmente corroído por el oxido y el moho visualizando la escena.

Un montón de chozas o algo parecido a cabañas se amontonaban una a la otra en varias hileras, no eran totalmente antiguas pero las casitas estaban hechas de alguna especie de barro y arcilla, podía olerlo. Tenían allí cualquier tipo de animales, gallos y gallinas, cerdos, ovejas y muchos perros. El olor de la sangre de esos animales no me parecía atractivo pero tenía que alimentarme. No sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada y necesitaba sacarme toda esa ropa empapada y quizá darme un baño a medias en el arrollo.

Suspiré.

Caminé sigilosa hacia el riachuelo y me incliné sobre unas piedras. Con mis manos comencé a lavar mi cara y luego cada brazo recordando por qué me encontraba tan llena de lodo. Jake debía estar igual. Mientras mojaba mi cabello recordé con un agonizante dolor en mi pecho la razón por la que me encontraba lejos de casa o el por qué no estaba cazando alces o pumas en mi bosque.

-Extraño mi cama – me lamenté en voz baja con lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos.

Realmente no era la comodidad de mi cama ni lo calentita que hubiera estado conmigo sobre sus sábanas, extrañaba realmente dormir en casa, con mis padres en la otra habitación cuidando mi sueño o Jake a mi lado.

Una lágrima bordeó de mi nariz.

-¿Por qué? – Susurré – ¿Acaso era tan difícil ser sincero conmigo? Caray, pensaba que en mi mundo…bueno creí que sería fácil contigo Jacob, ¡pero no! Siempre hay una maldita cosa que lo hecha a perder siempre es así, la ley de la vida.

Tomé una piedra y la lancé al arrollo con todas mis fuerzas como si el agua tuviera la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando. Tampoco hablar sola ayudaba, pero quería sacar todo eso de mi cabeza, todo lo que me estaba comiendo desde adentro. Era penoso imaginar todo lo que yo imaginé una vez al lado de Jake, las tardes bonitas, tomados de la mano, las vacaciones en cualquier lugar, las noches lluviosas en sus brazos ¿para qué? ¿Para que después me dijera todo esto? entonces lo nuestro nunca funcionó de la manera más correcta y que realmente sus sentimientos hacia mí no eran verdaderos aunque él me haya mostrado una cosa distinta.

Debería odiarlo por lo que hizo, pero… ¿por qué lo seguía amando así? Como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si se tratara de una simple y pasajera discusión. La primera discusión de novios. Pero no, él simplemente me había confesado que una vez en su vida había amado a mi madre, la había besado y quien sabe que cosas más. Seguía amando a Jacob como la primera vez y eso me estaba volviendo loca, porque aunque dijo la frase en "pasado" ahora empezaba a sentir que mi madre estaba más presente en su vida que yo misma. Pero no quería averiguar eso. Miré hacia la aldea, unos niños jugaban con pequeños cachorros, me hizo recordar a Nieve. Los pequeños corrían tras los perros y estos a su vez intentaban alcanzar unos pollitos que, con sus pequeñas patas, escapaban de los perros dando débiles zancadas.

Suspiré.

Me acurruqué detrás del remolque abrazando las rodillas con mis brazos y hundiendo el rostro en ellos. Escuchaba ruidos por todas partes, ruidos de animales, de gente hablando, los árboles, los insectos, mis lágrimas cayendo poco a poco en mis pantalones.

Di un respiro con dificultad. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora mis padres? Bella, probablemente desesperada, mi madre era así cuando se trataba de mi, si fuera humana estaría vomitando la cena y sudando a causa de los mareos. Imaginé lo enfadada que ahora estaba con Edward porque a primera instancia él fue quien provocó todo esto. ¿Hasta que punto puede llegar a ser un padre completamente celoso? ¿Cómo estaría Edward? Intentando calmar a Bella por supuesto, pero dentro de él, algún asomo de culpa. No recriminaría a mi padre pero…es tan difícil aceptar que tu propio padre te haya llevado a la ruina existencial. Esme debe estar destrozada, ni hablar de Rose. Tía Ally no perdía la cabeza en diversas situaciones, pero no quería pensar como habría reaccionado ante esta. Jacob…me dolía pensar en Jake, pero sé la tortura que estaba pasando al yo haber escapado. No necesitaba tener a dos manadas y a una familia de vampiros y probablemente otra de humanos buscándome por todas partes, tampoco quería que los Vulturis se dieran cuenta que los vampiros se estaban movilizando hacia otro lugar y además era un blanco fácil para A'Kawi.

No sabía exactamente a qué lugar iría al amanecer, pero… por algo se me ocurrió que Canadá sería apropiado. Canadá estaba perfecto, tal vez pasaría por Denali a saludar a Tanya y Carmen, pero no era una simple visita, quizá me quedaría allí por un tiempo. Tal vez…y si no hacían demasiadas preguntas. Pero debía ir rápido, si no quería que me alcanzaran. La verdad era que no quería que Jake me encontrara.

A la mañana siguiente volví a usar los suministros abundantes del rio para lavarme la cara y después de cazar un pequeño ciervo emprendí la marcha hacia el norte dejando atrás el remolque que me había salvado de dormir en suelo lodoso y también a la reserva Makah. Con mucho cuidado de no ser vista por los forasteros y cazadores, corrí a grandes velocidades por el bosque hasta llegar a Seattle, luego al caer la tarde ya pisaba suelo canadiense cerca de Anchorage. No sabía que explicaciones decir al llegar a casa de Tanya pero imaginé que me recibiría igual que siempre, después de todo era su "su sobrina preferida" teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía una.

Toqué la puerta de la mansión con una nota de nerviosismo. El lugar permanecía igual que siempre, cubierto por árboles y un inmenso jardín de flores que, cada vez que Esme venía, lograban encantarla aun más. Escuché los pasos apresurados de Tanya acercarse a la puerta.

-¡Oh por dios! querida ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo al abrir.

Sus ojos grandes y dorados me miraron de arriba abajo con horror.

-Hola Tan…

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al instante tomándome del brazo para llevarme dentro – ¿Qué te sucedió Nessie? Cielo santo… ¡Kate ven aquí! – dijo observándome de nuevo.

-Estoy bien Tanya, oye…estoy bien – dije mientras me arrastraba hacia el salón.

Kate apareció enseguida.

-¿Nessie? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Sonreí con amargura.

-Hola Kate – dije sin ánimo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Tus padres llamaron hace un momento…

-¿Mis padres llamaron? – la interrumpí.

Ella asintió mirándome como lo había hecho Tanya.

-¿Dónde estabas? Ellos – hizo una pausa - Bella está desesperada.

Kate sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo dispuesta a hacer una llamada a Forks.

-Oye Kate…no lo hagas, por favor, por favor te lo suplico. ¡No llames!

-Pero ella…

-Si lo sé. Pero por favor no lo hagas. Les explicaré todo – la miré con ojos suplicantes.

Kate miró a su hermana pidiendo apoyo. Entonces, Carmen apareció de la nada atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Renesmee? – dijo con voz dulce.

-Sí, Carmen, por favor diles que no lo hagan. Por favor – le pedí intuyendo que ya había escuchado todo.

Carmen avanzó hacia mí con ojos confundidos. Se detuvo y me sonrió.

-Está bien mi preciosa niña. Puedes quedarte.

-Pero Carmen... – comenzó Kate.

-Está bien Kate. Dejémosla que coma algo y que tome un baño. Te ves cansada cielo. Necesitas dormir, vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarme hacia las escaleras dejando a Kate y Tanya con los ojos como platos.

-Gracias Carmen.

-No te preocupes corazón. Todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien – me prometió.

Carmen no cambiaba, siempre que me hablaba incluía en sus frases palabras como "corazón, cariño, querida, preciosa, hermosa niña" menos mal que había dejado de llamarme "mi precioso bebe." Carmen siempre me miraba con ojos maternales, ¿pero quien de ellas no lo hacía? A veces pensaba en lo bueno que hubiera sido tener un hermano o hermana. Toda la atención no sería solo y exclusivamente para mí y ya no existirían esas disputas por, "quien hará la cena de Nessie hoy." Sin embargo, las chicas de Denali eran tan divertidas pero a veces me daba cuenta que eran solo vampiras siguiendo patrones y asimilando conductas. Lo que realmente necesitaba era estar con mi madre, ella era la única que podía hacerme sentir bien.

Bajé la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Oh, Nessie querida, ¿estás bien?

-Si Carmen es solo que…estoy un poco - me encogí de hombros – Desanimada.

Llegamos al pasillo principal del primer piso donde había un montón de puertas que probablemente nunca habían sido abiertas, siempre era extraño estar allí.

Probablemente la mansión del clan de Tanya llevaba unos cuantos años de construida. 1818 decía en cada cuadro de lienzo desgastado que había en esa casa. Lo sabía porque mi abuelo Carlisle me había enseñado historia de las artes y creí haber visto pinturas como esas en uno de los libros que tenía en casa. Toda la decoración era antiquísima y le daba un aspecto sepulcral y siniestro a la gran casona, desde muebles de tipo antaño, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que cubrían los enormes ventanales, el piano viejísimo que tenían en el salón hasta la última baldosa del piso y los candelabros que iluminaban cada rincón de la casa, me fascinaba venir aquí. Retrocedía por lo menos dos siglos o más, casi escuchaba la música clásica y un montón de gente bailando el vals con máscaras, largos vestidos y copas de vino en sus manos.

Pero lo que más me sorprendía cada vez que entraba a esa casa era un enorme cuadro que se encontraba en el gran salón. En la pintura había cuatro personas, tres conocidas por mí, Tanya Kate e Irina. Justo en medio, sentada en un elegante sillón, su madre. Una mujer de rostro blanco e impecable, hermosas facciones y con una mirada recia, de ojos dorados, que daba miedo. Vestían pesados trajes tradicionales de la época de la colonia, grandes y de tonos oscuros. Tanya a la izquierda con el cabello recogido en un moño ondulado y mechones salientes de color amarillo, Kate del otro lado mientras que Irina, tan hermosa como la recordaba, justo a los pies de la entonces, viva e inmortal Sasha. Las tres chicas humanas y adolescentes aún, me devolvían la mirada.

-Escoge la que querías cariño. Voy por unas toallas – dijo Carmen señalando las habitaciones.

-Gracias – susurré volviendo de mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia los lados pensado que todas debían tener lo mismo, lo que me importaba era lo principal, una cama. Di unos cuantos pasos y abrí la misma habitación que había ocupado en mi estancia durante la boda de Kate. Estaba idéntica.

Mientras corría las sábanas a un lado escuché los pasos acelerados de Tanya y Kate subiendo por las escaleras. Estaban discutiendo con Carmen sobre lo que harían conmigo.

-Sus padres están preocupados Carmen, no podemos dejar que se quede así nada más.

-Kate tiene razón Carmen, ¿por qué no llamamos a Bella?

-Ella no quiere que hagan eso.

-Pero no podemos dejarla aquí. Quiero decir, es una niña es humana y nosotros nunca hemos tenido ese tipo responsabilidad Carmen, por favor reconsidéralo ¿sí?

Hubo una pausa.

-Ella estará bien – dijo Carmen al final.

-No, no puede estar bien. Ella necesita comida, necesita cuidados…necesita todo lo que su madre le puede dar, pero en Forks – concluyó Tanya.

Kate se le unió.

-Carmen, escucha, se que Nessie te agrada ¿de acuerdo? Pero nunca lo podremos hacer como lo hacen Rosalie o Alice. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Al oír los nombres de mis tías, entró una ola de tristeza en mi pecho. Si, ellas sabrían que hacer, que decir, como actuar. Era terrible pensar que me estarían odiando por huir de casa y también sabía a quien mas estaban odiando, sobre todo Rose.

-Chicas, no pretendo ser Alice Cullen, pero a Carlisle le hubiera gustado que recibiéramos bien a su nieta. ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir?

Tanya y Kate quedaron sin argumentos.

-Chicas en serio, no tienen por qué hacerlo – dije abriendo la puerta.

Ellas me miraron como si todo fuera diferente ahora que Carmen había puesto a Carlisle en medio de todo el problema. Adoraban a mi abuelo y lo querían como un padre, por eso vi en sus ojos el cambio drástico de decisión.

-Puedes quedarte Nessie.

Asentí.

-Gracias tía Tanya. No les daré muchos problemas, se hacer todo yo sola. Además, solo necesito dormir un poco.

Kate suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias al cielo. Ninguna sabe cocinar.

-De todas formas corazón, estaremos aquí por si necesitas algo – matizó Carmen.

-Gracias y por lo de la comida, no hay problema, se…

Ellas alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.

Quería decir "cocinar" pero eso era completamente falso.

-En fin, no necesito nada por ahora – concluí.

Me sonrieron aliviadas de no tener que sufrir por hacer la comida de un humano.

-Bueno, que descanses Nessie – dijo Kate dándome un abrazo.

-Buena chica – le concedió Carmen.

-¡Gracias key! ¿Oye y Garrett? – pregunté.

-Está con Eleazar de caza.

Tanya se acercó.

-Nessie, querida, eres mi sobrina y sé que Carlisle estaría contento de saber que estas aquí, pero si es tu decisión que no lo sepan, entonces lo respeto, pero debes decirnos qué diablos sucedió.

Alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-Yo me fui de caza porque…pues, quería despejarme.

Tanya vaciló.

-Está bien – dijo al fin no muy convencida – Me lo dirás luego. Anda a dormir.

Me abrazó.

-Gracias tía Tanya.

Entré a la habitación y sorprendida de que no hicieran mas peguntas me di un baño y me recosté en las sábanas limpias de la cama.

* * *

**Me despido...**

Espero con sinceridad que les haya gustado!

Este capitulo lo realicé comiendo helado de galleta y viendo fotos de "mansiones fantasma" en google... y seguidamente una buena dosis de Pretty Little Liars! buena serie.

Las dejo con una de mis citas favoritas de Gabriel García Marquez:

**"La sabiduria nos llega cuando ya no nos sirve de nada" **

Y es muy cierto, cuando una persona esta en su lecho de muerte es cuando mas piensa en las cosas buenas de la vida que dejó pasar. Así que chicas vivan cada momento como si fuera el último.!


	33. Chapter 003

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

* * *

Hola chicasss como estan? espero que muy bien.!

Aqui les dejo el capi.

Espero que les guste.

Un besooooo, se les quiere.!

Con cariño, Gi.

* * *

**Infusiones de té y…Tanya.**

Desperté en la madrugada sobresaltándome por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza acompañado de una sensación de vacío en mi estomago. Jadeé, después de abrir los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y tardé casi medio segundo en darme cuenta que no estaba en casa. El suelo frio de la habitación me hizo estremecer, porque no era mi habitación donde me encontraba. Intenté recordarme a mi misma como había llegado hasta Denali y por qué, por más raro que fuera, había aterrizado en el suelo. Nunca antes me había caído de la cama.

Lentamente me levanté tomando las sábanas y la almohada que cayó junto a mí y me instalé de nuevo en la cama refunfuñando. Cerré los ojos y permanecí tranquila por unos segundos queriendo encontrar una respuesta a mi caída, pero no la había. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Estaba soñando.

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

Para mi pesar lo recordaba todo. Me encontraba en uno de esos sueños donde se visualiza todo de una forma paralela, desde un plano distinto. Jake se encontraba allí, lo veía a medias pues un resplandor blanquecino no me permitía verlo mejor. Estaba allí, de pie frente al mar, su lugar favorito para mirar el atardecer. Intenté acercarme a él, pero mientras lo hacia él mas se alejaba de mi. Era doloroso que también en mis sueños Jake estuviera tan lejos. No recordaba que había pasado después, solo reaparecí en otro lugar. Estaba sucia de lodo y empapada, acurrucada en un viejo y oxidado remolque. No podía ser cierto, yo estuve allí.

Aquel bosque, en mi sueño no era distinto. Me parecía increíble lo que se puede lograr traer del sub consciente con un fuerte trastazo en la cabeza. Vi a esos niños, los mismos que había estado observando jugar en la aldea Makah, pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en los árboles. Forcé mi mente por recordar que había visto entre la maleza pero lo único que recordaba era…

Contuve un grito con mis manos.

Negué con la cabeza varias veces para deshacerme de ese recuerdo. Sí había visto algo, algo que vigilaba a esos niños de la aldea, allí sentado había un gran lobo plateado que casi brillaba. Pero… no puede ser, es…así lo describió Jake cuando me contó la historia. Un enorme lobo plateado, no podía ser más que…

Parpadeé.

-A Ka'Wi – murmuré.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el repentino miedo que empecé a sentir. No podía ser real, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía estar ocurriendo y si… ¿y si A Ka'Wi me había seguido hasta aquí? No. Eso era imposible, él no estaba allí. No estaba allí, no estaba. Subí mis piernas pegándolas mucho de mi pecho y abracé las rodillas con mis brazos hundiendo la cabeza en ellos. Intenté mantener la respiración acompasada pero era difícil. A Ka'Wi no pudo haber estado allí esa noche, no había visto a nadie más que a esos niños, era imposible.

Respiré profundamente.

No se atrevería a seguirme hasta este lugar. Además, las chicas lo habrían percibido al instante que llegué aquí. ¿Y si me estuvo vigilando toda la noche? ¿Y si se había acercado al remolque mientras dormía? No. no puede ser. Porque habría olido su efluvio, pero... ¿qué digo? Llovió toda la noche. Toda la maldita noche. Tal vez él se acercó y se acercó demasiado, pensé que ese olor era el montón de animales de la aldea pero no puede ser… no. no, no, no. Nunca estuvo allí, me habría matado. A menos que…me quisiera viva. Él no vigilaba a esos niños, me estuvo vigilando a mí.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Fue una pesadilla, muy mala – dije a media voz – Solo una pesadilla…

Entonces, unos pasos apresurados se acercaron por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Alguien tocó tres veces la puerta.

Mi respiración se detuvo por un segundo. Luego Tanya asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?

Asentí en la oscuridad.

-Si pues, hace un minuto no lo parecía.

-Tuve una pesadilla – dije al instante.

-¿Y siempre te caes de la cama? – preguntó en tono burlón.

No contesté. Mientras, intentaba mantener la respiración.

Tanya se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Estás bien Nessie? – preguntó en tono serio.

-Si tía Tanya.

Sequé el rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro con una mano.

Ella me observó por unos segundos como si estuviera resolviendo un problema de matemáticas.

-Iremos de caza. No te importa quedarte sola por unas horas ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Aunque Carmen dice que es mala idea. ¿Te dejan sola en casa cuando salen? Ja, pero que digo, claro que no. No salías de aquí si no era con una de tus tías o tu madre pero creo que eso es estúpido porque…

-Estaré bien Tanya.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres venir…con nosotras?

Bajé la mirada incapaz de mirarla con mis ojos enrojecidos. Tanya dudó un instante con la expresión contenida.

-No. estaré bien – dije con la voz apagada.

-Por lo menos dime por qué lloras niña.

No pude contener el llanto así que cubrí mi rostro con las manos y lloré desesperadamente por unos segundos. Tanya se quedó inmóvil sin saber que decir. Cuando dejé de sollozar y me calmé todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Me di cuenta que necesitaba llorar con fuerza para sentirme un poco mejor.

Di una bocanada de aire.

-¿Todo bien allá arriba? – preguntó Kate desde el salón.

-Sí. Vayan ustedes me quedaré con Nessie – dijo Tanya por encima de su hombro.

-¿Nessie está bien? – preguntó Carmen.

Tanya me miró con fijeza.

-Estará bien.

-No tienes por qué quedarte yo…

-No habrá discusión – soltó con determinación.

Asentí.

Tanya siempre me había parecido de las cuatro y después de Irina, la más espeluznante y a eso se le retribuía la gran belleza de su apariencia vampírica que daba miedo y muy poco sentido del humor. Además de la falta de tacto. ¡Vamos Nessie! Tanya no es Rosalie Cullen - pensé. No la culpaba, no tenía por qué ser comprensiva y dulce conmigo.

Juntas esperamos en silencio a que Carmen y Kate salieran de la casa, hasta desaparecer por completo de nuestro alcance auditivo.

-Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos me estés odiando.

-No yo no…

-Rosalie te habría dado un abrazo, Alice...te hubiese dado un regalo…Esme hubiera hecho tus galletas preferidas si es que las tienes y Bella– sollocé cuando dijo su nombre – Tu madre probablemente habría pasado la noche contigo.

-No pretendo que...

-Sin embargo – dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo – Te pido disculpas por…

Tanya me miró con una expresión de disculpas.

-Está bien. Solo… Dame un abrazo ¿sí?

Tanya alzó una ceja.

-Cuando alguien se siente mal debes darle un abrazo – inquirí.

Extendí los brazos hacia ella.

-Lo sé es solo que pensé que no querrías un abrazo de mi parte – ella parecía sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué no? – dije y me abalancé sobre ella.

Tanya respondió a mi abrazo y envolvió sus brazos en mi espalda.

-Todo estará bien – dije dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Ella se separó de mí.

-Oye yo estoy bien. Y soy yo la que debería estar dándote palmaditas a ti ¿no crees?

Reí con amargura.

-Lo estás haciendo bien.

-Gracias pero esa es una buena forma de decirme que no es cierto.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tanya te comprendo, no necesitas ser alguien más solo porque se trata de mí. – Le guiñé un ojo.

-¿Oye crees que nunca consolé a mis hermanas cuando mamá murió? – dijo con aire ofendido.

-Sí, pero… ¿quién te consoló a ti?

Alcé una ceja.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobrina.

-Entonces no me pidas a mí que lo haga tía.

-Estas en mi casa y si piensas quedarte debo saber que sucede.

-Buen punto.

Suspiré derrotada.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo hasta que Tanya habló.

-¿Podrías decirme? ¿Por favor? Si te fugaste de casa, tuviste una discusión con Edward o…

-Deseo que solo hubiera sido eso.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó con frustración.

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Bueno, me había fugado de casa, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? Tanya no dejaba de mirarme con ojos martilleantes de curiosidad.

-Renesmee, yo sé que no es fácil hablar con una persona como yo. Suelo intimidar demasiado – dijo eso último como si se tratara de un elogio.

Esperé unos segundos para pensar en lo que le iba a decir. Tanya no era la típica chica comprensiva que se detenía a pensar todo con mucho tacto. Así que ¿para que hacer esto mas difícil? Si de todas formas se enterarían luego.

-Mi único problema Tanya es que – hubo una pausa – Estoy enamorada.

La vampira frunció el ceño con expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Enamorada?

Asentí con la mirada perdida.

Tanya vaciló por un instante perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le estaría pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza? ¿Que yo era una loca maniática? O que me había escapado de algún manicomio local.

-Enamorada – repitió para sí misma.

Alcé una ceja. Ya estaba bueno de misterios.

-¡Claro! Eso explica todo.

-¿Todo de qué?

-Pues, que estas pasando por una etapa de rebeldía. ¡Está claro! - dijo sonriendo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Cerré los ojos intentando mantener la paciencia.

-No, Tanya. No estoy atravesando ningún cuadro de rebeldía típico de la edad.

-Entonces dime que te sucede – dijo transformando su expresión serena a una dominante y excesiva.

-Quería estar sola, pensar... ¿Despejarme? – Solté un suspiro de melancolía – No lo sé.

Me sentí repentinamente cansada.

-Tu enamorado es Jacob ¿verdad?

-Sí. Mi novio también. Bueno…al menos lo era hasta hace un par de días.

-¿Rompiste con él?

-No, bueno si, pero…No verbalmente.

Tanya me miró como si me estuviera volviendo loca.

-¿Rompiste o no con él?

Negué con la cabeza gacha.

-Y me dices que escapaste de casa porque estas enamorada del pulgoso – rompió a reír a carcajadas. Su risa era melodiosa.

-Jacob – maticé.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mis cinco siglos de vida – dijo parando de reír al momento.

Eso me enfureció.

-Me fui de casa porque mi novio me dijo que había estado enamorado perdidamente de mi propia MADRE – dije alzando la voz a una octava. – ¿Eso te parece una estupidez?

Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo mis ojos. Tanya no se inmutó ni tenía la más mínima expresión de disculpas en su rostro.

-Y tampoco puedo evitar llorar, lo siento.

La chica se levantó de la cama y me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Iré por unas hierbas – y sin más, salió de la habitación con gracilidad silente.

Ella sí que era digna de un manicomio. Yo, llorando, totalmente deprimida y ella solo pensó en "ir por unas malditas hierbas." Dispuesta a no quedarme allí sola, me levanté con rapidez y me vestí. Cuando estuve lista, salí de la habitación con paso decidido y bajé las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, Tanya se encontraba con una tetera de té en una mano y en la otra un montón de matitas verdes.

-Hierbas – dijo sonriendo con simpleza – Las mejores del huerto. Haré un té para ti.

A veces Tanya me resultaba muy dura y fría pero lo compensaba de alguna manera. En silencio observé como separaba las hojas de los tallos y las colocaba en un cuenco, completamente trituradas por sus dedos.

-¿Qué son? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-Valeriana, limón y Flor de Azahar. Hace años que están aquí. Mamá las sembró una primavera. Nunca han dejado de crecer.

La tetera empezó a sonar con un pitido indicando que el agua ya estaba en su punto de ebullición. Tanya la retiró del fuego y abrió la tapa, el vapor salió disparado haciendo círculos ascendentes, entonces tomó el cuenco con las hierbas y las depositó dentro.

-Dicen que tienen buenas propiedades – musitó removiendo el líquido humeante.

Vi como vertió el té en una taza de vidrio con algunas inscripciones en latín y luego la colocó frente a mí.

-Bébelo – dijo más como orden que como petición.

Tomé la taza sin titubear y le di un pequeño sorbo.

-Está bueno – dije.

Ella se apoyó en la barra y me observó beber el té por unos minutos sin hablar. Cuando por fin terminé, ella complacida, me sonrió y se encaminó hacia la salita contigua. La seguí hasta el sofá y me senté frente a ella. Tanya hizo lo mismo.

-¿Siempre tomas infusiones de té?

-La verdad, esta es mi primera vez.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

Tanya se reclinó del espaldar de su sofá preferido y colocó una pierna sobre la otra.

-Gracias – musité.

Sonrió.

-¿Por cierto, que propiedades tienen?

-Relajante, calmante, tranquilizante, somnífero, sedante…

Ella me lanzó una sonrisa entre divertida y culpable.

-Tanya…que… ¿estás loquita? – Dije con una risa fingida – ¿Me diste tres tipos de sedantes naturales?

-Te harán dormir mejor.

-No tengo sueño.

-Lo tendrás.

Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

-Tranquila, no te di un Valium.

Resoplé.

Qué bien, ahora "esto" me pondría a dormir en cualquier momento, si bien no era un Valium, creí escuchar a mi madre una vez que el té ayudaba mucho a las personas nerviosas. ¿Tanya me había visto morder mis uñas o halarme el cabello desesperadamente para pensar que necesitaba un té? ¿Quien dijo que necesitaba dormir? Esta mujer estaba completamente loca.

-Ahora si – dije poniéndose mas cómoda en el sillón – Explícame lo de tu novio.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-Bueno, ya te lo expliqué. Todo sucedió así. ¿Tú sabías algo de eso?

-No demasiado. Pero te diré algo, los vampiros solemos enamorarnos solo una vez, apasionada e intensamente, pero debes darle una segunda oportunidad nena. No es lo mismo compartir juntos sesenta años que toda una eternidad. Él merece explicarse.

-Sí pero, eso no cambiará nada.

-Así funciona el amor mi querida. ¿Lo amas?

-Claro lo amo pero mis padres…

-Oh, espero que las hiervas empiecen a hacerte efecto rápido. Dices muchos "peros" en una frase – me interrumpió.

Sonrió con condescendencia.

-Nessie, los padres siempre protegen a sus hijos de cualquier manera. Así tengan que ocultarles cosas importantes. Nuestra madre pagó un precio muy alto por protegernos. ¿Quien dice que Bella y Edward no han sufrido ese secreto estos años? No menosprecies la decisión de ellos de ocultarte lo que sucedió. Solo, te querían proteger.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno entonces no sufras – dijo con dureza.

Recosté mi cabeza del sillón.

-¿Tanya porque todo es tan fácil para ti? ¿Siempre has sido tan ácida? – dije sin pensar.

Su rostro se volvió súbitamente precavido. Imaginé que no se esperaba que le dijera tal cosa, así que lo disfruté al máximo.

-Te diré algo jovencita…

Hubo una pausa. La vampira sopesó un instante lo que iba a a decir luego se acomodó el cabello y miró mas allá de mi.

-Yo también estuve enamorada una vez. Se llamaba Joshua – ella sonrió con melancolía – Lo amaba tanto.

-¿Que le pasó?

-Murió a manos de los Vulturi la misma época en la que murió también mi madre. Estaba realmente enamorada de él – dijo con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos – Créeme Nessie no querrás pasar los últimos quinientos años de tu vida llorando sin lágrimas, como yo.

No supe que decir.

* * *

**Gracias...**

Gracias por leer y por sus coments!

Este capi lo realicé en mi trabajo por lo que lo considero una travesía! XD

Ya no encontraba en que momento escribir y escondía las hojas con mis anotaciones cada vez que pasaba mi supervisor frente a mi lugar!

Una canción linda...(Bust your Windows de jasmine sullivan)

Se acerca el fin...! :(

Espero que les haya gustado, cuidense y como siempre digo, lean mucho!


	34. Chapter 004

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

* * *

Holaaa chicas como estan? ANTES DE HABLAR DEL CAPI QUIERO QUE ENTREN AQUI Y VOTEN POR KRIS Y ROB EN MEJOR BESO Y EN TODAS LAS DEMAS CATEGORIAS DONDE ESTAN NOMINADOS. .com/ontv/movieawards/2011/best-kiss/

A quien no le gustaria ver a Rob y kris besandose despues de "medio" haber confirmado su noviazgo con ese beso en publico? arriba las TEAM ROBSTEN.

Ahora si... como están? espero que realmente bien. Yo me encuentro de lo mejor despues de haber celebrado el cumple nro 25 de mi amor verdadero Robert Pattinson. Lo amo. TEAM EDWARD!

Este capi se lo dedico a mi Robert bello, como suelo decirle, y a todas las que lo aman igual que yo. QUE VIVA EL AMOR. Xd! 3

Espero que les guste un monton.

Besossss lectoras!

* * *

**MIEDO**

La puerta sonó estruendosamente al cerrarse.

-Nessie no es para tanto…

-¡Por supuesto que no! para una vampiresa insensible ¡por supuesto que no! – grité a través de la puerta de la habitación.

-Puedo derribar la puerta – dijo Kate con una vocecita nerviosa.

-No te atrevas – dijo Tanya.

Mi pulso se había acelerado en cuestión de segundos, más cuando pensé que saldría humo de mis orejas. Estaba molesta.

-Renesmee, no seas niña. Podemos solucionar esto de la mejor forma.

-Como se atreven. Confié en ustedes, por eso me quedé y ahora me salen con ¡Esto!

-Lo entiendo preciosa pero las cosas sucedieron tal y como te lo dije.

-Si claro, según tú solo una pequeña aventura ¿no?

-Tu padre nunca me quiso. ¡Ya te lo dije! – Exclamó Tanya – Nunca fui suficiente para él.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿De qué cosas más debo enterarme? Mi novio salía con mi madre y mis tías querían algo con mi padre. ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme con esto Tanya?

-Bueno, no metas a Rosalie en esto – dijo con voz cansada.

-Tú no debiste meter a mi tía Rosalie en esto – musité.

Tanya soltó un suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Sabes qué? Duerme un poco, piénsalo y luego hablamos.

Las escuché alejarse por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Solté un grito de desesperación. Ahora si parecía una desquiciada. Me senté en la cama con la mirada totalmente perturbada, incapaz de encontrar la manera de calmarme pues Tanya no me había facilitado el trabajo con su "Te diré algo, pero no vayas a pensar demasiado en eso. Pasó hace mucho." ¡Maldita sea! No podía imaginar a Rosalie coqueteando con papá, aunque hubiese pasado hace mil años, no me lo imaginaba. ¡Es su hermana! y eso se podía ver a leguas. Además no pasaba un día en que no le notara a Rose en el rostro que amaba a Emmett casi tan desesperadamente como mi Bella a mi…padre.

Inspiré profundamente.

Tal vez Tanya quería ayudarme, tal vez me puso el ejemplo de Rose ella y Edward para que yo lo pudiera ver desde mi propio punto de vista. Ahora bien, ¡odiaba con toda mi alma a Tanya en este momento! Pero en toda la confusión, la rabia y la sensación de que todo el mundo me había traicionado, no podía negar que si eso pasó en verdad, todos lo habían dejado en el pasado en algún momento de sus vidas, ¿por qué yo no lo iba a hacer? Quería creer que Tanya me estaba mintiendo, pero no era así, los vampiros no mienten, los humanos sí, porque es algo natural, un mecanismo de defensa, pero había visto decir la verdad a muchos vampiros de los cuales había querido olvidarme desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque "la verdad" de Tanya no iba a traer de Italia a los vampiros de la realeza para matarnos. Decimos la verdad porque nos es más fácil enfrentarla, cuando se es de nuestra condición, los vampiros consumados se sienten fuertes y se tornan agresivos por sus propias condiciones. Irina nunca pensó que al decir la verdad todo el peso de la misma recaería en ella. Había dicho que yo era una "niña inmortal" creada por los Cullen, lo cual no era cierto y ya no quería recordar todo lo que había sucedido ese día en que casi morimos.

Quise pensar que fueron tiempos difíciles para la familia Cullen, tenía entendido que Edward fue el primer hijo de Carlisle y Esme, y el único por mucho tiempo hasta que encontraron a Rosalie, bueno era obvio que ella iba a intentar atraer a mi padre, no eran familia, perfectos extraños con hermosa masculinidad y feminidad, solos y tristes por su pasado. De acuerdo ¿por qué no? ni se imaginaban que las cosas iban a cambiar tanto. Rose encontró a Emmett y papá solo y sin ganas de querer. Recordé que una vez me había dicho que venían de vacaciones de navidad a Denali, pero nunca mencionó que la sobrina política de Carlisle y mucho mayor que él, hoy en día mí querida tía Tanya, iba a echarle ojo. Me reí para mis adentros. Tanya era realmente hermosa, ¿por qué papá se habría negado ante semejante oportunidad? Lo cierto era que si él no se hubiese negado yo no estuviera aquí y mamá probablemente estaría casada con otro hombre. Me estremecí.

La situación no era del todo distinta con Jacob, la cosa había pasado casi igual, solo que no con unos cien años de antigüedad. Cinco años, para mí no era suficiente tiempo para olvidar, quizá porque crecía demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, alguna vez pensé en el pasado de Jake, nunca le pregunté si se había enamorado, si había tenido una novia o si le había gustado alguien. Me pareció extraño que él tampoco me la haya contado, porque a fin de cuentas Jake me lo decía todo…bueno no todo.

Me recosté en la cama y abracé las almohadas que tenía cerca cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Malditas hierbas.

Por un instante me sentí tranquila de que esto no perduró como un secreto por más tiempo. Habría sido más difícil para ellos decírmelo pero más fácil para mí dejarlo atrás. Seguía amando a mis padres, los amaba tanto por la forma en que me hacían sentir segura por el amor que se tenían, algo que se sentía en el aire. Entonces no podía culparlos por no decirme estas cosas, estaba casi segura que ellos, alguna vez, lo discutieron, él le habló de Tanya y ella de Jake, estaba segura que lo habían enfrentado juntos y por eso no necesitaba seguir pensando en lo que pudo o no haber sucedido. Ellos se amaban, igual que Rose y Emm, Ally y Jazz, igual que mis abuelos. Mientras, yo seguía queriendo a Jake, lo necesitaba, pero no sabía porque seguía pensando que él no había olvidado a mi madre del todo.

Sonaba estúpido, porque siempre sentí los besos de Jake tan reales, sus abrazos y hasta la manera en que me decía que me amaba. Creía en el amor eterno, lo podía ver todos los días, haciendo mi cena o trabajando en su despacho, jugando juntos en el garaje, regresando a casa felices después de ir de compras o sonreír feliz cuando observan a su hija comer o dormir la siesta junto a ellos. Creía en ese amor puro, hasta el punto de sufrir la soledad por largos siglos como Tanya o consolidar el amor con votos como Kate y Garrett. Debía existir amor entre los que tienen juntos milenios como los Vulturi y sus esposas, me estremecí de nuevo. Lo imaginaba igual con las dos personas que había visto más felices desde que tengo uso de razón, Sam y Emily, también en el inicio de una nueva vida juntos, Charlie y Sue.

Había descubierto el amor observando a estas parejas por largos momentos, pero descubrí lo que realmente se sentía cuando Jake me besó por primera vez. No fue necesariamente un beso de película, pero fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, el día en que mas sentí miedo y confusión pero fue el día que supe que algo en mi estaba creciendo, se alimentaba con sus abrazos con sus cálidas palabras y terminó de consolidarse con sus besos. Amaba a Jake con toda mi alma, pero era estúpida y mecánica, era humana. Supongo que eso pasa cuando una mujer se enamora, creer y pensar todo de la forma más estúpidamente enamorada posible. Los humanos se vuelven mecánicos en cuestiones del amor y eso nos vuelve más y más estúpidos. Yo era una completa y total estúpida, me cegaban los celos y me cegaba la ira, pero también el deseo de amarlo. Jake se merecía una segunda oportunidad, yo me merecía una segunda oportunidad con él porque lo amaba con todo mí ser pero…

Siempre hay un pero… y las hierbas hicieron su efecto.

Jake me devolvió la mirada con un rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. Como odiaba verlo llorar.

_-¿Que sucede?- le pregunté _

_Él cayó frente a mí de rodillas con los brazos caídos._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- dije._

_Me incliné a su lado y le tomé las mejillas con mis manos._

_-Te amo – murmuró con voz débil._

_Sollocé._

_-Yo también._

_-Y lo siento tanto Nessie._

_Jake tosió de forma violenta y su postura se debilitó._

_-Jake…_

_Lo sostuve en mis brazos para no dejarlo caer al suelo. Lo abracé y lo apreté en mi pecho y lloramos juntos. Jake volvió a toser descontroladamente. Entonces, un hilo de sangre salió desde su boca hasta la mejilla y luego se deslizó hasta su cuello. _

_-Jake – dije con terror._

_Sus brazos cayeron flácidos y todo el peso de su cuerpo se derrumbó hacia el suelo, fue allí cuando me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en un bosque, porque miré a los lados en busca de ayuda. Su espalda estaba repleta de sangre, olor que ignoré por completo presa del pánico. A través de ese fluido rojizo había tres rasgaduras como de garras, que descendían hasta la parte baja de su espalda._

_-¡Auxilio! – Grité – Aguanta Jake, aguanta. Te sacaré de aquí._

_Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. No sabía qué hacer. Jake estaba muriendo y no sabía a dónde ir. _

_-Jake…ayúdenme por favor – dije llorando sosteniendo su cabeza – Jake no te mueras._

_Había demasiada sangre. No se cerraban sus heridas y sus ojos no veían la luz. Su pulso comenzó a decaer con más rapidez, hasta que su corazón, mi corazón, dejo de latir. _

_-No – dije con un hilo de voz._

_Mis lágrimas bañaron su rostro._

_-¡No! , no, no, Jake no por favor no…_

Mi corazón palpitaba con furia cuando desperté. Había estado llorando y gritando también.

-Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un maldito sueño – me dije a mi misma sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Lloré por unos minutos entre las almohadas. Fue un sueño muy vivido y terriblemente amenazador. El peor sueño de mi vida. Me incorporé y sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro. Necesitaba salir a tomar aire así que me levanté y corrí hacia la ventana, la abrí, saqué mi torso y respiré profundamente. No era suficiente. Abrí el cristal por completo y saqué mis piernas, luego sin pensarlo salté.

Aterricé en la tierra y eché a correr en dirección oeste. No sabía a qué dirección ir, si regresar a casa por el oeste e ir por Jake o correr unas millas hasta la reserva Makah, iba a matar al maldito A Ka'Wi. Algo me decía que estaba allí, no confiaba en los sueños pero mi instinto depredador no me fallaba. Iba a encontrarlo y a matarlo con mis propias manos, antes que él decidiera ir por Jake. A fin de cuentas ellos tenían que pelear hasta que alguno de los dos muriera a manos del otro. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Empecé a correr por donde había llegado, lo mejor era que amenazaba con llover así Tanya ni las chicas podrían seguirme. Bueno no por mucho tiempo, eran expertas cazadoras. Alguna vez Irina las había enseñado. A medida que avanzaba hacia la reserva, más iba sintiendo miedo. Pero movida por el deseo de matar a A'Kawi, avancé lo más rápido que pude y casi en una hora estuve pisando suelo Makah.

Me detuve mirando hacia atrás para cerciorarme que nadie me estaba siguiendo. Miré el suelo, allí había una línea invisible que decía claramente que si la cruzaba, ya no estaría del lado de la frontera del clan Denali, sino del de A Ka'Wi. Instintivamente capté un olor irreconocible, pero definitivamente no humano.

Arrugué la nariz.

Di unos cuantos pasos más olvidándome de la línea divisoria y caminé hacia la aldea. Era una locura, pero seguí el camino que se dibujaba en la tierra hasta la entrada. El corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con rapidez. Estaba nerviosa y me sentía sumamente incómoda. Obvio, no estaba en casa. Frente a mí se extendía una verja casi como la de una granja, que se enredaba entre los árboles. Me acerqué sigilosa inspirando profundo la cantidad de aromas que estaba oliendo en ese instante. Animales, los mismos que había olido antes, olía a madera quemada, humanos, grandes y chicos. Podía escuchar sus risas. Me concentré en encontrar algo que me dijera que él estaba allí así que me acerqué un poco más.

Me oculté detrás de un montón de leña dispuesta a esperar que apareciera. Allí estuve durante las próximas dos horas sin resultados. Comenzaba a creer que estaba obsesionándome con esto. Todo se veía normal allí, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, visitaban las casas de sus vecinos y se reunían en la pequeña plaza. Allí había una fiesta, algún tipo de celebración que requiera cocinar un gran trozo de carne en una gran fogata. Un cumpleaños tal vez.

Suspiré derrotada.

Justo cuando decidí levantarme para regresar, un murmullo se extendió en el gentío. La música se detuvo y todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Algunas mujeres tomaron a sus hijos y corrieron a sus casas, otros simplemente se quedaron paralizados ante lo que acababan de ver. Mi corazón palpitó de nuevo con violencia. No podía ver nada pues todo el mundo estaba de espaldas a mí observando ese algo que había llegado. Un olor fuerte a madera y matas húmedas impregnó el lugar. Era un aroma como a bosque, a musgo y tierra. Era el olor típico de los licántropos. Aunque yo sabía que olores correspondían a mis licántropos, este me parecía totalmente extraño

Arrugué de nuevo la nariz

-Bienvenido mi señor – dijo alguien que no alcancé a ver.

Todos parecían asustados, pero más el hombre que acababa de hablar. Todo el mundo le abrió paso "al señor" si es que era humano. Algo no estaba bien.

-Le ofrecemos la carne de nuestro mejor cordero, para agradecerle habernos salvado la vida de uno de los fríos aquel día. Aún estamos en deuda.

-¿Qué? – dije en voz baja.

-En nombre de toda la reserva. Yo, Arateva, jefe del tribu Makah le quiero agradecer por su valiosa presencia esta tarde, _**Ma'heo'o.**_

Un momento, había dio Ma'heo'o_**. **_conocía muy bien ese…nombre. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al entender aquellas palabras.

-¡Oh, no! – murmuré.

La gente de la aldea se abrió paso para dejarlo pasar. Él no estaba solo. Cuando se apartaron por completo abriendo un espacio entre ellos, lo vi.

Me llevé las manos a la boca conteniendo un grito.

Allí estaba, con su voluptuosa melena plateada y tan grande como los lobos de la Push, quizá más grande. A Ka'Wi, el Ma'heo'o. Escoltándolo habían tres lobos mas, blancos y tan enormes como él. La gente aterrorizada se apartó de los lobos y de la carne para que ellos se dieran su banquete. Los observé por unos minutos comer, devorarse la carne, su regalo de agradecimiento. Entones cuando empecé a levantarme para regresar, A Ka'Wi alzó la mirada de su comida y fijó la vista en mi dirección soltando un gruñido.

Me sobresalté.

Sin detenerme a mirar atrás, salí corriendo de allí con el corazón queriendo salirse por mi boca. Pasé como un bólido entre los árboles rogando para que ninguno de esos animales me estuviera persiguiendo. Fue aterrador sentir su mirada en mí, sus dientes filosos y toda su silueta habían logrado espantarme. Avancé unos kilómetros más a toda velocidad o lo que me permitía mi cuerpo. Alguien venía tras de mí, pero no podía detenerme siquiera a verlo, me alcanzaría en un segundo si decidía mirar. Apartaba de mi cara las ramas y saltaba con facilidad las raíces de los árboles agradeciendo a dios las tantas veces que mi padre me enseñó a correr feliz de que hubiera heredado su misma destreza. Constantemente escuchaba unas pesadas patas que rozaban el aire, pues casi que ni tocaba el suelo. Cuando por fin vi la vereda de la casa de Tanya me sentí segura. La ventana seguía abierta, la misma por la que había salido, así que subí a uno de los árboles y cuando estuve a la altura de la ventana salté.

Caí dentro haciendo estruendos en la madera que estaba a mis pies, por un momento creí que iba a caer en el piso de abajo. Con casi cien respiraciones por minuto y sin atreverme a mirar por la ventana salí de la habitación. En ese momento sonó la puerta. Alguien había llegado. Pero no me detuve, bajé las escaleras y corrí al salón donde se encontraban todos. No sabía quién podía ser a estas horas pero necesitaba decirles a las chicas que estábamos en peligro. Cuando por fin llegué a la sala, todo el mundo se había levantado de sus asientos mirando con expresiones preocupadas y de alerta hacia la puerta. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el umbral y él me devolvió la mirada.

Parpadeé.

-Nessie – dijo un Jake agotado y asustado.

Comencé a hiperventilar, mis ojos se nublaron y sentí que me desvanecía poco a poco hasta caer en un hoyo oscuro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho...tardaré de no tardar tanto en publicar.

Cuídense y lean mucho.

Gracias de nuevo por sus valiosisimos comentarios.

Y ahora otra de mis citas favoritas. Esta la encontré una vez cuando buscaba una linda frase para llenar un huequito de mi historia.

Se las dejo...

"Al contacto del amor todo  
el mundo se vuelve poeta"  
**Platón**

Fue una mirada,  
un frenesí de besos,  
una lujuria de sentimientos.  
Fue un instante sin fin,  
sin tiempo para soñar.  
Y entonces desperté,  
... y siguo amándote mi amor.

**Robert te amo!**

Chaitoooooo...!


	35. Chapter 005

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

* * *

Bueeeeenossss dias! como estan chicas?

Espero que realmente bien.! xd

Ante todo gracias por sus valiosos comentarios que cada vez aprecio mucho mas.!

Gracias por su tiempo que vale igual de grande! XD

Puessss aqui esta su capitulo chiks, quiero decirles que me ENCANTA cada palabra de él y espero que a ustedes tambien.!

Despues de todo esta cargado de mucho amoorrr y eso es lo que nos gusta verdad?

Hay una cosita alli referente a algo que dijo nessie terminando, se trata de muchas cosas que ella necesita COMPARTIR con Jake. yo se lo que eso significa, pero quisiera que ustedes me dieran su opinión!

De ese modo sabré si puedo escribir eso o no! jeje XD A mi me encantariaaa mucho! y a ustedes?

Bueno ahora siiii, las dejo.

Nuevamente gracias.

Espero que les guste muchoo!

* * *

**REENCUENTRO**

Cuando abrí los ojos mi cara se encontraba aplastada contra la madera del suelo. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta que acababa de sufrir un colapso. Me costaba creer que me había desmayado, pero sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mis brazos no respondían así que me costó otro segundo más recordar el motivo por el que me había sentido tan mal y agotada como para decaer. Todo lo que veía era el rostro de Tanya sobre mí buscando pulso en mi garganta. Alguien me tomó y me alzó en vilo, unos brazos fuertes. ¿Garrett? O ¿Eleazar? Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir. Aquel hombre, lo supe por su tono de voz agudo, subió las escaleras corriendo. Me llamaba por mi nombre y parecía asustado. Logré reconocerlo en lo que dijo "Renesmee" esa voz, dulce y nerviosa, pero a la vez tan hermosa e insegura…volví a cerrar los ojos y me acurruqué en su pecho caliente. Al menos así tendría un motivo para hacerlo.

Me recostaron en la cama de alguna habitación que no logré ver pues aun mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Unas manos frías se deslizaron por mi frente hasta mi mejilla.

-Estará bien.

Logré reconocer la voz de Carmen.

-Por favor, sal de la habitación ¿sí? Ella necesita tiempo.

¡No! necesito aquellos brazos, su calor…maldito dolor de cabeza.

Se produjo un silencio, entonces escuché unos pasos acercarse hasta la puerta, escuché la puerta abrirse y los pasos de nuevo caminar hacia las escaleras. La puerta se cerró al instante.

-¿Nessie? preciosa – Carmen sonaba angustiada – Corazón ¿puedes oírme?

Asentí una sola vez con debilidad.

-¿Cuantos días tienes sin ir de caza? – preguntó.

Un fuego abrazador quemó mi garganta hasta y mi esófago. Despegué la lengua del paladar con dificultad debido a la falta de hidratación. Mis labios parecían de papel.

-Nessie, cuantas entenderás que tu no…

-Necesito agua Carmen, por favor – dije con un hilo de voz.

Ella se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-Gracias – dije.

Lo podía escuchar. Dando pasos de aquí para allá totalmente nervioso. Él sabía que lo único que nos estaba separando en este momento era una puerta, un simple pedazo de madera rectangular. La única cosa que más deseaba en ese instante era verlo. Tocarlo. Besarlo. Abrazarlo. Oler su riquísimo aroma. Todo eso a la misma vez. Desde el momento que decidí huir de casa, y de él, jamás pensé en un nuevo reencuentro, mucho menos tan cercano y de esta forma. Me había mentalizado por completo a no verlo más, mi mente se había resignado solo al doloroso recuerdo de sus labios y mi alma a la extraña sensación de no tenerlo cerca.

No podía no amarlo a él. Al único y real motivo por el que hoy sufría tanto. ¿Así de masoquista es el amor? No…yo era la masoquista, pero era necesario para mí serlo porque aunque no quisiera, mi mundo le pertenecía a ese hombre, al hombre que por mala suerte del destino, le tocó estar conmigo, verme crecer y convertirme en adolescente y luego en mujer. Pero más allá de eso, de las cosas del pasado y las dificultades del presente, quedaba muy poco tiempo para los dos. Al verlo en el umbral de esa puerta, mi corazón dio un vuelco tan maravilloso que pensé que moriría en ese instante. La alegría de verlo en perfectas condiciones y completo me hizo desvariar. Al menos él se encontraba bien, me gustaba verlo así, no triste e infeliz, pero eso fue lo que vi en sus ojos antes de que los míos miraran a otro lugar. Jake estaba vivo y fue lo único que me hizo regresar de aquella oscuridad. Con eso podía vivir.

Carmen regresó después de un minuto y me extendió el vaso lleno agua. Levanté la cabeza y di unos pequeños sorbos.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó.

-Sí.

Sonrió.

-Tanya quiere hablar contigo. No fue su intención hacerte sentir mal Nessie. Ella está muy mal por lo que…

-Está bien Carmen – dije para calmarla – Hablaré con ella. ¿Tanya?

Tímidamente la vampira que había estado esperando pacientemente, abrió la puerta. Tanya me lanzó una mirada cargada de culpa. Inevitablemente, miré mas allá de su silueta y mis ojos reclamaron a Jake. El también me miró.

Se encontraba allí, frente a la puerta, reclinado contra la pared con la mirada preocupada. Tanya cerró tras de sí y yo volví a la realidad con el golpe suave de la puerta al cerrarse. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Sabía que Jacob no se iría hasta hablar conmigo y eso me tenía nerviosa y extrañamente aliviada.

Tanya se acercó a mí.

-Nessie, cuanto lo siento…

-Tanya no. No tuviste la culpa, fui yo la que salí corriendo. Quería despejarme. Tranquila.

-Sí pero no debí decirte esas cosas. – musitó con vergüenza.

-Era mejor que lo supiera – dije suspirando – Sabes, entiendo por qué lo dijiste.

Le guiñé un ojo.

Tanya frunció el ceño. Por un momento pensé que no había captado pero luego sonrió y miró hacia la puerta.

-Allí está él – dijo.

-Si – dije con timidez.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Tú no eres como los demás. Eres extraña y complicada a la vez y tú me hablas de que todo es fácil para mí – rio con melancolía – tu chico está allí, esperando verte, y tu probablemente esperando con paciencia a que yo termine de hablar porque también quieres verlo ¿no es así?

Sonreí tímidamente.

-Está bien Tanya yo…

-Lo entiendo.

Hubo una pausa.

-Es que no se qué le diré – musité con una sensación de miedo en mi estomago.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Carmen me acarició el cabello. Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

-Entonces no digas nada. A veces es mejor callar y escuchar.

-Es tan difícil…

-No permitas que eso te aleje de él Nessie. Lo amas y eso es lo único que yo sé.

Sollocé.

-Ya eres una mujer. Debes actuar como tal. – Me tomó el mentón con su mano – Sé una mujer y enfréntalo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí.

Ella me observó por unos segundos y luego me abrazó. Cuando nos separamos me tomó de las manos y me dio un leve apretón.

-La magia existe Nessie – inquirió, acariciando la pulsera que Jake me había regalado con el símbolo Quileute – Aunque te parezca raro escucharlo de mí. Si los vampiros y los hombres lobos compartimos el mundo con los humanos, entonces la magia está en todos lados. Yo lo supe cuando me enamoré de Joshua.

Ante aquellas palabras se levantó y le hizo señas a Carmen para que la siguiera.

-Los dejaremos a solas. Vamos a estar fuera hasta el amanecer. Espero que puedan arreglar las cosas.

Inspiré profundamente mientras abría la puerta y salía seguida de Carmen. Me sentí más nerviosa aún cuando ella le pidió a Jake que se quedara conmigo mientras ellos se encontraban ausentes. A través del espacio entreabierto de la puerta pude ver que Jake asentía con la vista clavada en el suelo. Mi corazón palpitaba con furia y yo ya no podía aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo. A los pocos minutos Jake y yo quedamos solos, acompañados por el interminable silencio que se produjo en la toda la casa.

Me recliné de las almohadas que tenía en la espalda y miré en otra dirección, pero sin poder ignorar a Jake justo frente a mí, del otro lado. Su respiración me ponía nerviosa, todo él pero más cuando caminó con decisión hasta la puerta deteniéndose en el umbral. Clavó sus ojos en mí. Amaba la fuerza de espíritu de Jake, cuando la mía daba asco. No podía dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Como estas? – preguntó con voz sumisa.

-Bien.

Él contrajo el gesto como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el estomago.

Dios que hermoso era cuando ponía esa expresión. Cuando quería decir algo pero no podía. Me vuelve loca. Sin embargo mantuve mi postura y la vista fija en otro lugar.

-¿Puedo pasar?

No quería ser grosera como para encogerme de hombros como si no me importara si él pasaba o no a la habitación. Todo lo que me permitiera estar cerca de él. Que cobarde era.

Asentí.

Jake caminó lentamente hacia la cama. Por un instante pensé que se iba a detener justo al borde pero para mi sorpresa dio unos pasos más y se sentó a mi lado. Yo me encogí estremeciéndome con la cercanía de su cuerpo. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción así que giró el rostro al frente para no hacer contacto visual.

Bajó la vista al suelo como un cachorro.

Los dos observábamos cosas diferentes. Yo un cuadro horroroso que estaba frente a mí y él probablemente contando los hilos sueltos de la alfombra. Era extraña la situación, después de todo Jake siempre tenía algo que decir pero al parecer a los dos nos había comido la lengua el mismo ratón. Mi cuerpo agotado exigía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Jake, la comodidad de sus brazos para descansar y dormir y olvidarme de todo mirando sus ojos.

De pronto comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. A veces me preguntaba por qué me pasaba esto tan seguido. Jake me miró al instante con la expresión preocupada y por primera vez lo vi dudar. Él no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarme o dejarme llorar sola, sin su consolación. Intenté aminorar los sollozos y el gimoteo pero no podía detenerlo. Era algo que venía desde muy adentro. No lo pude evitar. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundo dos y tres veces. Hasta que pude calmarme realmente. Jake seguía mirándome con el rostro contraído y sus manos impacientes, a la espera, como si pensara que iba a desmayarme otra vez.

-No llores…por favor – dijo entrecortadamente.

Entonces una lágrima tímida y silenciosa se desbordó de su ojo.

-No llores porque me mata. Me destroza el corazón.

Otra y otra lágrima.

-Se que todo esto es mi culpa y no sabes cuánto lo siento Ness…

Mis ojos ya estaban inundados de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Jacob – dije incapaz de producir otra palabra en mi boca.

Lloramos juntos.

Un reencuentro de sentimientos se produjo en mi pecho como un huracán. Lo único que sabía era que amaba al hombre que estaba llorando frente a mí. Lo amaba a morir y lo amaba mas en ese momento, observándolo llorar y caerse en pedazos frente a mis ojos. Y no porque lo estuviera viendo sufrir, no. Era por el siempre hecho de que me había brindado la oportunidad de quererlo a mi modo. Siempre con paciencia, con mucho afecto, me hizo saber que me amaba de la forma más hermosa existente en el planeta, con su sonrisa y su mirada que me hacia enloquecer. Ese era Jake, simplemente el hombre de mi vida, el único dueño de mi alma, de mi espíritu, de mi mente y de mi cuerpo.

Me acerqué a él despacio. Dejé que las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaran por su hombro y luego por su cuello. No había olvidado lo cálida y suave que era su piel. Me coloqué encima de él, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo abracé con fuerza envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello. Jake también me abrazó apretando contra su pecho y abdomen mi delgado cuerpo.

Sollocé en su cuello.

-Lo siento tanto mi cielo. – dijo besando mi hombro derecho.

-No, yo lo siento. Perdóname por lo que hice. Soy una estúpida…

-No, no, no digas eso.

-Es lo que soy.

-No para mí.

Lo abracé más fuerte. Quería hundirme en su cuerpo y quedarme allí para toda la vida.

-Tenemos que hablar – musitó cerca de mi oído.

-Lo se.

Nos miramos.

-Podemos… ¿podemos dejarlo para mas tarde? - pregunté.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Si no te importa, claro – inquirí con una media sonrisa.

-Está bien.

Jake quitó un mechón de cabello de mi ojo y sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Yo también acaricié su cabello y sin poder resistirlo por un segundo más busqué sus labios. Calientes y suaves como siempre. Fue como morir y renacer de nuevo, pero fue una sensación tan distinta a las demás que sentí ganas de llorar otra vez. Primero, sus besos fueron desesperados, igual que los míos, después fueron bajando de deliciosa intensidad hasta hacerlos totalmente lentos y maravillosos. Me perdí en su boca, en sus brazos que me sostenían fijamente a su abdomen desnudo, mis uñas arañaron su espalda pero él lo ignoró totalmente, solo me mantenía muy pegada a su cuerpo y eso me gustaba, me hacía sentir cosas extrañas en mi estomago y mi vientre. Jake recorrió con su lengua cada espacio de mi boca hasta hacer contacto con la mía.

Mi respiración se volvió un jadeo.

Separé mi cuerpo del suyo un poco y lo tomé de la nuca para atraerlo hacia mí, dejándome caer lentamente en las suaves almohadas de la cama que ahora me parecía inmensa, permití que Jake colocara todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y dejé agradecida que me acariciara el muslo con sus dedos. Sin pensarlo, mordí su labio inferior y él sonrió.

-¿Que? – pregunté entre sus labios.

-Nada – dijo.

No insistí, pero algo lo había hecho sonreír. Eso me gustó.

Jake siguió con un recorrido de besos desde mi mejilla hasta el cuello y por ultimo plantó un beso en mi clavícula haciéndome estremecer. Lo vi sonreír de nuevo totalmente complacido por mi reacción.

-De acuerdo ¿te vas a reír siempre? ¿Debo acostúmbrame o es solo por hoy? – pregunté.

-Pues no es algo de lo que debas acostumbrarte. Yo todavía no lo hago.

-No te ríes cada vez que te beso en el cuello – musité mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno, eso no quiere decir que no sienta lo mismo que tú.

Sonreí.

-¿Lo ves? – dijo dándome un beso corto en el cuello.

-Ujum.

Jake se recostó a mi lado, muy cerca, devolviéndome el control de mi cuerpo. Nos miramos por largos minutos sin decir nada, era como si nuestros ojos tuvieran su propia conversación, donde las palabras no hacían falta, estorbaban y no tenían ningún tipo de significado. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y las horas en una eternidad. Había comenzado a llover a cántaros, el sonido de la lluvia logró relajarme y de un momento a otro pensé que me quedaría dormida pero eso era imposible. Jake nos cubrió con una sábana y yo me recosté en su pecho caliente abrazándome a su cuerpo, no quería estar separada de él.

Me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Supe en ese momento que no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil. A pesar de lo estúpida que había sido, me confortaba saber que nunca dejé de pensar en él, mas allá del odio y la ira que sentí en su momento no dejé de admitir que lo seguía amando con locura. Mientras acariciaba su abdomen con mis dedos, me detuve a pensar en dos cosas; uno, que no se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ahora, fue que Jake se había aventurado a buscarme y casualmente me encontró corriendo por el bosque. Supe que el lobo que me estuvo siguiendo todo el camino desde la aldea hasta aquí era él, y no pude reconocerlo, ni siquiera su olor, el miedo me cegó. Y dos, eso o Jake siempre supo que estuve aquí, lo cual me llevaba a pensar en una tercera opción, alguien le había avisado que me encontraba en Denali. ¿Tanya o Carmen? No lo sabía.

Lo miré. Se veía cansado y agotado pero me sonrió, solo lo hacía para hacerme sentir bien pero yo sabía que estaba muerto de cansancio. No tuve el valor para hacerle ninguna pregunta, después de todo le había pedido aclarar las cosas para después. Volví a posar la cabeza en su pecho y lo dejé que poco a poco conciliara el sueño. Hasta que por fin cayó dormido, pero no del todo, puesto que abría y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que yo seguía allí. Sonreí para mis adentros. A donde más iría si me tenía presa en sus brazos.

Suspiré.

La lluvia no cesó ni por un instante. Parecía que el cielo se iba a venir abajo y los truenos, ensordecedores, rompían el sonido único que ofrecían las gotas de lluvia al caer en las copas de los árboles. Mi mente se fue a otro lugar, exactamente en el bosque de Forks, allí donde la civilización no podía encontrarse, donde solo reinaba la tranquilidad que podía ofrecer estar aislado en medio de mucha vegetación, donde solo y únicamente mi familia de vampiros se encontraba. Sentí la necesidad de despertar a Jake y preguntarle por mis padres pero me detuve. Lo dejé que descansara por un rato más.

A veces besaba su pecho, lento y con cuidado de no despertarlo. Aun no habíamos aclarado nada del asunto pero no iba a permitir que el simple hecho de no haber hablado me impidiera besarlo y acariciarlo tanto como quisiera. Me pregunté si mi reacción hubiese sido distinta, pero es que era tan débil. No me podía imaginar gritándole y apartándolo de mí cómo si hubiera cometido un asesinato y aunque mi corazón revivió al verlo me quedaba la herida de los hechos del pasado. No necesitaba que él me lo contara todo desde el principio, pero si ayudaría un poco oírlo de su boca. Como siempre tenía muchas preguntas, pero más a allá de eso, de mis dudas, mi dolor y todo lo demás, Jake estaba aquí, lo tenía a mi lado y eso bastaba. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cerré los ojos también, no tenia ni pizca de sueño, pero me ayudaba a relajarme. Cuando despertara Jake él querría aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Así que traté de organizar mis ideas que se encontraban allí, en una pelea por tomar posesión de mi mente.

Jake despertó después de casi una hora. Me sonrió con dulzura cuando alcé la vista y lo miré. Me tomó del mentón y me dio un largo beso en los labios.

-¿Descansaste? – pregunté, poniéndome a la altura de su cabeza apoyándome de la cama con mi codo.

-¿Dormí demasiado verdad?

-No, no – dije rápidamente – Pero te veías muy cansado.

Jake arrugó el gesto.

-Sabes, podemos hablar mañana. De todas formas me tendrás que llevar a casa ¿no? – dije con tristeza.

-Mas bien…pensaba quedarme unos días. Claro si tú quieres.

Lo miré con entusiasmo.

-¡Claro!

Lo besé de nuevo emocionada de poder quedarme unos días más con Jake fuera de casa. Me maravillaba la idea de esta a solas con él.

-Pero…no te enviaron a buscarme ¿no?

-No.

-Y…como supiste que estaba aquí – dije confundida.

-Nunca lo supe hasta que pasaste frente como un rayo a unos kilómetros a la redonda.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Corres realmente rápido – me elogió.

Me levanté y me senté cruzada de piernas a su lado.

-Un segundo – dije alzando mi dedo índice – ¿Hacia donde ibas cuando me viste?

-No estaba seguro. Primero pensé en venir aquí y luego, si no te encontraba, seguiría.

-¿Hasta donde pensabas llegar? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Nessie – dijo incorporándose en la cama – Te iba a buscar en todos lados hasta hallarte.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos.

-Quise seguirte pero sabía que era inútil en ese momento. La lluvia borró tu rastro casi en seguida y no logré…

Bajó la mirada.

-No tuve el valor de ir tras de ti.

Sostuve su mano y le di un apretón.

-¿Que sucedió luego? – pregunté.

-Regresé a tu casa, Bella estaba intentando retener a tu padre para que no fuera tras de ti pero después llegaron los demás y… Rose estaba hecha una fiera y se fue contra tu padre.

-¿Que? – dije sin poderlo creer.

-Jasper y Emmett la detuvieron. Ella gritaba y le decía un montón de cosas pero no lograron calmarla hasta que por fin aparecieron Esme y Carlisle.

Imaginé todo aquello. Tuvo que haber sido una escena muy difícil de ver, mas si Jazz y Emm intervinieron en el asunto para detener a Rose. Todo por mi culpa.

-¿Que sucedió después? – inquirí.

-Bueno todo era un caos allí sabes. Tu madre estaba destrozada y no dejaba de llorar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Nadie quería decir nada. Todos estaban paralizados yo no sabía que hacer, hasta Nieve se escondió en tu habitación.

Jake frunció el ceño como si le costara creer que los Cullen, grandes, acertados, regios y siempre con algo que decir o hacer, pudieran quedarse tan faltos de opción.

-Así que salí de la casa y corrí a la Push. No podía quedarme a esperar que ellos decidieran que hacer. Cuando llegué allí puse a los chicos en guardia y les ordené peinar los bosques mientras yo iba por ti.

Su rostro se contorsionó como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de dolor.

-Tu rastro, es algo difícil de encontrar cuando hay vientos que vienen del sur. Y ya veo que tú te dirigías justo al norte. Además, llovía terriblemente.

-No me iba a quedar pero a Tanya se le ocurrió darle uso a las hierbas del huerto – dije con fastidio.

-¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo.

-Olvídalo.

-Nessie – dijo de pronto – ¿De dónde dices que venías cuando te encontré?

Parpadeé.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir a Jake que había estado en la aldea Makah y que justamente allí se encontraba A Ka'wi? Jake le temía, lo pude ver en sus ojos cuando me dijo todo aquello del Ma'he'o. No iba a soltarle todo esto, capaz y salía corriendo ahora mismo para la aldea. Le ocultaría el paradero de A Ka'Wi hasta que regresáramos a casa y si quería pasar un día conmigo o dos o quizás unas semanas entonces no iba a decir absolutamente nada. No podía lanzarlo al peligro de ese modo. Sabia que era inevitable que él y A Ka'Wi se enfrentaran, pero necesitaba compartir algunas cosas con Jake, mas que besos caricias o palabras, algo que se me pasó por la cabeza tan fugaz como una estrella en el cielo y se anidó en mi mente.

-Ehh…pues…no te lo dije – dijo con una sonrisita de culpa.

* * *

Recuerden darme su opinion.!

Las quiero un montón.

Cuidense y lean mucho. Lo que siempre les digo.

Recuerden sintonizar los MTV movie Awards este 5 de junio y votar por sus favoritos que de seguros tambien son los mios! Arribaa eclipsee!

chauuuu!


	36. Chapter 006

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicas como están? espero que muyyy bien después de ver los satisfactorios resultados de los premios MTV MA donde me complace decir una vez mas que somos los MEJORES FANÁTICOS. Triunfamos y de verdad me felicito y felicito a los que votaron incesablemente para que los chicos de nuestra saga preferida salieran victoriosos por tercer año consecutivo. BRAVO!

Ahora siiii, aquí les dejo el capi. Quiero darle las gracias a Antonella Valdivia Yacila por responder a mi inquietante pegunta y por entender a la perfección los mensajes subliminales de esos que van entre comillas y en mayúscula XD gracias. Aquí te dejo Nella parte de lo que te hablaba.

Gracias una vez mas por sus valiosos comentarios y por el tiempo que dedican al leer cada capitulo de esta historia.

Que lo disfruten.

con Cariño; Gi.

* * *

**LA DECISION MAS ****DIFÍCIL**

Jake y yo estuvimos casi toda la madrugada recostados, bien juntos, en la cama. Me sentí plena, segura y mas feliz que nunca y nuestros cuerpos lo supieron agradecer, por lo menos el mío que reaccionaba, ante sus besos y caricias interminables, de una manera muy peculiar. Con su mirada sobre mi, me impedía ejercer movimientos voluntarios, dado que parte de mi cerebro, o todo él, estaba completamente concentrado en Jake. No supe si era el calor que emanaba su cuerpo o es que yo estaba tan sofocada que casi me costaba respirar, por un momento pensé que eran sus labios, ardientes pero a la vez tan delicados sobre los míos, estaba segura que sufriría otro desmayo. Habían momentos en los que no soportaba que me dejara de tocar, me sentí culpable, pero eso me hacía sentir tan bien, realmente bien y muy especial. Evadimos cualquier comentario que nos llevara a recordar lo que había sucedido y es que era un error, lo sabíamos, pero callamos solo por intentar no lastimar al otro. Pero como todo, en cualquier momento, lo hablaríamos y ya empezaba a amanecer por lo que Tanya y los chicos llegarían en cuestión de unas horas y yo deseaba con toda el alma seguir estando a solas con Jake.

-Te amo – dije cerca de su oído.

-Te amo.

Me besó en los labios y sonrió antes de hacer ademán de levantarse.

-¿A donde vas? – pregunté repentinamente asustada.

-Voy a darme un baño. Espero que no se molesten las chicas.

Su expresión era divertida, pero la mía tuvo que haber sido mucho más.

-Ah.

Me guiñó un ojo.

Durante unos minutos, escuché atontada y con mucha atención las gotas de agua que caían sobre el cuerpo de Jake, lentas y traviesas, desde su cabeza hasta su abdomen perfecto, luego deslizándose por su pelvis hasta sus piernas. Era tan fácil imaginarlo… me sentí cínica por un momento pero… ¿como no fantasear en mi mente? Era una de esas veces que todo venía a mi cabeza como una avalancha, sin control y sin piedad. Una avalancha llena de imágenes de su cuerpo, hermoso y tan…

-¿Nessie puedes alcanzarme una toalla? Si es que aquí tienen alguna.

Jake me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Eh…si, ya voy.

Me alteré de un momento a otro. Me levanté de la cama dando tras pies con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño. ¿Por qué demonios me pasaba esto a mí? ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso el universo conspira contra mi? ¿O era una señal? Prefería llamarlo así. Jake era un hombre completamente responsable, circunspecto. Conocía sus límites y hasta dónde le permitía llegar su caballerosidad. En cambio, mi persona había estado comenzando a tramar todo lo contrario. Que bien se sentía ser mayor, de otra manera, me habría hecho esperar en la otra habitación mientras tomaba la ducha. De nuevo me sentí especial y con un montón de años más y unos cuantos metros de altura.

Encontré una toalla blanca que se encontraba colgada en un perchero tras la puerta y tiré de ella. Me sentía nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Caminé contando los pasos, intentando no parecer demasiado ansiosa pero me delataba el pulso. Di dos toques en la puerta y la abrí. Lo primero que hice fue voltear el rostro pero me pareció estúpido puesto que la silueta de Jake se reflejaba en el vidrio templado de la ducha. Era una imagen distorsionada debido al diseño del cristal, pero definitivamente allí estaba, su enorme espalda.

Me quedé inmóvil. Solo observando.

-Déjala donde quieras amor – dijo.

-S-si – titubeé.

Mis ojos intentaron traspasar aquel grueso vidrio, era increíble mi comportamiento. Pero me sentí atraída más y más hacia él, no podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo. El vapor del baño ofrecía el ambiente propio y el correr del agua… que sonido tan agradable.

Jake abrió a puerta de golpe sobresaltándome.

-¿Nessie? – Preguntó con la cabeza goteándole agua en todas partes - ¿Todo bien? - añadió con una media sonrisa mirando la toalla todavía en mis manos.

Asentí.

Un pensamiento extraño se apoderó de mi mente, pero me parecía tan atractivo que ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Me acerqué a él ignorando su expresión contrariada y me lancé a sus labios.

Jake se relajó y yo me sentí libre de hacer lo que quería.

Moví mis labios sobre los suyos dejándome llevar por completo y sucumbiendo ante aquella sensación tan placentera en mi estomago. Luego de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, Jake colocó tímidamente una mano sobre mi cuello y con delicadeza alejó poco a poco su boca de la mía. Con su mano libre tomó la toalla de mis manos y luego acercó sus labios de nuevo a mi boca dándome otro beso, corto pero dulce.

-Gracias – susurró antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras el vidrio.

Salí de baño acalorada y sumamente feliz. Casi podía brincar de alegría pero eso sería muy estúpido, hasta que me encontré a mi misma dando saltitos intentando no hacerme escuchar. Jake salió un minuto después llevando solo sus pantalones. Le sonreí dirigiéndome hacia él.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó besando mi frente.

-Si. Aunque…

Arrugué el gesto abrazando mi estomago que rugió con furia.

-De acuerdo, iremos de caza – afirmó con aplomo.

Me di una ducha rápida. Traté de no olvidar la toalla por equivocación pues sería demasiado revelador de mi parte pero si dejé la puerta entreabierta. No me importaba en absoluto, bien que él no se atrevería a mirar pero le dejaría saber que me sentía en absoluta confianza. Me vestí con rapidez, movida por el deseo de estar a su lado.

-¿Esperamos que lleguen o… no vamos ahora? – preguntó Jake refiriéndose a Tanya y las chicas.

-Ahora – dije sin pensar.

Él asintió maravillado. Me sorprendía lo flexible que estaba resultando Jake. Era tan dulce.

-Les dejaré una nota. Solo para que estén tranquilas.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Te importa si exploro el lugar? Me parece tan…

-¿Fascinante? – completé su fase.

-Si, lo es.

-Muy bien. Estaré abajo en un minuto, solo buscaré en donde escribir y nos vamos.

Le di un beso en los labios.

Busqué en toda la maldita habitación un papel y un lápiz para dejar mi nota pero no tuve éxito. Salí de allí y entré en la siguiente, hurgué por todos los cajones y mesitas hasta que por fin logré encontrar algo, no era lo que buscaba pero era mejor que nada. Una hoja de periódico. Estaba bastante llena de polvo y amarillenta por la antigüedad del papel. Para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta que era un ejemplar sueco de el año 1.860, lo supe porque había visto antes escrituras de este tipo. Bastante antiguo. Miré en el encabezado.

En la parte inferior había una fotografía, en ella se encontraban cuatro rostros conocidos. Tanya, Kate, Irina y Sasha. No podía entender lo que decía aquella publicación puesto que no sabía leer sueco, pero imaginé que Tanya o Kate si podrían. En la fotografía de al lado podía ver a medias una casa reducida en escombros y cenizas. ¿Así que un incendio fue lo que provocó la supuesta "muerte" de las chicas y su madre? ¿O fue algo para despistar a la gente el pueblo de una desaparición repentina? O simplemente estaba equivocada, al fin y al cabo no entendía nada de lo que allí decía.

Me encogí de hombros.

Dejé esa hoja delicada y a punto de desmoronarse en mis manos y tomé otra, tenía un bolígrafo allí mismo y escribí en un costado de la página donde había un gran espacio en blanco o mejor dicho amarillento ya sin tinta y escribí.

"**Tanya, fuimos de caza, estaremos aquí…"**

Lo pensé mejor.

"**Tanya, las cosas con Jake están bien, fuimos de caza y regresaremos…"**

No era lo que tenía en mente ni lo que realmente deseaba. Quería estar a solas con Jake mientras tuviera la oportunidad. Algo se avecinaba, algo horrible que no quería recordar en ese momento y no quería involucrar a mas personas inocentes y mas si era familia. Decidida, rasgué lo que había escrito antes y volví a empuñar el bolígrafo.

"**Chicas, Gracias por todo. Sus palabras fueron muy ciertas, amo a Jake y deseo estar con él toda la vida. No volveremos. Estaré bien, él me cuidará. Cariños y besos**

**Nessie."**

Suspiré.

Lo releí de nuevo cayendo en cuenta de la realidad de mis palabras. Me estremecí. ¿A dónde iríamos? No lo sabía ahora. Solo correría el riesgo junto a Jake. Antes de partir, pensé que necesitaríamos algo de ropa. Tomé una maleta vieja y abrí el armario de la habitación de Kate, parecido al de tía Rose. No era muy mi estilo, pero eso no importaba ahora, también había ropa de Garrett, le quedaría perfecta a Jake. Coloqué allí dentro lo necesario y de la misma forma, tomé de nuevo la nota y escribí.

"**Katie, Garrett. Tomé algo de ropa, espero que no se molesten."**

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Jake en la puerta de la mansión. En su rostro había un atisbo de nostalgia, que también se reflejó en el mío, cuando leyó la nota que dejamos en el mesón de la cocina.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó mirándome con fijeza.

-Si. Es lo que quiero ¿y tu? – musité con seguridad.

Él me sostuvo la mirada un segundo y luego asintió.

-Esto no será fácil Nessie – me advirtió.

-No me importa. Estoy contigo, no tengo por qué tener miedo de nada.

-No quiero esta vida para ti – insistió.

-No la quiero sin ti – dije acercándome mas él.

Bajó la vista con la expresión contraída de la angustia.

-Cuando llegue el momento…

-Shh – lo interrumpí.

Entonces busqué sus labios.

-Cuando llegue el momento, estaremos juntos. Lo prometo. – dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

Hubo una corta pausa. Jake parecía seguro pero lo noté un poco asustado. Yo no lo estaba, tal vez porque creía que todo estaría bien o simplemente porque no me importaba lo que pasaría en una hora o en unos días o semanas, pues tenía a Jake y él era mi presente, él era mi "hoy." Todo tenía sentido si ese tiempo transcurría, fuera doloroso o no, con Jacob.

Salimos de allí tomados de la mano. Nos íbamos a lanzar al mundo, a una travesía, una simple aventura de enamorados. Me gustaba llamarlo así pues lo hacía parecer mejor. Tenía muy claro que no iba a ser de color rosa tal y como lo había dicho Jake pero no me importaba. Salimos de esa casa, de la acogedora experiencia visual de la época de antaño que ofrecía y de la cálida sensación de seguridad y protección, sin saber a donde ir, sin tener un lugar exacto en mente. Sin decirlo, Jake supo que a Forks no íbamos a volver tampoco, él no quería que mi familia ni la suya estuvieran en peligro, era una idea absurda y aunque la apoyaba, me mantuve firme.

Corrimos por un tiempo que me pareció horas, él en fase y yo a su lado mirando a todos lados. Lo seguí en silencio, al parecer sabía a donde iríamos pues no titubeó ni un instante y seguía un rumbo fijo hacia el norte. Nos alejamos demasiado, por lo que supe que tampoco íbamos a la ciudad, mejor, los dos solos en medio de la nada.

Jake aminoró la marcha cuando llegamos a un claro. Estaba desierto y algunos árboles se encontraban dispersos en medio. Se detuvo completamente y yo lo imité.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunté mirando a los lados buscando la razón por la que nos habíamos detenido.

Jake me miró y agitó las orejas. Luego miró hacia un árbol y de nuevo a mí.

-De acuerdo – dije no muy segura de lo que intentaba decirme – Esperaré aquí.

Movió la cola con ánimo.

-Muy bien, entonces no me moveré de aquí.

Echó a correr hacia los árboles y desapareció tras ellos. Entendí que quería que me quedara allí porque saldría de fase. Decidí explorar el lugar. Di unos pasos sonriendo ante la hermosa vista de las flores y los rayos de sol, era un lugar muy lindo pero nada tan hermoso como el claro que adoraba ir en Forks, todo era inspirador allí. Recordé que la primera vez que mis padres me llevaron, mi primer pensamiento fue la maravillosa idea de llevar a Jake para que pudiera disfrutarlo junto a mí. Le dije a Bella –"Mami, este lugar es hermoso, ¿Jake no lo ha visto?" – Tenía como un año y ella me respondió al instante – "Estoy segura que si mi pequeña. Luego, podrán venir juntos." – Un silbido conocido me sacó del hilo de mi pensamiento.

Me di la vuelta sonriéndole a Jake quien corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con sus enormes brazos por la cintura.

-¿No te dije que no te movieras de allí? – preguntó a mi oído con dulzura.

Sus labios rozaron los míos.

-Recuerdas cuando – me detuve pues un beso inesperado me impidió hablar.

-¿Si? – preguntó acariciando mi mejilla luego de dejar libre mis labios.

Antes de que pudiera habar de nuevo Jake volvió a besarme. Me mataba. Las mariposas volvieron a mi estomago.

-¿Ibas a decir algo? – susurró.

Su aliento cálido me rozó los labios.

-Lo olvidé.

Sonrió.

-Quiero enseñarte algo – dijo tomándome de la mano.

Le sonreí en señal de aprobación. Me llevó con él a donde el sol no llegaba, los árboles eran tan altos que las copas se unían formando un techo arbóreo.

- Este lugar fue…una especie de retiro espiritual para mí cuando…

Se detuvo dejando la frase en el aire. Asentí para que continuara.

-Cuando supe…que Bella…se iba a casar – titubeó incapaz de sostenerme la mirada un segundo más.

Sentí un golpe frio en el estómago. Pero menos doloroso que el anterior. No me preocupaba enterarme de muchas cosas más de ahora en adelante. Le di un apretón en la mano.

-Así que… ¿te invitó a la boda? – pregunté tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Bueno, ella no quería herirme, pero me consideraba su amigo y…me llegó la invitación.

Asentí con lentitud.

-¿Fuiste?

Asintió avergonzado.

-Pero todo fue un verdadero desastre allá, así que me fui rápido. Y vine hasta aquí.

-¿Dormías en la tierra?

-No. Ven te mostraré.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo en el bosque y dimos unos cuantos pasos hasta que Jake se detuvo de nuevo y me señaló con la cabeza hacia al frente.

-Vamos por aquí.

Lo seguí en silencio. Caminamos durante unos minutos aferrados de la mano. Era increíble la oscuridad que ofrecían los árboles juntos, pero se reflejaban en el suelo filtros de luz solar. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos y el crujir de las matas secas bajo nuestros pies además del canto suave de los insectos y pájaros. Inspiré profundo, mientras Jake me ayudaba a caminar sobre unas piedras, el olor fuerte a alces y ciervos. Las piedras se hicieron más y más grandes a medida que avanzábamos y nos adentrábamos mas en el bosque, eran piedras de distintos tamaños y grosor todas juntas y amontonadas entre si.

-Mira esto – dijo Jake en voz baja.

Quedé sorprendida con lo que vi. Jake me condujo por una gruta, similar a las cuevas de lo osos, pero allí no había ninguno, solo piedras y mucha humedad. Allí, a unos cuantos metros de nuestros pies había una gran poza de agua cristalina. Lo miré maravillada.

-Que hermoso – dije sin poderlo creer.

Observé cada detalle, las piedras adoquinadas a los lados haciendo una pequeña muralla, su inigualable olor a musgo y las cortas cascadas que salían de entre las rocas haciendo un suave sonido al pasar sobre ellas. Todo era tan maravilloso allí que sentí la necesidad de echarme a llorar.

Jake me besó el hombro.

-Si, es hermoso – dijo.

Dejó que disfrutara del lugar unos minutos más y luego me tomó de la mano y me fue alejando lentamente de las aguas tranquilas y silenciosas de aquel lugar. Me dejó atontada y con un sentimiento de anhelo en el pecho. Salimos de allí y fue cuando Jake habló.

-Te voy a mostrar otro lugar, pero no te vayas a asustar ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Bordeamos la ruta por completo y a continuación, llegamos a un lugar donde una pequeña casita abandonada se alzaba a medias escondida entre los árboles. Sin preguntar, avancé hacia ella rápidamente y me detuve en la puerta para esperar a Jake. Él se acercó en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión tímida.

-Aquí estuve todo ese tiempo…

-Es perfecta…para los dos. – dije repentinamente.

Lo miré y él me sonrió con ternura.

Di un paso para entrar pero Jake me sostuvo por la mano.

-Será nuestra casa a partir de ahora – musitó – ¿No te da miedo eso?

-¿A ti si? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

-No.

-Entonces a mi tampoco.

-Entremos. – dijo extendiendo una mano para que yo pasara primero.

Allí, todo estaba oscuro, lleno de polvo y telarañas. El lugar era bastante reducido en espacio con una sola puerta al final. Una pequeña cocina y una neverita abarcaban parte de lo que era la cocina. Era una estructura de madera firme, allí también olía a humedad y moho, muebles viejos cubiertos con sábanas y una pequeña mesa de comedor para dos.

-No se si funciona esto – dijo Jake hurgando dentro de la freezer.

-Solo tenemos que limpiarla un poco – dije viendo a todas partes.

Me volví hacia la puerta cuyo pomo estaba cubierto de polvo lo giré y la abrí. La habitación también era pequeña con una única cama y un pequeño taburete de madera completamente echo pedazos. En la esquina había una puerta más que imaginé sería el baño o un closet.

Jake resopló.

-¿Qué? – dije buscándolo con la mirada.

-Este lugar es un asco.

-Jake…

-Lo es – musitó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien. Lo limpiaremos un poco. Todo estará bien.

Nos abrazamos.

-Debes ir de caza.

-Creo que puedo aguantar un poco más – inquirí sin darle importancia.

…

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron en un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Limpiamos juntos todo el lugar, jugando entre nosotros y haciéndonos bromas. Al fin cuando terminamos de limpiar la habitación, estábamos lo suficientemente agotados como para hacer algo más.

Jake observó la cama y luego me miró con expresión de vergüenza.

-Creo que…tendremos que compartir esta cama – dijo viéndola con desaprobación – Tengo una idea mejor, tu duermes aquí y yo…

-La cama no es lo único que quiero compartir contigo Jake.

La vergüenza me estaba matando pero no bajé la mirada. Quería que supiera lo segura que estaba de él, de los dos y de todo lo que nos estaba pasando.

Jake me tomó del cuello y me llevó a sus labios. Sentí una ráfaga de pasión cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron el uno con el otro. Nos besamos con locura, era una de esas tantas veces que sentía que moriría allí mismo. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi pulso se disparó. Podía oír la sangre atronándole en los oídos a Jake y nuestros corazones latiendo desenfrenados. No supe en que momento Jake me llevó a la cama. Me encontré a mi misma aferrada a su cuerpo con las piernas enroscadas a su cintura y espalda. Los besos subieron de intensidad y mi cuerpo exigía tener a Jake más cerca de mí y él lo sabía así que me aferró mas fuerte besando mi cuello y cada espacio de mi pecho visible. Una de mis manos comenzó a subir su camiseta mientras que la otra sujetaba su cuello con firmeza.

Logré que Jake sacara la camiseta por sus propios medios dejando su pecho al descubierto. La dejó caer a un lado sin dejar de besarme. Su lengua recorrió cada espacio de mi boca y eso me hizo perder la poca cordura que estaba conservando para otra cosa. Era tan complicado pensar cuando Jake me besaba, pero intenté por todos los medios mantener la mene fría. Tenía miedo que las cosas llegaran mas lejos pero era una estupidez que pensara en lo que pudiera pasar, era el momento y ya, así que por esa misma razón yo misma fui subiendo mi camisa con torpeza.

-Espera un momento – dijo entre besos.

Mordí sus labios y lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí encerrándolo en mis brazos.

-No podemos…Ness.

Tomó mi muñeca con su mano y la enterró en una de las almohadas. A pesar de que yo era más fuerte, no opuse resistencia.

-¿Que? - musité.

-No es el momento.

Suspiré y miré a un lado.

-Si lo es. Siempre es el momento. Y tu quieres – lo acusé.

Él me obligó a devolverle la mirada.

-Nessie, claro que quiero, ¡soy hombre cielo santo!

-¡Y yo soy mujer! – Dije alzando la voz – ¿O no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente?

-De acuerdo, ¡si! Pero no te hagas esto.

-¿Hacerme qué maldición? – ya estaba comenzando a enfadarme.

Jake guardó silencio por un instante.

-¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti? Solo responde a eso. Y se sincero Jake, por primera vez en un año sincérate conmigo – dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si no te deseara no te hubiera traído a esta cama yo mismo.

Entonces recordé que Jake me había alzado en vilo y me había traído hasta la habitación pero por el letargo no lo recordé en el momento.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? – pregunté con la voz contenida por la sensación que me habían hecho sentir sus palabras.

-Podemos esperar un poco más. Hablémoslo. ¿Por qué quieres correr? – preguntó tomándome del cuello.

-¿Seguimos siendo novios verdad? – pregunté antes que Jake me tomara entre sus brazos.

-Nessie.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Por qué? No era una pregunta, era la decisión que había tomado yo misma. Al convertirse Jake en parte de mi, nada podía ser mas cierto y mas puro que lo que yo sentía hacia él. Lo amaba pero por razones obvias del destino, los días junto a Jake estaban contados y como esa era la condición para tener un rayito de felicidad entonces necesitaba compartir todas las experiencias mientras existiera el tiempo disponible. Hacer el amor no siempre fue una necesidad para mí, pero mi deseo era estar con él, darle mi vida a él antes de que todo fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Que hacía que quisiera hacer esto de la manera mas apresurada posible? No había explicación alguna pues nuestro amor no lo tenía, pero había una razón y una vez mas pude ver en mi mente la silueta de mis padres. Bella pudo haber escogido otro camino, igual su vida hubiera sido la misma, en cambio, decidió estar con mi padre. Quería lo mismo, aunque mi felicidad no fuera eterna.

Yo, tan inexperta y tan ingenua de la vida, me entregaría a Jake sin importar como, sin decir cuando, sin explicar por qué.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado muchooo. Dejen sus coments y muchas gracias.

Me despido lectoras.

Cuidense y lean mucho.

chauuuu!


	37. Chapter 007

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

_Hola chicas como estan? Espero que su semanaa haya sido mucho mejor que la mia! afff! muchooooo trabajo y muchisimoo cansancio. Pero buenoo, logré terminar su capitulo y esoo chicas, es simplemente titanico.! con tantas cosas que hacer y tanto que estudiar, encontré tiempo para escribir._

_Pero aqui estoy, he cumplido._

_El capitulo esta fuerte lectoras...yo solo..._

_Buenooo leanlo, solo lean y disfruten,_

_Espero que les guste._

_Con Cariño, Gi._

* * *

**INADMISI****BLE**

-¿Cuando dijiste que me sincerara contigo que quisiste decir con eso de "por primera vez en un año"? – preguntó Jake con la mirada perdida.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es el tiempo que creo que ha pasado desde que comenzaste a verme distinto – dije con voz ronca.

Me sorprendí, pues mi voz siempre era clara y suave. Sentía en mi boca un sabor raro, como algo amargo. Lo ignoré.

Jake guardó silencio por unos minutos

-¿Te vi distinto? ¿Mal? – preguntó intentando recordar.

-No – dije riendo.

Jake puso gesto pensativo.

-Recuerdo que hace un año fuimos a isla Esme – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no pudiera recordar nada mas.

Perfecto, recordó isla Esme.

-Continúa – dije con perspicacia.

-Pues, fue una semana verdaderamente genial. El vuelo estuvo de maravilla y cuando llegamos todo fue aun mejor. Probé por primera vez los huevos revueltos de Edward, una mirada furtiva de Carlisle y la mejor cara de aburrimiento de Rose. La playa estaba fabulosa pero lo mejor de todo fue…

Alcé una ceja.

-Tu traje de baño – dijo con vergüenza.

-¿Que?

Jake jugueteó con mi cabello intentando disipar mi repentina expresión de pasmo.

-No es cierto – musitó riendo.

-¡Claro que si! – Inquirí soltando una risotada – Tu me estabas…

Jake puso su mano en mi boca para impedir que hablara.

-No lo digas.

Comencé a reírme más fuerte.

Jake se ruborizó al instante.

-Ya…deja de reírte de mi – dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

-No…hagas…eso.

Me revolqué en la cama intentando desprenderme de sus manos. Sus dedos se paseaban juguetones por mi abdomen y espalda. Me recordaba tanto cuando era niña, siempre me hacia reír y gritaba pidiéndoles ayuda a mis padres pero ellos solo se detenían a verme sonriéndome. Ahora, esos "jueguitos" eran tan intensos que a veces reía mas por lo nerviosa que me ponía que Jake me tocara que por la misma sensación de cosquilleo que me hacían sentir su dedos estrujándose en mi torso.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Discutámoslo. ¿Quieres? - dije entre paroxismos de risitas.

Había dado una vuelta completa en la cama por lo que mi cabeza quedó en la parte inferior casi fuera del borde y algunas hebras de mi cabello cerca del suelo. Me llevé los dedos al las sienes y comencé a masajearlas debido a un leve dolor que me punzaba. Respiré fuerte varias veces para reponerme del jadeo y el dolor que me producía en el diafragma el haber reído con tantas ganas y me quedé en calma mirando hacia el techo. Permanecimos en silencio y después de un rato Jake se entretuvo con mis piernas acariciándolas con la yema de sus dedos y el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Tú eras diferente para mis ojos. Pero me daba vergüenza pensar en eso – dijo en voz baja al cabo de unos minutos sin dejar de rozar mis piernas.

Sopesé sus palabras evitando cualquier expresión en mi rostro. Si bien era cierto, Jake había comenzado a verme distinto, ese brillo fanático en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba, dulces y anhelantes a la vez. Era todo un montón de sensaciones en sus pupilas, palabras que se quedaban mudas ante sus gestos que hablaban por si solos pero todo se reducía a su mirada, tan penetrante y hermosa. Me costaba creer que en algún momento también había sentido vergüenza y hasta culpa de mis pensamientos hacia Jake pero no existía nada en el mundo que hubiese podido mermar ese sentimiento que se apoderó fieramente de mi corazón. Me di cuenta en ese instante que así nunca me hubiera fijado en Jake de esa manera, así yo hubiese ignorado lo que sentía, si él hubiera continuado con su vida amándome en silencio, su sombra me hubiese seguido a cualquier lugar donde fuera y la mía a él. Quizá, Pero no fue así. Jake se mantuvo a mi lado silenciando lo que sentía por mí, mientras yo definía mis sentimientos. Ahora, nos encontrábamos los dos juntos, sin mas camino que seguir que el que ya nos teníamos trazado.

-¿Ahora te da vergüenza? Quiero decir… ¿mirarme de ese modo? – pregunté sin dirigirle la mirada parpadeando varias veces pues sentía los ojos irritados.

Hubo una pausa.

-Es que…ya yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo – admitió.

Suspiré ahogando la sensación de "mariposas" que subió hasta mi garganta.

-Jake, espero que sinceramente no te de vergüenza mirarme.

Él sonrió para si mismo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó.

Mi pie se elevó hasta su abdomen. Que placentero se sentía ese calor recorriendo cada musculo y cada terminación nerviosa al alcance. Jake continuó acariciando la piel de mi pierna, que ahora se encontraba reposando en su pecho, que se estremecía cada vez más con el contacto. No solo mi pierna, mi cuerpo entero.

-Porque desde muy pequeña me acostumbré a ver esos enormes brazos y ese abdomen fuerte.

-Bien, pues yo solo me acostumbré a tener que ver solo tus brazos a través de esas camisas que Alice insistía que usaras.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que si.

-No, no es cierto – dije en voz baja.

Miré mis piernas desnudas, Jake me imitó. Entonces, agradecí con toda el alma que Kate tuviera en su closet pijamas cortas, donde quedaba descubierta mucha piel. Él no se inmutó ante mi comentario, en cambio se sonrió dejando ver sus relucientes dientes. Eso me gustó.

-Tienes unas piernas hermosas – dijo al final.

Suspiré.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, Jake insistió en dormir en el piso, junto a la cama, lo cual me pareció una estupidez. Buscó un montón de colchas viejas que encontramos y las amontonó en el piso colocando una sábana sobre ellas. Le repetí muchas veces que era mejor que durmiera en el sofá, pero él alegó que no quería "perderme de vista."

Me quedé dormida después que él, observándolo descansar en lo más profundo de la inconsciencia. Mi sueño se prolongó durante unas horas, pues ya me estaba afectando la sed. Me era incómodo respirar cuando mis pulmones apenas intentaban retener el aire y mis ojos estaban irritados, después de todo llevaba una semana o más sin ir de caza. Tampoco había ingerido ningún alimento.

Con la cabeza en la almohada, sentí varias veces una especie de mareo, pero cerré los ojos y la sensación se fue tan rápido como llegó. Jake había dicho – "eres realmente fuerte Nessie" – antes de quedarse definitivamente dormido.

Desperté en la mañana con una extraña sensación en mi paladar. Me incorporé en la cama con dificultad mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Me sentía como una hoja de papiro, vieja y seca.

Tragué saliva.

-¡Buen día! – dijo Jake.

Me volví al mismo tiempo que el lobo se sentaba a mi lado. Me dio un beso muy dulce en los labios.

-Buen día – dije casi sin voz.

Jake arrugó el gesto.

-No estas nada bien.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca te había visto así – dijo con tono preocupado.

-¿Cómo?

-Pálida y tus labios…

Llevó su dedo índice a mi boca y la tocó con cuidado.

-Estas deshidratada Nessie.

-Solo quiero dormir un poco…más.

Me recosté en la cama y me acurruqué a su lado cubriéndome con la manta. Jake se acercó a mi rostro y beso mi mejilla. Todo me dio vueltas.

-Vamos, debes levantarte. Hay que ir de caza.

-No puedo.

Acarició mi cabello con delicadeza como si pensara que me iba a desmoronar con un toque.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó mas preocupado que antes.

Asentí.

Jake me levantó en brazos como una pluma y me llevó fuera de la habitación. Cuando salimos de la casa, el aire me golpeó en la cara con fuerza obligándome a ocultar mi rostro en su pecho. Jake comenzó a correr.

Cerré los ojos.

-Jake no…

Sentí ganas de vomitar y el mareo de la noche anterior volvió a someter a mi cabeza a una especie de embotamiento. Mis oídos se llenaron de aire y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Jacob se detuvo en seco.

-¿Nessie? – dijo cerca de mi oído.

¿Temblaba? Estaba templando como si sufriera de convulsiones. Sentía mis manos mas frías de lo normal. Jake, horrorizado, me llevó al suelo abrigándome con la manta y cubriéndome con su propio cuerpo para protegerme del frio. Mi visión terminó por nublarse completamente, era como si me hubiesen arrojado polvo a los ojos.

-¿Renesmee que tienes? – medio escuché decir a Jake.

Comencé a tener arcadas. Me desprendí de los brazos de Jake con avidez, quería tocar la tierra que estaba a mi vista. Sentía que me estaba ahogando entre mi propia respiración forzada y las nauseas que me punzaban el esófago. El dolor en mi cabeza se incrementó y ya sentía que mis brazos no podían sostener el peso de mi cuerpo.

Di un último suspiro intentando retener el aire.

-¡Nessie!… ¡Nessie! – decía una y otra vez Jake.

A través de mi visión borrosa y casi nula, pude ver a Jake que decía algo, no podía escuchar nada, pero veía sus labios moverse. Me acercó su muñeca a mis labios con insistencia. Por un momento no capté lo que quería hasta que con sus propios dedos abrió mis labios para que pudiera entrar por completo la parte anterior de su brazo. Quería que lo mordiera y bebiera de su sangre.

Aparté la cara con furia, pero ese movimiento solo aumentó el dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando. Jake insistió, volvió a colocar su brazo en mi boca pero esta vez lo aparté con la poca fuerza que quedaba en mi brazo izquierdo. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Mi cabeza dio mas vueltas y esta vez sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi pecho.

Mis ojos observaron a los de Jake. ¿Él lloraba? Se veía desesperado.

Se apartó de mí, dejándome con cuidado en el suelo. Mis brazos cayeron flácidos a los lados de mi cuerpo, demasiado débiles. Un aroma, lejano pero certero se coló por mi nariz, subió hasta mi cerebro y volvió a descender recorriendo cada espacio de mi cuerpo. Dulce y delicioso. Mi garganta ardió.

Jake apareció junto a mí de nuevo. Me tomó por el cuello y besó mi frente.

-Vas a estar bien mi amor – leí sus labios porque a mis oídos ya no entraba ningún sonido.

El olor dulzón se hizo más fuerte y presente en mi cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, quería lo que desprendía ese olor tan hermoso, tan maravilloso. Estaba cerca muy cerca. Pasé la lengua por mis labios resecos e inspiré profundo para saciarme otra vez. Vi a Jake alzar su brazo sobre mi cara y como si hubieran hecho ¡clic! en mi cabeza, todos mis sentidos volvieron de nuevo a mi cuerpo, lo escuché todo, lo vi todo y lo sentí todo. Mi cordura se enfocó en una sola cosa.

Ese líquido rojo y viscoso, brillante, comenzó a deslizarse por el brazo de Jake.

Negué con la cabeza porque si abría la boca sería inevitable.

-Vamos cielo, bébela. Te hará bien, por favor – me pidió.

-¡No! –grita apretando los dientes.

-¡Hazlo!

Mi garganta y todo mi cuerpo estaban ardiendo como una antorcha olímpica cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando. No pude evitarlo.

Lo había imaginado antes, en mi cabeza se habían creado imágenes vívidas de ese momento. Nunca pensé que eso pudiera suceder, era imposible, inaceptable e inimaginable. Eso me convertía en un monstruo de talla grande, en una asesina, pero eso no quería decir que pensarlo era lo mismo que hacerlo. No había nada en el mundo comparado con lo que sentí cuando esas gotas de sangre se discurrieron en mis labios hasta llegar a mi lengua. Instintivamente, aferré el brazo de Jake a mi boca como si fuera el cuello de un alce. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era una sensación de placer tan poderosa la que estaba experimentando que ni la mejor sangre de los pumas, de los osos o alces hubiese podido darme. Era la sangre que había deseado siempre en silencio y la misma que me convertía en la única, quebrantadora, infractora de las leyes, y del principio básico e innegable del único dogma que conocía, Carlisle.

Poco a poco fui recobrando la fuerzas, me sentí repentinamente bien y consciente de mi misma. Podía pensar con claridad y también podía ver la expresión de Jake, un gesto de dolor, como si estuviera intentando fingirlo, se le grabó en el rostro. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido mientras succionaba otro litro de sangre. Jacob comenzó a palidecer casi en seguida, sus labios se agrietaron y sus brazos estaban débiles. Sus pulsaciones descendieron de forma violenta y ya su corazón latía muy lento, más lento de lo normal y yo no hacía más que seguir bebiendo de su sangre que cada vez sabía mejor. Parecía una desquiciada.

No podía parar.

En silencio, Jake apoyó el peso de su cabeza en mi pierna incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo. Lo iba a dejar seco, él moriría, y yo quedaría condenada para toda la vida. Pero no me importaba ¿o si? ¿Quién era él? Un extraño. Un cuerpo sin vida. ¿Porque lo llamaba Jake? ¡Oh si! Que sonido tan melodioso tenía su sangre. No dejé escapar ni una gota, estaba tan sedienta, tan seca. Me hacía imaginar cosas hermosas, bonitos recuerdos, de un parque enorme con rayos de sol y verde grama, allí estaba, entre arbustos y bajo un árbol disfrutando de la sombra junto a alguien que me besaba el cuello desde mi espalda y repetía "te amo" entre cada beso. Que bien se sentía, aquellos labios calentitos y suaves rozando delicadamente la piel de mi nuca, impregnando con su aliento mí cabello. "Yo también te amo Jake" – le dije.

Lo miré de nuevo con los ojos como platos.

Entonces recordé quien era ese hombre, qué era él para mi, qué significaba en mi vida. Poco a poco fui volviendo a la realidad y mi realidad ahora se estaba muriendo. La estaba matando.

-¡No! – grité y sorprendentemente aparté su brazo de mi boca.

Jake cayó inconsciente a mi lado completamente pálido y con los labios morados.

-¡Jacob! – Dije sollozando – Jake mi amor respóndeme te lo suplico ¡Jake!

Lo moví con desesperación. Él no respondía.

-¡No! Jake, lo siento tanto mi cielo, perdóname por favor.

No sabía que hacer. Le di la vuelta cegada por el pánico y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la RCP. Entrelacé mis dedos y coloqué mis manos en su pecho y comencé a presionar hacia abajo. Contaba hasta cinco y volvía hacerlo. Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

-¡Jacob por favor! – grité.

Con mis dedos, presioné las aletas de su nariz y coloqué mi boca sobre la de él expulsando una gran cantidad de aire. Estimulé su corazón de nuevo presionando con mis manos su pecho, cuidando de no ejercer mucha fuerza. Con desesperanza, hice eso seis veces mas. Jake no respondió.

Me eché a llorar desconsoladamente a su lado con un dolor inigualable que venía desde mi vientre hasta mi pecho. Me consumía.

Me acerqué a él y le besé los labios.

-Jake lo siento tanto mi vida. Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Jake? – Mis lágrimas cayeron en su rostro – No me dejes sola, no me dejes… Te amo…

La agonía desgarraba mi corazón con cada lamento y aumentaba al ver el cuerpo inerte de mi Jake. Lloré y lloré con todas mis fuerzas sintiéndome la mujer más despreciable del planeta.

Sin esperanzas apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho frio.

-Regresa mi amor…te necesito, te quiero a mi lado – susurré cerrando los ojos – Y te amo, por eso no puedes dejarme sola Jake, no puedes. ¡Por favor!… regresa, regresa, regresa.

Sollocé.

-No me puedes dejar aquí en este lugar…no tiene sentido vivir si tu nos estas conmigo, porque mi vida no lo tenía hasta que me enamoré de ti Jake – Solté un sonoro gemido desde mi pecho – Necesito vivir junto a ti toda la vida... ¿Ese no era nuestro plan? Jake… – sollocé con la voz débil besando su pecho.

No era un plan. Nunca lo fue. Me hubiera gustado haberle dicho todo esto antes. Necesitaba morir en ese momento, no aguantaba más el dolor, la agonía, el desaliento, la culpa que me corrompía el alma. Sentí asco de mi misma al ver mis manos llenas de su sangre y aun con el sabor dulce en mi paladar.

Lloré desconsoladamente.

Lloraba porque mi vida había terminado. Mi mundo se había extinguido al irse Jake, no podía soportar saber que yo misma había acabado con su vida. Era una asesina, una desgraciada que no iba a encontrar paz aun después de la muerte porque me iría al infierno, allí era donde pertenecía. Si es que existía, fue creado solamente para mí, para vivir en las penumbras y para sufrir el fuego de mi culpa. Estaba condenada y lo merecía, merecería después de ahora sufrir y padecer. Siempre supe que Jacob estaría bien sin mí pero que estúpida fui…y me enamoré. Nunca debí haber permitido que él me amara. Tal vez, si hubiese rechazado a Jake, ahora estaría con otra mujer y no muerto. Feliz con otra que fuera sana para él, que pudiera darle todo, porque sobraban muchas de ellas. Pero no ¡maldita sea! tuve que ser yo. Tantas veces me repetí que no podía pertenecerle a Jake y las consecuencias no pudieron ser mas graves.

Gemí.

¿Ahora que le diría a su familia? ¿Que le diría a Billy? Eso me produjo mas dolor que el que ya estaba sintiendo. No necesitaba matar también a su padre con una noticia así, eso era desastroso, era horrible. Es que tan solo imaginarlo me producía espasmos en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo tomaría la manada? Quil, Leah…Seth…pobre Seth, veía a Jake como un hermano mayor y esa figura ya no iba a existir para él. ¿Rachell, Rebecca? La inocente Sophi más nunca vería a su tío.

Mi pena se acrecentó al pensar en mis padres. Pobre de su hija asesina. ¿Que pasaría cuando tuviera que enfrentar al creador de mi familia? ¿El que había luchado tanto por respetar la vida humana? Él, que con mucha fe y constancia logró que sus hijos siguieran atenerse a sus normas, su principio. ¿Como vería a su nieta ahora? Me merecía todo el odio de mi familia y más de esa deidad que tanto respetaba, mi abuelo.

Pero Jake, mi Jake que solo quería amarme y protegerme. ¡¿Que culpa tenía él de mi debilidad? Mi cuerpo se debilitó, ya de mis ojos no salían lágrimas. Solo estaba consciente de Jake y de su pecho etéreo y hermoso que rozaba con mis labios. Lo acaricié con ternura mientras quitaba las ramas secas que se habían adherido a su pelo al momento de caer en la tierra. Miré a los lados con desesperación buscando con los ojos a alguien invisible, allí no había nadie, solo mi Jake y yo en medio de un bosque precioso en el cual pensé vivir alguna vez a escondidas, disfrutando nuestro amor, a la espera del día en que nos tuviéramos que despedir. No fue lo que esperaba…

Comencé a llorar de nuevo sin aliento, sin vida.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué así mi cielo? – dije casi sin voz.

Le besé los labios.

-¡Regresa, maldita sea! quiero casarme y tener hijos contigo ¿me oyes? ¿¡Acaso no lo sabes! ¿No te lo había dicho? Quiero que regreses, te cases conmigo y me dejes embarazada de tus hijos. ¡Necesito tener bebés contigo Jake!…cuantos quieras, no me importa…Jacob vuelve te lo suplico… ¡te lo suplico!... no me dejes…

Mi cabello se deslizó por su mejilla cuando apoyé mi frente en la de él.

Durante unos minutos dejé que mi cuerpo reposara sobre su pecho. Sentía que me desvanecía poco a poco, como si mi espíritu o mi alma estuvieran abandonando su lugar. No hice nada para impedirlo, si tenía que morir del dolor, lo haría, junto al hombre de mi vida, al único que amaba. Cerré los ojos para acelerar el proceso de letargo, quería morir en ese instante, necesitaba irme de este mundo porque ya no tenía sentido ocuparlo sin Jake. Mi respiración fue en descenso y dejé que mi corazón adolorido palpitara más y más lento. Quería que se detuviera de una vez, pero no sabía como.

-Te amo – fue lo último que dije.

No supe cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que un sonido leve, lejano y acompasado comenzó a resonar en el pecho de Jake. El sonido aumentó de velocidad, parecía un tambor – "¡tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc!"- me asusté. Levanté la cabeza y observé a Jake con nerviosismo. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, ya no estaba pálido, como si la sangre hubiese vuelto a su cerebro. Sus labios estaban tersos y sus mejillas, de un tono rosa perfectamente definido, como siempre contrastaban con su piel canela.

-Jake – dije.

Toqué su mano y le di un apretón.

-Amor…Jake...

No hubo respuesta más que un intento de su corazón por bombear la poca sangre que le quedaba.

-Jacob – musité de nuevo.

Esta vez escuché con claridad como la sangre recorría con lentitud cada arteria de su cuerpo. Me acerqué a su oído y le hablé en voz baja dejando que mi aliento lo calentara.

-Cielo, estoy aquí, regresa. Estoy esperando por ti.

- "Tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc"

Sonreí emocionada por la respuesta de su corazón. Llevé mis labios a los suyos y los coloqué con delicadeza sobre ellos. Me abrí paso en su boca pasando mi lengua por la comisura de sus labios. Eso le gustaba.

-"Tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc"

-Vamos bebé...

Repentinamente, su corazón se detuvo. Me quedé en silencio con lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos. Llevé las manos a mi boca intentando retener un grito que amenazaba con salir. No podía aguantar mas esta tortura.

-Jacob – gemí.

Entonces, sentí un apretón en mi mano libre, con la que había estado sosteniendo a Jake. Alcé la vista hasta su cara y sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada.

-Nessie – dijo con una sonrisa débil en su boca.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y fue lo último que supe.

* * *

Espero que no hayan llorado con Nessie. buenoo y quien no lo haria por semejante hombre jajaja!

Las quiero lectoras. cuidense y leaaan mucho! Bye.!

Actualizaré pronto...

CHauuuuuuuuu!


	38. Chapter 008

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

Wuooolaaaaa lectorasss! como estan?

Espero que su semana haya estado de lo mejor. La mía estuvo relativamente bien, fue un fin de semana largooooo, aburrido peroo productivo. Lo mejor de todo fue que tuve suficiente tiempo para escribir y aqui les tengo su capitulooo! Wiii! XD

Les cuento que lo mejor de todo es que lo pude terminar en un poco mas de dos dias y solo para que no desesperaran. Por cierto MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus coments, a todas las que lo hicieron.

No las hago esperar mas.!

Gracias otra vez por su apoyo y tiempo.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Con cariño, Gi.

Un alma se mide por la  
dimensión de su deseo,  
del mismo modo que se juzga  
de antemano a una catedral  
por la altura de sus torres.  
**Gustave Flaubert**

* * *

**NEGACION**

Ya había pasado una semana, una maldita semana, en la que mi mente conmocionada aun intentaba entender lo que había hecho. Mantenía una distancia bastante incómoda con Jake, cuando intentaba acercarse a mí lo esquivaba, me miraba a los ojos y hacía todo por evitarlo y aunque necesitaba que me tocara, sentir su piel, no se lo permitía. Él no decía nada, solo se apartaba y ya. Él silencio era lo peor, esos días, había reinado la omisión el sigilo y la prudencia. No existían demasiadas palabras ahora que ni yo misma sabía que decir, tampoco querían salir demasiadas de mi boca. No hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario y él evitaba decir mucho para no crear más tensión que la que ya nos corrompía. Era doloroso, pero verlo a los ojos me resultaba más difícil. Era como volver a rehacer la escena en mi mente, ver su rostro pálido y su mirada, fija en la mía, sin vida, toda esa sangre ahora en mi cuerpo, llenándome de vida y fortaleza cada día que pasaba.

También había algo que no pude sacar de mi cabeza y era mas que la sensación de cosquilleo en mi vientre lo que me producía recordarlo que casi siempre terminaba apartándolo de mi mente para no crear allí una especie de "dependencia."Aunque los últimos días ya no me daba vergüenza el hecho de saber que Jake y yo estuvimos a punto de estar "juntos." Era algo que además habíamos intentado los dos, no discutir otra vez. O mejor dicho, Jacob no quería discutirlo pero como las cosas habían tomado un vuelco tan grande, no cabía duda que esto también.

-Buenos días – dijo casi en un susurró la mañana del octavo día.

Lo único que hice fue bajar la mirada.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y apoyó su cabeza en el marco, con una expresión en su rostro indescifrable. Había insistido en que durmiera afuera en el sofá, no quería tentaciones de ningún tipo, ni de su cuerpo ni de su sangre. Resultaba como una droga que actuaba sin compasión en mi cuerpo, ese líquido rojo se había vuelto ahora lo que más deseaba. Ya lo había probado una vez pero si volvía a ocurrir, Jake no correría con la misma suerte. Ahora conocía el deseo insaciable por su sangre, el frenesí divino que hizo que casi lo matara al querer hasta la última gota.

-¿Vienes conmigo? – preguntó con cautela y sin esperanzas.

Como no teníamos comida, Jake había recurrido a su segunda opción, ir de caza. Evitaba constantemente decir la palabra "caza" porque sabía que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y que me producía incomodad escucharla. Su sangre me había puesto lo suficientemente fuerte como para no probar otra gota en unos días más. Cada vez que me negaba, Jake salía cabizbajo de la habitación, porque también me oponía a salir de allí, se iba por unas horas y luego volvía rápidamente. Pero el tiempo de ir de caza había aumentado desde la última vez que regresó, casi al anochecer.

Jake me miró por última vez y antes de salir de la habitación dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No m-me puedes hacer esto… por mas tiempo.

Luego se fue y como era de esperar, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla causándole más dolor a mis ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Me había jurado a mi misma mantenerme alejada de Jake, aunque eso me costara muchas noches mas llorando en silencio, hasta que definitivamente estuviera lista para alejarme de él. Nunca iba a estar lista, claro que no, pero tenía que armarme de valor y dejarlo ir. ¿Pero que estupidez decía? ¿Dejarlo ir a donde, a la Push? ¿Acaso eso iba a impedir lo que el destino le tenía deparado? ¿Acaso Jake iba a desistir de la idea de enfrentarse a A Ka'Wi? No. Todo seguiría igual, igual de peor, igual de doloroso porque aunque mi lobo estuviera sufriendo por mi causa también sufría por su familia y por el día que tuviera que dejarlos. No tenía por qué seguir mintiéndome a mi misma, un lobo maduro nunca podría ser mejor que un anciano capaz de controlar la mente de un alfa y Jake estaba consciente de ello. Sin duda, todo se acabaría ese día. De todas formas, los dos teníamos motivos para morir y también para estar escondidos en un bosque desierto, así que…que mas daba. No me iba a mover de allí, moriría de inanición… o de dolor, si es que eso era posible. Hasta que el _Ma'he'o_ viniera a buscarnos.

Me levanté de la cama, como cada día, para estirar las piernas que ya empezaban a adormecerse mas seguido. Caminé con lentitud hasta la puerta y la abrí. Todo estaba desierto afuera pero una fina capa de niebla lo hacía parecer mucho más. Me concentré en los sonidos, buscando cualquier indicio de su paradero. Me preocupaba demasiado cuando tardaba, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de localizarlo con mi agudo sentido auditivo. Todos los días, me detenía en la puerta con la esperanza de oírlo regresar hasta que mis oídos captaban sus patas sobre la tierra fría, sabía que era el momento de bajar la mirada y prepararme para otro día de silencio interminable. Entonces, corría de nuevo a la habitación y respiraba con más tranquilidad al verlo entrar a la casa.

Pero ya eran más de las seis y Jake no volvía.

-¿Donde estas? – dijo buscando con la mirada impaciente.

Me quedé otro rato con el corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho pero Jake seguía sin aparecer. Una ráfaga de viento acompañada por frías gotas de lluvia me obligaron a entrar de nuevo a la casa. Empezaría a llover en cualquier momento. Decidí que me daría un baño mientras esperaba que de una vez por todas se acabara mi martirio de cada día. Vivía con el miedo de no saber si regresaría sano y salvo o si no regresaba…

Las gotas de agua recorrieron mi cuerpo al abrir la llave de la fea ducha, oxidada y llena de moho. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que había resultado nuestra última semana, en la cual por supuesto las lágrimas y el dolor persistieron. Jake había agotado todas las medidas necesarias para hablar conmigo, era extraño verlo desde la otra esquina de la habitación sin poder siquiera sostenerle la mirada, sin poder tocarlo o besarlo. Moría de ganas por besarlo, solo los cielos sabían que así era, pero no quería acercarme a él, era muy peligroso. Desconocía mis límites y estar demasiado cerca de Jake solo complicaría las cosas y no necesitaba volver a pasar por lo mismo, ya tenía suficiente y aun seguía culpándome por casi haberlo matado. Me estremecí.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido. Lloraba constantemente pero últimamente no podía parar, una vez que sentía aquella presión terrible en mi pecho, entonces ya mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. A veces me hacía sentir aliviada, pero no me gustaba llorar en presencia de Jake pues eso lo ponía nervioso y asustado. Cuando ya mis ojos no daban para mas, inspiraba profundamente y me calmaba. Por las noches era distinto, era peor por el hecho de que con tan solo unir los parpados llegaban esas imágenes terribles a mi mente. Duraba largas horas despierta hasta que el cansancio me vencía y solo así conciliaba el sueño. Solo en momentos como este lloraba de verdad, acurrucada en las sábanas abrazándome a mi misma. Cada vez que recordaba lo que yo había hecho, cada vez que evitaba la mirada de Jake, cada vez que necesitaba sentir su piel cerca de la mía, cada vez que ansiaba que me besara, por cada vez era una lágrima.

Dejé que el agua helada se llevara consigo las lágrimas que cayeron en mi rostro. Inspeccioné mi cuerpo, antes lo había hecho solo para mirar en el espejo el reflejo de mi niñez, mas esbelta y mucho mas pequeña. Ahora todo estaba bastante desarrollado en mí, mis pechos habían aumentado de tamaño los últimos meses, cosa que una vez me explicó mi madre. Ella había dicho que en la adolescencia las niñas y los niños… "sufrimos cambios físicos y mentales debido a la presencia de la pubertad" – había terminado su frase limpiamente interrumpiéndola. Terminé rápido, salí de la ducha y me miré en el espejo roto a la mitad que se encontraba fijado en la pared.

Definitivamente mis pechos habían crecido, pero no sabía por qué le retribuía todo esto a el hecho de que me había "alimentado bien la última semana." ¡Todo esto apesta! ¿Realmente la sangre de Jake pudo hacerme esto? Eso era estúpido. Yo tenía que crecer, porque después de todo era también humana, no por eso su sangre era la culpable de que mis pechos hayan crecido. Retiré el cabello de mis hombros y me fijé en la mirada que me devolvía aquel espejo. Una mirada de dolor y de confusión. Esos ojos se irritaron de nuevo a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ¿Estaba más delgada? Pasé uno de mis dedos por el vientre y lo hundí un poco, no sentí más que un leve dolor donde había presionado. Descubrí que mi cadera estaba ganando espacio dentro de mi piel así que toqué con los dedos el hueso iliaco que sobresalía a cada lado con el ceño fruncido y un pensamiento extraño en mi mente.

Resoplé.

Apesadumbrada, tomé la toalla y envolví mi cuerpo en ella, quitando de mi vista ese cuerpo que odiaba con toda mi alma. Torcí el gesto abriendo la puerta de un manotazo.

-¡Agh! – exclamé.

-Tu cuerpo es hermoso.

Me quedé helada. Jake se encontraba de pie en su límite de espacio, entre la habitación y la sala. Como era de esperar, evitó mirarme clavando los ojos en el suelo. ¿Cuándo había llegado? No me había dado cuenta. ¿O si? Demonios…

-No vi nada…quiero decir, nada de lo que debas avergonzarte – dijo rápidamente al notar mi expresión de pasmo.

Él no pudo haber visto nada. ¿O si? No, no, no. Que vergüenza. Bueno, él había dicho que "no había visto nada" - pero también dijo - "nada de lo que debas avergonzarte." ¿Que debía pensar? Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Parecía apenado pero no mas que yo.

Me limité a cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Lo siento Nessie yo… solo esperaba que salieras para… - se detuvo frunciendo el ceño – Quería decirte que conseguí unos hongos… quizás quieras cenar hongos hoy…

-¿Donde estabas? – lo interrumpí con voz severa.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Recogiendo hongos – dijo al fin - Tenemos que comer y ya yo no soporto…

-La próxima vez por favor simplemente dilo.

Jake puso cara de confusión.

-¿Decir que?

-Que te vas a tardar. ¿Crees que no me preocupo? – dije con enfado.

Jake medio sonrió.

-Nessie, también me preocupa dejarte sola pero como no quieres venir conmigo entonces – se detuvo frunciendo el ceño - Gracias por preocuparte de todas formas.

Hubo una pausa.

Jake esperó que respondiera pero no dije ni pío. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes y apagados, como todas las noches cuando cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Ness hablemos de esto ¿si?

-No hay nada que hablar – maticé.

-Necesitamos hablar – dijo en voz baja dando un paso hacia mi.

Yo me moví hacia atrás enterrando mis uñas en la toalla. Jake notó mi movimiento así que se detuvo en seco con el rostro contraído. Mis ojos buscaron la madera del suelo.

-Puedes… - intenté decir.

Pero Jake ya había cerrado la puerta.

Comencé a dar pasos de un lado a otro mordiendo mi labio inferior muerta de la pena. Solo debía limitarme a evadir su hermosa mirada que penetraba hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas. ¿No sería tan difícil? Bueno solo tenía que evitar estar demasiado cerca de él. Me vestí con rapidez. No sabía por qué había sentido ese cosquilleo en mi estomago al ver a Jake de pie frente a mi diciendo esas cosas de mi cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos llegó a mi nariz un olor, como a carne o algo así. Supuse que eran los hongos. ¿Acaso sabía cocinar hongos? Mi estomago rugió repentinamente. Olía muy bien.

-¡Oh, no! – dije colocando los brazos sobre mi abdomen.

Subí a la cama ignorando el sonido que producía cualquier cosa con la que Jake estuviera removiendo los hongos y me quedé allí disfrutando del aroma. Mi estomago volvió a rugir furioso, me preocupaba cada vez mas el hambre, aquel vacio que me obligaría a ir corriendo en busca de comida. Maldito seas Jake.

Suspiré.

Me mantuve clavada en la cama por un tiempo mas pero necesitaba comer, tenía mucha hambre y mi estomago estaba por comerse mis otros órganos si yo no hacía nada para impedirlo. Lo pensé varias veces antes de levantarme definitivamente de la cama y salir de la habitación con pasos forzados. Jake alzó la vista desde el sofá, se quedó a medio masticar, al verme salir de mi encierro voluntario. Perfecto, estaba sonriendo. Su plan salió como lo esperaba. La carnada perfecta. Maldición.

-¿De que te ríes? – pregunté con desdén.

-De nada. Puedes servirte lo que quieras – dijo señalando con la cabeza la sartén encima de la mesa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tengo hambre de acuerdo? – dije desviando la mirada de él. Mis ojos a estaban en la comida ahora.

-Está bien – dijo Jake alzando las palmas de sus manos – Traje suficiente para una semana.

Resoplé mientras me dirigía hacia la pequeña y desgatada mesita que se encontraba frente a Jake. Estaba muy cerca, no podía aproximarme a su cuerpo ni un centímetro más. Si lo hacía, entonces comenzaba a sentir llamaradas de fuego en mi garganta. Contuve la respiración y tomé con cuidado la sartén donde me esperaban calientes y doraditos los hongos. Que delicioso olía.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Jake acercándose a mi.

-¡No! – Él se detuvo con la mano extendida – Solo…no te acerques. Por favor.

Toqué el mango del recipiente metálico y lo atrapé en mi mano, lo atraje hacia mí con velocidad. Jake me miró como si me estuviera volviendo loca.

-¿Esto no es necesario sabes? – farfulló tomándome del brazo.

Subí la mirada desde su mano, que me sostenía, hasta sus ojos con acritud. Mi pulso se disparó. Solo me concentré en mantener la respiración.

-Tarde o temprano vas a entender que no podemos estar separados por más tiempo. Vas a necesitar de mis besos tanto como yo lo estoy necesitando ahora y te juro Nessie, que una vez que te tenga en mis brazos de nuevo, ni el cielo ni la tierra van a librarte de mí – musitó con firmeza.

Sus ojos me quemaron la piel.

-S-suéltame – titubeé.

Jake aflojó los dedos sin dejar de mirarme con vehemencia. Me libré de él y volví a encerrarme en la habitación. Una hora mas tarde estaba buscando un motivo para salir de allí. Que diferente hubiese sido sin mi metida de pata. Probablemente ahora estaría comiéndome a besos a Jacob y disfrutando estar entre sus brazos cálidos sumamente contenta. Pero no. Rápidamente volvía esa imagen torturadora a mi cabeza de Jake muriendo en mis brazos y yo bebiendo su sangre…

Arrugué el gesto.

Me llevé la mano a mi vientre y volví a hundir mis dedos en el. Me molestaba un leve dolor que no había cesado desde la ducha. Me enfadé conmigo misma. ¿Desde cuando tenia que preocuparme por algún dolor? ¿O por una repentina pérdida de conocimiento? Últimamente estaba sintomática. Ojalá mi abuelo estuviera aquí, él sabría que decir. Evité que mis pensamientos tomaran forma, dejando atrás el recuerdo de mi abuelo o mis padres. Recordar a mi familia no me hacia nada bien. No quería llorar de nuevo y tenía una "sartén vacía que lavar" o llevar a la cocina o…colocarlo encima de la mesita o… lo que se me ocurriera para tener un motivo para salir de la habitación. Solo para verlo. Lo último que me había dicho me dejó atontada lo suficiente como para comer y no darme cuenta de lo rápido que había terminado. Además, los hongos estaban muy buenos. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama.

Abrí la puerta y salí con la cabeza gacha. Lo vi de reojo. Jake me observó caminar hasta la pequeña cocina donde dejé la sartén y me lavé las manos con mucha lentitud, luego hice lo mismo con el recipiente. Lo oí levantarse y tomar el plato con una de sus manos. Me puse nerviosa al instante. Se acercó a mi espalda con cautela colocando el plato a mi lado.

-Lo haré yo o... ¿prefieres hacerlo tú? – preguntó en voz baja cerca de mi oído.

Volvía a hacerlo de nuevo. Una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió mi estomago.

-Yo limpio. Tú cocinas – dije con naturalidad fingida.

-Perfecto – su aliento rozó mi nuca.

Me estremecí.

-Comeremos hongos todos los días.

-Lavaré lo mismo todos los días – dije al instante.

Mientras restregaba el plato donde había cenado, sentí a mi espalda el roce que se produjo en el aire cuando Jake alzó su mano. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo acarició.

-Atrás Jacob – le dije con voz contenida.

-De acuerdo.

Lo escuché sonreír disimuladamente a mi espalda.

-Voy a dormir.

-¿Tan rápido? – pregunté volviéndome hacia él.

-Si.

-Pero si siempre te quedas dormido en la mañana.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Te toca hacer guardia esta noche.

-¿Estamos haciendo guardias? – pregunté entornando los ojos.

-Así dormirás en la mañana. No tendrás que preocuparte por mí mientras duermes.

-Muy generoso de tu parte Jacob pero puedo hacer todas las guardias que quieras aun cuando tú estés de caza – le solté de forma despectiva.

Alzó una ceja.

-Buenas noches – dije caminado hacia la habitación con paso decidido.

-Hasta mañana, preciosa – dijo quitándose la camisa.

Mi corazón saltó.

-Oye – me detuve a medio paso sin mirarlo – Lo de las guardias no es cierto. Solo quiero que no te preocupes por mí. No es necesario – añadió como si eso no me importara.

Fruncí el ceño asimilando aquellas palabras que me produjeron mucho dolor. Él no quería que me preocupara, pero yo no sabía si él regresaría mañana. Entré a la habitación y cerré de un portazo.

No pegué ojo en toda la noche. Aunque el tema de las guardias me parecía bastante importante y serio, sentía la necesidad ahora de saber que Jake estaba descansando, pero él era terco y orgulloso. Tampoco durmió. Lo escuché varias veces levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia la puerta, o la ventana. Otras veces solo se quedaba de pie sin moverse. Entonces volvía a acostarse y lo oía de nuevo moverse de aquí para allá suspirando y resoplando.

En la madrugada, no supe a que hora exactamente, Jake salió de la casa. Me levanté apresuradamente de la cama y salí. La puerta estaba medio abierta, así que por esa rendija se colaba su efluvio acompañado por un fuerte olor a tierra húmeda. Lo escuché avanzar poco a poco hasta que se detuvo. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? y no fue hasta que escuché un sonido liquido discurriéndose entre las matas y las ramas secas de la tierra que me relajé. Luego, percibí sus pasos volviendo por el mismo camino hasta la casa.

No pude moverme.

Jake abrió la puerta en silencio y puso cara de sorpresa al verme de pie frente a él.

-Lo siento. Tenía que…ya sabes, relajar los esfínteres – dijo echando un ultimo vistazo afuera antes de cerrar.

Asentí.

Caminó con cautela hacia el sofá y se sentó allí con los codos apoyados de sus rodillas. Sin mirarme.

-Puedes ir al baño cuando quieras – dije despacio.

-Gracias pero… tampoco es tan malo el baño de afuera.

-De acuerdo – dije antes de darme la vuelta.

-Espera – me volví apartando el cabello de mi rostro – ¿No puedes dormir?

-No.

-Yo tampoco.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un segundo mientras los dos pensábamos que decir a continuación porque tanto él como yo deseábamos poder hablar un poco mas. Comprobé que mi garganta no estaba ardiendo. Todo bien.

-Me alegra que estés hablando más…

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero decir, pensé que ya no sabias como. Sueles hablar demasiado ¿sabes? Cuando eras niña no parabas de hacerlo. Siempre tenia que decirte que ya era hora de dormir. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al recordarlo.

Hubo una pausa.

-Ven. Siéntate un rato – me invitó.

Lo pensé por un instante. Jake me dejó espacio en el sofá, alejándose completamente para que pudiera sentarme sin tener que estar tan cerca de él. ¿Debía hacerlo? quería hacerlo. Era una invitación bastante atractiva. Automáticamente tragué saliva para aminorar la resequedad. Era impresionante como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante solo pensar acercarme a Jake, el olor de su sangre se hacia mas fuerte y me escocía la garganta.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Jake mirándome.

Retiré rápidamente la mano de mi vientre que puse allí inconscientemente y me senté sin mirarlo.

-Si, claro.

-¿Te duele?

-No.

El frunció el ceño cuando lo miré con ojos nerviosos y ansiosos.

-No mucho – rectifiqué.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó de nuevo alarmado.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Nessie no hay de que preocuparse? ¿Como crees que no debo preocuparme cuando nunca antes habías tenido dolor alguno? ni siquiera enfermabas. Por supuesto que me preocupa que tengas dolor. Algo anda mal en tu cuerpo, no es la primera vez Renesmee, te has desmayado dos veces en lo que va de mes…

-Es normal ¿si? Y si yo no estoy preocupada entonces tú tampoco deberías.

Jake me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Normal – repitió con ironía.

Bufó.

En realidad ¿lo era? Era posible. Había pensado en esto lo suficiente como para achacarle mis recientes males a una sola razón. Como todo lo que antes había tenido la oportunidad de investigar en los libros, la buena alimentación rica en proteínas y vitaminas era el factor principal en el progreso de un niño para llegar a la adolescencia, totalmente sano. En cambio, mi desarrollo físico dependía de la alimentación basada primordialmente en la sangre. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con que fuera "normal" o no lo que me estaba pasando, tampoco en la manera que me alimentaba, me encontraba en pleno desarrollo hacia la adultez y eso no lo había leído por accidente en los libros. Mi abuelo, Carlisle, una vez me lo explicó todo. Entre tantas palabras, como hormonas llamadas progesteronas, desarrollo, pubertad, cambios físicos y mentales, fertilidad y todo lo demás, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue que yo misma ya estaba pasando por todo eso y el dolor era bastante revelador. Él me previno.

Se me vino a la mente Nahuel, aquel hibrido ya maduro, buen amigo de la familia y al que no veía desde hace un buen tiempo. Sus hermanas, también mitad humanas mitad vampiras tuvieron que haber pasado por lo mismo pero de seguro les resultó duro y extraño. Yo estaba consciente y temía porque ese día llegara. No estaba mamá o el abuelo para decirme que hacer. Lo tenía que enfrentar sola, bueno, con lo preocupado que se veía Jake ahora, sabía que en ese momento me iba a apoyar. Me quedaba esperar.

-Jake mi cuerpo… está haciendo algunos cambios. – dije con voz sumisa.

Jake me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo asimilando mis palabras. Era muy listo, lo supo casi al instante y me di cuenta porque escondió la mirada entre sus manos evitando mirarme con sus ojos llenos de confusión y sorpresa.

-Tu…

-No, aún no – dije adelantándome a su pregunta.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Wow – exclamó en voz baja como si no lo pudiera creer.

Me sentí mas avergonzada de lo normal y eso era extraño pues con Jake nunca me había sentido así.

-¿Te duele mucho? – los dos alzamos la vista al mismo tiempo.

-No demasiado.

-¿Descansa si? – me pidió.

Reí con amargura.

-Apenas salgo de aquí Jake.

-Sabes de lo que te hablo – dijo con preocupación.

-Lo se.

Nos miramos por unos segundos. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que quizá mi mente había asimilado tal cosa en caso de que llegase a suceder, pero estaba refrenando cualquier impulso en mi cuerpo que me llevara a revelar mi necesidad. Podía percibir lo mismo en Jake.

Él se acercó a mí con cautela, respetando el espacio que había entre los dos y vigilando la expresión de mi cara. Me quedé inmóvil cuando llevó su mano a mi mejilla, acariciándola de arriba abajo sin desviar la mirada ni un segundo. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación y la reacción de mi cuerpo al sentir sus dedos cálidos pasearse por el contorno de mi rostro.

-Puedo aceptarlo ¿sabes? – Dijo con suavidad apartando el cabello de mi cuello – Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras hasta que te sientas lista. Pero no te alejes de mi Ness, te necesito.

-No me hagas esto – dije con un hilo de voz.

Jake me tomó de las manos fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-Quiero que sepas que no te culpo por lo que pasó. Si hay alguien que debe sentirse culpable ese debo ser yo, tampoco estoy enfadado contigo Nessie.

-Las cosas no pueden ser iguales Jake – dije sollozando.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ponte en mi lugar por un segundo. ¿Que tal si tú hubieses perdido el control? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? ¿Te lo habrías perdonado? Porque yo ya no puedo con esto…

Me levanté del sofá rápidamente, dejando a Jake solo y con expresión herida en el sofá. Me tumbé en la cama amortiguando los gemidos con la almohada sosteniendo mi pecho y estomago. No podía permitirme estar cerca de él, no quería hacerle daño, no iba a dejar que su vida se convirtiera en un desastre, no necesitaba tampoco desear su sangre más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. No. Jake iba a tener que acostumbrase a esto, porque jamás iba a atentar contra su vida de nuevo. Él era lo más importante y lo más valioso que yo tenía, lo amaba, pero si la única forma de protegerlo era alejándome de él, entonces ese precio lo pagaría con todo el dolor de mi alma, pero feliz. Sería un sacrificio y una penitencia a la vez.

Amar y no poder amar, existía un vínculo estrecho entre ese sentimiento y el deseo. ¿Que era mas fuerte? ¿Cual vencería al final? Necesitaba averiguarlo lo antes posible. Estaba confundida y por ahora me sentía incapaz de diferenciarlo, amaba a Jacob pero eso era imposible si también deseaba su sangre. Era una cosa o la otra. No podían ser las dos. Tenía que tomar una decisión, lo antes posible.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado chiks!

Gracias y por fiss dejen sus coments, con cualquier duda o pregunta. Me encargaré de explicarselos lo antes posible!

Las quiero un monton.!

Cuidense y lean mucho.!

Chauuuuuuuuuu! bzos!


	39. Chapter 009

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**10 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

**-Se dice…que la impronta es un fenómeno que le sucede a todos los licántropos. Unos dicen que es la magia de la tribu, otros aseguran que la imprimación es parte de la evolución de la manada. Es… Es una fuerza de atracción extraña que ata los sentimientos del lobo con el objeto de impronta, al que le ocurre…se enamora inevitablemente para siempre de esa mujer y no hay más opción, ¿me entiendes? Desea, quiere… y debe quedarse para toda la vida con esa persona porque no hay mas nada en el mundo que lo pueda cambiar. Es una atadura, una marca, es un vínculo demasiado fuerte, algo que por lo general no se puede ignorar.**

**Comencé a temblar, pero de los nervios y la confusión. La temperatura empezó a descender en mi cuerpo y en el ambiente también. Jake me mantenía ligeramente caliente con sus manos que sostenían muy fuertes las mías.**

**-Quieres decir que… ¿tú sufriste la impronta? – pregunté con la voz extrañamente débil.**

**-Si Nessie.**

**Mi mundo se estremeció al entender el significado de aquellas palabras.**


	40. Chapter 010

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

Holaaaa chicas como estan? como siempre espero que esta semana la hayan pasado de maravilla y que estén gozando de buena salud y un genial estado de animo, nada de estrés y mal humor porque hoy es excelente día para vivir y soñar en grande lectoras, pero sobretodo hacer lo que mas nos gusta. Leer!

Algo curioso chicas;

1) Terminé el capitulo a las dos am y me fui a dormir a las dos treinta. desperté el día de hoy a las 7 de la mañana y no tengo nada de sueño.! eso es bueno :)

2) Tomé muchisimooo café y las veces que lo hice no me di cuenta de lo amargo que estaba. (nunca tomo café sin azúcar)

3)Este capitulo logró hacerme querer desgarrarme el cabello varias veces, solo que mis manos estaban realmente ocupadas.! (en el teclado)

Espero que les guste mucho, como a mi! reiteradas veces he agradecido por sus fieles comentarios que me llenan de emocion para continuar.! Gracias gracias gracias! Se les quiere mucho.

Disfrútenlo...

**"Donde quieras que estés te gustará saber, que por dificil que sea mi dia triste, no echaré al olvido ni uno solo de los besos que me diste"**

**Serrat**

* * *

**10 DE SEMPTIEMBRE**

El día siguiente transcurrió bastante tranquilo, aunque igual que los otros, silencioso y frío. Noté a Jake un poco triste y sin ánimos, despertamos tarde, casi al medio día pero no dijo nada hasta que me vio salir de la habitación.

-Hola – dije sumisa.

Él sonrió.

-¿Estas mejor?

Asentí.

Lo observé levantarse del sofá lentamente, con expresión de incomodidad en su rostro. Demonios, seguro le dolían los músculos de tanto dormir en la misma posición. Qué conflicto tan grande me producía pensar en siquiera dejarlo dormir conmigo para que pasara mejor las noches.

-Puedo dormir esta noche en el sofá – musité con seguridad.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Estoy bien – añadió poniéndose la camisa.

-Pareces adolorido.

-No es el cuerpo lo que me duele – dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Esas palabras me resultaron demasiado duras, como si quisiera culparme de lo que estaba sucediendo. En todo caso tenía razón. "No es el cuerpo lo que me duele." Que fácil era descifrar sus palabras.

-Lamento lo que dije ayer – musité bajando la mirada.

-No. Tienes razón. Es solo que... ¿sabes? Hay algo que quizás no sepas o puede que alguna vez te lo haya mencionado pero cuando Sam perdió el control estando con Emily, todos nosotros lo vivimos. Así que…te entiendo y no te culpo por sentirte así.

Me quedé muda.

-¿A dónde vas? – dije al instante cuando se dio la vuelta.

Jake abrió la puerta sin darme la cara.

-No lo sé – dijo cabizbajo.

Quise hablar pero su indiferencia me había dejado sin palabras. Solo demasiado confundida y herida. Él también necesitaba estar solo, no podía retenerlo y dejarlo sufrir a mi lado. Tenía que escapar a algún lado y si era lejos de mí, mucho mejor.

-¿Volverás? – pregunté nerviosa.

Él asintió una sola vez y luego salió de la casa al trote sin decir una palabra más.

Respiré profundo evitando por todos los medios derramar las lágrimas. ¿Qué tanto había herido a Jake? ¡Maldita sea! me sentí impotente y estúpida. Ya tenía que dejar de hacerle esto pero por su seguridad prefería hablar, solo eso. Era suficiente para mi mantener una conversación sana con él, quizás no, pero era lo único que podía ofrecerle, si quería aceptarlo eso estaba bien, si no entonces… entonces las cosas entre nosotros se tornarían peor. Deseaba que Jake pudiera aceptarlo plenamente, que eso fuera suficiente para él, pero no bastaba, incluso para mí.

Otro día más para esperar con el corazón en la boca. Estaba ansiosa. Traté de ocuparme en algo así que me puse a limpiar un poco. Empecé por el baño y me dediqué estrictamente a quitar el moho de las baldosas de la ducha, pero era estúpido pues necesitaba un fuerte desinfectante y mucho jabón. Luego doblé las sábanas de la cama, después me puse en la cocina y así se me fue el tiempo hasta que por fin, mientras quitaba un poco el polvo en la salita, respiré aire limpio. Miré a los lados complacida con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Fui hasta el sofá y me senté solo un momento para descansar. Me recosté totalmente en él relajando los músculos de mi cuerpo, algo adoloridos y cansados, pero no por la reciente limpieza, sino por la mala noche. Entonces, de repente, un dolor punzante atravesó mi cabeza, como si me hubieran golpeado muy fuerte.

Gemí.

-Oh, no. ¿Ahora qué? – dije masajeando mi cuero cabelludo.

Todo este lío de la menstruación ya me estaba fastidiando. Supuse que hasta que ese momento no llegara de una vez por todas, me molestaría cualquier dolor que quisiera presentarse en mi cuerpo. Evité pensar demasiado en eso, extrañamente me ponía nerviosa. Me relajé un poco dejando que mi cuerpo se sirviera del cansancio de mis párpados y muy rápido caí en el suave letargo de la inconsciencia. Hasta que me dormí.

Un golpe suave me trajo de nuevo a la realidad con la percepción de que alguien había entrado a la casa. Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue a Jake, frente a mí observándome con expresión preocupada.

-Nessie – suspiró aliviado – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo…estaba durmiendo.

-Pensé que te habías desmayado otra vez.

-No.

Llevé mi mano a la suya y le di un apretón.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí – dije con sinceridad.

Él sonrió.

-Mira – dije viendo a todos lados – Lo limpié todo. El tiempo se me fue volando.

-Genial.

Esbocé una sonrisa radiante. Jake frunció el ceño extrañado por mi repentino cambio de parecer. Hasta a mi me pareció confuso.

-Traje algunas cosas – dijo con alegría.

-¿Qué cosas?

Jake alzó un montón de bolsas de mercado que llevaba en las manos. Entorné los ojos.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? – pregunté sonriendo.

Se encogió de hombros.

Subió las bolsas a la mesita que había entre nosotros y allí comenzamos a sacar lo que había dentro. Me sentí animada y feliz repentinamente. Jake lo notó así que solo sonrió satisfecho por mi reacción.

-Esto es mucha comida Jake – dije mirando la etiqueta de un envase de salsa para pastas.

-Será suficiente por unos días. Luego veremos.

Jake sacó de la última bolsa algunos vegetales, una lata de maíz y guisantes, queso fundido, y un coctel de frutas.

-Tengo algo para ti – dijo tomando una pequeña bolsa de color blanco que se encontraba aparte de las demás.

Lo miré con un rastro de diversión en mi rostro mientras él sacaba un envase triangular. Apenas estuvo fuera, el olor llegó a mi nariz y reconocí al instante de que se trataba. Me lo entregó en las manos y yo no podía creer que tuviera frente a mí un pedazo de mi pastel favorito, chocolate y crema.

-¡Wow! Gracias Jake – dijo sin dejar de mirar el pastel.

-No es el de Esme pero creo que te gustará después de todo – dijo con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

-Gracias – repetí con fervor.

-¿Qué esperas? Vamos, come un poco – me instó.

Este hombre tenía un don definitivamente. El don de hacer que me doblegara ante mis decisiones. Me sentía tan culpable por exigirle y tan impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Amaba su forma tan comprensiva y afectuosa de lidiar conmigo, aún con lo que estaba pasando. Él sabía cómo hacer que me derritiera ante la más mínima cosa que se le ocurriera, el pastel solo era una forma de hacer que el momento fuera mucho pero mucho mejor.

-Lo compartiré contigo después de la cena – concluí recordándome a mi misma que no debía comerlo yo sola.

-De acuerdo – dijo Jake complacido.

-Si – dije asintiendo enérgicamente.

-Sabes, Nessie yo… quisiera que habláramos – hubo una pausa – Sé que es difícil, pero no me evites ¿sí? Está bien si no quieres que te toque pero es algo que no puedo evitar… estoy acostumbrado a esto – añadió rozando sus dedos en mi brazo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Instintivamente me aparté de él, lentamente, para no herir sus sentimientos.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De verdad? Me dejarás…

-Si Jake pero…

-Está bien, no te tocaré.

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Es suficiente con eso – inquirió.

-Jake, a lo mejor crees que estoy siendo odiosa pero no es así. Lo hago por tu bien, por tu seguridad.

Quería dejarle claro que era por mí, sino por él.

-No sabes como quisiera que te deshicieras de esa estúpida idea.

-Es mi condición Jake.

-Pues no la acepto – dijo con aplomo.

Me sobresalté.

Jake se retractó al instante con la mirada.

-Renesmee…

Desvié la mirada.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Acepto el trato.

-¿Estamos haciendo un trato?

Alzó una ceja con gracia haciéndome sonreír.

-Muy bien – acepté.

No necesité que me lo dijera, Jake estaba más que feliz con nuestro supuesto "trato." Toso esto era tan extraño.

-Voy a refrescarme un poco.

-Ajá – dije mordiéndome el labio.

Lo vi pasar frente a mí hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Oye, el baño está por allá – dije señalando con la mano hacia mi izquierda.

-Suelo refrescarme en otro lugar.

Me guiñó un ojo, entonces salió.

No me quedaría allí ni loca. Tenía que ir con él, ya podía imaginar en donde "solía refrescarse." Corrí en dirección a la puerta y cerré tras de mí. No volveríamos en un rato largo, aunque de todas maneras por allí solo estábamos Jake y yo, parecía imposible que alguien más pudiera encontrar esa casa. Además, sentí un impulso tan intenso que me obligó a ir tras él, podría llamarse, iniciativa.

Jacob giró el rostro al escuchar que me acercaba y se sonrió con ironía, pero no dijo nada.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro en silencio por casi veinte minutos ¿o me pareció más? Disfruté al máximo el olor de la naturaleza, los árboles, la tierra húmeda. Me hacía recordar tanto el bosque de Forks, en casa. Recorrimos el sendero de piedras grandes tal y como lo habíamos hecho al llegar allí, la gruta debía estar a unos metros más. Nos mirábamos de reojo seguido, disimulando sonrisas, era placentero. Cuando Jake volteaba a mirarme, yo desviaba el rostro a otro lugar. Sentía muy cerca el roce de su brazo junto al mío, habíamos quedado en "el trato" que no podía tocarme, pero si eso era torturador para mí lo era aun mas si lo tenía tan cerca. A nuestro alrededor todo se había convertido en un juego de tentaciones y no me sentía orgullosa de ello. Se basaba en el "no poder" y eso se convertía en un propósito, en una intensión, una prueba a la que los dos nos estábamos sometiendo. La atracción de nuestros cuerpos.

Si bien era cierto, eso que dicen sobre que lo que más se desea es lo que no se puede tener, había alguno más, lo prohibido es lo que más se desea, al final significaba lo mismo, ¿acaso Jake se había vuelto demasiado atractivo para mí? Por su sangre y su cuerpo. Lo había pensado, había reflexionado seriamente la pasada noche. Amaba a este hombre, con todo mi ser y por lo mismo debía deshacerme de ese pensamiento que tanto me hacia sufrir, no quería hacerle daño, no quería lastimarlo, no quería perderlo. ¿El amor puede más que el deseo? Había quedado en descubrirlo ¿no? pero de algo estaba completamente segura – "Te amo Jake" – pensé.

Nuestras manos se rozaron cuando por fin llegamos al pie de la cueva. Me adelanté a Jake quien se quedó a mi espalda con la mirada perdida y la expresión risueña.

-¡Te oí! – dijo corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oí lo que dijiste.

Maldita sea, demasiado cerca.

-No he dicho nada – dije con inocencia.

Jake se me quedó mirando mientras yo sonreía con extrañeza fingida. Lo dejé allí, de pie, como si fuera un loco de remate y caminé con nervios esparciéndose en mi cuerpo. De acuerdo, el trato iba en serio o todo lo que estaba planeando para protegerlo se vendría abajo. Nada de tocar.

Mientras avanzaba por la gruta de piedras se iba oscureciendo más y más el camino hacia el remanso. Ante cualquier sonido se producía un eco ensordecedor, era fascinante. Toqué las paredes frías, húmedas y por la sensación que podía sentir en mis dedos, llenas de paracitos verdes y musgo. Jake caminaba despacio a mi espalda, sin hacer ruido más que el de sus pies descalzos. El espacio se iluminó cuando llegamos a la poza, tan hermosa como la recordaba, con pequeñas cascadas que salían de entre las rocas de un extraño color rojizo. El agua azul verdoso y muy oscura hacia el centro por la profundidad. Me sentí deseosa de averiguar qué tan profundo era. ¿Cincuenta metros? Podría llegar al fondo y volver a subir en cuestión de minutos.

Jake pasó a mi lado corriendo y de un salto se lanzó al agua. Él sonido fue estruendoso. Lo vi sacar la cabeza a la superficie moviéndola a todos lados salpicando agua.

-¡Wo! – Gritó – Maldición, está helada.

Me acerqué al borde quitándome los zapatos y tocando el agua con la punta del dedo. Jake tenía razón, estaba congelada.

-Oye a un lado – dije preparándome para saltar.

Jake obedeció y se movió a un lado para observarme. Tomé impulso dando un paso atrás y salté haciendo una pirueta en el aire. El agua golpeó mi cuerpo como si me hubiese estrellado con un tempano de hielo, recordé los días de sol en la playa de la Push cuando saltaba del muelle o de las rocas. Nadé un poco más hacia abajo y luego me di la vuelta abriendo los ojos mientras subía a la superficie. Realmente estaba muy profundo.

Nadamos a ratos muy separados pero sin poder quitarnos la mirada del otro. Vigilaba cada movimiento de Jake, pero estaba más pendiente de los míos. Tenía miedo que al estar allí, en ese lugar tan mágico y lleno de misterios hermosos escondidos en cada piedra perfectamente adoquinada en las paredes o en el agua silenciosa y tranquila, sintiera la necesidad de estar cerca de él, besarlo y quien sabe que cosas más. Así que me mantenía alerta y a distancia, simulando estar disfrutando del agua helada pero en realidad solo me deleitaba mirarlo sumergirse y volver a la superficie dejando ver los grandes músculos de su pecho y brazos. Por su parte, Jake se las ingenió más de una vez con una excusa para tener que estar cerca de mí. Que si… - "Nessie, oye, ven a ver esto. Es impresionante" cuando me acerqué no se veía más que el agua profunda y oscura - "De este lado, el agua está más tibia" – si claro, como si eso fuera posible allí dentro, donde las piedras y el encierro mantenían el agua como si fuera de nevera – "Nessie, ¿crees que estas piedras de aquí tengan dentro diamantes?" – esta vez lo miré como si se estuviera volviendo loco pero ya me encontraba a su lado examinando las piedras. No podía evitarlo. – "¿Qué? es posible…" – había dicho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al poco rato, cansada de hacer ondas con mis brazos y piernas para mantenerme en la superficie, nadé hacia un montón de piedras irregulares que juntas formaban un perfecto lugar para sentarse. Descansé las piernas pues ya los músculos estaban algo adormecidos. Jake se acercó unos minutos después, con una mirada precavida y cavilando mi expresión. No me incomodé pero él tampoco se acercó demasiado, solo se detuvo a unos metros frente a mí y me miró con ojos martilleantes.

Me estremecí.

-Y… ¿qué te parece? – preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos en el agua.

-Es…perfecto, maravilloso – dije sin despegar la vista de sus manos – No sé por qué me hace recordar el Edén.

-¿El Edén? – preguntó extrañado.

-Si es que…el agua…tu…yo, el lago, ya sabes.

Él se sonrió.

-Yo también lo pensé.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es el lugar sino con quien estés. Él Edén es hermoso, pero no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti. – Se encogió de hombros – Una vez vine y me pareció de lo más sombrío y triste. Así fue por casi un mes, ahora estoy aquí de nuevo… contigo… y creo que el agua ya no es tan fría y este lugar ya no me da ganas de llorar. Era deprimente. – añadió soltando una carcajada con amargura.

Supe que tenía razón.

-Se que no es el mejor lugar para ti. Es estúpido ¿no? Es asqueroso.

-Tal vez es el mejor lugar para aclarar todo.

-Es cínico – recalcó.

-Eso ayuda.

-Nessie…no lo entiendes – su postura se fue al demonio.

Lo vi darme la espalda con el rostro herido. Se quedó allí, cabizbajo y distante por unos segundos. Me acerqué a él acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros con intención de consolarlo. Sabía que no era fácil para Jake admitir que éste había sido el lugar al que él había venido adolorido y triste, al saber que mi madre se casaría, más al traerme aquí porque era el único lugar que conocía y porque nos habíamos quedado sin alternativas.

Alcé mi mano para tocar su hombro pero la dejé en el aire aguantando el impulso.

-Jake, perdóname por ser tan dura ¿sí? – Dije con sinceridad – Es que todo esto es tan…complicado. A veces siento que no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportarlo, no te voy a mentir.

-¿Que es lo que no puedes soportar? ¿Haber bebido mi sangre, olvídalo si? Ya yo lo hice.

-Lo sé lo siento – dije con rapidez revolviendo mi cabello – Pero no se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Soy yo. Bueno en realidad también se trata de ti. De lo que ocurrió antes que naciera…

-Ah – dijo Jake cayendo en la cuenta – Eso…

Fruncí el ceño. Entonces, se me vino a la mente las últimas palabras de Tanya, las mismas que me dijo irónicamente rozando con sus dedos la pulsera que Jake me había dado de pequeña, la pulsera con el símbolo Quileute. "La magia existe" – ¿Era posible? Llevé la mano a mi muñeca, donde tenía la pulsera y la apreté fuerte entre mis dedos.

Lo miré.

Él se dio la vuelta completamente quedando frente a mí, tomó entre sus manos mi pulsera hecha a mano y sonrió para sí. Supuse que estaba recordando el día que me la dio, también a mí se me vino a la mente ese recuerdo.

-Debemos regresar, empieza a hacer frio y está oscureciendo – dijo.

-De acuerdo – dije con la mente en otra parte.

Mientras regresábamos a la casa no pude evitar traer de lo más profundo de mi memoria un momento de mi corta infancia. En silencio, Jake me condujo por todo el bosque hasta que llegamos a la casa, abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero. Mientras me daba una ducha, fui reconstruyendo en mi mente la casa de mis padres en Forks, el día lluvioso pero feliz que tuve cuando Jake fue por mí a casa, ese día me entregó la pulsera. Me pregunté si él lo recordaba tan bien como yo…

Había dejado de llover y el sol irrumpía por las ventanas de mi habitación, descansaba en mi cuna, la de barandas rosadas y el móvil de corazones que tanto me gustaba. A veces me quedaba atontada observándolo hacer círculos frente a mis ojos, tenía una musiquita que me encantaba escuchar y que mi madre ponía cuando iba a dormir. Otras veces solo miraba a través del espacio de las barandas, todos los colores y las figuras de la alfombra que estaba en el suelo, la mecedora blanca de cojines rosados y morados, regalo de Rose, donde mi madre me leía. Apenas era un bebé y me gustaba observar todo, desde el insecto que pasaba volando frente a mis ojos en el bosque hasta cada objeto que había en casa. Recordé con claridad que las paredes estaban de un tono rosa claro con mil mariposas pintadas de muchos colores y el techo de color blanco.

Las hojas ya empezaban a caer de los árboles.

_-¿Despertó? ¡Si, despertó! _

_Me sobresalté._

_-Tranquila mi cielo. – La calmó Edward – Ella nos está oyendo. La acabas de asustar._

_Oí unos pasos acercarse hasta mi habitación. _

_-Por qué no me dijiste Edward – dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta – Mi bebé._

_Se acercó a la cuna y asomó su cabeza. Me sonrió y llevó su rostro al mío dándome un beso cálido y suave en la frente. Sonreí._

_-Buenos tardes mi amor – dijo mamá con dulzura._

_Me gustaba jugar con su cabello, largo y sedoso, así que alcé mi manita y enredé mis dedos en el. Papá asomó su cabeza unos segundos después. De igual forma que mamá, me regaló una sonrisa hermosa y brillante, yo lo imité agradecida._

_-Hola mi cielo – dijo mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos._

_Mis padres se miraron con amor abrazándose entre sí. _

_-Estoy tan feliz Bella. Por nuestra hija, por ti.- dijo papá tomándola por el mentón. _

_-Yo también mi amor._

_-Gracias por darme tanta felicidad mi Bella, por tu valentía y por nuestra Renesmee. Aun no puedo creer que sea papá, nunca me lo imaginé._

_Me miraron sonriendo._

_-Gracias a ti, por salvarme la vida y por regalarme a mi preciosa también. Sin ustedes dos no lo habría logrado – mamá me miró con cariño – Te amo mi pequeña pateadora._

_Rozó con sus suaves dedos mi mejilla._

_-A ti también te amo, demasiado – musitó sonriéndole a papá._

_Ella le dio un beso en los labios. En ese momento me pareció raro, pero fue la primera vez que vi a mis padres darse un beso. Los quise mucho, supe que estaría segura el resto de mi vida, porque se amaban y porque me amaban a mí._

_-Es Jacob – dijo mamá._

_Jacob. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras mi madre salía de mi habitación. Había oído ese nombre muchas veces y era la persona que mas me gustaba ver, sus brazos cálidos y suavecitos donde podía dormir segura y tranquila. También quería mucho a Jacob, lo adoraba. ¿Por qué Jake no estaba aquí cuando desperté? ¿A donde había ido?_

_Papá me alzó en brazos._

_-Oye, es Jake. Ya está aquí – escondí mi rostro en su cuello y mi papá besó la parte alta de mi cabeza riendo muy bajito – Pero eso lo sabes ¿eh?_

_La puerta sonó al abrirse, alcé la cabeza abriendo mucho los ojos mirando fijamente a la puerta de mi habitación. Entonces, Jake apareció frente a mí. Me sonrió y soltó un respiro de alivio, pero en sus ojos había un atisbo de culpa y también de ansiedad._

_-Hola viejo – dijo Jake sin dejar de mirarme._

_-Hola hijo, creo que llegas tarde. – dijo papá mirándome._

_Le sonreí a Jake. _

_-Lo siento pequeña – dijo con una expresión de vergüenza._

_Sonreí mostrando mis dientes graciosamente._

_-Le gustas y mucho – dijo papá._

_Jake me sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez se acercó a mí y yo le extendí mis bracitos. Él me cargó y después de darme un apretón fuerte, me besó en la mejilla. Reposé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras acariciaba mi pequeña espalda con su mano._

_-Pensé que estarías molesto por eso – dijo Jake con voz tímida._

_Hubo una pausa._

_-Créeme Jake, seré un celoso de primera. Es mi bebé y la única que tendremos su mamá y yo. La amo y me cuesta creer que tú me la vayas a quitar – añadió papá soltando una carcajada amistosa._

Para entonces, sus palabras, solo me parecían eso, palabras que carecían de sentido y significado para mí.

_-Yo la cuidaré Edward, haré todo por protegerla y verla crecer feliz. Te lo prometo – las palabras de Jake sonaron muy seguras y sinceras._

_Luego se dieron un abrazo fraternalmente._

_-Jake, le daré un baño y en seguida estará lista – dijo mamá luego de unos segundos._

_Extendí ansiosa los brazos a mi mamá y ella me cargó con una sonrisa flameante en su boca._

_-Ven aquí amor. Despídete de papá._

_Alcé mi manita y la moví de un lado a otro. Edward me imitó._

_-Ahora de Jake – continuó mamá._

_Repetí el movimiento soltando una carcajada. Ellos rieron al unísono._

_-Eso es Nessie – me elogió Jake. _

_-Habla mi amor ¿si? Di mamá, por favor, vamos mi cielo – Bella me miró fijamente haciendo pucheros esperando que dijera algo. Pero en aquel tiempo tardé mucho en poder hablar – Bueno entonces di papá… ¿Jake?… ¿no?_

_Suspiró._

_Alcé mi manita hasta su mejilla y la toqué._

_-¿Mamá te quiero mucho y a papá y Jake también" – pensé._

_-¡Gracias mi bebé! Yo te adoro más._

_Mi madre me dio un baño y luego me vistió. Jake me esperaba afuera con mi padre, en la sala. Los había oído hablar alegremente mientras disfrutaba de la ducha con mi mami. Entonces, cuando estuve lista, me despedí de ellos y salí con Jake de la casa, quien me llevaba a dar un paseo en la playa todas las tardes. Cuando llegamos a la Push, jugamos mucho rato en la arena, haciendo formas extrañas o dejando que el agua de la playa la mojara. Entonces, después que cayó la tarde, me tomó en brazos y me habló muy cerca del oído. _

_-Hay que volver a casa._

_Pero antes, me sentó frente a él. Lo miré en silencio y sin despegar los ojos de sus manos que rebuscaban en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón._

_-Quiero darte esto pequeña. _

_En sus manos tenía una pequeña pulsera. Me la mostró._

_-¿Te gusta? – preguntó sonriendo._

_Asentí sonriendo enérgicamente. Toqué su mano._

_-"Me gusta mucho Jake" – pensé._

_Sonrió._

_Él tomó mi muñeca entre sus manos y me la colocó con cuidado._

_-"Gracias Jake"_

_La observé. Era un tejido extraño hecho en cuero y justo en el medio había un pedazo de madera redonda donde estaba grabado el símbolo que él tenía tatuado en el hombro._

_-Es el símbolo Quileute. – Dijo con suavidad – El símbolo de los de mi tribu, mi familia y también mi especie. Tú eres parte de todos ellos Nessie, eres parte de mí ahora. Te prometo que nunca dejaré que te pase nada, porque eres muy importante en mi vida. Estaré allí cuando lo necesites hasta que llegue el momento._

_-"¿Qué momento?"_

_Él acarició mi mejilla._

_-Lo sabrás algún día pequeña._

_-"¿cómo lo sabré Jake?" – pregunté ansiosa._

_-Lo sentirás – dijo._

_Hubo una pausa._

_-¿Tu ya lo sientes?_

_Él lo pensó por un segundo._

_-No. Algún día cielo. _

_Continuó._

_-Algún día empezaré a sentirlo como tú. Estaré allí para ti cuando me necesites, por siempre. Eres mi todo Renesmee, te quiero y mucho. Recuérdalo ¿sí? Somos una sola persona._

_Asentí y me lancé a sus brazos._

Volví a la realidad al instante. No podía creer que había olvidado un momento tan importantísimo de mi vida, bueno, no lo había olvidado de hecho, pero si lo dejé atrás. Él momento en que Jake me dijo todo pero sin decir nada, me dijo en pocas palabras, lo que nos sucedería a ambos y fue así, pasó todo como él lo había dicho ese día. Si me enamoré de él. "Lo sentí en algún momento."

Me vestí rápidamente porque sabía que Jake también quería sacarse el agua dulce y fría del remanso y le cedí el baño. Salí de la habitación evitando mirar cuando salió con la toalla enrollada desde su cintura. Me senté en el sofá a esperar.

-¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó al salir de la habitación.

-No.

-¿Segura? puedo hacerte un emparedado.

-No ahora Jake. Gracias.

-De acuerdo. Estoy frito, creo que también paso. No tengo hambre.

-Es porque estas muy cansado. Puedo hacerte un emparedado - dije sonriendo.

Rio.

-Gracias, pero creo que estoy bien.

-No te creo. Vete a la cama. – le ordené.

Terminé el emparedado de Jake en pocos minutos. Casi lo había tenido que obligar a caminar hasta la habitación y luego para que se recostara en la cama había sido otro tema.

-Come – dije poniendo el plato con el sándwich a un lado.

-Gracias Ness.

-Por nada.

Se lo devoró en cuestión de segundos.

-Lo siento es que realmente me da mucha hambre.

-Lo sé.

Sonrió.

-Jake, antes que duermas, podemos hablar de esto un minuto – dije señalando la pulsera en mi muñeca.

Me miró con cautela.

-Es el símbolo Quileute. De la tribu – dijo cavilando mi expresión.

-Lo sé.

-¿Que quieres saber? – ahora su tono de voz sonó más precavido.

-Tiene un valor importante para mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando me la diste?

-Por supuesto… ¿y tú?

-Como si fuera ayer.

Nos miramos fijamente.

-Quiero que sepas que has mantenido tu palabra.

Jake asintió comprendiendo de qué le hablaba. Tomó mi muñeca y comenzó a desamarrar las tiras de cuero que la mantenían unida a mi muñeca. Lo observé en silencio mientras él le daba vueltas entre sus dedos al pedazo de madera tallado. Impresionantemente, lo abrió en dos, como si fuera un relicario de esos donde se guardan las fotos en miniatura. Solo que allí no había una foto.

-Siempre lo llevaste contigo.

-¿Qué es? – pregunté casi arrancándole la pulsera de sus manos.

Observé dentro.

En letras muy pequeñas, grabado en la madera, decía mi fecha de nacimiento justo en la primera tapa del pequeño cofrecillo y en la otra parte estaban grabados nuestros nombres – "_Nessie y Jacob."_ Me sentí abrumada y confusa.

Estaba tan sorprendida que tardé minutos en reaccionar y salir de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Por qué no pusiste la tuya también? – Dije al fin – Tu fecha de nacimiento

-La tuya es más importante. Ese día salvaste mi vida.

-¿Tu vida? – Repetí confundida -¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas el parque de Port Ángeles? – Asentí varias veces - También fui una vez allí, buscando algo casi tan desesperadamente como la muerte, algo que pudiera alejarme de mi sufrimiento y del fracaso. De veras pensé estrellarme en el Ferrari de tu madre, pero sabía que no funcionaría así.

-¿Qué…buscabas? – pregunté con un hilo de voz, intentando no imaginar a Jake pensando en terminar con su vida.

-Una persona.

-¿Y la encontraste? – mi voz sonó terrible. No supe por qué lo dije como si esa persona que él decía que buscaba era mujer. Algo me dijo que así era.

-Sí, pero no en el parque.

-¿Quien era esa persona?

Mi expresión se tornó precavida.

-Tú.

Él bajó la mirada ruborizado como si lo que acababa de decir había sido un secreto de estado que ahora había divulgado y sacado a la luz pública.

-¿Yo? – musité en voz tan baja que me pregunté si debía decirlo de nuevo, solo por si acaso.

-Si mi Nessie, eres tú. Siempre has sido tú – dijo él acercándose a mí.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? Quiero decir, vine al mundo fue a arruinar tu vida y hacer sufrir a mis padres...tambien a ser la verguenza de mi familia.

-No, no digas eso.

-No sé por qué intentas convencerme de que se trata de mí, lo único que he hecho es volver todo una mierda. Decepcioné a mi abuelo, a mi familia entera y ahora estoy luchando contra mi misma porque no quiero hacerte daño ¿lo comprendes?– un sollozo interrumpió mis palabras.

-No luches Nessie, por favor – me pidió con una mirada de súplica – Te prometo que nunca dejaré que te pase nada, eres muy importante para mí, eres mi todo Nessie ¿lo recuerdas?

-Somos una sola persona – evité sus ojos – Lo recuerdo.

Tomó mi mentón obligándome a devolverle la mirada.

-El día que naciste encontré lo que más había estado buscando, me salvaste la vida como te dije.

-Por favor dime que es – le pedí violando el espacio que nos dividía a ambos.

-¿No lo entiendes? – Preguntó muy cerca de mí bajando la mirada hacia mi pulsera, tocando con su dedo donde estaba grabada mi fecha de nacimiento.

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

Jake acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos, con una mirada en sus ojos que me indicaba que tenía todas las intenciones de decírmelo. Lo comprendí. Todo se fue uniendo como un rompecabezas en mi mente, ahora, las piezas encajaban una con la otra, el dibujo ya tenía forma. En ese momento la exactitud de sus palabras, no tan explicitas, me permitieron entenderlo de una manera sencilla. Todo tenía que ver con el día que mi madre me había traído al mundo, con lo último que escuché a papá decirle a Jake antes de escapar, con la magia…se desprendía de ella una leyenda, la cual quizá no presté atención en ninguna de las fogatas en la Push cuando Billy la contó y que ahora era una realidad visible ante mis ojos. Solo me faltaba saber algo más que lo confirmaría.

Levanté el rostro y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Que es la impronta Jake?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado lectoras.

Pronto actualizaré, lo prometo.

No olviden soñar, imaginar y creer en las grandes cosas.! No olviden que ustedes son dueñas de sus propias locuras.!

Las quiero un monton!

¿Coments?

Graciass por el apoyo.!

Cuídense y lean mucho! Bye! XD

Oigan, una linda cancion... Sin tu sonrisa. (la mala rodriguez y los aldeanos) la letra es simplemente hermosa.

_**Siempre me quedara, tu sonrisa, la voz suave del mar ****el sabor de cada beso vuelve a respirar el olor de tu piel la lluvia que caerá sobre este cuerpo y mojara el deseo de que vuelvas la flor que crece en mi cada segundo que vivo junto a ti y volvere a reir el calor de tu cuerpo y cada dia un instante volveré a pensar en ti... na na na!**_


	41. Chapter 011

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa niñass como están? yo aqui estrenando letra cursiva jejej! pasa que las fuentes de este tipo me dan mareo al leerlas y pss ya saben! solo para variar.! Como siempre espero que estén muyyy bien! Como se que la mayoria de mis lectoras adoradas estudian, al igual que yop, quiero darle la bienvenida a las vacaciones (no lo habia hecho) con un regalo enorme, que sé que para ustedes es valioso y no es mas que ESTE CAPITULO que escribí con muchoo cariño y esfuerzo para tooodas ustedes.!_

_Desde yaa les digo que deben TENER MENTE ABIERTA ya que escribi algunas cosillas que antes les había prometido... Jake, Nessie... ya saben! Buenoo O0o0bvioo que no lo saben, tienen que leerlo, pero sé que pueden imaginar mas o menos por donde va.! _

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y que VIVAAA EL AMORR! _

_Cuidense y lean muchote!_

_Besitos!_

_Este capitulo va dedicado a una amiguita especial de **ESPAÑA**. Para ti, **RAQUEL.** Que sea fuente de inspiracion para que tus metas, sobretodo la de escribir, se cumplan y se vean materializadas pronto! te quiero un mundo! Ahh! y cuenta conmigo! ;)_

_Con Cariño, Gi._

_Pd: Mientras escrbía **Eriii** confié mas que nunca en mis musas, que sé que estan en esencia, mas no en presencia, dentro de mi! _

_Gracias nuevamente a todass las que comentaron, son un sooool! les agradezco de antemano su tiempo!_

**_GRACIAS!_**

**_Difrutenlo..._**

* * *

**Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal...**

**EL DESEO DE AMOR PUDO MAS QUE EL DESEO DE SANGRE**

La sensación de pesadez desapareció de mi cuerpo, ahora me sentía más liviana y tan ligera como una pluma o al menos así era como quería sentirme. Todo se detuvo a mí alrededor solo para dejarme llevar por la única distracción que existía para mí en ese instante, Jake. Las esperanzas habían vuelto a mi alma, destinada a sufrir, no dejaba de pensar en un nuevo comienzo. Mi abuelo Carlisle tuvo razón al decirme que en lo que encontrara una cosa a la que aferrarme a este mundo, entonces así le encontraría el sentido a mi vida. Tanto Jake como yo habíamos desechado cualquier oportunidad de vivir sin el otro, ninguno lo dijo, pero sabía que ahora tenía que luchar por él y por nuestro amor, por lo que queríamos, estar juntos toda la vida. Si mi lobo no me hubiese dicho lo de la impronta, tal vez, me habría rendido fácilmente porque no iba a soportar estar sin él.

-No te quedes callada por favor – sus ojos me suplicaron.

-¿Cómo es que nunca lo supe? – Hablábamos en voz baja, como si estuviéramos compartiendo un secreto - Quiero decir…me enteré de muchas cosas, pero esto…

Hubo una corta pausa mientras Jake se preparaba para hablar. No me sentía ni molesta, ni herida por lo que Jake acababa de decirme. No sabía que sentir, podría golpearlo pero también lo besaría. Que confusión.

-Yo quise que así fuera – admitió – Les prohibí a todos los que lo sabían que te mencionaran algo de esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo necesitabas.

Bajé la mirada con timidez.

-Gracias – dije.

Medio sonrió.

-Pero no debiste hacerlo – continué – No tenías por qué pasar por esto.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Esto? – repitió.

-Mi inmadurez, la indecisión y la espera por una respuesta de mis sentimientos. Tardé un buen tiempo en descubrir que estaba enamorada de ti.

-Me gustó enamorarte. Aun me gusta.

Sonreí.

-¿Así que eso era lo que querías? – Dije retorciendo un mechón de cabello en mis dedos - ¿Enamorarme?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quería probar. Lo primero era saber si yo te gustaba.

-Vaya que me gustabas – dije recordando esos días de eterna confusión.

El asintió amistosamente.

-Lo que siguió no fue fácil, pero te enamoraste de mí… ¿verdad? – preguntó con una nota de nervio en su voz.

-Claro que "estoy" enamorada de ti – dije rápidamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Continuó.

-Quería que tuvieras opción.

-Nunca la tuve – maticé.

-Claro que sí. Por eso silencié esto, lo nuestro.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa si yo nunca hubiese sentido lo que sentí por ti? – pregunté.

-Te hubiera dejado ir.

-¿Lo habrías hecho? – pregunté con un tono de enfado fingido frunciendo los labios.

Jake alzó su mano directo a mi mejilla pero se detuvo en el aire. Casi sentí el roce de sus dedos.

-Claro que si – admitió.

-Entonces no me amas lo suficiente – dije para probar su reacción.

Jake desvió la mirada como si no pudiera soportar lo que acababa de decirle.

-Pero tranquilo, yo si te amo – dije enseguida encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero me haces pensar lo contario – musitó devolviéndome la mirada.

Vacilé.

-Bueno… pues debes saber que eso no es lo que quiero.

A Jake se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción. Yo también me sentía así.

-Si bueno yo tampoco planeé enamorarme de tu mamá por tu culpa – dijo cambiando el tema.

-No me culpes, ni siquiera sabía que iba a nacer. Es que nadie puede saber que va a nacer – dije como si eso fuera demasiado obvio.

-Es cierto, pero me gusta que seas tú la culpable de que haya besado a Bella.

-No vuelvas a decir eso – dije señalándolo con el dedo – En tu vida.

Ahora que sabía que la impronta había hecho que Jake se enamorara de mi madre por la simple razón de que yo iba a venir al mundo y porque de alguna manera, si eso no sucedía, la desilusión y el rechazo de Bella pudieron haber alejado demasiado a Jake de mi, quizá sin haber podido mirarme alguna vez. Al fin y al cabo el día que nací Jake me imprimó y como sospeché antes, yo no era precisamente bienvenida por los licántropos, pero algo terrible hubiera pasado si Jake no hubiese tenido ese sentimiento tan fuerte por Bella…o por mí en realidad, que lo llevara a doblegarse ante su naturaleza y las leyes de su propia especie, para en cambio, acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza que representaba mi nacimiento para el pueblo y también por el incumplimiento inadmisible del tratado que en su tiempo, los lobos y los vampiros habían sellado, aunque el mismo no haya tenido validez. Lo cierto era que cualquier pensamiento de rabia o rencor, no odio, hacia mi madre ya no existía.

La magia, como había dicho Tanya, pero no solo la magia de la tribu, la magia de ese fuerte sentimiento como lo es el amor, la sensación de tener cerca a tu alma gemela, a la razón de tu vida, es el verdadero motivo de todo lo que nos estaba pasando ahora y por el mismo amor a la familia, a sus hermanos y pueblo, Jake se sacrificaría. No quería hacerlo elegir, por supuesto que su familia era importante y valiosa pero ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Lo amaba tanto como él a su padre, aunque el nuestro era un amor diferente, con sentimientos ligados al cuerpo y al espíritu, al alma y la mente, un vinculo irrompible que juntos marcamos desde antes de mi nacimiento, ¿acaso eso no importaba? yo lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero no tenía que pelear por la vida de mi familia y más grande aún, la protección de una tribu completa. Sentí la necesidad de estar en su posición, los Quileute también eran mi familia y pelearía a su lado por ellos, así Jake se opusiera.

Con una risita de las suyas me sacó del hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Estás celosa – inquirió.

-No estoy celosa – rectifiqué – Es que…es asqueroso ¿sabes? ¡Ahhg! Saber que tu madre besó a tu…

Dudé. No sabía si seguíamos siendo novios después de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Novio? – Preguntó – No he terminado contigo ¿Tu si?

Alzó una ceja.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

-No, No hemos terminado.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

-¿Terminar contigo? – Puse un gesto pensativo - ¿Da lo mismo hacerlo que decirlo?

-No en absoluto.

-De acuerdo, entonces terminamos.

Jake se carcajeó.

-¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo? – dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Así no me sentiré tan culpable por lo que te hice.

-Hiciste lo que debías. ¿Cuándo te dignarás a entenderlo?

-Nunca – maticé entornando los ojos.

Jake asintió con la mirada gacha.

-Nunca me voy a perdonar haberte hecho daño. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás tú? – exigí.

-Cuando tú te perdones a ti misma, ese día lo voy a entender.

-No es justo.

-Nada es justo Nessie.

Miramos a los lados como dos niños malcriados.

-No has considerado que quizá… ¿yo no sea la mejor para ti? – dije al fin.

-¿Da lo mismo decirlo que pensarlo? – preguntó.

-Si lo dices es porque lo piensas.

-No Ness, nunca lo consideré. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la impronta? – Asentí – No hay nada que se pueda cambiar o hacer aquí – añadió señalándose el pecho justamente donde tenía el corazón.

-¿Ni siquiera sabiendo que tu novia es una chupasangre?

-Ni aún así – dijo con desaprobación.

Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Ni porque casi te haya matado?

Él me miró con cansancio.

-¿Ni porque mi padre quiera matarte? – insistí.

No respondió.

-¿Jake? Necesito saberlo.

-Tu padre es demasiado bueno para matarme. El día que te fuiste de la casa, creí que lo diría todo acerca de tu madre y de mi…pero – frunció el ceño – Él estaba hablando de la impronta, nunca insinuó nada acerca de lo demás. Edward sabe que eso le haría daño a Bella, por eso ella no lo culpó.

-Ese es mi padre – dije recordando su rostro con orgullo.

Reí.

-Edward no es el que me preocupa Nessie…

-¿Sabes que no podré darte hijos verdad? – lo interrumpí con la voz apagada como si no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir.

Extrañamente, eso me causó mucho dolor y un vacio enorme en mi estomago y pecho. Nunca lo había pensado realmente, tener hijos, hijos de verdad, con Jake, antes solo me había dedicado a frústrame pensado en el día que él hiciera una familia, se casara y tuviera hijitos, ahora me sentía culpable por no poder darle eso. Todo cambiaría si fuera capaz de manejar a mi antojo el desarrollo de mi cuerpo, si así fuera, feliz dejaría que Jake…

Eso sonaría un poco extraño para mí y aunque me quedé esperando la única prueba que me indicara que podría concebir, no llegó. ¿Acaso tenía esperanzas? Lo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

-Pues, eso es lo que no sabes – dijo con una expresión de desconsuelo.

-Mi menstruación no llega aún… y yo que pensé que se trataba de esto – dije recordando los recientes dolores y desmayos.

No me incomodaba hablar de esto con Jake, me sentí feliz de poder decirle estas cosas sin tener vergüenza. Pensaba muy abiertamente sobre el tema.

-¿Nessie, quieres que hablemos de tu fertilidad? – preguntó incómodo.

-Soy estéril Jake – rectifiqué con amargura.

-Puedo darte un mejor diagnóstico que ese – insistió.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ilumíname.

-¿Pero por qué te interesa tanto? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque soy mujer y se lo difícil que es para una no poder concebir. Mira a mis tías, mi abuela – dije con pesar.

-Ellas te tienen a ti, te criaron, te dieron de comer, te vistieron, te cuidaron…eso es más que solo concebir.

-Si, tienes razón, pero…

-Eso no te va a pasar a ti – me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué siempre tratas de hacerme sentir bien?

-Porque me mata que te sientas afligida.

Esperé.

-Muy bien, dime algo convincente. ¿Crees que voy a adoptar? ¿O que seré bendecida por el espíritu? – inquirí con ironía.

-No está mal adoptar – dijo Jake como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea.

-No está mal, solo que ese bebé le va a tener miedo a su madre rara y temerá de su padre en las noches con luna llena.

Nos carcajeamos. Después de un silencio Jake carraspeó.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de bebés ahora Nessie?

-No lo sé…supongo que… - fruncí el ceño – No lo sé. ¿Te lo imaginas? – pregunté sonriendo.

Rio.

-Me habría gustado tener una hembra, una pequeña Renesmee.

-¿Hablas en serio Jake? ¿Una hija? – entorné los ojos sorprendida – ¿De los dos?

Él bajó la mirada hasta sus manos.

-No sé si algún día esté lista - Le seguí la corriente para no herirlo.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

-No estarías sola.

Suspiró.

-También estarán Alice, Rose, Esme, Bella – comencé a reír – No querrán separarse del bebé.

Reí con ganas pero me invadió una tristeza desconocida por lo que mi risa se convirtió en un gemido que detuve al instante.

-Nessie…

-Hablas como si… no fueras a estar…me deprime ¿sabes? – retiré el cabello de mis ojos.

-A mi me deprime más no poder abrazarte.

Gemí al escuchar lo que dijo. Necesitaba de su abrazo ahora mismo, lo necesitaba tanto como las ganas de vivir, como el deseo que esta pesadilla terminara.

-Pero tengo un consuelo mejor, mejor que un abrazo, que unas palmaditas en la espalda – alcé la mirada – Mejor que un beso – añadió mirando mis labios.

Me estremecí.

-Adelante – dije enjugando una lágrima en mi ojo dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera.

-Te puedo asegurar que podrás tener hijos.

-Jake, no sigas.

-De acuerdo, diré algo más exacto que un "podrás" – Esperé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Tú puedes tener hijos.

Reí con amargura sin un dejo de ironía.

-Nessie, viene incluido en el paquete "un lobo me imprimó" – dijo intentado convencerme.

Fruncí el ceño confundido pero me produjo curiosidad.

-No me pongas a pensar ahora. ¿Dime qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es la ley de la impronta. Lobo más alma gemela igual a hijos. Tú puedes concebir porque yo te imprimé.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Quieres más? – Sonrió orgulloso – Los lobos debemos asegurar la nueva generación, para eso existe la impronta.

No podía hablar de lo sorprendida que estaba y la emoción que empecé a sentir en mi pecho no era comparado con nada.

-Te convencerás. La impronta no es algo que pasa porque si, digamos que es una función, un mecanismo que se encarga de encontrar a la persona adecuada para el lobo, además de hermosa, buena y honesta…una mujer fértil que pueda asegurar un hijo, un legítimo varón, ese bebé se hará hombre y volverá a suceder lo mismo, la impronta y luego…el nuevo integrante del club de los pulgosos.

Mientras hablaba, me había mantenido con la boca abierta. Jake siguió alimentando más su orgullo y mi felicidad.

-Los nietos serán la nueva camada. Los de Quil y Claire, los de Embry y Carrie, Jared y Kim, Paul y Rachell, Sam y Emily, Collin, Brady…Ah sí, Alan, Jaden y Will…Seth…quizás Leah, y los nuestros – añadió bajando la mirada.

-¿Claire y Carrie? – repetí con una nota de horror obviando a los demás.

Asintió.

-¿Ellas lo saben?

-No lo sé, es algo muy privado. Aunque he llegado a pensar que le habrán insinuado algo a las niñas. Ellas son muy listas.

-¡Caray! – dije sin poderlo creer – ¿Nuestros hijos?

-No es una responsabilidad que debas asumir, no es tu obligación. Tú…puedes renunciar a esto – sonó casi como si me lo estuviera suplicando.

-Es fascinante.

-¿Qué?

-Es en serio, es simplemente alucinante lo que acabas de decir – dije con la mirada perdida.

Jake frunció el ceño.

-Empiezas a hablar como Edward cuando se enteró de esto – dijo señalándonos con su dedo índice.

-¿Esto? – musité con curiosidad.

-La impronta. Fue la primera vez que se mostró tan interesado en mi especie. Algo incómodo para variar.

Parpadeé.

-Esas niñas no pueden saberlo ahora, deben ser más maduras para entenderlo ¿no crees? – dije con seriedad refriéndome a la imprimación.

-S-si – dijo mirándome con extrañeza.

-Claro.

-Así que… ¿lo entiendes?

Asentí.

-No lo veo como una responsabilidad…más bien como una bendición y lo asumiré con todo el placer del mundo. Soy feliz a tu lado y te amo, eso tampoco puede cambiar – las palabras salieron desde mi pecho disparadas por mi boca. Sentí un alivio tremendo al decirlo.

Jacob no sonrió ni se mostró agradecido, solo me sostuvo la mirada con un atisbo de desconsuelo y tristeza. Sentí miedo por su expresión.

-Jake…

Él se apartó de mí en silencio y con lentitud, con los ojos clavados en algún lugar del suelo de madera. Se reclinó del cabecero de la cama enarcando las rodillas, aún con la expresión en blanco.

-Solo debes tenerme paciencia…

No me miró.

-Lo intentaremos ¿si? – Exigí su atención con mis ojos pero no se dignó a mirarme – Esto no durará toda la vida, Lo prometo. Solo quiero estar segura que puedo volver a estar cerca de ti sin problemas – añadí intentando ser más convincente.

Giró el rostro a un lado. Comencé a preocuparme de verdad.

-¿Que sucede? – dije nerviosa.

-Estaba tan contento de escucharte decir esto que olvidé por completo que yo no puedo prometerte nada más después que salgamos de aquí y te lleve a Forks con tus padres. Cuando estés a salvo y en casa, yo seguiré mi camino.

-Jake…

La sombra de A Ka'Wi volvía a derrumbar cualquier promesa del futuro que pudiéramos crear o visualizar juntos. No era justo.

-No va a ser así – dije con severidad – ¡No puede ser así!

Por primera vez, desde que había decidido no tocarlo, llevé mi mano a su mejilla y lo obligué a mirarme. Su piel me quemó, porque él estaba hirviendo.

-Lo siento Nessie, no puedo hacer nada. Creo que merecías saberlo, después de todo me exigiste la verdad y ahora que lo sabes…

-¡No puedes abandonarte así!

-Es inminente Nessie.

-¡Es suicidio! – Exploté – ¡¿De qué vale luchar si de todas formas morirás?

Mis palabras no pudieron ser más ciertas, hirieron a Jake, lo pude ver en su rostro y también a mí. No servía de nada que se sacrificara para que de igual manera A Ka'Wi terminara con su vida. Lo que más me enfadaba era que Jake lo sabía y le daba la bienvenida tranquilamente.

-Tú y tu familia son el clan más numeroso que haya conocido, Edward y Bella sabrán que hacer para protegerte. No es la primera vez que lo hacen. La manada protegerá la tribu, solo que ya yo no estaré al mando.

-No digas más…

Sentí nauseas.

-Billy y mis hermanas pueden mudarse a casa de Becky en Hawái. Temo por ellos y por la niña – dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Mi familia hará algo – dije al instante – ¡Siempre hay algo Jake!

Me ignoró.

-También temo por Leah, pobre Leah.

-Enviaremos a Leah lejos. Tengo el dinero suficiente para mantenerla en algún lugar para que viva bien.

-Ella tampoco puede hacer nada – determinó.

Ya no sabía que más hacer o decir. Parecía que mientras yo intentaba solucionar las cosas Jake las ponía peor.

-Ella se entregará a A Ka'Wi. Esto no es más que cuestión de lealtad y un fuerte sentimiento por la responsabilidad con la tribu – se carcajeó pero fue más un lamento que risa – Es tan terca, casi le supliqué en la Push que huyera…pero prometió estar ese día a mi lado, como una verdadera Beta, como la segunda al mando de la manada.

-¿Que va a pasar con ella? – dije con la voz contenida.

-Estará bien. A Ka'Wi no se atreverá a hacerle daño.

Me quedé en silencio, mirando a cualquier lugar. Me sentí tan pequeñita, tan insignificante comparada con Leah, que como toda una Beta iba a asumir su vida tal y como le esperaba, infeliz y desdichada siendo la mujer de un anciano.

-Él me quiere es a mí, más que algo territorial, es venganza. Él no supera todavía lo que sucedió hace años con su hermano. No quiere vivos a los próximos herederos de Taha Aki, ni a ningún Black. Por eso estoy tranquilo, no le hará daño a la manada.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Me estás diciendo que dejarás que te mate así nada más?

-Morirán si no lo hago – respondió con debilidad.

-Entonces es preferible que mueran – dije con frialdad. – No los estas salvando, los estas condenando a vivir así.

Jake arrugó el gesto.

-Lo lamento – dije desesperada al notar su expresión – Lo siento Jake, es que no se qué hacer…lo siento.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una gruesa lágrima cayó desde mi ojo y se perdió en algún lugar de las sábanas.

-Solo quiero verte sonreír. Es como un baño de paz para mi…tu sonrisa es hermosa, me hace sentir…vivo.

-¡No te rindas Jake! por favor…

Llevé las manos a mi cabeza y enterré los dedos en mi cuero cabelludo con frustración. Jake tenía una fijación en cuanto a la decisión que había tomado y no podía hacer nada por sacarlo de allí, por más que le suplicara, por más que le diera alternativas que a pesar de ser pobres podrían funcionar. Eso me hacía querer morir antes que él, morir y no sufrir luego su ausencia, el silencio y la soledad.

-¡No me hagas esto! – le grité golpeando su pecho con mis manos.

Jake hizo un gesto de dolor, casi disfrazado, pero no se movió ni dijo nada.

-¡Maldito seas Jacob! – Dije golpeándolo una y otra vez - ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?

Estaba desesperada.

-¿¡Por qué me hiciste creer que la vida era hermosa a tu lado entonces! Cuando me pedías que te besara, ¿Ah? ¡Dime! – Lo golpeé de nuevo, pero eran golpes débiles y sin vida – Cuando insistías en tocarme, cuando hace unas horas hacías todo lo posible para que yo cambiara de opinión...me acabas de decir que querías una…hija conmigo ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? Por qué Jake…

Sollocé.

-Porque eres la única que puede hacerme olvidar todo en un instante…con una mirada, con tu voz, tus labios...

Un sonoro lamento salió desde su pecho.

-Siento ser tan egoísta pero no estoy jugando contigo Ness, cuando te digo que necesito besarte es cierto, no es para hacerte cambiar de parecer. Ahora mismo estoy muriendo por tus labios – su boca tembló – Pero una vez que lo dejas de hacer vuelve a mi mente la única cosa que me quita el aliento, tú Nessie, tu protección, tu seguridad y el maldito que acabó con mi ilusión y con mi vida.

-Podemos solucionar esto juntos Jacob.

-Yo puedo solucionar esto – dijo obviando el plural.

-Te necesito Jake – ahora era yo la que suplicaba.

Fue doloroso para mí ver lágrimas salirse de sus ojos hermosos. Era la primera vez que lo veía derrumbarse así ante mí, mostrar su debilidad y su expresión de miedo. Yo tampoco pude evitar soltar un gemido. Lentamente me fui acercando a él ignorando completamente el ardor en mi garganta que subía de intensidad cada segundo que pasaba. Jake tenía la mirada gacha desde donde pude ver lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, cada una de ellas me dolían y me quemaban como si fueran gotas de lava. Lo rodeé con mis piernas quedando frente a él con un mínimo espacio entre mi frente y la suya, respirando despacio para no saturar mis pulmones de su aroma y su aliento que salía de su boca. Nos abrazamos con ansias, con desesperación y juntos lloramos.

-No quiero perderte – dije mientras lloraba – No me dejes sola Jake…por favor…

Me abrazó más fuerte.

-No estarás sola – dijo pegando su mejilla con la mía. Nuestras lágrimas se unieron.

-Larguémonos de aquí los dos juntos. Vamos a algún lugar – estaba desvariando, aunque no era mala idea – Vamos a isla Esme…o a Ginebra, a casa de Rose y Emm en África…a donde quieras, pero huyamos…

-Él me encontrará Nessie, no puedo arriesgar tu vida – una lágrima se desbordó de su ojo derecho – No va a funcionar. Además…estarás a salvo con tus padres.

-N-no me hagas esto Jake…

Me aferré a su cabello.

-Vas a ver que con el tiempo todo será diferente. Todo irá bien.

-¡No! – lloriqueé.

-Tú eres joven y hermosa, podrás estar con un hombre que quiera compartir contigo, vas a ver…

Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por un lamento.

-Calla…por favor.

Acerqué mi rostro al de él y atrapé sus labios con mi boca. Fue como un despertar de sensaciones, de sentimientos y una nueva necesidad por él, por querer que se quedara conmigo y estaba aferrada a eso. Recordé de nuevo las palabras de mi abuelo y me sentí más segura aún de lo que quería. Lo quería a él, conmigo. Retorcí mis labios con violencia, con anhelo, sus besos me mantenían consciente porque sentía que me desvanecía en sus brazos… Sentí el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, el cual ignoré completamente, estaba tan concentrada en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera me detuve a respirar el aire. Llevó sus manos a mis piernas, me alzó solo un poco para quedar a la altura de su cabeza y allí envolví mis brazos en su cuello aplastándome más a su cuerpo.

-Si te diera un motivo para retenerte aquí, para que desistieras de la idea de enfrentarte a él…

-Tú eres suficiente motivo – dijo interrumpiéndome – Eres mi único motivo.

Me tomó por la cintura recostándome en las almohadas que tenía a mi espalda.

-No me parece que sea así…

Su boca me impidió terminar la frase. Me besó de nuevo con dulzura, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Había dejado de llorar, pero en su rostro aun quedaba grabado el dolor y la desdicha. Jake era un hombre fuerte pero podía notar lo mal que estaba.

-Necesito que entiendas por qué lo voy a hacer – murmuró entre mis labios.

-Pero no lo puedo aceptar – Jake ocultó su rostro en mi pecho. Llevé mi mano a su cabeza y enterré mis dedos en ella con suavidad – No me pidas que te deje hacerlo, no sabes el daño que me hace…

-No hagas esto mas difícil ¿si? – alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasaría si sucediera algo que te hiciera cambiar de idea?

-La única manera sería que A Ka'Wi se fuera y nos dejara en paz – me dio un beso suave en el mentón – Pero eso no va a pasar. Está decidido.

-No hablo de eso – dije poniendo expresión de horror al escuchar ese nombre.

Jake se había mantenido al nivel de mi pecho, su lugar preferido, pero esta vez subió hasta la altura de mi cabeza y me plantó un beso en los labios.

-¿Entonces de qué? - preguntó con suavidad al separarse de mi boca.

-Yo no soy suficiente para mantenerte aquí…

-Nessie claro que lo eres.

-Escúchame por favor – le pedí.

Me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y luego asintió.

Lo sopesé por un momento. Si le decía lo que tenía en mente no funcionaría, pero entonces se lo daría a entender. Puede que el hecho de tenerme ahora no fuera demasiado para que Jake cambiara de idea, ¿pero si le decía que no solo yo lo necesitaba? sino alguien más, alguien indefenso y totalmente dependiente de nosotros, un ser pequeñito que crecería dentro de mí, una pequeña Renesmee…de los dos. ¿Eso lo detendría? ¿Él sería capaz de fugarse conmigo y escondernos en algún lugar con nuestro bebé? Haría lo imposible por Jake y si eso implicaba embarazarme…entonces lo haría. Después de todo, si esto no nos estuviera pasando, de igual forma y si era cierto lo que dijo, yo habría tenido un hijo suyo algún día. Pero había algo mas, aún no estaba lista para concebir ¡Maldición! Sentí ganas de llorar por la frustración y lo desesperada que estaba. No se me ocurría nada más que hacer.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Jake.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que me descubriera. Él era perfectamente capaz de saber las cosas que tenía en mente, y yo era muy evidente. Mantuve mis pensamientos encerrados porque tenía mis manos en su espalda y no quería que me descubriera.

-Y si yo te… - comencé.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Si, sigue besándome – dijo rozando sus labios en mi cuello.

Le di un beso corto en los labios cargado de mucha intensidad y sin darme cuenta, rocé mis dedos en su mejilla. ¡Oh no!

Jake contorsionó el gesto de dolor.

-Nessie no…

-Te lo suplico – dije dejando escapar una lágrima – No me prives de esto – Añadí.

-Ness…

-Es lo único que quiero.

De verdad estaba debatiéndose por dentro, podía verlo en su cara. Hacía falta algo mas, algo que lo hiciera sucumbir, no me gustaba manejar sus sentimientos de esa forma, pero estaba débil y vulnerable a mis deseos.

-Regálame esta noche ¿si?...Te prometo que te haré olvidar todo – acaricié su cuello con mis dedos.

La tenue luz de la lámpara, las cuatro paredes de la habitación oscura, el silencio de la noche, su respiración, sus labios, mi cuerpo y el suyo…todo era una invitación para compartir los más íntimos y anhelados secretos. Me devolvió la mirada con cierto brillo, era como si estuviera deseando tan intensamente lo mismo que yo.

-Solo esta noche – dije en un susurro.

-No quiero hacerte daño – dijo con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

-No me harás daño – rectifiqué – Me harás feliz.

-Quería hacer esto de otra forma, en otro lugar – negó con desaprobación – Algo que fuera especial para ti. No puedo Ness…

-Aquí y ahora es el momento Jake, ya no hay tiempo para planear una noche de ensueño…No importa donde, solo quiero que sea contigo, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga – dije con sinceridad – Es mi última petición, te lo pido con el corazón en la mano, deja que me entregue a ti…Serás el primero y el último en mi vida Jake, no querré a nadie más…seré tuya por siempre.

Lágrimas de súplica recorrieron mis mejillas silenciosamente mientras Jake me observaba con angustia. Me dolía admitir que un día no muy lejano ya no estaría conmigo, por eso necesitaba entregarle mi alma, mi espíritu, mi cuerpo y todo lo que él quisiera de mí, porque ya no iba a poder darle mi vida, mi vida se estaba yendo tras él. Ya estaba lista para Jake, podía sentirlo, lo sabía cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, cada neurona que trabajaba frenéticamente en mi cerebro, el momento había llegado y mi cuerpo se estaba preparando para ello…y mente también. Esperé mientras un mar de confusión se asomaba en su rostro contrariado, lo había dejado sin armas, sin opción.

-Siempre mía – dijo conteniendo un gemido de dolor.

-Si Jake, siempre tuya – Juré – Es una promesa.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, para que quedaran grabados en mi memoria aquellos ovalados ojos hermosos y llenos de amor, en los que podía hundirme, permanecer tranquila y segura cada vez. Los recordaría siempre y así lo sentiría muy cerca de mí aunque no estuviera conmigo.

-Te amo – dije claramente y con firmeza.

-Yo también te amo.

Entonces, nuestros labios se unieron.

* * *

Muyyy bien jejeje espero que les haya gustado. ! De una vez les digo que este capitulo no ha terminado, siento dejarlas asii pero ya saben..jejeje siempre es emocionante quedar a la espera de algo! :) Publicaré pronto, lo prometo. Ya está listo el próximo capii solo que debo arreglar unos detalles para luego publicarlo como dios manda!

Algo en lo que siempre me baso para escribir...Las emocionantes lineas de La grande StephenieM, En mi padre que en paz descance, En la calma de mi habitacion y la gran sintonía que tengo con mi teclado jaja :) Las musas jejeje, En la musica que expresa los mas hermosos sentimientos con una melodía...y una linda y muy certera cancion, **A Natural Woman** de Aretha Franklin! La letra es simplemente hermosa... Si tienen a una persona que las haga sentir como una mujer natural, viva y que les llene el alma con amor puro y verdadero, Como el de Jake y Nessie, entonces entreguen todo ese amor de la misma forma! Siempre es momento para amar.!

PD: la mejor interpretacion de esta cancion es la original, El soul! pero si quieren que se les pongan los pelitos de puntita, entonces escuchen la de Divas Live, Con Aretha Franklin, Shanaia Twein, Mariah Carey, Gloria Stefan y Celine Dion... Y el video en Acoustic en simplemente maravilloso...

Un besitooo muy grande para todas!

Dejen sus coments!

Las quieroooo!

Cuidense y Lean mucho!

Bye!


	42. Chapter 012

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

**ATENCION**

**Estimadas Lectoras**

El contenido de este capitulo puede resultar visiblemente fuerte. Fue escrito con meticulosidad por el conocimiento propio de que la mayoria de las seguidoras de dicha historia son menores de edad por lo que merecen respeto y discreción. Cabe resaltar que **NO **hay escenas de sexo explicito ni erotismo de ningun tipo. Queda bajo la responsabilidad de cada lectora leer lo implícito en el texto.

Sin mas nada que agregar, Se despide

**-GI-**

* * *

Ahoraaa siiiii jejeje Chikss como estan? Espero se encuentren muuuy bien! Aqui esta lo que les prometí, con su debida advertencia, espero que les guste mucho! Recuerden que dben tener mente abierta al leerlo pues es rico en contenido romantico con esos detalles cariñosos que tanto nos gustan!

Espero que lo disfruten!

Cuidense y lean mucho!

Muacccks!

Con Cariño, Gi.

* * *

**Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado.**

**William Shakespeare _(1564-1616)_**

**_/_**

Aun nos encontrábamos tumbados en la cama, abrazados, muy unidos. Las sábanas, enredadas en nuestros pies también entrelazados, cubrían parte de mi cintura y su pelvis, dejando al descubierto la piel desnuda de nuestros cuerpos agotados y consumidos. Ya había amanecido. Era una mañana hermosa, llena de mucha luz de sol y cantos melodiosos de pajaritos y otros animales, que pasaban correteando entre los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles buscando comida y matas secas para comer. Era increíble, después de todo, las mañanas aquí me habían parecido, antes de esta noche, las mas oscuras y tristes. Pero hoy era el mejor de los días mañaneros, con una brisa de frio natural y una luz amarilla brillante que irrumpía por la única ventana de la habitación.

Los besos ya habían cesado, dándole paso a las caricias y a esas miradas, de parte de Jake, cargadas de tanta fogosidad que hacían que temblara de placer suavemente entre sus brazos. Estaba muy cerca de él, respirando su aliento, extasiada del olor de su piel, una que nunca olvidaría, increíblemente suave, tersa y hermosa como la más delicada flor. Había quedado grabada en mi mente y censada por cada capa de mi piel y de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor de su pecho calentando ligeramente el mío y su corazón, ahora más calmado, latía acompasadamente haciendo un sonido casi audible, para nada comparado con el golpeteo crepitante como el fuego, que emitía aquel musculo vital dentro de mi pecho.

Alcé la vista.

Él me sonrió con ternura llevando sus labios a los míos. Sus dedos comenzaron a pasearse traviesos por mi espalda, haciendo líneas irregulares dejando una estela de fuego allí donde pasaban, mientras su boca se movía junto a la mía con suavidad.

-Luces hermosa por la mañana – susurró en mi oído.

-Eso pasa cuando me das los buenos días con un beso - dije sin perder de vista sus labios.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Mmm – Murmuré. Lo besé de nuevo atrapando su labio inferior con mis dientes.

Jake llevó mi cuerpo a la posición que habíamos mantenido casi toda la noche, una perfecta, que me había funcionado para observarlo mejor, con mis brazos sujetos a su espalda fuertemente. Dejó caer mi cuerpo con delicadeza sobre la cama y rodó sobre su torso quedando sobre mí. Extrañamente, me sentía mucho más delgada y pequeña bajo su enorme y ya de por si perfecta figura, pero eso era maravilloso. Se sentía muy bien.

Cerré los ojos y evoqué lo que tenía más fresco en mi memoria mientras Jake se dedicaba a hacerme caricias con sus labios en mi oreja. El silencio y la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío eran suficientes para recrear imágenes vividas de la noche anterior. La inolvidable noche que habíamos tenido juntos. En medio de un estremecimiento de placer, recordé cómo nuestros cuerpos se rozaban delicada y apasionadamente, plenamente…con perfecta sincronía, haciéndome desear que ese instante fuera eterno.

Jake había sido muy dulce y cuidadoso, demasiado cuidadoso, más de lo que realmente necesité. Tuvo dudas, que no dejó ver, pero que podía sentirlas mientras sus labios nerviosos rozaban mi vientre. No hubo un espacio visible de mi cuerpo que Jake no besara, y yo allí, sintiendo cosas dentro de mí, sentimientos infinitos y hermosos, que opacaron cualquier atisbo de dolor o tristeza que pudiésemos tener. –"Lo siento"– dijo con preocupación cuando un gemido se escapó de mi boca. Le hice saber estaba bien con una sonrisa que se dibujó en mis labios y lo abracé con tanta fuerza que temí hacerle daño, pero él no se quejó para nada, solo me besó. Eran caricias que además de llevarme a la locura hacían que el momento fuera más inolvidable para mí.

Jake se entregó totalmente, consagrándose en mi cuerpo, cumpliendo la promesa que yo misma le había hecho, la de hacerle olvidar todo. Lo había logrado, logró llenar cualquier huequito de vacío en mi pecho, hasta el más mínimo, había conseguido que delirara de placer mientras repetía una y otra vez incansablemente –"te amo" – él había hecho todo al final de cuentas, en cuanto a mí, lo que hice fue mirarlo con ojos deseosos, aferrándome más a su cuerpo, queriendo ser parte de él y anhelando a la vez que Jake fuera parte de mi, de una vez por todas.

Solo en algún momento una lágrima surcó mi mejilla, pero no me sentía triste, estaba muy feliz y dichosa. Jake no me permitió caer en la nostalgia y por alguna razón obvia no lo hice. Parecía ser la noche más feliz del mundo, solo nosotros dos, en esa cama, en aquella casa. No existía pensamiento capaz de arruinar lo maravillosamente feliz que me sentía, lo infinitamente bien que me hacía sentir Jake con sus besos y sus manos acariciándome por doquier. También fue mi entrega, me entregué sin reservas, me entregué al olvido, a la ignorancia y al desinterés de las cosas, allí no cabía nada ni nadie más que no fuéramos él y yo. Solo me preocupaba de verdad cuando mi lobo tardaba demasiado en volver a mi boca…

Gratamente recordé cuando nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a tornarse bastante agitadas. Un jadeo incesante salía de nuestras bocas como si nos estuviéramos ahogando, yo me estaba ahogando, pero lo estaba haciendo en el mejor de los océanos. Un suave gruñido salió desde el pecho de Jake, sentí varias veces que intentaba controlarse en medio de todo el deleite de esa locura, solo le pedía que me abrazara muy fuerte en un intento por hundirme dentro de él. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Alguna de mis uñas arañó su espalda, estaba segura que no le había hecho daño, pero tendría que cerciorarme luego. No me sentía capaz de diferenciar cosas, alto o bajo, fuerte o débil, ¿negro o blanco?...

-Que hermosa eres Nessie…

Esa frase terminó de confundirme por completo. Sentía como los músculos de mis piernas se tensaban poco a poco y luego volvían a relajarse al contacto de sus dedos tibios. Habíamos tenido un pequeño dialogo, que no recordaba con claridad, pero reímos bajito en alguna ocasión por algo que yo dije o que dijo él, fue algo divertido y sensual a la vez. No tardamos demasiado en volver a sumergirnos en nuestros besos, no queríamos desperdiciar ni un segundo hablando de cosas que podíamos dejar para después, ahora eran nuestros cuerpos los que decían todo, las palabras convertidas en suaves susurros y las caricias en exclamaciones de satisfacción.

Sin despegarse de mí, Jake se levantó tomándome de los muslos. ¡Por todos los cielos! Que fuerte era mi Jake y que ligera me hacía sentir, como si lo que tuviera en sus brazos fuera una almohada y no mi cuerpo. Me encontré frente a él, descansando sobre sus piernas y muy bien sujetada por la cintura, para no dejarme caer. Nos miramos fijamente, con la poca luz que le quedaba a la lámpara que titilaba en la mesita. Menos mal que a pesar de ser tenue, profería claridad, de la cual me sentía agradecida, pues sin ella, no habría podido disfrutar de la visión de su cuerpo como lo hice en ese instante. Una de sus manos subió hasta mi rostro y comenzó a retirar el cabello de mi mejilla, de mi cuello y luego de mis hombros, dejando al descubierto todo mi pecho. Se inclinó un poco hacia mí y con sus suaves labios, me besó un poco más abajo de la clavícula, dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta detenerse en el contorno de mi seno.

Apreté los labios.

-Jake... – dije mas como una petición. Una súplica tal vez.

Él volvió a mi boca.

-Está bien, linda – susurró en un jadeo.

Con suaves movimientos me acercó mas a él, tomándome por las piernas, que se encontraban enarcadas alrededor de su cintura pelvica. Mis brazos se derrumbaron flácidos sobre sus hombros y mi columna se arqueó por completo, sensación de la que mi cuerpo se vio presa al contacto, por segunda vez, de su boca. Gemí, No lo pude evitar. No estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía, tampoco me importó. Fue un sonido que hicimos los dos, al mismo tiempo, un suspiro mutuo y casi pactado por nuestras almas unidas. Así, de la forma más hermosa e indescriptiblemente posible sentí que mi corazón estalló dentro de mi pecho, morí en vida y reencarné de nuevo en mi cuerpo, su cuerpo…ya era suya y él me pertenecía irrevocablemente…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mis niñas!

¿Comentss? por lo menoss unooo XD!

**GRACIAS a todas las chiks que comentaron, hacen que mi compromiso con ustedes sea aun mayor!**

Nos leemos en el proximo capi...!

Actualizaré pronto... I promise!


	43. Chapter 013

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

**ATENCION**

**Estimadas Lectoras**

**El contenido de este capitulo puede resultar visiblemente fuerte. Fue escrito con meticulosidad por el conocimiento propio de que la mayoria de las seguidoras de dicha historia son menores de edad por lo que merecen respeto y discreción. Cabe resaltar que NO hay escenas de sexo explicito ni erotismo de ningun tipo. Queda bajo la responsabilidad de cada lectora leer lo implícito en el texto.**

**Sin mas nada que agregar, Se despide**

**-GI-**

* * *

Holaaaaa chicasss espero que esténm muyy bien!

Disculpen mi terrible tardanza pero se presentaron algunos contratiempos por lo que no pude publicar! mucho trabajo y cosas por ESTUDIAR! jejejejeje pero bueno Aquí está por finnnn el capi! Quiero tomarme el espacio para agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que se interesaron en Atardecer y que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo para leer, ellas son: **Adfly, Sandy124, Stephaniie15, BlackCullen y FenixBlack, así como también por tener a Atardecer como historia favorita, en alerta y por tenerme a mi, lo cual es un gran honor, como autora favorita. Graciasss! **También quiero agradecer a las que nunca me fallan: **Karelbric, Yani WiXD, Nessa Rockola, Caty Bells, ChelaBlack, Robmau, PatDarcy, mi amiguita Raquel, Antonella, Jeanette** y ahhhhhhhhhhh no recuerdo massssss, si se me pasó alguna por favorr reclamenmeee! jejeje Gracias por estar allí.

Puess no creas que me olvidé de tiiiiii **Eriii.! **Este capitulo es para ti. Gracias por tu insistencia y no eres "latosa" solo demasiado adorable amiga!

Espero que les guste muchoo!

Un besooo!

Con Cariño, Gi.

**"En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo."**

**Paulo Coelho**

* * *

**LA CENA**

No supe cuantas horas dormí, pero me sentí tan cómoda que ni siquiera me molesté en abrir los ojos. Jake también dormía, tranquilo e imperturbable a mi espalda, en paz como si no existieran problemas a nuestro alrededor ni cosas demasiado difíciles que enfrentar después, al abrir los ojos. Me mantenía muy cerca de él, su brazo libre descansaba flácido sobre mi cintura y sus piernas calientes hacían una curva detrás de las mías bajo la sábanas.

Suspiré.

Se sentía tan bien despertar a su lado, sentir su aliento rozar mi cabello y cerca de mi nuca, casi como si estuviera murmurándome al oído. Me acomodé más cerca de él, pegándome a su pecho tibio que apreciaba más que nunca ahora y por si eso fuera poco, subí mi pierna sobre la de él y la dejé descansar allí, mi mano recorrió la suya hasta llegar a sus dedos que entrelacé con cuidado para no despertarlo de su sueño profundo. Por primera vez había abierto los ojos entre sus brazos y no precisamente como las otras veces que nos separaban muchas cosas, el respeto, mi pudor, mí pasada y olvidada adolescencia y ahora que lo pensaba la abstinencia infinita de Jake, nuestra ropa…

Todas esas cosas ahora se veían tan ausentes y tan borrosas por la razón simple de que ahora estábamos juntos en todos los sentidos, en una misma cama, sintiendo la piel de nuestros cuerpos, perteneciéndonos el uno al otro cada minuto que pasaba, que diferente era despertar este día con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo. El hombre que me había hecho mujer.

–"Te amo tanto… Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo para que te quedes conmigo" – pensé.

Entonces, sentí los labios tibios de Jake sobre mi hombro.

Me sobresalté.

-¡Ay amor te desperté! – Exclamé - Lo siento, no debí haberte tocado mientras pensaba…

Jake se enderezó inclinándose sobre mí para darme un beso en la boca, que despertó mis más intimas y recientes sensaciones.

-Creo que…si no me hubieses tocado como lo hiciste anoche, no habría podido hacerlo.

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Hablas de… ¿En serio viste todo lo que yo estuve pensando? – pregunté sorprendida.

Esperó.

-Solo algunas cosas – confesó.

-No sé si pueda controlarlo algún día – me lamenté.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-A mí me gusta – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo habrías hecho de todas formas verdad? – pregunté curiosa.

Sonrió.

-Fue difícil decir que no pero quería hacerlo y eso me hizo sentir culpable de alguna forma.

Fruncí el ceño.

-En ese momento – rectificó al instante - Quiero decir que...

Suspiró.

-Jamás pensé que sería capaz de…

-¿Hacerme el amor? – Terminé su frase – ¿Es que acaso firmaste un pacto de castidad con los lobos o que?

Me carcajeé.

Jake hizo un mohín pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

-Lo siento – dije entre paroxismos de risitas – Es broma…es broma.

Cuando por fin dejé de reír, me incorporé y me recliné lánguidamente del cabecero de la cama cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Jake se quedó donde estaba observándome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Terminaste de hacer burlas sobre mi? – preguntó divertido.

Hice un puchero.

-Lo siento – dije.

Mi lobo se compadeció de mí, subió hasta donde estaba y me dio otro beso en los labios, sus dedos se enroscaron en mi cintura con posesión, que término tan apropiado… Esta vez y con intensión presioné mis dedos en su cuello trayendo de mi memoria las suaves caricias de la noche anterior. Él sonrió de placer entre mis labios.

-¿Jake? – pregunté entre beso y beso.

-¿Mmm? – murmuró.

-Dime por favor que me hiciste el amor solo porque querías hacerlo y no porque de alguna forma yo te obligué.

-No recuerdo que me hayas apuntado anoche con un cuchillo. Eso habría sido sexy – dijo.

-Jake – me quejé.

-De acuerdo ¿tu si puedes hacer bromas sobre mis "pactos lobunos" y yo no?...

-Dímelo - lo insté.

-Si te hice el amor anoche fue porque te miré a los ojos y… supe que no iba a poder resistirme por mucho tiempo más. Me rendí ante ti, mi reina, ante tu belleza, ante este amor que…me llena de fuerzas desde muy adentro, por eso lo hice – sus ojos me quemaron - Pero fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida además de querer amarte por siempre, claro.

Mis ojos se desviaron a otro lugar. ¿Cómo pretendía amarme por siempre? Eso me dolió en lo más profundo de mi alma. Jake se aproximó con lentitud y volvió a besarme, sus intenciones eran acertadas, pero tenía razón, yo no debía arruinar el momento. Así que me dejé llevar por sus besos y lo besé con dulzura acariciando su cabello.

Al poco rato y después de habernos besado por lo que me parecieron horas, me incorporé a su lado y lo miré ceñuda.

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó alarmado.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Oh…si, algo. ¿Y tú? Puedo hacerte la cena – inquirió con una sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar esta vez?

-Claro que si, cielo – dijo con expresión de ánimo.

-De acuerdo.

Con lentitud, me levanté de la cama, haciendo un reconocimiento mental de mi cuerpo. Comencé desde los dedos de mis pies hasta subir por mis piernas, mi cintura y abdomen, luego bajé la mirada hasta mi pecho apartando mi cabello. Me sentí rara en ese momento, pero podía entender por qué.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Jake desde la cama.

Me di la vuelta. Él me miraba con fascinación, tanto así, que me ruboricé en fracciones de segundos.

-Eso creo. ¿Me ves diferente? – dije.

Jake lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Por supuesto que te veo diferente, pero no ha habido ningún cambio en tu cuerpo si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Asentí sin poder moverme. ¿Que seguía a continuación? ¿Debía pedirle que saliera de la habitación para vestirme? Eso era estúpido y absurdo…tonto. ¿Entonces que? ¿Andaría desnuda por la habitación? - ¡¿Qué hago? – pensé con desesperación en ese momento. No sabía que hacer, estaba paralizada frente aquellos ojos oscuros que me miraban con pasión. Sentí la necesidad de volver a la cama y cubrirme con las sábanas de nuevo junto a él pero me detuvo su propio movimiento. Se levantó y al igual que yo, se deshizo de las sábanas que lo cubrían dando un paso hacia mí. No pude evitar mirar o podría decir más bien "contemplar" su silueta en todo su esplendor.

-Es extraño – confesé sin apartar los ojos de su hermoso cuerpo.

-Yo también me siento así – admitió – Pero todo está bien, es normal. No tienes por qué sentirte apenada, solo que es distinto esta vez mirarnos de esta manera, después de…todo lo hermoso que nos pasó anoche.

-No me siento apenada –corregí – Es que…

Jake me tomó de los brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo. Me estremecí.

-Mi Nessie…Gracias – dijo besando la parte alta de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto, por ti, por todo lo que me permitiste vivir anoche contigo.

-No agradezcas por algo que ya era tuyo –dije.

Me abracé más a su cuerpo. Esta vez besó mi frente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Mas bien yo quería…

-No – dijo acallando mis palabras – No – repitió.

-No todo me lo debes tú Jake…esto también quiero agradecértelo a ti.

-No.

Nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados. No quería llevarle la contraria ahora, así que solo omití mis palabras.

-¿Quieres comer pasta con salsa de atún y maíz? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Me encantaría.

Nos separamos. Busqué en el suelo mi ropa pero no la ubiqué, solo encontré la camiseta de Jake.

-¿Me la prestas? – dije ya colocándomela.

-Claro, creo que te quedará… te ves…muy bien.

Sonreí ante su mirada.

Se puso su pantalón y juntos salimos hacia la sala. Todo estaba en silencio allí y tal como la habíamos dejado hacia unas horas, con las bolsas de mercado por un lado, los platos a medio lavar y… ¡maldita sea! había olvidado refrigerar el atún con que había preparado el sándwich de Jake. Ahora estaba infectado de moscas.

-Oh, no – me lamenté corriendo hacia la mesita.

Miré a Jake.

-Ya no sirve.

-No importa amor. Haremos otra cosa.

Me sentí terriblemente culpable cuando desechamos el alimento a la basura.

-Lo olvidé por completo Jake, lo siento.

Sonrió y me abrazó.

-No importa – repitió para consolarme.

-Claro que si, no tenemos casi comida.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya encontraré la manera de conseguir algo más cuando esto se termine.

-Pero no tenemos dinero para comprar…

Me sentí más terrible aún.

-Renesmee Cullen – dijo tomándome por las mejillas – Estaremos bien. Recuerda que tenemos otra opción.

Alzó una ceja.

Bajé la mirada. Cazar animales sería lo apropiado pero había creado cierto tipo de oposición al respecto. Quizá Jake tenía razón, iba a tener que volver a cazar tarde o temprano, lo necesitaría en algún momento.

-De acuerdo, cuando estés lista lo haremos juntos ¿si?

Asentí.

-Bien. Ahora quiero ver esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás para verme mejor.

Sonreí.

-Mucho mejor – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Jake se puso en marcha al instante. Era impresionante lo rápido que resolvía el tema de la comida. De las bolsas de mercado tomó todo lo necesario y se puso en ello rápidamente, llevándolo todo a la mesita de la cocina. Por un momento me dejé llevar con la escena al moverse de allá para acá buscando los implementos en la pequeña alacena, imaginé que era un día normal en casa, después de haber llegado de hacer las compras del supermercado y de haber pasado a tomar un helado en el parque para además llevar a pasear a Nieve… ¡Mi pequeña! Cuanto la extrañaba, me hacía falta verla a sus ojos hermosos en los que siempre podía encontrar un mensaje afecto. Sentí la necesidad de ese momento, de un día tranquilo y sin la preocupación de volver a casa de mis padres a escondidas, sino a esta casa, la nuestra, la que juntos ocupábamos con la realidad disfrazada de un momento feliz, con el anhelo de que eso llegara a ser cierto. En ese instante el recuerdo alegre de mis días en Forks, junto a ellos, mi familia entera, se desvaneció, todo se esfumó….ya no había nada. Volvíamos a estar él, mi única razón y yo, solos en algún lugar oculto del bosque.

-¿Me vas a ayudar, cierto? – preguntó Jake.

Parpadeé.

Había estado ausente en esos segundos y Jake lo notó. Lo vi mirarme con inseguridad, como si conociera mis pensamientos y los compartiera, pero por alguna razón los dos intentamos ocultarlo. Él volvió la mirada a la lata de maíz que había comenzado a abrir con un cuchillo. Se estaba esforzando de más, a veces llegaba a pensar que quizá se sentía tan comprometido como yo en hacerme sentir lo mejor posible, mientras durara, así tuviera que ignorar cuando me veía a la cara y encontraba allí la misma expresión de miedo y nerviosismo así como de dolor y tristeza cuando cosas como ésta se pasaban por mi mente. Por mi parte, necesitaba darle los mejores momentos de felicidad que pudiera ofrecerle, los mejores días y ahora las mejores noches de entrega y amor. Ahora me tocaba a mí hacerlo…

-Sí, solo dime que hacer – dije aproximándome a él – Pero no te separes de mi, puedo incendiar la cocina.

Sonreímos.

-Estaré tan cerca que casi te sentirás ahogada – dijo tomándome con la mano que había mantenido extendida mientras me acercaba.

-Eso me gusta.

Le di un beso pausado y dulce en los labios.

-Tú picarás el tocino.

Me llevó frente a él y con su mano sobre la mía, que empuñaba un pequeño cuchillo, comenzó a guiarla haciendo movimientos de forma vertical dejando en pequeños y cuadrados trozos el tocino.

-De esta manera – dijo cerca de mi cuello.

Tuve que apoyar mi espalda de su pecho, pues un hormigueo en la parte baja de mi vientre hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Seguí haciendo mi trabajo, con Jake muy cerca, cuidando que no cortara mis dedos, me concentré de verdad en no hacer eso.

-Lo estás haciendo bien – dijo Jake.

-Pues…no es algo que requiera de mucho esfuerzo la verdad.

Sonrió apartando el cabello de mi nuca. Cerré los ojos y esperé el contacto de sus labios en mi piel. Esto podía hacerlo una y otra vez y siempre me sentiría tan agitada y débil ante esas soberbias caricias. Su mano libre, la que no sostenía la mía con el cuchillo, comenzó a subir lentamente por mi pierna llevándose con ella la camiseta que la cubría. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar el cuchillo y girarme frente a él, su voz, muy cerca de mi oído, me detuvo.

-Hay que terminar la cena.

Respiré varias veces.

-De acuerdo – dije a medias.

Se separó de mí y se ocupó de la pasta. Sonreí, pero oculté el rostro para que Jake no lo notara, no sabía de donde provenía esa risa, tal vez era porque aquellas mariposas lo provocaron o simplemente porque era extraño lo que me estaba sucediendo en ese instante y es que… ¡No! Eso era inaudito. No podía estar pensando en… Sentí de nuevo el cosquilleo en mi estomago, no podía estar deseando estar de nuevo con él... ¿Acaso funcionaba de esa manera? Después de todo era vampira y cuando Emmett lanzaba sus comentarios inoportunos…era una niña pero no sorda, era muy lista, tenía que admitirlo. Jazz también me lo había explicado, todo vampiro se deja llevar por sus instintos y los nuestros no eran precisamente muy normales. Todo era en alta potencia y… ¡Por supuesto! Ahora sabía de qué hablaban cuando mi tío bromeó acerca de las casas de Rosie y Emm…No podía creerlo. Me mordí el labio inferior mirándolo de reojo mientras terminaba con el tocino.

-¿Estas resolviendo un problema de matemáticas? – bromeó Jake captando mi expresión.

Alcé la mirada y negué con la cabeza con una expresión pensativa.

-Mas bien creo que… un problema de matemáticas no lo podría resolver teniéndote cerca – suspiré con serenidad – No me concentro.

Jake sonrió un poco ruborizado.

-Listo – dije una vez que terminé.

-De acuerdo, esto va allí – dijo señalándome la sartén – Que no se quemen – me advirtió.

-Bien, lo intentaré.

Removí por unos minutos mientras observaba a mi lobo hacer lo mismo con la pasta. Nos mirábamos de vez en cuando y sonrisas pícaras y cómplices se asomaban en nuestros labios. Me fascinaba verlo hacer algo, lo que fuera. Luego de poco tiempo alejó de mis manos descuidadas la sartén, dándome un sonoro beso haciendo que mi corazón saltara dentro de mi pecho al verlo moverse hacia mí con lentitud, cada vez que se acercaba todo mi cuerpo se exaltaba de forma un poco vergonzosa. Aunque ya no debía sentirme avergonzada de las reacciones de mi cuerpo, Jake era dueño de ellas y las dominaba a su antojo.

-Creo que todo estará listo en unos minutos – dijo abrazándome.

-Oye, tengo curiosidad – fruncí los labios – No me dijiste como conseguiste toda esa comida.

Jake vaciló.

-No quiero que pienses que soy mal agradecida pero… sé que no tenías dinero para comprar todo eso – musité refiriéndome a las bolsas de mercado.

-No pienso que eres mal agradecida…pienso que a veces deberías olvidar hacer algunas preguntas.

Puse expresión de culpa.

Suspiró.

-No fui realmente a la ciudad, el supermercado más cerca está empezando el primer pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. No es muy grande pero iba con esperanzas de conseguir algo, lo que fuera, no iba a permitir que te pasara algo o que enfermaras por no comer.

-No me iba a pasar nada – dije besando su mentón.

-Pero tampoco quería arriesgarme – continuó – Así que, al llegar…había una mujer, muy bien vestida y acompañada por dos grandulones que cargaban sus bolsas.

Jake desvió la vista hacia las bolsas de supermercado que se encontraban en la mesita, que supuse serían las mismas de las que hablaba. Luego me devolvió la mirada con desaprobación.

-Las robaste – dije con naturalidad sin usar un tono de culpa.

-Ellos ni se dieron cuenta cuando me las llevé. Te juro que es la primera vez que lo hago y me sentí muy mal por eso…pero estoy seguro que lo necesitábamos más que ellos…

-No te estoy culpando cielo – Lo calmé – Está bien.

Su rostro se relajó.

-Si lo necesitamos – dije acariciando sus orejas con mis manos.

-¿Entonces no me vas a sermonear? – preguntó incrédulo.

-No soy quien para hacerlo.

-Eres mi novia – señaló.

-¿Las novias hacen eso? – fruncí los labios.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

Jake sonrió mientras llevaba su boca a la mía.

-Seguro.

Mientras nos besábamos, cosa que ya no podíamos dejar de hacer, sentí un fuerte olor, indicador de que algo estaba por quemarse.

-Nuestra cena – canturreé buscando espacio entre su boca y la mía.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó separándose de mí.

Me carcajeé.

Un trueno ensordecedor me hizo sobresaltar por segunda vez.

Jake nos cubrió con la manta mientras yo me acomodaba en su pecho tibio buscando refugiarme de la tormenta que comenzó a flagelar hacia unos momentos. Llovía estruendosamente, las corrientes de aire golpeaban con violencia las débiles ventanas de la casita mientras los árboles, afuera, se estremecían con cada embestida del viento. Teníamos aproximadamente una media hora observando en silencio y con preocupación a todos lados de la casa, con el temor de que fuera a destruirse por completo si aumentaba la lluvia y los truenos.

-Estoy segura que esa ventana explotará en cualquier momento – dije señalando la pequeña ventana rectangular al lado de la puerta.

Jake me besó en la frente.

-Yo creo que más bien un árbol caerá en el techo y lo destruirá – opinó con naturalidad – Ya ha pasado una vez.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué! – pregunté asustada.

Se echó a reír.

-No es cierto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me recosté de su pecho.

-Ja-ja – musité.

Repentinamente, un relámpago cegador alumbró toda la habitación. Me tapé los oídos al instante esperando que sonara el próximo trueno.

-Creo que quiero mi pastel de chocolate y crema ahora mismo – dije simulando estar aterrorizada.

-Voy por él – se ofreció Jake.

-No, está bien yo voy.

Me levanté de su regazo ignorando el frío pues era allí, en sus brazos, cuando lo sentía más y eso era realmente bueno. Todo por estar tan cerca de mi novio como fuera posible. Aproveché y llevé los platos vacios que descansaban en la mesita frente a nosotros y los coloqué con cuidado en el fregador. Luego di unos pasos más y abrí el freezer para sacar mi delicioso pastel que me esperaba con ansias, alargué la mano y lo tomé con cuidado como si se tratara de una reliquia sagrada. Cerré la puerta con el pie y corrí hacia el sofá junto a Jake quien me acogió en sus brazos cubriéndonos de nuevo con la manta.

-Tus piernas están heladas – dijo Jake frotándolas con sus manos para generar calor.

-Ujum – murmuré ya con un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

Tomé un poco con la cucharita de plástico y la acerqué a la boca de Jacob.

-Está deliciosa – dije mientras el lobo masticaba su porción - Me encanta.

Jake comenzó a hacerme bromas tratando do comerse cada pedazo de pastel que me llevaba a la boca. Estábamos disfrutando de ese momento los dos juntos, en medio de esa noche fría de tormenta, compartiendo un pedazo de pastel, me sentía tan feliz en ese instante, así tan simple pero a la vez tan hermoso.

-Extraño la calidez de la Push. Aunque lloviera seguido, siempre podía encontrar calor allí – dije mientras me terminaba lo que quedaba en el envase.

-¿Bromeas? Todo es helado en ese lugar, es una playa anti nadadores – rio ante su comentario – Nadie se baña realmente ¿Que felicidad le puede producir a un niño jugar en la arena? Sin poder bañarse…

-No me parece. Yo era muy feliz en la arena junto a ti. Creo es por eso que la extraño tanto.

Cerré los ojos y lo recordé. La lluvia ayudaba y también estar cerca de Jake. Busqué sus labios aún con los ojos cerrados, los encontré con la misma felicidad que siente un niño al jugar en la arena de la playa. El movimiento de nuestras bocas era lento, muy pausado, sin ser demasiado apasionado y lujurioso, solo lleno de amor, que alcanzó solo el primer nivel del deseo.

-Jake ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mi? – Susurré un poco atontada.

Sentí sus labios de nuevo en mi mejilla.

-No se si podría decirlo en una palabra. Lo intentaré mejor en una frase – dijo en voz baja cerca de mi oído.

Apoyé la frente en su mentón sosteniendo mi mano en su ancho cuello. No sabía por qué tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero mi cuerpo lo censó al instante.

-Vamos a la cama – murmuró.

Me alzó en brazos y caminó directo a la habitación. Luego de unos segundos escuché la puerta cerrarse con suavidad. Me acostó en la cama con sumo cuidado, para luego hacerlo él mismo muy cerca de mí.

-Primero comenzó por gustarme hasta lo mas mínimo que hacías – Comenzó sin pensar mucho - Recuerdo que de pequeña coleccionabas hojas secas y cada semana pegabas una en una hoja de papel, todas tenían formas distintas y nombres distintos, así era cada otoño – acarició con su nariz la punta de la mía – Un poco mas grande acostumbrabas a ir corriendo por toda la casa con un tutú rosado y alas del mismo color, era mi angelito corriendo por toda la sala y pidiéndome que la cargara en brazos para hacerla volar.

Mis dedos comenzaron a rodarse por su espalda, disfrutando de la reacción de su piel, al erizarse con el contacto.

-Luego, olvidaste todo eso y te encargaste de leer cada libro que había en el despacho de Carlisle, nunca entendí ni pizca de lo que leías, pero a medida del tiempo lo encontré interesante por ti. Me preguntabas con picardía si había entendido algo y yo decía que si pero en realidad observaba como tus delicadas facciones se movían a medida que pasabas cada línea del libro de anatomía de tu abuelo y decía dentro de mi - ¡Que hermosa voz! - Cada día me convencía más y cuando cantabas junto Alice en el piano…

Suspiró profundamente.

-Dime mas – le pedí.

Jake acercó su boca a mi mentón y me besó.

-Ese día que te quedaste en la Push, el año pasado, después del cumpleaños de Quil, ¿lo recuerdas? Te embriagaste – dijo en un susurro que se llevó mi aliento.

No me hubiese gustado haber estado realmente ebria si ese día hubiera pasado lo que sucedió anoche.

-No estaba ebria. Ni siquiera bebí como los otros – me defendí - Solo me mareé y no lo recuerdo muy bien pero... creo que papá se enfadó contigo.

Rio.

-Si, estaba muy molesto. Creo que desde ese día comenzó a desconfiar de mí. Pero esa noche te contemplé como nunca mientras dormías, estaba…reconociéndote, ya no podías seguir evitando el tiempo, crecías y crecías rápidamente...Me negué a hacerlo en primera instancia, tantas veces…pero lo hice. Estabas en mi cama, no podía creer que te tuviera tan cerca y sin poder tocarte, solo me acerqué un poco y puede sentir el olor de tu cabello – Jake respiró profundo como si estuviera reviviendo ese día - Estuve a punto, pero solo a punto de besarte pero…me contuve – dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí sintiendo cosquillitas en mi estomago.

-Te veías cansada, agotada, pero aún así tan hermosa.

-De tanto bailar – agregué.

-Yo me embriagué de solo verte hacerlo.

-Estabas ebrio también – dije riéndome con ganas – No creas que no me di cuenta.

-De acuerdo, si lo estaba, un poco – enfatizó - Pero consciente. Además, bailaste con un imbécil que ni conocías y eso fue suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que me había bebido la mitad de la botella – aclaró con tono de enfado.

-¿Chris? el hermano del amigo del… - intenté recordar – Ah sí, el hermano del amigo del primo de Josh

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quien lo invitó? – pregunté.

-Ni siquiera sé quién invitó a Josh.

-¿Y quién es Josh? – estaba algo confundida.

-Es el…primo del amigo…del hermano de Chris ¿No?

-Creo que es…olvídalo.

Hubo una pausa mientras los dos nos mirábamos con incredulidad. Luego soltamos una carcajada.

-Maldito, te tocaba un cabello y lo iba a sacer de ahí con una patada en el trasero.

Seguí riendo.

-Menos mal que se fueron rápido. Él era un amor.

Jake me miró con enfado.

-¿Seguías? – Musité con una sonrisita – Celoso.

Asentí en la oscuridad para que continuara olvidándome de todo lo demás.

-Isla Esme – dijo.

Casi sentí el sol quemándome los párpados y el agua tibia de la playa en mis dedos al recordarlo.

-Es una lástima que estaban tus padres.

Lo miré.

-Supongo que tuviste que refrenar cualquier cantidad de pensamientos por Edward.

-Fueron muchos, pero me ayudó a recapacitar a tiempo, antes que él se diera cuenta de verdad que estaba pensando en su bebé.

-No seas chocante, Black – dije empujándolo con suavidad mientras él soltaba una risotada de las suyas.

Continuó.

-No veía el momento de estar a solas contigo, hasta que nos dejaron ir a las cascadas con Alice – sonrió con sarcasmo – Fue como si no hubiese estado. Tu tía era nuestra mejor chaperona.

-Si la mejor – le di la razón.

-Entonces allí, pude al fin mirarte como quería. Tu cuerpecito de adolescente ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-¿Y eso está mal? ¿Te gustaba mas ese "cuerpecito."? – lo acusé con la mirada.

Negó.

-Me gusta más este que tengo justo debajo de mí ahora.

-¿Que mas? – lo insté disfrutando de esa sensación en mi cuerpo. La misma que me hicieron sentir sus palabras.

-Tu boca. Siguieron tus labios y luego tus labios pero también tu cuerpo, los dos juntos, tu cuerpo y tus labios – dijo mientras besaba una y otra vez mi boca – Tú cuerpo o tus labios… no me puedo decidir.

Esperé unos segundos mientras asimilaba aquellas palabras.

-¿Puedo decidir por ti? – pregunté cerrando los ojos como si fuera la última vez que los fuera a abrir, por lo menos esa noche.

Jake se acercó a mí y con sus labios muy cerca de los míos susurró en medio de la oscuridad.

-Está decidido.

El momento que había estado deseando llegó y en menos de lo que pensé, la poca ropa que llevábamos puesta fue a parar a la madera del suelo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Trataré de publicar la proxima vez lo mas pronto posible!**

**GRACIAS!**

**Cuidense y lean mucho!**

**Bye!**

**Besooooooooooooooos!**


	44. Chapter 014

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

Buenass buenasssss chiks como están? Ya casi se acaban las vacaciones y comienza una nueva etapa de vida, un año mas para aprovechar al máximo! Así que mis mejores deseos para toodas y pásenla de maravilla en las aulas de clases, despues de todo, va a ser un tiempo inolvidable que recordarán con mucho cariño en los próximos años de su vida. Estudien mucho!

Ahora siii, mis excusas, las de siempre...espero puedan perdonarme por la tardanza.! Agradezco nuevamente a las chicas que comentaron el pasado capitulo MIL GRACIAS!

Les dejo el capi. Espero les agrade y les guste mucho lectoras!

Un beso enormeeeee!

Cuidense y lean mucho!

Con cariño,Gi.

* * *

**INESPERADO**

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada.

-"Fue un mal sueño, fue un mal sueño" – me dije a mi misma tratando de controlar mi respiración acelerada.

Había tenido una pesadilla recientemente y no podía recordar nada, como siempre. Solo algo me despertó, un dolor punzante en mi estomago y una sensación de vacio que me hizo volver repentinamente a la consciencia. Vagas imágenes venían a mi mente, lo cual me convenció de que realmente había estado soñando. Intenté recodarlo mientras daba un largo bostezo, estiré los brazos y me desperecé haciendo que las suaves sábanas se rodaran por mi cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo un segundo mas giré mi rostro a un lado y lo miré, allí estaba, mi única y verdadera realidad, dormido y relajado, más que otras veces. Me olvidé de la terrible pesadilla y tan fácil como si acabara de pasar, recordé la noche anterior. Definitivamente lo había disfrutado mucho mas, no sabía si era porque ya conocía el mecanismo de nuestros cuerpos a la perfección pero esta vez fue mejor. Jake y yo conectamos con tanta facilidad que no necesitamos decir mucho más de lo que nuestros cuerpos exigían a gritos, todo sucedió tan natural, con tanta pasión e intensidad. Esta vez lo viví y lo sentí a plenitud, tuve el control de mi misma, de mi cuerpo y también del de Jake, quien dejó complacido que me adueñara de ese momento. ¿Feliz?, no. Tal vez, maravillosamente feliz, ese era el término apropiado para como me sentí, ¡Mi noche! y lo disfruté al máximo con él y no es que menospreciara mi primera vez, esa definitivamente fue la primera y poseía un significado único y tan profundo en mi alma, grabado en mi cuerpo y muy bien resguardado en mi memoria, que nunca olvidaría.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo.

Sin moverme demasiado tomé la sábana por un lado y cubrí a Jake hasta la espalda para protegerlo del frio de la mañana. Estaba boca abajo, con el rostro hacia mí y con sus brazos bajo la almohada, le gustaba dormir en esa posición, claro, si no estaba abrazándome. En algún momento en la madrugada sentí que se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, al regresar, me besó con cuidado en el hombro y volvió a dormirse enseguida muy pegado a mi. A veces me preguntaba si él soñaba y si lo hacía ¿entonces con quien? O ¿con qué? ¿Acaso nunca tenía pesadillas? ¿O simplemente soñaba con lindas imágenes y colores sin sentido? Me surgió la curiosidad de saber si yo estaba presente en algunos, porque para mí, Jake era dueño de los míos, aunque también se tratara de pesadillas. Así como tenía buenos sueños en los que en su mayoría me encontraba junto a él y podía vernos sonreír muy felices, también tenía unos muy malos que ni me atrevía siquiera recordar por temor a que pudieran dañarme demasiado. Los sueños no eran muy distintos a mi realidad.

Di un respiro larga y pausadamente esperando que el aire puro me librara de esos pensamientos que quería alejar de mi mente pero mi agudo olfato captó otro olor en el aire, uno familiar. Oxido y sal, tal vez no tanto oxido, esta era diferente. Entorné los ojos y busqué desesperadamente el lugar del cual provenía, me giré hacia Jake inspeccionándolo con la mirada pero él parecía estar tranquilo y bien, fruncí el ceño confundida antes de darme cuanta que ese olor, esa aroma a sangre, provenía de mí. Automáticamente mis ojos se fueron hasta las sábanas buscando el fuerte color rojo entre ellas, pero allí no había nada, aunque seguía ahí. Respiré con calma escuchando los latidos de mi corazón – "pum pum pum"- Hice un reconocimiento de mi cuerpo, no sentía dolor ni ardor en ninguna parte, tampoco había manifestaciones de alguna herida localizada. Sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer metí una de mis manos por debajo de la manta, recorrí mi estomago, mi vientre y luego con un pulso que no podía controlar en mi mano, toqué mi entrepierna y palpé exactamente donde sabía que podía estar.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza.

Aquella sensación viscosa que atraparon mis dedos fue suficiente para que comenzara a ponerme tan nerviosa como dos noches atrás. De acuerdo, era sangre, pero si muy bien sabía ésta sangre que estaba tocando podría ser igual a la que acostumbraba a beber, la de los animales, que no se podía comparar con la que había probado de Jake, arrugué el gesto. Que diferente se sentía…. – "¿Qué demonios?" – pensé. Saqué mi mano debajo de la sábana y observé mis dedos con impresión. Era poca, pero definitivamente lo era, era sangre. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue si en algún momento mientras estuve con Jake me había lastimado, eso era improbable… aunque tal vez no me haya dado cuenta… No, Jake no me había hecho daño, estaba segura. Intenté dar con más explicaciones o algún motivo por el cual estuviera sangrando…pero evitaba pensar en algo en específico.

-"Sangre: Fluido que circula por capilares, venas y arterias de organismos vertebrados e invertebrados. Comprende una parte líquida llamada plasma y otra de elementos figurados compuesta por glóbulos rojos y blancos, plaquetas, etcétera…" – Me dije a mi misma buscando una solución a mi estúpido problema para aceptar lo que ya sabía – La sangre que tenía en mis dedos era extrañamente babosa y algo blanquecina lo cual es típico cuando…se desprende el tejido del útero, un diminuto…un ovulo no fertilizado abandona el ovario y esto va acompañado por…Sangre y otros componentes lo cual se le conoce como ciclo… - "Si, Renesmee" – reconocí casi con nauseas – Ciclo menstrual.

-Oh, no – dije con un hilo de voz.

Me mordí el labio inferior con frustración.

-Jake – le llamé en voz baja.

Él no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

-J-Jacob – Titubeé de nuevo observando el rostro de mi novio sumergido en un profundo letargo.

No hubo respuesta.

Pensé rápido. Jake estaba demasiado agotado e inmerso en sus sueños, pero la verdad era que tampoco quería que lo supiera. Me producía mucha vergüenza nada mas pensar en decirle… - "Jake tengo mi menstruación, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – Por supuesto que no, cuestión de mujeres, debía resolverlo yo misma. Enrollé la manta alrededor de mi cuerpo y bajé de la cama en sumo silencio mientras le lanzaba un vistazo al lobo para cerciorarme de que seguía dormido y corrí al baño con meticulosidad tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento. Cuando estuve dentro cerré la puerta con cuidado, tiré la manta al suelo y di un salto a la ducha mientras giraba la llave del agua, la cual cayó en mi rostro golpeándome con toda la saña de un montón de dagas de hielo.

-Agh – me quejé cubriéndome el torso con los brazos.

Deseé en ese instante no haber dejado mi teléfono celular en casa de Tanya, me hubiera gustado llamar a Bella y decírselo. ¿Cómo lo habría tomado? – ¡Oh, mi niña, mi bebé! – seguro habría dicho Esme. Mamá era distinta, estaba casi segura que no se hubiera puesto melancólica ni a decir cosas que me habrían hecho sonrojar, cosas como – "Ya mi niña es una mujer" – "Si, Black fue el culpable de ello, pero desde mucho antes" – casi escuché a papá decir eso. Sonreí para mis adentros. Tal vez si nunca me fuera ido con él, mi primer periodo lo habría tenido en casa, estando mi madre allí, por lo menos hubiera pensado que hacer mucho mas rápido que yo – "Ven aquí, toma esto, haz aquello, de esta manera, ¿todo bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Llamaré a Carlisle, voy a hacerte un té, vete a la cama" – Tantas cosas que necesitaba escucharle decir. Mamá…como la extrañaba, la necesitaba justo ahora.

Lamentablemente no estaba mi madre ni sus alentadoras palabras para hacerme sentir bien, solo Jake y yo en el baño y con mucho miedo de lo que me estaba pasando. Como todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en mi vida desde que naci ha sido prácticamente una vorágine de sucesos inesperados y turbulentos, los Vulturi, mi crecimiento acelerado, mi hermosa etapa con Jake, A Ka'Wi, la huida de casa, cuando casi mato a la razón de mi vida, luego mi maravillosa primera vez y ahora mi menstruación, no era precisamente algo preocupante. ¡Todo esto en cinco años! Una niña normal no lo habría soportado, pero eso no era un indicativo de que yo era fuerte sino mas bien algo…rara. A esa edad, una niñita "normal" se estaría preocupando por vestir muñecas y no por su novio licántropo y su antiguo tío abuelo asesino, mucho menos por un proceso de fertilidad sucediendo en su cuerpo, el período menstrual.

Parpadeé.

Fertilidad… Abrí la boca como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento. Desde luego que lo era, pero no un descubrimiento, era una "gran" y verdadera realidad. Fértil, ¿como no lo pensé antes? ¿No se suponía que esto era lo que mas estaba esperando? Empecé a sentir miedo por lo que mi mente maquinaba, le temía a mis propios pensamientos, todos girando en torno a una sola cosa. Si bien lo había deseado con toda mi alma, la menstruación, no dejaba de producirme cierto desasosiego. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si Jake llegara a morir en ese enfrentamiento? ¿A mi y a mi bebé? A su pequeña Renesmee… Jake no iba a cambiar de idea, estaba decidido a dar su vida por la tranquilidad del pueblo, por mi seguridad… y A Ka'Wi lo quería muerto.

Entonces, algo que no tenía previsto que pasara después de estos días tan felices, simplemente sucedió. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y la sensación de vacio envolvió mi pecho como brazas de fuego. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y la presioné fuerte entre mis dedos. Maldito dolor estúpido.

-Ahh – protesté entre dientes.

Después de unos minutos ya no podía soportar los dolores en la parte baja de mi estomago y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos imparables. Lloré. Lo hice en silencio drenando esa presión en mi pecho que había querido disimular muy bien los últimos días, ese dolor escondido pero flameante que me destruía poco a poco el corazón, el alma, la vida. Recordé que Jake seguía afuera, dormido y vivo. Otra vez, tomé la decisión de no engañarme ciegamente, el anciano quería a mi Jake. Era morir o ver morir a su familia entera, pero yo estaría a salvo, como él mismo había dicho con una expresión de alivio en su rostro, con mi familia. Quizá por eso arriesgaría su vida, yo iba a estar "bien…" No quería quedarme sola, pero no es lo mismo decir "sola" a quedarme realmente sola sin "él," eso me daba muchísimo miedo. Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

¿Hasta que punto de la desesperación se puede llegar como para querer hacer tales cosas? ¿El amor tiene la culpa? ¿O simplemente podría ser un instinto de supervivencia que nos obliga a encontrar un mecanismo de defensa? Mi mecanismo era bastante inteligente, quedar embarazada bastaría para lograr que se quedara conmigo ¿pero era suficiente? De cualquier forma mi hijo no crecería sin su padre, sin su cariño, sin su protección y cuidados. Poco a poco me fui desprendiendo de la idea de embarazarme, dar a luz a un hijo suyo solo me convertiría en una madre feliz pero incompleta aún teniendo a su pequeña Renesmee. No estaba lista para dejarlo ir, no estaba lista para perderlo, no estaba lista para vivir sin él, mucho menos iba a poder estarlo como para cuidar de un bebé yo sola. ¿Tendría ayuda? Si, claro que la tendría pero… ¿Acaso era suficiente? Por supuesto que no…

Sollocé.

Al terminar con mi baño, salí de la ducha con piernas temblorosas mientras tomaba la manta del suelo para cubrirme de nuevo el cuerpo con ella. Seguiría sangrando por unos días más, lo cual me preocupaba enormemente, aunque era poco probable que durara mas de dos o tres días, lo cual era normal en el primer mes, así que lo mejor era buscar algo para evitar manchar las pocas sábanas de la cama y lo mas importante de todo, para que Jake no se diera cuenta. Esperé inmóvil unos segundos mientras pensaba que hacer, lo único que tenía a la mano estaba alrededor de mí, eso serviría hasta que se me ocurriera otra cosa.

Luego de unos minutos de ingenio, eché un último vistazo a mi "protección" no muy convencida. Mi método fue algo útil ya que la parte mas gruesa de la manta, la que había usado, no permitiría que ocurriera un accidente visible, pero no quería correr el riesgo. Decidí salir de la habitación de baño e igual de nerviosa que antes abrí la puerta. Mis ojos captaron la mirada de Jake al instante.

-Hola – dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Él me sonrió a la vez.

-Hola.

Caminé hacia la cama como si me estuviese dirigiendo a la guillotina, totalmente angustiada y con la expresión desencajada. Al llegar, me incliné un poco y le di un corto beso en los labios, eso me pareció más extraño a mí que a él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si – dije subiendo a la cama – ¿Y tú?

-Si – contestó mirándome a los ojos.

Me recosté a su lado, no tan cerca y me cubrí con la otra sábana, además de la que ya tenía encima. Jake me observó hacer todo eso y luego como si no hubiera actuado extraño, se rodó hacia mí pasando su brazo por mi abdomen. Mis dedos atraparon su antebrazo con el disimulo de una caricia pues sabia hasta donde podían llegar aquella mano. Él no pareció notarlo así que me relajé por un segundo y respiré profundo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el baño? – preguntó acariciándome la mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco.

-Ehh…estaba dándome una ducha.

-Si lo sé – dijo en voz baja.

-El agua esta fría, me cuesta mojarme con rapidez.

Eso no lo convenció.

-Pensé que eso no lo sentías.

-Si, es cierto – dije tragando saliva – Es que…bueno ya sabes…nosotras las mujeres somos mas…flemáticas en este asunto.

-Ujum – dijo besando mi mejilla – Que rico hueles – añadió.

Cerré los ojos más nerviosa que antes y dejé un poco incómoda que me besara. Aprisionó mis labios con suavidad en su boca, muy dulce como siempre, pero no me sentí como las otras veces, deseosa y urgida por el momento. Esto me estaba asustando, sin embargo, subí mi mano hacia su mejilla y lo toqué.

-¿Oye, tienes hambre? – preguntó dejando mi boca libre.

-Si – respondí evitando esos ojos oscuros que buscaban dentro de mi algún indicio, una sospecha. Jake era muy observador.

Comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello.

-Sabes, estaba pensando que tal vez…podríamos ir… de caza – dijo con cautela sin perder de vista mi expresión – ¿Que dices? ¿Te gustaría?

Parpadeé.

-No – dije tajante y fría.

Jake frunció el ceño sorprendido por mi respuesta pero continuó.

-Intentémoslo amor, solo probemos si…

-No quiero ir de caza.

-Está bien – musitó al instante.

-No quiero hacerlo Jake – dije mientras mi respiración aumentaba de ritmo.

-De acuerdo, no lo haremos – se tornó precavido y algo nervioso.

-¿Por que quieres hacer esto? – Pregunté con la voz contenida – Yo no quiero Jake… ¡No quiero!

Jake se sobresaltó pero asintió con rapidez sin atreverse a decir lo contrario.

-Lo siento – dijo separándose de mi.

Respiré varias veces mientras me daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba nerviosa por todo lo que me estaba sucediendo pero Jake no tenía la culpa, Maldita sea. Giré el rostro hacia su dirección con vergüenza, él solo observaba sus manos.

-Jake…cuanto lo siento – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Lo siento de veras.

Me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y pude ver que en su rostro se dibujó la duda y también la tristeza. Sin pensarlo me abrazó.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo, tranquila.

Asentí con pesadumbre derramando lágrimas en su hombro.

-No llores – me pidió.

Esta vez fui yo la que busqué sus labios.

-Te prometo que lo voy a intentar – dije buscando aire entre mi boca y la suya.

-Eso, juntos lo haremos.

Otra vez volvía a decir "juntos." ¿Juntos por cuanto tiempo? No era precisamente la palabra que mas me gustaba oír ahora, no era justo que Jake me dijera eso pero lo abracé más fuerte.

-Quédate en la cama, te traeré el desayuno – dijo con suavidad besando mi frente.

-Gracias.

Lo vi levantarse dejando su divino aroma en las sábanas que arrojó a un lado, las tomé y me cubrí también inspirando el rico olor para calmarme. Jake se metió en el baño y allí estuvo por unos minutos mientras yo escuchaba como las gotas de agua se discurrían por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo.

Cerré los ojos.

Me quedé muy quieta mientras esperaba que él saliera de la ducha pero al parecer también estaba pensando en "algunas cosas" bajo el agua, porque duró mucho más tiempo de lo que acostumbraba, y no podía darme la excusa de que eran cosas de mujeres. De acuerdo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero nunca fue mi intención herirlo ni decir tales cosas ni decirlo como lo había hecho, no fue el mejor "buenos días" para él. Pasamos una noche estupenda, maravillosa, pero se arruinó por completo al ver esa sangre recorrer mis piernas, mi golpe de vida, una bofetada del destino. ¡Maldita sea! se suponía que nada sería así. Todo por el maldito infeliz del anciano…me las pagaría bien caro, si no moría allí, entonces le daría caza hasta acabarlo con mis propias manos.

-Lo juro – dije en voz casi audible inflándome de odio como un globo.

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse seguido de los pasos de Jake.

-En serio está helada – dijo.

-Te lo dije – murmuré.

Sonrió y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Sigues con sueño? –preguntó.

-No. Bueno…no mucho – respondí.

-¿Tu?

-Probablemente después del almuerzo - dijo pensativo.

Reímos al unísono.

Jake salió de la habitación después de lanzarme un beso. Al poco rato llegó con mi desayuno en sus manos. Sándwich.

-Gracias – dije incorporándome en la cama.

El lobo se sentó a mi lado sin despegar la mirada de mí. Me ponía tan nerviosa, ojalá no se diera cuenta de nada porque no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones y estaba segurísima que él las querría. Ahora parecía que todo me molestaba y no terminaba de digerir lo de mi menstruación. Lo del tema de la caza me incomodaba de sobremanera pero mi reacción había sido si no demasiado exagerada por lo menos muy desagradable. Le sonreí mientras masticaba un pedazo de mi sándwich, me devolvió la sonrisa pero bajó la mirada, eso significaba que se sentía inseguro.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté engullendo.

Jake alzó la vista.

-No – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero te quería hacer esa pregunta a ti.

-Escucha, no pasa nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo me siento un poco cansada y tuve un mal sueño. Eso es todo – lo atajé.

Él Parpadeó.

-¿Que soñaste?

-No lo recuerdo – dije.

Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Siento haberte dicho lo de ir de caza.

Se veía avergonzado. Me sentí lo peor del mundo.

-Jake, está bien. Olvídalo, no pasa nada.

Me acerqué para darle un beso pero en el movimiento sentí que algo bajó con fuerza por mi útero. Me quedé paralizada.

-¿Que? – preguntó echándose hacia atrás para verme mejor.

-Nada. Voy al baño. – dije ya bajando de la cama.

Esta vez corrí y cerré la puerta de un manotazo.

Al poco rato salí de allí un poco débil. Jake alzó la mirada con preocupación dando un suspiro de alivio al verme salir, todo había sido un desastre allí dentro, afuera, la cosa estaba igual de tensa. Ya quería que se acabara todo. Caminé hacia él con decisión y como si no hubiese pasado nada besé su frente y subí a la cama de nuevo. Él me siguió con la mirada.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Lo sabía. No podía esquivar sus preguntas.

-Si – mentí aprovechando la oportunidad – Me duele el estomago – resolví.

-¿Crees que haya sido el sándwich? – dijo preocupado.

Miré el plato que tenía a un lado aún con la mitad del emparedado.

-No. Pudo haber sido otra cosa, no lo sé, tal vez sea una infección intestinal – musité poniendo las manos en mi estomago fingiendo tener dolor.

-¿Infección intestinal? – Preguntó – Iré a la ciudad – añadió levantándose.

-¡No!

-Necesitas medicamentos.

-No, no los necesito – señalé.

-Pero…

-Esta vez no encontrarás en bolsas de mercado medicamentos para infecciones – dije para hacerlo entrara en razón.

Jake dejó caer sus hombros decepcionado.

-¿Qué hago? – dijo con expresión de angustia.

-Quédate aquí – le pedí – No me dejes sola.

A juzgar por su expresión entendió más de un significado de mis palabras.

-Pero si empeoras iré a robar una farmacia. – dijo con determinación.

Sonreí.

-No será necesario. Estaré bien.

Jake se acercó y me abrazó.

-Lo siento tanto amor, por todo lo que te está pasando.

-Jake, no de nuevo ¿sí? – Dije con cansancio - No entiendo por qué tienes que estar lamentándote siempre por todo. Las cosas son así, esto fue lo que decidimos y hay que enfrentarlo, ya no podemos echarnos parar atrás.

-Lo sé…

Entonces bajó la vista dolido.

-Lo siento – dije – No quería decirte esto así…

-No, está bien…es verdad lo que dices.

Comencé a sentirme realmente mal, pero más de lo que acababa de hacer a Jake que de por mi cuerpo.

-Yo…me voy a recostar de nuevo. Me siento mal – dije buscando las almohadas.

-Ness – dijo Jake haciendo ademán de agarrarme.

-Quédate cerca de mí – le pedí dejándome llevar por el dolor en mi pecho.

-Sí, estoy aquí amor.

Jake me cubrió con las demás mantas y luego se acostó a mi lado.

-Jake yo…

Él me miró.

-Yo… tengo que decirte algo…

-Claro, dime.

Tragué saliva.

-Yo…

Esperé.

No podía decírselo, no querían salir las palabras de mi boca.

-¿Si?

-Te amo…yo te amo demasiado.

-Nessie – dijo Jake envolviéndome ma fuerte entre sus brazos – Yo también mi amor.

Solté un sollozo.

-Perdóname por ser así…es que creí que podía olvidar todo, y lo hice, anoche lo hice, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo, lo siento…

Él besó mi frente.

-Lo peor de todo es que…si podemos hacer algo, hay una solución Jake.

-Nessie no…

-Si tan solo pudieras…

-Ese es el problema Ness, no puedo – Me interrumpió.

-Claro que puedes – dije con voz débil.

Jake dio un suspiro de agonía.

-Yo también pensé que podía olvidarlo, pero…tengo miedo.

-Lo sé.

-Temo por ti Nessie – admitió con la voz contenida.

-Yo estaré bien, si tú estás con…

Hice silencio.

Jake esperó que siguiera hablando pero en vista de que no lo hice…

-Que pas…

-¡Shh! - Lo acallé – Escucha.

Se oía lejos, pero se acercaba más y más como el trayecto de una bala atravesando el aire. Me levanté con suavidad de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana, afuera solo veía árboles y el sonido de las hojas rozándose entre sí.

-Alguien viene – dije con temor girándome para ver a Jake.

Me sobresalté.

El enorme lobo color canela clavó sus ojos en mí dándome la más clara advertencia de silencio. ¿En qué momento se había convertido? Asentí conteniendo la respiración mientras volvía la mirada hacia la ventana. Alguien se acercaba a la casa como si supiera con seguridad que estábamos allí. ¿Era nuestro final? Me acerqué a Jake y subí mi mano hasta su gran hocico enterrando los dedos en su melena, no sabía qué hacer, solo quería estará muy cerca de él.

* * *

**PD: ¿Quien no recuerda con ligera incomodidad su primera menstruación? Mmm, yo si...**

**Besossss, nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Bye byeee!**


	45. Chapter 015

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la misma.**

**-Gi-**

* * *

Holaaaaaa mis niñasssss espero todas estén bien!

Saludos a las nuevas lectoras Alice V Greene Masen Cullen y PaaOo  que se nos unieron a **Atardecer **un millon de gracias! Como siempre y cadaaa vez, agradezcoo a toodas mis lectoras por comentar fielmente cada capi.. Saben quienes son! UN BESOOO Y UN ABRAZOO!

Espero que les gusteee y lo disfruten niñas!

Con Cariño, Gi

Bajo una lluvia infernal azotando mi Caracas...

* * *

**NOTICIAS DE CASA**

Nos sumimos en un silencio expectante.

Lo que fuera o quien fuera, parecía que tenía muy claro que nos encontrábamos en la casa pues venía en línea recta hacia nosotros. –"Te estaba esperando maldito" – pensé. Lo escuché atravesar los árboles como una bala en el aire aproximándose con disposición. Solté las sábanas dejándolas en el suelo sin importar si Jake me estaba viendo o no, en momentos así, en los que se teme por la vida de alguien o de uno mismo, no se puede andar con preocupaciones de otro tipo, sino las que realmente importan. Me vestí usando lo primero que encontré en el suelo, debía estar preparada para luchar o lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, un jean y una camiseta cómoda era suficiente para mí.

Aparté los ojos de la ventana y lo miré.

-Estoy lista – dije con la voz ronca pero con decisión.

Jake giró su rostro lobuno hacia mí y asintió una sola vez fijando la mirada de nuevo en la puerta de la casa. ¡Demonios! Esperaba que Jake comprendiera el significado de esas palabras porque no tenía nada que ver con que ya estuviera vestida. Cuando estuve a su lado pasé mis dedos masajeándole el cuello de a través de su melena, estaba calmado, pero emitía suaves rugidos que ni el más sosegado ser humano podría ignorar.

De un momento a otro, se levantó del suelo y se irguió alargando las patas por completo. Desvié el rostro hacia él evitando preguntar, mi expresión y los latidos de mi corazón acelerados lo decían todo. Aunque había algo que se me hacía muy raro, su posición no era de ataque, más bien parecía estar concentrado en los movimientos de ese alguien que se acercaba y demasiado concentrado, pues sus ojos estaban clavados hacia al frente en algún lugar fijo de la puerta.

Un ladrido suyo, bastante estruendoso, me hizo sobresaltar.

-Jake – dije frunciendo el ceño – ¿Qué haces?

Su ladrido no me aterrorizó. Lo había escuchado otras veces ladrar en forma defensiva – "No te me acerques" - conocía sus ladridos de advertencia –"No me hagas enojar" – los cuales eran muy secos y acompañados por el resonar casi metálico de un montón de dientes filosos, pero me extrañé cuando el licántropo comenzó a mover la cola totalmente animado. Agucé mi olfato movida por la curiosidad y el deseo de saber realmente quien era el que venía hacia la casa, del que supuse que en verdad era. Inspiré profundo atrayendo ese aroma del bosque sin perder de vista a Jake que parecía explotar de la emoción. Una mezcla de moho, tierra húmeda... y almizcle. Sin ese olor untuoso e intenso hubiera jurado que mis sentidos fallaban pues lo que más se acercaba a ese aroma era Jake, pero solo podía pertenecerle a…

-No puede ser – dije llena de sorpresa.

Jake volvió a ladrar de emoción.

-No puede ser – repetí sonriendo.

Un aullido ensordecedor proveniente del bosque me sacó de mi sorpresa mientras que otra respuesta por parte de Jake casi me obligó a taparme los oídos. Era el saludo oficial de los hermanos, el de la manada y sobretodo el de ese par. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí por completo temiendo que fuera muy pequeña para Jake, pero no fue así, mi lobo salió corriendo agradecido por mi acción pero se detuvo en seco en el porche sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

-¿Que sucede Jake? –pregunté acercándome a él.

Jake gimió agachando su enorme cabeza hasta la madera del suelo.

-¿Jacob?

En fracciones de segundos comencé a sentirme nerviosa y preocupada. Me incliné a su lado, a la altura de su cabeza buscando alguna respuesta, ante tal sumisión, que pudieran darme sus ojos pero por mas que intenté que me mirara se rehusó. El lobo soltó un lamento petrificante acompañado por otro aullido de Leah procedente del bosque. Le acaricié el lomo con suavidad.

-Me estas asustando Jake.

Temblé.

A medida que la escuchaba acercarse veía que Jake se descomponía mas en pedazos frente a mí, estaba sufriendo por algún motivo, algo que la chica le estaba mostrando y lo único que yo podía hacer era esperar mientras lo consolaba con mi brazo alrededor su cuello.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo – dije cerrando mis dedos en el pelo que colgaba tras sus orejas.

Mi pobre Jake terminó por desplomarse a mi lado, sin fuerzas, cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus patas. Era doloroso verlo así, y desesperante. Me senté muy cerca de él y lo abracé muy fuerte apoyando mi cabeza sobre su lomo tembloroso, tiritaba como si tuviera fiebre o algo así, y de su pecho salían penosos gemidos y alaridos de dolor. No me quedaba más remedio que esperar que Leah terminara de acercarse a la casa.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin escuché como las patas de la loba pisaban las hojas del prado. Jake alzó la vista y se levantó del suelo con lentitud, me quedé paralizada al ver su rostro, parecía enfermo y como si tuviera…mil años. Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Dio unos pasos sin despegarse demasiado de mi y observó a unos cuantos metros donde una Leah sumisa y nerviosa caminaba dando pasos torpes y pausados hasta que se detuvo justo frente a él. Fue una escena triste y muy incomoda de ver, se sostuvieron la mirada por un corto tiempo y luego, como un cachorro indefenso, Leah inclinó la cabeza hasta el suelo respondiendo a la severa mirada de su alfa.

Ella gimió.

Me llevé una mano a la frente totalmente confundida y nerviosa. Ni siquiera podía emitir palabra alguna, solo los miraba ahogando las palabras que querían salir de mi boca. Pensé en todos en ese instante, Billy, sus hermanas, Sophi, Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, los chicos…Traté de no imaginar la terrible noticia que había traído Leah y que logró poner a Jake de esa manera. Por un instante pensé también en mi familia, en mis padres, Rosie, Alice, Esme y los demás…

Tragué con dificultad.

Pensé que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, así que me aparté de Jake y caminé hasta la casa donde luego me puse a caminar con angustia de un lado a otro esperando que terminaran su conversación. Tardaron menos de lo que pensé, en cuestión de minutos los vi separarse pero Jake no venía hacia la casa como lo estaba haciendo Leah, él volvió el rostro buscándome con sus ojos apagados.

Lo interrogué con la mirada.

Leah pasó frente a mí con la cabeza gacha y la cola entre las patas, me distrajo su enorme silueta y su rostro lleno de pena y tristeza, cuando pasó junto a mi alcé una mano y toqué la melena de su espalda para consolarla. Nunca lo había hecho, su pelaje era distinto, más suave y sin tantos nudos, emitía un brillo espectacular y con ese aroma, ese que desprende la tierra cuando cesa la lluvia con el suave detalle de las flores…La loba era sencillamente majestuosa y me atrevería a decir, celestial, por el aura que resaltaba a su alrededor. Ella me miró al contacto algo sorprendida.

-Date una ducha, ahora te haré algo de comer – dije.

Leah volvió la mirada a la habitación y siguió caminando. Tan pronto como ella estuvo dentro salí corriendo de nuevo fuera de la casa para encontrarme con Jake. Me esperaba sentado cerca de los árboles.

-¿A donde vas? – dije aproximándome a él.

Jake me devolvió la mirada.

-Entiendo que quieres estar solo pero…

Me detuve a un paso de él respirando seguido varias veces para llenar mis pulmones de aire.

-No me dejes por mucho tiempo.

Jake inclinó su cabeza hacia mí para que lo acariciara. Subí mi mano y enterré mis dedos en su cuello.

-Te quiero de vuelta. Te necesito – le dije con seriedad.

Jake sacudió la cabeza en forma amistosa, eso quería decir que regresaría. Me sentí aliviada.

-Te amo – dije cerca de su oído poniendo mis labios en su frente peluda dándole un beso.

Jake emitió un leve gemido desde su pecho.

-Te esperaré despierta – dije comenzando a alejarme de él – Pero no tardes.

Jake empezó a correr hacia la espesura marcando sus grandes huellas en la tierra y dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Volví sobre mis pies con la mirada gacha y con una presión en el pecho, como un presentimiento extraño, una sensación de incertidumbre. ¿A dónde irá Jake? No quería imaginarlo, ni siquiera saberlo. Entré a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mi aún con la mente fija en mi novio, pero un sollozo cercano y conocido atrajo mi atención.

-Leah – dije corriendo hacia la habitación.

La encontré en un rincón al lado de la cama, acurrucada, con sus brazos alrededor las rodillas y todo su cabello, mas largo de lo normal, caía enmarañado sobre su rostro. Acababa de salir de fase por lo q estaba completamente desnuda.

Me acuclillé frente a la chica tocando su brazo, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Que sucede? – Incliné mi cabeza a un lado para ver su rostro – Estoy muy asustada. Dime que pasa, por favor – le pedí.

La pobre no podía parar de gimotear.

-Está bien – le di unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda – Llora todo lo que quieras, hace bien.

Terminó de cubrirse la cara con su brazo sumiéndose en un llanto incontrolable. ¿Debía pensar lo peor? Por el estado en que estaba la chica, algo terrible había sucedido. Me levanté de su lado con la intención de dejarla a solas pero antes de salir de la habitación, Leah habló con la voz gruesa y seca a través de sus brazos.

- Alan está muerto – Sollozó – Está muerto y yo…n-no pude hacer…nada.

Sentí como si alguien me fuera propinado un golpe en el estomago.

-Oh, no – me lamenté buscando apoyo.

Me senté lentamente en la cama totalmente horrorizada.

-¿Q-quien fue? – dije entrecortadamente intuyendo la respuesta.

Leah tomó aire varias veces antes de hablar.

-El anciano – murmuró con la voz cargada de odio.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se me vino a la mente el único recuerdo que conservaba de Alan, pero no de su rostro, sino de su forma lobuna. Era un cachorro, un pequeño apenas de doce años o algo así, era color marrón, lo que podía recordar del día en que lo conocí, de una manera no tan peculiar, fue cuando bajé a la Push a despedirme de Jake antes de partir a Denali para la boda de Kate y Garrett, una imagen clara de el único lobo que no quería atacarme. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo, su cara de niño inocente, le habría querido agradecer por haber auxiliado a Jake y a Leah cuando regresaron heridos. Era una terrible perdida para la tribu y la manada, para la familia y para Jake.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en A Ka'Wi y su advertencia. Se trataba de una simple pero trágica advertencia lo que el anciano hizo, era un aviso para todos y más para Jake, para que supiera que estaba esperándolo y que se encontraba mas cerca de todos de lo que realmente maginábamos o de lo que ellos imaginaban, porque yo si sabía donde podía encontrar al maldito.

-Lo siento – fue lo que pude decir – Lo siento tanto.

Me salí de la habitación sin poder tampoco contener el llanto. Me dejé caer en el sofá con el rostro cubierto por mis manos sintiéndome demasiado triste y asustada. Ahora entendía por qué Jake había reaccionado de esa forma, desde luego era una noticia espantosa para él, después de todo, ese chico también era su hermano, miembro de la tribu y de la familia. En los lobos, el infinito e irrompible sentimiento de hermanos era la única razón por la que desde el comienzo de la vida, estos animales, crecían juntos en manada. Como lo había visto otras veces, los lobos eran caracterizados por ese peculiar en específico, la lealtad. Esa conexión era tan fuerte que ellos podían ser capaces de oír sus pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia, dejar un rastro irreconocible para otra especie e incluso marcar a una persona. Perder a un miembro de la manada, para ellos, era como perder la mitad de su cuerpo, sin mencionar lo duro que resultaría desprenderse de esas fracciones en su mente.

Estuve paralizada por un aproximado de media hora mientras lágrimas silenciosas recorrían mis mejillas. Leah, estaba en la ducha y la podía escuchar sollozar haciéndome querer llorar a mí también, era triste imaginar una escena en la que ella ve a ese chico morir sin poder hacer nada. Pobre Alan, pobre de su familia…volví a pensar en Jake sin poderlo evitar ¿A dónde habrá ido? No podía saber si estaba cerca pues no escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo la brisa moviendo las copas de los árboles y las ramas, los animales que pasaban por allí, pero de Jake, nada. Caminé a la cocina dispuesta a ocupar mi mente en el almuerzo, no tenía hambre pero Leah de seguro que si.

Corté en rodajas los tomates y el pepino y luego me encargué de la carne. Al poco rato, Leah salió de la habitación con paso lento y con la mirada perdida, parecía distante, como si estuviera allí en ese momento pero a la vez en otro lugar. Me detuve para mirarla.

Se apoyó de la barra de la cocina sin alzar la vista. Tenía los ojos hinchados y un aspecto terrible.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunté en voz baja – Estará lista pronto – añadí señalando la carne.

Carraspeó.

-Comer es lo único que hacemos bien los lobos – dijo sin expresión en el rostro.

Guardé silencio.

-Eso y dormir y… también hacer nuestras malditas necesidades como los animales que somos – señaló con cierta hostilidad.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté con cautela.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es que creo que…no somos lo suficientemente humanos – La chica carecía de expresión y su voz era sombría - No merecemos…estar en este mundo con los demás.

Lo pensé por unos segundos.

-Si. Tienes razón, yo también pensaba eso.

Rio con ironía.

-No hablaba de los vampiros pero si te quieres unir a mis pensamientos, está bien.

-Es que ese es el punto, no soy ni vampira ni humana, solo algo con mucho de los dos – musité.

Leah no respondió.

Seguí en lo mío sin atreverme a decir nada más. Leah estaba lo suficientemente inmersa en sus reflexiones como para que además yo tuviera que darle algo mas en que pensar, pero su comentario me había llamado la atención.

-Ustedes son los protectores de ese pueblo. Lo han hecho por…décadas – dije pensando que quizá fuera mas que eso. Lo pensé mejor - Siglos – agregué.

Leah arrugó el gesto.

-No creo que eso haya servido de algo.

-Yo si.

Leah alzó la vista y me miró.

-Tu tienes cinco años – recalcó señalándome con el dedo.

-Está bien, no he vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero tu tampoco.

Asintió con naturalidad.

-Es cierto – coincidió.

Removí la carne la cual soltó humaradas blancas en forma ascendente expidiendo un rico olor.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no han hecho bien su labor? – Pregunté – Quiero decir, proteger a la tribu y al pueblo.

Lo sopesó.

-Dejaron vivo a ese maldito anciano, eso es suficiente como para ser despreciables animales dominados por sus conductas inclinadas hacia los abstractos y estúpidos pensamientos del espíritu.

Alcé una ceja.

-No importa – dijo al notar mi expresión de confusión.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Leah.

-Lo se, eres demasiado inteligente.

Bajé la vista.

-Taha Aki actuó de buena fe con su hermano, lo perdonó dejándolo vivir – continué.

Leah golpeó la barra con el puño de su mano haciéndome sobresaltar.

-Pues lo fuera dejado pudrirse - dijo con los ojos desorbitados por el odio.

La miré fijamente con el corazón agitado.

-¡Ellos son los únicos culpables de lo que nos está sucediendo ahora! – Casi gritó – Nos han condenado a todos, a ese chico… a su familia – apartó el cabello de su cara con rabia y me miró – A mi, a Jake incluso a ti Nessie – su labio tembló.

Bajé la mirada escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaron con salirse de mis ojos.

-Lo sabes, maldición – dijo soltando un sollozo – Ese infeliz también está arruinando tu vida.

Era cierto. El anciano había roto cualquier posibilidad de una vida feliz junto al hombre que amaba, así como la oportunidad de tener una familia, hijos que llevaran el apellido Black, la nueva generación de lobos. Leah tenía razón, debieron haber matado al viejo cuando existió la oportunidad en aquel tiempo porque si el no le iba a perdonar la vida a Jake entonces a él tampoco se le debía respeto en ese sentido.

Intenté razonar a pesar del dolor que comencé a sentir en mi pecho.

-Jake está conmigo, está con vida y…

Sollocé.

-Nessie, Jake está decidido. No hay nada que lo pueda hacer cambiar de idea – dijo Leah en tono cansado.

-Tiene que haber una forma Leah, ayúdame por favor – la tomé de las manos sintiéndome repentinamente desesperada – Ayúdame a convencerlo, por favor…

-Nessie…

Ella apretó mis dedos entre sus manos.

-Nessie, eso es lo que quiero. Traté de convencerlo antes pero es muy terco – Leah bufó.

Me sequé las lágrimas.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

Leah lo pensó por unos segundos haciendo que me interesara mas por lo que tenia en mente. Lo que fuera, sería un rayito de esperanza para mi, una luz en medio de toda esta oscuridad.

-Si supiera cuantos son…

-Son cinco con A Ka'Wi – dije al instante.

Leah me miró con fijación.

-¿Como lo sabes? – soltó concentrando toda su atención en mí.

Lo sopesé por un instante. Si le decía a Leah que los había visto y que estaban mas cerca de lo que pensaban, de seguro se irían directo allí arriesgando su vida pero si en verdad tenía algo en mente y funcionaba… Pero y si no…

-Ellos están en la reserva Makah. Los vi hace un tiempo allí así que no se si aún residen en la reserva, pero los aldeanos los aceptaron – me arriesgué.

-¿¡Que! – Gritó - Desgraciados infelices, lo sabía, sabía que eran unos traicioneros mentirosos, les costará caro…ya lo hicieron una vez con Taha Aki, no lo harán de nuevo, no si Jake y yo lo impedimos…

-¡No! – Exclamé separándome de la barra rodeándola con rapidez para llegar hasta ella – Leah ¡cielo santo!, quizás lo hicieron por miedo, ¿y si los amenazaron? – Su rostro se relajó un poco - No te atrevas a decirle a Jake, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo hagas…no tomes esa decisión tan precipitada, ¿tienes un plan no? Entonces veamos que se puede hacer, ya te dije cuantos eran así que ahora dime tú que tienes en mente. No lo arruines ¿quieres?

Me faltaba el aire.

-Nessie simplemente los aceptaron en la reserva y ya. Eso es lo que yo pienso. – dijo con decisión – Y está bien no le diré a Jake, tienes razón.

Suspiré de alivio.

-¿Cual es el plan Leah?

Dudó.

-Eso…te lo diré después.

Fruncí el ceño con desaprobación.

-Dímelo ahora – le exigí – ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-¿Vamos? – Rio con sarcasmo – No linda, tú no entras. Es cosa de lobos.

-¡Maldita sea! otra vez con eso… ¿tú también? – exploté con enfado.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Te di información vital Leah – dije señalándola con el dedo índice – Tengo derecho a participar.

-No hay duda, pero no soy yo la que no te quiere con nosotros, es el jefe – dijo pronunciando su nombre como si fuera un personaje de la realeza.

Me crucé de brazos enfurruñada.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo de él. Con un miembro de la manada muerto no creo que se atreva a negarse…

Leah bajó la mirada hasta sus manos intentando esconder la expresión de tristeza que asomó en su rostro y tan pronto como eso sucedió comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Leah – dije envolviéndola en mis brazos.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en mi cuello. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, por eso me sentía igual de conmovida pues no sabía que decirle, la loba era una chica muy caradura y me sorprendía enormemente que lo estuviera tomando así, tampoco es que era muy fácil ver la muerte de alguien… de un hermano y no haber podido hacer nada al respecto. Leah soltaba sollozos llenos de rabia y pena.

-Tranquila, tranquila.

Sobé su espalda.

-No logré…llegar a…él – gimoteó – Estaba tan cerca….tan cerca Nessie y no pude ayudarlo.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste…

-No, no lo hice. Si lo hubiese hecho él estaría vivo ahora….es que…duele ¡Maldita sea! – su cuerpo se convulsionó con espasmos.

-Oye, cálmate ¿si? – Dije tomándola de los hombros – ¡Mírame!

Ella alzó la vista con ojos enrojecidos e inundados de lágrimas.

-No fue tu culpa – dije acentuando cada palabra con dureza.

La chica desvió la mirada.

-Lo tomó por el cuello, su delgado cuello para esas enormes…fauces…y lo arrojó contra un árbol… un golpe seco fue lo último que escuché en mi mente, luego simplemente… se desvaneció.

Me quedé muda.

-Hasta que el infeliz anciano salió de mi mente y… de mi cuerpo – Su expresión se contorsionó - Y pude pedir ayuda.

Hubo una corta pausa.

-¿Donde estaban? – mi voz se debilitó.

-En el perímetro, como la primera vez….no debí haberlo llevado – se despojó de mis manos y caminó al sofá - Pero él insistió que era su día de guardia asistida y tuve que llevarlo conmigo.

-¿Como la primera vez? – dije confundida.

-Estaba con Jake…

Lo recordé al instante. Fue la misma noche de nuestro regreso de Denali, había ido a verlo a su casa cuando lo encontré tirado en la cama y lleno de vendas por todas partes, una escena que aún recordaba con tormento.

Me estremecí.

-Leah hay que acabar con él – dije repentinamente.

-Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio las dos, sentadas una al lado de la otra, demasiado aturdidas y muy concentradas en nuestros propios pensamientos.

-Tengo miedo – dije con sinceridad.

-Y yo ira – musitó mirando al frente.

Negué con desaprobación.

Leah estaba cegada por el odio, eso no era bueno, la gente no piensa con claridad cuando tiene la cabeza llena de rabia y desprecio, no era para menos, pero no necesitábamos a otro miembro de la manada muerto y menos a Leah la cual se veía muy dispuesta a tomar la primera decisión que se le pasara por la cabeza y lo peor de todo era que ya sabía en dónde estaba A Ka'Wi, no debí habérselo contado…

-Nessie voy a necesitar quedarme aquí por unos días – inquirió pensativa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Todo lo que quieras. Me hará bien que estés aquí…

La miré con timidez y ella respondió a esa mirada con una sonrisa.

-Claro – coincidió –Gracias.

-Por nada.

Suspiré y le devolví la sonrisa.

Terminamos de comer y al poco rato nos vimos sumidas en un silencio total. Leah me ayudó a lavar los platos en silencio mientras yo los guardaba en su lugar.

-Gracias Nessie, no sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien.

Sonreí.

-Por nada y…pues yo tampoco lo sabía – confesé.

-Creo que… me voy a recostar en el sofá, no me siento bien.

Me alarmé.

-¿Que tienes?

-Nada, tranquila…solo que me duele un poco la cabeza Nessie creo que estoy embarazada – dijo colocando su mano en el vientre.

-¡¿Qué? – solté sorprendida.

Ella sonrió a modo de burla.

-Caíste – dijo encaminándose hacia el sofá.

-¡Leah! – reclamé.

Ella siguió riendo pero esa risa no era alegre, más bien apesadumbrada y algo fingida.

-Oye no, espera – me acerqué a ella y la tomé del brazo jalándola hacia la habitación – Descansa en la cama.

Al entrar le di un empujoncito para que subiera de una vez por todas.

-¿Pero y tu y Jake? – Preguntó indecisa – No quiero meterme en una cama de una pareja y menos de una que ha comenzado oficialmente a…

-Oye oye, silencio…

Se carcajeó.

-No digas…esas cosas – dije un poco ruborizada.

Ella se lanzó en la cama con expresión serena como si no le importara lo mucho que me apenaba lo que estuvo a punto de mencionar. Era distinto cuando hablaba de estas cosas con Jake, no me avergonzaba para nada hablar de ello y lo hacíamos como si fuera un tema común, solo que era más…íntimo, lleno de susurros y caricias, pero decírselo a Leah era… extraño y me producía muchísima pena.

-No tienes por qué apenarte – dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando – No estamos hablando de un crimen…y si lo fuera…

Ella sonrió.

-Sería el mejor ¿no? – terminé su frase.

-Exacto.

Me senté al borde de la cama con una extraña sensación en el estomago. Tal vez hablar con Leah, de mujer a mujer me haría bien, me ayudaría a despejar mi mente un poco y era posible que la de ella también. Leah notó al instante que estaba dispuesta a hablar lo que fuera.

-Siento que haya venido arruinarte tu…especie de luna de miel – musitó poniéndose cómoda.

-No…está bien.

-Tenía que venir, él tenía que saberlo – dijo con voz ronca.

Asentí.

-¿Como nos encontraste? – Pregunté con curiosidad – ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Ella me miró como si fuera demasiado obvio.

-Es como tratar de encontrar una bola roja en medio de un montón de color verde, ¿es muy fácil encontrar la roja cierto?

-Y...En nuestro caso, ¿quienes son las de color verde? – inquirí.

-Están en un bosque con mil samanes…

Por supuesto, los Samanes. Era la única cosa que diferenciaba el aroma de Jake de los demás, el de mi lobo era muy parecido al de los Cedros que había en casa, era una manera de camuflajearse muy efectiva. Así que los samanes eran las bolas verdes y la roja el cedro, Jake.

Me mordí el labio con angustia.

-Tranquila, si él supiera que están aquí ya habría venido – dijo.

Eso no me dejaba del todo tranquila, pero confiaba en Leah y Jake tampoco era estúpido, si salía por las mañanas, incluso si se quedaba despierto después que yo caía en el sueño, era precisamente para estar pendiente de todo el que se acercara a doscientos kilómetros a la redonda. Ahora me daba cuenta en realidad lo poco que dormía mi lobo.

-Aunque supongo que estas noches han olvidado dormir – dijo a modo de broma.

-¡Leah! – Exclamé con una sonrisita nerviosa – Ya basta ¿quieres?

Reí y ella me imitó.

-Nessie…oye, no importa. Te ves tan feliz por eso, no debería avergonzarte algo que te haga sentir feliz como lo estas ahora por recordarlo.

Sonreí con timidez.

-Está bien – acepté.

Hubo una pausa y luego sentí el impulso de hablar de nuevo.

-Jake quería algo especial para mí, estaba tan preocupado porque ese momento fuera tan maravilloso que no se deba cuenta lo mucho que lo deseaba – bajé la mirada y sonreí – No necesité suplicarle mucho. Los dos nos estábamos…muriendo por hacerlo.

Leah escuchaba en silencio con la expresión seria.

-Lo necesitábamos y sabíamos muy bien que era cuestión de tiempo…que él…ya sabes.

Ella asintió a modo de comprensión.

-¿Y como terminó todo este asunto? – Desvió la mirada - ¿Qué tal…estuvo?

Sentí, por su mirada, que ella necesitaba que se lo dijera.

-Fue hermoso – dije en un murmullo.

-Ah, si…suele ser así…pero no pasó de esa manera conmigo – dijo con sequedad.

Me sentí muy mal.

-¿Como fue Jake?

La miré por unos segundos preguntándome si le infringiría mas dolor si le seguía contando esto.

-Lo siento Nessie, necesito escuchar algo real que me convenza de que hacer el amor no es una porquería.

Continué.

-Jake fue muy tierno conmigo y… delicado – sonreí recordándolo con cierta nostalgia, sin saber por qué – Él…me acariciaba a cada instante y me besaba…me besó como si esa era la última vez que lo haría. Leah, tal vez piensas así porque no lo hiciste con la persona indicada…

-Era el indicado Ness, solo que no lo amaba, como tú a Jake.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la nada.

-Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por…tratar de convencerme de que de una vez por todas tenía que hacer algo por mi vida, pero el maldito solo tuvo "sexo" conmigo – rio con ironía – Y ya – añadió.

-Leah yo…

-Está bien Nessie, gracias por contármelo – me interrumpió.

Mis ojos buscaron otro lugar al que ver que no fuera su cara. Se veía tan dolida por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo que ni me atreví a seguir diciendo mas y solo porque tenía el presentimiento de que lloraría en cualquier instante. Lo peor de todo era que…ella sabía que "eso" no lo iba a poder hacer con alguien que de verdad amara como yo… ¡cielo santo! Como necesitaba a Jake ahora junto a mí, pero pensar en eso en este momento era egoísta.

-Te admiro Leah….eres tan fuerte, has soportado de todo, vives primero por los demás antes que por ti, aceptaste ser como eres sin culpar a nadie, entregarás tu vida y…sin pedir nada a cambio.

Su gesto se entristeció.

-Si…pero, no es fácil –musitó - Es asqueroso…quiero que termine de una vez por todas…en fin…

Respiró hondo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Te dejaré…descansar – me levanté con cuidado.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta con melancolía pero antes, Leah me habló.

-¿Cuando piensas decírselo? – preguntó.

Me volví con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Lo de tu menstruación? – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Demonios, Leah se parecía a una…pitonisa. ¿Cómo lo supo? Acaso…miré mi entrepierna.

-Tranquila, no has tenido un "accidente" – señaló.

Cuando la miré sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-¿Sabes? los chicos son…demasiado brutos en este tema…

-Ajá – dije embotada.

-Él merece saber que después de tu periodo podrías quedar embarazada.

-Lo sé – asentí.

-Ujum – murmuró.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se acomodó entre las almohadas, dejándome allí, pasmada y pensando en sus palabras.

-Creo que iré a…

Corrí al baño y me encerré sacándome la ropa de encima con rapidez para poder entrar a la ducha.

Oscureció pronto, Jake no regresaba y yo estaba muriendo de la angustia. En medio de toda esa neblina que había fuera, el cielo negro como el terciopelo y las estrellas diminutas pero brillantes, esperé por unas horas más, despierta, como se lo había prometido. Había tomado unas mantas de la habitación y me había acomodado en el sofá, que hasta ese día me pareció cómodo, pero solo cuando estaba con Jake, ahora era demasiado grande para mi cuerpo solitario. - ¿Jake donde estas? – repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, con desesperación, miedo y nerviosismo. Nada era igual cuando podía tocarlo, tenerlo en mis brazos y besarlo, que además de hacerme sentir protegida, me daba la seguridad de que estaba bien, porque lo estaba viendo, pero allí afuera…todo podía pasar. Mi cuerpo se agotó y tuve que recostarme del único cojín del sofá, mirando a la puerta, a la espera de que una vez por todas regresara Jake.

No supe si lo imaginé, pero al cabo de un rato y dentro de mi letargo de sueño, escuché unos pasos acercándose a la casa. Me incorporé al instante en el sofá utilizando como apoyo mi codo mientras frotaba mis ojos y casi había olvidado utilizar mi olfato cuando la puerta se abrió con lentitud. Jake se detuvo en el umbral por unos segundos mirando directo hacia mí.

Me quedé paralizada.

Él caminó torpemente a mi dirección y no fue hasta que se detuvo frente a mí que noté que había estado llorando. Ver sus mejillas llenas de recorridos de lágrimas hizo que mi corazón se estrujara dentro de mi pecho, si Jake sufría yo también pero ahora era yo la que debía ser fuerte.

Cayó de rodillas frente a mí y comenzó a llorar. Lo acogí en mis brazos, apretándolo fuerte mientras él evitaba soltar sollozos sonoros para no despertar a Leah. Poco a poco fue subiendo al sofá, ayudado por mí porque él ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Lo siento tanto mi amor – dije.

Jake me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, mientras lágrimas y más lágrimas humedecían mi piel.

-Gracias por esperarme – su voz se quebró – Te necesito…

-Te dije que lo haría.

Besé su frente y dejé que, al igual que Leah, drenara todo ese desconsuelo llorando, pero allí estaba yo aferrada a él a la espera de que sus ojos hinchados y su cuerpo cansado dieran paso al sueño, lo único que lo iba a liberar, hasta el día siguiente, del dolor por la pérdida de su hermano. Esta vez no me dormiría primero.

* * *

Nos vemos en proximo capiii..!

Cuidense y Lean mucho!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Bye Bye..!


	46. Chapter 016

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeenasss tardes, por aquí son las 04:27 pm y mi Valle sigue nublado :( pero eso también quiere decir que al aire frió es por la época decembrina, asi que no me quejo tanto.! **Me encanta, me encanta todo eso** (McDlds) jajaja!

Comoo estan mis lectoras favoritas? Espero como siempre se encentren bien! Debo disculparme cada vez más por lo tardío de este capitulo.!

Nuevas lectoras: **SparckleCullen, Romynii y Jasmine21.! Se les quieree niñas! muchas gracias!**

**A las mas antiguas y fieles de Atardecer, GRACIASS como siempre por todo su infinito y cálido apoyo. **

Sinceramente, espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho!

Kissssss!

Con cariño, Gi.

* * *

**EL MENSAJE**

La noche había pasado gracias al cielo y a mis peticiones constantes de que las horas transcurrieran tan rápido como fuera posible. Jake, destrozado, lloró por casi dos horas combatiendo con el sueño y el cansancio y muy a su pesar, el dolor y la triste noticia, no le permitieron descansar del todo. Tal y como lo había predicho, no pegué ojo en toda la noche, en comparación con Leah que roncaba desde la habitación con aparente tranquilidad y no es que estaba sufriendo menos que Jake, solo que mi lobo me tenía muy cerca para consolarlo, lo besé y lo mantuve abrazado todo ese tiempo muy pegado a mi, sin hablar, porque él no necesitaba palabras de consuelo "solo a mi" como había dicho.

Así que allí estuve yo, para él, sin comprender exactamente el momento en que sus ojos conectaron con los míos como siempre sucedía en ocasiones, implorando mis besos. Era irónico y hasta un poco inadecuado que nos besáramos en un momento así, pero siempre eran diferentes sus labios, cada vez que él quería podía hacerme sentir cosas distintas y con significados diferentes, aunque todos me llevaran a lo mismo. Estaba deprimido, sus besos los había sentido igual. Hubo un instante que solo nos miramos, él ya no lloraba, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mis dedos y era como si él me estuviera diciendo cosas con sus ojos, cosas que a lo mejor entendí, cosas como que no quería que esto volviera a sucederle a ningún miembro de la manada, que tampoco me sucediera a mi y que comprendiera lo necesario que era su encuentro con A Ka'Wi. ¿Esto se había convertido en una venganza para Jake? ¿O para la manada entera? comprendí que las cosas no cambiaron por la muerte del pequeño, solo se habían puesto peor.

Nos quedamos dormidos a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, cubiertos con una manta y en la misma posición con la que permanecimos toda la noche. Al amanecer, con el sol irrumpiendo por las ventanas, abrí los ojos repentinamente al sentir que mi pierna y todo mi torso se comenzaron a adormecer. Jake seguía rendido así que casi no notó cuando saqué mi brazo con sumo cuidado de su cuello y me fui incorporando en el sofá poco a poco. Como pude logré bajar pero mis intentos por no despertarlo se vieron frustrados cuando mi novio habló con voz ronca y adormecida.

-No te vayas.

Me incliné sobre su espalda besando la piel visible de su hombro.

-Debo ir al baño cielo - murmuré cerca de su oído para no aturdirlo.

Jake seguía con los ojos cerrados así que lo pensó por un instante.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si.

Asintió con lentitud. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, apesadumbrado y triste.

-Luego te haré algo de comer.

Llevé la sábana hasta su espalda y lo cubrí hasta el cuello.

-Gracias - murmuró.

Mientras caminaba a la habitación me desperecé estirando los brazos y abdomen. Como siempre hacía, llevé una mano a mi cabello y lo froté a los lados para masajearlo, seguro me vería extraña en el espejo del baño. Abrí la puerta en silencio y caminé de puntillas hacia la puerta del fondo echando una ojeada a Leah quien dormía placenteramente desparramada en la cama, sonreí antes de entrar y luego cerré con cuidado.

Me di una ducha rápida y luego salí de allí buscando mis ropas en toda la habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo. No es que tenía demasiada, solo la que había traído de casa de Tanya pero no encontraba absolutamente nada, mucho desorden y pocas ganas de solucionarlo. Antes de salir, Leah dio una vuelta de costado y se colocó boca arriba, por un momento pensé que iba a abrir los ojos pero no lo hizo así que salí de allí y cerré de nuevo la puerta para que los ruidos que comenzaría a hacer en la cocina no le molestaran.

-¿Sigue dormida?

La voz de Jake me sorprendió.

-Como un bebé - dije girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Me acerqué al sofá donde Jake se encontraba sentado con las sábanas a un lado.

-¿Como estas? - pregunté con cautela.

Jake esbozó otra de esas sonrisas sin manifestación alguna de alegría y me extendió sus manos. Sin pensarlo las tomé y me atrajo hacia él haciendo que cayera sobre sus piernas. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y nos miramos.

-No muy bien- respondió.

Llevé mi boca a la suya y le planté un beso.

-Ahora...si estoy bien.

Nos sonreímos.

Jake pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia su pecho.

-Siento lo de anoche - dijo en voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Si ya sé que el que suele consolarme siempre eres tú pero...

Rió.

-Es cierto - dije.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro.

-¿Donde estuviste?

-Merodeé por el bosque.

-Pero no estabas cerca, no pude escucharte en ningún momento.

Jake esperó.

-Es que...no me moví de mi posición - musitó con la voz apagada.

No contesté.

-Oye...no quería estar solo, la única razón por la que me fui era porque estaba enfadado con Leah y no quería hacerla sentir peor.

-Leah no tuvo la culpa - dije con voz suave mientras acariciaba su cuello.

Negó una sola vez con la cabeza.

-Era su deber salvar al chico, pero estaba tan doblegada por la orden de A Ka'Wi que ni siquiera luchó...

Abrí la boca para protestar.

-Lo vi, ella no luchó - insistió.

Hubo una pausa.

-Tenía miedo Jake - musité mirándolo con desaprobación.

Él desvió la vista a un lado algo enfadado.

-No puedes culparla, el anciano la tenía bajo su poder de mando.

-¡Él no es su alfa! - refutó alzando la voz.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el rostro de Jake volviera a contorsionarse de dolor al recordar la muerte de Alan.

-Ven aquí.

Lo abracé.

-Ella no le debe respeto a él, ni siquiera a mí, no entiendo como se deja llevar por su debilidad...

-No se merece que la juzgues de esa manera - tomé su mejilla para que me devolviera la mirada - Ahora ella se siente condenada y mas culpable que cualquier otro, pero también sabes que el anciano es mas fuerte de lo que pensabas, también te lo hizo a ti...y él no está interesado en hacerle daño a la _ H__ē'e._

Jake pareció comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, seguía enfadado pero la razón de mis palabras le hizo relajar la expresión. Ahora parecía abatido.

-Tienes razón - dijo llevando mi frente junto a la suya - Lo siento Ness...es que...

-Lo sé, lo sé - dije acallando sus palabras.

Nuevamente nos besamos. Cerré los ojos al contacto de su boca permitiendo que sus brazos me aprisionaran por completo y me dejé llevar por el dulce sabor sus besos pausados y cálidos. Como siempre, olvidé que debía mantener la cordura y el juicio, pero fácilmente me perdí en ese suave sopor que me ofrecían sus labios y sus manos recorriendo la parte baja de mi espalda.

La puerta de la habitacion sonó al abrirse. Los dos nos separamos al instante algo desorientados.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir - dijo Leah volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-Ya lo hiciste - murmuró Jake con acritud.

Le lancé una mirada cargada de odio y me zafé de sus brazos.

-¿Que? – dijo Jake con inocencia.

-Leah - la llamé - Espera.

Caminé con torpeza hacia ella antes que volviera a la habitación.

-Oye lo siento, en serio - dijo con sinceridad volviéndose hacia mi.

-Está bien - dije para calmarla - Mas bien nosotros lo sentimos por...

-Yo no - musitó Jake desde el sofá.

Leah se apartó de mí dando unos pasos hacia el sofá donde estaba Jake.

-¿Cual es tu problema? - dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

-¡No dejé morir a Alan! - gritó con la expresión herida.

-¿Ah no? – preguntó Jake con sarcasmo.

-¡Jake! – protesté.

Los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Pues no estabas allí para salvarlo tampoco – explotó furiosa– Mientras yo cuidaba de todos ellos, tú estabas aquí explorando tu vida sexual con Nessie.

Mis ojos quedaron como platos al escuchar aquello. Jake se levantó del sofá mirando a Leah con hostilidad.

-No la metas en esto – dijo retándola con sus ojos.

-Lo siento Nessie esto no se trata de ti – dijo girándose hacia mi secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Está bien – la calmé.

-¡Claro que no! – soltó Jake.

-¡Jacob, ya basta! – dije interponiéndome entre ellos.

Estaban tan cerca, cara a cara, que temí que entraran en fase y que yo estuviera en medio.

-No tenemos la culpa que tu vida amorosa sea un asco.

Leah soltó un sollozo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la casa. Fui tras ella sin pensarlo.

-Déjala Nessie - dijo Jake - Se le pasará...

Me detuve y lo fulminé con la mirada, Jake se tensó.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo Black? – Dije remarcando cada palabra con enfado.

Salí de la casa sin dedicarme a mirarlo para ir tras Leah. Tan rápido como sucedió eso, la perdí de vista, aún podía olerla, no estaba muy lejos pero se desplazaba velozmente hacia el bosque, estaba en fase.

-¡Leah! - grité - Oh, no.

Si pensarlo eché a correr.

La brisa fría de la mañana dio contra mi cara con violencia alborotando todo mi cabello, intenté encontrar algún rastro de su aroma en esa ráfaga de aire pero ya no estaba. Me sentí preocupada por ella que debía sentirse terrible con todo y más por lo que el lobo acababa de decirle. Jake me iba a escuchar cuando regresara.

Primera vez que corría a gran velocidad desde que estábamos en este bosque, me sentí como siempre, libre y llena de energía con cada árbol que dejaba atrás, era como estar de nuevo en Forks. Apresuré el paso atenta a cualquier indicio de la ubicación de Leah pero ella iba bastante distanciada, los árboles se encontraban muy unidos por lo que era más difícil correr sin perder de vista las ramas que aparecían de golpe frente a mis ojos. Mi padre siempre me decía de niña que toda mi vida sería una carrera frenética, tal como lo había sido la suya, porque era lo único que me mantendría a salvo y libre. - "Lo haces mejor que yo hija" - había dicho. Así que corrí, y lo hice de verdad porque localicé a la loba a unos kilómetros frente a mí.

-¡Leah, espera! – dije.

Casi la podía ver, solo debía acercarme un poco mas. Apresuré el paso haciendo maromas para no golpearme con los samanes mientras pasaba entre ellos, me hubiera gustado un "a través de ellos" pero eso no podía ser, no era Emmett. No podía saber hacia donde tenía pensado ir pero me asustaba la lejanía en la que nos encontrábamos, no fue hasta que ella tomó otro rumbo que me di cuenta realmente a la dirección en que corríamos.

-No – dije con la voz seca.

La gran cabeza lobuna de Leah se giró y clavó sus ojos en mí.

-No Leah – le pedí.

Ella se giró de nuevo y siguió su camino. Me sentí atrapada en un mar de nervios, esto tenía que ser mentira, Leah no podía hacer esto, no así. Analicé mis opciones… no tenía ninguna, solo mas que seguirla, ya no había tiempo para regresar por Jake, quien sería el único que la haría entrar en razón así fuera a la fuerza, pero la casa estaba muy lejos y ya nos encontrábamos en territorio Makah. Corrimos juntas por unos minutos y luego ella se detuvo justo en la línea imaginaria que dividía la reserva.

-¿Que demonios haces? – pregunté solo moviendo los labios.

Ella miró hacia el frente y señaló hacia la aldea con un gesto de su cabeza.

-No – dije negando con la cabeza.

Me estaba pidiendo que la guiara hasta él pero eso era una locura. No, definitivamente no. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante marcando su enorme pata en la tierra.

-Espera…está bien – murmuré apretando los labios con impaciencia.

Leah retrocedió.

-¿No harás nada estúpido verdad? – Pregunté acercándome a ella – Es muy peligroso Leah, ¿solo quieres ver? De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero avanzaremos hasta donde yo te diga. Es eso o…regresamos – añadí mirando con nerviosismo el bosque frente a mi.

Asintió.

La miré por unos segundos no muy convencida, Leah es muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se le pase por la mente cuando está enfadada pero no iba a permitir que todo su plan, si es que de verdad lo había, se arruinara por sus impulsos.

-Vamos – dije avanzando – Esto es una locura – añadí por lo bajo.

Leah se adelantó a mi posición con sus grandes zancadas.

-Espero que esto no sea un arrebato de rebeldía por lo que te dijo Jake - dije mientras caminaba a su lado – Se que a veces es molesto y lo que te dijo no tiene perdón pero… ¿podrías comprenderlo solo un poco? Él está paranoico con todo esto ¿sabes?

Leah emitió un leve sonido desde su pecho.

-No es justificable lo sé, pero aún así…son hermanos.

Ella no me miraba, solo seguía caminando con paso lento mientras sus orejas temblaban con ligereza cada vez que yo hablaba.

-A veces decimos cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos toda la vida pero hay manera de arregla… - mis palabras se enmudecieron cuando mis ojos reconocieron el lugar que había visitado anteriormente cuando escapé de casa de Tanya – De acuerdo, Leah….ya estamos.

Ella apuró el paso hacia las verjas que se veían a unos metros más de nuestra posición. Una de mis manos subió hasta su lomo encerrando el pelaje en ella. La loba se quejó.

-Dije que esperes – dije entre dientes – ¿No puedes esperar?

Caminé delante de ella mientras mis piernas, cual gelatinas, se movían nerviosas y temblorosas por el camino hacia las cercas. Visualicé el remolque viejo y oxidado de la ultima vez que estaba idéntico, ni siquiera el agua había podido borrar las manchas de barro de las yantas viejas y aplastadas.

-Me escondí allí, tras eso – señalé el cacharro.

Leah se acercó hacia el remolque y lo olisqueó por todos lados. Esperé impaciente que terminara mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la aldea con el corazón en la boca. Nunca había sido tan cobarde y miedosa pero ahora me daba cuenta que admiraba por completo el temple de mi familia, sobretodo el de mi madre, quien alguna vez me había dicho que se sintió poderosa en alguna ocasión cuando fue una neófita pero que nunca había sentido tanto temor cuando los Vulturi vinieron por nosotros. Recordé las palabras del tío Jasper en el Edén, "miedo bizarro" había dicho, refiriéndose a mi comportamiento en mis lecciones de lucha, una fusión de valentía y miedo. Puede ser que ahora me sienta igual, pero si bien se daba la situación, el miedo le ganaba a toda mi osadía, ¿pero y si no era así? Le daba gracias a Dios por haberle pedido a mis padres que me dejaran aprender a luchar y a mis tíos por enseñarme tan perfectamente, solo esperaba con todo mi corazón hacerlo bien cuando se presentara el momento. Pero si de agallas hablaba, no podía olvidar el brío, la entereza y el arrojo tan alucinante del cual gozaban esos enormes peludos lobos, fueron hechos para eso y Leah era una de ellos, que manera de ser tan valiente siendo mujer. No menospreciaba mi especie, pero si me dieran a escoger, tendría cuatro patas…

Si Rose me escuchara decir esto…

Suspiré.

Leah emitió un sonido seco y corto haciendo que su pecho se inflara.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunté.

Ella miró hacia la aldea y luego me miró otra vez.

-Deben estar allí – musité en voz baja – No nos acerquemos mas Leah por favor, estas en fase, el podrá controlarte fácilmente si llega a percibirte…

Leah bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi mano en su lomo.

-¿Leah?

La dejé tranquila mientras la observaba. Estuvo en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que decidió levantarse de nuevo del suelo. Me separé un poco para darle espacio.

-¿Intentas localizarlo no es cierto? – pregunté.

No se movió.

-¿No está aquí verdad? Lo sabía, hubiese percibido su olor desde que…

No ese, sino otros aromas llegaron a mi nariz. Se acercaban…

La loba soltó un ladrido estruendoso, uno de esos que me hacen estremecer, pero no por su sonido, sino por el mensaje que llevan consigo. Ella se colocó delante mí en forma defensiva, como si quisiera protegerme pero traté de escabullirme. Mi estomago dio un vuelco cuando pude apartarme de ella y de su pelambrera, vi como dos lobos, extremadamente enormes se acercaban lentamente y con cautela hacia nosotras.

Se me fue el aliento.

Era nuestro día. Nos había llegado el momento de morir y mil cosas se pasaban por mi mente haciéndome una sucia jugarreta. Por un momento creí que se trataba de algún letargo de mi mente o simplemente estaba sucediendo debido a la situación en la que nos hallábamos Leah y yo pero tuve la clara visión de mi misma como una pequeña niña indefensa. Me encontraba frente a ellos, esos…vampiros, los únicos de aspecto tan temible y poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra, Los Vulturi me devolvían la mirada con brillantes ojos rojos, con esa sed de sangre que hacía que sus lenguas se adhirieran a sus paladares como si estuvieran deshidratados y enfermos. Ahora dedicaba mi atención a esos dos pares de ojos alargados color amatista, vidriosos y rayados como los de un tigre, que nos miraban desafiantes desde el otro lado. Me preparé para luchar.

Los lobos se veían ansiosos, parecían sorprendidos por la presencia de Leah. Estaba segura que nunca habían visto una mujer lobo en sus vidas. Estaban conmovidos e intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad. ¿Acaso el anciano no les había hablado de ella? Aproveché la oportunidad para hacerlos enloquecer un poco.

-¿Sorprendidos? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

Leah desnudó los dientes.

-Tienen frente a ustedes a la única razón por la que fueron enviados aquí. Deberían inclinarse frente a la _Hē'e. _

Sus gruñidos llenaron el bosque.

-El anciano no les habló de ella ¿verdad? – Los provocaba con cada palabra – Lo supuse, es muy egoísta y el trofeo es muy valioso – añadí encogiéndome de hombros.

Ahora mas confundidos que antes, se miraron entre ellos en una conversación mental que imaginé estaría llena de incógnitas. Unos de los lobos, el que tenía el pelaje de un marrón pálido a comparación de su compañero más oscuro, elevó el hocico y las aletas de su nariz se agitaron cuando comenzó a olisquearme.

Esbocé una sonrisa cargada de hostilidad hacia ellos.

-Morirán – musité.

Estaba clara que esos lobos podían hacerme añicos, y Leah saldría muy herida si intentaba ayudarme. Me llené de pánico, pero como muy bien me habían enseñado en mis lecciones, debía hacer lo imposible para ganar tiempo. El lobo mas oscuro dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo ademán de irse.

-Espera – él se detuvo a medio paso - ¿Qué harán? ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Irás por tu jefe y te perderás todo la acción? No querrán que les quiten la gloria… ¿verdad?

El licántropo volvió a colocarse junto a su compañero y me perforó con la mirada. Era hora de decirles quién era, eso los pondría eufóricos, porque si de algo estaba segura, el viejo, había hablado de mí. No podía permitir que fueran por A'KaWi. Leah no los perdía de vista mientras me seguía la corriente.

-¿Saben quien soy yo? – Inquirí con naturalidad – Me llamo Renesmee, miembro del clan Cullen de Olympia, Forks.

Leah me lanzó un gruñido de reprobación el cual ignoré por completo.

-Tal vez les habrán mencionado también que soy la impronta de Jacob Black – continué – El último en la sucesión de Taha Aki, su único y verdadero jefe.

Era cierto, sabían de mí puesto que comenzaron a emitir rugidos sonoros desde sus pechos enseñando los dientes. Leah los retaba de la misma forma en posición de ataque, así que también tomé la mía. Era el momento, no había funcionado la charla para distraerlos pero les dije suficiente, estos lobos estaban dispuestos a matarme y eso era precisamente lo que quería el viejo, asesinarme para que Jake fuera tras él, lo que no sabía era que ya le había dado suficientes motivos a mi novio por la muerte de Alan –"Ya serán dos menos" – pensé colocando mi mano en el lomo de Leah. –"Intentémoslo"

Recordé mis lecciones en el Edén, que de hecho fueron para luchar contra vampiros, no con lobos, pero recordaba las normas claramente y sabía que se aplicaba a todo, pues era muy básico. Regla número uno, Alice: "nunca des la espalda." Regla número dos, Emmett: "No lo pienses demasiado…Si debes atacar, Hazlo." Regla número tres, Rose: "Eres igual de rápida que Edward. No hagas ataques frontales, los de costados serán mas efectivos." Regla número cuatro, Jasper: "confía en tu instinto."

Entonces sucedió.

Juntas, Leah y yo corrimos hacia ellos y ellos a nosotras. Dos golpes secos de cuatro cuerpos sonaron en el aire como un choque de piedras. Leah cayó sobre el gran lobo marrón y el más claro, con su enorme figura, sobre mí y juntos nos arrojamos al suelo. Mis manos bloquearon su feroz mandíbula de dientes afilados que iban directo a mi cara mientras que todo su peso me hundía en la tierra, me dolían las costillas y sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento debido al concierto estruendoso de rugidos feroces. Había polvo por todas partes producto de la lucha de Leah y el otro por lo que se me hizo demasiado difícil visualizarlos.

Debía liberarme de la prisión de sus garras de alguna forma.

–"Suéltame" – grité repentinamente en mi mente.

La bestia detuvo sus rugidos mirándome con expectación y asombro. Mala suerte. Le di un manotazo en las fauces con todas mis fuerzas que salió volando. Me levanté sin perder un segundo pues él ya estaba en guardia y me abalancé, lo envestí de nuevo buscando sus costillas, las cuales sonaron al quebrarse cuando clavé mis dedos en ellas. El lobo chilló.

Él intentó saltar sobre mí por segunda vez pero mi pierna salió disparada directo a su pecho. Estaba muy enojado y eso era fantástico, le daría un baño de paz en pocos segundos. Esperaba que saliera bien. Un aullido aterrador me hizo girar el rostro hacia Leah. Ella estaba acabando con el lobo, era impresionante verla en acción, porque ellos también eran muy grandes y poderosos.

Entonces, algo me golpeó tan fuerte en el estomago que me hizo caer en el suelo arrastrándome varios metros, quedé sin aire. Me incorporé un poco buscando con la mirada al lobo que venía hacia mí dando pasos desequilibrados y torpes como un borracho, me miraba como un loco maníaco.

Respiré hondo varias veces.

Cuando intenté levantarme, él saltó hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a derribarme y mi cabeza dio contra el suelo con un fuerte golpe, me dolía mucho y ni hablar de mi estomago, adolorido y edematizado. Tosí descontroladamente intentando recuperar mi postura pero el lobo me las estaba cobrando una por una y lo estaba disfrutando. Me aprisionó entre sus patas y tomó impulso para dar el último mordisco, pero de nuevo mis manos lo bloquearon halando la melena de su rostro hacia atrás y entonces, sucedió.

-"Apártate de mi" – le ordené formulando ese pensamiento en mi mente y haciéndolo mas real en la suya imaginé que eso era precisamente lo que él iba a hacer, mensaje que le llegó través de mis manos que lo sostenían con fuerza – "Tu no eres un asesino, vete ahora mismo" – añadí.

Él lobo se apartó de mí totalmente confundido y desorientado, tal y como lo estuviera cualquiera al que su mente haya sido violada. Funcionó, acababa de hacer el mayor descubrimiento de mi vida.

Un crujir de dientes fue lo que escuché antes de ver a Leah abalanzarse sobre el cuello de mi atacante.

-¡No! – grité cubriéndome los ojos.

Un silencio bastante revelador me indicó que nos encontrábamos solas. Alcé la mirada y vi a través del cuerpo de Leah al lobo inerte tendido en el suelo a su lado.

-Le había dicho que se fuera – dije con dificultad – Él lo iba a hacer.

Tosí.

Leah seguía mirando el cuerpo de aquel lobo. Lentamente fue bajando la cabeza hasta quedar cerca de él, luego cerró los ojos. Fruncí el ceño extrañada, supuse que era algún ritual de despedida, creían en sus ancestros y eso les permitía de alguna forma ayudar a ese espíritu que permanecía en el cuerpo del licántropo irse en paz. Nunca había matado a alguien de su especie, esto debía ser difícil.

Esperé en silencio.

Transcurridos unos minutos, la chica alzó la vista hacia mí.

-Debemos irnos – dije en voz baja.

Aun seguía tendida en el suelo sorprendida y atontada con lo que acababa de suceder. Me levanté en silencio siguiendo a Leah hacia los árboles, quería regresar a casa con Jake.

-De acuerdo vamos, pero por favor, no vayan a pelear – le advertí en voz baja – Me siento horrible.

Corrí todo lo que pude alejándonos de la reserva, estaba adolorida y no podía con el dolor en mi torso, estaba segura que me había roto una costilla, nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Desviaba la mirada hacia Leah a momentos, sangraba su hocico y en su espalda había sangre también. Cuando supe que estábamos cerca, mi cuerpo exigió que me detuviera en ese instante, di unos pasos más hasta detenerme completamente apoyándome de un árbol cercano, respiraba con dificultad pero aun me quedaban fuerzas para llegar caminando.

Leah se detuvo y corrió hacia mí.

-Estamos cerca – musité respirando varias veces – No puedo correr más, me duele.

Leah se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros dispuesta a esperar lo que fuera.

-Adelántate – le pedí – Estaré detrás de ti.

Ella gruño con desaprobación.

-Necesito descansar, dame un minuto ¿Si?

Leah negó y se levantó dando unos pasos hacia mí, acercó su enorme cabeza a mis brazos y los elevó con un suave movimiento, la abracé por el cuello.

-Lo siento Leah, lo siento tanto – ella me tocó con la punta de su hocico, me estaba pidiendo que subiera a su lomo – Gracias, pero puedo caminar todavía.

Le sonreí pero ella me rugió.

-De acuerdo – accedí.

Me subí a su espalda cuidando de no tocar su herida que ya había dejado de sangrar pero seguía latente y expuesta. Apoyé la cabeza de su cuello y me sostuve con fuerza de la melena mientras ella avanzaba por el bosque a toda velocidad.

Llegamos al claro en cuestión de minutos, Jake se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con la expresión contraída del pánico, corrió hacia nosotras.

-¡Nessie! – gritó.

Leah se detuvo por completo a unos metros de la casa y dejó que bajara de su lomo, luego corrió detrás de los árboles para salir de fase. Con paso lento sosteniendo mi torso con un brazo avancé hacia su encuentro. Jake se aproximaba como un rayo hacia mí, se veía preocupado y con cara de culpabilidad.

-Ness – dijo sosteniéndome por la cintura.

-Estoy bien – dije.

-¿Dónde demonios estuvieron? – Preguntó enloquecido – ¿Que te pasó? ¿Por qué estas sangrando? – Añadió mirando mi short - ¡¿Nessie, por qué sangras? – dijo entornando los ojos tratando de buscar una herida debajo de la ropa.

-Oye oye…tranquilo – miré hacia abajo donde se suponía que estaba el escándalo, y allí estaba, cubierta de sangre por todos lados – Demonios.

Suspiré.

Jake se quedó con la boca abierta mientras me observaba caminar frente a él.

-Deja que te ayude – dijo acercándose a mí.

Me cargó con cuidado y corrió a la casa. Me sentí mas aliviada cuando estuve dentro, la calidez y esas cuatro paredes más Jake, me hicieron sentir segura y tranquila. Entró volando a la habitación y me dejó en la cama con suma delicadeza, luego se colocó a mi lado mirándome con angustia.

-Ness…

-Oye, necesito ir al baño – lo interrumpí apoyándome del codo para levantarme – Tengo que limpiarme esto – señalé la ropa.

-Ven aquí – dijo alzándome en sus brazos de nuevo.

No me opuse.

-¿Que sucedió Nessie, que sucedió? – dijo mientras empujaba la puerta del baño.

Me quedé en silencio mientras bajaba de sus brazos. Comencé a desnudarme con cuidado, Jake me ayudó a sacar mi camisa y luego mis pantalones mientras abría la llave de la ducha para llenar la vieja tina de agua.

Nos miramos.

-Fue un mal día para ir de caza – mentí.

Jake se acuclilló frente a mí poniendo sus manos en mi abdomen buscando con desesperación alguna rasgadura o herida originaria de toda esa sangre.

-Fue un oso, muy rudo…un…muy rudo oso.

Jake me dio la vuelta con sus manos para verificar mi espalda.

-Comencé bien, él como siempre intentó atacar primero pero… ¡Ahhg! – gemí cuando mi novio tomó el brazo con que sostenía mi torso entre sus manos.

-¿Está roto? – preguntó.

-Más bien creo que…es una costilla. Maldito oso.

Arrugó el gesto.

-No te creo nada.

Dicho eso se quitó los pantalones y se metió en la tina.

-Ven – dijo extendiendo sus manos.

Me senté con cuidado frente a él descansando mi espalda en su pecho. Jake retiró todo el cabello de mi cuello y con pañito que encontró en el suelo, lo humedeció y comenzó a pasarlo por mi piel.

-No parecen rasgaduras de oso – reprobó.

-Ay– protesté sin fuerza.

-Lo siento.

Cerré los ojos adolorida. Jake era muy inteligente y no había sido mi mejor jugada decirle que había intentado luchar con un oso. Se quedó en silencio recorriendo mi cuello y mis brazos con aquel pañito suave quitando el rastro de esa sangre que probablemente no toda era mía. Sentí ardor en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, como espalda y brazos donde aquel lobo clavó sus garras y dientes, era imposible olvidar su enrome mandíbula queriendo arrancar mi cara de un mordisco.

-Oye – dijo besando mi oreja. Abrí los ojos y lo miré – Dime por qué había sangre entre tus piernas, es cierto que sabes mejor que yo que un oso no pudo haberte hecho eso. ¿Qué te hicieron?

-No me lastimaron si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Nessie estabas sangrando, claro que estas lastimada…

-No es lo que tú piensas Jake, nadie me lastimó…bueno…

Jake esperó que hablara.

-Esa sangre que viste allí es…

Debía decírselo.

-¿Es por? – preguntó con labios temblorosos.

Suspiré.

-Mi menstruación – solté.

Jake se quedó paralizado mirándome sin expresión en su rostro.

-Pero no sé por qué creo que tú ya lo sabías – comenté medio sonriendo.

-No, no lo sabía – dijo al fin – ¿Desde cuándo?

-Dos días.

Jake lo sopesó por un instante.

-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? Es muy importante que yo lo supiera Ness...

-Lo sé…pero tenía miedo.

Volví a reclinar la cabeza de su pecho sin energía. Ahora si necesitaba en serio un oso, un oso verdadero para alimentarme porque no lo había hecho en casi un mes y eso definitivamente me tenía débil y sin fuerzas, pude haber muerto hoy de no ser por Leah y…por mi don. Jake pasó sus brazos sobre los míos bajo el agua y me abrazó.

-Siento no haber estado allí – dijo con sinceridad – También lamento no ser tan observador y no haberme dado cuenta de todo esto, solo estaba concentrado en mis problemas y tu…y tu sufriendo esto.

-No estaba sufriendo. Tal vez…esto sea un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje? – repitió cayendo en la cuenta rápidamente.

Me quedé en silencio mientras giraba mi rostro para besarlo.

* * *

Un millón de gracias para TODASS las chicas que comentaron en el capi anterior, es para mi reconfortante y muy lindo saber que estarán allí esperandome para el próximo.!

Quiero prometer no tardar mucho tiempo en publicar y que sea exactamente asi como suceda...pero extrañamente tardo mas de lo que prometo jajaja

Un besooo para todas!

GRACIASS!

Cuidense y lean mucho!

Nos leemos en el próximo!

**PD: TENDRÉ 20 AÑITOS PARA EL 14 DE ESTE MES...Demonioss, me cuesta creer que sigo siendo menor de edad... técnicamente lo seré hasta los 21! :)**


	47. Chapter 017

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaa chicas como están? sii sii se que estáan super felicess por el estreno de **AMANECER** que fue LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO! quien me cuenta que tal les pareció?_

_Para mi fue...fue comooo no lo seee aun no lo superoo diossss! no paraba de gritaaar en ciertas escenitas! jajajaja definitivamente creí que estaba leyendo el libro, que magnifica forma de atenerse a las lineas de StephM. Maravilloso! _

_Estuve ocupada niñas! :( no saben lo mucho que me costó terminar el capi... pero por fiiiin lo tengooo para ustedes jaja! Entre mis ocupaciones figuraban: 1. La espera interminable por el estreno de Amanecer, por supuesto. 2. Las eliminatorias de Brasil 2014. **VIVA MI VINOTINTO** quien me mantuvo al borde del colapso total el último partido pero logró uno de los primeros lugares! Que Orgullosaaa nos hacen sentir! 3. Estudios y trabajo... baff!_

_Sin embargo GRACIAS POR ESPERARME! - Nueva lectora -** Luce Malfoy - Graciasssss por integrarte..! **espero que tampoco quieras matarme después de este capi..! xd._

_A mis mas fieles lectoras antiguas **GRACIAS. Las quiero un mundoooooooo! **_

_Buenoo, no las hago esperar mas tiempo..Espero que les guste niñas! _

_Con cariño, Gi._

* * *

**A TRAVÉS DE MI CORAZÓN**

Jake hundió el pañito en el agua de la bañera de nuevo, luego lo sacó y comenzó a rozarlo con sumo cuidado por mis heridas en mi torso, cuello y brazos, las cuales no dejaba de mirar con un rastro de ira en su expresión.

-Duele – dije arrugando el gesto.

-Lo sé, lo siento pero debo limpiarlas.

Suspiré.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Leah no llegaba a casa todavía y me preocupaba de sobremanera su ausencia. Había insistido en salir del baño para buscarla pero Jake me prometió que ella regresaría y si no lo hacía él mismo iría a buscarla para traerla de vuelta así que no dejó que me moviera de allí hasta que terminara de consentirme. Me sentía cómoda entre sus brazos, acariciando la piel de sus piernas bajo el agua, pero estaba realmente adolorida.

-Si luchaste con un oso, entonces… ¿por qué Leah no te ayudó? – continuó con su ronda de preguntas.

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Le pedí que no interviniera – dije con firmeza.

Jake rio con ironía.

Sabía que mi "cuento" no lo había convencido para nada, pero su risa me indicaba que él si sabía lo que nos había pasado a Leah y a mi.

-¿Y por qué Leah también está herida?

-Porque obviamente no me hizo caso…Jake – dije con impaciencia – Ya no quiero hablar de esto ¿si?

-Nessie, estas heridas no son de un oso – refutó – Los osos tienen cinco garras, tus heridas son de cuatro.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Como pude ser tan imbécil? Grité dentro de mí con frustración porque todo se había echado a perder, ¿ahora que iba a decir? ¿Que al oso le faltaba una garra en su pata?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Jake no lo sé, tal vez le faltaba una garra en su pata, no me detuve a verlo.

Demonios.

-¿Por qué entonces no me miras a los ojos y me lo dices? – musitó.

-Jake… - Comencé.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo una costilla rota y heridas sangrantes y tú solo me interrogas y me sales con todo esto de huellas de animales y además me presionas para decirte "alguna verdad" que no existe realmente –protesté golpeando el agua con mis manos – Tengo mi menstruación por todos los cielos, estos han sido los peores días de mi vida, hoy el mas pésimo de todos y tú…. Me estas haciendo sentir peor.

-Lo lamento, de verdad, lo siento – me besó la sien – De acuerdo, no pregunto nada mas, lo siento.

-Lo único que quiero es dormir…dormir contigo – me giré hacia él soportando el dolor bajo mi brazo.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Solo dime algo mas – fruncí el ceño – Una cosa más…necesito saberlo tanto como dormir contigo.

Acepté con un gesto de mi rostro, abatida por esa frase.

-¿Dime quien fue el maldito lobo que te hirió? – preguntó mirándome con furia.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y miedo. Al verme así, la expresión de mi novio se relajó, ahora se veía asustado.

-Renesmee, dime quien fue…por favor - me tomó de la mejilla.

Sollocé.

-Te prometo que no iré tras él, lo prometo, pero dime…

-No podrás ir tras ellos porque están muertos – lo interrumpí a media voz – Leah los mató.

Me observó con sorpresa.

-¿Los? – Dijo con detenimiento – ¿Cuantos eran? – añadió horrorizado.

Esperé.

-Dos – dije en voz muy baja.

Escondí el rostro entre mis manos para deshacerme de aquellas lágrimas de frustración. Esto tampoco ayudaba si estaba demasiado hormonal. Jake intentó calmarme con suaves susurros y sus brazos queriendo abarcar todo mi cuerpo.

-Todo está bien…tranquila – repetía una y otra vez.

Al poco rato me sacó de la tina en brazos y ya en la habitación me ayudó vestirme. Era hermoso y reconfortante sentirlo muy cerca mientras me cubría con una toalla para secar el agua en mi cuerpo, Jake era así, atento, tan sublime y delicado cuando se trataba de mi que no importaba lo mal que estuviera, siempre podía hacerme olvidar todo y hacerme sentir mejor. Subí a la cama con dificultad, con mi brazo pegado al torso con un cabestrillo falso hecho con una camiseta, eso mientras esperaba que mi costilla se soldara por completo. Las heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar al poco tiempo, mi cuerpo comenzaba un proceso de regeneración que a pesar de ser doloroso servía de mucho pues no había un hospital cerca y mi médico favorito no estaba tampoco para tomar las medidas necesarias.

-¿Jake? – pregunté al notar que no hablaba.

Alcé la mirada desde su pecho.

-¿Mmm?

-Pensé que dormías – inquirí.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Estás enfadado conmigo – dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-No amor – respondió al instante.

Guardé silencio sintiendo aquellas palabras como si fueran clavos sobre mi piel. Con dificultad, me despegué un poco de él para verlo mejor, no le creía nada.

-No me mientas.

Jake miró a un lado sin poder esconder un segundo más su disgusto.

-Jake – insistí a media voz – Sé que estás molesto por lo que pasó, pero no tuvimos la culpa, nos cruzamos con ellos…

-¿Estaban en la Reserva Makah no es cierto? – me interrumpió.

Bajé la mirada.

-Leah te puso en peligro – determinó.

-No, no es así - musité alarmada - Yo fui la que nos llevé a ese lugar porque… porque antes ya había estado allí y sabía que el anciano se encontraba con la gente de Arateva – fue una confesión rápida y limpia.

Jake se quedó mirándome con expectación.

-Fue el mismo día que nos encontramos en Denali – continué mirándolo con nerviosismo - Pensé que me seguía, lo había visto fijarse en mí mientras toda esa gente lo adoraba como si fuera un dios…corrí y luego tú me encontraste en el camino de regreso.

Jake no tenía un punto fijo de visión, paseaba sus ojos de mi cara a algún lugar mientras yo trataba de exigir su atención con mis ojos. Se veía contrariado y espantado a la vez.

-¿Arateva? – Preguntó al fin con expresión de horror.

Asentí sin saber por qué dentro de todo se horrorizaba que haya nombrado al jefe de la tribu Makah.

-Al parecer los salvó del ataque de un vampiro, que podría ser el que…

-Entró a la Push – terminó mi frase.

-Los tienen refugiados allí y los alimentan – hice una gesto de desprecio – Estoy segura que a estas alturas los tiene dominados.

-Maldito – dijo Jake con rabia.

Su irá la pude sentir a flor de piel.

-Jake – dije tomándolo de la mejilla – Si me dejas, puedo ayudarte.

-Nessie ya hemos hablado de esto – dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Pero Jake cuando estábamos allí luchando con esos lobos descubrí que puedo…

La puerta de la casa sonó al abrirse.

-Leah – dije enseguida al percibir su aroma.

Jake fue el primero en levantarse de la cama dejándome con cuidado sobre las almohadas con el rostro contraído, imaginé lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Jake, no lo hagas – le pedí.

-Quédate aquí – dijo señalándome con el dedo.

-Por favor.

-Ella me debe una explicación.

Desde la sala se escuchó la voz cansada de Leah.

-Te estoy esperando – Inquirió.

Ni siquiera me atreví a mover un dedo. Jake salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí hecho una fiera.

-Jacob – lo llamé.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me levanté de la cama con dificultad sintiendo que mi cuerpo se quebraría en cualquier instante, era la misma sensación de debilidad que había tenido minutos antes de casi haber matado a Jake, bueno después de haberlo matado puesto que su corazón había dejado de latir. Bajé de la cama con mareos y nauseas pero las piernas aun me daban por lo menos para llegar hasta la sala. Abrí la puerta escuchando como se gritaban.

-¡La pusiste en peligro Leah!

-¡Por supuesto que no Jacob, por favor!

Jake parecía un loco de atar, se encontraba erguido frente a Leah que lo miraba desde el sofá con ojos cansinos, ella se veía agotada y con un gran rasguño en su nariz que ya había cicatrizado perfectamente.

-Ni siquiera sabía que ella iría a la aldea de los Makah – declaró mirándolo con desdén.

-¡Oh, por favor!

-Es cierto, ella solita me llevó con ellos.

-¡No me mientas Leah! – Gritó con frustración – Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, pero no la involucres.

Señaló hacia la puerta con la cabeza advirtiendo a la vez mi presencia.

-¿Nessie, que haces levantada?

-Es verdad lo que dijo, además la que decidió ir tras ella fui yo – Dije haciendo que él se detuviera en seco – Y te lo dije antes, ya sabía de ellos en la reserva y tampoco tuvimos la culpa que esos dos nos hallaran porque ni estábamos en la reserva ni llamamos la atención para atraerlos. Solo nos olieron y sabes que era probable que si los dejábamos ir irían por los demás, incluyéndolo. Leah me salvó la vida Jake, ese lobo ya me tenía en sus fauces.

Mi rostro se contorsiono por el dolor bajo mi brazo cuando choqué el puño con Leah. Jake miró dudoso a la chica y ella a su vez se encogió de hombros.

-Estuviste increíble – añadí.

-Tu estuviste mejor – me ologió.

-Además – señalé caminado hacia al sofá – Le debes una disculpa.

Nos miramos.

-Nessie por favor no le pidas peras al horno está claro que…

-No debí haberte dicho todo eso Leah – la interrumpió Jake volviéndose para observarla.

Sonreí.

-Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal ni mucho menos culparte por la muerte de Alan – sus rostros se entristecieron - Tampoco haber mencionado lo de tu vida amorosa – añadió con sinceridad.

-De acuerdo – dijo Leah alzando una ceja sorprendida por las palabras de mi novio – Aunque tienes razón en lo de mi vida, es un completo asco.

Jake se giró hacia mí tomándome por la cintura.

-Gracias – dije complacida por su acción.

-Lo lamento – dijo cerca de mis labios – Discúlpame ¿si?

Sonreí asintiendo.

-Oh, resulta que a la que insultas es a mí y le pides disculpas a ella – Inquirió Leah cojeando hasta nosotros – Eres increíble Jacob, definitivamente el que se enamora pierde, prefiero no enamorarme si voy a estar insultando a todo el mundo y pidiendo disculpas al que no debería…

-¡Lo lamento! – Soltó Jake – ¿Me quieres disculpar?

Me carcajeé y Jake me imitó.

-Si claro – concluyó Leah sin darle importancia volviendo al sofá.

Me había parecido de lo mas raro la actitud tan relajada de Jake, pero podía presentir lo peor para después. Tan solo pensar que con un descuido de mi parte aprovecharían la oportunidad para ir a la reserva Makah, me producía nauseas. Estuve despierta y muy alerta durante toda la tarde hasta que oscureció por completo, sobre el sofá que ninguno quería abandonar, yo sobre Jake y Leah recostada a mi lado mientras hablaba de cosas sin sentido e imaginando la cena con la comida que ya no teníamos.

-Tengo Hambre – dijo por enésima vez.

-Lo dices de nuevo y me lo creo – respondió Jake en tono burlón.

Reímos.

Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, pero estaba débil y necesitaba ir de caza, los chicos también lo necesitaban. Era imposible predecir lo que pasaría a continuación en nuestras vidas pero el final se acercaba inminente y silencioso como un animal siniestro. Seguramente a estas alturas, el anciano, se habrá dado cuenta de la ausencia de sus lobos guardianes, fue estúpido dejar sus cuerpos allí en el bosque, nuestros aromas seguían impregnados en sus melenas y en cada hoja caída de todos esos Samanes, la única evidencia que los conduciría hasta nosotros. Leah y Jake lo sabían, de ser posible lo estarían pensando igual que yo, pero por mas extraño que fuese ninguno tuvo la iniciativa de decir – "Me voy"- o en el caso de Jake y yo – "Nos vamos"- y aunque Leah podía irse a voluntad, estaba mas equivocada que nunca, ella no nos dejaría. Me giré para observarla, ya estaba dormida así que me volví y me encontré con la mirada tierna de mi Jake quien me regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Que piensas?

Acerqué mi boca a la suya sintiendo aquel picor en los labios, una sensación de electricidad que me hace querer besarlo con esa loca inquietud que subía desde mi vientre.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Que piensas tú? – le respondí con otra pregunta. Mi respuesta no importaba para nada.

Jake puso expresión pensativa.

-Ahora mismo quiero saber si estas bien. Si te sientes…bien.

Acaricié su nuca con mis dedos mientras dejaba que sus palabras se colaran por mis oídos. Él estaba preocupado por mi y quería… Necesitaba hacerle saber que el que me preocupaba reamente era él y lo que pasaría con él y todo de él.

-Yo estoy bien si tu lo estas – dije intentando ser explicita y muy clara.

Bajó la mirada.

-¿Y? – alcé una ceja buscando sus ojos.

-Me siento... algo preocupado, pero si, estoy bien.

Esperé un segundo antes que él decidiera hablar otra vez.

-Nessie, no se cuantas veces tendrás que escucharme decir esto pero… ¿que hubiera pasado si algo te hubiese sucedido? ¿Que hubiera sido de mí, sin ti? – concluyó con otra pregunta.

-Entonces… no estoy tan bien Jake…

Me abrazó.

-Vamos, te llevaré a la cama – me alzó en brazos con cuidado para no despertar a Leah.

-No quiero ir a la cama, siento que si pongo mi cabeza encima de esa almohada vomitaré.

-De acuerdo. Entonces te llevaré de caza – musitó con decisión.

-¿Ahora mismo? – pregunté al instante viendo reflejados en mi mente aquellos lobos.

-No podemos esperar más. Estás muy débil cariño.

-Es que…

-¿Que pasa? – Susurró con tono preocupado – Tienes que hacerlo.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-No creo que…pueda hacerlo Jake – murmuré – ¿Y si te hago daño? No quiero hacerte daño otra vez, no lo soportaría…

Él me movió hacia un lado con su brazo apartándome de él, esto me hizo mirarlo extrañada. Tenía el ceño fruncido con desaprobación.

-No volverá a pasar ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo con seguridad, una seguridad que me inspiró – No te dejaré hacerlo. Lo prometo.

-Júralo. – Insistí - Júrame que no permitirás que te haga daño, ni que te toque, ni que…

-Shh – me acalló tomándome de las mejillas – Lo juro.

Asentí despacio preparándome desde ese mismo instante, respiré hondo varias veces con la garganta ardiendo. Tenía pavor de salir al bosque en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Nos encaminamos a la puerta, yo aun en brazos de Jake y salimos al porche observando con mucho cuidado a todas partes.

-Escucha. Te dejaré en el suelo y entraré en fase, subirás a mi espalda, así será más fácil y me sentiré mas confiado. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo en voz baja.

-Está bien – dije mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta. – ¿Que hay de Leah?

-Estará bien. Aseguré la puerta.

Lo miré no muy convencida.

-Estará bien. No tardaremos, vamos.

Dicho esto entró en fase frente a mis ojos con un silencio sorprendente y luego me indicó con una mirada que todo estaba bien. Subí a su espalda con dificultad haciendo caso omiso de mi costilla rota y me sujeté de su melena, justo donde sabía que no podía lastimarlo y recliné mi cabeza de su nuca con un cansancio increíble, dejando que el viento diera contra mi cara cuando Jake comenzó a correr.

-Siento nauseas – dije sin mover demasiado los labios.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarme solo en una cosa, "pensamientos lindos" de esos que una trata de buscar en la mente cuando otra cosa muy mala o desagradable está sucediendo alrededor. Encontré un recuerdo lindo, reciente y muy placentero, me las ingenié para ponerlo a la fuerza muy presente en mí, y eso logró que las nauseas y el dolor aminoraran y por muy extraño que pareciera, así fue.

En pocos segundos Jake divisó un pequeño alce a unos kilómetros. Bajé de su espalda con torpeza intentando ganarle al animal que ya comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad alejándose de mi paso lento y cansado, al verme en ese estado, Jake corrió hasta el alce y lo rodeó dejándolo sin salida y si alternativas de huida, le rugía con fiereza. Me coloqué frente a él con el deseo casi desgarrándome la piel pero me ponía nerviosa saber que Jacob estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-Aléjate – dije conteniendo mis impulsos de saltarle encima.

Jake se mostró reacio ante mi petición por lo que se sentó, dispuesto a esperar.

-¡Vete! – solté perdiendo la paciencia.

Jake se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles con las orejas caídas. Él entendía mis razones más que nadie, no quería hacerle daño de nuevo. Miré a mi presa con los ojos clavados en su cuello, exactamente en esa palpitante vena que latía al paso del fluido sanguíneo, incapaz de sentir lástima o pena hacia él como siempre me sucedía cada vez que iba de caza, tampoco sentí la necesidad de disculparme con él como de costumbre. Nada deseaba más en este mundo que beber su sangre. Antes que el pequeño decidiera dar el primer salto ya me encontraba a su lado con una de mis manos, la que podía mover más, en su cuello, apretando su tráquea con todas mis fuerzas o las que me quedaban. El alce comenzó a forcejear entre mis manos, porque tuve que ayudarme con la otra, debatiéndose por la vida y con el miedo escrito en sus ojos vidriosos y oscuros, pero no quería tardar demasiado así que lo hice, pensando que quizá funcionaría por segunda vez. En mi mente reviví la imagen del alce con mis manos alrededor de él y tan rápido como pensé que se estaba rindiendo, cayó frente a mí doblando sus patas traseras y luego las delanteras. No me sorprendí demasiado, fue tal cual cuando obligué, con mi don, a ese lobo que se detuviera, simplemente dejé ver en su mente que eso era lo que haría y sin tardar mucho se rindió sin luchar. Lo que siguió fue historia.

Al terminar con mi quinto alce, algo "llena" y aturdida, Jake se dejó ver en medio de la oscuridad, sumiso y callado. Este día no era para nada igual a otros, parecía recién salida de una historia de horror toda manchada de sangre y barro, matas secas y con el cabello totalmente desastroso. Él me miró despacio, como si no me conociera como si estuviese viendo a una perfecta extraña y eso sencillamente me hacia sentir peor. Bajé la mirada mientras el lobo se acercaba a mí sin dejar de observar a su paso los cuerpos casi destrozados de los alces. Al llegar pasó su lengua por mis manos pero mi primer impulso fue apartarme de él, tampoco es que las tenía muy limpias.

El haber probado la sangre de Jake y casi haberlo matado en el intento, logró que odiara por completo ir de caza pero no sabía que el hecho de abstenerme de hacerlo me iba a dejar tan mal, en el sentido de que no comprendía por qué me había comportado tan… insatisfecha. Anteriormente me había cuestionado a mi misma por este asunto, - ¿por qué debo matar para comer? – "Nessie, debes alimentarte." –De acuerdo pero… ¿para que están los vegetales y las verduras padre? – "No es suficiente para ti hija, debes beber la sangre de esos animales, sin ella no sobrevivirás" – "Es parte de lo que eres Ness" – ¿Soy una asesina abuelo Carlisle? – "No mi cielo, solo haces lo necesario para vivir, recuérdalo" Me producía espasmos el reguero que había dejado y más todavía, el rostro de Jake tan falto de expresión. ¿Cómo pude ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo no sentí culpa? ¿Por qué no dije "lo siento"? – "No abuses de la naturaleza Nessie, siempre deberá ser lo necesario" – escuché decir a Edward, como si estuviera cerca diciéndomelo al oído. Cielo santo, esto no era normal, cinco alces incluyendo dos enormes machos, no era normal. Sentí vergüenza de mi misma y pena por esos animalitos.

Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos con un ligero sonido que salió desde su pecho indicándome que ya estaba bueno de silencio, era hora de hablar. Lo seguí hasta la poza, esa hermosa gruta de manantial cerca de casa, en silencio, sintiendo asco de mi misma, estaba toda llena de sangre inocente y sangre mal habida. Estaba saciada, muy llena, revitalizada y fuerte…pero vacía, vacía de pensamientos y de alma, un alma que no perdonó por lo menos otras cuatro. Eso era suficiente para mermar lo que quedaba de humanidad en mi, sobretodo porque no dejaba de pensar en ese día que probé la sangre de Jake. Me estremecí. No era bueno para mí recordar esa exquisita sangre dulce, me volvía una persona mala, amaba demasiado a Jacob para hacerle esto, recordarlo era un insulto hacia él y para toda mi familia incluso para mi misma porque me convertía en una mujer sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo, allí estaba mi novio, incondicional y cercano. No podía pedir más.

Una lágrima surcó mi mejilla, la misma que disimulé al instante. El dolor bajo mi brazo por la costilla rota dejó de punzarme y mis rasguños no eran más que líneas rosas. Me coloqué en la punta de las rocas y salté al agua sin mirar atrás, pero sabía que allí estaba Jake, impaciente y nervioso como se ponía cada vez que me veía triste. Decidí quedarme bajo el agua, después que me saqué toda la ropa, la cual subió a flote rápidamente a la superficie. Me trasladé al Edén, a las aguas serenas y mansas del lago, que tranquila era mi vida hace unos meses, que fácil era ser ignorante de tantas cosas, que bonito se sentía no tener nada de que preocuparse; en mis pensamientos se asomaba el rostro de mi Jake, indeciso y nervioso el día que me besó en el bosque, lo único bueno que me pasado hasta ahora, todo él, ese beso… sus labios que despertaron en mi todo esto tan inexplicable y que dio origen a lo que hemos vivido tan intensamente hasta ahora.

El agua se movió a mí alrededor obligándome a abrir los ojos con rapidez y aunque no podía ver nada por la oscuridad que me envolvía, sentí la calidez de unas manos, esas que mi cuerpo ya reconocía debido a su forma y tamaño, esas manos suaves y tibias subieron por mis piernas hasta llegar más arriba de mis muslos, no quería mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentía, así que cerré los ojos y dejé complacida que me llevara hasta donde él quisiera. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas acordonaron su cintura, parecía que volábamos lo cual era raro porque el agua me indicaba que no estábamos haciendo tal cosa, pero así me sentí, tan liviana como una pluma en el aire. Nadamos como dos peces silenciosos por largos minutos dejándonos llevar por la libertad que nos profería estar bajo el agua donde es imposible no sentirse despejado y lleno de vida, al fin y al cabo nos encontrábamos solos él y yo. Pude llegar a relajarme un poco al sentir como Jake cuidaba desde muy cerca mis movimientos hasta que definitivamente no pudo tenerme mas lejos, me atrapó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme en el cuello subiendo por mi garganta hasta que nuestras bocas se encontraron, dulce y pausado nuestro beso que me hizo abrir los ojos asustada cuando se separó de mis labios. – "Gracias por venir a buscarme" – dije a través de mis manos cerciorándome de su cuerpo desnudo y del mío muy cerca de él. Jake sonrió y luego miró hacia arriba, quería que subiéramos. Asentí suavemente mientras burbujitas de agua se escapaban de mi boca y juntos nadamos a la superficie.

Di un largo respiro al salir, llenando de oxigeno mis pulmones agotados. Jake batió su cabeza de un lado a otro soltando agua por todas partes, esa era la única forma de decirle cuando no estaba en fase: –"te pareces tanto a un cachorro" – Sonreí.

-Pensé que no ibas a salir de allí – dijo utilizando las mismas palabras que usó cuando me había quedado mucho tiempo nadando bajo las aguas del gran lago Edén.

Sonreí con pesadumbre.

Jake retiró un mechón de cabello de mi ojo esperando que dijera algo, pero no tenia ganas de hablar.

-Te ves…muy bien bajo el agua – intentó de nuevo al ver que su anterior comentario me había dejado afligida.

Ese cosquilleo en mi vientre apareció de la nada, Jake y sus poderosas palabras.

-En serio, parecías una….diosa marina…

Me estremecí.

-Jake – inquirí con vergüenza.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Asentí cabizbaja.

-Lo que quieras – dije.

-Lo que quiera – repitió con gesto pensativo.

Se acercó más a mí con esa mirada tan… que me ponía tan nerviosa, que me decía tantas cosas y que "me pedía" otras mas. Sentí deseos de besarlo.

No me dio tiempo siquiera de tomar esa acción cuando Jake ya me estaba besando – "De acuerdo…" – pensé complacida con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Correspondí a ese beso por completo, lo había estado deseando además. Me llevó hacia las rocas y presionó un poco mi espalda contra ellas mientras sus manos sostenían mis piernas alrededor de su pelvis. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo con esa inquietud alarmante que me hacia esclava de mis propias sensaciones, sin embargo, me sentía incómoda pero no con él sino conmigo misma.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó separándose un poco de mi boca.

Arrugué el gesto.

-No me preguntes eso – me detuve tratando de encontrar las palabras para describirlo y al mismo tiempo no parecer enfadada – Siento que puedo… no lo sé, rodear el pacifico mil veces, correr por horas sin descansar, siento tanta energía que creo que puedo descargar electricidad en cualquier momento – suspiré – Me siento bien, Jake pero mira el precio…

Lo abracé mas fuerte apoyando mi frente en su cuello.

-Esto es horrible Jake, vergonzoso y horrible.

-Cielo pero…

-No. No me digas que todo está bien, que simplemente sucedió, que no tuve la culpa…nada de eso.

-De acuerdo, pero no puedo dejar que te mortifiques por esto – alcé la mirada – Lo necesitabas, tenías mucho tiempo sin alimentarte, es normal Nessie, el cuerpo humano trabaja así, de acuerdo a tus necesidades y tendrás que hacer lo imposible por lograr satisfacerlas. Si por ejemplo vamos a una fiesta y bailamos toda la noche hasta el amanecer, ¿que hacemos al llegar a casa? Dormir – dijo con simpleza – La última vez yo lo hice desde las siete de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde y aun tenía sueño cuando desperté. Así mismo pasó contigo hoy, está bien admito que estuviste muy… eh, bueno, muy impulsiva, pero tu cuerpo lo necesitaba y estabas demasiado débil como para darte cuenta de lo que hacías. ¿Crees que es justo que hayas tenido que esperar todo este tiempo para alimentarte? ¡Claro que no! Y eso que lo decidí por ti, casi te obligo a hacerlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Y que me dices de esto – dije un poco enfadada – Cuando ya iba por el segundo estaba completamente bien, era suficiente y no me detuve, no quise hacerlo. Solo les ordenaba que se inclinaran y dejaran de luchar para que así fuera mas fácil para mi, siempre me han enseñado a luchar por mi alimento, sea como sea esos alces no tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse porque yo no se los permití.

Jadeaba como si hubiese estado corriendo sin parar, algo que dije que sería capaz de hacer sin cansarme, no era imposible pero a las pruebas me remitía. Vaya cuerpo humano. Jake me miraba atónito, con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué? – Dijo al fin – ¿Que hiciste qué? – agregó mas sorprendido que antes.

Recordé entonces mis propias palabras y al comprender el contenido de ellas entendí el por qué de la cara de confusión de mi novio.

-Te lo iba a decir en la casa cuando llegó Leah, pero decidiste discutir primero con ella – inquirí con sarcasmo.

-Muéstramelo ¿si? – parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decirle.

Coloqué las yemas de mis dedos en sus mejillas y traje de mi memoria con bastante claridad el ataque de los lobos, como él ya lo sabía no tuve miedo a mostrárselo, solo que las imágenes podían impresionarlo, así que recliné su cabeza sobre mi pecho para que estuviera apoyado, no como la última vez en el parque, que había terminado un poco desorientado con mi presentación. Entonces, se lo hice ver. El rostro enorme de aquel lobo con sus fauces cerca de mi cara fue lo primero que apareció en mi cabeza y por ende en la de Jake, pero no se sobresaltó, solo parecía muy concentrado y algo molesto. -"Suéltame" – grité en mi mente con las manos fuertemente agarradas a su piel y melena, el animal se detuvo confundido, dudoso pero lo hizo, se detuvo y fue cuando aproveché el momento justo para soltarle un manotazo. Obvié lo que siguió de lucha y busqué en mi mente otra vez – "¡Apártate de mi!

¡Tu no eres un asesino, vete ahora mismo!" – fueron las palabras exactas que lo hicieron retroceder en el mismo momento que Leah arremetió contra él quitándole la vida. –"¡No!" – grité.

Entonces, todo se puso blanco y volvimos a nuestras propias mentes y recuerdos. Yo, algo dolida por los míos y Jake en los suyos, realmente sorprendido.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Eres increíble – fue lo que dijo antes de quedar mudo de nuevo.

-Realmente no si esté bien hacer eso, es intrusismo y violación de lo mas intimo que tiene una persona… su mente.

Frunció el ceño-

-Salvó tu vida.

-No, solo me dio ventaja. Leah me salvó.

-Eso es porque no sabes como funciona realmente – dijo inmerso en sus pensamientos e ideas que empezaron a renacer en su cabeza.

-Jacob – dije en tono de advertencia.

-Esta bien – me abrazó – No te avergüences de ello amor, es un don...un increíble don. ¿Como es que lo haces? – añadió incapaz de contenerse.

Lo pensé por unos segundos.

-Solo se que puedo poner un pensamiento en la mente de…bueno realmente no se si funciona en personas, pero lo hice con el lobo y los alces… En fin, la cosa es lograr que eso que le hice ver se refiera como una idea propia…y eso es lo que hará.

La boca de Jake era una gran "O"

-Pero no hablamos de una situación permanente, las ideas y los pensamientos son algo que viene y va, por eso ese lobo me atacó posteriormente al irse de su cabeza ese pensamiento, el que yo le hice ver, volvió a ser el mismo agresor de antes y yo su agredida. Es lo que puedo entender de todo esto, no es sencillo de explicar.

-Así que si puedes hacer ver a los demás tus recuerdos y todo lo que piensas – Dijo con los ojos entreabiertos tratando de atar cabos - Esos mismos pensamientos los puedes…

-Alterar, modificar, cambiar – terminé su frase – Si mantengo contacto con ese alguien claro.

-Házmelo a mi, por favor – dijo al instante.

Entorné los ojos.

-¿Que? Estás loco, no, no voy a hacerlo, de ninguna manera Jake – dije sintiéndome alterada.

-Por favor, por favor.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No.

-Vamos, no me pasará nada – insistió.

-Jake pero…

-No me harás daño, cariño. Solo quiero saber que se siente.

-Probablemente ni lo sabrás una vez que lo hayas hecho.

-Intentémoslo.

Se acercó a mis labios y me plantó un beso.

-¿Si?

Me encogí de hombros reacia a oponerme a esa expresión en su rostro.

-Que conste que tú me lo pediste – le advertí.

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo sosteniendo mis piernas con mas firmeza para mantenerme pegada a él.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos con la expresión divertida y una sonrisa que no pude evitar disimular, mi Jake siempre era tan optimista a todo.

-No te arrepientas luego – murmuré buscando sus labios.

-Nunca podría arrepentirme de escuchar algo que me digas o de algo que me hagas – dijo la última palabra con toda la ironía del mundo.

Nos besamos en silencio solo sintiendo a nuestro alrededor ese calor espontaneo conocido y oyendo el suave sonido que producía el agua en las piedras al colarse entre ellas, luego nuestros labios…

-Hey... tú me ibas a pedir algo ¿no? – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo que si, ya lo olvidé – dijo sin importancia.

-Oh – me lamenté.

-Y tu ibas a hacerme "algo" ¿cierto?

-Ajá.

-Hazlo ya – dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Sonreí antes de colocar mis dedos alrededor de su cuello mientras formulaba en mi mente ese pensamiento. No lo haría hacer cualquier cosa, sería algo sano y bueno para él y para mí, quizá mas para mi misma porque este don era realmente muy "beneficioso" en todos los sentidos. La primera vez me había servido para mostrarle a Jake algunas cosas que habían sucedido en el Edén, pude mostrarle situaciones, las cuales no hubiese podido decirle con palabras claras, así que me fue útil para explicar algo sin la vergüenza de articular con mis labios todo aquello. La segunda vez me salvó la vida, así como lo había mencionado Jacob, esos segundos que hice dudar a ese lobo fueron vitales para poder tomar una decisión y hasta podría llegar a ser provechoso para situaciones similares. La tercera vez, le mostré a mi novio no solo lo que había sucedido sino también lo que era capaz de hacer y para esta cuarta… reservaría esta para nosotros…

Se materializó de la nada en mi cabeza, entonces lo proyecté a través de mis dedos. Vi en mi mente lo que quería que Jake hiciera. – "Bésame" – dije. Entonces, imaginé que Jake hacia eso y efectivamente así sucedió. Mi novio empezó a besarme con dulzura, esos besos que me llenaban de calor el alma y todo mi cuerpo – "Te amo" – dije a la vez que saboreaba sus labios y él los míos. –"Ahora… dejarás de hacerlo, no me beses" – a medida que hablaba iba produciendo imágenes en mi mente y se las hacia ver a él, no solo podían ser simples palabras, tenía que hacer peticiones y convertirlas en una acción, una idea, un pensamiento. Jake se detuvo al instante mirándome sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿Y bien, que sentiste? – pregunté.

-Increíble – dijo – Es impresionante Ness… es, realmente alucinante.

-Espera, ¿como fue?

-Bueno nos estábamos besando y luego…ya no quise hacerlo más… y pasó ¿cierto?

Me miró confundido mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Funcionó – dije.

-Si – asintió sonriendo – ¡Wow!

Reímos juntos a la vez que nos abrazábamos.

-Amor, eres grandiosa.

Acaricié su mejilla con la mirada perdida en su rostro. No me sentía feliz, ni con mi reciente descubrimiento ni con nada. Solo Jake me mantenía serena porque me daba la tranquilidad de sus palabras y sus besos… pero me sentía ansiosa.

-¿Que sucede cielo? - Bien, ya había logrado preocuparlo, maldición - Puedes decírmelo.

-Lo sé.

Le di un corto beso en la boca.

-Dime – dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

No quería hacerlo, pero el deseo por sacarlo de mi boca y de mi mente era más grande que mi negación. Jake era el único en quien podía confiar y el que podía entenderme ahora porque me conocía a la perfección, así que movida por eso, decidí que lo mas sano era explicarle mi inquietud.

-Esos lobos eran parte de la manada de A Ka'Wi – me detuve – Él se preguntará ahora donde están y nosotras…pues, dejamos nuestro aroma en ese lugar... es este momento debe saber que la que mató a sus chicos fue Leah y que yo estuve con ella.

Continué.

-Amor, tengo miedo – dije sintiendo una ligera sacudida en mi vientre y estomago – No sabes cuanto temo por ustedes, por ti y por Leah. ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes mas? No puedo Jake… no puedo – mi voz se quebró.

El rostro de Jake se entristeció.

-Doy gracias al cielo por haberme dado estos meses junto a ti y haber podido disfrutarlos al máximo porque crecimos de muchas formas y nos amamos de mil maneras... pero esto es insoportable…tener que esperar que ese…mal nacido – dije con odio – Venga por nosotros cuando quiera, a la hora que quiera puede aparecerse en nuestra casa y simplemente matarte y llevarse a Leah, no soporto la idea Jake…de esperar un día mas por él – mi voz comenzó temblar de la rabia y el dolor - Pero tu no paras de decirme que todo estará bien… ¿como te despedirás de mi, ah? ¿Como pasará? ¿Como vamos a soportar ver al otro alejarse? Jake por Dios… ¡no es justo! No puede ser que nuestras vidas hayan durado tan poco… tanto que te amo Jacob y tanto que deseo por sobre todas las cosas estar a tu lado…

No pude terminar.

Jake me tomó del cuello llevando su boca directo a la mía. Primero nos tratamos con furia, descargando la rabia que sometía nuestros cuerpos en esos labios que se retorcían con impotencia. Mis manos halaron el cabello del hombre del cual me aferraba con uñas y dientes, me dolía, me dolía en el fondo de todo mi ser las palabras y la cruel realidad que se desprendía de ellas, era un sinfín de verdades que nos golpeaban el rostro y la vida a medida que pasaban las horas y los días. Siempre lo supe, sabía que el momento estaba cerca. Algún día llegaría el momento de despedirse de alguna manera ¿pero qué tan doloroso podría llegar a ser? No lo sabría hasta ese momento.

Las lágrimas cesaron, ahora no había lugar para ellas dentro de mí, ni para otro sentimiento que no fuera el que comenzó a propagarse por todo mi cuerpo, la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí, el deseo infinito de ver pasar este momento lo mas lento que fuese posible, pero no había lágrimas, nuestros cuerpos eran esas gotas originarias del dolor y la tristeza. ¿Cómo no quererlo? Si era la máxima expresión del amor, ese furor de pasiones disimuladas bajo miradas tímidas pero que llevaban consigo mil y un significados. ¿Cómo no desearlo? Todo él era un mar de sensaciones descubiertas y por descubrir, lo deseaba cada día y a cada instante, muy cerca de mi, cuidando de mis sueños, mis pasos, mi día a día, pero unas noches atrás me había hecho querer desearlo mas profundamente, Jacob, el único trofeo por el cual no podía competir, pero que podía tenerlo siempre y sin condiciones. ¿Su cuerpo? Mi baño de paz, mi santuario de sábanas y almohadas volando a mí alrededor. Dicen que hay solo tres cosas que no se pueden arreglar - "El agua derramada, las flechas lanzadas y las palabras dichas" - Jake fue esa flecha que atravesó mi corazón y esas palabras que llegaron a mi alma, fueron quizá muchas de las que acostumbro a escuchar de él...pero no se puede volver atrás una vez que esto sucede. "Te necesito... Aquí estoy" - suspiré recordando el atardecer en Port Ángeles cerca de sus brazos. El día que dije "si."

Jake me llevó al asiento de rocas y me colocó suavemente sobre ellas, entonces por fin nos miramos. Sentí la presión de sus palabras a punto de salir de sus labios, empujándose a través de su garganta. Me tomó de las manos y silencioso, esperó que su voz volviera.

-Necesito que seas fuerte mi amor – dijo con el rostro entristecido – Hazlo por mi. Dame la fuerza que necesito para enfrentarme a esto – continuó llevando su mano a mi mejilla – Por favor.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-Nessie, mírame – pidió mientras me sujetaba ahora las dos mejillas con sus manos – No me quiero despedir de ti, sería como despedirme de mi propia vida y yo no estoy preparado para eso… nunca voy a estarlo pero necesito tu apoyo…por favor.

Miré a un lado sin poder soportar sus palabras que parecían miles de dagas afiladas a punto de perforar mi corazón.

-Llegó el momento ¿verdad? – pregunté intuyendo la respuesta con un hueco en el estomago.

Jake asintió bajando la mirada, con esa expresión en su rostro a la que tanto le temía.

-Lo siento – sollozó.

Tomé su cabeza y la alcé con mis manos para darle un beso en la frente.

-No… yo lo siento – dije con firmeza.

Si, lo sentía por él… pero no lo iba a dejar solo. Algo tenía que hacer para salvar su vida, para mantenerlo a mi lado. En mi mente comenzaron a formularse ideas, empecé a maquinar rápidamente las formas de intervenir en el asunto solo para salvar la vida del hombre que amaba, tampoco me importaba morir en el intento, si Jake estaba dispuesto a morir por mi entonces yo haría lo mismo. "No lo harás solo, Estoy aquí" – pensé. "Te amo" – añadí abrazándolo con fuerza.

* * *

_**GRACIASS** lectoras por encontrarse aqui de nuevo conmigo, para mi siempre será algo especial._

_Gracias por sus antiguos y los coments! Gracias por su tiempo...!_

_**LAS QUIERO... Cuídense y lean mucho!**_

_Nos vemos en el próximo!_

_Y como nunca puede faltar, hay canciones que son el sonido del alma...**TAN SOLO TU ** me concedió inspiración para este capitulo! Muy lindaaa! Vaya unión de géneros y de cantantes, **Alejandra Guzmán y Franco De Vita...!**_

_**"Tú me das las cosas que yo quiero cuando menos me los espero..la la la"**_

_Kisssss!_


	48. Chapter 018

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

_ **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE MIS LECTORAS! **_

_**Un mensaje especial...**_

_** La navidad es símbolo de amor, de paz, unión y armonía. Un mes para dar y recibir amor, para compartir al máximo con sus amigos, seres queridos y las personas que mas apreciamos. Es época de dar mas que recibir, de llenarse de toda esa felicidad que la navidad propicia y pedir buenos deseos para la humanidad y el mundo entero. Es tiempo de reencontrase con esos amigos que tenemos tiempo que no vemos, es tiempo de perdonar a los que deben ser perdonados, tiempo de sentarse a la mesa junto a la familia a compartir y disfrutar al máximo la noche buena porque es la navidad la única que puede unir pensamientos, unir almas y espíritus en un solo canto, juntos podemos revivir la esencia pura de las fiestas decembrinas y asi nunca olvidar el verdadero significado de este mes tan especial. **_

_** Quiero pedirles para este año nuevo que abran sus corazones y dejen entrar en ellos la infinita magia del amor, que lo almacenen y luego lo dejen salir para otras personas. Recuerden que es el mensaje que nos da Atardecer, que mas allá de ser la historia de vampiros y lobos, nos enseña la esencia absoluta del amor, la comprensión y la honestidad. Amen sin condición, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin distinción de razas ni religiones, solo amen con el corazón porque al final de cuentas es el único que tiene la razón. Mil bendiciones lectoras.**_

_** Feliz Navidad y con cariño les desea, Gi.**_

"_El amor es hambre y anhelo, pero al mismo tiempo, impulso, heroísmo y olvido de uno mismo" __**Francesco Alberoni.**_

* * *

**MINUTOS ANTES DEL "SI" VERDADERO**

Volvimos por el camino a casa, después de tener nuestra última noche juntos en aquel bosque. Me había costado muchísimo desprenderme de él, del calor de su cuerpo y sus besos. Jake tampoco quería hacerlo, pero debíamos volver, teníamos que pedirle a Leah que hiciera una cosa por nosotros. No era como si regresábamos como cualquier otro día de una pequeña aventura, fue una despedida, una que ninguno de los dos quiso expresar con palabras porque quemaban como el fuego sobre la piel. Eso si, hicimos el amor como las otras veces, plenamente, magníficamente, movidos por la necesidad irrefrenable de sentirnos y amarnos aunque fuese por última vez y eso por más que nos produjera un momento de paz y de sensaciones maravillosas, nos estaba matando. Podía ver la tristeza grabada en sus ojos que también era el reflejo de los míos, una capacidad enorme para descifrarlo porque ni él ni yo mostrábamos signos de estar tristes, fue como nuestra primera vez, totalmente hermosa e inolvidable. Mi menstruación no fue un problema, a él no le importó tocarme en mis condiciones pero fue algo realmente extraño encontrarme sin un rastro de ella para cuando ya habíamos caído en el suelo.

Al principio me costó un poco aceptar ese adiós. Nadie ha estado nunca preparado para despedirse de una persona sin sufrir antes dolor y depresión, pero ni siquiera a nosotros nos había dado tiempo de pasar por todo aquello, ni tampoco hablarlo como era debido, habíamos usado nuestro corto tiempo para preocuparnos por otras cosas menos importantes para que de igual manera todo se acabara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A pesar del dolor pudimos hablar y decirnos cosas que jamás nos habíamos dicho, lindas palabras que nos hicieron sentir fuertes y conscientes el uno del otro, nos consolamos con el deseo inmenso de hacer sentir bien al otro y en sus brazos, después de habernos mirado largamente a los ojos, supe que para saber lo valioso que es una persona solo hace falta perderla.

El bosque fue testigo de todo ese acontecimiento, de los continuos murmullos llenos de placer, los gemidos ahogados por besos suaves y delicados, el roce de nuestros cuerpos sobre las hojas secas y un sinfín de palabras de amor y deseo, y así ante la presencia silenciosa pero viva de la naturaleza que nos observaba, nos juramos amor para toda la vida y… algo mas.

/

-Yo, Jacob Black, prometo ante la luna y las estrellas… amarte y quererte más allá de la vida, en la muerte y después de ella.

-Yo, Renesmee…Renesmee Black - Jake me observó sorprendido. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche - Prometo ante la luna y las estrellas amarte y quererte mas allá de la vida, en la muerte y después de ella – añadí con decisión.

-Renesmee Black… Me gusta – dijo apoyando su mentón en la parte alta de mi cabeza.

El abdomen de Jake estaba calentito y le ofrecía esa calidez a mi espalda que descansaba sobre él. Me besó despacio el cabello mientras yo acariciaba sus brazos con mis dedos haciendo pequeños círculos en su piel.

-Desde el día en que nací he sido una Black – Aclaré.

Reímos.

-Entonces, Señora Black, usted debería casarse conmigo primero.

Me giré por completo hacia él para mirarlo. ¿Casarnos? ¿Él realmente lo había dicho? La palabra en si producía en mí una ilusión, una verdadera ilusión, pero había perdido las esperanzas hacía algún tiempo ya. Me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo, enormemente feliz. Sonreí acercándome a él para besarlo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que ese era su último deseo y que no podríamos disfrutarlo como muchos, pero siempre imaginé el momento en que Jake me lo pedía y ese instante había llegado, aunque no de la forma en que lo soñé. No había imaginado tampoco algo impresionante y extravagante como una fiesta de compromiso en casa con mi familia ni nada por el estilo, solos él y yo sin interrupciones, sin nadie que nos estuviera mirando pero sin la triste neblina oscura que opacaba nuestro futuro. Mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

-¿Casarnos? – Musité con la emoción a flor de piel.

-Si casarnos.

Nos sonreímos de nuevo el uno al otro como si estuviéramos a punto de fugarnos a Seattle en el auto de Alice sin el permiso de mis padres.

-Para eso hace falta un sacerdote o alguien que…

-O alguien que sepa decir las palabras indicadas y por qué no, un ser de alma pura y celestial – terminó mi frase.

-Estamos tan lejos de las vegas – me lamenté repentinamente triste.

-Conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo – dijo pensativamente.

-¿De verdad? – subí la mirada hacia él – ¿Lo dices en serio?

Jake asintió sonriente.

-¿Quien?

Lo sopesó por unos minutos.

-Debe estar en casa ahora mismo.

Caí en la cuenta casi enseguida.

-¿Leah?

-Ajá – asintió feliz de que haya reconocido "la casa" a la que se refería. Nuestra casa.

-¿Leah puede casarnos? – pregunté de nuevo sin poderlo creer.

Se echó a reír.

-Si, si puede, de alguna manera.

Estaba feliz de poder escuchar aquello.

-¿Como?

-Pues…Es una cultura antigua de la tribu. Hace muchos años las bodas entre parejas se hacían de ese modo, un sacerdote o alguien de jerarquía como el mismo jefe podía hacerlo, tenía el poder supremo conferido por la luna y los ancestros – dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿Aun lo hacen?

-Si, la unión que se realiza de manera espiritual es la más importante.

-¿Y dices que Leah es…un ser puro y celestial que puede…casarnos?

-Su tátara- tátara abuela fue la primera chaman, adorada y de respetada jerarquía en la tribu. Fue la misma que vio nacer a varios de nuestros ancestros incluyendo a Kara y Taha Aki, Dicen que luego predijo el nacimiento de una chica, con el espíritu tan poderoso que podría cambiar su cuerpo humano por el de un lobo.

-Leah – afirmé – ¡Wow!

-Si, es toda una historia.

-Pero los Chamanes no son sacerdotes Jake, necesitamos un sacerdote – dije con frustración haciendo uso de mis conocimientos en la materia.

-Es la segunda al mando, tiene jerarquía en la tribu – puntualizó intentando buscar cualquier solución.

-Entonces, si puede – dije al final - ¿Pero y Sam?

-Él ya no es el jefe.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Realmente no me importaba si Leah gozaba o no del poder de un sacerdote de la tribu, ni tampoco la ausencia de un padre. Leah podía comunicarse con los espíritus ancestrales…bueno no sabía realmente si eso era tan fácil como decirlo, suponía de una gran iniciación, pero no me interesaba en absoluto. Si la loba era la legítima heredera de ese legado, entonces quería decir que por lo menos algún contacto debía tener con los de allá arriba.

-Si Leah puede casarnos, entonces…solo hacen falta las palabras mágicas – concluí ahora mucho mas convencida.

Jake respiró varias veces como con una nota de nerviosismo en su rostro.

-Quiero ser tuya de todas las formas existentes, bendecida por los ancestros, con las creencias con las que tú creciste. Entonces así, podremos reencontrarnos algún día, si es que ellos nos lo permiten – dije para borrar su rastro de duda.

Miré al cielo buscando algún rostro quizá, alguno de piel morena y de cabello largo con plumas en la cabeza y aspecto viejo y majestuoso. Jake retiró el cabello de mi hombro y sus labios tocaron mi cuello con esa delicada y dulce forma de hacerlo, esa que tanto me gustaba.

-Quizá puedan escucharme ahora – cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente para hacer mi petición – No se por donde empezar… tal vez debería primero agradecerles por haber puesto en mi camino a su hijo, Jacob – escuché a mi novio sonreír por lo bajo – Déjenme aclararles que…este hombre es mi vida y que lo amo, lo amo con todo mi ser… Divinos ancestros, les pido que derramen toda su bendición en él, protéjanlo y cuídenlo donde quiera que esté y a donde quiera que vaya… Seres celestiales, escúchenme por favor, escuchen mi súplica…

Lo tomé de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Esta vez quise elevar mi petición a alguien en especial porque sentía que nos estaba escuchando y mirando desde algún lugar.

-Taha Aki, eres el único que puede entenderme. Tú que decidiste emprender un camino igual que el de Jake – me mordí el labio buscando las palabras – Te lo pido, te suplico...te imploro que no permitas que le pase nada y tráelo de vuelta a donde pertenece sano y salvo…conmigo.

La mano tibia de mi novio recorrió mi garganta hasta mi mejilla. Luego selló mis labios con un beso.

-Mira allí – dijo señalando con su dedo índice el azul aterciopelado – Cuando mires las estrellas acuérdate de mi, en cada una de ellas habrá un beso y una caricia para ti.

Me perdí en esos mil millones de besos y caricias. Unas más grandes que otras, unas más luminosas que otras, pero tan hermosas como las reales que me daba Jake. Los dos miramos las estrellas que parecían titilar más de lo normal, apoyando la promesa de mi novio. Busqué su boca antes que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos abrazándome a su cuerpo tibio. Mis labios se movían entre los suyos deseosos y a la vez perdidos en la tristeza que nos abrazaba con extremidades de acero. Todo mi cuerpo, al igual que mi alma y mente lloraban con desaliento, pero no se lo dejé ver, era algo que me había exigido este corto tiempo a su lado. Que terrible era sentirme de alguna forma…abandonada… por la persona que mas amaba, pero sin poderlo culpar por esa acción, no tenía un corazón de piedra y sabía que mi Jake lo estaba pasando realmente peor que yo. No lo culpaba por lo que haría, ni mucho menos por lo que ni siquiera sabíamos que sucedería, pero no podía…no quería decirle adiós si ya me había acostumbrado a él… pero maldita sea, había decidido tan tarde entregarme por completo a este romance, a este amor irrompible que nos unía desde el alma, que me daba tanto miedo perderlo…me sentía insegura sin él, como si estuviera en la nada…en un abismo…cayendo al vacio.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – sus palabras fueron un baño de paz para todo mi ser.

-Si, si, si claro que quiero– acepté.

Sonrió victorioso.

-¿Estas segura de querer ser mía en todos los aspectos?

-Soy tuya en todos los aspectos Jake – alcé las cejas a modo de disgusto.

-¿Y en espíritu, Nessie? ¿Estás segura de querer pertenecerme irrevocablemente, ser la compañera de mi alma y la protectora de mi espíritu cuando mi cuerpo ya no esté? – dijo con la voz ahogada como si estuviera leyendo aquello.

-¡Jake no te pasará nada!- solté - Dios…No te pasará nada – repetí sollozando.

Giré mi torso buscando su abrazo él cual recibí al instante. Me encontraba en la misma negación de siempre, esperaba que mi Jake saliera victorioso y que regresara a nuestra casa para definitivamente empezar nuestra vida juntos, pero terminaba repitiéndome lo mismo cada vez…"Jake no regresará" – la verdad era que ni siquiera tenía posibilidades de salir ileso porque el anciano era mas fuerte y mas viejo, podía controlar su mente y cuerpo, eso ya era de por sí una desventaja enorme.

-De acuerdo. Si tú me pides matrimonio…yo necesito que me prometas una cosa – dije sin poderlo evitar.

Nos separamos poco a poco. Jake me lanzó una mirada de nerviosismo.

-Dime – su labio inferior tembló.

Esperé unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Prométeme que volverás conmigo.

Jake tragó con dificultad. Mi petición no era tan fácil como decir "¿te casarías conmigo?" Le estaba exigiendo que volviera, que regresara aun cuando sabía a lo que se enfrentaría y las consecuencias permanentes que eso podría tener, pero eso lo haría inténtalo, una promesa que se hace de corazón siempre se cumple.

Continué.

-Prométeme ante la luna, tu compañera, y ante todos tus ancestros, antes esas caricias – dije señalando las estrellas – Que volverás al lugar donde conocimos el amor, donde decidimos compartir todo juntos.

Lo único que se escuchaba era la brisa moviendo las copas de los samanes. Jake estaba estático frente a mí, parecía no atinar con la respuesta que tenía que darme y la que yo quería escuchar.

-Jake – insistí.

-Lo prometo.

Solté el aire de mis pulmones.

-Prometo volver de cualquier manera y forma posible. Estaré junto a ti, en cada sonido de los árboles, en cada susurro del viento, en los animales, en cada atardecer que mires, siempre – me tomó con sus manos de las mejillas – Siempre buscaré la manera de estar a tu lado aunque no puedas verme.

Su respuesta no era la que esperaba pero me daba la seguridad que por lo menos lo intentaría. Mis ojos conectaron con los suyos, vi mas allá de sus pupilas, observé su alma, toqué su espíritu y descubrí que era cierto, que nuestro amor era inmenso así como eterno. Nuestro amor no se trataba de deseo, no era apego personal, no era una mera unión vital ni tampoco un intercambio de emociones y sentimientos. Nuestro amor era la necesidad irresistible de una entrega absoluta, un sentimiento espiritual permanente unificadora de nuestras almas, la consagración total, una fuerza suprema. Jake era mi universo tal y como lo conocía hasta ahora, por eso y porque estaba segura de que pasarían siglos y mí amor por él seguiría intacto, así trascurriera el tiempo, lo recordaría y lo amaría completamente enamorada como si fuera la primera vez., aunque su cuerpo no estuviera cerca para tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo, para sentirme protegida por sus brazos y confiada con su voz.

-Y yo prometo esperarte, así regreses como un susurro del viento o como una mariposa tal vez. Solo…Hazme saber que eres tú – dije al final abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Es una promesa mi amor.

/

Yo más frágil que nunca, abatida por el dolor, pero con un temple de hierro, una dureza que no sabía de donde había salido, que me dio la fuerza para caminar sin derrumbarme en pedazos, así que antes de regresar definitivamente a la casa, a Jake se le ocurrió enseñarme como marcar un lugar, algo que nunca antes me había mostrado.

-Debes saber que árbol tocar. No puede ser cualquiera, debes observarlos si es posible a todos, conocer su olor, cada traza de su tronco, su textura, saber su ubicación a metros de distancia. Debes poder…encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados – dijo mientras se detenía observando los que tenía a su alrededor – Ese árbol que escojas te hará volver siempre al mismo lugar, para reencontrarte con él.

Se separó de mí y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para luego tocar un tronco que descansaba en el suelo cubierto por moho y parásitos verdes. Miró hacia arriba y yo lo imité en seguida. Las copas de los árboles no se unían y dejaban pasar un rayo de luz de luna que caía como un manto perlado sobre aquel pedazo de tronco. Se volvió y me miró.

-Ven – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi – Aquí es perfecto.

Fruncí el ceño al llegar a sus brazos. Jake sonrió cuando lo interrogué con la mirada.

-Es especial ¿no crees?

Juntos lo miramos.

-Si, aquí acabamos de… – murmuré mientras hablaba muy bajito a su oído.

Jake rio cerca de mi hombro.

-Y la luz del sol y la luna siempre tocarán su corteza – continué – Es especial. Los demás árboles no gozan de ese privilegio…además, está cerca de casa – añadí imaginando que eran los mismos motivos por los cuales Jake lo había escogido.

-Será este entonces – concluyó inclinándose sobre él.

El sol iluminó por completo las copas de los árboles para cuando entramos a la casita. Salí corriendo al sofá y me incliné frente a Leah acercándome ligeramente a su oído.

-¿Oficiarías nuestra boda espiritual?

A veces me parecía tanto a Alice.

La chica se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos al instante. Le sonreí.

-¿Que haces? – dijo un poco desorientada.

-¿Podrías?

Ella se incorporó en el mueble y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Podría que? – Balbuceó desperezándose - ¿Qué están tramando?

-No estamos tramando nada Leah, necesito que nos cases – dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Casar… - No parecía dar crédito a sus oídos - ¿Acaso están locos?

Jake se acercó al sofá.

-Leah, por favor, hazlo por nosotros – dijo con expresión de súplica.

Leah paseó los ojos por nuestros rostros como si no pudiera creer lo que le estábamos pidiendo.

-Espera…denme un momento.

Se reclinó del espaldar del sofá cerrando los ojos y soltó un respiro. Jake y yo esperamos impacientes que terminara su momento de concentración hasta que respiró hondo de nuevo y decidió vernos a la cara.

-¿Me están pidiendo que los una en matrimonio…espiritual? – dijo claro y despacio.

Asentimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Saben lo que eso significa por todos los cielos? – Explotó observándome con frustración – ¿Tu lo sabes Nessie? Además ¿quien les dijo que yo tengo el poder de casarlos?

-Tu padre lo hubiera hecho – dijo Jake.

Leah abrió la boca para hablar pero recordar a su padre en ese instante le hizo quedarse sin palabras de defensa.

-Nessie está sabe lo que eso implica. Lo sabe todo y queremos que tú lo hagas. – musitó Jake.

-Sí, lo sé todo – señalé con seguridad.

Leah seguía sin mirarnos.

-Leah por favor, es nuestro último deseo – dijo mi novio tomándola de las manos.

Esta vez, la chica clavó sus ojos en él.

-Jake…

-Has estado en otras bodas de la tribu. Sabes como hacerlo, fue parte de tu iniciación.

Bajó la vista.

-Leah – dije colocando mi mano sobre las de Jake que a su vez mantenían bien fuertes las de ella – Nunca te he pedido nada, ahora necesito que hagas esto por mí. No deseo ser de nadie más que de Jake, si todo esto se acaba por lo menos estaremos…unidos por siempre. Por favor…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo era realmente triste, tanto para nosotros como para ella. Estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos donde solo nuestros corazones mantenían una conversación acompasada y lenta. Éramos tres corazones desconsolados compartiendo el mismo dolor y frustración, por una parte, mi historia con Jake había sido corta aunque realmente tuviera un inicio desde que nací, pero de igual modo, el tiempo no bastó para todo lo que queríamos entregar y vivir a plenitud. Pero Leah…tan fuerte y constante… su mundo se estaba derrumbando en pedazos y ella no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. ¿Como es que una mujer que debía ser adorada y respetada nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz, como una persona normal, con una vida digna? Una jerarquía, Es beta, de acuerdo, pero merecía más que solo el segundo lugar al mando. Lo peor de todo era que no había conocido el amor aun, ni alguien que le demostrara lo hermoso que era sentirse amado, un hombre que le entregara el cariño y el respeto que ella tanto deseaba.

-Oh, chicos yo…lo siento tanto – la abrazamos – No es justo para ustedes que esto pase ahora, en este momento de sus vidas.

-Está bien – dijo Jake para calmarla.

-Oye… - acaricié su cabello – Tranquila, todo está bien.

Ella asintió secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos.

-Lo haré – declaró con decisión - Los casaré.

-Gracias – dijimos al unísono Jake y yo.

-Pero necesitaremos algunas cosas del bosque. Jake puede conseguirlas mientras yo hablo contigo unos minutos Nessie.

Mi novio y Leah cruzaron una mirada que hasta el más despistado pudo haber notado. Jake asintió una sola vez y se levantó sin antes darme un beso en la frente.

-Ten cuidado – dije sintiéndome ansiosa.

-Volveré rápido – se giró hacia la chica - Gracias Leah – dijo con sinceridad.

-Por nada – sonrió.

Seguí con la mirada a Jacob quien salió disparado por la puerta.

-Ven vamos – musitó tomándome de la mano – Necesitamos arreglarte.

Una presión en el estomago casi me hizo gemir, estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Que es lo que va a buscar? – pregunté mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Ah…un poco de todo – dijo sin mirarme hurgando entre la ropa que teníamos en una esquina de la habitación – Para unir a dos personas en un matrimonio espiritual o simbólico, necesitamos cosas que representen a la naturaleza, ya que es por medio de ella que los ancestros se comunican con el mundo terrenal.

Se detuvo alzando a la vista una manta transparente entre sus manos.

-Un poco de tierra y musgo, agua pura y cristalina, debemos hacer fuego y el aire…ya lo tenemos afuera – dijo mirándome al fin – Date la vuelta – agregó haciendo una señal con su mano.

Hice lo que me ordenó. Lentamente me giré hasta quedar de espaldas a ella, entonces sentí sus dedos tomar mi cabello y comenzó a peinarlo como si tuviera un cepillo en sus manos, de la misma manera que lo hacía mi madre.

Sentí una presión en el pecho al recordarla.

-¿Como están mis padres? ¿Los viste antes de…partir?

Ella detuvo los suaves movimientos en mi cabello.

-Si – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Como estaba mamá?

Necesitaba saber como estaba mi madre. Había olvidado que debía sentirse destrozada por todo lo que había sucedido, desde enterarme de lo que pasó entre ella y Jake hasta el haberme ido de casa, era suficiente para producir en mí una sensación de desasosiego y sobretodo de culpa porque no permití que ella me diera una explicación antes. Como me gustaría decirle que estaba bien y que no la culpaba por lo que había sucedido antes, ahora que sabía todo y cada detalle. Mi padre, como extrañaba ese silencio y esa mirada que lo entendía y lo comprendía todo a la perfección y no por tener el poder de leer la mente sino por el poder infinito que solo un verdadero padre podía poseer. Los extrañaba mucho.

-Ella… se veía…pues – dio un respiro – Tu padre la apoya. Estaban juntos cuando llegué a tu casa. Ellos son fuertes ¿sabes?, estaban tristes pero firmes. ¿Entiendes? Confiaban que Jake te encontraría y arreglarían las cosas. Sobretodo tu madre, ella le tiene mucha fe.

-Tuvo toda la razón. Jake me encontró.

Me sentí mas tranquila al escuchar eso. Así que…si no me equivocaba, Leah corrió desde el pueblo con la clara convicción de saber donde estaríamos. El bosque de Canadá podía ser enorme, ¿pero como no se me ocurrió que esta chica lo conocía a la perfección? Estaba más claro que el agua.

-Y tú también nos encontraste – dije con sarcasmo – En serio Leah, me das escalofríos.

-Oye, yo solo seguí ese rastro.

-¿Cual rastro?

-El que Jake dejó.

-Por supuesto – dije enfurruñada - ¿Así que mis padres saben donde estuvimos todo este tiempo?

Me sentía ofendida y feliz a la vez.

-Técnicamente…no. Les dije que los buscaría, que podía encontrarlos, pero lo hice por lo que pasó, necesitaban saberlo, de otra manera…aun estaría esperándolos en la Push. Las ordenes del jefe fueron claras – "No te alejes del pueblo y mantente alerta. Búscame si pasa algo" – imitó la voz de Jake – Al final de cuentas tuve que venir de todas formas Nessie.

Asentí.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó.

-De hecho…me siento un poco mejor.

Sonrió y siguió arreglando mi cabello.

-Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí en este momento – dije afligida – Conmigo y con Jake. Sería lindo que nos vieran.

Ella no contestó.

-No pareces una feliz novia a punto de casarse – comentó cambiando el tema.

Bajé la mirada.

-Vamos – me animó tocando el dorso de mi mano.

-Esto es una maldita pesadilla Leah – Ella asintió de acuerdo conmigo - No estoy feliz, siento que Jake se está alejando de mi poco a poco y eso no lo puedo permitir – aparté sus dedos con mi mano – Tiene que haber una manera Leah – añadí recalcando las palabras.

-Nessie, confía en nosotros – me pidió.

-¿Todo saldrá bien? – pregunté deseando escuchar un si.

-Ness…eso no puedo decírtelo yo, ni siquiera Jake. Es cuestión de lo que nos tenga deparado el destino.

-¿El destino? Creí que no confiabas en el destino.

-Bueno…si estamos aquí es por alguna razón ¿No crees? Y ya es algo que Jake y tu hayan decidido unirse de forma espiritual – ella colocó su mano en mi hombro – Ness, él buscará la forma de regresar hasta ti, no pierdas la fe.

La miré con los ojos empañados y borrosos por las lágrimas.

-Eso mismo me dijo Jake solo que no sabia si…

-¿Creerle? – Terminó mi frase – Es mejor que lo hagas.

-Oh Leah – sollocé.

-Tranquila, vamos, no llores más.

Asentí secándome las lágrimas.

-Ya debe estar por llegar Jake– dijo – Hay que terminar de arreglarte.

-Leah Gracias, gracias por todo, por ser como has sido siempre conmigo y con mi familia.

Ella sonrió.

-Yo te lo agradezco a ti. Los Cullen siempre supieron aceptarnos y eso es algo que nunca podremos ignorar, algo así como el llamado de un lobo.

Nos dimos un abrazo fraternal, fuerte y honesto. La quería muchísimo, más de lo que llegué a imaginar, ella correspondía a mi corazón y se había ganado un lugar en mi familia desde mucho tiempo atrás. Si se iba, la extrañaría demasiado.

Efectivamente, Jake llegó unos minutos después. Estaba lista, así que corrí a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vi cruzar la puerta.

-Hola cielo – dijo soltando lo que tenía en sus manos para abrazarme.

-¿Tienes todo? - Preguntó Leah a mi espalda.

-Si – respondió Jake sin dejar de mirarme.

Las pupilas de mi Jake brillaban como la más hermosa estrella. Se separó de mí un poco y me miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-Que hermosa estas – me elogió – Quiero decir, mas hermosa de lo que eres.

-Solo para ti – dije sonriendo.

Leah había conseguido unir un par de telas blancas de una sábana y otras de una camisa de Kate haciendo que quedara una especie de vestido que me cubría solo hasta las rodillas, un impresionante invento de unos…diez minutos de confección. Mi cabello había crecido tanto los últimos meses que había tenido que recogerlo en un moño dejando algunos mechones fuera, uno de ellos, el que le encantaba a Jake colocar detrás de mi oreja.

-Muy bien tórtolos, estaré afuera preparando todo, así que… Jake deberías vestirte con lo que te dejé sobre la cama, sinceramente no pude hacer mucho, pero tendrás color blanco que es lo que importa.

-Gracias Leah – dijo Jake – En verdad aprecio todo lo que estas haciendo.

-No es nada.

Se sonrieron.

-Tienen quince minutos – anunció.

-Bien.

Debía ser la primera novia que se deja ver por el novio antes de la boda y aparte lo ayuda a vestirse para la misma. Una camisa blanca y un pantalón de color claro de Garrett fueron suficientes. Notaba su nerviosismo con solo tocarlo pero lo importante era que a pesar de la incertidumbre, estábamos totalmente seguros de nuestra unión.

-¿Nerviosa? – preguntó a mi espalda como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.

-Ya no ¿Y tú?

Negó con la cabeza y besó mi nuca con suavidad. Teníamos unos cuantos minutos mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo del baño.

-Ness – dijo dándome la vuelta para que quedara frente a él – ¿Estas completamente segura de querer hacer esto?

-Mas que completamente segura – alegué.

Sonrió acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Gracias por pedirme ser tu esposa.

-Nessie, siempre esperé este momento – dijo dándome un beso corto en los labios – Desde que te vi a los ojos por primera vez supe que esto era lo que quería, no solo casarme contigo, sino estar a tu lado de cualquier forma posible y por siempre.

-Pero…no lo estarás – dije con timidez deseando que mi constante frase no arruinara nuestro momento.

-Te lo prometí ¿lo recuerdas?

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas sirviéndome de su cuerpo y sus enormes brazos que envolvían mi cuerpo con ternura.

-Creo que deberíamos…

-Si, vamos, es hora.

Nos dimos la vuelta tomados de la mano y salimos de la habitación. Mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, mis piernas temblaban cual gelatina pero no me sentía asustada, solo demasiado emocionada y feliz. Leah nos estaba esperando afuera a unos cuantos metros del porche frente a una fogata y algunas cosas más que tenía a sus pies, supuse que era lo que Jake había traído del bosque. Respiré hondo y alcé la frente sintiéndome segura de los dos, de nuestros pasos, de este momento y de todo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. En mi mente lo imaginé, nos vi caminando por el pasillo, no de una iglesia precisamente, realizando la marcha nupcial, pero a mi lado no estaba mi padre sino mi futuro y único esposo. Al fijarme en el suelo, bajo nuestros pies descalzos, noté que Leah había esparcido flores de varios colores y tamaños que hacían un camino hasta donde nos esperaba con una mirada nerviosa que pude notar a través de las llamas que flameaban frente a su rostro.

Al vernos, se levantó y asintió una sola vez indicándonos que ya podíamos avanzar hacia ella. Respiré profundo y apreté nuestros dedos entrelazados mientras giraba el rostro hacia Jake.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó.

-Si- dije con seguridad.

Volvimos la mirada al frente uniendo más nuestras manos y juntos dimos el primer paso hacia el pasillo de flores.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Recuerden dejar sus coments dandome su opinion, para mi siempre es importante.!**

**Cuidense y lean mucho!**

**Besosssssssssssss!**


	49. Chapter 019

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

Holaa Niñas como están?

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad, junto a sus seres queridos y amigos. Para este 2012 les deseo la mejor de las bendiciones, Salud, paz, amor y mucha prosperidad. que todos sus deseos se conviertan en realidad y que disfruten mucho de lo que la vida les regala.

ROBERT GANÓ UN PREMIO EN LOS PCA...LO MAXIMOOO! xd

Nuevas lectoras:** Ivina** (**Ivina, Obrigado por seu apoio com a minha história "Sunset". É muito importante para mim. Saudações para o país do meu irmão, da Venezuela. ****Eu aprecio isso**.) **Cullen. Lover. Com. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero que les siga gustando.**

Bueno niñas, allí les dejo el capi, espero que lo disfruten y les guste mucho.

Besos y Abrazos.

Con cariño, Gi.

* * *

**OLYMPIA**

**Nos miramos a los ojos y nos convertimos en un solo cuerpo, alma y espíritu. Experimentamos la misma emoción. El éxtasis del reencuentro. Nos reconocemos por la mirada, por el contacto, por las manos, y andamos ahora, el uno junto al otro, de la mano hasta el altar.**

* * *

Leah se cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que, visiblemente mas nerviosa, los abrió de nuevo.

-No se si funcione – dijo en voz baja, como susurrándose a si misma.

Jake y yo, aun tomados de la mano, nos miramos con la misma nota de angustia en nuestros rostros. ¿Funcionar? Solo debía decir las palabras y ya… ¿por qué no iba a funcionar eso? De igual forma diría que si mil veces y estaba segura que Jake también.

-Confiamos en ti – dijo Jake igual de bajo.

Ella asintió mirando al suelo.

-De acuerdo, empecemos – musitó sacudiendo las manos.

-Espera Leah, yo…

Los dos se paralizados mirándome con extrañeza.

-Tranquilos, no me voy a arrepentir – Jake soltó un respiro de alivio que no pudo evitar disimular- No se si estarás de acuerdo Jake…

-¿Que sucede amor? – preguntó mi futuro esposo.

Miré a Leah.

-Quiero que seas nuestra madrina. No se si es válido en bodas espirituales pero…te pido que por favor lo aceptes. ¿Qué dices?

-Es una idea maravillosa cielo y es perfectamente valido y yo también quiero que así sea – dijo Jake sonriente.

Los dos dirigimos la mirada a la interpelada.

-Pues… si, claro. Gracias chicos será…un placer – dijo.

-Bien – sonreí mas tranquila.

Los tres dimos un largo suspiro.

-Que los ancestros me guíen – dijo Leah mirando al cielo, como si estuviese pidiendo una súplica – Que sean testigos de esta unión, en este momento y en este lugar…. Comencemos.

La ceremonia transcurrió con rapidez, le pedimos a Leah que lo hiciera lo mas fácil posible con el deseo y las prisas por dar el si y porque luego tendríamos que hablar de un regreso a casa, cosa que me tenía nerviosa y asustada. El agua, la tierra y el fuego fueron ofrecidas por nosotros a los ancestros como muestra de agradecimiento y luego a Jake le tocó ofrendarme a mí, lo que me pareció de lo mas extraño. Al preguntarle a Leah si también debía ofrecerle algo a él solo sonrió y me dijo muy sarcásticamente que eso ya lo había hecho. Lo comprendí cuando Jake le lanzó una mirada de enfado arrugando el ceño.

-Era una creencia antigua amor, ahora todo ha cambiado – dijo tomándome de la mejilla para que dejara de mirar a Leah.

-Si, porque hace siglos no dejaban salir a las novias de su casa ni ver al novio hasta el día de la boda, para asegurarse de que no hicieran nada de nada – dijo la chica con tono burlón – Para que ella no entregara su ofrenda hasta después de la unión de los espíritus – agregó aun mas bromista.

-Así que mi ofrenda ya te la di – dije mirando a Jake con mi mejor expresión de enfado. – No me lo dijiste – lo acusé.

Él asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Oh Ness no te enfades, el pobre no pudo decir que no.

-Leah ya basta – dijo Jake apretando los dientes. Luego me miró.

Ella sonrió.

- Discúlpame ¿si? – me miró con sus ojitos llenos de culpa.

Alcé su mentón con mi mano para asegurarme de que viera mi enorme sonrisa.

-Todo está bien – le aseguré – No hay problema.

-¿Podrían terminar esta conversación? Estamos en plena ceremonia – dijo Leah perdiendo la paciencia.

-No espera, es cierto. Debí decírselo – me miró a los ojos tomándome de las manos - La unión de dos cuerpos es la consagración de dos almas en el plano terrestre, en los tiempos ancestrales era la manera de conectar con el espíritu de la persona amada, la máxima expresión de dos espíritus en busca de la unión eterna. ¿Lo entiendes? no importa lo que se diga hoy, el yo si quiero no es nada comparado con lo que tú y yo vivimos ese día, con la entrega que nos dimos, no se asemeja en absoluto con ninguna ofrenda que yo pueda darte – Alzó hasta mi vista una corona de flores hermosas que colgaba en sus manos - Porque es que tú me lo diste todo Nessie, todo lo que podías darme fue mío, es mío ahora y siempre será así. Ellos fueron testigos – dijo esto señalando al cielo. – Ellos saben lo mucho que necesito estar contigo, a tu lado, por eso hoy estas aquí, frente a mi y a los ojos de ellos y de Leah, es solo para quede claro que yo te pertenezco y que por mas que mil mares y montañas nos separen…tú serás siempre la mitad de mi alma y siempre te buscaré a donde quiera que vayas.

Una gruesa lágrima surcó mi mejilla y una brisa cálida que me hizo tambalear la arrancó de mi rostro llevándosela con ella. Observé el trayecto del aire invisible que se perdió en el cielo.

Suspiré.

Miré de nuevo la corona y acerqué mi mano a las suyas que la sostenían guiándolas hasta mi cabeza, donde debían estar.

-La quiero y la acepto – dije.

Jake me abrazó y yo respondí a ese abrazo con ansias. Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que Leah decidió hablar.

-Pronuncia tus votos ahora Jake – dijo tímidamente.

Nos separamos poco a poco hasta tomarnos de las manos.

-Yo Jacob Black prometo amarte en la vida, en la muerte y después de ella, sin condiciones, en cuerpo y alma, en pensamiento y en cada forma posible porque eres lo mejor y lo mas hermoso que ha pasado en mi vida y nadie, nunca, podrá tener mi corazón como tú.

Sonreí mientras mas lágrimas salían de mis ojos al escuchar las mismas palabras que nos habíamos dicho en el bosque horas antes. Mis manos dejaron sus manos y subieron hasta sus mejillas humedeciéndose al contacto de esas gotitas que derramaban sus ojos.

-Nessie Te toca – dijo Leah con la voz conmovida.

-Yo Renesmee Cullen, prometo amarte en la vida, en la muerte y después de ella, porque tampoco existirá alguien que pueda llevarse mi corazón y mi alma como lo estas haciendo tú – señalé conteniendo el llanto – Si naci para ti entonces seré tuya hasta el final, sin condiciones…en cuerpo y alma, en pensamiento y en cada forma posible….Eres…eres lo único por lo que ha valido la pena vivir estos pocos años Jake.

-Jacob, aceptas a Nessie como tú esposa, para cuidarla, amarla y pertenecerle irrevocablemente, ser el compañero de su alma y el protector de su espíritu cuando su cuerpo ya no esté – dijo Leah sin esperar más.

-Si, acepto.

Ella sonrió. Luego me miró.

-Nessie aceptas a Jake como tú esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y pertenecerle irrevocablemente, ser la compañera de su alma y la protectora de su espíritu cuando su cuerpo ya no esté. Mas te vale que digas que si…

Reímos a carcajadas.

-Si, acepto, claro que quiero.

-Pues entonces, por el poder que me confieren los ancestros y la jerarquía que sobre mis hombros hoy reposa, yo Leah Clearwater – mi corazón se aceleró repentinamente y el de Jake ya parecía querer salirse de su pecho – Los declaro marido y mujer. Ya bésense…

Jake me tomó de la cintura y yo sumamente contenta me aferré de su cuello acercando nuestras bocas y a solo milímetros, sintiendo su aliento rozando mis labios, mi esposo susurró.

-No sabes como me haces feliz. Te amo.

-Te amo – repetí buscando sus labios.

Luego sin poder resistirnos mas, olvidándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor, nos besamos. Jake me alzó entre sus brazos para poder tenerme mas cerca, sus labios se hundieron entre los míos sin reservas, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que quería mostrarme lo que estaba sintiendo. Tan solo en el instante en que supe que era definitivamente su esposa, al escuchar decir a Leah esas últimas palabras, sentí en mi pecho y en todo mi cuerpo una ola de inmensa alegría, de seguridad y confianza. Yo sabía que Jacob iba a estar conmigo siempre, que no permitiría que nada me hiciera daño, que iba a cuidarme como lo había prometido, pero entonces, si yo le había prometido lo mismo, era lo que debía hacer.

Cuando me dejó en el piso de nuevo, me miró a los ojos con un brillo fanático en sus pupilas. Leah comenzó a aplaudir con un gesto divertido en su rostro.

-Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones chicos – sonrió.

-Gracias Leah.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias por haber hecho esto por nosotros – dije con sinceridad.

La abracé.

-Bueno…mi trabajo ya está hecho. Ahora les toca a ustedes hacer el suyo.

Me dio un apretón antes de soltarme.

-Jake – dijo la chica dándole una mirada significativa.

Él asintió una sola vez.

Sabía de qué hablaban. Suspiré y sonreí a mi esposo para darle a entender que estaba bien. Extendió su mano hacia mí y yo la tomé al instante sin dudar. Era hora de tomar una decisión, de hablar lo que llevábamos tiempo evitando decir. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por él hasta la casa. Leah esperó afuera.

Jake, como siempre me dejó pasar primero quedándose petrificado en la puerta. Avancé unos pasos antes de girarme completamente hacia él.

-¿Regresaremos a casa? – dije sin esperar ni un minuto mas.

-Te llevaré, si.

Su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra.

-¿Que haremos después?

Jake arrugó el gesto como si algo le hubiera punzado el estomago.

-No lo sé quizá te deje allí y luego… deba ir por la manada.

Fruncí el ceño. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras cada quien asimilaba las palabras. Me acerqué a él lentamente y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho.

-Me dejarás allí – repetí asintiendo.

Sus manos tocaron mis brazos provocando que me erizara al contacto mientras me observaba con el rostro entristecido.

-No puedes solo dejarme allí. Ahora soy tu esposa Jake – mi tono de voz no llegaba al de reclamo. Era un débil susurro.

-Oye lo sé - me tomó de las mejillas acercando su boca a mi frente donde dejó un beso.

-Te llevaré hasta tu casa, le diremos a tus padres que somos marido y mujer y luego haré lo que tenga que hacer para matar a ese maldito. Idearé un plan con los chicos para tenderles una emboscada.

-¿Y luego que? ¿Vendrás por mí? ¿Me llevarás contigo? – quería hacerle mil preguntas mas, pero estas necesitaban pronta respuesta.

Me besó en los labios.

-Si no regresas…

-Yo iré a buscarte – dijo con decisión.

Esas palabras me quemaron como el fuego.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Si, De acuerdo – dije a medias.

Entonces me cubrió con sus brazos.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y abrió de nuevo la puerta. Leah alzó la mirada nerviosa desde el mismo lugar que la habíamos dejado.

-Espera, ¿todo esto se quedará aquí?

-No hay tiempo de recoger cielo. Nos vamos de este lugar.

Al salir le silbó a Leah para que lo siguiera.

-Entraremos en fase, llegaremos mas rápido – Ella asintió corriendo hasta donde estábamos – Regresaremos por la dirección que usaste, Guíanos.

-Esta bien pero…un momento – dijo al llegar hasta nosotros – ¿Así, y ya? ¿Solo…nos iremos y ya?

Sonreí con alivio al oír a Leah decir aquello. Ella fue la voz que no quiso salir de mi garganta.

Jake frunció el ceño y la interrogó con la mirada.

-Tengo que dejarla a salvo – dijo señalándome pero a la vez descargando toda su frustración convertida en enfado hacia Leah – ¿Que quieres? ¿Que la lleve con nosotros?

-Eso no estaría mal – dije en voz baja pero él me escuchó.

-Nessie…

Desvié la mirada.

-Leah, entra en fase ahora – dijo remarcando cada palabra.

-¿Que? Solo digo – musitó la loba inocentemente.

-¿Que ruta usaremos? – pregunté.

-El sur. Pasaremos por Denali y Anchorage, utilizaremos toda esa vía hasta llegar a Washington– hizo un gesto de suficiencia como si eso fuera demasiado fácil para ella – Llegaremos en menos de siete horas, si corremos sin parar.

Sentí una punzada en el estomago.

-Uff – dije.

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó Jake captando mi expresión.

-Olympia – tragué con dificultad – Ahí están mis padres.

Jake le dio un apretón a mi mano que sostenía con la suya.

-Todo irá bien – me aseguró.

-Pensé que querías verlos.

-Es lo que mas deseo Leah, pero…tengo miedo.

-No, no, no – Jake esta vez me tomó por las mejillas – No debes tener miedo, estaré contigo ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú y yo. Juntos se lo diremos ¿si?

-Bien – dije sintiendo todo lo contrario.

-Vamos entonces – dijo Leah.

Juntos, se apartaron de mí para entrar en fase. Mientras eso sucedía, mis ojos no pudieron evitar mirar a la casa. Todos los recuerdos de esas cuatro paredes se vinieron a mi mente poco a poco. Nuestra primera noche juntos allí, mi primera vez… incluso ese momento que no quería recordar y que me producía mucho dolor, nuestro matrimonio… todo se acumuló en mi cabeza dejando un rastro de añoranza y tristeza, extrañaría mucho este lugar. Sentí el deseo de salir corriendo hacia ella, abrir la puerta y verla por última vez, sentir esa madera cálida bajo mis pies y esa sensación de seguridad que tanto me gustaba sentir dentro de ella. Quise tocar de nuevo aquellas sábanas de esa cama que conservaban impresas en cada hilo entretejido nuestro mejor y mas preciado momento de amor y placer y también de esas pocas noches que tuve la dicha de sentir su cuerpo y él el mío. Algún día regresaría…

Suspiré y di la vuelta diciendo adiós en mi mente. No pasé desapercibida la mirada de Jake que de seguro estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Echamos a correr a una velocidad enorme hacia el sur, pasamos Denali y luego pisamos Anchorage tal y como Leah había dicho, solo paramos un minuto a beber agua del lago que después cruzamos. Fue una carrera sin frenos hasta que llegamos por fin a Washington donde esta vez decidí hacer yo la parada sin motivos. Me quedé estancada en aquel lugar al reconocer el olor de los cedros del bosque de Olympia.

Un débil rugido a mi espalda me hizo sobresaltar. Jake me dio un pequeño golpecito con su hocico en mi hombro haciéndome avanzar un paso. Leah se sentó sobre sus patas traseras con su típica expresión lobuna que decía muchas cosas a la vez.

-Lo siento, solo quiero descansar un poco – mentí.

Jake gimió.

-Oye, estoy bien – dije sonriéndole – Estoy bien.

Lo acaricié.

-Estamos en casa – dije mordiendo mi labio inferior – Y eso me espanta y me hace sentir bien a la vez – añadí mirando hacia los árboles.

Respiré hondo muchas veces antes de mirar al frente.

-De acuerdo – apreté la melena de Jake entre mis dedos – Vamos, estoy bien.

Leah se levantó l instante y emprendió la marcha. Jake se quedó esperando que diera el primer paso.

-Tengo miedo – acaricié su cuello – Que al llegar sepa que te debes ir otra vez.

El lobo gimió de nuevo.

-Se que fue nuestro acuerdo pero…no lo soporto.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me tocó con su hocico.

-Vamos, vamos – dije para animarlo – Hay que llegar.

Corrimos de nuevo al bosque de Olympia a barriendo con zancadas la zona poblada por la vegetación. Llegamos a Washington en ocho horas exactas, solo una mas de las que en un principio se habían acordado. Mientras nos acercábamos a las aguas del rio sentía mas nervios y una presión en mi estomago que no me dejaba correr con fuerza. Jake estuvo muy cerca de mí todo el trayecto, de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas como si me estuviera preguntando si estaba bien, le sonreía y volvía la vista al frente sintiendo todo lo contrario.

Tenía la duda sembrada en mi cabeza y mil preguntas se pasaban por mi mente en ese instante haciéndome sentir peor. ¿Cómo reaccionarían mis padres? ¿Qué dirán? ¿Estarán enojados todavía? ¿Cómo tomarán lo de nuestro matrimonio? Esa y un montón mas me rondaban en la cabeza martilleándome el cerebro. Jake también parecía nervioso, si pudiera leer su mente, diría que mas que yo, pero estaba seguro de lo que hacia y aunque fuese una locura… eso me inspiraba a mi.

Mi temor era encontrar en sus rostros la decepción. Los hijos siempre buscan de impresionar a sus padres haciéndolos orgullosos por alguna razón, pero mi caso era distinto. A sus ojos era un niñita de cinco años apenas, pero en el fondo, era una total y completa adolescente en vías de la adultez, aunque considerando todo lo que había sucedido los últimos meses podría estar ya en la edad adulta porque si bien era cierto, mi vida siempre ha sido lo mas parecido a un tren, que corre y corre por mucho tiempo y luego se detiene pero solo para volver a tomar velocidad. Con todo, mi decisión de casarme con Jacob, fuese espiritualmente o no, no era mas que un deseo por sentirlo mío mucho mas. Ellos tenían sus creencias, confiaban en que los espíritus unidos por rituales de este tipo mantendrían la unión hasta la eternidad y que si alguno de los dos llegase a fallecer, el otro buscaría de cualquier forma regresar junto a esa mitad y reencontrarse con ella para siempre.

Muchas veces llegué a leer de este tema, el espíritu como un todo. Lo que habita en nuestro cuerpo hasta determinado día, esa esencia divina que nos conecta con el cielo. Todo esto era real para los Quileute, y yo realmente había sentido la presencia de esos seres adorados en el bosque, observándonos desde los árboles, siendo testigos de ese momento en nuestras vidas… fue simplemente mágico, una experiencia celestial que reforzó nuestros lazos, una filosofía tal vez… la filosofía de nuestras vidas y de todo lo que conocíamos como "amor" hasta ese día, lo único que m aseguraría volver a ver a Jake.

Llegamos por fin a Olympia, estábamos adentrándonos en el bosque cuando capté sus aromas, eran cuatro, los mas rápidos estaban en el medio y los mas fuertes una a cada lado formando un pequeña flecha en la posición de ataque, como no pensé en eso antes…Me frené en el aire quedando helada en mi posición con la mente en blanco. Por la forma en que me llegaba su efluvio, supe que estaban adiestrados en toda la frontera a una distancia métrica entre cada uno de ellos. Jake y Leah los reconocieron casi al mismo tiempo que yo, por lo que se quedaron muy cerca de mí, como si quisieran protegerme. Ellos no se movían, nosotros tampoco, los árboles me tenían cegada aunque supiera en donde se encontraban exactamente, ninguno dio un paso mas.

Justo en ese instante el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando el sonido de unas patas rozando el aire cruzó el bosque hasta nosotros por la izquierda, parecía una estampida puesto que el suelo vibraba a su paso. No podía saber cuantos lobos eran con exactitud, pero si sabía quien estaba al frente de ellos. Su asqueroso olor llenó el bosque advirtiéndonos de su presencia creando una mezcla extraña con el de mi padre y mis tíos. Miré a Jake pero este ya estaba alejándose de mí poco a poco dejándome con la loba como protectora.

-Jake no – dije atemorizada.

Desde el otro lado del bosque su voz, dulce pero tensa, esa voz que se adelantaba a mis pensamientos, la que tanto extrañaba, me hizo quedarme donde estaba.

-No te muevas.

-Papá – dije en respuesta con la voz contenida y cargada de nerviosismo – Ya vienen.

Él no respondió.

Leah comenzó a revolcarse y a estremecerse a mi lado lanzando rugidos y gemidos de dolor, parecía como si una mano invisible la tuviera bien sujeta del lomo obligándola a pegarse del suelo contra su voluntad. No sabia que hacer, solo me arrodillé frente a ella incapaz de tocarla, siquiera hablarle. Un aullido por parte de Jake atrajo mi atención desviándome por completo de Leah, era un aullido de dolor y también un llamado, el llamado de la manada.

-¡Jake! – grité.

Me lancé junto a él dejando a la pobre chica desprotegida, inclinándome desesperadamente sobre su cuerpo inmovilizado y adolorido. Comencé a acariciarlo para que se calmara, aunque fuese en vano, lo miré a los ojos y sus pupilas, completamente dilatadas me devolvieron la mirada mientras escuchaba a mi alrededor como ese montón de pisadas se acercaban justo a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros tres… solo sería en cuestión de segundos, y yo no podía hacer mas que seguir mirando a mi Jake con un dolor increíble que me desgarraba el corazón.

Sin duda, era el final.

* * *

Cuídense y Lean mucho.

Coments?

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	50. Chapter 020

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

Holaaaa niñas como están? espero que la estén pasando bien en Carnaval! Mucha Samba y comparsa. Xd

Lamento muchooo la tardanza.

Allí les dejo el capi. Espero que les guste mucho!

nuevas lectoras: **NATA12, Eviana, Ody, Rossary Mei y CandyandSweetgirl.** Muuuchas gracias por unirse a la historia.

Graciass a esas lectoras que pusieron Atardecer como historia favorita, es un honor.

Graciasss a las que siempre comentaan, ustedes saben quienes son. XD

Disfrútenlo.

Con cariño, Gi.

**_Vengándose, uno se iguala a su enemigo; perdonándolo, se muestra superior a él._**

**_Sir Francis Bacon__(1561-1626) Filósofo y estadista británico._**

* * *

**EMBOSCADA**

Todo parecía conducir a nuestro final, el término de una vida relativamente feliz, la culminación evidente de una batalla que nunca fue nuestra, el triste precio a pagar por llevar en las venas sangre poderosa pero marcada por una venganza. Un desenlace doloroso para la única persona que podía permitir o quizá evitar que la terrible historia del pasado volviera a repetirse. Jake. Todo dependía de él, de si en verdad debía morir luchando… o escapar y salvar su vida y quizá la mía también.

Quería que todo en verdad fuese un sueño. Quería saltar de un acantilado y aterrizar de pie y con vida entre las piedras, así parecía todo en este momento… Imposible. Escuchaba a lo lejos la carrera frenética de mi padre por el bosque queriendo abarcar kilómetros en vez de metros para llegar hasta mí, mis tíos parecían estar volando sobre cada árbol pero aún nos encontrábamos muy lejos de ellos, y la manada seguramente ni había escuchado el llamado de Jake. Di un paso, otro y otro acercándome, no tenía tiempo para esperar ni un segundo mas, no quería esperar, Jake ya lo había hecho por más de veinte años de su vida y eso era mas que suficiente.

Entonces recordé con una punzada en el estomago que alguien mas merecía mi atención.

¿Qué demonios hacia mi padre allí? ¿Con mis tíos? ¿Acaso sabían que volveríamos? Sentí un estremecimiento. No necesitaba sufrir esta pena también por ellos, bastaba con Jake y Leah como para que se sumara mi familia, no podía soportarlo. Si algo les sucedía… si algo les pasaba nunca podría perdonármelo. A pesar de que cuatro nuevas preocupaciones comenzaron a disiparse por mi cuerpo, no podía evitar pensar en papá. Edward no podía sufrir ningún daño pero si alguno de esos lobos lo…mataba... Cerré los ojos despojando ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

No quería pensar en ello.

Todo parecía centrarse en nuestro punto cuando varios lobos tomaron una dirección distinta a la que al principio tenían pautada, ahora se internaban en el bosque a gran velocidad, directo a mi familia. Era el plan perfecto, algo realizado minuciosamente, todo estaba mas claro que el agua, Allí, A Ka'Wi nos quería solo a nosotros tres, así le daría tiempo de sobra para matarnos y volver. Me estremecí. Eran exactamente siete lobos para ellos y "casualmente" tres para nosotros, no teníamos salida, todo había sido calculado y sin perder detalle había logrado tendernos la mejor de las trampas.

-No, papá…

Aquellas palabras se me escaparon de los labios con el último aliento que quedaba en mi cuerpo, como la vida misma, al saber que quizá no volvería a verlos, ni a mi padre, ni a mamá ni a mis tíos y abuelos nunca mas. Los rugidos de aquellos espeluznantes lobos se filtraron por mis oídos mezclándose con los murmullos que emitía el bosque. Pude imaginar a Edward, inmensamente aterrado por mí, pero ya era tarde para decidir echar a correr y dejar a sus hermanos, era tan indispensable ahora que se quedara para ayudarlos a luchar que preferí brindarle un poco de quietud, así que rogué porque estuviese lo suficientemente concentrado como para escuchar mí mente y no estaba segura si iba a ser suficiente para él, pero pensé en mi madre y vi su rostro aparecer en mis ojos, su dulce sonrisa e imaginé con tristeza si llegaba a quedarse sola, fue una imagen dolorosa y fuerte, pero eso mismo iba a suceder si Edward y yo moríamos hoy en esta batalla. Se lo hice ver y recé para que lo entendiera, que lo comprendiera de alguna forma. Todavía me quedaba algo por lo que optar, una última gotita de esperanza, así que pensé con decisión:

_-"Todo estará bien papá, quédate con ellos, por favor, Ayúdalos. De este lado son menos y puedo…puedo controlar su mente. No tengo tiempo para explicártelo ahora, solo…confía en mí. Te quiero."_

-Nooooo - El grito ahogado de mi padre lleno de miedo, lo más parecido a un lamento llegó a mis oídos desde lo lejos.

Sentí arcadas cuando me giré intentando ignorar la rasgadura que sufrió mi corazón y escuché como comenzaba la batalla entre ellos. Frente a mi aparecieron tres lobos, justo en el medio se encontraba el anciano, con su mirada morbosa y llena de suficiencia. Nunca había sentido el veneno de la ponzoña de un vampiro entrar en el torrente sanguíneo de mi cuerpo, pero imaginaba que quemaba igual como el odio que comenzó drenarse dentro de él. A los lados, dos de sus vasallos igual de enormes, aunque no tan magistrales y dominantes, desenfundaron sus dientes con especial desprecio y entendía a la perfección el motivo.

-Maldito – susurré articulando muy bien los labios para que él entendiera.

Me agaché con lentitud muy cerca de Jake que mantenía la mirada perdida en mi rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas me indicaban que el dolor iba más allá de sus ojos porque no podía siquiera mover sus extremidades sin dejar notar en su rostro una expresión de suplicio que me partía el corazón en mil pedacitos. Deseaba decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no era cierto. Solo un milagro nos salvaría de todo esto.

Lo acaricié con lágrimas queriendo salirse de mis ojos.

Me levanté lentamente sonriéndole al anciano, pero era un risa colmada de ira y luego lo enfrenté, sin antes escupirle en su asqueroso rostro una frase cargada con un poco de lo que lo haría enloquecer. Era la herida en la cual quería introducir mis dedos y retorcerlos hasta hacerlo delirar del dolor como un infeliz desahuciado.

-Taha Aki – El anciano se tensó y esta vez soltó un rugido ensordecedor, pero no retrocedí – Siempre retumbará en tu mente durante tu nefasta vida y hasta el día de tu muerte, al único que recordarás en la cima de tu fracaso., Tu hermano, el primer, único y verdadero jefe de los Quileute – las últimas palabras sonaron claras y separadas - Nunca serás bienvenido, ni con nosotros, ni con ellos – concluí señalando con mi dedo índice al cielo.

La saliva brotó del hocico vetusto de la bestia cuando lanzó un ladrido de furia, abrió sus fauces enormes y se lanzó contra mí al tiempo que lanzaba un grito ahogado.

El choque de nuestros cuerpos fue como sentir un montón de piedras enormes caer sobre mi, me desplomé en el suelo bajo su pesada figura llevándose todo el golpe mi cabeza. Con eso fue suficiente para marearme y desorientarme un poco pero no me dejé. Bloqueé casi sin éxito y con suerte los dientes de la bestia a centímetros de mi cara y lo mantuve a esa distancia hasta que una de mis piernas hizo el movimiento involuntario de golpear justo en el estomago del animal.

A Ka'Wi gimió ferozmente del dolor.

Me costaba respirar porque su peso aprisionaba mi caja torácica. Él quería aplastarme, quería hundirme y yo deseaba hacer lo mismo. Hundí mis uñas en su cuello y estrujé fuertemente. Eso lo enfureció aun mas, así que rápidamente aflojé las manos y dejé que tomara impulso para lanzarse de nuevo a mi cara, justo en ese momento me aparté a un lado y se dio de bruces con la tierra. Inspiré profundo aprovechando la escasa liberación de mi cuerpo y abrí mis manos y las cerré nuevamente en los oídos. Esto, sea humano o no, siempre funcionaba. Lo había visto en un programa alguna vez, uno de esos donde dos personas se ponen a pelear enseñando tácticas de defensa. Lo desequilibró tan rápido que pude liberarme completamente rematándolo con una patada.

Tosí descontroladamente cuando me arrastré con las rodillas para alejarme de él lo suficiente como para levantarme y atacarlo por segunda vez, pero tan increíble como evidente, él volvió a levantarse como si nada hubiese pasado. Me miró y corrió de nuevo hacia mí con más resolución, dispuesto a dar su mordida final.

Sentí como si una avalancha plateada se derrumbara sobre mi cuerpo, no permití que volviera a tomarme tan fácil, esta vez le di huso a mi pierna, lanzándola en el aire para golpearle la cara con todas mis fuerzas, sentí un leve dolor en mi cadera, como una presión que se irradió hasta la columna como una descarga eléctrica. Me salió mal, había logrado darle al anciano una muy buena en la mandíbula pero también caí en el suelo sin poderlo evitar, como si en vez de haberlo pateado a él lo hubiera hecho contra una pared de concreto.

Gemí.

Él se irguió de nuevo y me enseñó sus dientes enormes y filosos pero también llenos de sangre. Una sonrisa se cruzó por mi boca.

-¿Lo ves? No eres invencible.

Me levanté cojeando.

-Supongo que… Eres un maldito cobarde que piensa ganar esta pelea – me encogí de hombros haciendo un gesto con mi boca, como si no le diera importancia – Sin pelear… ¿de verdad?

Miré a Jake de reojo. Seguía igual inerte tendido en el suelo pero muy bien vigilado por los otros dos lobos que miraban la escena como si estuviesen viendo una película de acción. Estaban ansiosos por unirse.

-Eso me da…Asco – dije con arrogancia – Tú y todos tus cachorros me dan…asco. Por lo menos esta vez no des tanta lástima anciano, yo no te perdonaré como lo hizo tu hermano. ¡Cobarde! – grité.

A Ka´Wi se impulsó a mi dirección con la boca abierta de par en par, casi pude ver su garganta por completo. Di una voltereta pero sus uñas atravesaron mi pierna justo en el momento en que un zarpazo daba también contra mi cara.

Grité del dolor.

Quedé en el suelo sin fuerzas. Estaba confundía y tenía la cabeza embotada para pensar con claridad. Me coloqué de lado como pude para evitar ahogarme con la sangre que empezó a descender a borbotones por la glotis**1** desde mi nariz. Lo más probable era que me había la había a juzgar por el dolor y la sensación palpitante que recorría mis fosas nasales. Con la respiración a mil por segundo, fijé la visión en A Ka'Wi que me observaba desde dos metros de distancia. Llevaba cinco años descifrando las expresiones lobunas de Jake, y estaba segura que en ese momento A Ka'Wi, estaba disfrutando de una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo podía ver en su hocico enorme semi contraído.

Sus ojos se separaron de mí y se posaron en el cuerpo de Jacob. Una sensación asesina me atravesó el estomago al darme cuenta que dejé de ser el objetivo del anciano. Lo supe cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Jake.

-¡No! – Grité – ¡Jake!

Me puse de pie enseguida, con una de mis manos presionando la herida sangrante de mi pierna.

-¡A Ka'Wi! – Grité de nuevo pero éste no se inmutó – ¡Tómame a mí! ¡Mátame a mí!

El anciano se detuvo en medio camino, torciendo su enorme silueta en el aire para mirarme otra vez.

-¿Quieres una venganza no? ¿Tendrías suficiente conmigo? – Dije dejando escapar un sollozo – ¿Acaso no sería lo mismo lo que apostaste en tu primera lucha con tu hermano? ¿Su esposa?

A Ka'Wi inclinó la cabeza a un lado con las pupilas brillándole de una manera bastante reveladora.

-Puedo darte lo que quieras… pero déjalos en paz – musité mirando hacia Jake y Leah.

Era una completa locura y sabía que Jake se estaría retorciendo en su cabeza puesto que aún el anciano no lo liberaba de sus dominios. El ofrecerme como un postre en bandeja de plata no iba a solucionar nada, incluso si lo dejaba en paz, Jake de igual manera intentaría salvarme. Tampoco eso me hacía confiar más en el anciano puesto que estaba clara que a quien quería era a otra. Sin embargo pude ver en su horrible rostro que la idea le parecía aterradoramente excitante.

-Te lo suplico – dije dando un paso.

Él se volvió hacia Jake otra vez.

-No, estoy aquí… Maldición, llévame a mí…

Se detuvo.

Tenía claro que "esto" no era suficiente para él. Ambicionaba más cosas, cosas que nunca podría llegar a darle y otras mas que no tenía a mi alcance y eso solo lo lograría matando a Jake. Me estremecí.

-Te daré lo que me pidas – dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas sucias y llenas de sangre proveniente de mi nariz – Pero…no le hagas daño, por favor.

Leah se convulsionó a unos pasos más allá de Jake, los dos lobos la miraron al instante captando su movimiento. Los músculos de la loba se relajaron y sus pupilas volvieron a estar del tamaño normal aunque aun parecía desvanecida casi al mismo tiempo vi a Jake exhalar aire de sus pulmones. ¿Los había liberado?

A Ka'Wi se echó hacia atrás, dejando un amplio espacio entre Jake y él.

-Jake – susurré.

Su oreja tembló y supe que estaba bien. Sonreí. Lentamente fue moviendo sus patas, su torso y después su cuello y luego con dificultad, se levantó definitivamente. Un poco más allá, Leah alzó la cabeza mirando con repentina ferocidad a los otros lobos, como Jake, se irguió y desenfundó los dientes. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Miré con desesperación a Jake, quien no dejaba de observarme, interrogándolo con la mirada. Pero solo tuve de su parte un ligero asentimiento.

Mis cejas se fueron juntando con una extraña sensación en el estomago, algo me decía que todo estaba mal. Por un momento pensé que A Ka'Wi había dimitido y que en algún momento me llevaría a rastras por el bosque con él, pero entonces comprendí que no era eso precisamente lo que estaba pensando hacer, ellos estaban teniendo una "conversación mental" de la que indudablemente no me iba a enterar. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de mi cuerpo cuando Jake enseñó sus dientes dejando escapar un rugido salvaje y fiero. Los demás lo imitaron, pero solo A Ka'Wi mantenía su expresión prácticamente serena. Tuve el presentimiento de que algo estaba por comenzar y por desgracia así fue.

Jacob saltó en dirección al anciano, pero todo sucedió muy rápido. Estos dos se encontraron en el aire y justo en ese instante los otros dos lobos atacaron a Leah. Me cubrí la cabeza cuando un montón de tierra salió volando hacia mí como esquirlas de hierro directo a mis ojos. Me incorporé justo a tiempo para bloquear con mi brazo a uno de los lobos que peleaba con Leah y que había sido lanzado por los aires con tal fuerza que parte de su cuerpo, lo que comprendía cadera y patas traseras me golpearon en el estomago haciéndome caer al suelo y toser sin control.

Gemí.

Me tambaleé al ponerme de pie por…ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo había hecho, pero la inseguridad me abordaba si me veía a mi misma tumbada en el suelo, si no mal recordaba de mis lecciones, lo primordial era mantenerse firme y no caer. Aquel lobo castaño me gruñó y sin pensarlo dos veces se giró y me atacó.

Lo único que pensaba era en Jake. ¿Cómo estaría? A través de mis ojos vidriosos podía ver sombras de aquí para allá y mis oídos captaban el filoso sonido de sus mandíbulas rozarse, mientras intentaba sobrevivir al ataque del licántropo. Lanzaba manotazos a todas direcciones, protegiéndome de los zarpazos que amenazaban con destruir mi cráneo en dos segundos. No podía concentrarme, pero debía alejarlo de mí para poder ir a ayudar a Jake.

Un alarido de dolor convertido en un agudo aullido, por parte de mi rival, me atravesó los oídos como dos navajas filosas. Me encerró entre sus patas para no dejarme escapar mientras se volvía hacia Leah y su compañero que yacía en el suelo. Leah, desorientada y débil, se percató de su mirada y también del gesto amenazador que comprendía una serie de ruidos secos provenientes de su pecho y su labio inferior temblando hacia arriba. Ella había acabado con su amigo y ahora estaba cegado por la ira. Aprovechando el momento de distracción, enrosqué mis piernas a su espalda y las anudé a la altura de los tobillos para no dejarlo escapar. Este reaccionó violentamente tratando de sacudirse de mi cuerpo, puse mis manos en su cuello y apreté con fuerza.

_Vi al lobo tensarse por completo, sus músculos no tenían elasticidad, su cerebro se paralizó y sus sentidos quedaron desorientados. Lo solté con cuidado y él se fue relajando poco a poco, como si le hubiesen aplicado un sedante. Luego se desplomó a mi lado. _

-"_Detente" – pensé._

Sonó un chasquido y volví en si.

El lobo chilló batiéndose con fuerza entre mis manos y esperé un segundo…solo un segundo. Entonces, se debilitó y cayó tal y como había sucedido en mi cabeza. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos a medida que apretaba el cuello del animal más y mas. Su tráquea crujió en mis dedos cuando lo batí a un lado con brusquedad. Me aparté de él enseguida con un sollozo.

Acababa de matar a un lobo.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asimilar todo aquello cuando observé con horror cómo Leah se desvanecía, sus patas se doblaron y con un golpe seco terminó por darse contra el suelo.

-¡Leah! – exclamé con el miedo en la garganta.

Me arrastré hacia ella con un terrible pensamiento cuando mis ojos captaron sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo. Automáticamente mis ojos buscaron a Jake. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi. Su cuello estaba dentro de la mandíbula de A Ka'Wi quien se sacudía a los lados mientras e cuerpo de Jake se balanceaba sin vida.

Corrí hasta él con furia y empujé al anciano con todas mi fuerzas, mas de las que incluso había usado antes. Los tres caímos en el suelo. Me levanté como pude para ir hasta Jake que parecía inconsciente, era lo único que podía ver a través de mis ojos llorosos, quería tocarlo, saber que estaba bien y con vida. No quería pensar que me había dejado, sentí que esa sensación mortífera atacó mi cuerpo como la primera vez que creí que Jake había muerto por mi causa en el bosque, solo que esta vez fue mucho peor. Perderlo por segunda vez y definitivamente me mataría por completo.

-Jake – susurré.

Comenzó a gemir como un cachorro del dolor, su respiración era lenta pero el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando giró su cabeza en mi dirección y me miró.

-Jake – susurré mientras me tiraba sobre él – Amor…

Me detuve.

Mis manos sintieron algo viscoso y caliente cuando las coloqué encima de su hombro. Sangre, había por todas partes. Él me miró como tantas veces cuando quería decirme que todo estaría bien, pero hoy era distinto. Si no lograba sacar a Jake de allí, moriría desangrado y no podía permitirlo. A un metro de distancia, A Ka'Wi se movió en la tierra.

Me volví hacia Jake y lo toqué.

_- "No puedo dejar que te vayas de mi lado, de mi vida, de mi mente, de mis sentidos. Te amo con todo mi corazón, por eso hoy no será más que una mala pesadilla. Solo duerme y cuando despiertes de ese mal sueño, estaré allí para decirte que todo está bien, besaré tu frente y dejaré que descanses muy cerca de mí, mientras rezo cada segundo esperando con ansias que despiertes otra vez. Te amo" _

Me acerqué a él y besé su frente peluda rodeándolo con mis brazos. Una lágrima calló en su melena.

Entonces me levanté con la única necesidad de matar a ese infeliz, con la ira golpeándome los oídos. Lloraba, realmente sentí el dolor esparcirse por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, por cada partícula de mi cerebro y cada músculo fibroso de mi corazón cuando me levanté por completo. Me costó apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, de sus ojos que me pedían a gritos que volviera, que no lo dejara. Pero cuando me giré, algo me cegó el rostro, sentí que mi cara ardió mientras volaba por los aires y un dolor que me arrancó un alarido de mis labios se propagó por mi cabeza como hormigas. Mi cráneo sonó al chocar contra algo duro y luego todo se oscureció a mí alrededor.

/

Una brisa fría me heló la mejilla. Sentí como si estuviese volando sobre una nube, fina y delicada. El aire se agolpaba en mi oído descubierto, pero el otro, estaba protegido por algo suave, reconocí el olor del algodón y a través de la fina tela, un aroma a…no podía definirlo, respirar me dolía tanto como todo mi cuerpo.

-Resiste cariño, resiste…

-Jake… Jake…Jake.

Aquellas palabras difusas se desvanecieron rápidamente pero dejaron una vaga sensación de seguridad en mi cuerpo. Todo estaba tan confuso. ¿Me balanceaba? Pero casi no lo sentía. Tenía frio y estaba adolorida. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A donde iba? O mejor dicho ¿a donde me llevaban? No podía siquiera abrir los ojos para saber quien me tenía en brazos. Sentí una presión en la cabeza, seguida de un dolor punzante. Estaba vendada.

-¡Llévala a la casa! – gritó alguien mas.

Sentí miedo.

-No resistirá…

De repente todo se volvió a poner negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos una luz intensa me golpeó las pupilas. Me vi obligada a cerrarlos de nuevo. Alguien puso una mano sobre mi frente. Era fría y suave. Se sintió tan bien, era el remedio al creciente ardor que quemaba mi cara.

Un pitido insistente sonaba desde algún lado.

-¿Cuánto? – preguntó una voz masculina.

Comprendí que estaban midiendo mi temperatura.

-Unos… treinta y ocho grados – Respondió una voz de mujer.

-Es demasiado pronto – dijo esa voz otra vez.

Escuché un sonido metálico cerca de mi oído derecho.

-Voy a retirar la venda. Ayúdame con eso.

Otro sonido metálico.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a mi venda? Escuché una rasgadura y esa voz comenzó a susurrar rápidamente para sí, como si estuviera recordando las páginas de un libro.

-Fractura de cráneo – dijo alguien más.

Oí el rocé de algo que parecía ser de látex. Guantes.

-¿Ves eso que está allí? Puedes alcanzármelo ¿por favor?

-Toma.

Le entregó algo.

-Tengo que suturar.

A lo lejos escuché unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban con rapidez. Luego oí que unas puertas se abrieron violentamente.

-Quiero verla…

-Bella por favor…

-Suéltame Alice, déjame verla – gritó – Es mi hija…

Se acercó hasta mí y sentí un repentino frio en mi mejilla. Sus dedos.

-Renesmee, hija…

Sollozó.

-¿Puede escucharme?

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Me sentí asustada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Bella – dijo con tranquilidad el hombre que tenia a mi cabeza.

Ella gimoteó.

-¿Estará bien?

-Espero que sí.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Carlisle, pero salva su vida – Le suplicó.

-Mi nieta estará bien.

Oh, es mi abuelo. Comprendí, y ella, la de la voz dulce era mi madre. Sus rostros se dibujaron en mi mente confusa y borrosa recordándolos con dificultad.

-De acuerdo empecemos – mi abuelo se acercó a mi oído y susurró – Quédate conmigo cielo. Cuando despiertes todo estará bien.

Un ligero pinchazo estremeció el pliegue de mi brazo y luego, no pude seguir escuchando nada más. Ni las voces, ni el pitido fastidioso de algún monitor, nada…solo sentí un mareo leve acompañado por una sensación de sueño pesado y volví asumirme en una oscuridad total.

* * *

**1** Permite el pasaje del aire en su descenso hacia los órganos respiratorios.

* * *

Niñasss esperoo sinceramente que les haya gustado.!1

Las quiero un mundoo!

Besos para ustedes.!

Algún coment?

Hasta la proxima.

Cuídense y lean mucho!

Bye.


	51. Chapter 021

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

Como estaaan lectores!

Espero que esten muyyyy bien, yo estoy pefectamente.!

Nuevo Lector: **MarkLautner. GRACIAS por unirte a la historia, espero te siga gustando...! Y sii la terminaré! Besos!**

**GRACIASSSSS** a mis lectoras que siempre comentan, saben que eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo!

Espero que les guste mucho. Disfrutenlo

Los quierooooo!

Con cariño, Gi.

* * *

**REGRESO**

No sentía mi cuerpo, ya no controlaba los movimientos, no tenía poder sobre mis acciones. Era consciente de que estaba en algún lugar, que me costaba recordar. Sabía que estaba segura y a salvo pero tenía la sensación de que aún estando allí, si abría los ojos, la luz como la realidad, me golpearían como un bate a un bola. No reaccionaba al miedo o a la incertidumbre pues me mantenía encerrada en algún lugar de mi mente. Aunque no era ajena a lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, por lo menos aún funcionaban dos de mis sentidos más importantes. Podía oler y escuchar. A veces respiraba seguido para saber si reconocía algún aroma que me sacara de este letargo tan agobiante, también trataba percibir algo que me indicara que estaba con vida o seguía atrapada en ese sopor que ofrecían mis recuerdos borrosos.

Pero había algo extraño en esta maraña de recuerdos y era que en medio de lo poco que llegaba fugazmente a mi cabeza, Siempre estaba él, sentí una conexión de inmediato en cuanto lo vi aparecer en esa nebulosa gris y blanca que me envolvía. Tanto que fui arrancando su recuerdo de las profundidades oscuras de mi mente poco a poco. Era imposible ignorar su hermoso rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su piel de color canela, su cuerpo. Me estremecí. Al principio me enojé conmigo misma por obligarme a desecharlo de mi cerebro, así todo parecía ser más sencillo mientras me encontraba encarcelada en mi cabeza., pero después me di cuenta que por más que quisiera, no iba a lograr ignorarlo. Estaba tan confundida. Intenté recordar por qué me sentía tan vacía, tan infeliz. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo? De acuerdo, eso me hizo dudar, ¿hasta que punto dices que recuerdas "todo" si presientes que algo más sucedió? ¿Que de todo lo que creo recordar se que falta algo? ¿Entonces por qué tenía ganas de llorar? Necesitaba estar segura que él, ese hermoso hombre que abarcaba mis pensamientos a toda hora, no era una mala jugarreta de mi mente o una invención de mi subconsciente.

Todo parecía tan auténtico en mi mente, todo él, hasta podía escuchar su voz, percibir su olor. Estaba tan presente en mi cabeza que creí que era real, sentí una alegría repentina al notar como mi cuerpo, internamente, reaccionaba ante su figura. Quise sonreír pero las facciones inertes de mi rostro no funcionaban, no respondían a ese movimiento. Eso me hizo concentrar en mi cuerpo y los limites que tenía ahora mismo. No podía mover absolutamente nada, nada que estaba segura que podía mover. Pero si podía sentir el ir y venir de un dolor palpitante en la parte baja de mi cabeza, podía decir que casi no lo sentía, pero estaba allí, diciéndome que en ese lugar había ocurrido un daño grave.

Me olvidé de tratar de moverme. Ahora no necesitaba eso. Me concentré en otra cosa. Me llamo Nessie…Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, tengo…cinco años. Vivo en el bosque de Forks, Washington. Mis padres se llaman, Isabella y Edward Cullen, tengo un perro… una cachorra Malamute, Ella se llama…Nieve. Hasta ahí estaba bien pero… Un dolor punzante atravesó mi cabeza, por un momento me dejó atontada pero luego me fui recuperando de el poco a poco. Intenté recordar más. Tenía abuelos… Charlie el Sheriff, Carlisle el doctor, Esme la diseñadora con su espíritu de arquitecto, Reneé la maestra. También tenía tíos. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper…Tanya, Kate, Carmen y sus esposos, Garrett y Eleazar. Muy bien. Amigos, mis amigos de… sentí desgana al recordar todos los clanes amigos de mi familia, sabía quiénes eran, los recordaba uno por uno. ¡Oh, sí! Los de la Push. Recordaba a Billy, a Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry…un montón de ellos, sus caras aparecían en mi mente como si estuviera pasando una película en cortos. Rachell, Rebecca, su hija Sophi. Dejé de esforzarme cuando una nueva señal de dolor me previno. Cuando la punzada pareció desvanecerse volví a centrarme.

Ubiqué en ese reconocimiento de caras, de nuevo y por ya muy repetidas veces, su rostro. Con afán intenté robarle a mi mente más cosas de él para poder convencerme. Y así fue, todos eran hermosos y alegres, más esos que me llenaban de sensaciones placenteras en los que me besaba con pasión y dulzura.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Chorros de sangre comenzaron a dispararse por todo mi torrente sanguíneo. Sentí que sudaba y que la adrenalina descendía desde mi cerebro achicharrado por el reciente recuerdo que fulminó mis neuronas. Entonces si teníamos que ver él y yo. Necesitaba salir de este estado de inercia ya mismo. No podía descifrar con certeza cuanto tiempo llevaba perdida, apenas había podido siquiera razonar o recordar lo que me parecieron solo un par de horas pero ameritaba volver a la lucidez, al menos para averiguar dónde estaba ese hombre y que representaba en mi vida.

Probé de nuevo en rememorar esos momentos que viví con él. Estábamos en un bosque, en una pequeña casa. Recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, todo absolutamente todo lo vi frente a mis ojos claramente. Era obvio que eso había sucedido hace poco, lo recordaba tan bien ahora. Sentí de nuevo una alegría inmensa…yo exclamaba su nombre una y otra vez…era…

Jake.

Una sensación de vacío acompañada por un hormigueo en lo que empecé a percibir que eran mis extremidades me trajo de golpe al presente. Ya no vagaba entre mi conciencia y los recuerdos, ahora estaba aquí, podía sentirlo, mis cinco sentidos reconocieron sus funciones, mis músculos parecían tener cierta hipotonía pero podía sentirlos y moverlos. Solo me faltaba abrir los ojos.

Respiré profundo e intenté tragar saliva, pero un tubo de plástico, lo reconocí al instante que volví, estaba impidiendo el paso desde mi boca hasta mi tráquea. Comencé a ahogarme, sentí arcadas, necesitaba sacarme eso de la boca.

Entonces abrí los ojos.

La luz casi quemó mis pupilas. Todo estaba borroso, no había formas que pudiera definir. El techo blanco fue lo único que pude distinguir. Comprobé que mis manos funcionaban y subí una de ellas con dificultad hasta mi boca. Toqué la parte superior del tubo endotraqueal y comencé a tirar de él con rapidez sintiendo que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones a medida que lo sacaba de mi garganta. Cuando al fin estuvo fuera comencé a toser mientras mis pulmones se acostumbraban a la falta de suministro de aire artificial. Respiré varias veces. Luego procedí con el de las fosas nasales.

Gemí lanzando los cables al suelo.

Me llevé las manos a la garganta consiente del ardor que dejó aquel tubo de plástico por la irritación. Entonces escuché a lo lejos el sonido de un monitor cardiaco ¡Cuántos aparatos! Conduje una de mis manos bajo el camisón que llevaba puesto y comencé a buscar los electrodos que me mantenían conectada a la máquina. Encontré dos en mi pecho y los arranqué de un tirón.

Sabía que al retirarlos comenzaría a pitar como loco. Y Así fue. El sonido era exasperante y aturdidor a la vez. Mi visión se había aclarado de un momento a otro. Estaba en mi habitación. Lo supe por las cortinas rosa y las fotografías agolpadas una encima de otra en la puerta del armario. Me quedé mirándolas por un segundo pero el sonido del monitor me desconcentraba, así que le atiné un golpe en algún botón y lo apagué. Luego volví la vista a las imágenes.

En todas y cada una de ellas estaba ese hombre…Jake. En otras mi familia. Recorrí la mirada sobre cada una con una nostalgia desconocida en mi pecho. Su hermosa sonrisa era lo único que podían ver mis ojos desorientados y el recuerdo de sus besos me golpeó de nuevo el pecho.

-¿Donde estas? – dije con voz ronca.

Necesitaba levantarme.

Alcé mi mano para retirar la sábana de mi cuerpo pero otro maldito cable, esta vez endovenoso, me detuvo. Miré el trayecto desde mi mano hasta el paral donde colgaban dos frascos. Uno con solución y el otro con un líquido rojo fuerte. Sangre. Mis dedos se posaron en el catéter y con rabia comencé a tirar de él. Me dolía un mundo.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron salirse de mis ojos. No entendía por qué lloraba, pero parte de ese lamento que salía desde mi pecho era por la reciente visión de esas fotografías, por Jake y por no saber qué demonios había sucedido conmigo. Unos dedos gélidos detuvieron mi forcejeo con el catéter.

-No puedes quitarlos aún – dijo con dulzura.

Miré hacia arriba con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Mi madre sonrió con cierta angustia en su expresión. No dije nada. Fijé la vista en las sábanas.

-¿Sabes donde estas? – preguntó con la voz contenida.

Asentí despacio.

Ella respiró con alivio. Se incorporó y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita de noche que había junto a mi cama.

-¿Que vas a hacer? – pregunté.

Ella me miró como si nunca antes hubiese escuchado mi tono de voz.

-Voy a llamar a tu abuelo para decirle que despertaste – dijo.

Esperé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Bella se sentó con cuidado a mi lado.

-Dos semanas – musitó.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿He estado así por dos semanas? – pregunté intentando aclarar mi mente.

-Creíamos que estarías bien después de la cirugía pero luego Carlisle… - ella se detuvo con la duda de si yo sabía o no quien era Carlisle – Tu abuelo, descubrió que sufriste una lesión cerebral importante y luego…

Ella bajó la mirada.

-¿Había estado en coma dos semanas? – pregunté mas para mí misma.

-Empezaste a dar señales de mejoría hace un par de días.

Tragué con dificultad.

Mis manos subieron lentamente a mi cabeza y tocaron con cuidado las vendas que la cubrían. Estaba abultado por el cabello. Mamá se acercó y me tocó con su dedo el mentón.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Ella se veía cansada, aunque eso pareciera imposible, estaba triste, podía verlo en sus ojos apagados.

Entonces, ¿Lo estaba? Al parecer haber despertado de un coma de dos semanas parecía indicar que me encontraba mejor que bien, estaba excelente. Sin embargo, la expresión angustiada de mi madre me hizo pensar que, precisamente de mi salud, no quería saber. Me quedé unos minutos mirando las sábanas de mi cama. No eran las que había en el pequeño quirófano de la mansión, blancas y sin vida, eran las mismas que tanto me gustaban, suaves y acolchaditas. Intenté imaginar por qué mamá me había preguntado si estaba bien, era difícil imaginar que después de todo este tiempo pudiera estar realmente bien, pero no era lo que ella me había querido dar a entender.

-Necesito un minuto – dije a media voz – ¿Qué me pasó?

La miré interrogante mientras ella se levantaba despacio con la expresión contrariada y asustada.

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió? – musitó.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos cuando negué con la cabeza. Mi mente estaba bloqueada, no recordaba exactamente como había terminado así. Entonces comprendí que esa lesión me había producido todos estos síntomas. Pero me preocupaba no recordar nada, incluso no saber hasta qué punto mi memoria se había dañado.

-Llamaré a Carlisle – dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Necesitaba respuestas, muchas de ellas pero una en particular me retumbaba en la mente. Miré de nuevo su rostro entre las fotografías y me perdí en él, en su reconfortante sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros y profundos que penetraban mi cerebro con delicadas líneas de fuego. Cerré los ojos esperando poder quedarme con su rostro prendado en mi memoria. Jake significaba algo para mí. ¿Pero que era realmente? Sentí rabia por no poder recordarlo. Era como despertar de una pesadilla y cinco segundos después querer recordar lo que había sucedido sin éxito. Así me sentía ese instante, despertando de un horrible sueño donde solo su rostro era lo único que quería ver, me hacía sentir bien y tan solo recordarlo susurrándome cosas al oído, muy cerca de mí, era extraño pero se sentía bien.

Me hizo pregúntame si era posible que alguien pudiera olvidar por completo a una persona, como si nunca hubiese existido pero que habían miles de pruebas que demostraban lo contrario. Como esas fotografías que había en la puerta de mi armario. Pero tampoco podía ignorar esos recuerdos, sin duda era el mismo de las imágenes, solo que me tenía confundida y un poco asustada tal vez. Antes había escuchado hablar de la amnesia, aunque dudaba que se tratara de una importante pues tenía claro quién era, que era, y todo de mi vida y mi familia, pero Jake me seguía pareciendo confuso en todo esto y más porque me era tan familiar…

Entorné los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza defraudada por mi falta de sentido común. De golpe un montón de información empezó a darse paso en mi cabeza. Jake era de la Push. Vivía allá, por eso lo asociaba en mis pensamientos, sus rasgos eran tan parecidos o iguales a todos nuestros amigos de allá. Su manada de licántropos…Él era el alfa y su beta… Leah, tenía un hermano, Seth. Un gran chico. Me emocioné al instante pues en mi primer reconocimiento de memoria, no había recordado ni a Leah ni a Seth, eso era un buen paso. Me incorporé cruzando las piernas entre las sábanas, por un momento me pregunté donde estaría mi madre, pero quise seguir intentando recordar cosas mientras estaba ausente, decidí que lo mejor era hacer este trabajo sin ayuda.

Me levanté de la cama poniendo primero los pies en el suelo de madera. Moví los dedos, así que sin pensarlo mucho me incliné y me puse de pie. Mis piernas estaban adormecidas por el tiempo que estuve sin caminar, di un paso, otro y otro. Todo estaba bien con mi cuerpo o eso creía. Cuando llegué al lugar, alcé una mano hasta la puerta de mi armario y tomé una de las fotografías, la que más me gustaba y parecía reciente, y miré con detenimiento a ver si recordaba algo del día en que fue tomada. Por lo visto estábamos en un parque, había mucho verde en ese lugar. Jake me rodeaba con sus brazos y yo lo hacía a la vez con Nieve, mi cachorra.

Sonreí.

Me gustaba de verdad tener algo que ver con ese hombre que tuvo mi atención durante mi inconsciencia y al despertar. Y por lo que veía nos la pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Se me escapó un suspiro. La llevé al bolsillo de mi pijama pero al hacerlo, en la parte posterior de la fotografía, había unas inscripciones en color negro, como si las hubiesen escrito allí con marcador. Reconocí la letra enseguida. Era mía.

"**¿_Me amas? Toda mi vida. ¿Tú me amas? Siempre te he amado. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Si quiero…"_**

_**Jake y Nessie. Port Ángeles.**_

Me llevé una mano a la boca sin poderlo creer. Leí y releí muchas veces antes de darme cuenta que estaba llorando otra vez. Éramos novios. ¿Acaso debí suponerlo? El constante recuerdo de Jake, de su rostro, de sus besos y todo lo demás debía significar algo en todo este enredo, aunque no lograba entender aun por qué seguía estando de pie, allí, intentando comprender como es que recordaba todo menos a él. Me llevé la fotografía al bolsillo de mi bata y me sequé las lágrimas de la mejilla.

Unas pisadas me hicieron girarme sobre mis pies con brusquedad. El movimiento me hizo sentir un poco mareada por lo que me quedé inmóvil cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe.

Con una expresión que rayaba en la agonía, mi padre me miró de arriba a abajo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Nessie – dijo con la voz quebrada.

Mi madre estaba justo detrás de él con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

Al poco rato la casa se vio atestada de personas. Entre ellos, mis tíos, mis abuelos y los de Denali. Todos esperando en la sala a que mi abuelo terminara de examinarme para poder hablar conmigo y eso si mi abuelo se los permitía. En la habitación solo estaban mis padres con Carlisle.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Te extrañamos. – sonrió.

Colocó su estetoscopio de nuevo en la maleta y miró a mis padres quienes impacientes habían esperado a que hablara.

-Parece estar bien – dijo con la sonrisa más ancha.

Ellos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

Aún tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo cuando mi abuelo me besó en la frente a modo de despedida unos minutos después que sacó los aparatos de mi habitación. No mencionaron nada de mi lesión, ni de cómo me lo había hecho, ni la reciente amnesia que estaba experimentando. Absolutamente nada, al menos no en mi presencia.

-Mañana te haremos algunos análisis. Es solo para descartar y comprobar que no habrá complicaciones de ningún tipo. Por ahora, guarda reposo ¿sí?

Asentí.

De todas formas mi abuelo no necesitaba de exámenes extras para saberlo y yo tampoco. Tenía amnesia post traumática, gracias a algún accidente que lo ocasionó. Tampoco pregunté de que se trataba todo aquello, era mejor que si, ellos no lo había dicho, entonces yo tampoco debía abrí la boca. Lo averiguaría de alguna forma.

-Gracias abuelo – dije.

No los culpaba. Estaban protegiéndome y si no mencionaron nada de aquello era para no presionarme, apenas acababa de regresar de ese largo sueño y solo podía recordar algunas cosas confusas y lo más razonable por lo menos para el doctor era dejarme descansar el día de hoy.

-Por nada cielo – Me acarició la mejilla y luego miró a mi padre – ¿Edward puedes venir? Necesito explicarte algunas cosas sobre sus medicamentos.

-Claro – dijo mi padre a la vez.

Papá me tomó de la mejilla y me besó la frente.

-Volveré luego – También se despidió de mamá con un beso – Iré al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para Nessie. Esme hará su cena, puedes quedarte con ella.

-De acuerdo – dijo Bella.

Supuse que mamá no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que en mí. Eso me hizo sentir bien, necesitaba estar con ella.

-¿Quieres algo en particular cielo? – preguntó mi padre mirándome con dulzura.

Miré a mi abuelo para comprobar que ese "algo" no tenía condiciones.

-Solo por hoy, no comas nada con demasiada grasa, como papitas o hamburguesas. Ni refrescos – señaló.

Hice un puchero.

Mi abuelo rió otra vez.

-En todo caso le diré a mi abuela que haga mi pastel favorito, ¿puedo? – musité.

-Claro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces salieron de la habitación.

Afuera el murmullo de personas se convirtió en palabras cuando mi padre y mi abuelo salieron. Todos preguntaban por mí, como estaba, como había salido todo, incluso la voz de Emmett se imponía sobre las demás reclamando una respuesta.

-Estará bien – pude alcanzar oír a mi padre.

-¿Podemos verla? – la voz aguda y chillona, pero algo distante de mi tía Alice sonó desde algún rincón de la habitación.

-Aun no hija. Mañana podrá recibir visitas, hoy necesita descansar.

Imaginé la cara de desconsuelo de Alice.

-No es justo – volvió a decir Emmett.

Sonreí.

Mi madre me dio un apretón en la mano que sostuvo la hora entera mientras Carlisle me revisaba. Atrajo mi atención al instante.

-¿Estas cansada?

Esperé.

-No, pero tú si pareces estarlo – indiqué.

-No ha sido fácil – dijo con la mirada gacha – Pensé que te perderíamos.

Tragué saliva.

-Soy fuerte.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

A pesar de la felicidad que pudo haberles producido que por fin despertara no conseguía definir la expresión de mi madre. Parecía que además de su felicidad, había algo más que la tenia triste.

-Lo siento – dije con sinceridad – Si les cause un gran dolor. No fue mi intención.

Ella me miró.

-No fue tu culpa mi cielo – dijo con el ceño fruncido – ¿Por qué te disculpas por algo así?

-No se ven…bueno, muy felices ahora que desperté.

Bella se quedó mirándome como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-Que cosas dices Nessie – musitó acariciando el dorso de mi mano – Tú eres lo más importante en nuestras vidas, creímos por dos largas semanas que… - Le resultaba duro decirlo – No fue fácil.

Bajé la mirada.

-Mamá – dije.

Ella se acercó a mí.

-Te extrañé tanto.

-Oh, Ness – dijo.

Me abrazó.

-Yo también corazón, mucho.

-Más cuando estuve fuera de casa. Todo ese tiempo me hiciste falta, no sabes cuánto.

Bella me miró con una extraña expresión de desasosiego.

-¿Fuera de casa? quieres decir cuando…

-Cuando huí.

Incluso si no le hacía falta tragar ella lo hizo como si tuviera una enorme bola en la garganta.

-Yo…yo también te extrañé todo ese tiempo.

No sabía si estaba comprobando hasta que punto recordaba todo, pero al parecer hasta ahí iba bien. Un puñado de imágenes de ese momento invadió mi mente como una avalancha sin piedad. Estaba corriendo mientras Jake me suplicaba que regresara, que volviera. Yo gritaba y maldecía bajo la lluvia que azotaba en ese momento. Seguí buscando en mi mente, Jake lloraba y yo también, con dificultad veía su rostro destrozado bajo las gotas de lluvia que empañaban su cara _–"¿De qué me hablas Jake? Yo también te amo"… _Él me besó, me besó con desesperación y yo respondí a ese beso de la misma forma. "-_Te amo. Necesito que lo sepas. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y nada hará que eso cambie. Ni lo que haya pasado antes, ni ahora va a cambiar eso, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que eres mi mundo, mi esperanza y mi vida entera, y no puedo ni quiero vivir sin eso."-Antes que nacieras yo Amé a tu madre. Estaba enamorado de Bella Nessie."_

-¿Nessie? – mi madre me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Mis ojos rodaron desde algún lugar hasta su rostro.

-Esta amnesia solo durará en el periodo de confusión. Espero que sea solo por hoy mamá, mañana debo despertar recordándolo todo.

Ella no dijo nada, parecía más bien sorprendida por mi rápida conclusión. Le sonreí volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Era obvio que mi madre se había dado cuenta que estaba recordando cuando Jake me había confesado su amor por ella antes de mi nacimiento. Era extraño tenerla allí sin saber que decir ni que hacer, sospechaba que tan solo comentárselo se descompondría en pedazos aún más. No quería hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, me pareció atisbar en mi memoria que Jake me lo había explicado todo. Los recuerdos llegaban a mi cabeza en cadena y con rapidez una vez que lograba acordarme de algunas cosas clave que despertaban un sinnúmero de evocaciones a mi cabeza, algo típico de la amnesia anterógrada que estaba experimentando.

Bella no me dejó ni un momento a solas en todo el día. Al final Emm y todos mis tíos tuvieron que irse a la mansión, algo enfadados, por no haber podido verme. También los extrañaba mucho, sobre todo a ese Emmett que siempre me hacía reír con sus chistes malos. La única que entraba y salía de la cabaña era mi abuela Esme y la podía escuchar en la cocina preparando mi cena

-Mamá está bien, no tienes por qué quedarte clavada aquí – dije al poco rato sonriéndole.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó alzando un ceja.

-No – me apresuré a decir con timidez – Solo que no tienes que hacerlo. No has salido de aquí desde que desperté.

-No quiero hacer otra cosa mi cielo – respondió acariciando mi mejilla.

-Gracias mamá. Te necesito más de lo que crees – dije con sinceridad.

-Lo sé.

Suspiré aliviada. En verdad necesitaba a mi madre en estos momentos. No era fácil estar amnésica y sola, más bien me producía cierto temor quedarme a solas, con todos esos pensamientos revoloteando a mi alrededor y Jake abarcando la gran mayoría de ellos. Y él aun no venía. Me hizo preguntarme donde estaría o que hacía en este momento, traté que esa pregunta no se desbordara de mis labios con mi madre cerca, si Jake tenía que venir lo haría en cualquier momento. Además, los de la Push parecían no estar tan enterados de mi regreso porque no había oído en la sala a ninguno de ellos mientras iban llegando. Solo a mi familia y ese característico perfume dulzón de sus aromas en diferentes fragancias que solo los vampiros podrían ofrecer. En cambio si Jake no tenía nada que hacer aquí pues… No. Él tenía que venir, lo extrañaba, necesitaba que tenerlo a mi lado. Quería que me besara, como lo veía en mis recuerdos. ¿Jake donde estas? Pensé mientras tocaba la fotografía bajo las sábanas.

Bella me dejó sola en mi habitación mientras tomaba un baño. Lo necesitaba y no porque haya estado en cama dos semanas, Bella se había encargado de eso. Solo necesitaba despejarme y eso lo lograría con una ducha fría. Mamá me ayudó a desvestirme y con cuidado retiró las vendas de mi cabeza frente al espejo de baño.

Mi cabello se desparramó sobre mis hombros y espalda como si estuviese agradecido por su liberación. Seguía intacto, por un momento creí que lo había cortado para la cirugía pero no. Tendría que agradecérselo a mi abuelo.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó mi madre cuando subí una mano para tocar la herida en la parte bajo de mi cabeza.

-No – dije frunciendo el ceño – Pero…es extraño, no puedo sentir nada allí.

-Es una sutura muy pequeña.

-Es cierto.

Suspiró.

-Te veo en unos minutos. Si necesitas algo llámame ¿sí?

Me besó en la parte alta de la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

Me sonrió y salió del baño.

El agua ya corría cuando me metí en la ducha, al comenzar a discurrirse por mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente. Alcé la cabeza y las gotas de agua resbalaron por mi rostro refrescándolo, me sentí totalmente achicharrada hasta después que estuve mojada por completo. El agua es renovación. Mientras enjuagaba mi cabello con el acondicionador, no pude evitar pensar de nuevo en mi reciente recuerdo, ahora más nítido y menos distante. Le daba vueltas y vueltas, analizando, pensando, estudiando cada detalle de él. Todo estaba claro ahora. A partir de ahí mas y mas recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza. El Edén, nuestro primer beso, mi fuga con Leah, las discusiones con papá, el viaje a Port Ángeles, cuando llegué a Denali…

Fruncí el ceño y después entorné los ojos dejándolos como platos.

Algo, una pieza de mi rompecabezas acababa de fluir en mi mente como el agua. La clave estaba en Denali. Allí había comenzado absolutamente todo, bueno al menos parte de lo que quería recordar con ansias. Comprendí que el bosque en el que nos veíamos Jake y yo en mis recuerdos, no era más que el de Alaska. Cuando decidí salir de la ducha ya estaba bastante relajada y había logrado abrir mi mente y despejarme un poco más. Intuí que estaría definitivamente bien en un par de horas más. Mientras me secaba el cabello, mi mente divagó de nuevo en la mansión de Tanya. Me esforcé por recordar qué había sucedido exactamente cuando llegué ahí. Ellas me recibieron, subí a su habitación y dormí.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Ese día discutí con Tanya, algo sin razón la verdad. Entonces fue cuando salí de la mansión, por la ventana, corriendo y llegué… Abrí la boca con sorpresa. Llegué a la aldea de los Makah y vi…vi a A Ka'Wi. Una vez más, un chorro de información invadió mi mente. A Ka'Wi, el asesino, el que vino a reclamar su territorio y su lugar en la tribu, el antiguo con el que Jake debía… ¿Luchar a muerte?

Me sobresalté cuando la puerta sonó.

-¿Nessie estas bien? Tu abuela vino a verte.

Aún estaba en toalla. Me apresuré a ponerme el pijama otra vez que descansaba sobre la cama.

-Sí, pasen – dije cuando estuve lista.

La puerta se abrió y entraron mi abuela y mi madre.

-Hola mi cielo – dijo Esme dejando una bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche para abrazarme.

Le regresé el abrazo inspirando el rico aroma de su cabello color caramelo.

-Hola abuela.

-¿Como estas? – Acarició mi mejilla.

-Mejorando – dije repentinamente alegre – Estoy bien.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra. Te traje tu cena – se detuvo – ¿Tienes hambre verdad?

-Muero de hambre – dije sujetándome el estomago con las manos.

En verdad necesitaba alimentarme en ese momento y no fue hasta que mi abuela puso la bandeja de mi platillo favorito, puré de papas con pollo a la plancha, en mis piernas que mi estomago rugió con fiereza.

-Gracias abuela – dije con fervor.

Mamá y ella rieron de satisfacción cuando comencé a devorarme el alimento. Me sentí como nunca cuando el primer bocado de comida tocó mi legua y mi paladar. Estaba tan delicioso que no reparé en comer como quise. Es como si nunca antes hubiese probado nada igual, aunque estaba acostumbrada a que mi abuela cocinara tan divino, nunca me había sentido tan desesperada por comer.

-Estaba delicioso abuela, muchas gracias – dije al engullir el último bocado.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Me hacía falta consentirte.

Me besó en la frente y salió de mi habitación con la bandeja vacía en manos. Mamá se recostó a mi lado abrazándome, como solía hacerlo cuando era niña. También me abracé a ella y sentí que nunca antes había sido tan importante estar en casa como ese día, con mi madre.

-¿Donde está papá? – pregunté.

-Ya viene.

Nos quedamos e silencio.

-Mamá...

-¿Si?

-Si me duermo otra vez, despiértame ¿sí?

Mis párpados pesados me indicaban que no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Estaré aquí. No te dejaré ir – dijo con dulzura.

-Gracias mamá.

-Descansa hija. Duerme tranquila.

Suspiré y me rendí ante la simple razón natural de mi cuerpo. Sabía que al despertar otra vez, estaría más fresca, iba a recuperar el funcionamiento de mi memoria y por fin recordaría absolutamente todo como sucedió.

"_Jake se desplomó cerca de mí. Un hilo de sangre recorría su muñeca y cuando me di cuenta, también esa sangre se deslizaba de mis labios con un aroma lleno de muerte. Lo había dejado sin vida. Comencé a llorar tan desesperadamente que creí morir en ese momento. Había matado a Jake, al amor de mi vida, a la única razón de mi existencia. Estaba muerto y ya no podía hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta. Él por querer salvar mi vida arriesgó la suya, y ahora ya no estaba."_

_-Te amo._

_No podía creer que Jake ya no compartía este mundo conmigo._

_Pero luego, algo sucedió. Una respuesta a mis plegarias, un latido de su corazón bastó para que el alma me regresara al cuerpo._

_-Jake. Cielo, estoy aquí, regresa estoy esperando por ti._

_Entonces sus ojos se abrieron._

Me desperté de golpe.

-Shh, shh – alguien me calmó – Tranquila hija, aquí estoy.

Comencé a sollozar.

-Fue un mal sueño, tranquila.

Mi madre me acobijó entre sus brazos. Mi respiración se volvió trabajosa y el dolor en la herida de mi cabeza fue disminuyendo poco a poco a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Tranquila…

Escuché a mi padre correr desde la sala hasta mi habitación.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó al abrir la puerta.

-Sí, fue un mal sueño – mamá dejó que despegara mi rostro de su pecho para mirarla.

Ellos intercambiaron una extraña expresión en el rostro. No, no era extraña, era la misma expresión que hubiesen tenido si todo ese sueño se los fuera resumido en palabras. "Si, yo le hice eso a Jake" – Y ellos sabían que era así, mas porque había estado muy pegada a mi madre, tocándola todo el tiempo, posiblemente había estado mostrándole mis sueños y papá seguramente había escuchado mis pensamientos. Solo que se limitaron a consolarme mientras lloraba como una niña. Recordar eso definitivamente fue aturdidor hasta el punto de querer detener todo de una vez por todas, pero presentí que aún, los peores recuerdos, no llegaban. Ahora le temía a lo que seguía a continuación.

Volví a quedarme dormida después de que mis padres me calmaron y no volví a soñar más. Supuse que era suficiente por hoy. Estaba tan saturada, tan agotada de tan solo intentar recordar, arduo trabajo, que ya no me quedaban ganas de presionarme a misma a hacerlo, era difícil y doloroso.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el olor cítrico de la naranja. Mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo mi desayuno y mi padre…No lo escuchaba por ningún lado. Me froté los ojos y me desperecé entre las sábanas. Me quedé unos segundos allí sin pensar, y luego decidí que ya era hora de levantarme. Algo atrajo mi atención al abrir los ojos y es que toda la habitación estaba repleta de globos, de todos los colores y formas, unos flotaban en el techo y otros estaban sujetos a cestas llenas de regalos. Un enorme oso de peluche me miraba con sus ojos alegres desde el frente de mi cama. Debieron haberlos metido allí mientras dormía en la madrugada, o posiblemente muy temprano al amanecer.

Sonreí.

Me levanté y miré uno de los regalos. La cesta llena de chocolates de donde pendían los globos era de Rosalie. Habían unos cuantos agazapados en la esquina que me deseaban una pronta mejoría, esos eran de Jazz. Había también unos globos con dulces caseros que por supuesto debían ser de mi abuela. El enorme oso era de Emmett y justo al lado de este había una caja de regalo enorme con un lazo exagerado que desprendía el aroma de Alice, como si hubiese rociado un perfume en él. Miré a un lado y en la mesita de noche, dentro de un jarrón con agua fresca jazmines, magnolias y entre esas mí preferida, fresias color lila, de parte del abuelo Charlie. Inspiré su suave y dulce aroma tomando la tarjeta que pendía de uno de los tallos donde decía: -"_Que te mejores pronto. Te quiere, Tu abuelo Charlie_" – Sonreí de nuevo imaginando al abuelo llamando a mi madre para preguntarle cuales eran mis preferidas.

Bella no fue a mi habitación, me dejó espacio y tiempo para que tomara una ducha rápida y me vistiera. Dentro del closet, todo seguía igual que antes, incluso intacto a la última vez que lo vi. Busqué algo cómodo y me lo puse. Luego me arreglé el cabello como siempre y antes de salir tomé la chaqueta que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta, mi preferida y un regalo de mi madre. Antes de salir tomé uno de los chocolates de la cesta de de Rosalie y salí de la habitación dispuesta a hacer preguntas y a tomar mi desayuno.

La cocina estaba impregnada a olorosas tostadas, tocinetas y salchichas recién cosidas. Atravesé el pasillo en silencio pero con rapidez llevada por el exquisito olor de mi desayuno. Recorrí con la mirada la sala intentando ver algo nuevo, algo que haya cambiado desde mi partida, tal vez un cuadro o un adorno, pero todo parecía estar idéntico, solo que esta vez estaba segura que a mí alrededor algo parecía diferente, pero no era así. Estaba en casa. Caminé hasta la cocina y al llegar me apoyé del marco del arco de la entrada y me crucé de brazos. Bella estaba de espaldas a mí sirviendo mi comida en un plato.

-Intento imaginar cómo es que pasaste todo este tiempo sin mí. Sin cocinar, sin lavar mi ropa, sin hacer mi cama. ¿Desesperante no hacer nada?

Ella rio por lo bajo.

-Pues a mí me cuesta creer que todo este tiempo tú hayas hecho algo parecido, sin mí. – respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico y atractivo al mismo tiempo que se giraba.

Alcé una ceja sorprendida.

Colocó mi plato sobre la mesa y se volteó para buscar algo en la nevera. Caminé hacia la mesita y me senté.

-Puede parecerte imposible pero…lo hice – dije mirando mi plato con fascinación.

Mi madre colocó delante de mí un vaso de jugo de naranja y besó mi frente. Luego se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí.

-Carlisle llamó esta mañana, bueno en realidad eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Dijo que vendría luego para revisarte.

Asentí pues ya tenía la boca llena.

Hubo una pausa.

-Y en cuanto a lo anterior, te lo creo – asintió para sí como si le costara admitirlo – Siempre has sido muy independiente.

-Ujum – dije sin atreverme a mirarla.

-¿Recuerdas algo de esos días? – preguntó con cautela y cierta timidez que me hizo recordar las pocas veces que se me parecía a una adolescente, con su mirada preocupada y su voz suave y contenida, pero tan implacable como nunca.

Esperé.

-Poco – admitió.

-Tal vez te ayude hablar de ello. ¿No crees?

Al instante se me quitaron las ganas de comer pero seguí masticando para que mi madre no se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Sentí miedo. Temor a que por algún motivo descubriera realmente qué había sucedido en ese bosque. Si hablaba con mi madre tal vez ayudaría pero ¿y si necesitaba que todo se quedara allí? ¿Almacenado en algún lugar recóndito de mi memoria? No. Tenía que recordar, tenía que saber como había sucedido todo en aquel lugar con Jake. Antes que dijera una palabra mi madre se decidió a hacerlo primero.

-El día que te fuiste pensé que nunca más volvería a verte – inquirió con la voz repentinamente fracturada – Tu padre estaba…No lo conocía, se volvió loco y supe que a partir de ese momento él no iba a estar bien. Intentó ir tras de ti pero Jake ya lo había hecho. Pensamos por un instante, totalmente atentos a lo que decían, que Jake te traería de vuelta. Pero también estábamos ahí sentados sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, hasta que no los escuchamos mas. Fue en ese momento que Edward salió de la casa. Ya no estaban. Tu rastro se había esfumado igual que el de Jake…

Mamá se detuvo. En su rostro se asomó el dolor y la tristeza.

-Jake regresó luego.

Ya no pude seguir fingiendo que podía tragarme lo que quedaba del tocino y las salchichas.

-¿Que pasó después? – pregunté.

-Llegaron los demás. Rose se puso nerviosa y empezó a discutir con tu padre. Luego llegó Jake – Dijo obviando lo que sucedió en la discusión – Dijo que iría por ti, que lo dejáramos hacerlo. Que él mismo te traería de vuelta una vez que hablaran y hayan aclarado todo.

Bajó la mirada.

-Pasó un mes, otro y otro y no volvían – Se mordió el labio inferior - Un día llamó Kate, diciendo que estuviste allí, que llegaste de la nada y les pediste que no nos avisaran que estabas allí. Me dijo que luego te fuiste con Jake dejándoles solo una nota.

Me miró.

-Lo siento.

-No. yo lo siento hija, mucho.

-Mamá está bien. No hay nada que explicar.

Ella abrió la boca para refutar pero yo hablé primero.

-Jake me lo explicó todo – dije.

No hacía falta decir más nada. Bella se veía realmente arrepentida por no haberme dicho lo que pasó entre ella y Jake, pero yo sabía que aquello había quedado en el pasado, que eso no volvería a perturbar mi vida nunca más. Lo sabía porque Jake me lo había explicado. Lo hice de nuevo. Todo se reflejó en mi mente como si se tratara de una bola de cristal. Me vi a mi misma correr junto a Jake tomados de la mano con decisión por el bosque y posteriormente llegar a la casa…No, antes me llevó a un lugar hermoso. Lo recordaba. Era una gruta donde había una poza maravillosa y cristalina. Luego me llevó a la casa.

-Estábamos en algún lugar. Muy lejos de Denali – me detuvo su mirada preocupada pero necesitaba decirlo - En un bosque frio, estuvimos viviendo juntos en una casa y…

Recordé todo con una claridad agobiante. Era como si esa neblina se hubiese disipado por completo, dejándome ver absolutamente todo y más que poder recordarlo, entenderlo. Más allá de mis pensamientos, de esa neblina que se disipó en mi mente, de esa ceguera mental con la cual desperté, muy lejos pude ver… Me quedé en silencio frunciendo el ceño para tratar de robarle ese recuerdo a mi memoria y mamá tampoco habló, solo se quedó observándome con atención.

_"Jake me besaba mientras se deshacía de mi ropa con total delicadeza. De mi camisa, de mi short., de todo lo que no molestaba a ambos. Me reclinó de las almohadas con suavidad y me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras me besaba. Un momento después me encontraba aferrándome a su pelo y a su cuerpo, pidiéndole que no dejara de besarme, que no se desprendiera de mi cuerpo ni un segundo. Hicimos el amor con locura, como si esa fuera la última vez. Hicimos el amor…"_

* * *

Graciassss por leerme nuevamente.

Espero sus comentsss!

Cuídense y lean mucho.

Bye!


	52. Chapter 022

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

Holaaa chicos como están? Quiero ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que tardé en publicar, les confieso que cada vez que veía los Reviews decía - "Oh, por dios, debo terminar esto lo antes posible" - Y aquí estoy. Aquí les dejo el capi, que como siempre, espero lo disfruten mucho y les guste.

Nuevos lectores: **Gragon12, Galema, BellsArgryMasen, LokaFantasy, MonicaTeposteGonzalez. **Un millón de gracias por todo ese tiempo que dedicaron a Atardecer. Les agradezco sus preguntas, sus dudas todoooo. Quisiera responderlas a todos, pero eso develaría cosas del próximo capi y no quiero restarle emoción, ya es suficiente con que tengan que esperar que publique el siguiente. sin embargo, cuando tenga un tiempo, prometo que responderé todas sus dudas.

** Tambien quiero agradecer a los mismos que tienen ATARDECER como historia favorita, y aquellos que me tienen a mi como autora favorita. No saben lo feliz que me hace. Los quiero!**

Un besoo enormee

Cuídense y lean mucho.

Con cariño, Gi.

* * *

**ABISMO**

Mi madre me observaba con tanta expectación que me hacía creer que había caído muerta y estaba esperando de un momento a otro que resucitara. Cuando me percaté de su mirada angustiada y cautelosa parpadeé para disipar la tensión, pero más la que se dispersó por mi cuerpo. Me estremecí al recordar de nuevo a Jake acariciando mi pelvis con la punta de sus dedos, miré a mamá y fruncí el ceño como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó impaciente – ¿Recordaste algo?

-Si es que a eso se le puede llamar recordar – dije con fastidio. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad había hecho un gran descubrimiento – Mi cabeza está hecha una mierda.

-Ness – dijo con desaprobación.

La miré con soslayo.

Mamá no se tragó mi mentira pero al parecer prefirió no protestar. Estaba segura que no quería presionarme pero yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que acababa de saber y no es porque no confiara en ella, se trataba de una simple y natural razón humana, vergüenza. Realmente eso había pasado, podía sentirlo en ese mismo instante recorriendo mi cuerpo, un escalofrío de placer, como prueba de lo ocurrido. Me limité a sonreír disimulando lo más que pude. Quería ir a mi habitación, cerrar los ojos y recordarlo tantas veces como fuese posible, también quería gritar de la emoción y llorar por la incertidumbre que me producía no poder recordar mas de ello. Al principio me había sentido atrapada en esa voluta de recuerdos que me tenía confundida, pero este último se había convertido en mi paz, en esa calma que necesitaba para aclarar mi tormento.

-¿Mamá, puedo salir? – pregunté.

-Salir… ¿A dónde? – Se cruzó de brazos – No puedes. Apenas ayer despertaste de un coma ¿y ya quieres salir Nessie?

-Necesito pensar.

-Lo sé – no sonó muy convencida de eso pero siguió firme.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ella para tomarla de los hombros.

-¿Me dirías como es que terminé así?

El rostro de mi madre se transformó en una mueca de angustia, me asusté al instante tan solo ver su expresión.

-Mamá – la abracé – Todo está bien. Estoy aquí, estoy bien.

Ella asintió despacio.

Así que tenía razón, ni ella ni nadie más me diría la verdad. No estaban dispuestos a decir una palabra así se me quemaran las neuronas tratando de recordar, tenían miedo a como pudiese reaccionar con cualquier información. Pero la verdad era que estaba dispuesta a esclarecer mi mente, porque ni sabía que era realmente lo que me había sucedido ni tampoco que demonios había pasado con Jake.

-Está bien mamá. Me quedaré.

-Te haré galletas o un pastel mejor – parecía acongojada.

Se separó de mí y comenzó a buscar los implementos de cocina. Me quedé observándola hacer todo aquello solo para salir del paso e ignorar la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-¿Iremos esta noche al hospital?

-Ah, sí. Tu abuelo nos estará esperando para hacerte los análisis.

-¿Por qué no puede hacerlos aquí? Antes lo hacía.

Se giró y tomó una cuchara grande.

-Pues, antes no era igual. "Tus análisis" tenían que ver con pruebas de sangre y resultados inmediatos con tan solo probar una gota y luego pasar la muestra al microscopio. Esta vez necesita saber cómo está funcionando tu cerebro, todo tu sistema nervioso y no tenemos un equipo tan grande, como un resonador, en casa.

-La resonancia magnética no revelará el problema.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Todo parece estar bien en mí. Bueno aún tengo dolor de cabeza pero nada más.

Mi madre me miró con desaprobación.

-Lo sé. Estuve en coma por dos semanas. – dije con resignación alzando mis dedos índice y medio.

Suspiré.

-Escucha Nessie – Me miró fijamente – Se que te sientes bien, nadie despierta de un coma tras dos semanas queriendo "salir" pero tu abuelo fue muy claro al decirnos que no podías recibir emociones fuertes, solo por un tiempo. Hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Alcé una ceja.

-Salir al bosque no es precisamente una emoción fuerte, Bella – dije.

-Recordar si lo es – añadió antes de darse la vuelta.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dispuse a salir de la cocina.

-Iré a ver la tele.

-De acuerdo.

Me lanzó un beso y siguió en lo suyo.

Salí de la cocina y me lancé en el sofá de la sala. Lo hice con tanta fuerza que una puntada de dolor me hizo llevarme una mano a la cabeza.

-Ay – me quejé.

Mi madre ya estaba a mi lado antes de darme cuenta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó angustiada.

-Si, si. Solo que me lancé y…dolió.

-Ten más cuidado Nessie. Tuviste fractura de cráneo, de costillas y fémur. No creas que por ser mitad vampira eres invencible.

Me incorporé.

-Si bueno…gracias por el cumplido – dije con la mano en la cabeza – ¿Fractura de costillas y fémur?

-Eh – Bella se levantó y se cruzó de brazos – Pensé que…

Bajé la mirada hasta mi pierna.

Así que la cicatriz que había visto mientras usaba mi gel de baño había sido causa de una fractura. Ahora sí que estaba "exhausta."

-Bueno…supongo que debí imaginarlo.

Mi madre acarició mi mejilla.

-A veces es mejor y más saludable vivir en la ignorancia cielo.

A lo mejor era cierto. Pero no podía ignorar mis recuerdos de Jake. No quería. Me recliné de nuevo del cojín sintiéndome repentinamente triste y embargada por las palabras de mi madre.

_Miré la corona de flores hermosas que colgaba de sus manos. Un símbolo de amor, de entrega, de unión. Puse mis manos sobre las de él y las acerqué a mi cabeza._

_-La quiero y la acepto – dije._

_Nos abrazamos con fuerza._

_-Pronuncia tus votos ahora Jake – dijo Leah. Estaba hermosa, llena de una luz que acompañaba su silueta. Parecía un ángel. _

_-__Yo Jacob Black prometo amarte en la vida, en la muerte y después de ella, sin condiciones, en cuerpo y alma, en pensamiento y en cada forma posible porque eres lo mejor y lo más hermoso que ha pasado en mi vida y nadie, nunca, podrá tener mi corazón como tú._

_Yo estaba llorando. Qué hermoso._

_-Te toca Ness – dijo Leah._

_-__Yo Renesmee Cullen, prometo amarte en la vida, en la muerte y después de ella, porque tampoco existirá alguien que pueda llevarse mi corazón y mi alma como lo estás haciendo tú. Si naci para ti entonces seré tuya hasta el final, sin condiciones…en cuerpo y alma, en pensamiento y en cada forma posible….Eres…eres lo único por lo que ha valido la pena vivir estos pocos años Jake._

-_Jacob, ¿aceptas a Nessie como tú esposa, para cuidarla, amarla y pertenecerle irrevocablemente, ser el compañero de su alma y el protector de su espíritu cuando su cuerpo ya no esté? – dijo Leah sin esperar más._

_-Sí, acepto._

_Leah me miró iluminado mi rostro._

_-Nessie, ¿aceptas a Jake como tú esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y pertenecerle irrevocablemente, ser la compañera de su alma y la protectora de su espíritu cuando su cuerpo ya no esté? Mas te vale que digas que si…_

_Oh, Leah. Siempre hay momentos para bromear. Reímos._

_-Sí, acepto, claro que quiero._

_Ella sonrió._

_-Pues entonces, Por el poder que me confieren los ancestros y la jerarquía que sobre mis hombros hoy reposa, yo Leah Clearwater. Los declaro marido y mujer. _

_Una luz me cegó por completo. Ese destello me quemó, pero no dolía. Siguió avanzando hasta mí hasta que terminó por envolverme completamente._

Mi corazón estalló.

-Nessie…Ness.

Abrí los ojos. Me dolía la cabeza y sudaba más que nunca. Mi madre me tenía rodeada con sus brazos. Angustiada por supuesto.

Gemí.

-Todo está bien cielo. Tranquila. – dijo mamá cubriéndome con sus brazos.

Estaba todavía en el sofá, cubierta con una manta. Me sentí mareada y un poco desorientada al principio pero unos después segundos me sentí mejor. Cuando me incorporé en el sofá, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a mi padre, sentado en el sofá de al lado con la cabeza gacha y una expresión muy parecida a la de Bella. ¿Pero estaba enfadado?

-¿Así que…eres su esposa? – dijo con la voz suave.

-¡Edward! – dijo Bella con severidad.

-Dije que si…lo soy. Supongo que soy su esposa – admití.

Sonreí.

-¿Hay más cosas que debamos saber? – dijo mamá desviando la mirada de mi padre hacia mí.

-No. Es todo.

Edward negó con la cabeza con total desacuerdo.

-Papá no firmé un papel en la iglesia ni frente a un juez, fue… solo una unión espiritual. Leah lo hizo – dije pensando en una boda real, como la de una iglesia.

Me imaginé caminando hacia el altar junto a mi padre y Jake al fondo, esperándome con una sonrisa de las suyas. Me ruboricé tan solo pensar que ya habíamos tenido la luna de miel.

-¿Solo una unión espiritual? – preguntó con cautela.

Los dos me miraron con interés.

-Si, Fue algo muy rápido porque ese día… - Me detuve para recordar que ese día íbamos a regresar a casa – Bueno, ese decidió él traerme de vuelta.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No recuerdo mas – dije bajando los hombros con decepción.

Edward se recostó del espaldar del sofá visiblemente mas aliviado. Entrecerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, estaba enfadada por su actitud egoísta.

-¿Es lo que te importa no? – dije sin poder contenerme.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó como si no lo supiera.

-Sabes de que hablo papá. Está bien, no firmé un papel ni nada por el estilo pero para mí fue muy importante esa unión y para él también.

Edward no me miró, solo suspiró con lentitud y bajó la mirada como si no tuviese ganas de discutir conmigo.

-No empiecen por favor – saltó Bella.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Pregúntaselo a alguien de la tribu, te lo explicarán mejor que yo – insistí –Iré a la Push – añadí levantándome.

-¡No! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los observé con curiosidad. Mis padres estaban algo extraños desde que desperté, no podía definir aún lo que sentían, Si estaban felices porque había despertado o muy tristes y desconsolados. No lo sabía.

-Eh…dije que no irás a ningún lado, Hoy – musitó Bella en voz baja.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, comunicándonos con nuestras miradas. Accedí, me senté de nuevo enfurruñada y solo porque mi madre no se veía muy bien. De nuevo el desconsuelo asomó en su rostro.

-Y ustedes necesitan aclarar algunas cosas. No soporto que se traten así, como si fueran perfectos enemigos – Se detuvo para fijar la vista en mi - No eres la Renesmee que dejamos ir hace seis meses – luego miró a papá – Y tú no estás siendo racional ahora mismo.

Mis ojos buscaron el suelo.

Mi madre tenía razón, absolutamente. Yo había cambiado, pero siempre había sido inevitable. Los últimos meses había vivido cosas que me hicieron creer y pensar diferente. Los amaba porque eran mis padres, eso no había cambiado, pero ya no era una niña. No era la misma que quería respuestas de la vida, la misma chica confundida con el primer amor, la ingenua adolescente protegida y consentida por su familia.

Primero porque mi decisión de huir ameritó mucha valentía y madurez de mi parte y mi madre había dicho: - "No eres la Renesmee que dejamos ir hace seis meses" - Era cierto, ellos me dejaron ir pero la decisión había sido mía y solo mía. Creía en el respeto humano, a la vida, pero casi acabé con la de Jake y a pesar de que estaba muriendo, bebí su sangre de todas formas para sobrevivir. Me arriesgué, pensé en morir por él o con él, no importaba como resultara todo, yo lo amaba tanto que lo necesitaba a como diera lugar y eso me volvió egoísta, le hice escoger tantas veces entre salvar a su familia o quedarse conmigo que me sentí vana y sucia. Por supuesto que no soy la linda Renesmee de antes.

-Lo siento – dije en voz baja – Tienes razón mamá.

La miré y ella me sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo también lo siento – las dos miramos a Edward.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? mamá solo te acusó de ser un poco irracional – miré a Bella con una sonrisita.

-Tampoco te estoy acusando a ti Ness. Es la verdad – dijo Bella.

Mi padre se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno es que…yo tuve la culpa de todo eso…que te hizo cambiar.

Entorné los ojos.

-¿Cómo? - Sentí una puntada en la cabeza pero la ignoré – ¿De qué hablas?

-Por mi culpa tuviste que huir y por mi culpa estuviste fuera seis meses, en los que definitivamente no fuiste la misma.

-No. No, no claro que no papá – Mi enfado bajó de intensidad. Ahora me sentía acongojada – No tuviste la culpa.

Mi madre le puso una mano en el cuello. Estábamos muy cerca, yo en el medio y mis padres a cada lado.

-Yo me fui porque soy una cobarde. No supe afrontar la situación, no quise escuchar y tampoco les di una oportunidad de hablar. Ninguno tuvo la culpa de esto.

Respiraba con dificultad.

-Lo sé – dijo Edward.

-Papá, estaba cegada por la rabia que sentí al saber que no aceptabas a Jake. Así que entendimos mal las cosas y todo se volvió un desastre. Es todo. Jake acabó contándome cosas que no quería confesar.

Suspiré.

-Entonces…

-Entonces no tengo nada que disculparles – dije con amargura – De todas formas… no me arrepiento de haber escapado – añadí con la mirada gacha evitando recordar ciertas cosas.

-Puedo imaginar por qué – respondió mi padre con tono incómodo levantándose del sofá.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago mientras lo veía caminar hacia la cocina.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Juro que lo dice tu rostro – dijo con la voz seca – Tu mirada.

Abrí la boca para hablar repentinamente avergonzada pero la expresión sorprendida de mi madre me detuvo. Me interrogó con sus ojos dorados y profundos.

-¿Qué? – dije levantándome del sofá con aire de enfado.

Caminé a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Al entrar escuché a mi madre decir – ¡Bien! – y luego hacer lo mismo que nosotros.

El escudo de Bella debía estar a diez kilómetros a la redonda por lo que me sentí libre y confiada de pensar. Me metí en mi armario que parecía otra habitación pero más pequeña, y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero en el que una vez me observé por curiosidad. El mismo día que Jake me dijo que estaba hermosa. El espejo me devolvía el reflejo de la misma figura, mas alta y esbelta, mas mujer. Con el rostro preocupado y las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. Me acerqué a él con el ceño fruncido, tratando de ver lo que mi padre vio. ¿Cómo era posible que en mi mirada se notara tal cosa? Tal vez era ese brillo profundo que siempre me producía pensar en Jake. Me aparté del espejo y me senté en la cama.

Desde que recordé que Jake y yo habíamos hecho el amor estuve tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello, además que lo había recordado justo estando frente a Bella me producía una sensación extraña y placentera en todo el cuerpo que solo podía volver a dejar fluir estando sola. Cerré los ojos y lo traje de nuevo a mi mente, absolutamente todo. Lo vi con más claridad, con más intensidad. Mi cuerpo se dejó llevar por las imágenes que se ofrecían en mi cabeza, un escalofrío recorrió mis brazos, mis piernas, mi espalda, todo mi cuerpo.

Suspiré.

_Jake me cubrió con la manta y luego me besó en los labios otra vez, quedándose muy cerca de mí._

_-Te amo – dijo a mi oído._

_El cansancio me venció al fin._

_-Yo también te amo - dije pegándome a su cuerpo._

_Luego me quedé dormida._

Abrí los ojos.

-¿Donde estas? – dije en un murmullo.

Una brisa fría me estremeció. Me froté los brazos mirando a la pequeña ventanilla que permanecía cerrada. Fruncí el ceño.

Se vino a mi mente lo de la unión espiritual. ¿Qué tenía de malo el matrimonio espiritual? Además no era tan importante… ¿o sí? Edward seguía celoso incluso después de lo que había sucedido, estaba resignada, pero se comportaba muy egoísta.

La idea de ir a la Push se quedó clavada en mi cabeza, tendría que ir un día de estos. También ansiaba ver a Jake, pero si lo decía en voz alta lo más probable era que mi padre pensara que lo quería ver por algo en específico. Tal vez tenía razón, sonreí, pero definitivamente necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien.

Entonces los escuché a lo lejos, corriendo en dirección a la casa. Abrí la puerta del y salí de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala caminé directamente hacia la puerta, dedicándoles una mirada a mis padres quienes permanecían sentados muy juntos en el sofá, la abrí y me apoyé del marco con los brazos cruzados a esperar.

-Vamos, se que pueden correr más rápido.

Sonreí.

Mis tíos llegaron velozmente haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Al verme todos sonrieron con alegría y me di cuenta en ese instante de lo mucho que los había extrañado. Me abrazaron, uno por uno y luego Emmett me alzó sobre su hombro y me metió en la casa mientras todos sonreían.

-¡Emmett ten cuidado! – dijo mamá alarmada al ver que la saludé boca abajo desde la espalda de Emm.

-Estoy bien – dije para calmarla.

Emmett me bajó y sonrió sumamente complacido.

-¿Viste el enorme oso que dejé en tu habitación? – preguntó sin poder contenerse. Siempre se había esforzado por lucirse como tío.

Sonreí.

-Oh, sí. Gracias tío Emm.

Rose se abrió paso y me tomó de las mejillas.

-Déjame verte – sus ojos dorados me detallaron por completo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies – Cuanto has crecido cielo santo – añadió mirando a mi madre como si no lo pudiera creer.

Bella asintió.

-Y estás hermosa – Se unió Alice – Oh por Dios, creí que nunca te vería de pie otra vez – Se echó a mis brazos.

Jasper chocó los puños conmigo mientas Alice me apretujaba.

-Te extrañamos – dijo con esa seriedad que lo hacía ver tan sincero.

-Y yo a ustedes, no saben cuánto.

Alice se desprendió de mí.

-Estoy enfadada contigo – se cruzó de brazos.

Parpadeé.

-Lo...lo sé – musité sin estar muy segura por qué.

Sonreí confundida mientras interrogaba con la mirada a Jasper quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Rose sentándose en el sofá junto a su esposo. Jasper se quedó de pie mirando ceñudo a Alice quien no se movió de su posición.

-Pues, ya estoy perfectamente – musité desviando la mirada de Alice a Rosalie quien parecía no importarle el comportamiento de su cuñada.

-¿Lograste recordar algo?

-Eh… - me volví para mirar a mis padres.

-Sigue esforzándose – dijo Edward con naturalidad.

-No deberías. Los recuerdos deben llegar solos, sin que intentes traerlos de nuevo a tu cabeza. Así funciona.

-Estoy dejando que lleguen.

-Bien – dijo sonriendo.

Hubo una pausa.

-Oigan chicos, lamento todo lo que pasó.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te disculpas con nosotros? – preguntó confundido.

-Ella siente que debe hacerlo – intervino mi madre.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Regresaste. ¿Es lo que importa no? – dijo Emm.

Bajé la mirada con timidez.

-Estás aquí. Y aunque nos diste un susto terrible, te tenemos de vuelta. – Dijo Rosalie.

Alcé la mirada hacia Alice.

-¿Soy la única que piensa diferente además del padre? – dijo sin mirarme.

-Yo tuve mis razones, Ally. Las tengo – dijo pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Bella – ¿Y tú?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tía lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella miró a otro lado.

-Bueno – dijo Rose sin darle importancia – ¿Y qué te apetece almorzar hoy? Pasaremos la tarde contigo mientras tus padres se van de caza. No lo han hecho en días.

Me volví hacia ellos poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

-¿No?

-No lo necesitábamos – dijo mi padre.

-Pero debieron ir…

-No querían despegarse de ti. Pero hoy lo harán. Tómense el día, la cuidaremos – inquirió Rose acariciando mi cabello.

-Sí, vayan. Estaré bien.

Bella asintió levantándose del sofá. Edward la imitó.

-Nos vemos en un rato – dijo mi madre acercándose para besarme la frente – Gracias Rose.

-No hay de qué.

Papá también me beso igual y siguió a mi madre hasta la puerta. Un segundo después se habían ido.

-No puedo creer que no hayan ido de caza.

-Créeme, verte como muerta en esa cama todos los días es motivo suficiente para no querer probar ni una gota – dijo Rosalie.

-Espero que disfruten su día libre – insinuó Emm extrañamente serio. Nunca hablaba tan severo cuando decía ese tipo de cosas – Lo necesitan.

Me recosté del sofá y encendí la tele. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de jugar al ajedrez o a las carreras en los PSP como acostumbraba cuando estaba con mis tíos, si me quedaba dormida estaría mucho mejor. Rose se puso a trabajar en mi almuerzo, Jazz y Emm no soportaban estar sin hacer nada así que colocaron el tablero de ajedrez de mi padre sobre la mesita de la sala y comenzaron a jugar. A veces despegaba la vista del programa y observaba a los chicos jugar, sonreía cada vez que alguno hacía una jugada mal pensada y perdía una pieza. Después de Alice y mi padre, los tramposos y mi abuelo Carlisle, yo era la mejor en el ajedrez. Apenas pude sostener una pieza en mis manos aprendí a jugarlo y me traía recuerdos hermosos de mi niñez.

Después de un rato, aburrida de ver y no ver a la vez, apagué la tv. Los chicos iban por su segunda partida y Rose casi terminaba en la cocina. Entonces, Alice, quien no se había movido de la silla del comedor, se levantó y se acercó al sofá.

-Hola – dije acomodándome para darle lugar – ¿Sigues enfadada?

Asintió.

-Pero parece que a ti no te importa – dijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno…desde que tus padres salieron de la casa no me has dicho nada.

-Lo siento tía. Es que he estado tratando de averiguar por qué sigues enfadada.

No era cierto. La verdad era que seguía tan agotada que había olvidado por completo a Alice. Tanto que la había ignorado. Me sentí terrible.

-¿Y lo lograste? – preguntó sin ánimo.

-Bueno, supongo que es porque te dejé.

Ella apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos.

-Si algo así.

-Lo siento. –dije con sinceridad. – Es que…no tuve tiempo de despedirme.

Sonreí con culpabilidad pero Alice pareció deprimirse más.

-Tía Alice los extrañé tanto mientras estuve fuera, ahora que lo pienso, hubiese resultado peor despedirme, pero tampoco tuve tiempo de pensar en eso…fue, bueno bastante difícil aceptar todo aquello.

-Entiendo – dijo dando un suspiro.

-¿Me perdonas? - pregunté haciendo un puchero.

Alice me observó por un instante, con esa expresión que siempre me había hecho pensar en ella como alguien más que una amiga, en esa tía comprensiva y sabelotodo que tanto quería.

-¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste tu pulsera por accidente? - dijo acercándose más a mí.

-¿La que dejé por descuido en las bolsas de ropa? – Asentí – Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Te dije que nunca intentaras perderte de la misma manera, porque eres tan…

-Tan valiosa como esa pulsera – terminé su frase – Pero mucho más porque soy tu sobrina.

La abracé.

-Si tía, lo sé. Lo siento tanto, pero es me sentí…traicionada por todos – dije sin poderlo evitar.

Jasper dejó la pieza de cristal en el aire y se quedó con la vista fija en el tablero, Emmett hizo lo mismo y Rose se quedó estática en la cocina. Perfecto, los había herido.

-Pero pensé así porque soy una estúpida – admití muerta de vergüenza.

Alice sonrió comprensiva.

-No, no lo eres. Pero si debes entender que no estaba en nuestras manos decirte eso.

Rose salió de la cocina y se apoyó del sofá, con los brazos cruzados.

-Por eso les pido disculpas, por haber pensado así de ustedes que son…mis tíos preferidos.

-Vamos, no tienes a mas – intervino Jazz realizando el movimiento que dejó en el aire. El ambiente volvió a relajarse.

Todos reímos.

-El almuerzo está listo – anunció Rose.

Todo volvió a la normalidad con Alice, que solo quería decirme lo mucho que le había dolido que yo me fuera. Los demás me acompañaron en la mesa mientras conversábamos con ánimo sobre lo que queríamos hacer después. Ninguno mencionó ni preguntó sobre mis días en el bosque con Jake. Ya me había disculpado con todos, ahora si me sentía tranquila. Bueno, no del todo…aún faltaban mis abuelos.

-¿Y bien que tienes pensado? – preguntó Jasper con interés.

-No lo sé. Lo que sea, me gustaría hacer de todo – dije con gesto pensativo.

-Eso me parece muy bien porque mientras estuviste fuera – Alice hizo un mohín, como si recordarlo le desagradara mucho – Hice una lista inmensa de todo lo que haríamos cuando regresaras.

-Bien.

-Espera Alice, no eres su única tía. También estamos Rosie, Jasper y yo – inquirió Emmett señalándose con suficiencia.

Reí.

-Está bien, tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer todo eso que escribiste tía Alice y por supuesto que les recompensaré a todos el tiempo que… estuve fuera – Decirlo producía mucha más incomodidad.

Rose sonrió acariciando mi cabello.

-Claro que si cariño – dijo Rose.

Entre Alice y Ella, Rosalie sentía que no necesitaba competir por el puesto a la mejor tía, porque se comportaba como una madre más. Alice era distinto, ella moría por tener una pequeña responsabilidad, como mi mejor amiga, desde que nací. Y por eso se había ofendido tanto cuando hui, sintió que había sido desplazada.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Yo le dediqué una mirada a mi plato vacío mientras los demás decidían que decir o hacer. Era incomodo.

-Bueno, yo lavaré esto – dijo Rose por fin tomando mi plato – Nessie, deberías tomar una siesta.

La sugerencia estaba de lo mejor.

-No quiero dejarlos aquí solos – dije simulando un poco de ánimo.

-Tranquila campeona, no nos vamos a perder – intervino Emm.

-Ve a descansar, lo necesitas. No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que vengan tus padres – Insistió Rose.

-Están seguros porque estaba dispuesta a ganarles un dos de tres en una carrera a estos dos – señalé a Emm y a Jasper a quienes se les iluminó el rostro.

-Hagámoslo – me retó Emmett.

Salimos de la cocina y nos instalamos en la sala mientras Jasper conectaba la consola de video juegos al televisor. La verdad era que necesitaba esa siesta, pero no quería defraudarlos yéndome a dormir, ellos vinieron a pasar una tarde con su sobrina, y no se los echaría a perder. Me senté en el sofá entre Emmett y Jasper apoderándome de uno de los controles.

-Empezaré yo – canturreé.

-Voy a ganarte, lo prometo – inquirió Emmett sintiéndose victorioso.

-Sí, claro – dijo Jazz.

Sonreí y presioné el botón de comenzar partida.

La tarde transcurrió como lo pensé, agradable y llena de carreras interminables, cambios de auto, neón y vinilo acompañado de gritos de gloria y decepción. Al final terminé ganándole unos tantos a Emmett y a Jazz pero mi verdadera concentración la usé jugando con Alice, al final me derrotó ocho carreras de las diez acordadas. Sencillamente era la mejor.

Al final de la tarde, cuando ya oscurecía llegaron mis padres con una sorpresa. Una que me terminó de alegrar el día.

-¡Nieve! – grité cuando la cachorra corrió hacia mí.

La abracé y sentí que ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no preguntara por ti antes, eh? Lo siento tanto pequeña. Te extrañé mucho – Besé su hocico peludo.

Ella ladraba con ánimo y agitaba su cola. Estaba tan feliz de verla que quería dar saltos de alegría.

-Gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo – les dije sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mi madre.

-Estoy bien – dije dejando mi cabeza en su hombro – ¿Ya vamos al hospital?

-Sí. Ve a buscar una chaqueta y nos vamos.

Asentí caminando a mi habitación.

-¿Y bien? – escuché decir a Emmett con tono sarcástico – ¿Como la pasaron?

-Bien Emmett, gracias – dijo Edward con fastidio.

-Hicieron lo que les dije, eh. Se ven rejuvenecidos.

-Cállate Emm – dijo mi padre mientras Emmett reía.

Sonreí ante la ocurrencia de Emm, entré al armario y tomé la chaqueta. Al salir, ya mis padres y mis tíos me esperaban afuera de la casa. Ellos irían a la mansión y nosotros directo al hospital a ver a mi abuelo.

Suspiré.

-Vamos nena – dije a Nieve que se acercó a mí obedientemente – Daremos un paseo al hospital.

A bordo de mi Camaro rojo, que casi besé cuando lo vi salir de la cochera de la mansión, nos dirigimos al hospital. Papá conducía, mi madre de copiloto y Nieve y yo en los asientos traseros. Al llegar caminamos directo al que era consultorio de mi abuelo. Mientras íbamos de camino, me enteré que había dejado el trabajo en el hospital, debido a que necesitaba su "retiro" y que ya por razones obvias, no podía seguir trabajando allí. Demasiado tiempo ejerciendo la carrera en ese hospital y nada que envejece.

-¿Que dijo para que se lo creyeran? – pregunté imaginando al doctor Gibson suplicándole a mi abuelo para que se quedara.

-Pues le fue suficiente decirle que se iría a vivir con su esposa fuera del país – contestó mi padre – Pero por supuesto le dejaron las puertas abiertas.

-Tiene el estudio solo para ti esta noche.

-Muy bien – musité.

Cruzamos el pasillo de emergencias y llegamos a las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso, tocamos la primera puerta de la izquierda que decía en un letrero "Zona radiactiva, no pase." Mi abuelo Carlisle abrió la puerta con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

-Mi preciosa nieta – me abrazó.

-Hola abuelo. Te extrañé – Carlisle me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Y yo a ti cielo. Pasen.

Estaba extremadamente frío allí dentro. Del lado izquierdo había una cabina con un vidrio de plástico y frente a este, un equipo resonador enorme listo y encendido para mí.

-Bien Nessie, sabes cómo funciona esto – dijo mi abuelo tomándome del mentón – Estarás allí dentro por un tiempo máximo de treinta minutos. Debes estar tranquila, muy quieta y relajar tu mente ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Ve y cámbiate allí, ponte la bata azul que está en el armario y sal cuando estés lista.

-De acuerdo – dije caminando hacia el baño.

-Bella, Edward, acompáñenme.

Salieron del estudio y unos segundos después aparecieron tras el cristal donde estaban las computadoras de mando. Mi madre me saludó desde el otro lado con la expresión nerviosa. Le sonreí para asegurarle que estaba bien y me metí en el pequeño baño. Cuando estuve lista, salí y ya mi abuelo estaba preparando la enorme máquina. Era una especie de cama movible que se introducía en una cámara cerrada, redonda. Sentí claustrofobia de tan solo imaginarme allí dentro.

-Ven aquí cielo – me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a subir a la cama rodante.

Me coloqué como me indicó, con los brazos muy juntos y la cabeza fija en una cabecera que me impedía moverla. Mi abuelo me cubrió con una manta y antes de irse me sonrió.

-Cierra los ojos – Me tocó la nariz con su dedo índice - Estarás bien. Me escucharás desde esa cabina, puedes hablar si te sientes muy nerviosa.

Asentí.

Me guiñó un ojo y empujó la cama dentro de la cámara. El aparato sonó y una luz se encendió frente a mis ojos.

-Bien, Nessie comencemos – dijo el doctor saliendo del estudio.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos

-Relájate, y aleja cualquier pensamiento de tu cabeza.

Era realmente difícil no hacerlo. Precisamente en ese instante comencé a ver imágenes, las mismas sin sentido y que venían de manera espontanea, no lo podía evitar. Estaba con Jake y Leah, estos dos en fase, en medio de un bosque. Corríamos desenfrenadamente, debíamos llegar a un lugar, y yo no quería, no podía. Tenía miedo de volver a ver a mis padres, ver su cara de decepción y dolor. Apreté los párpados, no me importaba si el estudio no funcionaba, necesitaba saber más, saber en qué había terminado todo, terminar con este suplicio de una vez.

-_Tengo miedo, que al llegar sepa que te debes ir otra vez._

_El lobo soltó un gemido._

_-Se que fue nuestro acuerdo pero…no lo soporto._

_El lobo canela dio un paso hacia mí y me tocó con su hocico._

_-Vamos, vamos, hay que llegar – dije-_

_Comenzamos a correr de nuevo, adentrándonos en el bosque y siguiendo una sola dirección y supe que habíamos llegado a Washington en algún momento. Corrimos un poco más sin parar y comencé a ver los Cedros alzándose frente a nosotros indicándome que estábamos en Olympia. Entonces, sus aromas estaban allí, no los veía, pero sabía que estaba en algún lugar. En ese mismo instante unas patas comenzaron a acercarse sigilosas pero amenazantes a nuestra posición._

_-Jake no – dije temblando cuando lo vi alejarse poco a poco de mí._

_Su voz me detuvo._

_-No te muevas._

_-Papá, ya vienen._

_Mi familia, A Ka'Wi y sus secuaces, Jake y Leah, todos estábamos allí, a punto de librar una batalla por nuestras vidas. Se estaban acercando._

_-¡Jake! – grité._

_Era el final._

_Mi padre estaba en peligro, junto a mis tíos. Él quería venir por mí pero ya estaban luchando con los lobos._

_-__Todo estará bien papá, quédate con ellos, por favor, Ayúdalos. De este lado son menos y puedo…puedo controlar su mente. No tengo tiempo para explicártelo ahora, solo…confía en mí. Te quiero."_

_Puedo controlar su mente, puedo controlar su mente_

_-Nooooo._

_El grito de mi padre me desgarró el corazón. Me agaché frente a Jake quien me observaba con la mirada perdida, me suplicaba que huyera, que salvara mi vida pero yo sabía que este era nuestro fin._

_A Ka'Wi y yo nos enfrentamos, logré atinarle un golpe en el estomago y lo lancé a un lado. Luchamos de nuevo y el atravesó sus garras en mi pierna. Gritaba del dolor, de pena y dolor. Entonces supliqué._

_-__ Tú y todos tus cachorros me dan…asco. Por lo menos esta vez no des tanta lástima anciano, yo no te perdonaré como lo hizo tu hermano. ¡Cobarde! – grité._

_A Ka'Wi volvió a echarse sobre mi y esta vez dio contra mi cara. Luego, fue contra Jake. _

_-¡No! – Grité – ¡Jake!_

_Vamos, suplica, suplica._

_-Te lo suplico – dije dando un paso._

_Él se volvió hacia Jake otra vez._

_-No, estoy aquí… Maldición, llévame a mí…_

_No lo convenció._

_-Te daré lo que me pidas, pero no le hagas…daño._

_Entonces, Jake saltó hacia él. Un lobo castaño me atacó y lo sujeté por el hocico._

_-¡Detente! – pensé._

_El lobo se paralizó y luego cayó a mi lado inerte. Luego, le torcí el cuello. No lo podía creer, había matado a un lobo. Comencé a llorar cuando vi a Leah desplomarse en el suelo, quizás estaba desmayada, o quizás no lo había resistido y había…muerto. _

_Me arrastré hacia Jake, estaba sangrando y muy débil. Besé su frente y lo abracé._

_-"No puedo dejar que te vayas de mi lado, de mi vida, de mi mente, de mis sentidos. Te amo con todo mi corazón, por eso hoy no será más que una mala pesadilla. Solo duerme y cuando despiertes de ese mal sueño, estaré allí para decirte que todo está bien, besaré tu frente y dejaré que descanses muy cerca de mí, mientras rezo cada segundo esperando con ansias que despiertes otra vez. Te amo"_

_Me levanté para terminar de una vez por todas con ese maldito, entonces, sentí un golpe en mi rostro y luego en mi cabeza… y todo se volvió oscuro. A Ka'Wi me había matado. _

-¡No, no! – grité.

Mi padre intentaba sujetarme los brazos mientras yo me estremecía y convulsionaba. Una luz cegadora me quemaba los ojos, entonces me di cuenta que seguía en el estudio. Bella estaba a su lado con las manos en la boca, totalmente atemorizada. Comencé a llorar, pero ya sentía mis mejillas húmedas, lo que quería decir que había estado llorando.

-¡Jake, no!

-Tranquila cielo – mi padre me abrazó.

-No…que sucedió…

Me costaba respirar y me sentía agotada.

-Shh, shh – mi padre llevó mi cabeza a su pecho mientras yo me aferraba de su camisa.

Me aparté de él como pude y bajé de la cama tambaleándome buscando a mi madre. Mi abuelo no estaba por ningún lado.

-Nessie, no – dijo mi madre tomándome de las manos.

Me solté.

-Dime…dime que no está… no está…

Bella comenzó a llorar, sus ojos estaban tristes y apagados, toda ella estaba desmoronada. Quería tomarme de los brazos y quizás abrazarme pero no podía acercarse a mí, tal vez era por la expresión que contorsionó mi rostro cuando vi en el suyo la respuesta.

-No, no puede ser…

Comencé a alejarme ellos.

-No…

Lloraba de forma descontrolada. Acababa de enterarme de algo espantoso, de algo horrendo. Necesitaba morir en ese momento.

-Díganme que está vivo…por favor…

Caí de rodillas sin poder aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo. Entonces llegó mi abuelo y le hizo señas a mi padre para que me tomara. No protesté, me dejé llevar en sus brazos sintiéndome más débil que un espíritu, sin alma, sin vida. El abuelo me sujetó el brazo y segundos después sentí un pinchazo. La droga recorrió mi torrente sanguíneo y luego ya no supe mas nada.

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo lectores, los adoro muchote!

Dejen sus Reviews, cometarios, criticas, insultos lo que quieran jajaja, serán bien aceptadas por esta servidora, que se despide...

Será hasta el próximo!

Bye!


	53. Chapter 53

**La saga pertenece en su totalidad a StehpM. La historia y algunos otros personajes me corresponden como autora de la ****misma.**

**-Gi**-

* * *

_MIS NIÑAS...LAS ADORO.!_

_Diculpen la tardanzaaaa es que de verdad no sabía como terminar de editar este capi, hay cosas que al final iban y terminé por cambiarlas totalmente. _

_Espero se encuentren perfectamente. GRACIAS POR ESPERARME...!_

Nuevos Lectores: **Prue Capuccino y Bienvenidas y gracias por comentar! **

**También quiero agradecer a todos los que colocaron ATARDECER como historia favorita y a esta servidora como autora.**

**No los hago esperar mas...**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Con Cariño,Gi.**

* * *

_"El tiempo no perdona, ni al más bueno ni al más malo, solo pasa y con rapidez. Deja una estela de sentimientos confusos, donde nos preguntamos como es que olvidamos hacer o decir tantas cosas y mientras disfrutamos del presente, lo que dejamos atrás va convirtiéndose en parte de esos recuerdos que te oprimen el corazón poco a poco, mientras los minutos y los segundos pasan con una lentitud abrumadora. Solo cuando logras salir de ese trance te das cuenta que nunca te has tomado el tiempo suficiente para pensar en tu destino, que con solo dejar pasar el tiempo, las heridas y el dolor lograrán disminuir, mas no se irán del todo._"

**GI**

* * *

**UN NUEVO CAMINO**

Ahora yo me preguntaba por qué mi vida se había resumido en una pérdida, en su pérdida. Llevaba casi una semana llorando, tumbada en mi cama sin fuerzas, sin vida. Mis padres me habían dicho que Jake simplemente había desaparecido, que nunca lograron encontrarlo y yo les repetía una y otra vez que eso no podía ser. ¿Como alguien desaparece de la faz de la tierra así? Eso solo puede ser posible si se está muerto y aunque me costaba creerles prefería mil veces escuchar la misma versión, era mas fácil asimilarlo. Estos días habían sido difíciles, me atormentaba a cada momento recordando la última vez que había visto a Jake, débil, herido y bajo las garras de A Ka'Wi. Ese maldito, ¿que había sucedido con él? También desapareció. Según mis padres recorrieron casi dos estados al norte de Washington buscándolos, mientras yo me encontraba tirada en una cama con la mente vacía, y nunca los hallaron.

También les había preguntado a mis tíos y abuelos lo mismo, y ellos me respondieron exactamente igual que mis padres – "Desapareció" – Y yo volvía a desmoronarme. A veces pensaba que se hartarían de mí y gritarían – "¿Que quieres que te diga? Murió, eso fue lo que pasó" – Aunque no tenga explicación alguna, aunque no tenga sentido, Jake no podía estar vivo, pues ya hubiese venido por mi. Me sentía tan vacía, tan hueca que hasta el aire abandonó mi cuerpo, dejé de comer, de cazar y por tanto respirar, no lo hacía, parecía una tortuga marina que solo vuelve a la superficie para tomar aire después de horas bajo el agua. En fin, había cedido al dolor y no es que me estaba infringiendo la inanición o que anduviese como una muerta viviente a propósito, sino que mi cuerpo ya no tenía esas necesidades, las mismas que te permiten vivir.

El primer día después de "los análisis" me habían traído a casa sedada, no del todo, pero me ayudó a evitar el "choque mental" del que tanto temía mi abuelo. Cuando desperté al siguiente día lo recordaba absolutamente todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, cada palabra, cada frase, cada suspiro y sonrisas de él que había olvidado tras el accidente. Me gustaba llamarlo así "Accidente" porque disfrazaba la realidad. Al abrir los ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a salir desesperadamente, no podía contenerlas, tampoco quería. Me dejaron llorar todo lo que quise mientras me revolcaba del dolor y desolación sobre mi cama. A veces intentaba mantener la postura, ver a mis padres tan tristes y sin saber que hacer me detenía, pero luego volvían los recuerdos y el dolor inmenso que me mataba.

Por las noches era peor, el silencio y la oscuridad me traían a la memoria momentos especiales con Jake, me acercaba a las ventanas de mi habitación y mientras besaba la fotografía donde los dos sonreíamos felices, observaba en silencio las estrellas. Titilaban y brillaban más que nunca haciéndome sonreír, porque sabía muy bien que donde él estaba me enviaba todo ese calor que embriagaba mi cuerpo. Era como si las propias estrellas me tocaran, entonces imaginaba sus manos recorriendo mis brazos y sus labios rozando mi cuello.

_-"¿Por qué me dejaste Jake?" – pensé._

Cuando despertaba yacía en mi cama sin saber en que momento había ido a parar sobre ella. Los días se me hicieron eternos, dolorosos, insoportables y no solo para mí.

-Dime de nuevo como paso papá – le pregunté otra vez una mañana.

Mi padre solo bajaba la mirada y susurraba lo ocurrido ese día.

-Es imposible – dije furiosa al terminar de escucharlo – No pudo haber desaparecido así como así papá.

-Cuando llegamos a buscarte, él ya no estaba y el anciano tampoco – las mismas palabras, casi podía repetirlas al mismo tiempo – Jasper y Emmett fueron por ellos pero…

A mi padre se le estaba haciendo difícil cada día mas, cada día que pasaba se sentía mas frustrado, cansado y culpable. Pero él no era para nada culpable, la que tenía esa responsabilidad era yo. Además de llorar del dolor y la tristeza lloraba de culpa y no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo como hubiese resultado todo si yo le fuese insistido a Jake. Nunca fui capaz de hacer lo que pensé hacer, no pude obligarlo, doblegarlo a su responsabilidad, nunca fueron sufrientes ni mis palabras ni mi débil intento por retenerlo.

-No fue tu culpa amor – Edward leyó la expresión de mi rostro y mis pensamientos también aunque no lo necesitara – Jake hizo lo que creyó correcto.

-Lo que "creyó" correcto. Tú lo has dicho.

Edward me abrazó besando la parte alta de mi cabeza.

Mis tíos casi no iban a verme. Durante los días que pasaron evitaron encontrarse conmigo, no estaba segura por qué, pero solo llamaban constantemente para saber como estaba. Todos estaban tristes, hasta Rose, lo cual era extraño en ella y Nieve, mi pobre Nieve salía de la habitación ansiosa cada vez que me veía llorar.

-Estoy bien, ven aquí – le decía mientras le dejaba un espacio en mi cama.

La abrazaba con fuerza, era lo único que me quedaba de Jake y me consolaba tenerla cerca.

El sábado en la tarde me quedé en mi habitación, la desarmé por completo, limpié la alfombra, cambié las sábanas, doble la ropa de mi armario, en fin, estaba ocupando mi mente por completo. Una cosa que había aprendido de Jake era que a pesar de las malas cosas, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro o un chiste que decir con su extraño humor negro. Mi lobo nunca fue pesimista, mas bien me alentaba con su buen positivismo y recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba cambiar un tema de conversación cuando se ponía muy incómodo.

Sonreí.

Mis padres habían salido ese día, por fin, de caza. Les pedí que no enviaran a nadie a cuidarme porque estaría bien, limpiaría mi habitación e iba estar ocupada todo el día. Así que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarme a solas y salieron temprano. La verdad era que necesitaba estar sola, a veces mis padres podían ser demasiado silenciosos y eso me enloquecía más. Mientras sacaba mi cajón decorado que habíamos hecho mi madre y yo cuando estaba pequeña, mis ojos captaron el rectángulo negro que había en el fondo.

Me sorprendí.

Metí la mano y saqué mi celular que creía perdido desde hace mucho. Volví a la habitación y abrí la gaveta de la mesita de noche y saqué el cargador de un tirón, lo conecté a la toma corriente y esperé que recibiera electricidad preguntándome como había llegado allí. No veía mi teléfono desde que escapé a Denali.

Seguí con lo que estaba haciendo mientras mi teléfono se cargaba lo suficiente como para poder encenderlo.

Al poco rato de haber terminado, tomé un baño y me recosté en el sofá con un libro de mi padre, que pasó a ser mío, en manos. Leí y leí sin entender nada, mi mente estaba agotada como para seguir recibiendo información, una que tal vez no le interesaba en absoluto porque no dejaba de pensar en él. Me incorporé y me cubrí el rostro con las manos, mi cabello se deslizó por mi hombro bloqueando la luz que provenía de la ventana de la sala. Todo me daba vueltas, respiré hondo intentando no caer de nuevo en ese hoyo profundo que me consumía y luego me dejaba salir a la luz, indefensa.

Comencé a llorar.

-¿Por qué, Jake? – dije al aire.

Tardé solo unos minutos en volver a recuperarme y me levanté secando mis mejillas y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entré a mi habitación gimoteando y tomé el celular que ya tenía media carga completada. Entonces lo encendí. La pantalla se iluminó y apareció su rostro.

Gemí.

Tenía una imagen de Jake en la pantalla de mi celular y ni siquiera lo recordaba. Fui a la bandeja de mensajes, muchos de ellos, la mayoría de Jake que habían sido enviados un mismo día. Seleccioné el primero y leí.

"_Nessie, perdóname por favor, no quería que te enteraras así…Lo siento tanto mi cielo_" 07:30 pm.

"_Respóndeme por favor_" 08:14 pm.

"_Por lo menos dime en donde estás, dime si estás bien_" 8:03 pm.

"_Nessie, tus padres están preocupados, por favor regresa, donde quiera que estés_" 8:30 pm.

"Vuelve por favor, te lo explicaré todo, por favor, te lo suplico" 9:26 pm.

Seguí leyendo cada uno, sollozando. Tenía veinticinco mensajes de ese día, y uno solo de dos días después.

"_Te amo linda. No sabes cuanto deseé todo este tiempo estar contigo, y ahora no te tengo. Perdóname, sé que ahora no me merezco tu atención, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas, estos días sin ti han sido terribles para mí y para todos. Sin tan solo estuvieras aquí. ¿Sabes? Es una tarde fría, necesito tu cuerpo y tus besos, te necesito tanto como el aire mi amor. Pero iré por ti, te encontraré y te haré amarme tanto que moriré. Lo prometo. Te amo Renesmee._" 05:00 pm.

Rompí a llorar de nuevo.

-Cumpliste tu promesa Jake – murmuré apretando el celular en mi pecho.

Esa tarde, releí los mensajes de Jake una y otra vez. Nunca, nunca en mi vida había apreciado tanto el aparatito que tenía en mis manos. Saber que esas palabras las escribió él, y saber que nunca pude leerlas en su momento….Eso definitivamente me hubiese hecho regresar a sus brazos. Pensar que de haber regresado Jake no estaría "desaparecido" o tal vez si… No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que todo hubiese sido distinto.

-Te amo – murmuré a mi almohada empapada de lágrimas.

Cerré los ojos y quise quedarme dormida y soñar con él. Tal vez sucedió porque en algún momento me vi a mi misma en un lugar oscuro. Comencé a caminar a tientas, buscando un lugar donde apoyarme, donde esconderme. Mis dedos tocaban algo rustico, parecía piedra y estaba un poco húmeda, seguí caminando y luego sentí que tropecé con algo frente a mi. Con temor alargué la mano y tanteé. Ahora mis dedos se deslizaban por algo suave, terso casi divino. Estaba tocando una espalda, una ancha y musculosa. El dueño de eso maravilloso, se dio la vuelta, casi sentí su aliento dentro de mi boca.

-_Jake_ – dije al reconocer esos labios, su rostro.

Lo abracé.

Él también lo hizo, como siempre. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y se estremeció cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Entonces, aspiré su aroma y sentí la urgencia florecer a través de mi piel.

-_Jake _– Jadeé su nombre.

Vi eterno el momento antes que acercara su rostro al mío. Nos besamos. Fue como siempre, mejor que siempre, sus labios se movían dóciles sobre los míos, era maravilloso volver a sentir la dulzura de su boca, de su lengua. Con suavidad me empujó hacia la pared besando mi rostro, besando el trayecto de mis lágrimas que hicieron presencia, sus manos pasearon por mis caderas y luego con delicadeza me alzó mientras yo enroscaba mis piernas en su cintura. Se separó un poco de mi y me miró.

-_Te extraño_ – musité.

Él sonrió.

-_Me has olvidado_ – dijo. Su voz era seca.

-_No_ – respondí horrorizada – _No te he olvidado mi amor._

-_Está vez, si_.

_-¿Qué?_

Me besó de nuevo.

_-¿Que quieres decir_? – pregunté sollozando.

-_No llores, no llores más_.

-_No puedo evitarlo. Has muerto, no estás aquí._

-_Aquí estoy_ – dijo acusándome con la mirada.

Toqué sus mejillas, estaban frías y sudorosas.

-¿_Donde? _

_-No me olvides – repitió._

_-No lo entiendo Jake, ¿que me quieres decir?_

_-Estoy aquí, ven por mí._

_-¿A donde quieres que vaya?_

Jake me besó de nuevo y todo se volvió borroso.

-¡Despierta! – escuché a lo lejos.

Cuando abrí los ojos mi madre me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien? Estas sudando.

Asentí.

-Estaba soñando, con Jake – murmuré.

La miré.

Mi madre asintió comprensiva.

-Me dijo que no lo olvidara…no lo entiendo mamá, no lo he olvidado. Nunca haría eso.

-Fue un sueño cariño.

-No…

Mi madre bajó la vista con desolación.

-Se que lo extrañas cariño, pero eso no hará que él vuelva – Eso fue duro.

-Quiero dormir – le dije cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Ella me besó en la frente y me dejó sola. No tardé mucho en volver a quedarme dormida con la esperanza de verlo en mis sueños otra vez.

Me levanté temprano la mañana del Domingo, me duché, me vestí y comí una tostada con jugo de fresa. Luego tomé las llaves de mi auto decidida a salir.

-¿A donde vas? – preguntaron mis padres a la vez, completamente extrañados.

Me detuve con la mano en la manilla de la puerta y me volví.

-Voy a la Push.

Tal vez "La Push" no era precisamente el lugar mas adecuado para comenzar, pero algo me decía que tenía que ir allí. Quería continuar con mi vida y salir de nuevo, no tenía nada que ver con hacerme la vista gorda y dejar que el tiempo pasara, tampoco con encontrar a alguien que me cuidara y me quisiera como lo había hecho Jake, pero ese era el detalle, yo no quería a alguien mas, quería al propio Jake y lo traería de vuelta.

-Nessie…

Mi madre ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir encarándome, mucho menos para decirme lo mismo por trigésima vez.

-Voy a ver a Leah mamá - dije un poco confundida. No hablaba con Leah desde hace mucho.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada de expectación.

-Ha mejorado – dijo mi padre con una expresión de sorpresa – Muy rápido.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No me sorprende, Leah es muy fuerte.

Mi madre nos miró como si no diera crédito a sus oídos.

-¿De verdad vas a ir?

Se levantó del sofá.

-Si.

-Todo está bien Bella, le hace falta distraerse un poco.

Sonreí sin ganas.

-Nessie, se que no estás bien. Ayer apenas habías dejado de llorar y hoy te levantas como si nada hubiese pasado y me dices que irás al lugar donde vivía tu novio. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres sufrir mas? ¿Aún mas?

-Bella…

-Solo quiero saber como está Leah mamá, nada más.

-Puedes llamarla.

-Bella no creo que haya problema – mi padre se calló al notar la mirada de mi madre.

-Estoy bien mamá.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Confía en mi – añadí besando su frente.

Ella no dijo nada. Abracé a mi padre y salí de la cabaña.

Iba conduciendo mi auto algo distraída, pensaba en mi reciente sueño y en Jake. Mi madre tenía razón al decirme que solo había sido "un sueño" y estaba de acuerdo, los sueños son solo eso, sueños, y nunca podrán estar más alejados de la realidad. No sabía si era por estos días horribles que mi mente me estaba haciendo jugadas sucias, pero extrañamente desperté esa mañana con la clara decisión de no quedarme sentada sin hacer nada, algo no encajaba en todo esto, un pieza, un cabo suelto, algo no terminaba de convencerme y lo iba a resolver. Mientras tanto, pensaba por qué iba a la Push a ver a Leah.

Tras el accidente había perdido todo contacto con la gente de la Push, ellos tampoco habían tratado de saber de mí lo cual me pareció extraño pues siempre fueron amables conmigo y mi familia. Mientras me acercaba, la playa se extendió a mi vista y una sensación de añoranza me atravesó el corazón. Aquí había pasado tantas cosas hermosas con Jake, tantos momentos inolvidables y es que ¿donde no? cuando se trataba de Jake todo resultaba tan maravilloso. Bajé los cristales de la ventanilla y aspiré el olor a salitre que emanaban las olas en el viento. Cuando llegué me detuve un segundo a admirar ese momento, había gente, niños jugando en la orilla con sus palas y tobos de arena, felices, tan alegres y contentos por el día soleado que me sentí contagiada por ellos. Aparqué en la orilla de la carretera y me bajé del auto.

Caminé un poco, solo un poco, quería acercarme a ese lugar. Jake siempre me había dicho que el mejor lugar para recordar los mejores momentos era en la playa. Allí me llevó cada tarde, después de la merienda que juntos devorábamos en su casa. Allí le pregunté tantas cosas de mi vida, de nosotros, allí lo vi un día correr y saltar las olas mientras admiraba su cuerpo. La playa era el lugar donde hacían las barbacoas, las noches de historias y de risas, de fiestas y de los mejores ocasos que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar junto a él. Era impresionante cuando el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte y nuestras miradas quedaban a oscuras pero no envueltas en las sombras, ese brillo excepcional de sus ojos iluminaba hasta la oscuridad más cegadora. Cuantas veces tuve la oportunidad de besarlo allí, muchas, cada tarde tal vez.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por unos segundos rodeando mi abdomen con mis brazos. El sol estaba en su punto más cálido, casi me quemaba las mejillas y la brisa daba contra mi cara contrarrestando el efecto en mi piel, cálido y frio a la vez.

-"_Te voy a ganar Jake, tendrás que hacerlo mejor ¡Vamos, corre!"_

_-Allá voy – dijo Jake cuando comencé a alejarme._

_Corrí a gran velocidad por la orilla de la playa, lo cual era un reto pues la arena, blanda a causa del agua, me absorbía los pies. _

_-Gané, Gané – grité después de un minuto agitando los brazos cuando llegué a las piedras._

_Jake llegó un segundo después con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y mientras se recuperaba me acerqué a él y le planté un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Sabes que eres el mejor no?_

_-¿Lo soy?_

_-Si – dije sonriendo aun más._

_-Y tú eres…_

_-¿La mejor? – lo interrumpí._

_-Si, desde luego que sí._

_Reímos juntos._

_-¿Quieres caminar? – preguntó el lobo ya haciéndolo. _

_Estuvimos caminando en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que me llegamos a la carretera donde nos esperaba su auto. _

_-Nessie…_

_-¿Si?_

_Nos miramos._

_-Te quiero linda._

_Lo abracé._

_-Yo también te quiero Jake, mucho._

_Nos abrazamos por un largo tiempo hasta que él se separó de mí y me tomó de la mano para volver al auto._

_-Espera Jake – le dije frenándome._

_-¿Que sucede?_

_-¿Me traerás mañana?_

_Él sonrió y se acercó a mí tomándome de las mejillas._

_-Cada vez que quieras y cuando me lo pidas._

_-Es nuestro lugar._

_-Si, nuestro._

_Respiré profundo cerrando los ojos esperando que nunca se acabara ese momento. Entonces, me besó la frente._

-Disculpe Señorita.

Me sobresalté.

Cuando me volví el oficial de la policía costera me observaba con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Diga? – musité.

El hombre se quedó observándome unos segundos.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó el hombre mayor, se veía agotado, cansado por el servicio de muchos años.

-Si, gracias.

Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Es suyo? – señaló a su espalda con su dedo pulgar. Mi auto estaba allí.

-Sí.

-Pues no debe dejarlo allí ¿sabe? No hay muchos maleantes por aquí, pero definitivamente los hay, y quieren autos como ese. Tampoco está permitido estacionarlos en esta zona, si lo desea, puede moverlo un poco y lo deja más seguro en aquel lugar – Señaló el aparcamiento.

Miré el Camaro que descansaba en la orilla de la carretera con la puerta del piloto abierta.

-Lo siento oficial, es que… solo me detuve un segundo a mirar y se me pasó.

-Lo entiendo, este lugar es hermoso. Atrapa ¿no es así? Pero no vengo por eso, la verdad es que estaba conduciendo casi a doscientos y ya sabe que esta carretera es un poco inestable, ha estado lloviendo mucho, pudiste haber sufrido un accidente.

Entorné los ojos.

-¿Debo firmar algún talonario de multa? – solté risueña.

El oficial frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento hija, es mi deber. Debe entregarme su documento de identidad y su licencia.

-¿Seguro? – pregunté con una media sonrisa.

-Claro – contestó el hombre un poco confundido por mi reacción.

-Bueno, permítame un segundo.

Corrí hacia el auto y saqué mi licencia "falsa" pero tan real y autentica como si viniera del instituto de transporte. Abrí la guantera y se la entregué al oficial. Él la verificó unos segundos.

-Muy bien señorita Cullen – me entregó la licencia – ¿Es de la Push?

Lo medité por unos segundos.

-Mi esposo…es de por aquí – dije con la voz quebrada.

¿Esposa? Me gustó como sonó aquello. Era la señora Black, aunque ahí solo es Cullen.

-Oh, claro – el oficial me entregó de nuevo la licencia. Al parecer no vio extraño que una chica de mi edad estuviese casada. Sacó el talonario, escribió y luego arrancó una hojita, me la extendió y yo la miré esperando que fuera una cantidad enorme. Algo que dejara en blanco mi cuenta bancaria, siempre habia querido gastarlo en cosas mundanas.

-¿Doscientos dólares? – lo miré desilusionada.

-Eh... si.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo.

Entré el auto, busqué en mi cartera y saqué los cien dólares de mi multa por conducir a alta velocidad y aparcar el coche en zona prohibida. Me volví y se lo entregué.

-Gracias señorita.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Claro hija, siga.

-Muchas gracias.

-Adiós – me saludó con la mano – Ten cuidado ¿eh?

-Claro, Adiós – le sonreí.

Un segundo después me subí al auto y el oficial me ayudó a cerrar la puerta. Encendí el motor y él siguió su camino montando en una bicicleta de playa.

En otra ocasión, me hubiese sentido eufórica por mostrarle mi licencia de conducir a un oficial, y no es que nunca pensé que no lo haría, mas bien llegué a suponer que iba a ser la única habitante de Forks que multarían demasiadas veces. Pero mi auto lo había usado, con esta, en dos o tres escasas oportunidades, así que me pareció divertido, solo un poco, que el oficial le pidiera su permiso de conducir justo a la nieta del Sheriff. Cuando mi abuelo vea esto en la estación, le dará un ataque – pensé.

Sonreí.

Conduje por el pueblo. Ya se había puesto húmedo el ambiente, iba a llover por supuesto, pero el sol aún iluminaba las copas de los árboles. Una punzada de nervios me atacó el estomago cuando comencé a conducir justo por la calle donde estaba la casa de los Black. Me armé de valor y no quité el pie del acelerador, tenía que pasar justo por ahí para llegar a casa de Leah, y no quería, no podía detenerme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir como si esperara que desapareciera de mi vista por arte de magia. Pero ese tipo de magia no era real, la casita de techo rojo de Jake y su padre seguía allí. Parecía desolada y sin vida, olvidada. Mi pie dejó de presionar el acelerador y el auto se detuvo por completo en la calle frente a la casa. La observé con un peso en el pecho que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en pena, en dolor, y tristeza.

No tenía valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero era algo que caracterizaba a Renesmee Cullen. Apagué el motor y abrí la puerta, solo un poco, con la indecisión grabada en todo mi cuerpo. No entendía por qué me estaba haciendo esto, Jake yo no estaba allí dentro, él no me daría la bienvenida en la puerta, no me llevaría al taller para hablar y comer helado. Empujé la puerta y salí por completo.

Un segundo después estaba caminando hacia la puerta principal. Llegué al porche y subí el escaloncito que tantas veces pisé. Me acerqué y con dedos temblorosos toqué la madera dos veces. No hubo respuesta. Seguido de eso, me asomé por la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro, el televisor que descansaba en la salita estaba apagado y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada dentro.

-¿Billy? – pregunté, solo por si acaso.

Nada.

Justo cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para seguir mi trayecto tuve el impulso de volver. Me detuve perpleja y miré a mí alrededor. No había nadie por allí, ni personas, ni autos, ni animales, todos parecían haberse ido. Me giré a la puerta y la forcé, no tuve que hacer mucho, la destartalada y vieja cerradura cedió con una ligera sacudida. Sentí que estaba siendo demasiado osada.

Caminé dentro dando solo unos pasos, con un temor que sabía exactamente de donde provenía, pero fui directo al lugar que quería. La habitación de Jake.

Mis pies temblaron cuando atravesé el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿A dónde habrán ido Beck y Billy? Era extraño pues ellos nunca abandonarían su hogar, mucho menos Billy quien conservaba recuerdos hermosos de esta casa. Tal vez, al saber lo de Jake decidieron alejarse un tiempo, era lo mas probable. Ellos se alejaban y yo regresaba. Era masoquista, lo sabía, pero me fue inevitable no venir a su habitación.

Cuando dejé atrás la habitación donde dormía Beck con su hija sentí un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, la próxima era la de Jake. Avancé con valor y colocando una mano en la manilla de la puerta, respiré hondo y la giré.

Parpadeé.

Adentro todo estaba relativamente igual. Todo seguía idéntico, salvo que habían hecho su cama y limpiado el piso, pero de resto, todo permanecía como lo recordaba. Con fotografías pegadas en las paredes, afiches, y cuadros de su madre. Los escasos libros que tenía, en una esquina descansaba su caja de herramientas y algunas piezas destrozadas de algo que desconocía. Me acerqué a su cama y toqué las sábanas que habían estirado quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo, pero no estaban lavadas, así que su aroma estaba allí, impregnado en cada hilo entretejido.

Caí sobre ella como si me hubiesen empujado con fuerza, tanto que sentí dolor en los huesos. Me quedé allí, inmóvil por varios segundos sin saber que hacer. Estiré los brazos y tomé la almohada que aún tenía el hueco en el medio donde posaba su cabeza cada noche. Hundí mi rostro en él y respiré profundo. No quería llorar. –"No llores, vamos se valiente, se fuerte." – pensé. Pero no pude.

Apreté los labios intentando fallidamente no soltar el llanto, pero ya mis lágrimas corrían silenciosas por mis mejillas. Grité. Apreté la almohada contra mi pecho y lloré, lloré fuerte, lloré con verdaderas ganas, porque estaba sola en esa casa, en su cama vacía y abandonada, y no estaban mis padres para contenerme. –"No llores, no llores mas" – lo recordé en mi sueño de la noche anterior. Era liberador llorar y gritar porque por alguna razón esa presión que me oprimía el pecho se desvanecía, me dejaba cansada y agotada como para seguir y luego venía la calma, la razón, venía la fuerza de su voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que siguiera adelante.

Me levanté de allí dejando todo como estaba y fui hasta su armario donde apenas, recordaba, tenía ropa, y lo abrí. No había nada, estaba vacio.

Fruncí el ceño.

Me fui a los cajones en la parte de abajo y tiré de ellos, pero tampoco encontré alguna prenda de vestir de Jake.

-¿Que?

Seguí buscando por todos lados pero no tuve suerte. La habitación de Jake no era tan grande, así que toda su ropa era visible, ya fuera en su cama, debajo de ella, encima de cualquier cosa o en su closet, pero no había nada, nada. De pronto me sentí molesta. Tampoco estaban sus cosas personales ¿Qué demonios habían hecho con ellas? Me puse las manos en la cintura y miré a mí alrededor tratando de pensar. Seguramente Beck las había echado a la basura, o Billy. Daba igual, ¡Demonios! Eso me pertenecía.

Salí de la habitación con paso firme y cerré tras de mi. Caminé por el pasillo y entré a la habitación de Rebecca, luego a la de Billy, pero sin suerte. No sabía por qué sentía que sus cosas me pertenecían, tal vez porque era su esposa, tal vez porque él hubiese querido eso. O tal vez no. No quería todo, solo necesitaba algo de él y no es que había entrado allí para robar precisamente.

Me mordí los labios.

Al salir de la casa, volví a forzar la cerradura para que quedara bien y no pudieran abrirla tan fácil como lo había hecho yo. Algo que me había enseñado muy bien Emmett. Subí al auto y pisé el acelerador secándome las lágrimas con rabia. Conduje a la casa de Leah que estaba a unos Kilómetros, donde vivía sola desde que Sue se había ido con Seth a casa del abuelo Charlie.

La casita blanca de Sue si parecía habitada y es que era típico de un lobo tener todo en extremo desorden. Cuando llegué al porche, hojas secas y basura me dieron la bienvenida, además de bolsas donde había muchas latas de cerveza y envases de comida rápida. Toqué la puerta.

Esperé impaciente hasta que unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a la entrada. Leah abrió la puerta con cara de poco amigos. La miré de arriba abajo.

-¡Nessie! – dijo sorprendida justo antes de cerrar de nuevo en mi nariz.

Golpeé de nuevo.

-¿Leah? – Pregunté sorprendida - ¿Estas... desnuda?

-Ya voy… ¿que? No – respondió riendo desde adentro – Tengo puesta una camisa.

-¿De hombre?

Ella no respondió.

-¿Quieres abrir? Tenemos que hablar.

-Espera…dame…dame dos horas.

Me enfurecí.

-¡Leah abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo! – dije golpeando la madera que vibró amenazadoramente.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo pero esta vez no era Leah.

-Dijo que esperaras, tesoro ¿que no escuchas?

Un hombre alto y moreno, con aspecto de no haber dormido en muchas horas y completamente desnudo apareció frente a mí. Me di la vuelta en seguida.

-Leah… ¿Qué?... – dije sorprendida.

-Lo siento, lo siento, espera un segundo – Volvió a hablar Leah - Luck, ven aquí. Vístete idiota y sal de mi casa ahora mismo.

-Si quieres… puedo volver después – dije con vergüenza.

-No te muevas – me ordenó.

A mi espalda volvió a cerrarse la puerta. Unos segundos después volvieron a abrirla y a mi lado pasó el grandulón sin camisa y con pantalones medio abiertos.

-Llévate toda esta porquería – dijo Leah pateando las bolsas de basura con sus pies descalzos.

-Está bien – dijo Luck con fastidio.

Las tomó y se volvió para lanzarle un beso a la chica que permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta con la cara desencajada.

-¿Nos vemos luego preciosa?

Alcé una ceja y miré a Leah. Ella soltó los brazos de su pecho y caminó hacia el chico mirándolo fijamente.

-Vete al diablo – le dijo con arrogancia.

El Chico sonrió y la tomó del cuello con vehemencia besándola. Miré a otro lugar.

-Llámame – dijo Luck antes de darse la vuelta.

Cuando desapareció del lugar una muy avergonzada Leah se volvió hacia mí y me habló con voz muy baja.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dije repentinamente triste.

-Oye – dijo acercándose hasta mi – Espera…

Su rostro identificó mi expresión porque se entristeció igual que yo.

-Vamos adentro – me invitó.

Una vez allí no sabía por donde caminar.

-Disculpa el desorden, es que… estos días – mientras hablaba iba de aquí para allá recogiendo ropa, zapatos y cualquier cantidad de cosas – He estado bastante…ansiosa. No soy así, es que literalmente dejé de ser como soy. No es nada malo, es un ligero desorden y ya.

-Te ves cansada.

-Muchas noches sin dormir.

-Puedo imaginar por qué.

Ella evitó mirarme. Sabía que Leah estaba haciendo todo esto por una sola razón. No solo a mí me había afectado la muerte de Jake, a los de la manada también, sobre todo a su Beta.

-¿Leah estas bien?

La chica se detuvo.

-Si – dijo con desinterés – Claro que si.

-Pues no lo creo.

La loba pasó frente a mí con rapidez. Entró a su habitación y segundos después salió vestida, decentemente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

-Pues yo si.

Avanzó hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera. Tomó una cerveza, la abrió y se la llevó a la boca, dio un trago largo y luego se apoyó de la barra de la cocina. Sin dirigirme una mirada.

-Luck, es…un amigo – se encogió de hombros – Ha dormido aquí por varios días, no es tan malo ¿sabes? – se dio otro trago – Puede parecerte extraño, pero no me siento sola, cuando estoy con él puedo…ya sabes – Se bebió el último trago y dejó la lata vacía encima de la barra para tomar otra.

-¿Leah quieres dejar de beber? – Avancé hacia ella – No importa que tengan sexo ¿sabes? Me alegra que estés con alguien, Lo malo es lo que haces contigo. Estás bebiendo, fumando ¿que crees que te estas haciendo? Mírate.

Ella bajó la mirada y dejó la lata de nuevo en la nevera. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Como estas? – preguntó ella con timidez.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Lamento no haber ido a verte antes.

-Está bien.

Ella caminó hacia la sala y yo la seguí. Nos sentamos en el sofá una al lado de la otra.

-¿Donde están las cosas de Jake? – pregunté inesperadamente. Su nombre me produjo un escalofrío en la nuca – Fui a su casa y no había nada. ¿Dónde están?

Leah entornó los ojos.

-¿Fuiste a la casa de los Black?

-Es lo que acabo de decir.

-¿¡Pero que te pasa! ¿¡Estás loca…!

-¿¡Que hicieron con sus cosas! – la interrumpí alzando la voz.

La chica se quedó inmóvil.

-Billy las guardó en el taller – inquirió en voz baja.

-¿Por qué las sacaron de su habitación Leah?

Mi respiración se aceleró.

Ella me observó con cierta compasión en sus ojos.

-Según Billy, nadie más las va a utilizar.

-¿A donde fueron?

-Hawái.

-¿Hace cuento?

-Poco menos de un mes.

Apreté los labios. Estaba furiosa y lo mejor era que no hablara.

-Nessie estuviste llorando…

-Que te puedo decir Leah – me levanté del sofá y comencé a caminar de un lugar a otro– ¡Jake está muerto! Por supuesto que lloro, a veces quiero gritar también… Él ya no está conmigo ¿Y sabes? Duele mas por las noches, es cuando mas deseo estar con él. ¡Si, lloro! Porque es lo único que se hacer. Llorar por él.

Leah abrió la boca para hablar pero no salieron palabras. Volví a sentarme a su lado con las manos en el rostro.

-Ya no quiero llorar mas Leah – dije entre mis manos – Ya no puedo con esto, trato de ser fuerte, pero es imposible no puedo.

Leah me dio unas palmaditas de afecto en el hombro.

-Tú eres más que fuerte, eres…increíble.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Juro que no puedo más…

Sollocé.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo continuar con mi vida? – La miré con los ojos empañados – ¿Por qué no puedo solo llorar su pérdida? ¿También tengo que sentirme así? Como si no existiera más nada en el mundo por lo que valiera la pena vivir… A veces siento que debí morir con él.

-No digas eso.

-Es que…hay personas que les pasa igual, pierden a alguien, les duele al principio, pero al final siguen con sus vidas y consiguen superarlo ¿entiendes? así como Jake quería que fuera conmigo. Mi problema es que no tendré esa oportunidad, no podré ser feliz nunca, con nadie…

-Entiendo. Es como una maldición.

-No dije eso – mis ojos llamearon hacia ella – Jake fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

-Lo sé. Pero es verdad lo que digo.

-¡Que no!

-Oye ¿cálmate si?

Me crucé de brazos.

-Hay cosas que tú no comprendes aún sobre la tribu – dijo.

Eso me hizo enfurecer.

-Si no lo comprendo es porque nunca me lo han explicado – Solté entre dientes – ¿Además ya qué?

Leah resopló.

-Mira, te contaré una historia…

-No estoy para historias Leah, ya no quiero escuchar mas historias ancestrales ¡Ellos no protegieron a mi Jake! –Grité.

Me sentía al borde del colapso.

-Allá tu si quieres creer o no – dijo ignorando mis palabras – Vamos Nessie, no pareces la chica que se fugó con su novio y se casó en medio de un bosque.

Sus palabras me hirieron pero eran ciertas.

-¿Cual es la historia? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Ella me miró con recelo pero aún así habló.

-Se dice que el primer amor…No soy buena contando historias, nunca lo hice en las fogatas…

-Inténtalo por el amor de Dios.

-De acuerdo – Respiró hondo y continuó – Durante mucho tiempo ignoré el verdadero significado del amor. Creía que se trataba de un simple apego, ligado al sexo y la necesidad del cuerpo por sentir al otro.

-¿Esa es tu teoría? – la interrumpí.

Puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Si, es lo que creía – Afirmó – Pero eso cambió cuando los vi a ustedes, cuando Jake te vio por primera vez. ¿Te conté que estuvo pensando por más de un mes en el día que te imprimó? Todos supimos que otra de las historias ancestrales, se estaba repitiendo.

Bajé la mirada, me costaba creer aquello pero dejé que ella continuara. Me estaba fastidiando lo de las historias, no podía ser que a estas alturas del partido mi vida tuviera que ver solo con "historias ancestrales."

-Bueno la verdad es que a mi me costaba creerlo ¿sabes? Pero estaba siendo estúpida y egoísta. Si yo no era feliz ¿por qué los demás si? Entonces, te conocí mejor, y todo cambió. Nessie la historia se trata de un guerrero y su novia. Ella creció en un condado de Washington rodeada de lujos y él en una reserva, con culturas totalmente distintas, distintas razas, distintas creencias. Se dice que fue la primera impronta de un Quileute por una chica que no pertenecía a la localidad.

-¿Estamos hablando de Taha Aki?

-No, estamos hablando de mucho antes que él.

Asentí.

-La historia tiene su historia Nessie y es como se consolida nuestra cultura. El guerrero la conoció cuando ella y sus padres estaban de visita en el lugar, dicen que fue amor a primera vista, el mas puro pero también el mas real de todos. Una conexión, un poder infinito que los unió y que nunca mas los pudo separar. Algo poderoso, inclusive más poderoso que la magia.

-¿Que tienes esto que ver conmigo y Jake?

-Ustedes pertenecen a distintas especies, naturalmente enemigas. ¿Sabes lo que significó que Jake se imprimara de ti? ¿La unión de dos especies que estuvieron en guerra por más de un milenio? Por eso tu historia con Jake es tan igual a la de ellos dos.

Me quedé en silencio.

-Lograron verse muchas veces, se entregaron uno al otro – Ella me miró, sentí sus irónicas palabras sobre mi – Ella desafió las órdenes de su padre y él las de su jefe. Así mismo consolidaron su amor, contra todo y todos. Entonces, después vino la guerra. Sus familias se mataban entre si y ellos al ver tal desastre huyeron, se fugaron juntos.

Suspiré fascinada por la forma en que Leah me decía todo eso. Era como si estuviese viviendo ese momento con Jake.

-Pero ahí la historia cambia, y deja de parecerse mucho a la tuya. El guerrero al ver que había escapado, dejando a su familia muriendo a manos de los soldados que a su vez eran familia de ella, no pudo con la culpa y se suicidó.

Puse una expresión de horror.

-La chica quedó maldita, maldita de amor, de necesidad por su alma gemela y al poco tiempo se ahogó en un rio.

Ella esperó mientras yo tragaba con dificultad.

-De nuevo, ustedes cambiaron la historia. Hoy en día, el anciano declaró la guerra y amenazó a su pueblo, ¿pero que sucedió? Ustedes siguieron adelante con su amor, y por el lucharon juntos. Regresaron a luchar, no se quedaron ocultos y por ese amor murió Jake, algo que el guerrero no se atrevió a hacer, por cobarde y por eso tú estás sufriendo cariño.

Sollocé.

-Lo extraño tanto Leah, tanto…

-Lo sé. Pero debes ser fuerte Nessie, él hubiese querido que tuvieras voluntad. Es esta…conexión que hay entre ustedes, tan fuerte que podría decir que es hasta mas poderosa que la de los demás lobos, es por eso que no puedes desprenderte de su alma, no puedes olvidarlo y nunca lo harás. Ahora tú tienes que cambiar tu destino, lo que no hizo la novia del guerrero.

-Pero es que no puedo…no se…

-¿Entiendes la historia? ¿Sabes por qué te la cuento?

Negué con la cabeza, no pensaba en ese mismo momento con claridad.

-Por qué se que vas a luchar por mantenerte viva. Porque por más que te duela, por más que lo extrañes y lo desees, siempre vas a ser esa chica de la que él se enamoró a primera vista. La única. Tú cumplirás tus votos, los que le prometiste frente a mí y todos los ancestros y lo harás porque lo amas de verdad, porque lo que sientes por él duele, y duele mas porque lo necesitas contigo ahora.

Me senté en el sofá con la mirada perdida y desbordada en lágrimas.

Si en esta locura había algo cierto era que por alguna razón esa mañana, me había levantado con la única intención de venir a ver a Leah, tenía el presentimiento que ella sabía que yo iría por una respuesta.

-Te dije que la unión espiritual era la más importante, es lo que hace que sus almas y espíritus se conviertan en uno.

-Dime que debo hacer – le supliqué.

-No...No lo sé – ella me miró con desolación – Solo sé de verdad que ustedes se unieron allí ese día y que por mas que Jake no esté…

-Él siempre va a buscar la manera de volver a mi – terminé su frase –Lo sé…Él me lo dijo…

Abrí la boca.

-¿Es una locura no crees? – preguntó Leah emocionada.

-Leah me tengo que ir – le anuncié ya corriendo a la puerta.

-¿Pero...a donde vas? – dijo siguiéndome.

-A mi casa…necesito…

No sabía que era lo que debía hacer en ese preciso momento, pero estaba segura que las ideas me vendrían a la cabeza como siempre y haría lo primero que mi instinto me dijera. Me volví hacia Leah y la abracé a modo de despedida.

-No te veré en algún tiempo - dijo con la mirada triste.

-Regresaré – le aseguré.

-¿Que harás?

-No lo sé…de verdad no lo sé Leah, no tengo idea – grité a mi espalda corriendo al auto.

-Adiós – le escuché decir.

-Adiós – repetí antes de subir a mi auto.

No me importó el marcador de velocidad en el tablero cuando aceleré derrapando para dar la vuelta en la calle. Eran los doscientos kilómetros más importantes de mi vida. Quería llegar a casa para despedirme de mis padres e irme, ellos se descompondrían en pedazos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Jake era mi vida, era el complemento de mi alma y sin ella era imposible que siguiera viviendo. Lo amaba con todo mí ser. ¿Esperanza? Tal vez un consuelo, un rayito de luz en medio de una oscuridad cegadora. No tenía que esperar más que él viniera por mí, yo iría por él. Amaba a Jake y lo traería de vuelta, no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo y traerlo conmigo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco, una llamada.

-¿Diga? – dije sin ver quien era.

-Nessie…

-¿Alice? Hola… ¿estas bien? – pregunté al notar su voz tensa. Algo que era extraño en ella.

-¿Nessie donde estas? – preguntó de nuevo. Parecía muy nerviosa.

-Voy camino a casa – le dije.

-¿Donde estabas?

-En la Push – dije pensándolo bien – Tía Ally que…

Ella se quedó en silencio y luego colgó la llamada.

-¿Y ahora que? – dije dejando el teléfono a un lado.

Conduje más y más rápido. Algo estaba sucediendo y comenzaba a ponerme demasiado nerviosa. Atravesé la carretera, como una bala, que estaba cerca del desvío en el bosque y las sirenas de un auto policial comenzaron a sonar tras de mi con insistencia.

-Oh, no – dije.

Estacioné el mi auto afuera de la mansión y corrí a la puerta. Abierta por supuesto. La empujé y pasé.

Todos estaban allí, en el salón. Los miré uno por uno.

-¿Nessie estas bien? – Alice fue la primera en preguntar, todos los demás parecían estar en shock.

-Si – dije con cautela acercándome a ellos.

Medio sonreí.

-Me han multado…dos veces – dije alzando los papelitos mirando a Emmett. Pero este no sonrió ni me guiñó un ojo.

Me preocupé.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunté.

Mi madre sonrió y susurró.

-Nada…

-¿¡Nessie estas embarazada! – soltó Alice incapaz de contenerse.

Mi corazón se apretujó en mi pecho como si estuviera tratando salirse de su lugar y casi sin palabras alcancé a murmurar.

-¿Qué...

* * *

Gracias por el tiempo mis lectores y lectoras, gracias por comentar y muchas gracias por ser tan constantes y cariñosos con cada capi.

BESOSSSSS!

Nos leemos pronto!

Cuídense y lean muchote.!

Chauuuu


End file.
